


La historia del campeon de Madrid

by AlexDarling



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Allegory, Angst, Based on Real Events, Bottom Cristiano, Cristiano and Leo are friends, Cristiano wants to be the first, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Drama, Football match scenes, Health problems, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Mpreg, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Psychological Drama, Relationship Problems, Timeline 2015-02-05/2017, Top James, Top Leo, Zaragoza, barcelona, madrid, top sergio
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 173,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDarling/pseuds/AlexDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Криштиану Роналду никогда не считал себя счастливчиком, а после всего случившегося и вовсе подумал: его жизнь – злая шутка Судьбы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Подарок ко дню рождения

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumbler! Only football slash stuff: [hymenaeos](http://SBinfo.ru/1447078320)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Она не пришла, но того и следовало ожидать. Да, мужчина не смел надеяться на большее, но назвали _его_ имя, и надо было оставить страхи, надо было натянуть на лицо счастливую улыбку...
> 
> И он это сделал. Встал со своего места, запирая в глубине подсознания все сомнения. Вышел вперед. Поднялся на сцену. А когда вспышки сотен фотокамер ударили ему в глаза, то, казалось, выжгли все, напоминающее о ней. 
> 
>  
> 
> Был месяц май. И ночь была   
> Спокойная и голубая.   
> И полная луна плыла   
> Над кипарисами сияя. 
> 
> И донеслись до слуха трели   
> Невидимого соловья.   
> И ветер дунул еле-еле,   
> Фонтана дрогнула струя. 
> 
> Потом возник напев щемящий,   
> И сад его в себя вбирал.   
> За миртами, в зелёной чаще,   
> Скрипач таинственно играл. 
> 
> Любовь и молодость сплетали   
> В один напев тоску свою,   
> И жаловались ветру дали,   
> Луне, воде и соловью. 
> 
> Но голос смолк, и смолк упрёк,   
> Рука смычок остановила.   
> Печаль теперь одна бродила   
> По саду вдоль и поперёк. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Антонио Мачадо*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumbler! Only football slash stuff: [hymenaeos](http://SBinfo.ru/1447078320)

После вручения Золотого Мяча всё пошло наперекосяк. Хотя... Жизнь не заладилась задолго до церемонии, и можно было бы считать это личной проблемой, но лишь до того момента, когда у прессы появились вопросы. Просто тонна вопросов о том, почему Ирина не появилась на таком грандиозном мероприятии и не поддержала возлюбленного в важный для него день.

Журналисты томились в мучительном ожидании несколько дней, не задавая конкретных, прямых вопросов о произошедшем. В конечном итоге, всё само всплыло наружу. Только-только представители СМИ начали активно рыскать в социальных сетях, откапывая кусочки пазла и собирая их в одну единую, пока неразборчивую картинку, как оба виновника сего торжества признались прессе о разрыве отношений.

Новость была громкой, уж с чем-чем, а с этим точно не поспоришь. Но, как и любое нашумевшее дело, это ничем не отличилось от предыдущих, посеяв множество слухов и сплетен, в большинстве своём касающихся ориентации Роналду, что невыносимо раздражало и его, и его окружение. А самым обидным в этой истории являлась правда, какой бы горькой и жестокой она ни была, хотя Шейк, в свою очередь, не давала каких-то конкретных комментариев по этому поводу, и так достаточно насолив форварду мадридского Реала.

***

Уберегая себя от тревожных, не дающих покоя мыслей, Криштиану вот уже несколько недель подряд упорно работал, выкладываясь на тренировках и матчах на все сто, но, как бы то ни было, случившееся не оставляло его ни на секунду.

 _«Он ведёт себя, как ребёнок...»_ – что за глупости, спросите вы? Но, по словам модели, именно такой особенностью отличался Крис, а после расставания, подзуживаемый этим замечанием, он старался держаться на публике непринуждённо, открыто, но по его лицу нередко пробегала тень, голос срывался, и парень быстро менял тему разговора, стараясь избавиться от горького послевкусия обретённого не так давно одиночества.

Близился важный день, а, точнее, грандиозное празднование тридцатого дня рождения. И что может быть лучше, чем подарок в виде победы над серьёзным соперником? Севилья показала себя наилучшим образом, забив единожды на последнем десятке минут, но Реал превзошёл соперника, и Криштиану не мог этому не радоваться, в особенности, когда голом отличился хороший друг.

Утренняя тренировка, венчающаяся поздравлениями от команды и тренерского состава, плавно перетекала во всеобщее торжество. Но даже присутствие близких родственников - матери и любимого сына - не могло полностью скрасить душевные терзания, корёжащие разум день ото дня.

***

– Что за кислая физиономия? – Серхио подталкивает друга вперёд, подбадривающее улыбаясь.

– Брось. Всё со мной нормально, – отнекивается Крис и натягивает на лицо довольное выражение, смахивающее на смешную гримасу. – Просто я думаю о том, как бы про нас не узнали... Ну, что мы здесь.

– Думаешь? – парень качает головой, растерянно теребя бороду. 

– Пожалуй, и, если ты напьёшься, как тогда, в мае, то все мои переживания будут не напрасны. 

– У меня есть повод, – ухмыляется Рамос, открывая дверь и с поклоном пропуская именинника вперёд.

– Ты уверен, что про это место никто не знает? – после того, как Шейк не явилась на церемонию вручения Золотого Мяча, Криштиану перестал любить сюрпризы: ему хватило одного-единственного, чтобы всё обернулось против него, и каждую минуту, как наваждение, проносилась мысль о том, что она может рассказать...

– Уверен, всё полностью конфиденциально, – но парень не спешил заходить внутрь, заставляя защитника терпеливо ждать. Оглянувшись по сторонам в поисках людей, которые могли бы их заметить, Роналду убедился, что вокруг действительно не было ни души. Глухие стены, со всех сторон обступившие переулок, не пропускали свет уличных фонарей, погружая всё в полумрак. Было прохладно и слышалось далёкое завывание ветра, от которого, слава Богу, это место надежно защищали высокие постройки. 

– Ну, смотри, если что-то пойдет не так, то ты покойник, – Крис хохотнул и, наконец, переступил порог.

– Перестань накручивать, иначе никакого сюрприза не получится, да и расслабиться тоже. Ведёшь себя...

– Как ребёнок? – язвительно уточнил именинник.

– Нет. Как душный старикан.

Помещение оказалось куда больше, чем ожидалось: разделённое на несколько комнат и шикарно обставленное, а обслуживающего персонала и вовсе не наблюдалось. Приглушённый свет, льющийся из искусных викторианских канделябров, создавал тёплую, успокаивающую атмосферу, заставляя Роналду отбросить сомнения в сторону.

– Где мы? – Криштиану водит глазами по сторонам, изучая замысловатый интерьер.

– Не терпится узнать, а, Ронни? – хихикает Серхио, делая ещё один поворот.

– Само собой, – закатив глаза, бурчит Крис, стараясь скрыть свой интерес, всё больше овладевающий им.

Спустя минуту они останавливаются напротив глухой двери, Роналду косится на товарища, но тот, по-видимому, не собирается её открывать, а лишь задумчиво стоит, будто ожидая какого-то сигнала, и потирает носком ботинка тёмный ковролин. Крис молчит, решаясь сохранить интригу и предоставить всё другу, который, словно по команде, оживает, улыбаясь во весь рот и пропуская его вперёд.

Если на улице было просто темно, то здесь сплошной мрак заполнял всё помещение, хоть глаз выколи! И тишина. Криштиану оборачивается, но Серхио лишь задумчиво пожимает плечами, стараясь скрыть предвкушающие, пляшущие в глазах огоньки. Когда виновник торжества вновь поворачивается, то от прежней темноты мало что остаётся. Парень прикрывает рукой глаза, защищая их от яркого, внезапно загоревшегося света. Взгляд привыкает и концентрируется на людях, стоящих перед ним, радостно смеющихся и довольных.

– С Днем Рождения, старик! 

– Поздравляем!

– Ну, наконец-то! Мы вас заждались!

Голоса, раздающиеся со всех сторон, принадлежат, конечно же, им. Самым близким, многие из которых, увы, не могли поздравить его прилюдно.

Жерар заключает друга в медвежьи объятия, похлопывая Криса по спине, тот ухмыляется, выворачиваясь из кольца рук бывшего товарища по команде.

– Полегче, дружище, я уже не молод, – но это шутливое замечание не спасает португальца, предоставляя возможность другим поприветствовать именинника.

– Ага, как же! Не слушайте его! 

– А, Коротышка, рад тебя видеть, – улыбается Крис, пожимая руку Лео и кивая Антонелле, держащейся рядом с мужем.

– Не называй его так, чувак. Это бессмысленно. Я всё равно выше, – хохочет Пике.

– Надеюсь, никто не знает, что вы здесь? – Криштиану, по своему обыкновению, переводит тему, не желая больше оставаться в центре внимания, хотя с таким напором это почти невозможно. 

– Будь в этом уверен, – отвечает Хамес, поправляя волосы, Роналду в упор смотрит на него, без тени улыбки на лице. 

– Что? – испуганно вскидывается первый.

– Смени прическу, – колумбиец застывает на месте, а когда Крис прыскает со смеху, не в силах больше сдерживаться, отмирает, вздыхая. 

– Довольно приветствий! – подпрыгивая от нетерпения, тараторит Марсело, смешно потряхивая шевелюрой. – Пора приступать к самому интересному.

– Это к чему же? – Крис не любил сюрпризы, но ещё больше он не любил дни рождения и особое внимание, оказываемое ему в этот день, хотя за ним и закрепилась слава оторвы... И это в действительности было так, правда, касалось любого события, исключая лишь данное.

Пока Серхио произносил свою поздравительную речь, Роналду никак не мог на ней сосредоточиться, ведь в глаза всё время бросались детали, оживляющие старые воспоминания: такие гадкие и противные, что только от намеков на них становилось дурно. Вот Лео и Анто держатся за руки, или Жерар и Шакира сидят в обнимку, или не спускающая глаз с возлюбленного Пилар... А он так и не может встретить человека, подходящего ему по темпераменту, способного понять его и принять таким, каков он есть.

***

Падая на диван, Криштиану устало вздыхает и потирает хрустящие запястья, подумывая о том, что ещё одной партии в настольный футбол он не вынесет, вместе с Серхио обыграв символическую сборную «Барселоны». Дважды.

Заметив, что Крис совсем один, а девушки увлечены беседой, щебеча, хихикая и абсолютно не обращая внимания на мужчин, Лео решает, что может спокойно поговорить с товарищем, не скрываясь и не играя на публику, делая вид, что они оба живут и дышат приписанным им соперничеством, личным соревнованием, доводящим фанатов до неистовства. 

– Неужели «машина» устала? – приближаясь к Роналду, саркастично замечает парень.

– Это возраст, тебе не понять, – ухмыляется Крис.

– Конечно, я же младше тебя, – так же непринуждённо заявляет Лео и усаживается рядом, разваливаясь на подушках. В воздухе повисает неловкое молчание, затем аргентинец снова подает голос: 

– Так что у вас с Шейк произошло?

– Э-э-э… Может, не будем об этом говорить? – Крис отводит глаза, стараясь не встречаться расстроенным взглядом с собеседником.

– Почему?

– Знаешь, я не мазохист, – парень символическим жестом проводит пальцем по горлу, мол, ему эта тема конкретно поднадоела.

– Ну, ладно... – Лео пожимает плечами. – Журналюги тоже докапываются?

– Господи, просто перестань! – вскидывается Криштиану.

– Ладно-ладно, – настроение и так ни к чёрту, несмотря на хорошо проведённый вечер. – Я тут...

– Что?

– Анто хочет второго ребёнка, – вздыхает Лео, обречённо косясь на девушку.

– Правда? И что тебя не устраивает? – недоверчиво произносит Крис, прокручивая в голове историю отношений этих двоих. – У вас всё всегда было лучше некуда. Разве не так?

– Так, но это только на публике. Дома иначе, – Лионель задумчиво постукивает пальцем по подбородку, отстранённо наблюдая за шумным матчем, на этот раз с явным преимуществом «Барселоны».

– Иначе? 

– Да, Ронни. Рутина и застой.

– У тебя есть сын.

– И у тебя тоже, – с этим не поспоришь, и Крис просто отмахивается. 

– Знаешь, Коротышка, ты меня заинтриговал. 

– Своими проблемами? 

– Да, ибо я не в том настроении, чтобы рассказывать о своих. Даже тебе. Что люди подумают? – Роналду театрально разводит руками. 

– Ты прав. Но мне нечего тебе больше сказать, – Лионель выжидающе глядит на Криса.

– Чего смотришь? – удивляется тот. Как бы ему ни хотелось поделиться всем, что накопилось за последний месяц, что не отпускало его, не давая спокойно жить. – И... Ты-то сам хочешь второго? – стараясь перевести тему, добавляет португалец.

– А по мне не видно? Разумеется, нет, – отвечает Лео, словно это очевидно, как ясный день.

– Идиот.

– Что? Почему?

– Я говорю, идиот. На твоём месте я бы прыгал от счастья, но, увы, что-то изменить не в моих силах, – Крис качает головой, сетуя на то, что разговор вновь повернулся в его сторону. Парень, посмотрев за спину собеседника, поймал на себе взгляд Антонеллы, увлечённо наблюдающей за ними, и, не зная, что ещё делать, нападающий скорчил гримасу, слабо похожую на улыбку, и откинулся обратно. 

– Почему же не в твоих? – ладно говорить об одном, но, затронув эту тему, Лео, сам того не подозревая, запустил бомбу замедленного действия, которая рано или поздно взорвётся, и, пожалуй, в поле её поражения окажется именно аргентинец.

– Я же сказал, не хочу об этом говорить. Тем более здесь, – ощетинивается мадридист.

– Правда, если тебе есть, что сказать, говори. Ты можешь мне доверять.

– Как я могу доверять своему заклятому «врагу»? – горько хмыкает Крис.

– Так что ты скрываешь? – задумчиво бормочет Лео. – Они знают? – он кивает на увлечённых игрой парней. 

– Не совсем. 

– В каком смысле?

– Нет смысла, – отнекивается Роналду, поднимаясь с дивана, потягиваясь и направляясь к шумящей компании.

– Стой, – Лео хватает его за руку. – Так ты ничего мне не скажешь?

– Успокойся, малыш, – и, действительно, собирался ли он всё рассказать Месси? Ведь их жизни слишком похожие и такие разные одновременно, почти не пересекаются в реальности, а выхватывая редкие моменты, когда можно свободно разговаривать, не манерничая и не диктуя заученный текст, не хотелось бы заполнять их совершенно пустыми, ненужными словами. – Ты недостаточно пьян, чтобы проникнуться тем, во что я не собираюсь тебя посвящать.

– Думаешь? – Лео улыбается.

– Ага, один бокал вина тебе не поможет. 

– Так, может, мне напиться? 

Крис горько хохотнул, считая шутку не самой удачной.

– Думаю, не стоит. 

– Ты же сам сказал, что я не пойму тебя, если не...

– Брось, Лео. Я не имел в виду тот факт, что ты обязан упиться в хлам ради того, чтобы я излил душу. Я просто не в настроении. 

– _Maldita sea!_ * Чувак, ты выведешь меня из себя, – вздыхает аргентинец, бубня под нос ругательства.

– Сквернословишь, а, Коротышка? – Крис, не дожидаясь ответа, идёт прочь от потерявшего дар речи аргентинца.

Игра шла в самом разгаре: Серхио утирал рукой вспотевший лоб, нервно выкручивая ручки линии защиты, в то время как Марсело судорожно управлял нападением. Парни мельком взглянули на Роналду, тот лишь удивлённо поднял брови, обращая внимание на счёт. Сейчас «Реал» проигрывает каталонцам с разгромным счётом, напоминая Эль Класико, датированное две тысячи десятым годом... А ведь ныне сине-гранатовыми управляет только Пике. В одиночку.

– А, это ты, – Жерар, не отрываясь, следит за пластиковым мячиком, скачущим по полю. – Присоединяйся, порвём этих неумех. 

– Красные дьяволы против Сливочных? – усмехается Крис, переходя на сторону испанца.

– Так нечестно! – взвизгивает Марсело, в жалких потугах отправить мяч в ворота соперника.

– А, по-моему, очень даже. Ведь я играл один против вас двоих!

– Он прав, – соглашается Роналду, весело улыбаясь. – Оформил вам пента-трик и не пропустил ни одного. 

– Вот именно! С чего тебе теперь к нему присоединяться? – Серхио сосредоточенно наблюдает за игрой, стараясь просчитать хоть какие-то ходы товарища по национальной сборной, но все его пытки венчаются провалом.

– Ты просто бесишься, чувак, – Криштиану срывается на смех, заставляя Лионеля обратить на себя внимание.

Аргентинец довольно улыбается, решая, что вечер не так уж и плох, хотя именинник нередко хмурился, но это, видимо, было то, о чём говорил португалец. Именно то, о чём не решался сказать лучшему другу и заклятому врагу.

– С тобой всё в порядке? – участливо интересуется Антонелла, напугав Лео своим бесшумным появлением.

– Конечно. А с тобой? 

– Да. Девчонки устали, а Хамес... – девушка окидывает взглядом комнату, остановившись на мирно дремлющем колумбийце, развалившимся на кресле у противоположной стены. В ушах – наушники, на лице – мирное выражение, от которого парень ещё в большей степени становится похожим на ребёнка.

– Перебрал? 

– А он разве не с вами был? – удивлённо спрашивает Анто.

– С нами, но потом я разговаривал с Крисом, так что не знаю.

Девушка скорчила недовольную гримасу. При всём своем уважении к мадридскому форварду, она терпеть его не могла. Эта смазливая физиономия, ребячество и полное отсутствие манер заставляли испытывать её лишь неприязнь, но он был другом Лео, поэтому свои чувства приходилось скрывать, дабы не расстраивать возлюбленного. 

Женщина старалась избегать встреч с Роналду, если того не требовал случай, например, как сейчас. Она нередко задумывалась, почему Ирина бросила звезду мирового масштаба, что послужило причиной к её неожиданному решению, всколыхнувшему футбольный мир и поклонников португальца. На ум могло прийти лишь его поведение, и Анто была полностью согласна с моделью.

*** 

Вечер стремительно приближался к концу, и пора было расходиться. Криштиану больше не пребывал в скверном настроении, непринуждённо находясь в центре всеобщего внимания. Он подумывал о том, что его взбодрила не только встреча с хорошими друзьями, но и разговор с Лео, хотя он так и не смог рассказать ему то, что так старательно скрывал долгое время.

– Ладно, нам пора. До завтра, чувак, – Серхио машет рукой и направляется вдоль по переулку, Пилар кивает на прощание, отбрасывая назад каштановые волосы. – Ах, да, – вдруг останавливается парень и оборачивается. – Тебя подбросить? – Крис вспоминает, что Рамос притащил его сюда собственноручно, исключая возможность воспользоваться собственной машиной, но в итоге решает отказаться и отрицательно мотает головой. – Но как ты…

– Мне тридцатник стукнул. Справлюсь как-нибудь.

– Вот это «как-нибудь» меня и волнует, – Роналду закатывает глаза, намекая на то, что защитнику пора продолжить путь, на что парень пожимает плечами и сворачивает за угол.

Остальные тоже надолго не задерживаются: вторая испанская чета, скрываясь под тёмными очками и мешковатой одеждой, прыгает в такси, спеша в аэропорт на ночной рейс до Барселоны. Ни к чему вызывать подозрения и накликать на себя беду, пропустив тренировку перед приближающимся матчем.

– Обещаю, что сменю прическу. Но только когда высплюсь, – заявляет Хамес, хлопая португальца по плечу и зевая.

– Слабак. Время-то детское, – саркастично ухмыляется Крис.

– Вот-вот. Это не мне четвёртый десяток пошёл, так что пора и на боковую.

– Ой, заткнись. И проваливай уже, – хохочет Роналду, подталкивая колумбийца вперёд. – Присмотришь за соней? – Криштиану обращает свой взгляд на не менее уставшего бразильца, не пропустившего ни одной партии в настольный футбол.

– Ага, – кивает Марсело, - если сам не усну. А вы? 

– Вообще-то, у нас тоже самолёт, – отвечает Антонелла. – Но если мы так и будем тут стоять, то опоздаем, и я не улечу завтра в Росарио, да, Лео?

– Ну... – задумчиво мычит аргентинец.

– Ладно, решайте сами, – отмахивается Марсело, догоняя Хамеса.

Улицы ночного Мадрида пустовали, курортный сезон ещё не начался, и туристы встречались крайне редко, не говоря уже о коренных жителях, давно нежащихся под тёплыми одеялами.

Дабы не привлекать лишнего внимания, всё было продумано заранее, поэтому Лео с Антонеллой и Жерар с Шакирой прибыли в столицу незадолго до начала вечеринки и должны были покинуть город сразу по её завершению. Что же касается Виейра и Родригеса, то они, не особо заморачиваясь, приехали вместе.

– Увидимся двадцать второго? 

– Ещё бы, – кивает Роналду, вспоминая о предстоящем матче с Барселоной.

– Точно сам доберёшься? – повторяя вопрос Рамоса, участливо интересуется Лионель. 

– Конечно. Поезжайте. 

– Да, он прав, Лео, едем, – торопит возлюбленного аргентинка, оглядываясь по сторонам.

– Сейчас... Иди. Я тебя догоню. 

– Учти, если такси приедет раньше, чем ты освободишься, я уеду. Сам потом будешь разбираться со своими тренерами и командой, – предупреждает Анто и повторяет путь, двигаясь в том же направлении, что и недавно уехавшие мадридисты.

– Да, хорошо. Дай мне минутку, – тараторит Месси, робея под строгим взглядом девушки. И, дождавшись, пока та отойдёт на приличное расстояние, свернув на улицу, продолжает: 

\- Так ты мне расскажешь?

Крис озадаченно почёсывает затылок, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

– Не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время.

– Я хочу тебе помочь, Ронни, – серьёзно констатирует Лео, скрещивая руки на груди. – И не уйду отсюда, пока ты всё не выложишь.

– Не пори чушь, Коротышка. Анто ждёт...

– … и никуда не денется, – настырно перебивает друга аргентинец, противореча своему светскому манерному поведению. 

– Я же говорю, что не в настроении! – не сдаётся Крис, теряя терпение, отчего в его голос добавляются жёсткие нотки. – Всё, уже поздно. 

– Сам же сказал, остальные знают...

– А тебе не обязательно. Твоя подруга и так меня на дух не переносит, а если ты ей поведаешь ещё и это...

– Что? Антонелла? С чего ты взял? – возмущенно гаркает Лионель, отстраняясь от смутившегося Роналду.

– Забей.

– Я и так это часто делаю, – усмехается аргентинец.

– Ох, какой шутник! Только амплуа юмориста – не твое, чувак. 

– Довольно пустых слов. Просто признайся, что тебе слабо, – подначивает Месси. – А пока... Мне действительно пора, – каталонец разворачивается, направляясь в сторону улицы.

Криштиану замирает, в последний раз задумываясь: стоило ли вообще заводить эту тему? И открываться другим? Он боялся, что всё обернется против него, но посвящённые восприняли это как нечто обыденное, просто смирившись с подобным откровением. Что же касалось аргентинца, то тут было всё иначе, ведь он считался примером для подражания и заботливым семьянином, и подобная новость могла вызвать у него лишь отвращение. А душевные терзания, не оставляющие Роналду ни на секунду с того самого вручения Золотого Мяча, сожрали бы его заживо, если Месси, как предполагал португалец, примет всё слишком близко к сердцу и отвернётся от товарища.

– Ладно. Ладно! Подожди. 

Лионель оборачивается, довольно ухмыляясь.

– Я весь внимание. 

– Анто точно не…

– Я объясню ей всё потом, и она не маленькая – справится. 

– Что ж... Ладно, – кивает Крис.

– Не тяни время.

– Просто мне неловко, – ссылаясь на свое негодование, отзывается парень.

– Можем вернуться, – аргентинец указывает на дверь, ведущую в недавно покинутое помещение.

На такое Криштиану точно не собирался идти. Всё, что ему пришло в голову, так это быстро сделать дело и удрать. А потом, в их следующую встречу, спустя два месяца, он, наконец, сможет посмотреть в глаза товарищу и спокойно выслушать его мнение. Но только не сейчас. 

– Хорошо, – неожиданно для самого себя соглашается португалец, а Лео лишь удивлённо вскидывает бровь, победно растягивая губы в улыбке. – Но не обольщайся, ты не вытянешь из меня ни одного лишнего слова.

– И в мыслях не было, – подняв руки в знак поражения, Лео оглядывается назад, наблюдая за тем, как мимо проносится белое такси, тормозя у обочины за углом дома. Анто будет в ярости. Энрике будет в ярости. Бартомеу будет в ярости. Как только игрок такого уровня, отличающийся обходительностью и скромностью, ведёт себя настолько неподобающе? С момента начала отношений с Антонеллой Лео замечал, что девушку не интересует карьера возлюбленного, женщина всячески отрицает факт его принадлежности к великому клубу, и уж тем более к сборной родной Аргентины. Конечно же, она поддерживала мужчину, но на этом её интерес к большому спорту заканчивался, и, если завтра Лионель не появится в Барселоне, то она в первую очередь будет причитать не об ответственности перед командой и тренерским составом, а, прежде всего, перед семьёй.

*** 

Кивнув из ниоткуда появившейся охране, Лео проследовал в ту же самую комнату. Открыв дверь, он увидел, что две миловидные девушки-горничные приводят помещение в порядок. Заметив вошедших, одна испуганно вскрикнула, обращая внимание второй на прибывших. Та проследила за взглядом сотрудницы и удивлённо моргнула.

– Э-э-э... Извините, не могли бы вы... Продолжить чуть позже? – запинаясь, с характерной для него вежливостью пробубнил Лео.

– Да... А что случилось? – пятясь к двери, поинтересовалась одна из работниц. 

– Ничего. Нам… – начал было аргентинец, но Крис прервал его мычащий ответ своим, прямым и властным.

– Это личное. Мы не задержимся.

Лионель прокашлялся, виновато улыбаясь горничным, окидывающих футболистов подозрительным взглядом.

Криштиану, не в силах больше держаться на ногах, упал на диван и вздохнул, обводя взглядом помещение и стараясь не встречаться глазами с озадаченным Месси. Тот некоторое время так и стоял посреди комнаты, но потом терпение испарилось, и он уселся рядом. Почти так же, как несколько часов назад.

– Ну... 

– Может, сыграем партию? – тут же прерывает друга Крис, косясь на пустующий у дальней стены настольный футбол.

– Нет уж. Не отвертишься.

– Почему тебя так это заботит? Вон из кожи лезешь…

– Потому что я хочу тебе помочь, – строго повторяет Лео, останавливая любые попытки португальца сменить тему. Он замечал это за другом целый вечер, стараясь не акцентировать особого внимания на скверном настроении Роналду.

– И чем же?

– Для начала мне нужно понять, что с тобой. 

Криштиану судорожно вздыхает и встаёт, начиная мерить шагами комнату.

Парень не знал, с чего начать. С самого начала? Он подумывал о том, что в месте, откуда вытекала эта история, было множество бесполезных фактов, которые вполне можно упустить. Собраться с мыслями никак не получалось. Уйдя глубоко в себя, в голове Роналду начали мелькать картины, совершенно не относящиеся к данному вопросу. Он нервничал из-за грядущего Эль Класико, переживал из-за сына, никогда не знавшего свою мать, горько вспоминал отца... И никак не мог подобрать нужных слов, чтобы преподнести аргентинцу всё как можно мягче, чтобы тот не принял Криса за больного, совершенно не в своем уме человека.

Всё то время, пока португалец мельтешил перед глазами, Лионель терпеливо ждал, давая возможность другу прийти в себя. Он читал на лице товарища печальное выражение, словно все беды свалились на него разом, и нет им конца и края.

– Знаешь, когда Ирина не появилась на церемонии вручения Золотого Мяча... – начинает Криштиану, и Месси всем своим существом подается вперёд, обходительно не делая никаких замечаний. – Она кое-что узнала. И я её понимаю... Ну, почему она так поступила. А потом ещё и та злополучная фотография, после которой побежали слухи… – аргентинец понимал, о каком фото идёт речь, но никак не мог сообразить, к чему клонит Роналду. – Так вот... Нет! – парень срывается на истерический хохот, заставляя Лео испуганно вздрогнуть. – Это даже смешно! – хохочет португалец, сгибаясь пополам. – Ты можешь поверить в то... – смех неожиданно обрывается, и Крис лишается дара речи, останавливаясь неподалеку от входной двери, словно в любой момент готовый сорваться и бежать, куда глаза глядят. – В общем, что я хочу сказать… – продолжает он спустя некоторое время, и Лионель облегчённо вздыхает. – Я... Я гей, – выдыхает португалец, и на его лице расползается выражение вселенского испуга, в то время как всё для Лео приобретает ясность, хотя он нередко подумывал о психических расстройствах или того хуже – неизлечимой болезни. А когда португалец признался, то всё встало на свои места.

– И... Давно? – набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, Лионель задаёт первый вопрос, что приходит в голову, хороня свои проблемы заживо, ведь они не идут ни в какое сравнение с проблемами португальца.

– Откуда мне знать? – вскидывается Крис, злобно сверкая глазами.

– Не кипятись, – Лео встаёт и подходит к другу, кладя руку ему на плечо и стараясь утихомирить разбушевавшегося внутри Криштиану зверя, который вот-вот готов вырваться наружу и натворить того, о чём парень будет ещё очень долго жалеть.

– Брось, Коротышка, – Роналду стряхивает с себя ладонь и вновь начинает метаться по комнате. – Я просто урод. И что самое страшное, у меня есть сын, которого нужно воспитывать... Но как я смогу это сделать, не разобравшись с собственными тараканами? Тем более, с подобными?!

– Многие мечтают о таком отце, как ты. Кришу повезло с папашей, тебе не о чем переживать, – это действительно было так, и Лео не боялся произнести свои мысли вслух. Но где-то в глубине души таилось сомнение, хотя мозг и сердце давным-давно смирились с сущностью мадридского форварда.

– Ты так думаешь? – остановившись на мгновение, шепчет Роналду и вновь срывается с места, поглощённый собственными мыслями.

– Я это точно знаю. 

– Но меня мучают угрызения совести…

– А как Шейк узнала, что ты…

– Она меня спалила. 

– О... – других объяснений Месси не потребовалось, поэтому он смиренно промолчал, оставив собственные замечания на потом. Сегодня им не место.

– А теперь скажи мне, малыш, как ты сможешь мне помочь? А? – Крис горько улыбается, направляясь к выходу, больше он не намеревался здесь оставаться, да и Лео должен был как-то вернуться домой.

– Стой! Куда же ты? – удивился Лионель, слабо надеясь на то, что разговор ещё не окончен.

– На выход. И тебе стоит последовать моему примеру, – Криштиану останавливается у двери – аргентинец кидается вперёд и преграждает ему путь, кладя ладонь на ручку и защёлкивая замок.

– Ты в своём уме? Будешь удерживать меня насильно, добиваться подробностей? – рычит Крис, напрочь забывая о хорошем настроении и недавнем спокойствии.

– Вовсе нет, – Месси качает головой. Сейчас он так похож на себя, разительно отличаясь от вспыльчивого португальца, который всё всегда принимает близко к сердцу: что мелкие ссоры, что футбольные поражения. Часто он твердил себе, что жизнь не игра, нужно смотреть на всё с толком, с расстановкой, а не рваться в бой с валящим из ушей дымком. 

– Так выпусти меня. 

– Я просто хочу всё прояснить. Помочь тебе. Как ты этого не понимаешь? – Лионель продолжает настаивать на своём, отбрасывая в сторону обходительность.

– А я тебе говорю, что ты этого никак не... 

– _Que sí, todo lo pasó..!_ ** – шипит Лео, в его глазах загораются дьявольские огоньки. Он никогда не позволяет себе ругань, даже при близких людях, но сейчас нервы раскаляются до предела, становится трудно дышать и вообще разумно мыслить, парень лишается возможности контролировать свои действия, хотя он и является мастером в подобных вопросах. Лионель подается вперед, но Крис толкает его обратно, и аргентинец больно ударяется спиной.

Роналду облокачивается ладонями о дверь вблизи испуганного лица Лео, стараясь поймать его мечущийся, потерявший свою мужественную прямоту взгляд.

– Боишься меня? – шипит парень, наклоняясь к аргентинцу так, что чувствует учащенное дыхание на своем лице.

– Я... – парень лишается дара речи, впервые в жизни засомневавшись в собственных действиях.

– Ты хотел помочь, так, где же твой напор? – Криштиану, заметно поднабравшись решимости, хотел взять инициативу в свои руки, но, как только он осознаёт, кто стоит перед ним, мысли бросаются врассыпную, создавая беспорядочный шум в голове.

– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? – еле слышно произносит Лионель, стараясь умерить собственную гордость, клокочущую в груди.

– Поцелуй меня, – заявляет Роналду неожиданно для самого себя. Он замолкает, изумленно хлопая глазами, в то время как внутренний голос орёт во всю мочь, скандируя нечто противоречивое и, возможно, нечто многообещающее.

– Ты шутишь, – скептически отвечает аргентинец.

– Ни капельки.

– Ронни, может не...

– Не стоит? – заканчивает португалец за Лео. – А это что-то изменит?

– Нет, – нехотя отвечает второй, подумывая о том, что он жалеет об этом разговоре. Очень сильно.

– Тогда... – не успевает Крис договорить, как Месси, зажмурившись, подается вперёд, прижимаясь своими губами к губам португальца, явно не ожидавшего, что Лионель действительно пойдет на такое. – Ох... – удивлённо открывает рот парень, а затем, словно движимый знакомыми ощущениями, которым он не способен сопротивляться, облизывает губы. – А теперь посмотри на меня и скажи, что тебе не понравилось, – на лице Роналду было напряжённое выражение, граничащее с болезненными эмоциями, выжигающими его изнутри.

– Мне... – подавив противоречивые возгласы своего эго, Лео не чувствовал отвращения ни к себе, ни к Крису, и даже, можно сказать, был заинтригован дальнейшим развитием событий. Он хотел... Нет, он хотел надеяться, что это его решение, мало-помалу превращающееся в захватывающую игру, способную вернуть мадридиста к жизни и прекратить его душевные терзания. – Понравилось, – на лице Криштиану расплывается довольная мальчишеская улыбка, но даже она не могла скрыть тень его настоящих чувств.

– Так сделай это ещё раз, – Крис, прокашлявшись, вызывающе смотрит на каталонца, и тот нерешительно отводит глаза в сторону, стараясь не обращать внимания на срывающийся голос первого. Аргентинцу, как никогда, казалось, что под таким взглядом, слушая неуверенные слова друга, он становится ещё меньше, а вскоре и вовсе исчезнет, если что-то не предпримет.

Аргентинец опускает руки на напряжённые плечи Роналду, чувствуя ладонями, как перекатываются мышцы под мягкой тканью. Крис мелко вздрагивает, стараясь удержать себя на месте, дать возможность Лео помочь ему, хотя тот делал нечто эдакое впервые, и мужчина даже догадываться боялся, что происходит в голове у его извечного соперника. Лионель подумывает о том, что Шейк застала своего бывшего за чем-то подобным, за чем-то, очень хорошо напоминающим возникшую ситуацию, и, снова прижимаясь ртом к тёплым губам Роналду, опускает веки, напоследок подмечая в глазах португальца намёки на ни с чем не сравнимый блеск, жаркий и раскрепощённый, заставляющий Месси гореть заживо.

Криштиану, поддаваясь и словно забывая, кто стоит перед ним, постанывает и вжимается в тело аргентинца, придавливая того до хруста в рёбрах и невозможности делать хотя бы маленькие вдохи. Португалец настойчиво углубляет поцелуй, проталкивая свой язык в рот Лео, тот, борясь со своими внутренним голосом, будто бы назло ему, старается не сопротивляться, неловко обхватывая рукой шею Криса и расстёгивая дрожащими пальцами его рубашку. Он бы мог представить, что делает это с Антонеллой, но тогда бы гордость победила, и он бы не смог помочь парню, окончательно сломив его.

Когда Криштиану разрывает поцелуй, Лионель так и не решается посмотреть мужчине в глаза, боясь себя и собственных мыслей, которые не понаслышке проницательный Роналду мог прочесть на его лице, хотя Лео и считался очень скрытным, редко выражающим свои настоящие эмоции. Ещё, ко всему прочему, зарождались вопросы: кем Крис будет для него – товарищем и соперником, либо же чем-то большим, особенным? Португалец протягивает ладонь и приподнимает подбородок аргентинца, обращая его лицо к себе, вынуждая встретиться взглядом, которого парень старательно избегает. Португалец наклоняется и медленно целует Лео, тот дрожит, и, пугаясь собственных, противоречащих всему его существу действий, теснее прижимается к Роналду.

Лионель откидывается назад, не в силах самостоятельно держаться на ногах – нахлынувшие ощущения выбивают его из колеи, но крепкие руки Криса не дают ему упасть, мягко обвивая торс аргентинца и блуждая разгорячёнными пальцами по его спине. Криштиану наклоняется ещё ниже, прижимаясь губами к шее Лео, прищипывая зубами кожу и оставляя красные следы. Лоб каталонца покрывается испариной, он пытается убедить себя, что в их действиях нет ничего позорного, нет ничего, что изменило бы отношения парней до неузнаваемости, но когда португалец проводит влажным языком по розоватым, не так давно оставленным меткам, Лионель победоносно заглушает орущих внутри него демонов.

За всю свою сексуальную жизнь Месси не чувствовал ничего подобного ни с подругами ранней молодости, ни с Антонеллой, в то время как Роналду пробуждал в нём животные инстинкты, то особенное, чего он никогда не добьётся со своей возлюбленной, именно такого, что открывает ему настоящего Криштиану, в эту минуту, и, возможно, в будущем лишит аргентинца способности здраво мыслить при виде него или же частично изменит его взгляды на жизнь, побуждая относиться ко всему менее серьезно, оставаясь при этом, по большей части, самим собой. Лео понимает, что пора забыться, заглушить всё, что мешает ему наслаждаться моментом, заглушить всё, что мешает ему помогать Крису, получающему удовольствие от того, что ему больше нечего скрывать, что камень с его души упал.

– _Más!_ *** – шипит аргентинец, хватаясь за спину Роналду так, что даже пальцы белеют, а на лопатках португальца остаются багровые отпечатки. Неуверенность Лионеля медленно отступает: теперь ему не кажется, что он вот-вот сгорит под властью этого человека... Властью, взявшейся ниоткуда, просто всплывшей на поверхность из пучины, о которой Лео прежде и не ведал. Стараясь сохранять свою былую непреклонность, представляя, что перед ним вовсе не до боли знакомый каталонец, Криштиану не реагирует на просьбу Лео, продолжая свою пытку, лаская шею аргентинца. Если бы всё было иначе, Месси бы никогда не позволил ничего подобного, а теперь, когда азарт, констатируемый попыткой помощи, утрачивает свою силу, превращаясь в неумолимое желание, которое способен погасить только Крис... Когда же парень это понимает, то отдаётся ощущениям, оставляя всё на произвол судьбы, решая, что случившееся никогда больше не повторится, какие бы чувства у него ни возникли, что бы он ни испытывал к Роналду. Этого не произойдёт, его внутреннее "Я" не станет прогибаться под кого бы то ни было, опасаясь своего рода боли, которая может настигнуть его, рождённая этой забавной "игрой".

На мгновение Роналду отрывается, скидывая с себя наполовину расстёгнутую рубашку и открывая взору Лео, уже не способному здраво мыслить, золотистую кожу и тело, напоминающее образ греческого атлета. В Лионеле вновь вспыхивают противоречивые чувства, и он проклинает их, но восхищение, как бы сильно он ни пытался его скрыть, целиком и полностью овладевает парнем. Облик Криса возбуждает в каталонце странные, доселе невиданные чувства, и внутренний голос давит на него, отзываясь еле слышным шёпотом о слабохарактерности Лионеля, но нечто, зародившееся в Месси несколько минут назад, заставляет его желать большего, заставляет его желать продолжения.

Криштиану вопросительно поднимает бровь, осторожничая, боясь, что аргентинец откажет ему, при всем при том, что сейчас было, но лицо парня смягчается, а волнение отступает, когда Лео скидывает с себя кожаную куртку и тянется к краю футболки, но руки Роналду опережают его, хватая за запястья. Месси решительно отбрасывает их в сторону, заставляя внутренний голос захлебнуться собственными воплями; португалец смущённо краснеет, отступая назад, и Лионель, силясь скрыть довольную улыбку, не торопясь, стягивает вещь через голову. Аргентинец вызывающе смотрит на Криса, и тот заливается румянцем, новое, внутреннее "Я" Месси вопит от удовольствия, презренно оглядываясь на нечто, что было не согласно на происходящее.

Не медля ни секунды, Лео решительно приближается к Роналду и целует, проводя языком по его гладко выбритому подбородку. Криштиану пребывает в лёгком шоке, вызванном действиями Лионеля: его неожиданно разросшейся самоуверенностью, нежеланием подчиняться всему тому, что делал с ним португалец, превращая в оголённый пучок нервов, в котором всё кричит, безутешно и громко, в котором бурлит лишь невыносимое желание, за которое мужчина цепляется, чтобы не провалиться в бездну. Но сейчас Лео полностью одолевает это состояние, и Криштиану взволнованно ожидает продолжения, надеясь на то, что всё до сих пор находится под его контролем, каким бы властным не был взгляд каталонца, ясно дающий понять: "Я хочу этого, но твои штучки меня не проймут". Месси не мог позволить португальцу самостоятельно принимать решения, ведь это было не в его правилах, он не хотел сопротивляться, он не хотел причинять другу боль, он желал действовать на равных. Но возможно ли это при всех противоречивых чувствах, что он испытал, сквозь "пот и кровь" приобретя ясность мыслей и немного самообладания?

Когда Криштиану опускается на колени, пробегая кончиками пальцев вдоль пояса джинсов каталонца, Лионель замирает, силясь сохранять свой боевой настрой, тогда Крис ухмыляется, проводя ладонями по внутренней стороне бёдер Лео, и тот, задрожав, шумно вздыхает. Всякий раз, когда руки Роналду сжимают его напряжённую плоть, всё внутри аргентинца вопит о том, что так поступать неправильно, вопит о том, что оно желает продолжения, вопит о том, что парень не в силах сопротивляться, вопит о том, что символический поединок между двумя великими футболистами закончился, не успев начаться, что победа в нём осталась за португальцем; вопит о том, что Лионель буквально за мгновение превратился в размазню, не способную держаться на равных со своим "врагом". Криштиану нарочито медленно тянет за бегунок молнии, не сводя глаз с взмокшего лица Месси, расстёгивает пуговицу и рывком сдёргивает штаны вниз вместе с нижним бельём, высвобождая возбуждённый член каталонца и неминуемо быстро обхватывая его влажными, припухшими от поцелуев губами. Лео срывается: по комнате проносится громкий облегчённый стон, но как только аргентинец опускает глаза, встречаясь с горящим, заговорщически искрящимся взглядом Криса, то выгибается дугой, проклиная свою податливость. 

Криштиану проводит языком по вздувшимся венам, требовательно вцепляясь в бёдра Лионеля, неумолимо терзая его, вызывая в нём чувства, разительно отличающиеся от других, прежде им не испытываемых. Лео гортанно рычит, когда португалец прикусывает розовую головку, доставляя наслаждение, граничащее с болью, от которого, даже несмотря на все усилия держаться прямо, подкашиваются ноги, и мужчина вот-вот упадёт.

– _Еm segredo..._ **** – мычит Крис, останавливаясь лишь на секунду. Лионель чувствует приближение оргазма за мгновение до того, как наслаждение накрывает его с головой, заставляя вертеться из стороны в сторону, выплёвывая грязные ругательства, биться затылком о дверь, после чего Роналду вспоминает испуганных горничных, ожидающих где-то там, и ведь товарищам придётся выдумать хоть какое-то объяснение, оправдывающее всё, что девушки могли услышать... Но сейчас неподходящее время, чтобы на этом зацикливаться.

Португалец поднимается на ноги, оценивающе окидывая глазами измотанного Лео, прижавшегося к двери, и стреляя угрожающим взглядом. Но то был взгляд, выражающий его решительность продолжать. Ведь парень думал, что, будь он на месте Роналду, стал бы мадридист делать для него то же самое, противореча своему существу, склоняясь перед обречённостью стать тем, кто способен решить проблему, стать единственным человеком, у которого есть такая возможность, каковы бы желания ни взбрели в голову нуждающемуся? Криштиану облизывает губы и вытирает рот, избавляясь от последних капелек спермы, и Лионель ощущает на себе этот эротичный, пламенный взгляд, под которым все сомнения неминуемо гибнут, превращаются в пепел. Португалец наклоняется и нежно целует Лео, совершенно непринуждённо, и аргентинец мог бы почувствовать отвращение после того, что Роналду делал этим ртом, но такой поворот событий распаляет его с новой силой, заставляя бороться с самим собой снова и снова.

– Повернись, – мягко произносит Криштиану, его лицо принимает испуганно-задумчивое выражение, и мужчина вновь задаёт вопрос: «А хочет ли того Лионель?», но аргентинец лишь непонимающе хлопает глазами, выныривая из дурмана, обвивающего его разум после мучительных, но таких невыносимо-восхитительных ласк Криса. Обуреваемый чувствами Лео не сразу осознаёт, чего хочет добиться от него мадридист, но когда до него доходит, то парень отрицательно мотает головой, не проронив ни слова. Крис удручённо вздыхает, нехотя наклоняется, поднимая рубашку, ведь он не мог принуждать Месси, не мог на него давить, ведь тот и так сделал для него слишком много, несмотря на своё семейное положение и ориентацию. Ко всему прочему, он принял его таким, каков Роналду был, хотя португалец чувствовал это и ранее, но сейчас его ощущения вышли на новый уровень - можно сказать, их отношения освободились от секретов, тяготивших мадридиста. Парень оборачивается, собираясь поскорее убраться отсюда, но останавливается, не смея двигаться, только смотреть, не отводя глаз. Лео упирается кулаками, сжатыми так, что белеют костяшки, о дверь, склонив голову и тяжело дыша. Волосы падают ему на лицо, и, как бы португалец ни старался разглядеть его эмоции, наконец, отмирая и обходя парня со всех сторон, ему это не удалось. Лионель не говорит ни слова, проклиная внутренний голос, орущий на него, что есть мочи, но аргентинец настойчиво продолжает верить, что он поступает правильно, он искренне думает, что этим обязательно поможет Роналду вернуться к жизни, одолев всё то, что на него навалилось. Месси слышит шуршание: одежда вновь оказывается на полу. Криштиану приближается к нему, обвивая рукой плечи, тихо прикасаясь губами к вискам, щекам, шее, будто извиняясь за свои действия, и Лео судорожно выдыхает и поворачивает голову, движимый ласками, откидывая волосы назад и открывая свое лицо Крису.

– Обещай мне...

– Всё, что угодно, – нерешительно бормочет португалец, всё еще сомневаясь в желании Месси продолжать.

– Что я останусь жив.

Роналду тихо смеется, удивляясь тому, что Лео способен сейчас шутить. И ведь ему видно, что страх говорит вместо парня, хотя Крис никогда прежде не замечал подобного выражения на лице Месси, всегда держащегося отстранённо, по-королевски манерно, избегая на своём пути каких-либо конфликтов, но если таковые и имелись, то он выходил из них победителем – не иначе.

Роналду отступает, напоследок опаляя Лео жарким дыханием, аргентинец ждёт, ждёт продолжения, он ничего не видит и не слышит, старательно напрягая все органы чувств, в попытке разобрать хоть что-то, но каждый раз всё венчается провалом. И, наконец, он распознает звук, так напоминающий детское причмокивание. Криштиану наблюдает за Лионелем, восхищаясь его выдержкой, и понимает, что не сможет расплатиться с ним за неё ничем и никогда. Он кладёт указательный палец в рот, плотно сжимая губы. В кожу врезаются зубы, но Крис не собирается отступать, поминая всех своих предыдущих партнеров и осознавая, что никто из них, будь то женщина или мужчина, не возбуждали в нём подобных чувств, и ко всем страхам, что переполняли его сейчас, добавилась боязнь безответной любви. Мадридист опускает руку, скользкую и влажную, следом дотрагиваясь ею до напряжённых ягодиц Лео, тот вздрагивает, и мышцы каменеют под дразнящими прикосновениями португальца. Будь на месте Месси кто-то иной, это бы расстроило Криштиану или даже разозлило, но только не с ним, поэтому парень шепчет что-то успокаивающее, и Лионель недоверчиво поддаётся, расслабляясь телом, но не разумом, в котором сомнения продолжают играть с ним злую шутку. Но эти сомнения касались лишь происходящего, не более. Лео чувствует, как Роналду разводит его ягодицы, упирается пальцем в его анальное отверстие, чувственно надавливая, пока не вставляя внутрь. Парень снова ждет согласия Лионеля, который, помедлив секунду, снова кивает, задерживая дыхание и чувствуя, как португалец проникает в него миллиметр за миллиметром, постепенно растягивая тугие мышцы. Аргентинец прерывисто дышит, больше его ничто не заботит, кроме волнения и некоторых опасений, занимающего все мысли. Они касаются того, что Крис собирается трахнуть его, никак иначе, и Месси согласился на это самолично, ведь мадридист не выказывал никакого напора, он начинал подчиняться воле Лео, в свою очередь слушавшего свое внутреннее "Я", кричащее именно о помощи, о дружеской помощи, какой бы странной и нехарактерной товарищам она ни была. Если где-то в глубине души Лионель предполагал боль, то в момент, когда Криштиану начал медленно двигать пальцем, прокручивая его, аргентинец не чувствовал ничего, кроме наслаждения. Но так продолжалось лишь до тех пор, пока португалец не ввёл второй палец, и тут Месси ощутил дискомфорт, подрагивая и покрываясь мурашками, на что Крис забормотал извинения, прикусывая раскрасневшуюся мочку уха Лео, заставляя его дрожать теперь уже не от боли, а от приятных, игривых ласк. 

– _Intimamente..._ ***** – хрипит португалец, вжимаясь в тело почти обессиленного Лионеля, который готов разрыдаться, давясь льющимися через край эмоциями – рот Криштиану, ласкающий шею, его пальцы, умело изворачивающиеся внутри Лео, и гортанный, похожий на звериный рык голос, ласкающий слух, доводящий до исступления. И кто теперь докажет Месси, что он поступил неправильно? Хоть в нём изредка всплывали сомнения, он получал огромное удовольствие от того, что делал, и что позволял делать Крису. Подобного рода наслаждение Лионель испытывал впервые в жизни и без задней мысли мог сказать, что, не стыдясь себя, будет вспоминать об этом моменте. 

Когда рука Криштиану исчезает, Лео понимает, что последует за этим, его кровь разгоняется, шумом отдаваясь в ушах, и когда парень чувствует напряжённый член, упирающийся в анальное отверстие, затаивает дыхание, на что Крис обвивает его руками, легонько пощипывая пальцами соски. Роналду медленно входит, останавливаясь каждую секунду, чтобы Лионель мог привыкнуть к нему, не оттолкнув, не почувствовав чего-то, что может ранить его, навсегда изменив своё отношение к португальцу, в мыслях которого частенько проскальзывают подобные размышления. Хотя Месси и был весьма маленького роста по сравнению с португальцем, второму это никак не мешало, добавляя некую изюминку в происходящее. Парень мог бы гордиться, что он первый, кто воздействовал на великого футболиста подобным образом и, сам того не желая, заставил его согласиться, ведь Криштиану изначально и предположить не мог, что Лионель сможет его хотя бы поцеловать, а о сексе и речи не шло. Когда Лео, наконец, расслабляется, то делает вдох, а Крис начинает двигаться, размеренно покачивая бёдрами, не спеша ускорять темп. Лионель, стараясь прочувствовать всё, в глубине души благодарен португальцу за некое подобие "ленивости". Роналду понимает, что, наконец, впервые за долгое время может успокоить свои нервы по-настоящему, а не мучить себя, пребывая то в хорошем расположении духа: развлекаясь с товарищами по команде на тренировках или наслаждаясь голами в матчах. А потом, когда эйфория проходит, снова впадать в кратковременную депрессию, которая вновь исчезнет, но её отголоски ничто не скроет.

– _También..._ ****** – срывается с губ Роналду прежде, чем он кончает, шумно выдыхая сквозь стиснутые зубы, Лео отступает, отчуждённо оглядываясь на португальца. Парень чувствует, как густая, слизкая сперма медленно стекает по его бёдрам, поэтому он торопливо подтягивает штаны, роясь по карманам в поисках салфеток или хоть чего-то, чем можно стереть белёсые разводы. Месси замечает протянутую ему руку со смятым в кулаке носовым платком, и каталонец незамедлительно принимает его, промокая ноги. – Извини... Что я... В тебя... – запинаясь, бормочет Криштиану, подбирая с пола одежду и приводя себя в порядок.

– Э-э-э... Ничего, – отвечает Лео, чувствуя себя не то чтобы неуютно, а с неким горьким привкусом, пятнами, очерняющими мысли. – Всё нормально.

Не проронив ни слова, мужчины собрались, торопливо покидая комнату. По дороге на выход, повстречав двух горничных, любезно оставивших мужчин наедине, Роналду невозмутимо проследовал мимо, ловко суя в нагрудный карман одной из девушек несколько купюр, Лео же не осмелился даже посмотреть в их сторону, семеня следом за португальцем, стараясь скрыть своё лицо, на котором не было ничего, кроме стыда.

***

– Ты видел, как они на нас посмотрели? – воскликнул португалец, сокрушаясь из-за произошедшего. Эйфория испарилась, открывая глаза на жестокую реальность.

– Они не расскажут. Не имеют права – это входит в их обязанности: скрывать всё, что происходит в этих стенах, – успокаивает парня Лионель, стараясь не думать о том, что случилось буквально десять минут назад.

– Так... Хорошо, – кивает Роналду. – И ещё...

– Да? 

– Предлагаю забыть о... Я не хотел. Извини, – Месси бросает усталый взгляд на Криса.

– Всё нормально, просто... – как только Лео вспоминает о том, что чувствовал, в его голове проносятся отголоски тайных желаний, и он вздрагивает.

– Замнём это. Ладно? – обрывает Лионеля Криштиану, не желая больше продолжать разговор. – Просто забудем. Хорошо? – добавляя более спокойным тоном.

– Хорошо, – кивает аргентинец. 

– И спасибо тебе, – отводя взгляд, бубнит Роналду.

– Да... Не за что. 

Сейчас Лео шарахался от одного лишь намека на мысль, что кто-то может узнать о них. Парень старался укрыть это волнение на задворках своего сознания и выполнить просьбу друга: просто не думать об этом, никогда не вспоминать. Но кого он обманывал? Забыть подобное не получится, в лучшем случае это произойдёт не скоро, но ради Криса ему придётся постараться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Maldita sea! - исп.Черт!  
> ** Que sí, todo lo pasó..! - исп. Да пошло оно всё!  
> *** Más! - исп. Еще!  
> **** Еm segredo... - порт. Тише-тише...  
> ***** Intimamente ... - порт. Тесно...  
> ****** También... - исп. Как хорошо...  
> __________
> 
> ZHU - Baby I'm wasted  
> Imagine Dragons - Battle Cry  
> Gregorian - In The Shadows  
> __________
> 
> *Антонио Мачадо (1875 - 1939) - испанский поэт, драматург, мыслитель-эссеист.


	2. Подарок от Барселоны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Что не так?  
> – Что?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumbler! Only football slash stuff: [hymenaeos](http://SBinfo.ru/1447078320)

На Камп Ноу каждый болельщик, без исключения, скандирует имя великого аргентинца, и с точностью до наоборот история повторяется на мадридском Сантьяго Бернабеу, когда фанаты до потери пульса выкрикивают «Роналду! Роналду!», но лишь за единственным исключением – с точно таким же рвением они освистывают его. Люди считают - португалец не имеет права на ошибку, «машина» обязана оправдывать своё прозвище, в какую бы ситуацию столичная команда ни попала.

Увлечённые футболом, находясь в здравом рассудке, ни за что не скажут, что Криштиану – эгоистичный игрок, который не работает на команду, ведь нельзя отобрать его мастерства и всего того, что он сделал для Реала. Этим-то Крис и Лео были похожи. Звёзды мирового спорта, находящиеся на самой вершине, добившиеся подобного успеха самостоятельно, своим рвением и трудолюбием.

***

Идёт восемнадцатая минута, судья выстраивает стенку, а Гарет недовольно стреляет глазами в Лионеля, становясь чуть ближе к штрафной линии, буквально секунду назад нанесённой главным арбитром. Месси никак не реагирует на этот взгляд, сосредоточенно следя за мадридским голкипером и внимая словам Неймара, предлагающим несколько возможных вариантов развития событий. Раздаётся пронзительный свисток, и аргентинец, не медля, бьёт, делая точный пас на Матье, который впоследствии ударом головы отправляет мяч в ворота Сливочных. Трибуны впадают в неистовство, вспышки камер слепят глаза игроков. В суматохе, пока спортсмены разбегаются по полю, Лео печально косится на Роналду, который хмыкает, закатив глаза. Не то чтобы португалец не радовался успехам друга, просто нельзя было пренебрегать тем фактом, что Роналду, как и любой другой футболист, желал победы своей команде.

Болельщики, будто по инерции, умолкают только тогда, когда мяч переходит во владение Реала. Напряжённый поединок выматывает, и если некоторые говорят, что игроки впадают в транс, выполняя свои обязанности по заученной траектории, то это не так. Барселона нередко атакует ворота Касильяса, обходя защиту, состав которой знается лучшим в мире, и тогда сердце португальца уходит в пятки, тело предательски дрожит, и мужчина бросается на помощь товарищам, а когда мяч отвоёван и настает время идти в «ответку», сил почти нет. Собравшись с духом и устало ухмыляясь, глядя на покатившихся по полю Рамоса и Пике, Роналду стремительно бросается вперёд, обгоняя Барселону, не успевшую вернуться на свою часть поля. Мадридисты понимают – подобный рывок обозначает нечто, что обязательно закончится голом в ворота соперника. Криштиану бежит наравне с Каримом, уворачивающимся от нагоняющих его каталонских защитников. Француз, увидев, что Крис открыт, немедленно делает передачу, и, конечно же, Браво расстроено опускает руки, когда португалец поражает его ворота. Трибуны раздражённо освистывают вингера, на что Жерар многозначительно почесывает висок, стоя у ворот и наблюдая за ликующими мадридистами, в мгновение ока подскочившими к нападающему.

Высвободившись из рук товарищей, Крис довольно вздыхает, бросая взгляд на Лео, находящегося от него метрах в тридцати. Форвард ухмыляется, встречаясь глазами с Коротышкой, который тут же отворачивается, упирая руки в бока в привычной ему манере. Когда трибуны вновь срываются, заглушая всё вокруг потоком грязных ругательств и оскорблений в сторону Реала, Криштиану корчит недовольную гримасу, так, что между бровями складывается морщинка, вздыхает, оглядываясь по сторонам и вскидывая руки в успокаивающем жесте, на что вопли поклонников Барселоны лишь усиливаются, не говоря уже о мрачных выражениях на лицах представителей испанской футбольной федерации. Стараясь не зацикливать на этом особого внимания, Крис возвращается на свою позицию, где-то в глубине души понимая, что подобное действие на чужом поле ему еще аукнется.

Игра продолжается, и, по меркам португальца, проходит ещё около десяти минут, когда, вновь собрав свою волю и силы в кулак, мадридисты бросаются в атаку. Ситуация находится под контролем Роналду, но когда соперник обступает парня со всех сторон, преграждая путь, Крис отдает пас на Гарета, и тот с лёгкостью отправляет мяч в ворота. В это же мгновение боковой арбитр поднимает флажок, сообщая игрокам об офсайде, и Бэйл удручённо опускает взгляд, устало перебирая ногами и нарочно цепляя носками бутс газонную траву. Остаётся пять минут, но положение не меняется – счёт остается на равных: один-один, и первый тайм благополучно завершается, оставив, правда, горькое послевкусие после неудачно забитого гола.

Всё бы ничего, да и проигрывать не на своем поле с минимальным разрывом не так зазорно, но настроение португальца окончательно сходит на нет, когда Суарес обращает игровое положение в пользу Барселоны, забивая второй гол. Фанаты ликуют, скандируя имя уругвайца, но они не были бы самими собой, позабыв о насмешках над столичным клубом. Но, как бы то ни было, они должны были понимать, что в сегодняшнем поединке сошлись не только чемпионы Испании, но и короли мирового футбола, давая возможность поклонникам наблюдать красивейший матч, проведённый на высшем уровне. 

Каждый человек чего-то боится, и Криштиану не исключение, он никогда не думал о том, что будет, когда придёт время завершить свою карьеру, и это являлось его самым большим страхом, а сейчас лишь отголоски того чувства сулили ему поражение на Камп Ноу, сулили ему отвратное ощущение, которое он почувствует, когда слишком требовательные фанаты Реала примутся его осуждать... Правда, оставались в этом и бередящие душу воспоминания о победе на Сантьяго Бернабеу, которую мадридисты одержали в начале сезона, разгромив каталонцев со счетом три-один, так что этот проигрыш будет для Сливочных не самым страшным. 

Звучит финальный свисток, и, обменявшись тревожными взглядами с Серхио, Криштиану направляется прямиком в подтрибунные помещения.

***

В раздевалке стояла непривычная тишина, хотя она всегда сопровождала поражения, в особенности от такого сильного соперника, как Барселона. Завтра предстояла послематчевая конференция, являющаяся неотъемлемой частью каждого Эль Класико, к которой, Роналду, конечно же, не собирался готовиться. По привычке он не давал интервью ещё несколько дней после неудачных поединков.

В подобные моменты, когда настроения нет совсем, лишь «избранные» могут взять на себя роль шутника-весельчака, чтобы взбодрить команду, подарить надежду на то, что поражения – важное препятствие на пути к победе. Естественно, ни у кого никогда не было сомнений, что такими людьми являлись Рамос, Виейра и, конечно же, Коэнтрау, который, по слухам, лучше всех «заправлял кальян» и крутил отменные косяки, но то были лишь клубные байки и шутки, а в реальности никто не знал, было ли это так на самом деле. Хотя последнего выпускали на поле не часто, он всегда поддерживал товарища по национальной сборной, и нередко после забитого гола Роналду бежал к другу, заключая того в медвежьи объятия, и только потом принимал поздравления от остальной команды. С Марсело же у португальца были не менее близкие отношения, а о коронном номере, сопровождающим далеко не каждое поражение ворот мадридским форвардом, можно и не говорить: фанаты безумствовали, не упуская шанса заснять на камеру синхронный прыжок бразильца и Криштиану. Серхио также не обходил подобные празднества стороной, присоединяясь к ним незамедлительно.

– Ну, что? – Рамос усаживается на деревянную скамейку, похлопывая Роналду по плечу.

– В смысле? – парень вопросительно приподнимает бровь, а потом наклоняется, развязывая шнурки на бутсах.

– Всё плохо? 

– А ты думаешь, нет? – с этим никак нельзя было поспорить, и испанец просто пожимает плечами.

– Брось, чувак, – Фабио проводит пальцами по своей голове, ещё больше взлохмачивая волосы. – Не стоит так убиваться.

– А я думаю – стоит. Так позорно проиграть…

– Заткнись, а, – отмахивается от него Коэнтрау. – Конечно, если ты хочешь, – размышляет он, – можешь корить себя до посинения... Но я бы на твоем месте этого не делал.

– Но ты не на моем месте, – огрызается Крис, подхватывает полотенце и направляется в душ. Последнее, что он слышит, это усталый голос Серхио, сообщающий остальным, мол: «Я с ним разберусь». Большинство членов команды считали, что Криштиану излишне драматизирует, но для него подобные чувства были совершенной обыденностью, и он не видел ничего плохого в своем поведении.

Крис открывает кран и с наслаждение вздыхает. Тёплые струи хлещут по плечам, заглушая надоедливый шум болтовни, доносящийся из раздевалки. Если дело касалось тренировок, то Криштиану, как правило, появлялся на них первым, а уезжал последним, задерживаясь в тренировочном комплексе чуть ли не до темноты, но с точностью до наоборот история повторялась после поражений. Мужчина сломя голову собирался и покидал стадион; грубо говоря, быстрее, чем опустеют трибуны. Крис слышит приглушенные шаги и оборачивается - это не кто иной, как Рамос. Защитник окидывает португальца оценивающим взглядом, останавливаясь на самых интересных местах, и включает соседний душ.

– Похотливый ублюдок, – словно бы невзначай говорит Роналду, невинно отводя глаза и стараясь сдержать улыбку.

– Я всё слышу, – хмыкает Серхио.

– Тогда нечего смотреть.

– А ты будто стесняешься, – прыскает испанец, намыливая голову.

– Только не тебя, дорогой, – язвительно отвечает Криштиану, отворачиваясь от Рамоса, дабы тот потом не стал шутить про «краснеющего» мужика. Говоря это, португальцу сразу вспомнились былые деньки в Манчестер Юнайтед, когда «бывалые» толкали ему байки про свои «Донжуанские» похождения, заставляя всякий раз смущаться и выбегать из раздевалки, чуть ли не со слезами.

– Потереть тебе спинку, пупсик? – прополоснув горло и сплюнув, предлагает Серхио.

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Тем более, после поражения…

– Как хочешь, – испанец пожимает плечами, выдавливая немного геля на собственную мочалку.

Вдруг дверь открывается, впуская в помещение холодный воздух. Икер недовольно окидывает взглядом принимающих душ, подмечая расслабленное выражение на лице Роналду. Хотя тут и нечему было радоваться, Касильяс облегчённо вздыхает, мысленно благодаря Рамоса за свой талант выводить португальца из особого рода депрессии; правда, как только Криштиану расстанется с товарищами, всё вернется на круги своя, он замкнется в себе на неопределённое количество времени, а, может, и вообще до тех пор, пока мадридисты вновь не одержат победу.

– Развлекаетесь? – он беззлобно качает головой, вешая полотенце на крючок.

– Ну, ещё бы. Вот прошу Ронни потереть мне спинку, – хихикает Рамос, протягивая ошалевшему другу мочалку, и тот, открыв рот, принимает её.

– А, не буду вам мешать, - саркастично отзывается вратарь, поворачиваясь к мужчинам спиной.

Криштиану снова краснеет, щёки заливает алый румянец, а уши горят огнём. Он теперь уже не в силах скрыть своё лицо, ведь Серхио смотрит на него в упор. Крис закатывает глаза, мол, всё под контролем, но испанца на подобный трюк не купишь, и парень с наслаждением приближается к португальцу, подставляя спину. Крис возвращается к реальности, в его взгляде пляшут озорные огоньки. Парень поднимает руку, сжимает мочалку и начинает тереть, да с такой силой, что на руках вздуваются вены, а Рамос недовольно пыхтит, но терпит, не собираясь сдаваться.

– Грязный садист, – шипит он. – Что люди подумают, когда увидят твоё творение?

– Хм... какая-то горячая цыпочка нехило раскрасила тебя.

– Ага, очень мило, так и передам Пилар, – бурчит Серхио, отбирая орудие преступления у Роналду.

– Она у тебя душка, – хохочет Крис, закрывая кран и стряхивая воду с волос. Мужчина торопливо подбирает вещи и косолапо пробирается к выходу, поскальзываясь на мокром полу.

*** 

Лео усаживается в здоровенный Лэнд Ровер темного матового оттенка. На дворе стоял поздний вечер, и не знай парень, что автомобиль стоит здесь, точно бы врезался в него. Криштиану всегда насмехался над аргентинцем, а, точнее, над габаритами машины и им самим, но мужчина всегда отмахивался от едких комментариев, мол, безопасность сына и жены превыше эстетики. Месси поворачивает ключ зажигания, мотор заводится, тихо урча, и парень трогает авто с места, выворачивая со спец-парковки на городские улицы. Куда ни посмотри – везде пробки, а их эпицентр – Камп Ноу, собравший на сегодняшнем матче рекордное количество зрителей. Лионель бурчит себе под нос ругательства, подумывая о том, что недавно вернувшаяся из Росарио Антонелла будет в ярости, но ему не привыкать – несмотря на своё миловидное личико, женщина была очень скандальной, и больше всего она ненавидела опоздания или задержки. В голове у Лео всплывают слова Криса: «Она меня терпеть не может...», пожалуй, после той ночи, мужчина только сейчас осознал их значимость: Анто не воспринимала всерьёз людей, похожих на мадридиста, она не выносила подобный тип характера, и если девушка замечала в человеке черты, хоть отдалённо напоминающие Роналду, то они могли вызвать в ней лишь неприязнь. И, конечно же, аргентинка будто бы специально находила нечто схожее между своим мужем и португальцем, нередко обижаясь или капризничая, так что сегодня Лионелю не избежать очередного «закидона», похожего на те, что сопровождают его семейную жизнь после рождения Тьяго. Мужчина не мог винить сына в переменившемся характере Антонеллы, нет, просто их жизнь постепенно превращалась в обыденную рутину, становилось такой же, как и у других семей – серой и скучной.

Машина останавливается на светофоре, и Лео выглядывает в окно – небо над Барселоной сегодня чернее чёрного, поэтому на нём отчётливо видны огни взлетающих самолетов. Лионель со скуки считает «железных птиц», стараясь отвлечься от мыслей о матче и не загадывать, в котором из самолетов летит столичная команда... Загорается зелёный, и аргентинец, встрепенувшись, продолжает путь.

Добравшись до дома, Лео тихо ставит машину в гараж, выбирается наружу, в то время как прохладный ветерок треплет волосы. Света в окнах не видно, и Месси заключает, что Тьяго и Анто уже спят, ну а как иначе… На часах – начало второго, вокруг – ни души. Лионель, наслаждаясь последними мгновениями, проведёнными на улице, ставит автомобиль на сигнализацию и заходит в дом. Скинув кроссовки, парень немедленно направляется наверх, попутно стягивая куртку и джинсы. Он, вот уже собираясь шагнуть на последнюю ступеньку, слышит за своей спиной недовольные вздохи и наигранный кашель. 

– Как матч? – голос Антонеллы суров и холоден.

– Выиграли, – перенимая интонацию жены, отзывается Лео.

– Я рада.

– И я. Идем спать, – мужчина хочет поскорее покинуть это место и лечь в кровать. Он устал, и сил на излишние споры уже не осталось.

– Угу. Время-то позднее... - как бы аргентинка ни пыталась завуалировать собственную претензию, Месси знал женщину как облупленную, уже давно не попадаясь на подобные уловки.

– Да, пробки были, – всякий раз Лео твердит про себя, что не будет оправдываться, но слова сами слетают с языка, не консультируясь с мозгом и внемля лишь защитным инстинктам, ведь, если она сейчас закричит, проснется Тьяго, заплачет, и мальчика придётся долго успокаивать...

– Я и не сомневаюсь. Наверное, надо было пораньше выехать, – как бы невзначай предлагает женщина.

– Конечно, в следующий раз договорюсь с Энрике, чтобы во время матча отпустил. 

– Ох, какой шутник! Ты лучше вспомни, как...

– ...как что? – срывается Месси, впотьмах сверкая глазами. А ведь Анто просидела всю ночь внизу только ради того, чтобы упрекнуть...

– Как я ждала тебя в аэропорту, но ты не появился вовремя! Так ничего и не объяснив! 

– Не твое дело, – шипит Лео, решительно продолжая путь в спальню.

– Ты бросил меня, ради этой португальской принцессы! 

Мужчина останавливается, набирая в грудь побольше воздуха. Ещё пять минут назад он наслаждался хорошей погодой и тишиной, а теперь в нём клокочет злоба, которая ещё долгое время будет напоминать о себе быстрыми переменами настроения и усталостью. 

– Ты...

– Желчью не захлебнись, – отрезает Месси, стараясь держать себя в руках и не повышать голос. – И веди себя тише, не то ребёнка разбудишь.

– Ах... разбужу, значит?! Вот как ты заговорил, папаша! Тебя никогда нет рядом! Совсем! Всё приходится делать самой!

– Ага, – мужчина открывает дверь в комнату, бросает одежду на пол и падает на кровать, утыкаясь носом в подушку. – Но при всём при этом, его первое слово было «папа», – как бы он хотел промолчать и не подливать масла в огонь, чтобы поскорее успокоиться и провалиться в блаженный сон… язык не слушался парня.

– Ты как..! – девушка не знала, что сказать, перебирая всё подряд и складывая в одну кучу.

– Как кто? – бубнит Лео.

– Как он! Как этот грёбаный Ронни!

– Уж лучше я буду как «грёбаный Ронни», чем стану похожим на тебя, – отрезает Месси, победно вздыхая и отворачиваясь к стенке.

***

Тренировка прошла вполне себе успешно, не считая того, что большинство членов команды вели себя отрёшенно, по инерции выполняя упражнения. Если для Криштиану подобное поведение было объяснимо, и все давно привыкли к почти обоснованным переменам его настроения, то мужчина никак не ожидал, что сегодня на поле будет стоять полная тишина, даже Серхио с Марсело не получали нагоняй за тунеядство и неуместные шуточки. Крис, как обычно, приехал на базу раньше всех, когда рассвет ещё только занимался. Парень, натянув на себя тёплую толстовку, мирно разминался, наблюдая за восходом солнца. Постепенно начали подтягиваться и остальные с кислыми выражениями на лицах, разительно отличающимися от тех, что были тогда, в Барселоне, словно поражение в позавчерашнем матче подействовало на них только сегодня. Португалец решил, что всё не так уж и плохо – он не одинок в своих страданиях; что мадридисты, наконец, ощутили горечь поражения в полной мере и на своей шкуре.

Сегодня Крис не собирался задерживаться здесь допоздна, намереваясь провести вечер с сыном, но когда парень направился было к выходу, Серхио непринуждённо дёрнул его за плечо, рывком поворачивая к себе. Криштиану, споткнувшись, пошатнулся, чуть не встретив лицом пол, на что Рамос весело хохотнул, стараясь скрыть своё настроение, коротко именующееся: «не в духе».

– Погоди, Анчи хотел с тобой поговорить. 

Роналду непонимающе моргнул и пожал плечами, следуя по извилистыми коридорам в соседний корпус. 

Роналду зашёл в небольшую комнату, не особо отличающуюся от миллиона других таких же комнат, заполняющих всё пространство в многочисленных зданиях тренировочной базы. Помещение представляло собой тесную каморку с одним-единственным окном, занавешенным жалюзи, которые пропускали нещадно пекущее солнце, и Крису пришлось прикрыть лицо рукой, привыкая к яркому свету после полумрака коридоров. В центре комнатушки стоял деревянный стол, за которым сидел… Ну конечно, не кто иной, как Икер, неизменный капитан команды, Карло и Флорентино Перес, президент Мадридского Реала. Если Роналду ещё отдалённо мог предположить, почему Касильяс и Анчелотти здесь, но что касается последнего… 

\- Присаживайтесь, – статный испанец учтиво указывает на два свободных места. Криштиану не двигается с места, всё ещё находясь в замешательстве, ведь подобного диалога не планировалось. Спустя некоторое время Перес вопросительно приподнимает бровь, а Икер как бы невзначай кашляет, взглядом давая команду сесть, но когда Крис оставляет её без внимания, Серхио, бормоча извинения, подталкивает португальца к стулу, и тот нехотя опускается на него. – Спасибо, – хмыкает Флорентино. – Возникли кое-какие неприятности, – продолжает он, в упор смотря на недоумевающего нападающего. – С представителями LFP, но в большинстве своём с «Барселоной» и её болельщиками. 

– И какие же? – недовольно бросает Крис, а Рамос хватает его за руку и до боли сжимает, мол, помолчи, и так проблем не оберёмся. Тогда Роналду морщится и добавляет что-то похожее на «извините».

– Вот фотография. Каталонские фанаты были очень недовольны твоим поведением на их поле. Сам посмотри, – Анчи – так называли его за глаза все мадридисты, стараясь не упоминать эту шутливую кличку при главном тренере, который терпеть не мог это прозвище, но если кто-то и забывался, то потом нарезал круги вокруг базы до самого вечера – протягивает вингеру несколько альбомных листов, сложенных вдвое. Криштиану недоверчиво принимает их, еле-еле удерживая язвительные комментарии, крутящиеся на языке. Чего-чего, а хейтеров он ненавидел с такой же силой, с какой и они его, поэтому он не собирался церемониться, особенно с сине-гранатовыми поклонниками, так яро освистывавшими его в позавчерашнем матче. Крис опускает взгляд на несколько фото, сделанных с разных ракурсов: недовольное, взмокшее лицо и усталый взгляд, обращённый в сторону трибун, вздёрнутые, будто в знак поражения, ладони...

– Недурно получилось, а? – бубнит нападающий, просматривая однотипные снимки.

– Нам не до шуток, Криштиану, хватит! – шипит Касильяс, как правило, подходящий ко всем делам с особой серьёзностью, присущей лидеру команды, но, в отличие от Серхио, являвшимся душой мадридского Реала и со-капитаном, Икер не умел шутить. Совсем.

– Хорошо, а что вы от меня хотите... - вздыхает португалец, расстроенный ещё больше, ко всему уже имеющемуся. Мужчина корил себя за тон, в котором разговаривал с руководством, он никогда не позволял себе такого, разве что после поражений, но тогда к нему относились снисходительно, да и сейчас более-менее, стараясь донести до упрямого нападающего суть проблемы как можно мягче и безобиднее.

– Будь хорошим мальчиком, Крис, – протяжно отзывается Серхио.

– Ты знаешь, я уважаю тебя как человека, так и игрока, но не подставляй меня. Держи себя в руках, и всё будет в порядке, – заканчивает Перес, и остальные подскакивают следом, противно скребя ножками стульев о пол.

– Мы проследим за этим, – выпаливает голкипер, хватает Роналду за локоть и выволакивает того в коридор, маня Рамоса за собой.

Как только дверь за ними захлопывается, оставляя тренера и президента наедине, Касильяс, гневно стреляя глазами, начинает свою пылкую тираду:

– Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Рон! Неужели так сложно просто не обращать на этих идиотов внимания? Чтобы потом нам с Серхио не приходилось краснеть, выслушивая лекцию о том, как следует себя вести на чужом поле! - Касильяс не кричал, он никогда не позволял себе подобного, но ярость в нём клокотала слишком сильно, чтобы просто строго отчитать вингера.

– Ладно-ладно. Я понял, – закатив глаза, отзывается Крис, и вратарь обречённо опускает глаза, качая головой.

– Ничего ты не понял, – якобы расстроено бурчит себе под нос Рамос, стараясь разрядить обстановку, и Икер поднимает голову, многозначительно смотря на Серхио, который кивает, отвечая на мысленный вопрос. – Идём, Ронни. Хватит с тебя на сегодня приключений.

– Вы придурки! – португалец вскидывает руки и поворачивает в направлении выхода, ровно туда же, откуда они пришли несколько минут назад.

Защитник нагоняет Роналду через несколько секунд, поравнявшись с ним. Повисает неловкое молчание, Крис думает о том, что день не задался, а всё из-за этих... каталонцев. И угораздило же Лионеля попасть в такую команду, хотя и являвшуюся одной из лучших в мире. Конечно же, аргентинец был достоин её, но не фанатов, которые с таким неуважением и неприязнью относятся к другим сборным... Размышляя над этим, Криштиану заживо хоронит свои претензии к «Барселоне» и её поклонникам, поминая «добрым» словом собственных болельщиков, которые подгаживали ему и похлеще…

– Проклятый Коротышка, – бросает Роналду, выйдя на улицу. 

– А, ты о Лео? – Рамос довольно улыбается.

– О ком же еще? Чтоб его... Вместе со всей Каталонией, – Криштиану раздражённо пинает маленький камушек, попавшийся под ноги. Казалось бы, что вечер ещё не был потерян, и португальца ожидал ужин в кругу семьи, но теперь-то ему было не до того. Он знал, что говорит всё это не всерьёз, но мужчина просто не мог остановить себя. Слова сами срывались с его губ. Равно как тогда... Когда он всеми силами пытался удержать тайну, но не смог, открывшись Месси... - Сил моих нет, – вздыхает Роналду, упираясь руками о раскалённый на солнце каркас своей машины.

– Тебе нужно развеяться, чувак, – констатирует Серхио, кивая в подтверждение собственных слов.

– Нет, извини, – отрицательно мотает головой Крис. – Не сегодня.

– А я вот думаю – как раз самое время.

– Нет.

– Хватит убиваться из-за Барселоны, – слова прозвучали как упрек, и, возможно, испанец был прав, разговаривая с Криштиану в подобной манере. – Это не приведёт ни к чему хорошему. – Нападающий молчит, скрывая свой взгляд под тёмными солнечными очками. 

– Завтра я улетаю в Португалию. Увидимся через неделю, – не проронив больше ни слова, Криштиану забирается в машину, заводит мотор и резко срывается с места, ловко маневрируя по парковке и уносясь прочь.

*** 

Ещё вчера вечером Лео с семьёй вернулся в Аргентину, чтобы отыграть матчи со сборной, но когда физиолог проводил осмотр игроков, то выявил у нападающего небольшую травму ноги, посоветовав главному тренеру освободить капитана команды от участия в играх. Также мужчине было запрещено посещать тренировки, и, по сути, у него возник внеплановый отпуск, который он решил провести с семьёй. Месси радовала возможность побыть с сыном, которого он видел довольно-таки редко.

Нападающий мирно покачивается в просторном гамаке, баюкая на руках маленького мальчика, надувшего пухлые губки. Лионель напевает какую-то колыбельную, вспоминая своё собственное детство, менее радужное, чем у его отпрыска, но, как и у любого другого ребёнка, оно, всё же, было. Парень вспоминает песенки, которые пела ему мать перед сном, защищая от ночных кошмаров. Минута за минутой тянется время, и Лео практически засыпает сам, умиротворённо наблюдая за Тьяго, тихонько посапывающим у него на руках. Погода стояла жаркая, даже для Аргентины, даже для марта. Безветрие и раскалённый воздух не позволяли находиться на улице долгое время, правда, после обеда, ближе к вечеру, солнце умеряло свой пыл, и люди выбирались из домов, не опасаясь получить солнечный удар.

Чуть было задремав, Лео слышит назойливое пиликанье мобильника, мгновенно приходя в себя и одолев сонливое марево. Мужчина незамедлительно сбрасывает вызов, в надежде, что звонок не разбудил сына. И действительно, мальчик спал, не шелохнувшись, но... Это не спасает Месси от гневного взгляда Антонеллы, наблюдающей за ними через большое кухонное окно. Женщина качает головой, стараясь взять себя в руки, а затем скрывается в глубине дома. Проходит несколько мгновений, и она появляется в поле зрения во всем своем раздражённом великолепии.

– Ничего доверить нельзя! – шипит девушка, чуть ли не выхватывая Тьяго из рук отца, напоследок окидывая Лионеля презрительным взглядом и унося мальчика внутрь. Мужчина наблюдает, как тёмный силуэт Анто мелькает на лестнице, а затем исчезает на втором этаже. Лео вздыхает, закидывая руки за голову и сверля взглядом голубое небо, но нападающий вскакивает минут через пять и начинает мерить шагами газон, стараясь приглушить бурлящие чувства. Он снова достает телефон, решая проверить входящие звонки. На экране значится «Крис», и в голове аргентинца всплывают догадки, мол, он записан у Роналду менее безобидно. Нажав на кнопку вызова, Лионель терпеливо дожидается ответа, и спустя длительное время в трубке раздаётся голос:

_– А, Коротышка?_

– Соизволил ответить? – ехидно отвечает Месси вопросом на вопрос. Крис молчит, а затем, отбросив юмор в сторону, проницательно констатирует:

_– Что-то случилось._

– С чего ты взял? – усмехается Лионель, но кого он обманывает? Даже если они находились на разных материках, португалец с лёгкостью распознавал в голосе друга всё, что только можно представить.

_– Ой, брось, Лео. Что у тебя там?_

– При встрече расскажу, – недовольно отмахивается аргентинец, а внутренний голос начинает напоминать ему подробности их конфиденциальной встречи, и то, что Роналду...

_– Если она состоится,_ – поправляет Криштиану.

– Будь в этом уверен. 

_– Купишь жеребьевку Лиги Чемпионов? Если мы, конечно, дойдем до полуфинала,_ – хохочет португалец.

– Всё ради тебя.

_– Что ж... Тогда до встречи._

– Пока, – Лионель нажимает на «отбой» и закрывает глаза, моля Бога и надеясь всей душой, что они не увидятся, хотя бы в ближайшие два-три месяца.

*** 

Солнце – самый страшный враг любого вратаря, будь то голкипер мирового уровня или же игрок самого непримечательного клуба. Конечно же, мастерство играет большую роль, но нельзя отнимать и всевозможных факторов, способных помешать работе футболиста.

Сантьяго Бернабеу не ломился от зрителей на сегодняшнем матче. Бэйл выиграл мяч, с лёгкостью огибая защитников Гранады и входя в штрафную площадь, лицом к лицу с Ойером, который, в попытке сохранить положение ноль-ноль, бросается под ноги вингеру, но, увы, поздно – Гарет одним точным ударом поражает ворота, принося первый гол в копилку своей команде. Товарищи подскакивают к валлийцу, сжимая его в объятиях и подбадривающе похлопывая по спине. 

Радости болельщиков нет предела, когда Хамес, не так давно оправившийся от травмы, но делающий довольно большие успехи в последних играх и подающий большие надежды, делает результативную передачу на Роналду, и тот забивает второй мяч. Фанаты смеются и щёлкают фотоаппаратами, запечатлевая знаменитое представление.

Такого шоу мало кто ожидал. Хотя многие оценивали этот матч как не самый сложный для Реала, специалисты не могли предположить количество мячей, которые поразят ворота Гранады. Собственно, с каждым созданным моментом эйфория нарастает, болельщики постепенно оттаивают после поражения в игре с Барселоной, а когда Криштиану забивает свой второй гол, и через минуту следует третий, добавляя в копилку достижений португальца очередной хет-трик, фанаты рыдают от счастья, почтенно наблюдая за игрой стоя и не позволяя себе садиться. 

На перерыв команды уходят с разными настроениями, и, конечно же, очевидно, почему. На счету Мадрида четыре гола, на счету Гранады – ноль. Положение у гостей, чего греха таить, ужасное, ведь ведомые собственным успехом мадридисты превращаются в «машины», а когда в некое подобие непобедимых монстров обратятся все, их уже будет невозможно остановить.

Через семь минут после начала второго тайма Бензема отправляет мяч в ворота Ойера. И тут-то можно было поспорить, что в первом тайме испанскому вратарю мешало слепящее солнце, но что стало причиной этого пропущенного гола? Не иначе как мастерство столичного клуба. За французским голом незамедлительно следует португальский, и трибуны начинают постепенно пустеть: болельщики Гранады, не выдерживая открытого издевательства над кумирами, покидают стадион, в то время как фанаты Реала ни на миг не затихают.

Когда Карим оформил дубль, людям, наблюдавшим за матчем, становилось страшно, они задавались вопросом - сколько еще голов забьют мадридисты? Сами же игроки не собирались удерживать создавшуюся ситуацию, бросаясь в бой всякий раз, как подворачивался момент, и их попытки увенчались успехом на последней минуте, после автогола Гранады и одного собственного пропущенного мяча. Всего одного, и теперь нельзя было судить о том, что вратарю гостей мешало солнце, или же для него настала черная полоса, просто игроки Мадрида показали игру на высоком уровне, выкладываясь на все сто. Они делали это не только ради себя, но и ради своих поклонников, уже к концу поединка полностью избавившихся от горького послевкусия поражения на Камп Ноу.

Сегодня болельщики скандировали имя Роналду, оформившего пента-трик. Настроение мужчины мгновенно переменилось, оставляя без внимания Барселону и недавний матч за национальную сборную, после которого завистники вновь начали перемывать кости, причитая, мол, он должен был забить: он же нападающий, он же лучший вингер современности. 

На всех парах влетая в раздевалку, Криштиану слышит за своей спиной радостные вопли товарищей по команде и доносящиеся с трибун крики. Счастью нет предела, поэтому португальца поздравляют, не говоря лишних слов, да они и ни к чему, ведь в их сплоченном коллективе все становится понятно на уровне обыкновенных жестов или просто взгляда. Крис развязывает шнурки на бутсах, стаскивает форму и, подхватив полотенце, бежит в душ. В нем просыпается маленький мальчик, который не может усидеть на месте, в котором клокочет нечто такое, что заглушает все страхи и волнения, запирая их на задворках сознания, да так, что ничто не выпустит их наружу. 

Парень выуживает из волос зеленые травинки и опускает взгляд на колени, одно из которых приобрело багровый оттенок.

– Чертова штанга! – морщится португалец, вспоминая, как влетел в металлическую перекладину, посылая в ворота Гранады очередной мяч.

– А, боевые шрамы? – голос раздается неожиданно, и Криштиану испуганно подпрыгивает, оглядываясь назад. Это Серхио, улыбающийся от уха до уха, да что говорить, Крис и сам не мог сдержать эмоций.

– Ссадина. Ничего особенного, – хмыкает мужчина, выдавливая на ладонь немного шампуня.

– Очень даже особенная, она принесла победу команде.

– Ссадина принесла победу команде? Там Фабио опять «шалит»? – смеется Роналду, булькая попадающей в рот водой.

– Еще бы. Присоединишься к нам? – саркастично отзывается Рамос, вставая под соседний душ.

0 Хм... - Криштиану любил проводить время с друзьями, и нередко это делал, но после такой грандиозной победы он хотел побыть со своим сыном, ведь у мальчика не было матери, и португалец боялся, что Криш чувствует себя одиноко, постоянно живя с бабушкой. Другая обстановка наблюдалась у остальных: что Лео, что Серхио их дети имели полноценную семью.

– Как хочешь, Ронни. Сегодня твой день, – заключает испанец. – И кстати, – давясь от смеха, продолжает он, – что насчёт традиций? 

– Каких? – недоумённо косится на Рамоса Крис, промывая глаза от пены.

– Потереть тебе спинку? – продолжает хохотать защитник, оскальзываясь на мокром полу. 

– Всё никак не успокоишься? – усмехается Роналду. – Пока не доберёшься до меня своими похотливыми ручонками?

– И никак иначе, – кивает мужчина, смачивая мочалку. – Поворачивайся, – командует он, и Криштиану, закатив глаза, подчиняется, стараясь скорчить недовольную гримасу, но выходит только перекошенная улыбочка, не сильно напоминающая воинственность.

Серхио старательно массирует кожу португальца, мстя ему за свою спину, не так давно исполосованную красными разводами и мелкими царапинами от жёсткой ворсистой губки. Когда Роналду полностью намылен, испанец учтиво смывает пену душем, в то время как Крис нервно поглядывает на дверь – если кто-то войдёт, то потом шуточек не оберёшься, а история про «дружескую полировку» разлетится по всей команде, дойдя до тренерского состава, руководства и даже врачей, включая поваров, и прочее-прочее. 

– Готово, – сообщает Рамос, закрывая кран.

– Спасибо. Я этого не забуду! – восхищённо шепчет Криштиану, чуть ли не с поклоном, но когда встречается взглядом с Серхио, то не замечает у того ни грамма веселья. – Что? – тут же хмурится португалец, окидывая взглядом парня, себя и душевую. – Что не так? – интересуется он. Не проходит и доли секунды, как испанец подаётся вперед, прижимаясь своими губами к губам нападающего, и так же непринуждённо отстраняется, в то время как Роналду стоит, затаив дыхание и потеряв дар речи, на что Серхио пожимает плечами, состроив ангельское выражение лица, оборачивает полотенце вокруг бёдер и выходит прочь, напоследок бросив:

– Ничего.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Led Zeppelin - Kashmir  
> Aero Chord - Surface   
> Dead dy April - Beautiful nightmare


	3. Подарок от Райо. Часть 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Португалец всегда умилялся, когда защитник так называл своего отпрыска, ведь он и сам души не чаял в Крише, да и вообще очень любил детей. Особенно его радовал тот факт, что если надоедливые журналисты всё же добирались до его сына и начинали терроризировать мальчика вопросами, касающимися его футбольных предпочтений, то он нередко признавал, что они не ограничиваются папой, что мальчик так же, наравне, восхищается игрой и Лионеля Месси.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumbler! Only football slash stuff: [hymenaeos](http://SBinfo.ru/1447078320)

Прошло уже два дня с тех пор, как это случилось. И даже сам Криштиану не мог предположить, почему все события приняли такой оборот. Не то чтобы он был расстроен, нет, но и радостью нельзя назвать то, что он чувствует на данный момент. Мужчина находится в замешательстве, и как расценивать поступок женатого мужчины, да, к тому же, являющегося отцом, он не знает, ведь Роналду может заполучить любого, совершенно любого, если только пожелает. По большей части, дабы создать видимость находящегося в здравом уме человека, португалец, появлялся на публике в сопровождении миловидной девушки, или же в одиночку, а самым страшным кошмаром для нападающего, касающимся его личного «я», были ни травмы, ни завершение карьеры, а то, что самые пронырливые журналисты могли раскрыть его настоящую сущность, и она, увы, была далека от совершенства и моральных принципов. 

Два дня... всего лишь. А Серхио ведет себя так, будто живёт вместе с Крисом всю свою жизнь... Конечно же, это льстит вингеру, хотя он и не до конца уверен в том, как следует себя вести в подобной ситуации и на что рассчитывать, но и Рамос даёт ему чётко понять свои намерения, и они кажутся Роналду весьма привлекательными, собственно, как и сам защитник мадридского Реала. Между мужчинами на протяжении вот уже шести лет проскальзывало нечто подобное, отдалённо напоминающее происходящее – многозначительные взгляды или шуточки, возможно, слишком долгие объятия… Но то, как считал Крис, было игрой, не иначе, или же просто особенностью их отношений, ведь многие в команде вели себя подобным образом. И даже, бывало, Криштиану ловил себя на том, что слишком долго смотрел на испанца, делающего растяжку, или моющегося в душе, тая надежду, где-то в глубине подсознания, что Серхио – такой же, как он. И, спустя столько времени, его мечты осуществляются, становятся реальностью, будоражащей все чувства до мурашек. Правда была в этом и тёмная сторона, корящая Роналду за то, что он слишком быстро сдался и поддался искушению. Слишком быстро.

– Нет. Снимай это к чёрту! – Рамос недовольно качает головой, развалившись на широкой кровати и превращая в воронье гнездо совсем недавно идеально застеленное покрывало.

– Уверен? – морщится Крис, окидывая оценивающим взглядом своё отражение в зеркале.

– Абсолютно, – Роналду понимает, что есть в словах испанца нечто настораживающее, ведь сам-то защитник почти не смыслил в моде, руководствуясь правилом: «что первое под руку попадёт»... Так и сегодня, нацепив на себя белую рубашку с тёмным узором, от которого начинало рябить в глазах, синие джинсы и коричневое кепи*, мужчина выглядел нелепо.

– Знаешь... – Криштиану вновь смотрит на Рамоса, останавливаясь на золотистой пряжке, выделяющейся ярким пятном на буром ремне, косящим под цвет головного убора, валяющегося под рукой защитника, который, в свою очередь, проследил за взглядом португальца и усмехнулся.

– Не туда смотришь. Это единственное, что я знаю.

– Вот и я того же мнения. Так что помалкивай и дай мне спокойно собраться, – бурчит Крис, стыдясь самого себя.

– Раздуваешь из мухи слона. Мы же планировали отпраздновать твой дебют, а не дефилировать по Мадриду... А потом ты бы дал пару автографов, и свобода. На весь оставшийся день, – Рамос мечтательно вздыхает.

– Ага, свобода. Вот только завтра игра. Так что сильно не расходись, – Роналду бросает предупреждающий взгляд на Серхио, который в ответ строит ангельское личико, вскакивая с кровати.

Парень решительно приближается к нападающему, хватает его за плечи и вжимает в стену. Крис удивлённо вскидывает бровь, стараясь скрыть улыбку, намеревающуюся показаться на лице. Рамос медленно наклоняется, почти касаясь своими губами губ португальца, и Роналду с готовностью закрывает глаза, подаваясь вперёд, но потом чувствует, как Серхио оставляет лёгкий поцелуй на его щеке и отстраняется. Криштиану стреляет в испанца расстроенным взглядом, в глазах которого пляшут бесенята, подумывая о том, что злопамятным быть не так уж и плохо… Особенно, когда тебя вот так обламывают, а Крис просто терпеть не мог подобного отношения к себе. Слишком дразнящего. Слишком игривого. 

– Что хочу, то и ворочу, – заявляет защитник, улыбаясь во весь рот, хватает шляпу и выходит из комнаты. 

Через несколько минут, когда Криштиану был полностью готов и старался не обращать внимания на саркастичные замечания Серхио, испанец трогает машину с места, выезжая по извилистой подъездной дорожке на шоссе, ведущее из пригорода Мадрида в столицу. Роналду застёгивает ремень безопасности, разваливаясь на пассажирском сидении и угрюмо смотря в окно, наблюдая за проносящимися мимо автомобилями. Португалец любил водить, по сути, он получал от этого удовольствия не меньше, чем от игры в футбол, но спорт, конечно же, стоял на первом месте в списке пристрастий нападающего. Мужчине нравилась скорость, и он не особо старался ездить по правилам, поэтому Крис нередко «лихачил», но лишь при одном условии – если он ехал один. Должно быть, в силу своего характера парень не задумывался о последствиях такого поведения на дороге, что тревожило Серхио с того самого момента, как они познакомились, и доверить вингеру руль сейчас он попросту не мог.

– Не печалься, пупсик, обратно поедешь ты, ведь я собираюсь...

– ...нажраться? – перебивает Роналду. – Ага, прямо как на моем дне рождения, – мужчина хмыкает, прислоняясь лбом к холодному стеклу и скучающе зевая.

– Я не мог! Ты же знаешь!

– Почему же не мог? – удивляется Крис, косясь на защитника.

– Потому что. Иначе Барселона нас бы обыграла, – Серхио выдавливает из себя смешок, стараясь развеселить португальца.

– А, само собой, – Крис проклинает испанца, стараясь скрыть дрожь в руках от накативших воспоминаний. О Лео. 

Мужчина просил аргентинца забыть о том, что случилось, и никогда больше не вспоминать. Мадридист не знал, выполняет ли Месси его просьбу, в то время как сам придерживался своих убеждений до нынешнего момента. И тут, будто бы по заказу, телефон вибрирует в кармане вингера, сообщая о пришедшем сообщении. Роналду отклоняется в сторону, чуть разгибаясь и просовывая руку в узкий карман джинсов, не без труда вытаскивая мобильник. На экране высвечивается номер с пометкой «Коротышка», и Крис усмехается, крутя в голове всевозможные варианты того, как он записан в телефоне Лионеля. Открывая папку с сообщениями, Роналду нажимает на последнее, быстро пробегая глазами по тексту:

  
_«Что ж, поздравляю ;) Пять голов, да еще и без пенальти...»_ –

Криштиану раздражённо закатывает глаза, поминая добрым словом неумение Лео шутить.

_«...упс, меня занесло. Хах. Кстати, возникли кое-какие неприятности. Поговорим при встрече, наверное…»_

Ещё секунду назад Крис изобретал в голове остроумный ответ, но, прочтя последние слова, он отбрасывает эту затею на задворки своего сознания, гадая, что может случиться у Месси, с его-то семьёй… Роналду вспоминает, что не так давно аргентинец упоминал о том, что Антонелла хочет второго ребёнка, но мадридист постарался убедить Лео, что это не плохо, и ему даже показалось - всё получилось. Потом на ум пришёл недавний разговор, когда Месси ещё был в Росарио, и тогда по голосу Криштиану заподозрил неладное, но так и не добился ответа от друга.

– Что там? – смотря на дорогу, участливо интересуется Серхио, чуть выруливая на встречную полосу и принимая решение идти на обгон. Дорога пуста, не считая огромной, еле движущейся фуры, и Рамос без особых усилий объезжает неповоротливую машину, но как только манёвр закончен, мужчина тут же сбрасывает скорость ровно до той, с которой они ехали перед встречей с грузовиком, и Криштиану вздыхает.

– Да ничего, – Крис не знает, стоит ли говорить испанцу о Лео, даже несмотря на вполне себе приемлемые отношения между форвардом и защитником, ведь в жизни, по сути, они не контактировали, разве что по «вине» Криштиану, который был их общим другом. А поле не считается, ибо для Рамоса там умирали любые понятия о товариществе и нравственности: существовали только соперник и собственная команда, выступая за которую, он нередко получал жёлтые карточки, бросаясь в бой всякий раз, когда ситуация была не в пользу Реала, или же вступал в неуместную полемику с главным арбитром, отстаивая права одноклубников.

– Ладно, – пожимает плечами Серхио.

– Вот ещё что, – вспомнив давно крутившийся на языке вопрос, начинает Роналду. – Пилар не должна…

– Что? – удивляется испанец.

– Просто я не совсем понимаю, что происходит, – признаётся Крис, отворачиваясь в сторону.

– А что не так?

– Всё это... Неправильно. Ведь у тебя есть семья.

– И что? Моё отношение к ним не изменилось, да и любить я их не перестал. 

– Уверен?

– Да, Ронни! – теперь Рамос сверлит взглядом Роналду, засомневавшегося в правильности поставленного разговора, и подумывая о том, что, пожалуй, не стоило его начинать, ровно как тогда, с Лионелем.

– Но ты же...

– Что я? 

– Ты не такой, как я, – Криштиану выпрямляется. – И смотри на дорогу. Пожалуйста. 

Защитник качает головой, отворачиваясь от португальца.

В салоне повисает неловкое молчание, и, не зная, что предпринять, дабы разрядить обстановку, Серхио включает музыку, попадая на какую-то мелодичную песню, которую он тут же переключает, останавливаясь на шумной барабанной дроби. Чуть убавив звук, парень набирает в грудь побольше воздуха и продолжает: 

– А какой ты?

– Поверь, я пытался начать отношения с девушкой. Да с той же Шейк. Но у меня ничего не вышло. Потому что я до мозга костей – гей. Хорошо это, или плохо…

– Что ты ноешь? – серьёзно отвечает Рамос, всё ещё не смотря прямо перед собой. – Почему ты считаешь, что я...

– У тебя семья.

– У тебя тоже.

– Так, хватит. Я... - Серхио задумывается, постукивая указательным пальцем по рулю, и что-то задумчиво мыча. – Романтик из меня хреновый, поэтому скажу, что...

– Ну же, – Криштиану ухмыляется, подстрекая испанца выдать то, о чём нападающий уже давно догадался.

Но защитник так ничего и не говорит, а через минуту и вовсе тормозит, сворачивая на обочину. Когда машина полностью останавливается и хруст гравия под колёсами затихает, Серхио вылетает на улицу, начиная мерить шагами расстояние от автомобиля до трассы, которая источала противный запах раскалённого асфальта.

– Это не смешно, – хмыкает Рамос, натягивая на лицо едкую улыбочку. 

– Что не смешно? – недоумённо бурчит Крис, стараясь заглушить внутренний голос, потешающийся над его попытками начать отношения, которые, в конечном итоге, увенчаются тем же самым, что сопровождало все его любовные истории, – одиночеством.

Серхио бросает на него усталый взгляд, сцепляя руки за спиной в замок и не останавливаясь ни на секунду. Он и сам толком не понимал, что делает, но точно уверял себя в том, что обнадёживает Криса раньше времени, не до конца разобравшись в собственных чувствах. Испанец был одним из немногих, кому нападающий решился открыть тайну о собственной ориентации, так тщательно скрываемую от публики. Рамос принял эту новость с лёгкостью, и даже иногда подшучивал над португальцем, который никогда не заострял внимания на колких замечаниях.

Криштиану облокачивается о капот, наблюдая за размеренными шагами защитника и ожидая его ответа. В нём бурлят противоречивые эмоции – он жалеет, что довёл Серхио до такого, но, с другой стороны, наслаждается представлением и необычайной задумчивостью защитника. Мужчина улыбается собственным мыслям, приподнимая уголок рта. 

– Садист, – бурчит Рамос, замечая маленькую перемену в лице португальца.

– Вовсе нет, – отмахивается Криштиану.

– Ладно, – Серхио останавливается, закрывая глаза. – Я хотел сказать, что... В общем, ты мне нравишься. И всё.

– Ай-ай-ай... – Роналду шутливо грозит пальцем.

– Чтоб тебя, – рычит Рамос, встряхивая головой.

– М?

– Я говорю серьезно, а ты...

– Просто я не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, – невинно парирует Крис.

– Развлекаешься? 

– Нет, – прыскает португалец, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Серхио.

– И что тебя так веселит? – защитник складывает руки на груди, прищуривая глаза.

– Ничего, – еле сдерживая смех, выдавливает Криштиану.

– Знаешь, если бы ты не был таким…

– Каким?

– Ублюдком, – вскидывается Рамос. – То я бы тебе сказал.

– Что ж... Выкладывай, – Роналду меняется в лице, теперь на нём нет ни грамма веселья. 

– Я думаю, что я из этих.

– Из каких?

– В общем, мне кажется, что я гей. 

Криштиану кашляет, когда видит, что Серхио смущён. Португалец поражён до глубины души, ведь защитник отличался прямолинейностью, и его редко можно было зацепить, доводя до нелепого бормотания и краснеющих щёк.

– И давно ты это понял? – участливо интересуется Крис, виня себя за то, что насмехался над испанцем.

– Не знаю, – Рамос возвращается к обыденному, присущему только ему поведению – совершенно нахальному, беспардонному поведению. – А ты? 

– Без понятия, – кивает Роналду. – Так и будем тут стоять? – Вингер переводит взгляд на часы.

Серхио оглядывается по сторонам, растягивая губы в многозначительной улыбке. Затем подходит к Криштиану и рывком поднимает того с капота, тут же толкая к водительской двери. Португалец ухмыляется, вопросительно приподнимая бровь. Не долго думая, Серхио впивается в губы Роналду, томно вздыхая и проталкивая язык в чуть приоткрывшийся рот нападающего. Крис прикрывает глаза, протягивая руки к Рамосу, но тот хватает мужчину за запястья, прижимая их к горяченному металлу. Испанец вжимается в тело вингера, лишая его возможности двигаться, и тот охотно соглашается на подобные ласки. 

Мадридист разваливается на дверце, уволакивая защитника за собой и стараясь не разрывать поцелуй. Шея Криштиану покрывается красными пятнами, так было всегда, в большинстве своём - когда нападающий «развлекался» с мужчинами. Серхио отстраняется от Криса, напоследок проводя языком по губам португальца, на что тот прерывисто вздыхает, подавляя желание скинуть с себя рубашку и джинсы, противно липнувшие к вспотевшей коже. Жара стоит невыносимая, а тепло тела, вжимающегося в Роналду, и подавно затуманивает разум вингера.

Рамос прижимается ртом к горлу Криштиану, посасывая и покусывая кожу так, что остаются багровые отметины, и португалец недовольно рычит, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, но, в конечном итоге, он упирается стопой об отбойник, находя достаточно устойчивое положение. Серхио что-то шепчет, довольно улыбаясь, оказавшись между ног Криса, но в следующую секунду всё меняется, когда Роналду улавливает периферическим зрением движение за спиной испанца, а затем до его ушей доносится одобрительный свист. 

– Блять! – нападающий отталкивает Рамоса, мигом огибая машину и запрыгивая на пассажирское сидение. Сердце колотится так, будто собирается выскочить наружу, в крови бурлит адреналин. Испанец, хохоча, занимает свое место, и когда, наконец, успокаивается, обращает взгляд на Криса, пытающегося отдышаться.

– _Вien_ **, – отпускает саркастичный комментарий Серхио, а в глазах продолжают плясать огоньки. – Не думал, что ты умеешь ругаться. 

– Заткнись. 

– Как скажешь, – хихикает Рамос, поднимая руки в знак поражения, теперь уже стараясь не встречаться глазами с португальцем, который прищуривается, утирая пот со лба.

– Ты...

– Да? 

– Ты знал! 

– Ничего подобного, – отнекивается испанец.

– _Рerra_ ***... – шипит Криштиану. – Надейся, чтобы они не узнали нас.

– Ладно-ладно. Просто... подумал, что это весело. 

Но Крис решает, что это не самое лучшее объяснение.

– Весело?

– Ага. Видел бы ты своё лицо, – Рамос снова срывается, заливаясь гомерическим смехом.

– Тебе смешно? 

Серхио кивает, утирая глаза от слёз.

– Придурок, – фыркает Роналду, не в силах устоять перед заразительным хохотом испанца.

***

Криштиану появляется на тренировке, по своему обыкновению, раньше всех. Собственно, к его привычкам все члены команды давно привыкли и не открывали рот при виде попивающего сок Роналду, уже размявшегося и мирно ожидающего тренерского состава и всю остальную команду. Возможно, португалец руководствовался не только целью добиваться успехов и знаваться лучшим из лучших, дабы всегда быть полезным в матчах и оставаться в форме, но и желанием побыть наедине с собой, хоть на какое-то время избавляясь от шума и внимания людей.

Крис паркует машину и вздыхает, окидывая оценивающим взглядом тренировочный комплекс, возвышающийся перед ним. Вокруг ни души. Мужчина выдёргивает ключ зажигания, подхватывает спортивную сумку и выпрыгивает из автомобиля, захлопывая дверь ногой. Слышится писк, и Роналду кивает, направляясь ко входу и оставляя авто на сигнализации.

Войдя внутрь, нападающий здоровается с охранником, потягивающим из чашки дымящийся кофе, и проскальзывает через турникет, прикладывая к считывающей панели пластиковый пропуск. По инерции Криштиану идёт в раздевалку, попутно бросая взгляд на проносящиеся мимо коридоры в надежде, что он никого не встретит. Действительно – пусто, как и снаружи. Тренировки всегда начинаются в восемь, и сейчас Роналду довольно улыбается, поглядывая на часы, стрелки которых указывают на двадцать минут седьмого. Пройдет целый час, прежде чем начнут подтягиваться остальные, сонно зевая.

Распахнув дверь, Крис по-хозяйнически бросает сумку на самую дальнюю скамью, попутно стягивая с себя футболку и джинсы, чуть сползшие с бёдер. Тогда парень закатывает глаза, подумывая о том, что стоило воспользоваться ремнём, но португалец мигом избавляется от подобных мыслей, поминая Рамоса добрым словом и склоняясь к тому, что Серхио такой внешний вид вингера точно придётся по душе.

Полностью переодевшись, Криштиану как следует завязывает бутсы и выбегает наружу, двигаясь по привычному маршруту, ведущему на тренировочное поле. Погода стоит отличная, правда, лишь сейчас, ранним утром, когда термометр показывает лишь двадцать два градуса, но солнце неумолимо катится к зениту, и когда оно доберётся до пика - будет почти невозможным находиться на открытом воздухе. Как только Роналду оказывается снаружи, то оставляет небольшую бутылочку с водой на пластиковом сидении, относящимся к трибуне, состоящей из трёх рядов белых кресел, располагающихся под навесом, надёжно укрывающим от палящих лучей и дождя, являющимся здесь редким, даже экзотическим погодным явлением. Как только Крис обращает свой взгляд вперёд, чуть щурясь и привыкая к яркому свету, он замечает фигуру, размеренно переступающую с ноги на ногу на дальнем конце площадки. Человек приближается, огибая территорию по плавно поворачивающей беговой дорожке, португалец в замешательстве хлопает глазами: он не представляет того, кто мог приехать сюда в такую рань, да ещё, по-видимому, задолго до него. Все мадридисты работают на каждой тренировке в поте лица, но, так как Криштиану знал их всех очень давно, то точно был уверен – это ещё те любители поспать. Наконец, бегун приобретает ясные черты, и вингер видит перед собой не кого иного, как Рамоса, который через несколько секунд ловит на себе ошарашенный взгляд Криса, и, растянув губы в приветственной улыбке, машет рукой, чуть ускоряясь и, добежав до нападающего, останавливается перед ним, всё ещё не пришедшим в себя.

– С добрым, – здоровается испанец, выдёргивая наушники и выключая плеер.

– И тебе того же... – тянет Роналду. – Что ты тут делаешь? – прямо спрашивает он, но потом, одёрнув себя, добавляет:

– В смысле – так рано.

– Тренируюсь, – хмыкает защитник и проходит глубже под навес, поднимая с кресла бутылку воды, несколько мгновений назад оставленную Крисом. – Это твоё? – хохотнув, мужчина делает несколько больших глотков и закрывает пробку.

– И давно ты..? – настаивает на своём португалец, скрещивая руки на груди.

– Около часа.

– Я не видел твоих вещей в раздевалке, – скептически замечает Роналду.

– Я оставил их в шкафчике.

– Зачем?

– _Suficiente_ ****, Ронни! Чего привязался?! – выпаливает Рамос, разваливаясь на трибуне.

– Просто интересно, – отмахивается Криштиану, пожимая плечами и бросая взгляд на часы. Ещё немного. И они все будут здесь.

– На самом деле, я хотел увидеть тебя. Но приехал раньше, – Серхио невинно хлопает ресницами.

– А-а-а... Вот оно что.

– Угу, – Серхио задумчиво перебирает пальцами бороду.

– Для чего? – на этот вопрос испанец уже не знает, что ответить, он явно не был готов к тому, что Криштиану будет настолько настойчивым, допытываясь до каждой детали, стараясь разгадать умысел защитника, находившегося здесь в столь раннее время. Хотя он и был со-капитаном, то всё равно не оставлял свою привычку валяться в кровати до упора, после чего прибывал на тренировочную базу одним из последних. Икера это всегда ужасно раздражало, и поэтому каждый день, а, точнее, утро голкипер находился в ужасном расположении духа, дожидаясь своего напарника.

– Я же сказал, хотел увидеть...

– Да-да, – прерывает испанца Крис. – Зачем увидеть?

– Чтобы побыть вдвоём... – протяжно мычит Рамос, строя невинное личико, но его глаза пылают многозначительным огнём, блуждая по фигуре Криштиану, который ухмыляется, стараясь подавить болезненные страхи, появляющиеся в голове из ниоткуда. Он задается множеством вопросов, касающихся, по большей части, Серхио, ведь тот, по мнению португальца, никогда не спал с мужчинами. Вообще. Роналду боялся того, что всё может пойти не так, как хотелось бы, да и кто будет... Да, только подумав об этом, вингер заливается краской, стараясь незаметно отвернуться, чтобы испанец не мог заметить его смущения.

– Вдвоём? Э-э-э... - португалец чешет затылок, переминаясь на месте и мысленно сетуя на то, что все его отношения начинались гораздо проще, ведь все прежние партнеры, будь то мужчина или даже женщина, если того требовали обстоятельства, были незнакомцами, а Серхио... Его это явно не касалось. Мужчина знал, как вести себя с Рамосом, но только как с другом, а что делать при нынешних обстоятельствах, парень не мог представить даже отдалённо. – Ты в этом уверен? Потому что я – нет, – признаётся Роналду, чувствуя, как лицо перестаёт пылать огнём.

– Чего ты боишься? – недоумённо бормочет Серхио, поднимаясь на ноги и становясь перед Криштиану.

– Боюсь, что тебе не понравится. Это ведь не идёт ни в какое сравнение с тем, что мы устроили вчера, – вингер многозначительно приподнимает бровь.

– Ах, вот оно что, – улыбается Рамос, хлопая португальца по плечу. – Ещё скажи, что стесняешься меня голого.

– Брось, – отмахивается Криштиану. – Чего я там не видел, – мужчина хихикает, стараясь не смотреть на испанца, развеселившего его, но когда нападающий ловит на себе совершенно серьёзный, почти ничего не выражающий взгляд защитника, ровно такой же, как тогда в душе, когда всё это началось, буквально три дня назад...

– Не вижу ничего смешного.

– А знаешь, что? – всё веселье испаряется, когда Роналду понимает, что всё развивается слишком быстро. Просто семимильными шагами. И это, по его мнению, было неправильно. Хотя... Они знают друг друга уже шесть лет, так что могут внести в свои отношения некие поблажки, перепрыгивая через стадии, касающиеся первых свиданий и вопросов про любимый цвет и блюдо.

– Что?

– Ладно, проехали, – отмахивается Криштиану, подумывая, что его размышления вполне себе разумны.

– Вот и славно, – лицо испанца вновь озаряет счастливая улыбка, правда, было в ней что-то пугающее.

Серхио договаривает последнее слово и незамедлительно обхватывает сильной рукой шею португальца, и тот охотно поддаётся, впиваясь губами в губы защитника, но когда до мужчины доносятся отдалённые возгласы подсознания, напоминающие ему о том, где Роналду находится, Криштиану тут же отстраняется, настойчиво разрывая поцелуй и выставляя перед собой руку. Чуть запыхавшись, вингер пытается восстановить дыхание и лишь отрицательно мотает головой, мол, не сейчас. Рамос подбадривающе косится на часы, напоминая Крису, что команда появится на тренировке ещё очень нескоро, и, не в силах сопротивляться желанию, загорающемуся внутри, Криштиану уже сам берёт инициативу в свои руки, цепляясь пальцами за ворот футболки и рывком притягивая испанца к себе, что-то довольно пробурчавшего на подобное действие со стороны так недавно сомневающегося Роналду.

Крис отступает назад, блуждая руками по разгорячённой коже испанца, лоснящейся и влажной после пробежки, что даже многочисленные татуировки, испещряющие руки Серхио, становятся немного ярче и отчётливее. Криштиану чувствует, как под его ладонями перекатываются твёрдые мышцы, что доводит его почти до безумства, заставляя до боли прикусывать губы Рамоса, сжимать пальцы, оставляя на загорелой коже алые отпечатки. Защитнику, который никогда ничем подобным не занимался, точнее… занимался, но не в подобном тоне, это нравилось. Очень нравилось. Сталкивающиеся языки, скрежет зубов, горячее дыхание и взмокшее тело, прижимающееся к нему. Серхио не видел отличий между тем, что он делал с Крисом, и тем, что делал со своими подружками, за одним лишь исключением – первое ему нравилось гораздо больше. Мужчина чувствовал себя на равных с Роналду, и с уверенностью мог сказать, что Крис ощущает то же самое.

Криштиану опускается в небольшое кресло, на самом краю небольшой трибуны, потянув испанца за собой. Тот лишь наклоняется, опираясь руками на ненадёжную пластиковую спинку, находящуюся за плечами Роналду, плотно прижатыми к ней. Понимая, что так простоять он долго не сможет, Серхио усаживается на колени португальца, задирая тому спортивную футболку, обтягивающую красивый рельефный пресс. Рамос прихватывает пальцами затвердевшие соски Криса, перекатывая их и сжимая, на что Роналду недовольно рычит, отстраняя от себя руки испанца со словами, похожими на что-то, напоминающее: «Я не люблю это». Тогда защитник понимает, что ему предстоит еще много чего узнать о Криштиану и о том, что ему нравится, особенно в таком пикантном вопросе, ведь он ограничивался лишь знаниями, касающимися женских предпочтений, в том числе тем, как доставить им максимальное удовольствие, в отличие от парней, о которых он толком не знал.

Многие знали, что от Роналду почти ничего нельзя скрыть, и сейчас португалец понимал - Рамос в замешательстве, он может лишь смутно предположить, что заставит Криса сойти с ума от восторга. Тогда нападающий оставляет желание убрать руки защитника оттуда, где им не место, стараясь незаметно направлять Серхио, и когда тот делает всё так, как надо – восхищённо затаивает дыхание. Испанец прижимается губами к шее Криштиану, нередко впиваясь зубами в кожу на манер самого португальца до красных отпечатков, с белёсыми бескровными следами, оставшимися от укуса. 

– _Pare_ *****! – гортанно рычит вингер, обхватывая руками ягодицы Серхио и сжимая их так, что испанцу приходиться чуть привстать, чтобы ослабить железную хватку Криса. Рамос и подумать не мог, что Роналду способен на нечто эдакое, и мысль об этом заводит защитника больше, заставляя его гореть заживо, а где его кожи касаются ладони Криштиану – то место будто бы плавится, и Серхио непроизвольно вздрагивает, выгибаясь навстречу рукам португальца.

Когда ласки Роналду достигают своего апогея, а тело Рамоса горит и саднит там, где зубы Криса слишком сильно смыкались на его коже, мужчина чуть ли не съезжает с колен вингера, бёдрами чувствуя его эрекцию. Серхио довольно ухмыляется, высвобождаясь из объятий Криштиану, нетерпеливо развязывающего трясущимися пальцами шнурок на тренировочных брюках. Защитник, не понимая, куда клонит португалец, да и вообще позабыв обо всём на свете, смотрит прямо в обезумевшие глаза Криса. Пламенем горел Криштиану, алым, незатухающим и очень горячим, раскаляя воздух вокруг себя, но у парня язык не повернулся бы назвать этот взгляд развратным, нет, разврат – это нечто грязное, я нечто грязное никак нельзя было связать с португальцем.

Крис удивлённо открывает рот, когда защитник опускается перед ним на колени, протягивая руки к краю тренировочных брюк португальца и, потянув за края, старается стянуть их. Роналду приподнимает бёдра, а затем опускается обратно. Прохладный пластик приятно щекочет обнажённую кожу, остужая её и оставляя немного времени насладиться чем-то, кроме невыносимой жары и неумолимых солнечных лучей. Когда коленные чашечки шкрябают по бетонному полу, Криштиану морщится, приблизительно представляя, что станет с ногами Рамоса после того, что он собирался сделать. Крис точно знает это, поминая свой прежний опыт, будь то роль актива, или же наоборот. Все его партнёры как один говорили, что в португальце сочетаются черты, яро противоречащие друг другу, но вкупе составляющие нечто такое, заставляющее людей без задней мысли следовать за этим человеком, поддаваясь его очарованию.

Освободив Криштиану от спортивных штанов и нижнего белья, отбросив одежду на соседнее кресло, Серхио обхватывает щиколотку Роналду пальцами, мягко сжимая, и закидывает себе на плечо, что-то проворчав, мол, Крис слишком тяжелый, но кого испанец обманывал? Он знал, что сам весит не меньше, да и при росте португальца – это было вполне нормально. Проделав ту же самую работу со второй ногой, Рамос напрягается, стараясь удержать равновесие, и у него это получается, найдя устойчивую позицию, придерживая бёдра Криса, который норовил притянуть испанца к себе ещё ближе, обвивая шею того ногами и не отпуская. Серхио довольно улыбается, обхватив ладонью основание разгорячённого члена Роналду, возбуждённого и пульсирующего. Мужчина медленно проводит пальцами по всей длине, касаясь кончиком языка чувствительной головки, и Крис прерывисто вздыхает, вцепляясь в волосы Серхио, сжимая их в кулак. Испанец охает, поднимая глаза на Криштиану, мечущегося на узком сидении. 

– _Por Favor_ ******... - мычит парень сквозь глухие надрывные стоны, и Рамос кивает, наслаждаясь зрелищем. Он снова припадает к Крису, обхватывая ртом член, вены на котором болезненно вздулись, требуя разрядки. Серхио, чуть сжимая губы и стараясь уберечь чувствительную плоть от своих зубов, продвигается вперед, стараясь взять как можно глубже, но когда головка упирается в гланды, горло сжимается в рвотном позыве, и Роналду вскрикивает, тут же закрывая себе рот рукой, и надеясь, что вокруг так же пусто. Рамос вздыхает, стараясь удержать в желудке лёгкий завтрак, просящийся наружу. Серхио никогда не занимался чем-то подобным, и Роналду понимает это, в то время как демоническая его часть наслаждалась мышечными сокращениями в горле испанца.

Сдерживаться больше нет сил, и Крис, охнув, откидывается на спинку, конвульсивно подрагивая и сжимая бёдра так, что мускулы на ногах напрягаются, от чего кожа опасно натягивается, будто бы в попытке порваться. Серхио ожидал нечто подобное, но никак не того, что Криштиану кончит ему прямо в рот, и испанцу не остаётся ничего, кроме как проглотить. И даже минуя горьковатый вкус вязкой белёсой жидкости, ему понравилось доставлять... такого рода удовольствие. Он скидывает с себя тяжеленные ноги португальца и облегчённо поднимается на ноги, сверля Роналду взглядом и многозначительно облизывая губы. Испанец не собирается останавливаться на достигнутом, а нападающий – тем более. Он всем своим видом демонстрирует желание продолжить: откинутая голова, взмокший лоб, вздёрнутая футболка, бессильно раскинутые ноги и... Горящие глаза, которые не прекращают скользить по напряжённому телу защитника, но когда до ушей доносятся отдалённые голоса, огонь затухает, а на лицо португальца опускается выражение панического страха.

– Чёрт! Чёрт! Чё-ё-ёрт! – мужчина вскакивает, судорожно подхватывая одежду и выворачивая ее с изнанки на лицевую сторону. 

Перепрыгивая с ноги на ногу, вингер натягивает на себя трусы и тренировочные штаны, затем поправляет волосы и утирает пот со лба, следуя примеру Серхио и стараясь отдышаться. Буквально через несколько секунд из-за угла выворачивает несколько человек. Роналду пытается прийти в себя, поглядывая на Рамоса и надеясь, что тот в порядке. И когда взгляд падает на его колени, с губ нападающего срывается крепкая порция португальской ругани, но он всё же останавливает себя, не без труда, и спокойнее констатирует: 

– Твои ноги.

– Скажу, что звезданулся, – Серхио разглядывает кровоточащие ссадины и здоровенный багровый синяк, а когда он слышит смешок, то тут же поднимает глаза на Роналду: тот давится, прикрывая рот рукой. – Что?

– Твоя шея. 

– Ну, смотри... - Грозит испанец. – Если там...

– ...засосы? О да, чувак. Поздравляю! – нападающий посылает воздушный поцелуй и подмигивает, и, когда вновь прибывшие мадридисты подходят к товарищам, то Крис, чуть повернувшись, произносит одними губами: 

– Потом продолжим, – многозначительно улыбаясь и прожигая Серхио тёмным взглядом насквозь.

***

Вечер восьмого апреля можно считать одним из лучших вечеров Роналду. Собственно, день удался целиком и полностью, начиная с самого утра, когда Криштиану застал Серхио на тренировочной базе, а то, что за этим последовало... У нападающего не хватало слов, чтобы это описать. Подобное начало дня сулило нечто хорошее. И именно это «нечто» случилось во время матча с Райо Вальекано. Конечно же, до того самого момента, как это самое произошло бы, оставались считанные игры, и многие из болельщиков делали ставки на ближайшие, но лишь те, кто оказался самым везучим, или же просто расчётливым, выиграли сегодня.

Когда Карвахаль рвётся вперед, еле-еле обгоняя соперника, трибуны замирают в мучительном ожидании, гадая, сможет ли великолепный проход мадридиста увенчаться не менее великолепным пасом в штрафную зону владельцев стадиона. Мастерство Сливочных не знает границ, и когда мяч летит ровно в сторону португальского вингера, Реал открывает счёт, отправляя в свою копилку ещё один гол. И, что самое главное, именно этот гол стал для Криштиану трёхсотым за его карьеру в столичном клубе. Болельщики на Кампо де Вальекас менее враждебные, чем на стадионе Барселоны или же Реала, но Роналду вновь освистывают и улюлюкают в сторону его товарищей по команде, в мановение ока оказывающихся рядом с Криштиану и поздравляющих его со знаменательным событием. Но игра продолжается, и расслабляться нельзя. 

– Молодец, – шепчет Серхио напоследок, ещё раз обнимая Криса, а в следующее мгновение грозно гаркая на остальных игроков, разгоняя их по своим позициям. 

Ровно через пять минут, на семьдесят третьей, виновник первого гола отдает точный пас на колумбийского полузащитника, и Хамес отправляет мяч в ворота противника знаменитым ударом «из-под левой». Губы Родригеса растягиваются в широченной улыбке от уха до уха, и он, что-то победно выкрикивая, манит Криштиану к себе, который, радуясь не меньше, подскакивает к парню, запрыгивая на него и обхватывая ногами за пояс. Хамес, не ожидавший такого напора, пошатывается, оступаясь из-за тяжести тела португальца, мгновенно реагирующего и спрыгивающего на землю, поддерживая смеющегося колумбийца, уже сжимающего автора голевого паса в объятиях. 

Наблюдая за этой картиной, Серхио вспоминает, как сегодня утром Криштиану точно так же обхватывал его, удерживая на месте, и это нравилось испанцу, он хотел, чтобы то, что они делали, не закончилось тем, чем закончилось. Он хотел, чтобы Роналду проделывал нечто подобное только с ним и ни с кем другим, хотя это было бы немного эгоистично со стороны защитника, ведь они с вингером так и не говорили о... роде своих отношений. Будет ли это секс без обязательств, секс по дружбе или же нормальные отношения, со всеми прилагающимися к ним обязанностями. И после того, что сейчас произошло, Серхио всей душой молит Бога, чтобы этот разговор состоялся как можно раньше.

***

После матча с Альмерией на ближайшие четыре дня в расписании Лео не было ничего, кроме тренировок, на которые в последнее время он сбегал с удовольствием, почти уподобляясь Криштиану и приезжая на базу за несколько часов до начала. И единственным, кто был в этом виноват, являлась Анто. Лионель не представлял, что делать. Обыкновенная семейная рутина превращалась в открытую ненависть, но Месси не мог оставить аргентинку, он любил своего сына больше жизни и ради него был готов пойти на всё, на любые соглашения, лишь бы видеть маленькое личико и детскую счастливую улыбку каждый день.

Вечер стоял на удивление прохладный, небо затянули мрачные облака, создавая таинственную пустынную атмосферу, когда уличные фонари ещё не зажгли, но сумерки давным-давно просочились внутрь города. Лео медленно вышагивает, катя перед собой сидячую коляску, укрытую чехлом, укрывающим Тьяго от порывов ветра. Хотел бы Месси рвануть домой прямо сейчас и завалиться спать, скрыться от всех проблем и жуткого взгляда Антонеллы… Но он не мог, не мог этого сделать, размышляя над тем, что он может сказать Криштиану, когда позвонит ему. Месси хотел поздравить друга. Хотел поздравить его с победой на Райо и трёхсотым голом. Только моральная усталость не давала ему выдумать ничего подходящего, что могло бы взбодрить и поддержать Роналду.

Наконец, аргентинец решается на звонок и выуживает из кармана телефон, открывая список быстрого набора и нажимая на иконку с номером португальца. Ответ следует незамедлительно, ограждая парня от ненужных размышлений и попыток сбросить вызов.

– _Привет, Коротышка!_ – голос весёлый, и более того, бодрый.

– Привет-привет, – ухмыляется Лео. – Празднуешь?

– _Ещё бы,_ – чуть помедлив, отвечает Криштиану, в трубке слышится шум, а потом автомобильный гудок.

– Ты где? – уточняет аргентинец, покачивая коляску в такт своим словам и медленно переставляя ноги.

– _Я... еду к Серхио,_ – голос срывается, затем слышится кашель, и вновь гудок.

– А-а-а... Ну, а как... дела? Всё нормально? – Месси надеется, что у португальца действительно всё хорошо, ведь если вспомнить день рождения вингера и тот настрой, в котором он пребывал... Нет, Лионель не станет больше думать о том, что случилось. Он дал обещание. И будет его держать.

– _Всё прекрасно. Есть новости,_ – сообщает Криштиану, а затем добавляет: 

– _Но это не телефонный разговор_.

– Что ж, надеюсь, хорошие?

– _Да._

– Я рад.

– _А уж как я-то рад,_ – хохочет Роналду. – _У тебя как, Коротышка?_

– Всё так же. Ничего нового, – бормочет Месси, начиная обратный отсчёт до встречи с Анто.

– _Кстати, ты так и не рассказал, что там у тебя..._ – учтиво напоминает Крис.

– Не сейчас, – отрезает Лионель, качая головой. – Я же говорил – когда встретимся. 

– _Как скажешь, как скажешь,_ – отзывается Роналду и вздыхает. 

– Ладно, Ронни, мне пора. Поздравляю... тебя, – бубнит Лео, прикрывая рот ладонью, толкая коляску по подъездной дорожке.

– _Пока,_ – после короткого молчания прощается Крис и вешает трубку.

Месси обречённо зажмуривается и встряхивает головой, напуская на себя спокойствие. Ему ни к чему конфликты. Совсем ни к чему. Но, к большому удивлению аргентинца, дома не было ни души. А именно - одной-единственной. Антонелла отсутствовала, и Лионель не знал, почему. Никаких записок девушка не оставила, и, в конечном итоге, когда нападающий потерял всякие надежды, обнаружил телефон Анто брошенным в гостиной...

Мужчина был зол. Прожив с аргентинкой семь лет, он нашёл некоторую закономерность, заключающуюся в том, что самые тёмные чувства, которые может испытывать человек, пробуждала в нём только она. И если раньше это было нечто, похожее на печаль и безысходность, то сейчас – только ненависть. Но эта ненависть была терпима, и Лео благодарил Бога за то, что они не вцепились друг другу в глотки раньше. Люди, совершенно не имеющие представления о том, что происходит в личной жизни нападающего великой Барселоны, думали, что его семью можно считать образцово-показательной, ссылаясь на «кроткий характер прекрасной Антонеллы и железный, непоколебимый - Лионеля», и они глубоко заблуждались. Они не видели того, что происходило внутри стен этого дома. Вспыльчивый аргентинец и скандальная аргентинка лишь изредка оставляли конфликты, приходя в себя перед появлением на публике и заранее начиная разыгрывать очередной спектакль.

И ведь когда-то, несколько лет назад, пара души друг в друге не чаяла, и сейчас, когда всё изменилось до неузнаваемости, Месси начинал подумывать, что он действительно становится похожим на Роналду, у которого всегда имелись проблемы с личной жизнью, и только Лео знал, почему. Он гадал: сколько доверенных лиц было у португальца? Скольким он смог доверить эту тайну? Пожалуй, единственным человеком, который не должен был знать обо всем этом, являлась Шейк. Но, по словам Криштиану, в кое-чём он и сам был виноват. Безусловно, был, ведя себя неосторожно.

Антонелла появляется через час, обнаружив аргентинца играющим с Тьяго. Девушка отключает плеер и скидывает беговые кроссовки. 

– Вернулась? Где была? – Лионель саркастично кивает, приветствуя женщину.

– Если хочешь, я могу еще побегать, – копируя интонацию нападающего, отзывается она, усаживаясь на ковер рядом с Тьяго, силясь натянуть на лицо доброжелательную улыбку в присутствии Лео.

– Не утруждай себя, – отмахивается парень, продолжая строить башню из мягких кубиков, и, когда она рушится, комнату заполняет весёлый смех ребёнка, хлопающего в ладоши. Аргентинец что-то приговаривает, собирая детали, разлетевшиеся по полу. Анто незамедлительно присоединяется, ловя на себе озадаченный взгляд кареглазого малыша.

– Видишь, даже он понимает, что с тобой что-то не так, – слова срываются с губ Лионеля, и он понимает – к сожалению, слишком поздно - что это только распалит женщину. Но то были помыслы светлой стороны аргентинца, в то время как тёмная молила о том, чтобы Лео продолжал.

– Заткнись, – выдавливает Антонелла сквозь зубы.

– С чего бы мне это делать? – хмыкает мужчина, складывая кубики в пластиковую коробку и нежно улыбаясь расстроенному Тьяго, который явно не собирался прекращать игру.

– С того, что перед тобой наш сын. 

– Ах, ты не хочешь при нём? 

Месси злорадствует. И ему это нравится. Он непрозрачно намекает, что Анто никогда не страшилась закатывать скандал перед ребёнком, да и вообще перед кем бы то ни было, и единственное правило, которое она соблюдала, касалось поведения на публике. Зная, что произойдёт дальше, Лионель вздыхает и поднимается на ноги, наблюдая за мечущимся разъярённым взглядом Антонеллы и напряжённым лицом, покрывающимся красными пятнами – того и гляди дым из ушей повалит. И, когда девушка открывает рот, чтобы начать свою тираду, Лео обрывает её: «Покорми Тьяго», и незамедлительно покидает комнату, стараясь справиться с собой.

***

Время пролетело незаметно, и вот уже спустя полчаса езды… Скоростной, не иначе, хотя количество машин, скопившихся на дороге в этот вечер, создавало некоторые проблемы для передвижения, заставляя португальца идти на опасные манёвры и принимать решения об обгоне в самый последний момент, от чего остальные водители сходили с ума, беспорядочно сигналя и кроя матом мадридского лихача. Самого же Роналду только веселили подобные выходки, он улыбался от уха до уха, а в груди таилось волнение, похожее на то, что бывает в детстве, когда сделаешь какую-то пакость... Разве что здесь в роли справедливых родителей выступят не родители, а полиция.

Солнце быстро катится к закату, и Криштиану в который раз облегчённо вздыхает, благодаря Бога за то, что избавил его от невыносимой жары, но, как бы то ни было, электронная панель управления показывает двадцать три градуса по Цельсию, ясно заявляя, что вечер не такой уж и холодный. Нападающий вспоминает, что при разговоре с Лео слышал завывания ветра, и тут же морщится, сетуя, мол, аргентинцу всегда достаётся все самое лучшее. То ли это случайности, то ли Месси действительно везунчик?

Припарковав автомобиль, Роналду выходит наружу, поглядывая на наручные часы. Он приехал намного раньше, чем рассчитывал, и, тем более, намного раньше, чем было назначено, но будь на месте него кто-то другой, то обязательно бы ждал положенного времени, и лишь Крис не собирается так поступать, решительно направляясь по узенькой мощёной дорожке на задний двор, ко входу в дом. Потоптавшись около минуты напротив двери, внемля голосу совести, внезапно очнувшемуся ото сна, Криштиану всё же не видит смысла стоять здесь ещё целый час, и нажимает кнопку звонка. Маленькая камера, расположенная под козырьком, поворачивается в сторону португальца, и тот довольно улыбается, махая рукой. Щёлкает замок, и дверь распахивается.

– Вот он – я, – с порога заявляет Криштиану, огибая Серхио, закатывающего глаза и устало вздыхающего.

– Позвонил бы, что приедешь раньше. Ужин ещё не готов...

– Брось, Пилар великолепно готовит, так что я готов ждать хоть целую вечность, – нападающий похлопывает по плечу хозяина дома и скидывает ботинки. – Ну, где же Серхио–младший? 

Криштиану проходит внутрь дома, минуя прикрытую дверь на кухню и пустую гостиную. На улицу опускаются сумерки, погружая дом во мрак, благо, стены выкрашены в приятный кремовый цвет, который создавал некое искусственное свечение, разве что тусклое. Роналду хмурится и по-хозяйски щёлкает первым же выключателем, попавшимся на пути, отпуская саркастические комментарии направо и налево: 

– Электричество нынче экономите?

– Не смешно, – качает головой Рамос. – И да, Пилар кормит сынульку. 

Португалец всегда умилялся, когда защитник так называл своего отпрыска, ведь он и сам души не чаял в Крише, да и вообще очень любил детей. Особенно его радовал тот факт, что если надоедливые журналисты всё же добирались до его сына и начинали терроризировать мальчика вопросами, касающимися его футбольных предпочтений, то он нередко признавал, что они не ограничиваются папой, что мальчик так же, наравне, восхищается игрой и Лионеля Месси.

Крис расстроенно кивает, понимая, что его мечты потискать маленькую копию Пилар, лишь отдалённо напоминающую молодого папашу, канули в лету, ведь сразу после ужина испанский отпрыск будет мирно спать в своей кроватке, и никакие мольбы и просьбы не переубедят непреклонную мать отсрочить сказки на ночь. Тогда вингер оставляет свои попытки отыскать малыша, направляясь прямиком в гостиную и падая на широченный диван кофейного цвета. Подхватив плюшевого зайца, неуклюже развалившегося между подушек, Криштиану устраивается поудобнее, начиная дёргать игрушку за уши, будто впадая в детство, всего лишь на мгновение, но того хватает, чтобы Серхио отпустил ехидное замечание: «Хочешь, я и тебе смесь приготовлю?». Роналду показывает язык, подыгрывая защитнику. 

– Что ж... – Рамос делает глубокий вдох и усаживается рядом, отбирая у португальца злополучного зайца, на что тот бросает возмущенное «Эй!», срываясь на смех. – Хорошо добрался? 

Защитник, конечно же, знает ответ, и в голове возникает картина: Криштиану несётся по трассе, превышая скорость как минимум на двадцать миль в час, но ладно бы только это, так ещё и совершенно игнорирует любые знаки, встречающиеся на пути.

– Прекрасно, – кивает Крис. – Кстати... – мужчина, почесав затылок, морщится и выдавливает из себя вопрос, чуть смущаясь:

– Ты не знаешь, что там у Лео?

– Откуда мне знать, «что там у Лео»? – удивляется Серхио, ссылаясь на то, что он находится не в столь близких отношениях с нападающим Сине-Гранатовых, чтобы быть глубоко посвящённым в его личную жизнь.

– Просто мне он не хочет говорить, – пожав плечами, Крис вспоминает, что аргентинец дважды отказался объяснять ему что-либо.

– Ты серьезно? 

– А что не так?

– Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, чтобы задавать подобный вопрос, – отмахивается испанец, прислушиваясь к приглушённым звукам, доносящимся с кухни.

– Не понимаю тебя, – мотает головой Роналду, закидывая руку на спинку дивана и чуть касаясь кончиками пальцев плеч защитника. Тот вздрагивает и отклоняется вперёд, предостерегающе косясь на вингера, мол, «ты в своем уме?».

– Я имею в виду то, что будь Месси здесь, ты бы всё сразу понял, а так – жди, пока Коротышка сам решится тебе всё рассказать.

– Ах, вот оно что, – хмыкает Криштиану, всё же дотягиваясь руками до Рамоса, и, когда тот вновь стреляет разъярённым взглядом, в глубине которого таится нечто, похожее на желание, португалец прячет улыбку, строя ангельское личико.

– Да, именно. И вот ещё – зачем ты это делаешь? – Серхио кивает на руку Криса, блуждающую в опасной близости от испанца.

– Я... – Роналду непонимающе щурится, будто бы не сегодня утром Серхио стоял перед ним на коленях и брал в рот. И будто бы не вчера прижимал его к машине.

– Я не в том смысле, идиот, – испанец, словно читая мысли, закатывает глаза, недовольно вздыхая и стараясь подавить всплеск обиды, ведь он искренне верил в то, что испытывал к португальцу, а тот нахально решил, что всё это напускное, что Рамос решил зло пошутить. – Просто, не думаю, что Пилар обрадуется... Да и... Ну, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, – Серхио приподнимает бровь, в упор смотря на Криса. – Ведь понимаешь? 

Нападающий быстро кивает, но по его глазам видно – мысли вингера находятся где-то далеко отсюда, и защитник мало-помалу начинает сомневаться в здравии ума Роналду.

– Ладно-ладно, – улыбается Крис, окидывая взглядом привычную обстановку. Сколько раз он бывал в этом доме? Сколько раз вместе с Серхио следил за матчами Севильи, Манчестера и Барселоны? Сколько раз сидел в няньках с маленьким Рамосом, подменяя родителей? И то же самое делал для него испанец, не раз оставаясь с Кришем, если отцу приходилось отлучаться, в то время как Сеньора Авейру находилась в Португалии, не в силах вернуться в Мадрид вовремя. 

– Ты подумал... что...

– Вовсе нет. Успокойся. 

– Я это так не оставлю. 

Слова Криса его не переубеждают, да и он мог понять сомнения вингера: ни с того ни с сего мужчина изменил свою точку зрения, взгляды на жизнь, да и, возможно, ориентацию, хотя на этот вопрос можно было задать сотню других, ведь Рамос не собирается оставлять свою семью, не собирается оставлять Пилар и малолетнего Серхио. Он любит их, и любит... Да, скорее всего, любит Криса, и понял, пожалуй, это очень давно, но принял только сейчас, боясь самого себя, что очень сложно представить, ведь защитник обладает очень сильным характером, и никто бы и подумать не мог, что «такой, как он» станет тем, кем он был сейчас рядом с Криштиану. Сам Рамос, стараясь оставить глупые попытки все прояснить, отшучивается, мол, португалец обладает какой-то невообразимой силой, влюбляя в себя всех, включая мужчин, которые впоследствии обращаются в его ориентацию окончательно и бесповоротно. Тогда назревает другой вопрос – сколько у Криса было таких же «Рамосов»? Изначально геев, и не совсем? И сколько еще будет? Но это... слишком больно думать о чём-то подобном, хотя в глубине души Серхио полагает, что их отношения – нечто из ряда вон. Да и отношениями это назвать пока ещё очень сложно. Разве что их смутным началом. Началом, которое, по мнению, испанца, тянется слишком долго.

– Угу. Я верю, – Криштиану растягивает губы в многозначительной улыбке, но она тут же сползает с лица, когда в комнату заглядывает Пилар.

– Серхио?

– Да, дорогая? – отзывается защитник, вскакивая на ноги, и Роналду чувствует лёгкий укол ревности, ведь Рамос не раз называл его так же, хотя и в шутку.

– А, привет, Крис, – кивает девушка, выглядывая из-за плеча испанца. – Давно ты тут? – она ухмыляется, вспоминая рассказы возлюбленного о не совсем адекватном вождении португальца.

– Да нет, – Криштиану поднимается следом, приближаясь к паре и, наконец, видя маленького мальчика, удобно устроившегося на руках у матери. Глаза вингера загораются, он еле сдерживает себя, чтобы не выхватить ребенка и прижать к груди. – А кто это у нас тут? – Роналду наклоняется, тянясь к малышу. Тот, вопросительно хлопнув ресницами, издаёт какой-то звук, мол, он узнал мужчину, стоящего перед ним. Ещё бы, между Серхио–младшим и мадридским нападающим была необъяснимая связь, мальчуган никогда не капризничал в присутствии Криштиану, всегда пребывая в хорошем расположении духа.

– Дай мне его, ну же! – Пилар закатывает глаза, пряча улыбку, и передаёт сына томящемуся в нетерпении Крису. – Ты подрос, точно подрос! – восхищается Роналду.

– Чувак, ты видел его несколько дней назад. Он не вырос, – обречённо выдыхает Рамос, наблюдая за тискающимся с его ребёнком Криштиану.

– Не спорь. Мне виднее.

– И правда, лучше не спорь, – мать театрально хватается за сердце. Она знает: если португалец найдёт, к чему придраться, то разведёт многочасовую полемику по воспитанию детей и уходу за ними, а в чём – в чём, то в этом его точно нельзя было переспорить. Мужчина вырастил сына, не без помощи, но у него точно есть представления о том, как лучше это делать, а что касалось здоровья ребёнка, то это всегда стояло на первом месте в списке Роналду, касающемся его семьи. – Уложишь его? – снисходительно предлагает Пилар.

– Конечно! – кивает Крис, начиная покачивать на руках маленького Серхио; тот, сквозь улыбку, сверкающую двумя белоснежными молочными резцами, потирает ладошками уставшие глазки.

– Может... – начинает Рамос. 

– Цыц! – шикает на него Роналду и направляется в детскую, минуя два десятка ступеней, ведущих на второй этаж. Защитник бросает испуганный взгляд на возлюбленную, но та спокойно отмахивается, не намереваясь мешать Криштиану, по мнению Рамоса, слишком увлёкшемуся.

Приоткрыв дверь, Крис еле слышно заходит внутрь, нежно улыбаясь и поглядывая на почти уснувшего малыша, но когда нападающий вытягивает руки, аккуратно опуская ребёнка в кроватку, мальчик открывает глаза, святящиеся - и да, в это сложно было поверить - ребяческой мудростью и пониманием, что всегда восхищало вингера в детях. Буквально минуту назад малыш клевал носом, а теперь сон испарился, и мальчик снова улыбнулся, хлопая густыми тёмными ресницами. Роналду вздохнул, вновь притягивая Серхио-младшего к себе. Португалец много раз наблюдал похожую картину, когда Рамос неуклюже укачивал своего отпрыска, или Лионель учил ходить маленького Тьяго. Тогда Криштиану становилось немного не по себе, он жалел собственного сына и корил себя за то, что у Криша, возможно, больше никогда не будет брата или сестры, хотя сам нападающий имел большую семью и не испытывал чувства одиночества в том же возрасте.

Держа на руках малыша, Роналду ни на секунду не сводил глаз с маленькой щелки, образовавшейся между лёгкими голубоватыми шторами, почти не пропускающими свет. Солнце упрямо сопротивлялось, освещая алыми лучами просторы Испании, но с каждой минутой оно спускалось всё ниже и ниже, погружая всё в полумрак, от чего закатное небо становилось похожим на нечто ужасное, пугающее, пришедшее из ночных кошмаров, но в то же время безмерно красивое, и эта тёмная красота завораживала, заставляла смотреть, заставляла думать, думать о чём-то сокровенном, о чём-то, не дающем покоя. И Крису действительно было над чем поразмышлять. К вине перед собственным сыном примешивалась другая: перед маленьким мальчиком, засыпающим у него на руках. Он понимал, что поступил эгоистично, и хотел было убедить себя, что в произошедшем с ним и Рамосом нет вины португальца, и случившееся – исключительно личный выбор испанского защитника. А, думая над этим, Криштиану вспоминал события двухмесячной давности, свой день рождения и Лео. И, возможно, если бы Месси не хотел – ничего бы не произошло, но и будь Крис чуточку настойчивее, отказавшись от собственного признания… Он боялся представить то, что было в доме аргентинца после его возвращения. Безмерная ярость Антонеллы, и это легко сказано. Криштиану знал: она не выносит его. Совсем, и всё было понятно по наигранному поведению на публике, её едким улыбкам и лестным замечаниям. Сам Роналду давно смирился с этим, стараясь не выказывать своего разочарования, стараясь скрывать эту маленькую тайну о взаимной нелюбви между ним и аргентинкой, но нападающего мучил вопрос, а знает ли обо всём этом Месси? Или же он просто слепец и ничего не видит? Или же видит, но не придаёт этому особого значения? 

Когда Криштиану опускает взгляд на малыша, то видит - тот давно уснул, мирно посапывая на плече у португальца, заставляя нападающего облегчённо вздохнуть, отпуская от себя всё то, что забралось в его мысли... когда? Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он пришёл сюда вместе с маленьким Серхио? На этот раз ребёнок даже не шелохнулся, когда его голова коснулась плоской подушки, а светло-жёлтая кофточка чуть перекосилась. Криштиану протягивает руку, поправляя сбившуюся пелёнку, и слышит шорох за спиной, тут же оборачиваясь.

– Мило. Очень мило, – констатирует Рамос вполголоса. Роналду кивает, с улыбкой поглядывая на мальчика. – Мы уже подумали, что ты вместе с ним решил вздремнуть, – испанец указывает на своего отпрыска, раскинувшего ручки.

– Он не мог уснуть, – пожимает плечами нападающий. – Пришлось его укачивать. 

Серхио подходит ближе и облокачивается на край кроватки, протягивая ладонь и кладя её на лоб малыша, поправляя разметавшиеся каштановые волосы. 

– Весь в мать, – бурчит мужчина, сетуя на то, что ребёнку почти не досталось черт молодого папаши.

– Зато мой – копия своего отца, – шутливо хвастается Криштиану и на цыпочках выходит из комнаты, чувствуя, что защитник следует за ним.

***

Стрелки часов неумолимо приближаются к двенадцати, а у Лео сна ни в одном глазу. Он беспорядочно бродит по дому, стараясь перемещаться как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить Тьяго и, в особенности, Анто, которая точно не станет молчать. Аргентинец решает собрать спортивную сумку, чтобы не заниматься этим утром, и если всё же его сморит, то подняться утром с кровати будет очень тяжело, а уж делать ещё что-то, кроме как одеться – вообще из ряда вон. В итоге, когда все вещи уложены, и до сих пор не единого намёка на усталость, Месси вздыхает, направляясь к выходу. Он быстро натягивает на себя кроссовки, не утруждаясь переодеться в уличную одежду, и выходит во двор. Дойдя до подсобки со спортивным инвентарём и садовыми инструментами, Лео прихватывает футбольный мяч и возвращается на аккуратно подстриженный газон. Трава поблёскивает в свете уличных фонарей и окрашивается в тёмно-бурый цвет, мрачнея под небом, всё так же затянутым тяжёлыми чёрными облаками. Месси скользит по влажному полю, покрывшемуся капельками росы, наслаждаясь тишиной и ночной прохладой. Температура упала ещё ниже с его последнего похода на улицу, а ветер шумел в кронах деревьев, намереваясь потрепать их. Если Лионель и любил холод, то это никак не относилось к жутким, леденящим порывам. Аргентинец покачал головой, поминая добрым словом прогноз погоды в столице Испании, являющимся совершенной противоположностью каталонскому.

Погоняв мяч, Лео чувствует лёгкую усталость и довольно улыбается, оставляя домашнюю тренировку. Мужчина направляется ко входу, стряхивая с промокших кроссовок налипшие травинки и морщась, поняв, что любимые домашние треники тоже пострадали, и там, где они волочились по земле, цепляясь за подошвы обуви, появились зелёные въевшиеся пятна, вдобавок ко всему – мокрые.

Прикрыв за собой дверь и щёлкнув замком, Лионель ощущает дежавю: ровно такая же картина наблюдалась несколько недель назад, после матча против Реала на Камп Ноу. Мужчина вернулся домой поздно и, думая, что это убережёт его от столкновения с Анто, радовался вечеру, но не тут-то было. Женщина ждала его. Ждала его, чтобы упрекнуть, и если сейчас он встретит ее внизу – совсем не удивится, хотя и не видит причины для конфликта. Бессонница – не его вина. Да и то, что тогда он появился дома глубокой ночью, исключительная заслуга дорожных пробок, но если вспоминать все те разы, когда Лионель опаздывал… Особенно тот, о котором Криштиану просил не вспоминать, тот, о котором у Месси благополучно не получалось забыть... Да, только тогда, и только тогда он был виноват, поддавшись собственным чувствам и совершив поступок, на веки вечные запечатлевшийся в его памяти.

На цыпочках пробравшись на кухню, Лео усмехнулся, подумывая о том, что он, наверняка, выглядит, как вор. Крадётся по собственному дому, совершенно не желая встречать хозяйку. Открыв дверцу холодильника, Лионель пробежался взглядом по его содержимому, составляя список того, что он собирается съесть, внемля урчащему желудку, но потом, вспомнив предупреждения физиологов о том, что мужчина слишком быстро худеет, но и так же быстро набирает вес, принуждая врачей выписывать ему специальные диеты, которые не представляют возможным опустошать запасы съестного по ночам, нападающий прикрывает глаза и удручённо качает головой, доставая коробку яблочного сока, и, сделав несколько глотков прямо из горлышка, Лео возвращает упаковку обратно, тут же убираясь прочь, от греха подальше.

Часы показывают половину второго, когда Месси направляется в душ, отсчитывая время до звонка будильника. Он точно знает, что завтра подъём затянется на несколько десятков минут, и принимает решение поставить ещё несколько повторов. Так как Анто любила пунктуальность, то в такие моменты частенько злорадствовала. Хотя… Именно злорадствовать она начала два года назад, а до тех пор лишь беззлобно подшучивала, и тот юмор глубоко укоренился в семейных отношениях, создавая ныне кучу проблем.

Забравшись в душевую кабину, Лео открывает воду, переключая «лейку» на массажный режим. Вода хлещет во весь опор, вминаясь в кожу, и Лионель успокаивается, расслабляя ноющие мышцы. Его род деятельности заставлял находиться в постоянном движении, требуя помнить о тренировках даже в свободное от них время, и аргентинец старался придерживаться этого убеждения, отчего иногда ему становилось противно и даже завистно, когда он наблюдал за бегающей Антонеллой, ведь женщина могла в любой момент прекратить это без задней мысли. Да, футбол для нападающего был жизнью, занимая ведущее положение в распределении его времени и составлении планов, но это, пожалуй, не относилось к муторным занятиям в тренажёрных залах и многочасовым нарезаниям кругов по тренировочной базе, и это, как казалось, было одним из немногих отличий между ним и Роналду, который работал в поте лица, но в последнее время даже сам Месси благосклонно относился к пристрастиям португальца, перенимая его рвение ни свет ни заря отправляться на тренировочную базу.

Обмотав мягкое полотенце вокруг бёдер, Лионель направляется в спальню, и, чем ближе он подходит к ней, тем бесшумнее становятся его шаги. Чуть приоткрыв дверь, Месси проскальзывает внутрь, проклиная кромешную тьму, в попытке ни на что не наткнуться. Пошарив руками под подушкой, Месси выуживает спальную футболку и шорты. Насухо вытерев влажные волосы, он натягивает на себя одежду и аккуратно опускается на кровать, подныривая под лёгкое летнее одеяло, а когда его голова долгожданно касается подушки, мужчина слышит раздражённый вздох рядом с собой, и в его голове мигом проносятся все матерные комбинации, но с языка срывается только: 

– И тебе доброй ночи. 

Лионель давно подумывал о том, чтобы разъехаться по разным комнатам и не надоедать друг другу хотя бы ночью, но его упрямство не позволяло так поступить, собственно как и непреклонность Анто, которая тоже не собиралась уступать.

– И как часто ты с ним разговариваешь? – ровно произносит девушка, нащупывая руку аргентинца и вкладывая в неё что-то, смутно напоминающее мобильник нападающего.

– Не понял? – глаза Лео привыкают к темноте, и он обращает взгляд на Анто, стараясь определить выражение её лица.

– С португальцем, – выплёвывает она, и Месси тут же догадывается, о ком идёт речь.

– А тебе какое дело? – тем же тоном отзывается он. – Я не лезу в твою жизнь, и ты в мою не лезь.

\- Я не вижу смысла в общении с ним, – объясняет девушка, и Месси различает, что в словах аргентинки появились смягчающие нотки, но это, возможно, была просто очередная уловка, чтобы добиться от него подробностей, о которых парень не собирался распространяться.

– Чего ты хочешь, Анто? – рассуждает Лео. – Что я должен сделать, чтобы ты перестала совать свой нос...

– Совать свой нос? – взвизгивает девушка. 

– Да. Зачем ты всё усложняешь? – Женщина понимала, что имеет в виду нападающий, но она не могла, просто не хотела жертвовать своими принципами и убеждениями. – Зачем церемонишься с ним? Зачем принимаешь приглашения в гости? Зачем общаешься? – теперь Лео был полностью уверен в том, что тогда имел в виду Криштиану, и даже был полностью с ним согласен, принимая факт наигранных отношений между мадридистом и Антонеллой. 

Когда девушка не находится, что ответить, то просто отворачивается от Лионеля, поглощенного собственными размышлениями. Так и не дождавшись объяснений от Анто, Лео закатывает глаза, протягивая руку и опуская телефон на прикроватную тумбочку, подумав о том, что пора поставить на него пароль.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Кепи - головной убор, разновидность кепки с плоским коротким козырьком  
> **Вien - исп. Мило  
> ***Рerra - исп. Сучка  
> ****Suficiente - исп. Довольно  
> *****Pare - порт. Стоп  
> ******Por Favor - порт./исп. Пожалуйста  
> *******«CR7» - эмблема бренда нижнего белья, представляемого Криштиану Роналду  
> _________  
> Apocaliptica - Broken Piece  
> Jean Perri - Running After My Fate  
> Three Days Grace - I hate everything about you


	4. Подарок от Райо. Часть 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Португалец всегда умилялся, когда защитник так называл своего отпрыска, ведь он и сам души не чаял в Крише, да и вообще очень любил детей. Особенно его радовал тот факт, что если надоедливые журналисты всё же добирались до его сына и начинали терроризировать мальчика вопросами, касающимися его футбольных предпочтений, то он нередко признавал, что они не ограничиваются папой, что мальчик так же, наравне, восхищается игрой и Лионеля Месси.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumbler! Only football slash stuff: [hymenaeos](http://SBinfo.ru/1447078320)

Когда Пилар предупреждала Серхио, что не стоит предлагать Крису выпить, и даже когда сам португалец вторил словам экс-модели, Серхио наотрез отказывался верить им. И вот, спустя два с половиной часа, мужчина понял, что до него пытались донести, и испанец жалел о своей настойчивости. Три бокала красного вина превратили Криштиану в монстра, и не то чтобы он вёл себя устрашающе, ругаясь и неся всякую чушь - нет, он стал говорить то, о чём не следовало бы. Рамос молил Бога, чтобы Роналду держал язык за зубами, а не прямо намекал при женщине на то, чем он занимался с её возлюбленным. Благо, девушка понимала, что это просто бред, вызванный действием алкоголя, и не воспринимала всё всерьёз, хотя иногда её лицо превращалось в ничего не выражающую маску, и защитнику становилось страшно.

Серхио пытался найти компромисс, но кого он обманывал, надеясь на то, что Криштиану в состоянии самостоятельно добраться до дома? Поэтому, пока португалец валялся в гостиной, безучастно разглядывая потолок, Пилар уговаривала защитника отвезти Криса домой и остаться с ним на ночь. Рамосу нравилась такая альтернатива, но он притворно отказывался, мол, не может покинуть женщину и маленького ребёнка почти на сутки. В итоге, проиграв спор, он отправляется на поиски спортивной сумки и тренировочной формы, бросая жалостливые взгляды на Криштиану.

– Ты была права, – кивает Серхио.

– В чем? – удивляется Пилар, подавая мужчине бутсы.

– Он же упорот.

– Да неужели? – саркастично отвечает женщина. – Просто кто-то не умеет слушать то, что ему говорят два взрослых человека.

– Взрослых? – хмыкает испанец. – Это он-то? Ага, как же, – на ум защитнику приходят все передряги, в которые влипал Криштиану, начиная от штрафов за нарушение дорожных правил до удалений накануне важных матчей. Пилар пожимает плечами, нехотя соглашаясь с мадридистом.

Застегнув молнию на сумке, Серхио вешает её на плечо, приближаясь к задремавшему Криштиану. Рамос протягивает руку и легонько встряхивает вингера за плечо; тот приоткрывает глаза, чуть поморщившись.

– Я... тебя ненавижу, – пробурчав это, Роналду поднимается на ноги, пошатываясь и спотыкаясь. Будь он более убедительным, то испанец ни за что бы не уговорил его пить, ведь Криштиану всегда являлся противником этого и наотрез отказывался, чаще всего ведомый тем, что случилось с его отцом, но ещё и собственным неудачным опытом в алкогольных дебютах.

– Ну тебя и развезло... – вздыхает Серхио, подхватывая Криса. Путь до машины занимает минут пять, которые длятся неимоверно долго, ведь Роналду постоянно кряхтит, а испанец в ответ отпускает дурацкие шуточки: 

– Будешь еще?

– Что?.. – чуть помедлив, интересуется португалец.

– Пить.

– Да ни в жизни, – тут же взбодрившись, отзывается вингер, бросая недоверчивый взгляд на Рамоса, растянувшего губы в ехидной улыбочке. 

– Где ключи? – подойдя к автомобилю, Серхио задаёт совершенно очевидный вопрос.

– В заднем кармане, – ухмыльнувшись, отвечает нападающий, смотря поверх крыши на мнущуюся у входа в дом Пилар. Было темно, и улицу освещал лишь лунный свет и включенный фонарь, расположенный прямо под небольшим козырьком, рядом с камерой видеонаблюдения. Подождав несколько секунд, Рамос суёт руку в джинсы и выуживает связку.

– Извращенец, – бурчит мужчина, и его голосу вторит пиликанье, сообщающее об отключенной сигнализации.

– Кто бы говорил, – закатив глаза, Криштиану облокачивается на дверь, махая Пилар одной рукой в знак прощания.

– Садись уже, бухатель-испытатель.

Роналду подчиняется, со смешком плюхаясь на сиденье и пристегиваясь. Откинувшись на спинку, он поворачивается к Серхио, наблюдающим за тем, как провожающая заходит внутрь, тихо прикрывая за собой дверь, и только тогда Рамос поворачивает ключ зажигания, отпуская сцепление и проклиная всех производителей спорткаров, решивших, что в подобные автомобили должны устанавливаться именно механические коробки передач.

Первый десяток минут пути проходит в полном молчании, но потом эта тишина наскучивает Роналду, и он заявляет: 

– Я бы и сам добрался.

– До морга, – отзывается Серхио, но потом закусывает губу, решая, что это прозвучало слишком грубо, ведь Крис предупреждал его, и Пилар предупреждала, а он не послушал...

– Я умею водить, и ты это знаешь.

– Конечно, но тебя торкнуло, чувак. И торкнуло сурово, – взглянув на Роналду, констатирует защитник.

– Но ты не хотел меня отвозить, – не сдается Криштиану, вспоминая диалог, который он слышал сквозь дрёму.

– Не хотел, но, знаешь, мне, пожалуй, эта идея очень нравится, – Серхио многозначительно улыбается, набирая скорость, и глаза Криса опускаются на циферблат спидометра. Рамос прослеживает взгляд португальца и пожимает плечами, кивая на совершенно пустую дорогу и подумывая о том, что он подаёт Криштиану не очень хороший пример, ведь защитник тоже пил, и даже больше португальца, только вот на него это не оказало никакого влияния, а чтобы дойти до кондиции, как после прошлогодней победы в Лиге Чемпионов, ему требовалось что-то крепче простого вина.

Роналду молчит, не собираясь отвечать на признание Рамоса. Мужчина отводит взгляд от защитника, следящего за дорогой, и прижимается лбом к прохладному оконному стеклу. Его поглощают воспоминания о том, как он прервал тренировку испанского защитника, и тем, что последовало далее, но, благодаря вновь прибывшим на тренировочную базу, благополучно отложилось на неопределённый срок, и, как полагал Криштиану, это произойдёт в скором времени, и каждая прошедшая секунда приближала тот момент. В груди Криса таится волнение, он чувствует себя неуютно, будто бы никогда в жизни не занимался сексом. И, возможно, это волнение, касающееся не самого процесса, а того, что будет после него. Волнение за Серхио, который, Крис уверен, до него даже не целовался с мужчинами, не говоря уже об этом... Как поступит Рамос? Возьмёт всю инициативу на себя, или превратится в свою противоположность, равно как Лео два месяца назад... И именно этого боялся португалец, он не видел защитника в роли того, кто ляжет под другого, кем бы тот ни являлся. Криштиану одновременно завораживала эта идея и отталкивала, но по большей части он, конечно же, считал её привлекательной, проигрывая в голове сотни возможных вариантов развития событий. 

Роналду не хочет ничего говорить, делая вид, что он далеко не здесь, а витает где-то в облаках, но то была лишь половина правды. Боковым зрением он продолжает следить за переменами на лице Серхио, за его движениями, и это доставляет Крису огромное удовольствие, будто бы он тайно подглядывает, рискуя раскрыться. И через некоторое время это превращается в интригующую игру. Криштиану гадает, когда же испанец поймает на себе его потайной взгляд, но, чем дальше они двигаются, тем серьёзнее становится защитник, заставляя Криса напрячься и в итоге вовсе отвернуться, но, услышав тихий смешок, парень резко оборачивается, наблюдая появившуюся из ниоткуда весёлость на лице Рамоса, и до него доходит, что Серхио всё время знал, что вингер следит за ним, и те перемены эмоций лишь уловка, или же способ сдержать улыбку и не засмеяться. Добравшись до подобного заключения, Криштиану закатывает глаза, снова утыкаясь лбом в окно и чувствуя, как из мозга выветривается алкоголь, давая ясность разуму.

Роналду понимает, что они незаметно подобрались к знакомым пригородам Мадрида, находясь ещё на приличном расстоянии от дома португальца, и Крис думает, что время пролетело слишком быстро, или же, наоборот, тянулось бесконечно долго, томя ожиданием. Ночные пейзажи столицы завораживают, но после нескольких десятков минут, проведённых в полумраке, освещаемом лишь фарами машины и тусклыми фонарями, городские огни больно слепят глаза, и Серхио недовольно щурится, поворачивая на кольцевую дорогу, идущую в обход пылающего города.

– Почему так? – удивленно интересуется Роналду, ровно усаживаясь на кресле.

– Не хочу стоять в пробках, – отвечает Рамос, снижая скорость и качая головой, сетуя на резко увеличившееся количество машин.

– Ты смеёшься? В час ночи? – португалец стучит указательным пальцем по циферблату наручных часов, окончательно выныривая из алкогольного опьянения и подумывая о том, что вино не так уж и плохо, раз лишило его осознания мира всего на пару часов.

– Да и так быстрее, сам же говорил. 

Криштиану вспоминает, когда впервые пригласил Серхио к себе домой много лет назад, сразу после того, как переехал из Манчестера, ведь именно испанец был первым, решившим подружиться с новоиспеченным мадридистом, а Роналду очень нуждался в поддержке, чувствуя себя одиноко в чужой стране.

Крис понимает, что Рамос был абсолютно прав, решив ехать в объезд города, так как даже здесь изредка возникали заторы, и португалец начинал ворчать, мол, чего все на ночь глядя куда-то тащатся.

– Как старикан, – хохотнув, подмечает защитник, вновь нажимая на тормоз и останавливаясь за какой-то маленькой машинкой, кислотно-жёлтого цвета, и Криштиану ухмыляется, вспоминая об аргентинском нападающем и гостевой форме Барселоны.

– Не забывай, сколько мне годиков, – отмахивается Крис, кивая на авто, стоящее перед ними. – Чуешь, чем пахнет?

– Ага, Коротышкой, – смеётся Рамос, понимая вингера с полуслова. Если когда-нибудь судьба сжалится над Криштиану, перестав заставлять его сталкиваться с реальностью, то он будет ей вечно благодарен, а сейчас он может только проклинать её и чувствовать себя козлом отпущения после всего, что случилось, ведь именно это и было реальностью португальца, каждодневной, беспросветной реальностью, напоминающей ему о том, что он совратил примерного семьянина. И делает это вновь, поступая точно так же с Рамосом, который утверждает, что всеми конечностями «За» за отношения с Криштиану, который также был не против, смущаясь одного-единственного факта, или даже двух: Пилар и Серхио–младший, ведь португалец искренне любил испанское семейство и не имел права разобщать их, ибо всё здесь было не так, как с Лео. То был секс, который с трудом можно назвать ничем не обременяющим, но в случае с защитником, рассчитывающим на какие-то, хоть и тайные отношения, не имеющие логического конца, всё становится куда сложнее.

Поездка затягивается, вот уже в три раза превосходя время, затраченное вингером на дорогу в другой конец города. Крис не любил даже полёты на самолете, перенося их с трудом и начиная ныть под конец, заставляя команду выть от безысходности и стараться предпринять хоть какие-то попытки развлечь португальца, только бы он перестал причитать и бубнить. Сейчас он доходит ровно до той же кондиции, найдя себе увлекательное занятие – считать фонарные столбы. Вслух. На сто тринадцатом Рамос делает терпеливый вдох. На двести пятом закатывает глаза, сжимая зубы. На триста двадцать седьмом сдержанно попросит португальца перестать. А на четыреста восемьдесят седьмом он удрученно качает головой и сдаётся, присоединяясь к довольному Крису. Так они и едут, синхронно выговаривая трёхсложные числа, благо, до тысячи не доходит, но если бы и перевалило, то испанец точно бы чокнулся, в то время как португальцу было хоть бы хны. 

– Обещаю, что всю оставшуюся жизнь ты будешь за рулем, – вздыхает Серхио, паркуя машину и вручая ключи владельцу.

– Уверен? – усмехается Криштиану, сжимая связку в кулаке и выпрыгивая наружу, устало потягиваясь и разминая затёкшее тело.

– Абсолютно, – кивает защитник, повторяя те же действия, что и Роналду. – Кстати, где Криш? – понадеявшись на нечто большее, чем просто ночёвка, Рамос выбросил из головы все отвлекающие мысли, и одна из них была довольно-таки важной.

– Вообще-то, они улетели с матерью в Калифорнию, – уточняет португалец, вспоминая, что точно говорил об этом Серхио, который озадаченно сверлит вингера взглядом, но через минуту оттаивает, понимая, о какой «матери» идет речь.

– Ах, да, – спохватывается защитник. – Точно, – кивает, делая вид, что помнит об этом, но кого он пытается обмануть? Самого Криштиану Роналду, который распознаёт ложь с полуслова, даже если ты пытаешься солгать, сам того не понимая.

– Идём уже. Вставать завтра рано. Тренировки-то никто не отменял, – ещё раз потянувшись, нападающий направляется прямо по мощёной тропинке, извивающейся по ровному бескрайнему участку, на котором куда ни глянь – газон, и только в самой глубине этого зелёного бескрайнего моря стоит двухэтажный дом, с несколькими пристройками и искрящимся в лунном свете бассейном. 

– А-а-а... – Серхио указывает на дорогую машину, мол, не мешало бы ее в гараж поставить, но Крис беззаботно отмахивается, надеясь на надёжную систему безопасности. Рамос слышит глухой стук и оборачивается, видя, что ворота плотно закрылись, выделяясь из общей серой массы забора, окружающего территорию, лишь миганием желтого огонька – датчика камеры видео-распознавания. 

Поспешив за португальцем, Рамос бесшумно разбегается и с боевым кличем запрыгивает на спину вингера, который от неожиданности спотыкается и чуть было не встречается носом с каменной кладкой, к тому же, чудом не кувыркнув через себя шутника.

– Больной, что ли?! – хохочет Крис, предполагая, что вопль защитника был слышен за многие мили вокруг.

– Вовсе нет, – отзывается Рамос, спрыгивая на землю и подталкивая Криштиану к дому.

– Нет-нет, подожди, – останавливает его португалец, возвращаясь на пару метров назад и подбирая ключи, которые он неуклюже выронил несколько секунд назад. Когда Крис выпрямляется, разворачиваясь лицом к Серхио, тот приподнимает бровь и кивает:

– Зад хорош. 

– Брось, нет ничего горячее испанской попки, – констатирует Криштиану, проходя мимо защитника и шлёпая его по ягодицам.

Отперев входную дверь, Роналду дважды хлопает в ладоши, после чего свет загорается на площади всего первого этажа. Серхио заходит следом и недовольно морщится, повторяя движения нападающего и гася все лампы, после чего следует один хлопок, и светло становится только в небольшой прихожей, отделённой широкой створчатой аркой от остальной части дома. Крис ухмыляется непреклонности Рамоса и его небезызвестной бережливости, которая иногда доходила до маразма, вот, например, как сейчас. Всякий раз, когда Серхио появлялся в этом доме, то никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что снаружи он выглядел вполне себе современно, но внутри... видимо, руководя строительством и отделочными работами, в голову португальца ударил Викторианский стиль. Вся мебель и декор прямо-таки пестрили старинной замысловатой отделкой.

– Разве что колонн не хватает. 

– Мысли вслух? – уточняет Криштиану, саркастично улыбаясь.

– Вроде того, – отзывается Серхио, снимая клетчатый пиджак и скидывая коричневые кожаные ботинки, натёртые до блеска, что даже свет, исходящий от кованых бра, отражается от их гладкой поверхности.

– Кстати, я хотел пристроить террасу, как раз держащуюся на колоннах, – Крис указывает большим пальцем за спину, не утруждаясь уточнить направление. – Что скажешь?

Серхио приблизительно представляет, что обозначал жест португальца и куда он показывал. Вид из спальни Криштиану открывался потрясающий – весь Мадрид будто бы на ладони, но, по-видимому, парень считал, что гигантского окна во всю стену не достаточно для того, чтобы в полной мере наслаждаться пейзажем, и это единственное, с чем был согласен Рамос, затрагивая тему архитектуры постройки и его внутреннего убранства, поэтому мужчина незамедлительно отвечает: 

– Неплохая идея.

– Вот и славно, – улыбается Крис. – Займусь этим вопросом летом. А сейчас... – португалец широко зевает и, безотчётно проведя рукой по волосам, сообщает: 

– Я в душ... – после чего следует неловкая пауза, и он заканчивает: 

– Ты со мной?

Серхио удивлённо округляет глаза, но потом до него доходит, на что намекает Крис, и, усмехнувшись, отвечает: 

– Люблю трахаться чистым, - на что во взгляде португальца загораются дьявольские огоньки, и Рамос продолжает: 

– Но я после тебя, не люблю тесноту.

Криштиану в упор смотрит на испанца, а потом пожимает плечами и ухмыляется, поворачивая в направлении ванной комнаты.

– Как знаешь, – бросает нападающий через плечо и исчезает за поворотом. Роналду совершенно не чувствует обиду на отказ Серхио, он понимает, что испанец уверен в собственном выборе, только ему нужно дать время. Крис просто прикрывает дверь, не собираясь запираться, и скидывает с себя всю одежду, складывая ее в одну кучу на узкую лавку. Ткань на сидении натянута так сильно – того и гляди, с треском порвется, но это была исключительная особенность мебели подобной стилистки: она не только элегантно смотрелась, стоя на резных изогнутых ножках, но и лаконично выписывалась в интерьер, выбранный португальцем. 

Коснувшись ногами тёплого пола, выложенного мраморными плитами, Криштиану на цыпочках подходит к ванной, расположившейся ровно в центре помещения. Из бронзового крана капнуло, и вингер поморщился, не желая в очередной раз иметь дело с сантехникой, ведь обслуживание такого рода удовольствий не то чтобы напрягало парня в финансовом плане, а просто занимало кучу времени, затрагивая большую часть помещения, в особенности пол. Роналду включает воду, настраивая нужную температуру и затыкая слив пробкой, висящей на железной цепочке, искусно переплетённой медными виноградными лозами. Повернувшись в направлении небольшой деревянной тумбы, намереваясь достать баночку с морской солью, Крис останавливается взглядом на собственном отражении в зеркале, стоящим на пару с сетчатой «ширмой». Криштиану замечает единственный синяк, красующийся у основания шеи, и благодарит Бога, что Серхио не поставил его выше, хотя сам Роналду не хило разукрасил испанца и восхищался находчивостью защитника, тщательно скрывающего отметины.

Подождав ещё с десяток минут, Крис закручивает кран и усаживается на дно, напрочь позабыв о том, что собирался добавить соль, и, когда он удобно устраивается, перекидывая одну ногу через бортик ванной, то решает, что вылезет отсюда только тогда, когда начнёт засыпать, и пусть Серхио ждёт, ведь сам отказался от удовольствия понежиться в тёплой воде. Но проходит немногим больше, чем двадцать минут, и подобное занятие наскучивает Роналду, поэтому он прикрывает глаза и начинает напевать какие-то старые испанские песни, что слышал, будучи еще ребёнком, но до сих помня их, ведь в те времена мало что крутили по радио, и музыка просто въедалась в мозг: разбудят – споёшь без единой запинки. 

Вот уже больше получаса Серхио терпеливо ждал Криса. Он несколько раз порывался подняться на второй этаж и принять душ там, но чувствовал, что делать нечто подобное было бы неуважительно по отношению к хозяину дома, хотя кого он обманывал? Криштиану стал ему не просто другом, а членом его семьи, а сейчас – даже большим. Измерив шагами гостиную вдоль и поперек, Рамос подхватил небольшой пульт управления и нажал на кнопку включения, совершенно не представляя, от чего была эта штуковина. Сзади послышался щелчок, и испанец обернулся, фокусируя взгляд на искусственном пламени, загоревшемся в огромном камине, занимающем полстены. Защитник ухмыльнулся любви португальского вингера к размаху. Печное отопление было в Мадриде совершенно ни к чему, ведь зимой столбик термометра не опускался ниже десяти градусов, собственно – даже такому огромному дому вполне бы хватило обычных батарей. 

Понажимав кнопки, Серхио добивается того, чтобы «огонь» просто горел, находясь вне режима обогрева. Нарисованные с помощью компьютерной графики языки пламени нелепо подрагивают, но всё же есть в них что-то, отдалённо напоминающее настоящее кострище, аккуратно сложенное из поленьев. Тяжёлые шторы на окнах аккуратно задёрнуты, но даже если бы и были распахнуты – толку от этого всё равно никакого не наблюдалось: ночная тьма затопила уличное пространство, нарушаемая только еле ощутимым, почти недоступным взгляду лунным светом. Комнату заполняет мягкое свечение, льющееся из камина, окрашивая всё пространство тёплым золотистым светом, которое напускает на Рамоса сонливое марево, и мужчина встряхивается, чтобы не рухнуть в забытье прямо на ворсистый ковер. 

Решив, что дальше так продолжаться не может, защитник набирает в грудь побольше воздуха и уверенно направляется в сторону ванной комнаты, из которой не доносится ничего, кроме плеска воды. Серхио сжимает ладонь в кулак и стучит, неудачно ударившись костяшками пальцев и поморщившись от всплеска боли, пронизывающим руку до локтя. Ответа не следует и, решив, что если с Крисом что-то случилось, и Рамос его спасёт, то вингер не будет против сломанных замков, поэтому Серхио, отойдя на пару шагов назад, бросается вперед и на всех парах влетает внутрь. Роналду подскакивает, прекращая напевать, и поворачивается на грохот, расплёскивая ещё не до конца спустившуюся воду. Криштиану удивлённо приподнимает брови, наблюдая за смутившимся испанцем, почёсывающим затылок и натягивающим на лицо виноватую улыбку, за которой выпаливает: 

– Я думал, ты тут потонул и...

– ...храбро отправился меня спасать? – заканчивает за Рамоса Крис.

– В общем... жду...

– Ты можешь воспользоваться душем на втором этаже, – предлагает нападающий, кивая в сторону лестницы и поливая мыльную голову бронзовой «лейкой», шланг от которой наполовину был погружен в воду, и виднелся только его второй конец, подключенный к смесителю. 

– Да? Спасибо... – тянет испанец, через силу отводя взгляд от обнажённого тела португальца.

– Конечно, хочешь, я тебе помогу? – совершенно серьёзным тоном произносит Крис, стараясь выговорить каждую букву и постоянно выплёвывая мыльную воду, попадающую в рот.

– Как? Ты же сам ещё не до конца... Ай! – взвизгивает защитник, не успев договорить до конца, как Криштиану поворачивает кран, и вода из душа начинает хлестать быстрее, тогда он выставляет руку вперёд, направляя поток прямо на испанца, не успевшего отскочить назад. Отведя «лейку» буквально через несколько секунд, Криштиану ухмыляется Рамосу, окидывающего себя оценивающим взглядом, наблюдая, как вода стекает с одежды тоненькими струйками, а мокрые волосы, налипшие на лоб, лишают хотя бы мизерной возможности что-то увидеть. – Ты с ума сошел?!

– Впредь не будешь врываться, – отвечает Крис, стараясь сдержать смех, рвущийся наружу. 

– Может, я хотел присоединиться, после того, конечно, как спас бы тебя от утопления, – задумчиво бросает испанец, поправляя прическу.

– Решив соблазнить меня геройством?

– Ещё бы, – хищно улыбается Рамос, сбрасывая с себя липкую рубашку и с отвращением на лице отпихивая её в сторону.

Криштиану поворачивает кран, опуская душ на специальную подставку, но, похоже, не особо намереваясь вылезать на пол. Ванная заполняется неловким молчанием, стоит такая тишина, что слышно, как стучит сердце и кровь шумит в ушах, и единственное, что изредка нарушает неловкую безмолвную паузу – капающая вода. Серхио выжидающе смотрит на португальца, который в конечном итоге судорожно вздыхает, перепрыгивая через бортик и чуть поскальзываясь на мокром полу. Вингер на мгновение прикрывает глаза, а когда вновь распахивает их, то защитник видит огонь, живой огонь, горящий в них, такой соблазнительный и слишком пугающий одновременно, что, будь они в ином, параллельном мире, то Роналду точно бы прожёг в испанце огромную дыру.

Рамос, не двигаясь, наблюдает за медленно приближающимся к нему Криштиану, мелко семенящему, восхищаясь его грацией и проклиная одновременно, будто бы он не собирался с ним переспать, а разбегался перед пенальти. Знаменитые «шесть шагов», приравниваемые к трём метрам, превращались в детский лепет по сравнению с тем, что творилось сейчас: раз, два, три, десять, пятнадцать, и все это проделывал на небольшом расстоянии, разделявшим мадридистов. Руки Серхио постепенно начинают подрагивать от невыносимости, он уже готов сорваться с места и притянуть к себе нападающего, но решительно не позволяет себе подобной поблажки, продолжая терпеть, и это терпение было похоже на ломку, преследующую наркомана, ищущего дозу. Лицо Криса выражает то же, что и лицо защитника, но он все равно не собирается сдаваться, растягивая момент. И, возможно, Рамос понимал, почему вингер так поступает. Он не был полностью уверен в мужчине, стоящим перед ним, хотя тот и говорил о собственных намерениях совершенно серьёзно, и даже то, что они уже с ним проделывали, ни шло ни в какое сравнение с настоящим.

Наблюдая за Серхио, Крису сразу приходит на ум случившееся не так уж и давно. Точно так же перед ним стоял Лео, но то, что произошло позже – спонтанная случайность, о которой Криштиану никак не мог забыть, хотя сам просил того от аргентинца. И он не хочет проводить параллели, но наглое подсознание твердит, мол, вингер только и может спать с женатыми мужчинами, мол, он никогда не найдёт настоящего счастья, и всё это в большей степени смахивает на злую шутку под названием «Судьба». Крис резко останавливается, когда видит эмоциональные перемены, явно отражающиеся на лице испанца: Рамос прикрывает глаза, качая головой, за чем следует глубокий вдох, и мужчина срывается с места, в мгновение ока сокращая расстояние между ним и португальцем. Роналду растягивает губы в мимолётной довольной улыбке, которая прерывается настойчивыми губами Рамоса, жадно впивающимися в его собственные.

Криштиану гортанно рычит, когда Серхио сжимает его в объятиях, до хруста в рёбрах. Мокрые джинсы, плотно сидящие на Рамосе, холодят ещё не остывшую кожу нападающего, а когда испанец рывком дёргает его, с грохотом вжимая в стену, у Криса по позвоночнику пробегает дрожь. Не разрывая поцелуй, защитник обеими ладонями обхватывает вингера за ягодицы, сжимая их до тех пор, пока плоть под пальцами не побелеет. Мужчина давно забыл о том, что собирался принять душ, а после того, как Криштиану окатил его водой, и вовсе был рад тому, что не воспользовался ванной комнатой на втором этаже. Липнущая к телу ткань только сильнее возбуждала его, заставляя чувствовать каждое движение португальца, прижатого к стене, чувствовать, как в нём растёт желание, констатируемое напряжённым членом.

Крис откидывается назад, с силой шлёпая ладонью по стене, не зная, куда ещё он может выплеснуть эмоции, рвущие его изнутри. Мужчина совершенно забывает о том, что датчик реагирует на любой хлопок, и в следующее мгновение комната погружается во мрак. Рамос тут же отстраняется, и когда глаза Криштиану привыкают к темноте, растворяемой только тусклым свечением, добравшимся сюда из глубины дома, то видит во взгляде Серхио искры, а его губы растягиваются в дьявольской улыбке, и, чуть прокашлявшись, испанец отпускает очередную шуточку: 

– Хочешь, как старые супруги? Под одеялом в миссионерской?

– Как бы ни так, – ухмыляется Крис, высвобождая руки из хватки защитника, занеся их у него над головой и хлопая дважды, а затем, прищурившись, наблюдает результат своей работы: дом светится как рождественская ёлка – куда ни зайди – будет светло. Серхио многозначительно кивает и снова целует Криштиану, стукаясь зубами о зубы и проталкивая свой язык в рот вингеру, что-то согласно промычавшему. 

Рамос чувствует прохладные пальцы, бродящие по его спине, и вздрагивает от яркого контраста, прослеживающегося между слишком горячей кожей португальца, его собственной температурой и леденящими ладонями нападающего. Мужчина выгибается вперёд, стараясь увернуться от бодрящих прикосновений, но Криштиану, похоже, на это абсолютно всё равно, и он с наслаждением цепляется за спину Серхио, расчерченную красными следами от пальцев Криса, блудливо ныряющих за кромку джинсов защитника. Мужчина хватает запястья португальца, останавливая его беспорядочные ласки, доводящие Рамоса до мурашек, сбегающих по позвоночнику всякий раз, как Роналду неосознанно останавливался на самых чувствительных местах, лишая испанца возможности здраво мыслить. Вингер это понимает и с наслаждением продолжает свою пытку, не сдаваясь даже тогда, когда его руки оказываются скованными железной хваткой защитника и прижатыми к стене у него над головой. 

Криштиану срывается на смешок, реагируя на теплое дыхание Рамоса, приятно щекочущее его шею. Серхио поднимает взгляд на португальца, и тот в ответ ухмыляется, неоднозначно опуская глаза вниз, на что мужчина лишь теснее прижимается к обнажённому телу вингера, наклоняясь вперед, прикусывая губами тонкую кожу на шее и чувствуя, как под ней грохочет кровь, с бешеной скоростью несущаяся по жилам. Криштиану откидывается назад, стараясь удержаться на ногах, и его накрывает ощущение дежавю, будто бы они снова под палящим солнцем, на трассе, у припаркованной к обочине машины… И как тогда им свистели и выкрикивали что-то одобрительное. Если в тот момент Роналду пребывал в ярости, которая, пожалуй, быстро испарилась, то сейчас он готов был посмеяться над случившимся, считая это приятным воспоминанием.

Португалец понимает: ещё немного – и он благополучно рухнет вниз, и даже Серхио ему не поможет, который, как думает Крис, держится на ногах вполне устойчиво, но то была лишь видимость, которой испанец хочет придерживаться, будто бы играя с Роналду в захватывающую игру, и тот, кто первый поддастся ощущениям – проиграет. Испанец охает, когда Криштиану подпрыгивает и, вжимаясь в стену, обвивает ногами торс защитника, совершенно не ожидавшего нечто подобного от освободившегося от хватки мужчины Криса. Теперь руки вновь блуждают по его спине испанца, заставляя его выгибаться и шипеть, только укрепляя ведущее положение Роналду. Парню ничего не остается, кроме как следовать его правилам, поэтому он огибает руками сильные бёдра португальца, удерживая в принятом положении, и сейчас Серхио думает, что становится одним из тех людей, которые испытали на себе всю тяжесть тела вингера, но когда сил почти не остаётся, Рамос резко разворачивается, и теперь именно он оказывается на месте нападающего, вжимаясь в прохладную стену и благодаря Бога, что пол хотя бы здесь был сухим, иначе мадридисты уже давно шлёпнулись бы.

Криштиану понимает – испанец больше не в состоянии держать его, даже в порыве страсти и приливе адреналина, и, чуть поёрзав, спрыгивает на пол, хватаясь за край ремня, свободно болтающегося на бёдрах Рамоса, и тянет мужчину прочь из ванной комнаты, направляясь в гостиную, решая, что до спальни они точно не доберутся. Морщась от слишком яркого света и подумывая о том, что решение врубить сразу все лампы – очень глупое, Крис незамедлительно дважды хлопает себя по бедру свободной рукой, и вновь приятная тьма, растворённая свечением зажжённого камина, заполняет дом. Подтолкнув Серхио ко входу в гостиную, Роналду, не оборачиваясь, исчезает в темноте, защитник провожает его взглядом и морщится, окончательно заледенев от мокрых тяжёлых джинсов, свисающих на бёдрах. Мужчина хватается за пряжку дрожащими пальцами и расстёгивает, выдёргивая ремень из петель и отбрасывая его навзничь, потянув за бегунок молнии и не без труда выскользнув из штанов, которые полетели в ту же сторону, с глухим хлюпаньем приземляясь на светлый паркет, устланный тонкой ковровой дорожкой, отличающейся по качеству от гостиничной лишь только длиной ворса. 

Оставшись в одних трусах, и то изрядно вымокших, Серхио вновь сверлит взглядом темноту, абсолютно не представляя, куда делся португалец, и когда его терпение лопается, защитник недовольно хмурится, переступая порог комнаты. Сейчас он жалеет, что установил камин в режим, исключающий обогрев, а где валялся пульт, Рамос и подавно забыл. Испанец останавливается напротив топки, в которой игриво дрожат языки пламени, и тут его взгляд улавливает деталь, которая, пожалуй, является одной из ключевых элементов декора. И как только он раньше не обратил на неё внимания? Да и не только сегодня, а вообще за все те разы, что был здесь, которые уже и не счесть. Прямо над каминной доской красуется небольшой портрет, написанный масляными красками. Инициалов художника на картине видно не было, поэтому Серхио даже отдалённо не может предположить – чья работа это была. И ладно бы картина являлась плодом искусства на современный манер, так нет, она с точностью повторяет окружающую обстановку – множество богато украшенных деталей. На Рамоса смотрит Крис, изображённый в викторианском костюме придворного и держащий на руках маленького мальчика, который был никем иным, как отпрыском Роналду. Защитник закатывает глаза, бросая последний ироничный взгляд на портрет, а когда его плеча касается прохладная ладонь, мужчина испуганно подпрыгивает и оборачивается.

– Нравится? – участливо интересуется Криштиану, стараясь скрыть насмешливую улыбочку.

– Мило, – кивает Рамос. – Я бы даже сказал – сюрреалистично. Давно он у тебя?

– Портрет или сын? – хохотнув, уточняет Крис, бросая на кофейный столик маленькую коробочку и скрещивая руки на груди.

– Как смешно. Ха-ха, – сетует испанец. – Будем болтать или продолжим? 

На это замечание веселье сползает с лица португальца, меняясь на выражение, пышущее желанием и нетерпением, поэтому он, не теряя времени на ответ, обвивает рукам шею испанца, притягивая к себе и касаясь его губ мимолётным целомудренным поцелуем, идущим вразрез с тем, что Роналду проделывал в ванной. Криштиану мягко обхватывает ладонью запястье Рамоса, подталкивая его к кремовой кушетке, стоявшей поодаль от камина. Серхио падает на мягкое сидение, откидываясь на не менее удобную спинку изогнутой формы.

Крис опускается перед испанцем на колени и окидывает его оценивающим взглядом: мужчина полностью расслаблен, но это была лишь видимая часть его существа, и то, что таилось глубоко внутри, отражалось в глазах. В памяти португальца всплывают недавние события, произошедшие на тренировке, только теперь вингер на месте защитника, и ему это чертовски нравится. Роналду протягивает руку, касаясь прохладными пальцами живота Рамоса, и чувствует, как мышцы под ними напрягаются, становясь твёрже металла, и Криштиану довольно улыбается, скользя ладонью по гладкой коже и наблюдая за реакцией Серхио, который мелко подрагивает, сжимая бёдра и стараясь удержаться на месте. Добравшись да края трусов, всё ещё мокрых после неудачной... или же наоборот, считая то, что за ней последовало, шуткой португальца, Крис цепляется указательным пальцем за широкую резинку, на которой значится: _«CR7»*******_ , и удивлённо вскидывает брови, на что Рамос, отпустив смешок, отстраняет от себя руки португальца, бубня себя под нос нечто похожее на «грязный извращенец», чуть приподнимается и стаскивает с себя влажное бельё, вздыхая, наконец, освободившись от липкой ткани, холодящей кожу.

Криштиану пожимает плечами, наблюдая за действиями испанца, который продолжает отпускать какие-то шуточки, касающиеся того, чем они занимаются, но он, пожалуй, делает это не со зла, а из-за волнения и напряжения, потрескивающего в воздухе. Роналду даже нравятся эти комментарии, невпопад срывающиеся с губ защитника, таких красивых, припухших губ… Вингер встряхивает головой, избавляясь от этих мыслей, которые в любой момент могут подчинить его волю себе, заставив парня бросить все, вскочить на ноги и целовать испанца до тех пор, пока его рот не начнёт кровоточить, пока язык не занемеет и не прервётся дыхание. Крис опускает ладонь на бедро Серхио в опасной близости от его возбуждённого члена, переплетённого вздувшимися венами, из-за чего он кажется ещё толще. Вингер нарочито медленно блуждает пальцами вокруг напряжённой плоти, лениво прищипывая чувствительную кожу пальцами, и Рамос гортанно рычит, злясь на измывающегося над ним португальца, и когда испанец уже не может терпеть, выплёвывая трёхэтажные матюги, Роналду благосклонно обхватывает тёплым ртом пульсирующий член.

Мужчина медленно опускает голову, чувствуя что-то, отдалённо напоминающее рвотные позывы, но он уже давно преодолел этот порог, и теперь то, что он делает, доставляет только удовольствие, ведь, по сути, Серхио находится в его власти, его организм подчиняется Криштиану, и пока разум испанца находится где-то далеко отсюда, мужчина безвольно поддаётся ласкам нападающего. Горло вингера сужается, и Рамос сжимает кулаки до белеющих костяшек, он хотел было схватить Криса за волосы, притянуть его еще ближе, заставить двигаться быстрее, но вингер оказывается проворнее, прижимая руки испанца по швам, лишая его возможности что-либо делать. В таком положении Криштиану находиться долго не может, его плечи начинает сводить лёгкой судорогой, намекающей, что пора расслабиться, и тогда Крис возвращается в более удобную позицию, освобождая защитника от собственной хватки, в то время как зубы Роналду предупреждающе скользят по розовой головке, едва не царапая чувствительную кожу, и Серхио, вскрикнув, оставляет свои попытки, вжимаясь в спинку кушетки.

На мгновение отстранившись от защитника, Криштиану подносит ладонь к лицу и просовывает два пальца в рот. Рамос непонимающе моргает, наблюдая за парнем, смачно причмокивающим, и спустя несколько секунд мужчина находит это весьма сексуальным занятием, поблёскивая глазами и облизывая пересохшие губы, а вингер снова опускает голову, с ходу вбирая в себя член испанца до самого основания. Защитник делает судорожный вдох, прослеживая движение руки португальца и останавливаясь на его пальцах, блестящих влагой в мягком каминном свете. Ладонь исчезает за спиной Роналду, и Серхио нехотя прикрывает глаза, силясь не спустить Крису в рот раньше времени и ещё немного насладиться моментом.

Когда Криштиану чувствует собственные скользкие прохладные пальцы, надавливающие на тугие мышцы, он непроизвольно дёргается. Мужчина не особо любил удовлетворять свои потребности собственноручно, будь то «пассивные» или «активные» замашки, поэтому сейчас он теплится мыслью, что может отвлечь себя, доставляя удовольствие Серхио. Ни на секунду не останавливаясь и продолжая посасывать разгорячённый член испанца, Крис аккуратно вводит в себя один палец, проталкивая его глубже с каждым разом, как его нос упирается в живот Рамоса. Мужчина очень надеется, что защитник заметит то, чем попутно занимается Криштиану, ублажая его. Когда до Роналду доносится глубокий вздох, он понимает, что от глаз Серхио, по-видимому, не ускользнул палец, врывающийся в португальца, и ладонь, прихлопывающая по смуглым ягодицам.

Вингер отстраняется и поднимается с колен, парень окидывает взглядом испанца, по шее которого стекают маленькие капельки пота, являющиеся прямым доказательством того, что мужчине явно понравилось то, что для него делал Крис. Португалец наклоняется к низкому кофейному столику и подбирает маленькую коробочку, оставленную им здесь ранее. 

– С рёбрами и пупырышками, – сообщает Криштиану, бегая глазами по этикетке. – Что скажешь?

– Хм... - задумчиво хмыкает Рамос.

– Хм? – переспрашивает Роналду, вопросительно приподнимая бровь и разрывая упаковку.

– Хм, – кивает Серхио, ухмыляясь.

– Мда... неужто ты всегда, трахаясь, в овощ превращаешься? 

Защитник прыскает, воздерживаясь от комментариев, он продолжает изучать тело португальца, останавливаясь на бледных рубцах от царапин или синяках, оставшихся после тренировок. Чёрные волосы растрёпанны, даже после укладки гелем они торчат во все стороны, отчего Крис молодеет лет на пять.

Роналду останавливается напротив Рамоса, разрывая маленький блестящий пакетик и выуживая из него тоненькую ребристую резинку. Серхио вопросительно наклоняет голову, а Криштиану бросает на него мимолётный взгляд, обхватывая рукой окаменевший член испанца и раскатывая презерватив по всей длине. 

– А зачем... – уточняет защитник, почёсывая затылок, не зная, куда ещё деть руки, так и чешущиеся схватить Криса и притянуть его к себе как можно быстрее.

– Не люблю, когда в меня кончают. Это мерзко, – морщится вингер, но потом его лицо смягчается, а губы искривляет многообещающая улыбка, и защитник выдыхает, испугавшись мимолётной перемены в настроении Роналду. 

Мужчина наклоняется над испанцем, хватаясь за деревянную кайму, обрамляющую мягкую спинку кушетки. Криштиану взбирается на сидение, становясь на колени и прижимая бёдрами руки Серхио к бокам. Тот недовольно фыркает и вырывается, с силой обхватывая торс португальца и тяня его вниз. Крис подчиняется, прикрывая глаза и задерживая дыхание, когда головка упирается в анальное отверстие и проталкивается глубже на пару миллиметров. Вингер покрепче вцепляется в резной орнамент и, удерживая второй рукой член испанца, опускается ниже, со свистом втягивая воздух в попытке притупить боль. 

В комнате было душно, а когда Рамос оказывается внутри Криштиану, то даже тонкая резинка не спасает его от палящего жара тела португальца, пот градом катится по плечам мужчины, лишь немного охлаждая его кожу. Когда Роналду начинает двигаться, Серхио ещё сильнее сдавливает торс нападающего, чувствуя под своими пальцами каждый позвонок, каждую, даже самую маленькую кость, многострадально похрустывающую в железных объятиях испанца. Вингер лениво привстаёт и опускается, покачивая бёдрами, что доводит Рамоса до неистовства, он готов рвать и метать, только бы Крис ускорился, но всё, на что способен мужчина, это вой, вырывающийся из его горла и вибрирующий на сжатых зубах. 

Нападающий непроизвольно откидывается назад и только сильнее вцепляется в спинку, стараясь удержаться на месте. Серхио, не зная, что ещё он может сделать, только бы отвлечься от мысли о приближающемся оргазме, касается губами обнажённой груди португальца, но когда Криштиану слишком быстро опускается вниз, защитник впивается зубами в кожу Роналду, заставляя мужчину болезненно вскрикнуть, но его вопль быстро прерывается протяжным стоном, когда Рамос проводит языком по месту случайного укуса. Португалец понимает, что до разрядки остаётся совсем недолго, но упорно отрицает этот факт, который Серхио не обходит стороной, ощущая приближающуюся разрядку Криса, поэтому он утыкается лбом в грудь нападающего, скрывая улыбку, чуть изменяя положение и находя самую чувствительную точку в теле Криштиану, и каждый раз, как Роналду насаживается на испанца, член защитника задевает простату.

Больше вингер не может терпеть и со звериным рыком наваливается на Рамоса, который чувствует, что не выдержит ещё хотя бы минуты – Крис сжался вокруг его члена так, будто собирается раздавить, и Серхио кончает следом, собрав последние силы в кулак и приподнимая тяжёлое тело Криштиану, выходя из него. Португалец устало мямлит: 

– Надо повторить. 

– Что, сейчас? – ужаснувшись, отзывается испанец, понимая, что сам себя он обмануть не сможет, и на второй заход его просто не хватит.

– Пфф... какой из тебя жеребец тогда? – усмехается нападающий, слезая с Рамоса, который облегчённо вздыхает, наслаждаясь комнатной температурой.

– Я уже не...

– Шучу я, расслабься, – Крис иронично закатывает глаза. – Кстати... - парень протягивает руку и собирает в ладонь белесую жидкость, растекшуюся по животу испанца. – Дай-ка мне это, – Роналду кивает на наполненный презерватив, болтающийся на расслабленном члене защитника, норовя шлёпнуться на ковер. Серхио послушно стягивает резинку, завязывая конец в узел, и отдаёт Криштиану, который немедленно встает и отправляется прочь из комнаты, возвращаясь через несколько минут с пустыми чистыми руками и полотенцем. – Вытрись, – предлагает он, указывая на липкие блестящие разводы, превращающиеся в мутную сухую плёнку. Серхио проводит мягкой тканью по коже, избавляя её от остатков спермы. – А теперь пора... – продолжает Роналду, зевая и потирая глаза, но Рамос его останавливает:

– Погоди-погоди... Я хотел поговорить.

– О чём? – изумляется португалец, косясь на настенные часы, стрелки которых показывают половину четвёртого. 

– Я... Просто у меня, кроме тебя, никого нет. Ну, в этом смысле, – мужчина кивает на обнажённую фигуру Криштиану. – А что насчёт...

– ...меня? – усмехается Крис, но в глазах испанца нет ни грамма весёлости. – Успокойся, если ты хочешь, чтобы у меня никого не было, то не будет, – совершенно серьёзно отвечает вингер, выговаривая каждую букву. – И с чего ты вдруг решил, что у меня кто-то есть?

– Ну... Хамес и ты... В матче с Райо...

– Ты в своём уме? – смеётся Криштиану. – У него дочь. И жена. Жена и дочь, понимаешь?

– У меня тоже, – бубнит Серхио.

– Ты не в счёт. И да, мы не дошли до той стадии в отношениях, когда настаёт время ловить друг друга на изменах, и, надеюсь, никогда не дойдём.

– В каком смысле «не дойдём»? – удивляется Рамос, подозрительно прищуривая глаза и поднимаясь с кушетки.

– В том, что я надеюсь на доверие, – утешительно произносит нападающий, понимая, о чём подумал испанец, услышав совершенно искреннее замечание парня. 

– Хорошо. Я понял, – расслабившись, улыбается Серхио и направляется в сторону лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж.

Утро наступает слишком быстро, и Криштиану недовольно ёрзает в кровати, скидывая с себя руку испанца, который явно не собирается просыпаться, тихонько похрапывая. Нападающий фокусирует взгляд на какой-то тёмной точке на потолке, в попытке прийти в себя, затем переводит глаза на маленькую щелку, образовавшуюся между не до конца закрытыми шторами: солнце светит ярко, и кажется, что всё приобретает слепяще-белый цвет, тогда Крис отворачивается, прикрывая лицо ладонью и лягая воздух, стараясь выпутаться из простыней. 

Протянув руку, мужчина шарит ладонью по тумбочке, сворачивая на пол какую-то безделушку, и в мгновение ока просыпается, не найдя мобильный телефон, а когда, уже полностью очнувшись ото сна и найдя рядом с собой Рамоса, Криштиану вспоминает события прошлой ночи и ухмыляется; но потом всё веселье испаряется, как только Крис бросает взгляд на маленький будильник, стоявший всё на той же прикроватной тумбе. Полдень. Мужчина вскакивает с кровати и вылетает из комнаты, не забыв пнуть Серхио, который тут же отпускает какой-то матерный комментарий и переворачивается на другой бок.

– Вставай, блять! Уже начало первого! – орёт Криштиану во всю глотку, слетая по лестнице и кидаясь на поиски одежды. Если его шмотки были аккуратно сложены на скамейке в ванной комнате, то футболка испанца ночевала в луже воды, в то время как джинсы и ремень комом валялись в коридоре. Носки и трусы Роналду нашел в гостиной.

Собрав всё в охапку, Крис бредёт на поиски телефона, и уже было отчаявшись, находит его валяющимся у входной двери, и история повторяется, равно как и с носками Серхио: мужчина не имеет никакого представления, как мобильник оказался здесь. Трубка ломится от входящих сообщений и пропущенных звонков от всей команды и ещё пары неизвестных номеров. Первое, что делает парень, набирает Пилар - также встретив её имя в списке пропущенных вызовов. После нескольких гудков женщина отвечает:

– _Что случилось?_ – в её голосе слышится волнение.

– А-а-а... Это всё твой «дорогой», – отшучивается португалец. – Не надо было ему меня спаивать...

– _Но голос у тебя вполне бодрый,_ – подмечает девушка.

– Ещё бы, всю ночь наизнанку выворачивало... – Криштиану притворно вздыхает, стараясь унять дрожь. 

– _А..._ \- тянет испанка. – _А где «дорогой»-то? Звонил Икер, уточнял, почему Серхио не на тренировке. И почему тебя там тоже нет._

– Он сказал, что не оставит меня... и вот – недавно сморило, а у меня бессонница. 

– _Что ж... Поправляйся, и передай моему, что когда приедет..._

– Да, отомсти ему за меня, – усмехается вингер, ни на секунду не расслабляясь, и, если бы Пилар сейчас была здесь, то не поверила бы ни единому его слову.

– _Можешь не сомневаться, и разбирайтесь со своим Реалом сами. Если ещё позвонят, скажу, что вы живы-здоровы._

– Ага. Пока. 

– _Пока,_ – отвечает женщина и нажимает на «отбой».

Крис оборачивается и видит немного ошалевшего испанца, который прислоняется к стенке, хватаясь за голову.

– У нас проблемы, чувак, – Роналду машет перед защитником мобильным телефоном.

– Какие?

– Ты на время смотрел?

– Ну и? – хмыкает испанец.

– Нас потеряли.

– Разберемся, – отзывается Серхио, отмахиваясь. 

– Да, только вот в следующий раз надо раньше начинать, – заявляет нападающий, окидывая оценивающим взглядом обнажённое тело Рамоса, и направляется мимо него, намереваясь принять утренний душ и умыться. Защитник растягивает губы в хищной улыбке и, пробубнив себе под нос что-то, напоминающее: «Не терять же остаток дня впустую…», топает следом.

***

Было невыносимо жарко, и Энрике сжалился над своей командой, завершая тренировку на час раньше. Большинство игроков давным-давно покинули территорию тренировочной базы, а Лео даже не торопился, он знал, чего ждать от возвращения домой, и не горел особым желанием встречаться с Анто, хотя другая его часть, решительная и непреклонная, твердила мужчине о том, что не стоит бояться аргентинки, не стоит обращать на нее внимания… Но как ему это сделать? Из последних сил парень сживался с Антонеллой, поступая так исключительно ради Тьяго, и, кстати говоря, он хотел бы рвануть к малышу прямо сейчас, но тёмная и светлая стороны его души продолжают своё сражение, обездвиживая Месси.

Нападающий поднимается на ноги, отряхиваясь от травы и провожая взглядом последних каталонцев, покидающих поле, подбирает мяч и направляется в сторону ворот. Остановившись на расстоянии около двадцати метров, мужчина с силой пинает снаряд, и тот врезается в сетку, прокручиваясь вокруг своей оси. Проделав ту же самую процедуру ещё несколько раз, Лео облегчённо вздыхает, ловя на себе взволнованный взгляд Энрике, и пожимает плечами, кривя лицо в беспечной улыбке. Главный тренер был одним из тех немногих людей, которые имели представление о том, как «успокаивается» Месси, и, честно говоря, мужчину устраивали такие шоу, сказывающиеся на игре Лионеля наилучшим образом.

Когда Лео, наконец, приходит в себя, покидая площадку и стягивая на ходу тренировочную футболку, то он чувствует, что может мыслить здраво, чётко осознавая, что не должен вести себя так на глазах у команды и клубного руководства, частенько наблюдающего за ежедневными тренировками. Мужчина качает головой, бросая взгляд через плечо на опустевшее поле, пестреющее ярким зелёным цветом под палящими лучами солнца, как бы прощаясь и готовясь к предстоящему вечеру, который он проведет в кругу семьи... Любимой семьи. 

Мужчина направляется по мрачным коридорам, которые, слава Богу, освещаются обыкновенным люминесцентными лампами, а глухие стены спасают от апрельского жара. Лео делает несколько целительных вдохов, и воздух обжигает лёгкие, привыкшие к теплу, холодом. Добравшись до раздевалки, Лионель уже полностью настроен на возвращение домой, но когда он кладет руку на ручку и нажимает, дверь распахивается, и аргентинец замирает. Перед ним разворачивается картина, которая могла бы присниться мужчине только в ночном кошмаре, ведь вряд ли кто-то хотел увидеть, как его товарищи по команде… Месси с силой дёргает дверь обратно, шепча себе под нос: «Что за пиздец...», а когда осознаёт, что он только что произнес, разражается нервным смехом, убираясь подальше от этого места и подумывая о том, что изменил сам себе, ругнувшись матом, даже в такой неловкой ситуации, как эта, ведь парень никогда не позволял себе подобного, а его запас ругательных слов ограничивался «чёртом» и «дерьмом». 

Лионель в ту раздевалку сегодня точно не вернётся, а если и вернётся, то только тогда, когда он убедится, что все точно покинули тренировочную базу. После хохота, настигнувшего его, стало невыносимо обидно. Он остановился, прислоняясь к стене, а когда понял, что ноги его не держат, съехал на пол, утыкаясь лбом в сложенные на коленях руки. Месси проклинал себя за то, что поддался чувствам, позволил себе задержаться здесь ещё ненадолго, и во во что это вылилось. Как только парень закрывал глаза, перед ним рисовалась картина: Неймар склоняется над кем-то, целуя, и не на секунду не прекращая…

– Блять... Блять! – выдыхает Месси на повышенных тонах. Мало ему того, что творится у нападающего дома, так ещё он теперь никогда не сможет нормально общаться с бразильцем; благо, он не видел второго, но точно был уверен – это кто-то из команды. Только кто?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Кепи - головной убор, разновидность кепки с плоским коротким козырьком  
> **Вien - исп. Мило  
> ***Рerra - исп. Сучка  
> ****Suficiente - исп. Довольно  
> *****Pare - порт. Стоп  
> ******Por Favor - порт./исп. Пожалуйста  
> *******«CR7» - эмблема бренда нижнего белья, представляемого Криштиану Роналду  
> _________  
> Apocaliptica - Broken Piece  
> Jean Perri - Running After My Fate  
> Three Days Grace - I hate everything about you


	5. Швейцарский подарок. Часть 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Будешь молчать? Или всё же что-нибудь скажешь? – вингер саркастично хмыкает, и аргентинец приходит в себя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumbler! Only football slash stuff: [hymenaeos](http://SBinfo.ru/1447078320)

На протяжении всего сезона Криштиану верил, что Реал сможет взять кубок Ла Лиги, но под конец он начинал обманывать самого себя, и, чем быстрее приближались дни последних матчей, тем большее волнение закрадывалось в душу португальца. Мужчина раскидывается на мягкой кровати, сверля взглядом потолок. До жеребьёвки в Ньоне остаются считанные минуты, и Крис скрещивает пальцы, только бы мадридистам выпала не Барселона. Кто угодно, хоть итальянцы, хоть немцы, но, ради всего святого, не каталонцы. Каталонцы... Команда, в которой играет Месси. Роналду просто не сможет выйти и достойно сыграть, ведь при одном лишь взгляде на Лео, он думает – убежит с поля без оглядки. Мужчина почти уверен, что многие ожидают испанский полуфинал, но те, кто ненавидят столичную команду и, в особенности, вингера, всеми конечностями будут против, а если они проиграют, то его собственные болельщики, возненавидят его ещё больше, чем ненавидели сейчас.

Криштиану приподнимает руку и бросает взволнованный взгляд на наручные часы: совсем немного. Парень прикрывает глаза ладонью, в последний раз вздыхая. Его сердце колотится о грудную клетку, норовя выскочить наружу, но когда дверь в спальню приоткрывается, еле слышно скрипнув, Крис облёгченно выдыхает, немного приободрившись. Серхио заходит в комнату и падает на кресло, закидывая одну ногу на подлокотник. Роналду недовольно цокает, на что испанец проделывает то же самое со второй, ещё больше подзуживая угрюмого португальца.

– Если ты будешь загоняться по каждому поводу, то заработаешь мигрень, а я – нервный тик. 

– Ты-то тут причём? – удивляется нападающий, подхватывая пульт.

– Причём? Всё очень просто, – кивает Рамос, будто бы говоря о чём-то совершенно очевидном. – Я наблюдаю за этим, – мужчина указывает на подрагивающие веки Криса.

– На твоём месте я бы не был так самоуверен, – вздыхает мужчина. Серхио сжимает кулаки, срывается с места и запрыгивает на кровать, усаживаясь верхом на нападающего, тот лишь вопросительно хлопает глазами, вслепую переключая каналы и надеясь найти нужный. Защитник склоняется над парнем, сжимая пальцами его волосы.

– Ну, давай, скажи это ещё раз, – ухмыляется Рамос.

– Ты очень самоуверен, – фыркает Криштиану. Испанец прижимается своими губами к губам вингера, и, когда тот намеревается запустить свой язык в рот Серхио, мужчина отстраняется, натягивая на лицо невинную улыбку.

– И ещё, – парень вызывающе облизывается и смотрит прямо в глаза португальцу, наваливаясь на него и прижимая к матрасу всё сильнее.

– Ты. Слишком. Самоуверен, – Роналду чётко проговаривает каждое слово, на мгновение забываясь и начиная подыгрывать защитнику. 

Рамос, не спеша, поправляет причёску, как бы невзначай поёрзав, отчего Крис выгибается дугой, прося продолжения, но мужчина только чмокает нападающего в нос и заваливается рядом, выуживая из рук онемевшего Криштиану пульт и возвращаясь на нужный канал.

– Да-да. Самоуверен, – бормочет Серхио. – Начинается, – констатирует он, целиком и полностью обращаясь во внимание. 

Криштиану нехотя отворачивается от защитника, переводя взгляд на экран, который чаще всего был спрятан в потайной каморке, так как португалец не особо любил проводить время, валясь перед телевизором. Периферическим зрением Крис замечает, что Рамос давным-давно не здесь, полностью увлёкшись происходящим на экране, но сам нападающий, сколько бы ни сверлил взглядом плазменную панель, не мог проникнуться передачей. По ту сторону множество людей в серых костюмах рассаживаются по своим местам рядом с небольшой сценой, на которой возвышается маленькая трибуна. Так длится около десяти минут, и, понимая, что даже эту программу Роналду не сможет вытерпеть, мужчина поднимается с кровати и начинает расхаживать взад-вперёд, мельтеша перед Серхио, который, вроде бы, терпеливо вздыхает, а потом взвывает, с силой впечатывая ладонь в лицо, отчего раздается громкий шлепок, люстра вспыхивает, и Криштиану подскакивает, оборачиваясь на Рамоса, который сверлит его недовольным взглядом, ясно кричащим о том, чтобы португалец успокоился и не действовал на нервы. Вингер лишь отмахивается, неприязненно поморщившись, и выходит вон, демонстративно захлопнув за собой дверь. Последнее, что до него доносится, это очередная шуточка испанца, который всегда произносил нечто подобное, надеясь на перемирие: «Иди сюда, хватит ПМС-ничать, Ронни, что ты как девчонка?». Криштиану только усмехается, спускаясь по лестнице. Парень проходит на просторную кухню и протягивает руку к резной ручке, открывая белоснежную дверцу с золотистым орнаментом. Те, кто появлялись в этом доме редко, забывали о причудливых тайниках, которые, в большинстве своём, скрывали технику, которая не вписывалась в интерьер, и только хозяин мог без усилий отыскать то, что ему нужно. Нападающий выуживает из холодильника бутылочку воды, которая тут же запотевает, оказавшись на тёплом воздухе. 

Мужчина откручивает пробку и делает большой глоток, борясь с своим внутренним «Я», насмехающимся над ним, мол, вингер сбежал, который, в свою очередь, отрицает этот факт. Он хотел пережить то, чего больше всего боялся увидеть, и, когда придёт время, мужчина вернётся наверх, уже заранее готовясь к тому, что Серхио обложит его многозначительными шуточками. Время тянется невыносимо медленно, и Криштиану продолжает чувствовать это неумолимое волнение, которое заставляет дрожать, которое заставляет забыть обо всём окружающем мире. Казалось бы, простая жеребьёвка – вытяни и всё. Но нет, мужчина возненавидел эти муторные речи, как только ступил в большой спорт, и ещё, будучи в Манчестере, просто терпеть не мог многочасовую полемику, которую, бывало, разводило клубное руководство. И, как бы нападающий ни уважал представителей Реала, он искренне понимал большинство мадридистов, изнывающих от длительности подобных мероприятий, включая главного тренера, который, возможно, сейчас был далеко отсюда, в Швейцарии, вместе с Пересом, ожидая результатов. 

Со второго этажа не доносится ни единого звука, даже телевизор не слышно, и Крис решает, что он не сможет вынести ещё хотя бы одной минуты, находясь здесь и не зная, что его будет ждать пятого мая. Точнее, кто. Роналду закручивает пробку, оставляя наполовину пустую бутылку на столе, вновь взбегает по лестнице наверх и затыкает уши, проходя мимо спальни. Он влетает в гардеробную, проносясь как ветер между стройных рядов из вешалок с одеждой, заставляя её покачиваться. Криштиану слишком нетерпелив и слишком расстроен, чтобы делать всё так, как его просил Рамос. Да, испанец почти умолял вингера отнестись к этому событию разумно и не паниковать раньше времени, но у защитника не было никаких предположений, почему Крис не находит себе места. Он не знал, но даже если бы и имел хоть малейшее представление, то никогда не смог бы почувствовать то, что чувствует Роналду. Жизнь будто бы нагнетает обстановку, играя в опасную игру, грозившую португальцу нервным срывом. 

Что произойдёт, если выпадет Барселона? Он не готов. Не готов ко встрече с Месси, и точно осознаёт, что, если каталонцы выйдут против мадридистов в полуфинале, то португалец сломается. И даже, как бы он себя ни настраивал и ни старался, не сможет держаться на поле как можно дальше от аргентинца. И это лишь маленькая часть проблемы, которая возникла перед Криштиану. Когда мужчина тянется к ручке от маленького комода и выдвигает верхний ящик, то чувствует, что телефон в кармане вибрирует, оповещая о пришедшем сообщении. В глубине подсознания Крис понимает, кто это. Не очередное СМС от Серхио. Не от Пилар. Не от Хамеса. Не от Марсело или Фабио. Это Лионель. Одной мысли об этом человеке хватает, чтобы Крис вздрогнул, нехотя обращая взгляд на экран:

_«Всё остается в силе?»_

Роналду на мгновение задумывается. А что, если действительно выпадет Барселона? Сможет ли он выйти на поле... Определённо должен. Просто должен. Иначе кем он будет считать себя, сдавшись?

_«Да.»_

Единственное, на что он способен сейчас, это короткий ответ. Мужчина мог бы гордиться собой, но только не сейчас, а потом, когда, наконец, преодолеет страх. Вингер сбрасывает с себя тонкую футболку и домашние шорты, вытягивая плавки из приоткрытого ящика. Так же бесшумно парень возвращается вниз, прихватив с собой только мобильник и задаваясь оригинальным вопросом: зачем он ему? Вингер не хотел включать звук и отвечать на звонки. Не хотел слышать чей-то голос, и даже Серхио не сможет ему помочь, если всё пойдет наперекосяк. Вновь. Заглянув в ванную и сняв с ширмы махровое полотенце, Крис незамедлительно покидает дом, сворачивая на задний двор.

Солнце неумолимо печёт, и складывается такое впечатление, будто бы даже воздух закипает под горячими лучами. Вода в бассейне искрится, и когда Криштиану подходит к краю, то он видит своё отражение. Измученное и потрёпанное. Мужчина тут же отворачивается, швыряя мобильник на ближайший шезлонг, и, инстинктивно отступив ровно на шесть шагов, разбегается и ныряет, погружаясь так глубоко, что едва ли не касаясь носом дна. Сделав несколько гребков руками, Крис всплывает на поверхность, цепляясь за бортик и щурясь от слишком яркого света. Сколько прошло с того момента, как он сбежал? Десять? Пятнадцать? Двадцать минут? 

Роналду прикрывает глаза, стараясь выбросить из головы осознание того, что вот-вот решится его… судьба, правда, это было бы громко сказано, но то и есть действительность. Его реальность, которой он боится, как никогда. Криштиану задерживает дыхание и опускается на дно, спиной скользя по стенке чаши бассейна. Он вцепляется в маленькие выступы, удерживая себя на глубине и чувствуя, как тревога будто бы вымывается из него водой, такой прозрачной… Хотел бы мужчина, чтобы его жизнь была так же чиста, но он, скорее, мог сравнить её с болотной жижей, в которой увязал всё сильнее день ото дня, и даже Рамос не мог спасти его. Почти три недели Серхио уговаривал и убеждал парня в том, что он до сих пор не усомнился в собственном выборе. Защитник просто заставлял верить в это, непреклонно пресекая попытки Роналду сказать что-то против. Испанец не желал смотреть на то, как вингер виновато изливает душу, ведь он любил Криса и не хотел, чтобы тот окончательно запутался в себе. 

В тот единственный раз, когда Криштиану так бессовестно трахал аргентинца, думая о том, что легко сможет забыть об этом, был настоящим глупцом, душа которого теперь безутешно скулит от боли. Правда, не каждую минуту португалец чувствует это, но то, что происходит сейчас – депрессивное настроение и события, яро напоминающие ему о содеянном - не дают покоя, после чего вновь он хочет спросить себя: а правильно ли поступил, сказав «Да»? 

Крис чувствует, что кислород на исходе, и, оттолкнувшись ногами, плывёт на другой конец, выныривая в тени фигуры, черты которой колышутся и искрятся в водной ряби. Серхио, скрестив руки на груди, с довольной улыбкой наблюдает за пловцом, но солнце светит прямо в спину защитника, и Криштиану не может различить выражения на его лице.

– Ты любишь путешествовать? – прямо спрашивает испанец.

– В смысле? – непонимающе прищуривается Роналду, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, к чему клонит Рамос.

– В прямом.

– Люблю. Только причём тут путешествия? Что с жеребьёвкой?

– Всё просто. Мы летим в Италию! – кричит защитник, вскидывая руки над головой.

– Да неужели? – вингер недоверчиво приподнимает брови.

– Да, чувак. Ювентус, – ухмыляется Серхио.

– И что же тут смешного? – ощетинивается португалец, тщательно скрывая накрывшее его спокойствие.

– А ты разве не рад? – интересуется Рамос, наблюдая, как нападающий манит его указательным пальцем, и присаживается на корточки, стоя на самом краю и чуть покачиваясь. Криштиану ухватывает за ворот майки и тянется к губам испанца, тот с готовностью подаётся вперед, но когда слышит у своего уха тихий шепот: «И всё же – ты слишком самоуверен», понимает, что за этим последует, вдоль и поперёк изучив повадки португальца и его особый, ни с чем не сравнимый юмор. Мужчина, было, намеревается вскочить на ноги, но Крис оказывается проворнее, и в следующую секунду Серхио перелетает через голову нападающего, с брызгами окунаясь в бассейн. Криштиану заливается смехом, выбираясь на сушу, пока Рамос не пришёл в себя. 

– Смотри-ка, ныряешь не хуже меня, – бросает через плечо португалец, направляясь в сторону шезлонгов и подбирая полотенце.

– Да ты... – выплёвывая воду и стряхивая ее с волос, начинает испанец. – Ты достал! Сколько можно?

– Сколько можно что? – фыркает вингер, замечая, как губы защитника всё же растягиваются в улыбке.

– Мочить меня, – выдыхает Серхио, закатывая глаза и вспоминая бесчисленное количество раз, когда Крис поступал точно так же, что в их первую ночь вместе, что на протяжении последних недель: то у Криса как бы случайно брызгала Кола, и прямо в лицо Рамосу, то он душ не той стороной к себе держал, то ещё что-то.

– Мне это доставляет, – заявляет Криштиану, в миллионный раз благодаря Бога за то, что избавил его от одной проблемы из огромной кучи. 

– А мне доставляет трахать тебя, – не сводя глаз с вингера, почти привыкшего к подобным замечаниям, выдаёт Серхио, частенько высказывая нечто подобное невпопад. – Кстати... Чего ты убежал-то? 

– Просто... мне было не по себе, – честно признаётся Крис, вытирая голову полотенцем и подставляясь под солнечные лучи, чтобы волосы окончательно высохли.

– А... Почему? Что не так? – в голосе Рамоса слышится волнение, которое он старательно пытается скрыть, но не без труда, пока Роналду стоит точно перед ним, возвращаясь в то же состояние, в котором он пребывал до того, как пришел сюда.

– Не хотел я с каталонцами играть, – нервно отшучивается Криштиану, но это абсолютная правда, разве что испанец должен был думать иначе.

– Ах, вот как, – усмехается защитник, подтягиваясь, с намерением выбраться на землю.

– Погоди... Ты разве… Тебе разве не доставляет меня трахать? – чуть прокашлявшись, спрашивает португалец, приглаживая рукой взъерошенные волосы. Серхио останавливается, подумывая о том, что, должно быть, Крис издевается над ним. Мужчина уверен – будь он не так хорошо знаком с вингером, то давно бы свихнулся от таких заявлений. Рамос озадаченно хлопает ресницами, пытливо прокручивая в голове последние несколько минут. Да, он так и сказал. Но зачем Роналду это повторяет? – Только не начинай косить под дурачка, – отмахивается Криштиану. 

– Ну не зна-а-аю, – тянет испанец, мечтательно прикрывая глаза, зависнув на бортике бассейна. Португалец пожимает плечами, будучи полностью уверенным в том, что последует за словами защитника. 

Вингер поворачивает в направлении дома, слыша плеск за спиной, и его губы вздрагивают в мимолётной улыбке. Крис чувствует, как мокрая ладонь ложится ему на плечо и сжимается. Телефон выпадает из рук Криштиану и, ударяясь о газон, подпрыгивает. Серхио рывком разворачивает нападающего к себе, прижимаясь своими губами к его губам, и тут же проталкивает язык в рот Роналду, с силой проводя кончиком по кромке зубов, едва не царапаясь. Вингер со свистом выдыхает, ощущая, как пальцы Рамоса блуждают по его спине, очерчивая позвоночник и блудливо забираясь под резинку плавок, с которых продолжает стекать вода, щекоча Криса своей прохладой. Жара стоит невыносимая, такая, что пробирает дрожь, смахивающая на озноб во время лихорадки. 

Серхио чуть надавливает на плечи португальца, заставляя его опуститься на землю. Мужчина раскидывается на траве, и испанец подмечает, как восхитительно контрастирует загорелая кожа нападающего с ярко-зеленым газоном, поблёскивающим от брызг. Рамос нависает над Криштиану, во взгляде которого по обыкновению загораются огоньки, гипнотизируя и подчиняя своей воле. Защитник, как бы ни старался побороть наваждение, не может отвести глаз от подтянутого тела вингера. Мужчина с придыханием опускается на колени и нарочито медленно, будто бы змея перед броском, продвигается вперёд и растягивается в полный рост, опираясь на локти по обе стороны от плеч Роналду, который чуть выгибается, подаваясь вперед. Серхио довольно улыбается, удерживая Криса на месте и вновь припадая к его губам. 

Рамос оставляет дорожку поцелуев на шее португальца. Мужчина безжалостно прикусывает кожу, подзуживаемый тяжёлым дыханием нападающего. Не было такого дня, чтобы шея испанца была чиста, ведь Криштиану бессовестно оставлял на ней засосы, которые с трудом приходилось скрывать, особенно от Пилар, которая хоть и обладала хорошим чувством юмора, но в синяках на таком пикантном месте не увидела бы ничего забавного. Крис понимает, что вот так, не скрываясь, им осталось недолго, ведь в скором времени, если ничего не изменится, Криш намеревался вернуться с бабушкой в Испанию, хотя она и обещала сыну, что поживет с внуком в родном Санту-Антониу и по окончании сезона отправит мальчика домой. Вингер скучал по своему отпрыску, находясь вечерами чаще всего в полном одиночестве.

Серхио спускается ниже, еле удерживаясь на одной руке, в то время как второй он хватается за краешек плавок Роналду и, изогнувшись, пытается их стянуть, но влажная ткань прилипла к телу и не поддаётся, на что Рамос раздражённо хмыкает, поднимаясь и усаживаясь на пятки. Нападающий отпускает смешок, прикрыв рот, и резко охает, когда испанец подхватывает его за ягодицы и притягивает к себе так, что зад португальца оказывается ровно между коленями защитника. Серхио цепляется за лодыжки Криштиану, приподнимает его тяжёлые ноги вверх и, не без труда обхватив их одной ладонью, второй умудряется всё же стащить мокрые плавки с Криса, и отбрасывает их в сторону. Когда, наконец, Роналду выпутывается из хватки, перекидывая ноги через бёдра испанца и устраиваясь удобнее, чуть поёрзав, сопровождаемый шумным вздохом защитника.

Губы вингера расплываются в улыбке, когда Рамос протягивает руку к португальцу, и тот довольно подаётся навстречу, сверля Серхио глазами, который, в свою очередь, привык к подобному взгляду, и всё, что теперь чувствовал, поймав его на себе - это желание, а не непреодолимую зависимость, которая раньше перемежалась вместе с наслаждением, и испанец путался в собственных ощущениях, что явно не относилось к Криштиану. Крис подтягивается, упираясь сзади руками, и обхватывает пальцы Рамоса влажными губами, обводя их тёплым языком и посасывая. Защитник чуть откидывается назад, стараясь вытерпеть жар, исходящий от тела португальца. Иногда ему казалось, что вингер болен, но, в действительности, это просто особенность его организма. Парень был горячим, как печь, причём постоянно, а когда Серхио засыпал рядом с Крисом после бурных занятий сексом, то всегда старался отгородить себя простынями: не из отвращения, а просто в попытке самосохранения, будто бы боясь обжечься. 

Рамос выдёргивает влажные пальцы, попутно раздвигая ягодицы Криштиану другой рукой, и когда он касается тугих, плотно сжатых мышц, то надавливает с тихим стоном, на что Роналду стискивает зубы, поскуливая и подаваясь вперед одновременно, то ли в попытке почувствовать эту ноющую боль еще раз, то ли в попытке побыстрее покончить с ней. Серхио не без труда проскальзывает внутрь и останавливается, позволяя Крису привыкнуть, и когда он чувствует, что португалец податливо обмяк, начинает медленно двигаться, постепенно разводя пальцы ножницами и растягивая вингера еще больше.

Войдя во вкус, нападающий извивается, чуть покачивая бёдрами, стараясь сделать так, чтобы пальцы оказались глубже в нём, и когда мужчина находит нужное положение, превозмогая колючую боль в затёкших лопатках и чувствуя, что Рамос проталкивает фаланги достаточно глубоко, стимулируя простату, движения Криштиану превращаются в резкие, прерывистые, и это становится для Серхио сигналом. Мужчина протягивает свободную руку и обхватывает напряжённый член португальца. Вингер исступленно вскрикивает, забывая совершенно обо всем, что не давало покоя. Крис мечется под защитником, вцепляясь в газон так, что земля забивается под ногти. Испанец наблюдает за открывшейся перед ним картиной, ни на секунду не прекращая свою пытку, медленно водя ладонью по раскрасневшейся плоти.

Когда Рамос добавляет третий палец, Криштиану выгибает спину, истошно рыкнув и проклиная тупой укол боли, но когда она испаряется, мужчина расслабляется, вминаясь в траву, которая кажется настолько холодной, в сравнении с его собственной температурой, а с мягкими прикосновениями Серхио – и подавно кажется ужасно жёсткой, врезаясь в спину. Крис осознаёт, что не может больше сдерживаться, сходя с ума под дразнящими руками защитника, который, в свою очередь, понимает это не хуже португальца, до ушей которого доносится шелест одежды. Мужчина чувствует, как испанец приподнимается, отпуская член вингера, в то время как вторая рука продолжает с силой врываться в тело нападающего, разрабатывая узкий вход. 

Освободившись от нижнего белья, Рамос опускается обратно, ощущая лёгкое покалывание в икроножных мышцах. Испанец вновь касается вингера, сжимая возбуждённую плоть у самого основания и резко проводя по пульсирующим венам вверх, доводя Криштиану до грани, и когда тот чувствует, что тёплая жидкость растекается по животу, вскрикивает, ощущая, как Серхио резко входит в него, ещё не до конца вытащив пальцы. Крис захлёбывается собственным возмущением, рвущимся наружу, когда понимает, что испанец совершенно забыл о...

– Где?.. – выдыхает Криштиану. 

– Ох, Ронни... – голос Рамоса и без того был низкий, а от возбуждения превратился в почти пугающий, встречающийся только в ночных кошмарах. – Я... – испанец бросает взгляд на огромное окно второго этажа, приписанное к спальне нападающего, и португалец согласно кивает, не намереваясь прерываться:

– Брось, – шепчет он. – Только не останавливайся.

Серхио ухмыляется, чувствуя, как Криштиану обволакивает его своим теплом, сжимается вокруг члена защитника, тогда Рамос начинает двигаться, медленно выходя и резко врываясь в Роналду, сопровождаемый глухими шлепками, вызванными столкновением кожи о кожу. Вингер беспорядочно бродит ладонями по собственному телу, размазывая белесую жидкость на животе, и видит, как испанец откидывает голову назад, как капельки пота стекают по его шее, впитываясь в и без того мокрую майку, прилипшую к рельефному прессу. Нападающий что-то неразборчиво мычит, пытаясь подняться и усесться на испанца, но тот безжалостно упирается ладонью в грудь Криштиану, толкая его обратно на землю, но парень не сдаётся, продолжая свои безуспешные попытки. Тогда Серхио вновь встаёт на колени, поддерживая ноги Криса и раздвигая их шире. Мужчина укладывается между бёдер португальца, на мгновение сбиваясь с ритма, на что вингер протяжно вздыхает, чувствуя, как влажные губы испанца касаются его губ настойчивым поцелуем.

Язык защитника проскальзывает в рот Роналду, и, когда Рамос вновь делает сильный толчок, португалец неосознанно стискивает зубы, а в следующую секунду чувствует привкус крови и ловит на себе обиженный взгляд мужчины. Тогда Криштиану, потупив глаза, мямлит извинения, потянувшись вперед и нежно целуя взмокшую шею испанца. На той в бешеном ритме бьется жилка, и Крис проводит по ней языком, а затем втягивает тонкую кожу, оставляя очередную отметину рядом с другим, почти зажившим синяком. Португалец знает, что защитник опять будет ворчать, отпуская очередную порцию юмора про него и Пилар, но, в конечном итоге, плюнет на это, зная, что это доставляет вингеру огромное удовольствие, безусловно, устраивая этим испанца. 

Серхио морщится, до сих пор ощущая медный привкус, и тогда решается пойти на радикальные меры, за которые обязательно потом огребёт, но если он терпел все шуточки Роналду, то почему бы теперь самому не выступить в подобной роли? Серхио изгибается, оставляя дорожку поцелуев на груди португальца, и, дойдя до сосков, легонько прихватывает их зубами, обводя языком. Криштиану возмущённо, со свистом, втягивает воздух и открывает было рот, чтобы остановить испанца, как Рамос проталкивает свои пальцы между приоткрывшихся губ, напрочь забывая о том, где они только что были. Крис приподнимает бровь, не собираясь сдаваться, настаивая на своём, но, когда до него доходит, почему Серхио отбросил в сторону ранние предупреждения о ласках, которые вингер терпеть не мог, хмыкает и опускает голову на траву, плотнее сжимая пальцы и посасывая. Роналду и не замечает, как увлекается, совершенно теряясь во времени, а когда его взгляд фокусируется на лице испанца, тот, сожмурившись, снова откидывается назад, скаля зубы. Мужчина чувствует, как член внутри него обмяк, выскальзывая из плена тугих мышц.

– Не так уж и противно. Наверное, – выдыхает Рамос, перекатываясь через тело португальца.

– Какое небо голубое… - мечтательно шепчет он, прикрывая глаза ладонью наподобие козырька. 

– Прямо как... – начинает Серхио, устало улыбаясь.

– Заткнись, – хохотнув, бросает Криштиану, раскинувшись на газоне в блаженной усталости. – Который час, кстати?

– Хм... Начало четвертого, я думаю, – предполагает испанец, чувствуя приближение вечера, хотя на температуре воздуха это никак не сказывалось, и солнце продолжало неумолимо печь.

– А когда вы собирались с сыном...

– ...в шесть, – заканчивает за португальца Рамос.

– Тогда нам нужно привести себя в порядок, – решительно заявляет Криштиану, с готовностью поднимаясь на ноги.

– Нам? Себя? – удивляется защитник, зная ответ наперёд. 

– Конечно. Неужели ты подумал, что я упущу момент повидаться с маленьким Серхио? – Роналду скептически усмехается, протягивая руку испанцу и рывком поднимая его с травы.

– Ни в коем случае, – вздыхает испанец, качая головой в знак поражения.

***

В последние несколько дней Лео начинает ловить себя на мысли, что он чувствует себя несколько иначе. Не физически - душевно. Будто бы он превращается в незатейливого параноика, шарахающегося от каждого взгляда, брошенного в его сторону. Особенно это касается Барселоны. После того, что произошло несколько недель назад... Мужчина чувствует себя неуютно в окружении всех игроков и, в частности, Неймара. И нет, это не личная неприязнь или отвращение: нападающему казалось, что он сунул свой нос не в своё дело, заглянув в интимные подробности личной жизни бразильца. Месси абсолютно уверен, что тот, второй – тоже член клуба, только он никак не мог понять, кого так бессовестно нагибал Ней… или вовсе не бессовестно?

Лионель не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, какие отношения связывают этих людей. Был ли то просто секс, как у него и… Аргентинец прикрывает глаза, стараясь избавиться от ненужных воспоминаний, которые старательно пытался держать под замком на задворках своего сознания. Сколько бы мужчина ни пытался избавиться от них, то каждый раз, слыша голос португальца, начинал постепенно сходить с ума, а теперь, когда в копилку его жизненного опыта добавился подобный случай, нападающий действительно приходит к заключению, что у него не всё в порядке с головой. 

Погода с самого утра стоит пасмурная, хотя облака и служат почти непреодолимой преградой солнечному свету, погружая всё в полумрак, температура воздуха от этого почти не изменилась, заставляя изнывать от жары. Месси мало-помалу начинает верить, что удача действительно обходит его стороной каждый раз, как аргентинец встречается у неё на пути. По дороге на тренировочную базу он, как обычно, включает радио, по которому как раз вещают прогноз погоды. Парень сжимает руками руль, так, что костяшки пальцев белеют, и ехидно улыбается своему отражению в зеркале заднего вида, когда слышит, что в Мадриде – солнце и почти на восемь градусов меньше. На восемь! Он в шутку пробубнил себе под нос, что ради подобного не прочь играть в Реале, но то было сказано сгоряча, а сейчас, заворачивая на шестой круг на беговой дорожке и находясь в окружении своих товарищей по команде, почти лелеет эту мысль. 

Парень размеренно переставляет ноги, смотря куда-то прямо перед собой, а когда замечает, что рядом с ним никого не осталось, приходит в себя, слыша, как ему кричит Энрике, в который раз давая команду держать общий темп и не вырываться вперёд. Нападающий оборачивается – он оторвался на добрый десяток метров, и, поймав на себе удивлённый взгляд Жерара, сбрасывает скорость, поравнявшись с защитником. Тот выжидающе косится на Лео, но мужчина ничего не решается сказать, находясь в совершенно отвратном расположении духа. Он пытливо старается не обращать внимания на взмокшую толпу футболистов, будто бы обступившую его со всех сторон, и при том, он уверен лишь в единицах из них… Уверен? После увиденного ему уже ничто не покажется странным. 

Лионель старательно уговаривает себя, но, всё же исподтишка выискивает Неймара, бегущего чуть поодаль. Бразилец, как ни в чём не бывало, запускает пальцы в волосы, трепля их ещё больше, и встряхивает головой. Словно почувствовав, что Месси разглядывает его, парень встречается с изучающим взглядом Лионеля, который в мгновение ока отворачивается, испуганно задержав дыхание. Да, он полностью осознаёт, что с ним происходят странные вещи. Чувствует и понимает – нужна помощь. Но к кому он может обратиться? К Пике? Испанец – взрослый человек, и иногда Месси казалось, что из всей их честной компании лишь защитник ведёт себя благоразумнее всего. Вот только Лео не имеет права изливать ему душу, особенно, если это касается личной жизни Нея. Слишком личной для распространения. Роналду? Лионель знает, у португальца и так забот по горло. Конечно, он мог бы открыться ему, ссылаясь на то, что вингер играет за столичную сборную и не пересечется с бразильцем, да и если всё же,встретится, то ни за что не подаст виду, что что-то знает. Лео мог довериться Криштиану, только внутренний голос упрямо отговаривал его от этого. Анто? С ней отдельный разговор, мужчина уже просто не знает, как поступать со скандальной аргентинкой. Он бы признал без сомнений, что они едва ли не стараются сжить друг друга со свету, да и сам не имеет никакого желания иметь дело с этой женщиной, которую, почти уверен, ненавидит. 

Это тупик. Замкнутый круг, по которому он ходит уже несколько недель. И ведь нападающий сам не отдаёт себе отчета в том, в чём, собственно он нуждался больше. Расставить все точки над «и» в отношениях с Антонеллой? Разобраться с проблемами Криштиану? Или же, наконец, найти ответы на вопросы, касающиеся Неймара и остальных игроков? Лионель не знает, что из всего этого выглядит страшнее. Он без труда общался с руководством клуба, даже бывало, по-хамски высказывался в их сторону, никогда не имел проблем с прессой, а если они и возникали, то моментально решал их, а журналисты, попавшие под раздачу, больше никогда не высовывались, но при виде португальца и, так сказать, своей сожительницы, он превращался в бесхребетную мямлю, которая и двух слов связать не может.

Звучит свисток, и Лео по инерции останавливается, упираясь ладонями в колени. Мужчина делает глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как пот стекает по лбу. Нападающий знает, что тренеры тоже не прыгают от радости, занимаясь в подобных погодных условиях, но, так как по вчерашней жеребьёвке Барселоне выпала Бавария, расслабляться было нельзя. И Месси это прекрасно понимает. Он встаёт в полный рост, вытягивая руки над головой, и, наконец, выравнивает дыхание. Аргентинец вовсе не чувствует усталость, бег всегда успокаивал его, отвлекал от ненужных мыслей, но сегодня он казался не таким уж и целительным. Лео глядит на облака, нависшие над головой, и, сколько бы он ни мерил глазами горизонт, то не мог точно сказать, где они заканчиваются, или же начинаются. Лионель подумывает, что если солнца нет, а тихое безветрие только нагнетает невыносимую жару, то он точно не расстроится, если пойдёт дождь.

Правда, если гром грянет во время вечернего матча, то это не приведёт ни к чему хорошему, но и почти сорокоградусная температура тоже не вариант, если Барселона рассчитывает на победу, а она, Лео уверен, ни за что не сдастся до самого конца, тем более что под конец сезона клуб набрал такие обороты, обойдя столичный Реал. Мужчина искренне радуется успехам своей команды, но, в то же время, его не особо устраивает положение Криштиану. Месси, как никто другой, знает, насколько бывают требовательны поклонники мадридистов. Иногда он ужасался от рассказов португальца, во всех красках описывающих то, что высказывали в его сторону болельщики, а Лионель всё пытался найти хоть какое бы то ни было оправдание, но все попытки оставались тщетны. Да, он мог лишь представить, насколько противны могут быть оскорбления, хоть и не раз оказывался на месте вингера, но Лео знал, что в его сторону не выказывали столько жёсткой критики. Мужчина натягивает на лицо почти довольную улыбку, успокаивая себя тем фактом, что может оставить все вопросы до завтра и насладиться сегодняшним матчем. Но, как бы он мысленно не отодвигал момент встречи с Анто, после игры на Корнелье-Эль Прат ему всё же предстоит вернуться домой. Но аргентинка – это отдельная история.

Лионель следует прямиком в раздевалку, несясь впереди всех. Кто-то считает это странным, ведь многие заметили, что нападающий иногда задерживается минут на тридцать, чтобы попинать мяч и расслабиться, но и мало кто догадывается, почему он так поступает. А в последнее время Лео чуть ли не бегом бежит в корпус после окончания тренировки, в надежде больше никогда не узреть интимные подробности личной жизни игроков. Месси скидывает с себя спортивную форму, которая противно липнет к вспотевшей коже, и чуть ли не подпрыгивает, когда здоровенная ладонь Пике ложится ему на плечо. 

– С тобой всё хорошо? – учтиво интересуется испанец, недоверчиво смотря на нападающего.

– Вполне, – отзывается он, прочистив горло и выглядывая из-за плеча Жерара. – А... Ней где? – Лео нервно усмехается, сжимая в руке полотенце.

– Где-то там, – защитник указывает на дверь, ведущую в тёмные коридоры. – Надеюсь, этот петушок не будет истерировать хотя бы сегодня... - вздыхает мужчина, поминая добрым словом все концерты, которые бразилец устраивал на поле, тогда Месси растягивает губы в улыбке, и Пике облегчённо прикрывает глаза.

– Ага, а иначе снова будет хныкать, что получил жёлтую, – Лео кивает собственным словам, закатывая глаза, когда Жерар снова начинает приглаживать бороду. – Модник, – бросает Месси и, прихватив мочалку, входит в душевую комнату.

Эспаньол отыграл неплохо, если учесть, что сама Барселона работала в полноги, сохраняя силы для более важных матчей, предстоящих в скором времени. Всё, что требовалось от команды, это победа, и не важно, сколько голов будет числиться на счету каталонцев ради неё, хоть один. Когда Неймар забивает на семнадцатой минуте с подачи Суареса, то, по традиции, это не обходится без празднования. Бразилец бросается к центральному нападающему, а затем к ним подскакивает и Лео, благодаря Бога, что между ним и Неем стоит уругваец и еще полкоманды. Так и проходил каждый матч, но если же случалось, что Месси был вынужден идти на контакт с каталонским вингером, то он делал это скрепя душу, исключительно из личного стыда. 

На двадцать пятой минуте аргентинец сам поражает ворота, качая головой, мол, нечего праздновать, ведь он не считал победу над слабым клубом такой уж приоритетной, нежели над тем же Атлетико или Реалом, хотя в случае с последним всё всегда было иначе, но Криштиану утверждал, что они никогда не остаются в долгу, чередуя поражения и победы, хотя и переносил проигрыши очень болезненно. Лионель вспоминает о договоренности, о которой тщательно старался не думать на протяжении всего дня, дабы не сбить себя с настроя. Уже послезавтра. Так мало. Так мало, чтобы как следует собраться с мыслями, но тогда он, наконец, сможет решить несколько проблем одни махом, и это радует.

Дождь собрался только к вечеру, когда матч завершился, и игроки направлялись в подтрибунные помещения. Первые капли упали на поле, и Месси улыбнулся, чувствуя, как жар уходит. Лео движется в общей толпе, подпевая каталонцам, орущим гимн Барселоны. Каждый раз он удивляется - чему они так радуются? Нет, конечно, победа – это круто, но кричать во всю глотку… Он чувствует, что подобное поведение заряжает его позитивной энергией, и скрывает улыбку, замечая периферическим зрением удручённые выражения на лицах соперников, сворачивающих в противоположный коридор. 

Команда врывается в раздевалку, хохоча и веселясь так, что даже Месси втягивается в общую атмосферу, забывая на мгновение, что кто-то из этих людей, исключая самого Неймара и, должно быть, Жерара, спал с бразильцем... Уругваец манит Лео пальцем, кивая на Нея, крутящего в руках смартфон.

– Эй! Что ты там расселся? – возмущается он, стаскивая футболку через голову. – Долго тебя ждать? – бразилец поднимает глаза, настроив камеру.

– В смысле? – удивляется аргентинец, нехотя подходя ближе.

– А как же селфи на память? – Ней замолкает и вопросительно смотрит на Месси, который жалобно косится на центрального атакующего, прося о поддержке, но тот лишь весело улыбается и пожимает плечами.

– Ай, чёрт с вами! – хохотнув, сдаётся Лионель, становясь по другую сторону от уругвайца. Неймар вытягивает перед собой руку, корча на пару с Суаресом какие-то рожицы. В итоге бразилец заливается смехом, сетуя на своё пьяное выражение, в то время как уругваец вообще состроил кроличью морду. – Циркачи, – вздыхает Лео. – А ты, – мужчина указывает на бразильца, – главный клоун.

– С чего это? – вскидывается нападающий, растягиваясь на скамейке и стряхивая с ног бутсы, но Месси ничего не отвечает, скрываясь за дверью душевых. 

Лионель включает воду, наскоро намыливая волосы и надеясь как можно раньше вернуться домой, но не потому, что он горит желанием встретиться с Анто - он просто не хочет в очередной раз выслушивать её упреки, а если она разойдётся не на шутку, то тогда сам аргентинец сорвётся и испортит себе настроение, погубив то, что было сейчас. Ведь эта приподнятость слишком хрупка, чтобы впустую жертвовать ею, тем более если через десять дней Барселоне предстояло сыграть с Баварией, и если каталонцы одержат победу - вовсе лететь в Мюнхен. В отличие от Криштиану, Лео не особо любил путешествовать. Основной маршрут, которым пользовался нападающий, это Аргентина-Испания, и ничего больше. Даже летом он нехотя выезжал с семьёй на курорты, ссылаясь на то, что море у них в двух шагах от дома и нет необходимости колесить по свету ради того же удовольствия – поваляться на пляже. Антонелла, конечно же, причитала, говоря, что у Месси есть возможности, и много, а он ими не пользуется, выбираясь из страны только по необходимости.

Каталонец смывает пену, раскладывая по полочкам в голове события сегодняшнего дня, и, возможно, гордясь собой, что аж дважды смог приблизиться к Неймару, когда в душе таится то самое волнение и вопрос: кем был тот, второй? Лео слышит, как кто-то заходит в соседние кабинки, и решает, что пора выходить, мол, и так находится на стадионе дольше, чем планировал, поэтому он закрывает кран и выходит наружу, стягивая с крючка полотенце и накинув его себе на голову, вытирает волосы. Мужчина бросает взгляд на своё отражение в запотевшем зеркале и ухмыляется – прическа растрепалась, превратившись в ёжик, точно такой же, какой предпочитал Роналду. Будь он здесь, точно отпустил бы какой-нибудь шутливый комментарий. 

Лионель закрепил махровую ткань на бёдрах, пестрящую цветами Барселоны, под гербом которой, на самом кончике, значится «Месси». Интересно, все клубы поступали так же расчётливо, дабы избежать любых неприятностей? Лео покидает душевые, прикрывая за собой дверь, и, как оказывается, он был не первым, кто закончил приводить себя в порядок. Неймар развалился на лавках, точно так же, как перед уходом Месси, разве что сейчас он был при параде: полностью одет и собран, пролистывая новостную ленту в инстаграме. Бразилец скучающе зевает, провожая взглядом нападающего, проходящего мимо и протягивающего руку к прозрачной дверце шкафчика. Лионель усаживается на деревянную скамью, наклоняясь и натягивая на себя носки, и слышит тяжелый вздох. Мужчина поднимает глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Неем, который тут же выдаёт, совершенно спокойно, ни капли не смущаясь: 

– Что ты видел? 

До аргентинца сразу доходит, о _чём_ говорит каталонский вингер.

– Не понимаю... - Лео сглатывает, отворачиваясь и делая вид, что ему позарез нужно достать мобильник. 

– Не притворяйся, чувак, из тебя выходит плохой актер, – фыркает Неймар, а Лионель удивляется его тону, из которого исчезает привычная весёлость и беззаботность. 

– Я ничего...

– ...не видел? – ухмыляется нападающий, вновь утыкаясь в экран смартфона, но с его губ так и не уходит горькая улыбка, ведь он знает правду, и Месси просто не может её отрицать.

– Хорошо… - выдыхает аргентинец после минутного молчания. – Хорошо! 

– Так?.. – Ней снова обращается во внимание.

– Я видел как ты... Занимался чем-то нехорошим? – Лео виновато морщится, полагая, что это не самое лучшее оправдание, но Неймар только безразлично пожимает плечами, будто бы с ним такое случается не впервые.

– Чем-то нехорошим? – усмехается парень. – Трахался, что ли? – теперь он почти смеётся, бесстыдно извращая то, о чём Лионель не решался говорить вслух.

– Ага, - кивает мужчина, откладывая в сторону мобильник, который нервно крутил в руках, и тянется за джинсами.

– Ты думал, я тебя не слышал? То, как ты гордо пискнул: «Что за пиздец» и убежал? – Лионель вскидывает голову.

– А что, надо было присоединиться? – язвительно бросает аргентинец, тут же закрывая рот и подумывая, что в подобной ситуации не он пострадавшая сторона и не имеет права возмущаться.

– Ради Бога, у тебя нет чувства юмора, – отмахивается Неймар. – И да, я точно был уверен, что это ты, сразу на следующий день, когда ты вдруг начал сторониться всех и вся, как больной из дурки...

– Ну... Извини, – вздыхает Лео, чувствуя, что напряжение не спало ни на каплю, но зато теперь он мог вздохнуть, что одна из множества проблем разрешилась, тогда стоило попытать удачу и со второй. – Кстати... Кто был тот, второй? – Ней удивлённо приподнимает брови, и его губы растягиваются в хищной улыбке:

– Всё-то тебе скажи, хитрюга, – он отпускает пару смешков. Лионель кивает, подхватывает свою сумку и направляется на выход, замечая боковым зрением, что Ней резко принимает сидячие положение, а дверь в душевые открывается, выпуская густые клубы пара.

– Я рад, что всё разрешилось, – бросает Месси через плечо, и, убеждаясь, что всё совсем не так радужно, как хотелось бы, ведь если с бразильцем он почти наладил прежние отношения, да и камень с души упал, он понял – Неймара совсем не смутило, что Лео нехотя заглянул в его личную жизнь. Но тот, второй, остающийся в тени человек всё ещё где-то среди них, а аргентинец не имеет ни малейшего представления, кто бы это мог быть, и решает, что ему, определённо, придётся узнать, иначе он действительно сойдёт с ума. 

Дорога домой заняла не больше получаса, что, безусловно, устроило Лионеля. Он точно знал, что стычки с Анто не избежать, но поумерить её пыл – есть возможность, вернувшись домой раньше обычного, хотя кого он обманывал? Как обычно – это время после тренировок, а дни матчей – уже за гранью. Лео всегда удивляется этой женщине, как мастерски она обводит вокруг пальца всю прессу, строя из себя любящую жену и радуясь победам "возлюбленного". Правда, с тем же успехом она корчит из себя мегеру. День ото дня. День ото дня.

Месси бросает мимолётный взгляд на цифровую панель – начало восьмого, значит, у него есть шанс выбраться на прогулку с Тьяго, оттянуть момент столкновения с аргентинкой. Бывало, что, когда Лионель возвращался особо поздно, например, как после Эль Класико, или после дня рождения Криштиану, но то, что было после пятого февраля... Нечто, похожее на извержение вулкана, или, и того хуже, какой-нибудь ядерный взрыв. Он вспомнил – чуть не подрались. И жить так он больше не мог и не хотел, боясь сорваться. Сорваться так, что будет жалеть об этом очень и очень долго. Но что, он удивляется, мешает им сесть за один стол и решить все проблемы как взрослые, благоразумные люди? Может, сказывается возраст? Маленький жизненный опыт? И, опять же - мужчина корит себя, ведь у него есть ребёнок, а когда-то, очень давно, была и настоящая семья, но сейчас от неё осталось одно подобие, голый скелет, и этот скелет... похоже, всё, что его удерживало рядом с Антонеллой – это маленький Тьяго, нуждающийся в материнской и отцовской заботе, но Лео хочет верить, он сможет убедить Анто, сможет решить их конфликт и забрать сына, ведь ей он точно не собирался его оставлять...

Он любит мальчика больше жизни и пойдёт на всё ради него, даже, как ему кажется, сможет бросить футбол, хотя и не представляет своей жизни без тех девяти десятков минут на поле. Когда мужчина вспоминает, как почти три года назад был настолько окрылён мыслью о том, что его любимая Анто беременна, засунув мяч под футболку прямо на поле, говоря, просто крича, всему миру о том, что скоро станет отцом. Да, в тот момент новоиспечённый папаша и не представлял, чем ему это обойдётся, и нисколько не жалел, грея душу мыслью, что ему придётся не всю жизнь лицезреть перед собой Антонеллу.

Когда Месси проворачивает ключ в замочной скважине и проходит внутрь дома, то включает свет и сбрасывает кроссовки, делая несколько шагов в сторону гостиной, из которой доносится шум телевизора, но не успевает он пройти и пары метров, как появляется Анто, в шортах и беговых кроссовках, держа улыбающегося Тьяго, тянущего ручки к папе. Женщина безмолвно подходит к нападающему и, погладив мальчика по головке, передаёт малыша ему, огибает неподвижный стан аргентинца и выходит наружу, бросая напоследок жестким голосом: 

– Погуляй с ним. 

Антонелла никогда не любила бег, но в последнее время всерьёз им увлеклась. Лео подумывает, что это похоже на его пристрастие оставаться на тренировке как можно дольше, но, как бы он ни пытался отвертеться, где-то в глубине души говорил себе – это не так. Слишком много странностей во всех этих вечерних прогулках. Женщина никогда не уходила при нём. Всегда, пока Лионель прогуливался по улицам с коляской. В голове у аргентинца изредка возникают параноидальные идеи, выглядящие ровно так же, да наоборот, как с Неймаром. Ему кажется, что всё происходящее – просто наваждение, и на самом деле такого не может быть. 

Лионель горько улыбается, в который раз удостоверившись, что его окружают больные люди, да и сам он не здоров. Что с Крисом. Что с Неем. Что с Анто. Везде мужчине кажется, что он - козёл отпущения. Уговорил португальца признаться ему – и в итоге получил жалостливое обращение с собой. Спалил бразильца – не уверен в собственной команде. А про женщину и говорить не стоит. 

Нападающий выходит на улицу, захлопывая за собой дверь и опуская ключи в карман. Тьяго начинает ёрзать, и Лео ставит его на землю, беря за маленькую ручку. Мальчик упорно тянет отца вперед, и Месси с улыбкой следует за ним, не выпуская ладошку. Смотря на ребёнка, он, возможно, был готов пойти на мировую с матерью Тьяго, поддавшись искушению и делать всё то, что она просит, выполнять каждую прихоть, только бы малыш был счастлив... Он со всем разберётся, он должен, просто обязан это сделать.

***

Будильник звенит в пять утра, и Лео тут же распахивает глаза, потянувшись рукой к телефону и нажимая на сброс. Мужчина слышит недовольный вздох Анто, которая переворачивается на бок, сонно чертыхаясь. Нападающий ухмыляется, находя в этом что-то забавное, ведь если аргентинка часто подгаживала ему, то почему бы не делать так же? Поэтому парень ставит пятиминутный повтор, подумывая, что он вполне может собраться за оставшийся час. Мобильник оживает ровно в назначенное время, и, когда Антонелла издаёт глухой рык, едва ли не срываясь на мат, Лионель прикрывает рот рукой. Если бы его кто-нибудь подловил на подобном занятии, то, несомненно, заявил – мол, Месси ведёт себя как малое дитё.

Парень поднимается на ноги, довольно потягиваясь даже в такую рань, ведь это единственный день в году, когда он действительно может расслабиться, невзирая на все грядущие игры и завершение сезона. Будь сейчас обычные трудовые будни, он бы ни за что, тем более – самолично, не пошёл бы на такой подвиг. Лео мельком выглядывает в окно: рассвет только занимается, небо чистое, бледно-голубое, в сравнении с позавчерашним – мрачным и тяжелым. 

Антонелла полностью закутывается в тонкое летнее одеяло, протестующе пряча лицо и утыкаясь носом в подушку. Женщина знает, куда направляется ее «возлюбленный» и не собирается его останавливать, хотя, когда он вернётся, обязательно начнёт докапываться, но Лионель уверенно теплится этой мыслью, ведь у него будет время придумать ответы на череду стандартных вопросов и замечаний – девушка слишком любит постоянство, чтобы от него отказываться, и почему бы в который раз, например, не подчеркнуть, что Месси часто опаздывает, и уделяет мало времени сыну, что, в большинстве своём, было чистой воды провокацией, ведь он, только вернувшись с тренировки и до самого вечера занимался воспитанием, почти что единолично, хотя и аргентинка так же души не чаяла в своем отпрыске. 

Лео выходит в коридор, прикрывая за собой дверь, и, сделав несколько шагов, заглядывает в соседнюю комнату, останавливаясь взглядом на маленьком мальчике, уютно устроившемся на небольшой детской кроватке в дальнем углу помещения. Лионель вздыхает, ведь не так давно Тьяго спал вместе с ним, а теперь должен привыкать ночевать самостоятельно. Он вполне справляется с этой задачей, возможно, в силу своего возраста, и Месси подумывает, что, когда придёт время, малыш будет придумывать ребяческие байки о монстрах, прячущихся в шкафу.

Мужчина кивком прощается с малышом, то ли по привычке, то ли выдаёт этот жест для самого себя, понимая, что вернётся сюда не скоро, лишь под вечер. Нападающий сбегает по лестнице и врывается в ванную, до сего момента не обращая внимания на привкус во рту. Включив воду, Лео подставляет зубную щётку под напор и безразлично хлопает глазами, когда холодные брызги попадают на кожу, покрывающуюся мурашками. Парень вздрагивает и прокручивает ручку крана, добавляя горячую воду. Месси чувствует себя хорошо, но даже с таким приподнятым и энергичным настроением, лелея мысль о предстоящем дне и наслаждаясь садистской шуточкой над Анто, он нехотя выдавливает мятную пасту.

Закончив утренние процедуры и приведя себя в порядок, Лионель топает на кухню, решая, что неплохо бы позавтракать, ведь дорога предстоит неблизкая, да и у него ещё куча времени до выезда. Парень открывает холодильник, но ничего не находит, кроме детских йогуртов и соков. Мужчина удивлённо приподнимает брови, пытаясь вспомнить, когда он ел дома в последний раз. В голову не приходит ничего. Тогда мужчина хмурится, и над переносицей залегает складка. Постояв так несколько минут, Месси со свистом втягивает воздух, достает чайную ложку и хватает первую попавшуюся пластиковую баночку, на которой изображён какой-то улыбающийся зверек, держащий в руках корзинку с фруктами. Пытаясь отодрать фольгу, Лео качает головой, цепляя ногтем, отрывает оставшиеся кусочки блестящей пленки, норовившие окунуться в молочную однопроцентную жижу. Нападающий никогда не любил молочные продукты и в детстве упорно настаивал на своём, напрочь отказываясь пить даже молоко.

Доев до конца, Лео думает, что это не такая уж и плохая штука – детское питание, хотя он всё же не отвернётся и от своих прежних убеждений. Парень бросает взгляд на настенные часы – без двадцати шесть, у него ещё достаточно времени, чтобы собраться. В доме стоит тишина, да и с улицы не доносится никаких звуков, становится только светлее и светлее – солнце на треть показывается из-за горизонта; ещё чуть-чуть – совсем рассветет. Месси бросает пустую баночку в мусорную корзину, а ложку – в посудомойку, и вновь поднимается на второй этаж, попутно сбрасывая с себя спальные шорты и майку.

Ещё недавно нападающий с таким упрёком заявлял Пике, что тот - модник, но сейчас сам, стоя посреди гардеробной и не зная, что надеть, был даже в большей степени похож на него, чем испанский защитник, приглаживающий бороду. Лионель скрещивает руки на груди, стоя над приоткрытым ящиком с джинсами и изучая их взглядом. Мужчина с улыбкой вспоминает, как несколько лет подряд, после церемонии вручения Золотого мяча, журналисты начинали горячо обсуждать его эпатажные прикиды. Что костюм в мелкий горох, что ярко-алые пиджаки, в отличие от нарядов Роналду, который одевался в сдержанные тёмные тона. Да, сдержанные. Но только на подобные мероприятия, идущие вразрез с повседневной жизнью португальца. В конечном итоге, Лео находит, что надеть, и, подхватив солнечные очки и кепку, выуживает из маленького ящичка ключи от _Феррари Спайдер*_ и спускается вниз, бросая взгляд на наручные часы, показывающие на начало седьмого. Путь займёт несколько часов, если повезёт – то три-четыре, и Месси удрученно прикрывает глаза, осознав, что он опять опоздает. Но в этот раз ни пробки, ни работа не станут для него оправданием, ведь мужчина сам прокопался целый час, потратив большую часть от него невесть на что. 

Выкатив из гаража на шесть парковочных мест, Лионель поминает добрым словом все те скандалы, что устраивала Антонелла, гневаясь на аргентинца, который, мол, тратил слишком много денег на приобретение дорогостоящих машин. Месси косится в зеркало заднего вида, провожая взглядом свой автопарк и маленькую женскую, почти неприметную, _Ауди_. Поколесив по объездным дорогам, Лео оказывается на шоссе, ведущем прямиком до Сарагосы. Городок небольшой, расположившийся на перепутье, между Барселоной и Мадридом, был очень тихим и, можно сказать, обладал своей, не известной другим городам красотой. Люди там не задают много вопросов, и поэтому большинство именитых спортсменов, да и не только их, нередко проводят там время с друзьями, не бегая от папарацци. 

Аргентинец мчится по шоссе, едва не превышая скоростной лимит – ему не нужны проблемы ещё и со штрафами, вполне хватает налоговой возни, тем более Месси не особо любит заниматься бумажной волокитой, в отличие от его отца, вспоминая, как тот пытался отговорить нападающего не ругаться с руководством клуба, отказываясь подписывать контракт на условиях каталонцев. Лео улыбается былым денькам, когда, как говорил, папа, у Лионеля детство в одном месте играло, или же неожиданно включались жёсткие черты его характера. Что касается сегодняшних дней, то парня не устраивает тот факт, что командой управляет Энрике, и это сказывается на его отношениях с ним, ведь аргентинец считает, что тот ещё слишком молод для такой ответственной работы. Но, как бы он к нему ни относился, мужчина понимает – как главный тренер тот проделал достаточно хорошую работу, чтобы зваться одним из лучших в мире, правда, выглядит это весьма спорно, ведь он, непосредственно, тренирует и лучших игроков, которые вполне вытянули бы сезон на золотой требл и под предводительством других. Бывало даже, некоторые игроки решались говорить с нападающим на эту тему, но он обрывал их на полуслове, руководствуясь собственным влиятельным положением, и, возможно, со стороны это казалось эгоистично и слишком невежественно по отношению к товарищам, и, как бы даже самые близкие друзья ему ни говорили об этом, Лео настаивал на своём. И никак иначе. 

Когда вдали виднеются первые постройки, Месси вздыхает, убавляя музыку и нащупывая рукой солнечные очки. Даже в таком тихом месте можно попасться, а это ему ни к чему. Поползут сплетни в жёлтой прессе, и нападающему вновь придётся иметь дело с назойливыми журналюгами, которых он и людьми-то не считал, ведь какой нормальный, уважающий себя человек будет специально совать свой нос в личную жизнь других? Лео по себе знает, что это ни к чему хорошему не приводит. По крайней мере, его не привело. Месси, возможно, через силу вёл себя вежливо, прося прощения у бразильца. Да, если с некоторыми он поступал с чрезмерной жестокостью, то, бывало, не понимал, что с ним происходит, почему он безвозвратно терял собственное мнение, почему ему казалось, что он потерял авторитет? Или же это последствия настигнувшей его паранойи, и он всегда был настойчив, изредка проявляя благосклонность? 

Незаметно Лео добирается до центра города, инстинктивно выискивая взглядом алую вывеску _«Calle del Conde de Aranda»_ \- уютной кофейни, которую так полюбил в течение нескольких лет. Когда мужчина, следуя по знакомому пути, останавливает _Феррари_ на противоположной стороне улицы, то его взгляд вылавливает черный _Бугатти Вейрон**_ , мирно греющийся под палящими лучами солнца через несколько парковочных мест. Лео закатывает глаза, тихо хохотнув и прикрываясь козырьком кепки – осторожность не повредит.

Но, перейдя дорогу лишь наполовину, он видит – португалец развалился в плетёном кресле под тёмным навесом, совершенно не скрываясь. Прохожие оставляют его без внимания, должно быть, привыкнув к подобному явлению, что небезызвестные люди частенько разгуливают по городу в компании близких, не боясь, что из-за угла выпрыгнет фотограф, а потом продаст свои работы какой-нибудь жёлтой газетёнке, распускающей лживые слухи. Лео подходит в упор и падает в кресло напротив, и только тогда Криштиану расплывается в приветственной улыбке. Темные волосы вымазаны гелем и причудливо уложены, и когда Крис замечает, что Месси изучающе разглядывает его, стараясь не смотреть в глаза, вопросительно приподнимает брови:

– Будешь молчать? Или всё же что-нибудь скажешь? – вингер саркастично хмыкает, и аргентинец приходит в себя. 

– Погода сегодня ничего, правда? – начинает Лео, чуть поморщившись, ведь прогнозы метеорологов всегда были его больной темой.

– Ага. Я уже заказал тебе кофе, – учтиво кивает Криштиану, «беззаботно» оглядываясь по сторонам, но кого он обманывает? Роналду волнуется не меньше аргентинца, ведь весь мир абсолютно уверен, что они – непримиримые враги, но то правда, касающаяся только матчей, а в реальности – закадычные друзья.

– Вообще-то я купил его на заправке и давно уже…

– Шутишь? – театрально изумляется португалец, хватаясь за сердце и качая головой. Лео задумывается на секунду, а потом, хохотнув, сдаётся:

– Да, ты прав, – мужчина понимает, что Криштиану уже давно подметил то, как Месси смотрит на него, или мимо... Но только не в глаза. Вингер знает причину, но сказать, подбодрить Лионеля, чтобы тот так не убивался, просто не может. Он понимает: каталонец точно не хочет заводить эту больную для обоих тему.

К столику подходит молоденькая официантка с аккуратно уложенными волосами, и Лео намёком кивает на неё, тут же подмечая, как Роналду закатывает глаза, неосознанно запуская пальцы в собственную прическу. Девушка снимает с подноса чашку и ставит её перед аргентинцем, уточняя у заказчика, не перепутала ли она ничего. Португалец кивает, окидывая девицу оценивающим взглядом, и когда она, залившись краской, торопливо скрывается за дверьми основного помещения, Криштиану заливается смехом.

– Очень смешно, – Лео недовольно подносит чашку к губам и делает первый глоток.

– А по мне так – самое то, – успокоившись, выдыхает Крис.

– И кто из нас благоразумнее, а? 

– Ведёшь себя как старый, всем недовольный дед, – Роналду тычет указательным пальцем в лицо аргентинцу, отчитывая его, как будто он сделал какую-то пакость, после чего хватается за дужку солнечных очков и сдёргивает их с аргентинца, который возмущённо открывает рот. Криштиану ухмыляется и прячет вещь.

– Всё веселишься? – вздыхает аргентинец и закатывает глаза, помешивая сахар маленькой ложечкой и наблюдая, как кофейная пенка плывет по кругу, вдоль края чашки. 

Мужчина и не заметил, как буквально несколько секунд назад в упор смотрел Роналду в глаза, не отводя взгляд, и, возможно, был этому рад, преодолев барьер, разборки с которым отодвигал всё дальше с каждой минутой. Нет, он не боялся - просто не мог. Не мог и всё, будто бы рефлекторно отказывался от этого момента. Каталонец снимает кепку, вешая её на подлокотник и оглядываясь по сторонам, ведь, всё же, таилось в груди чувство волнения, так как кроме этого места «непримиримые враги» не показывались на людях вместе.

– Что... Что у тебя с трудовыми буднями? – переводит тему аргентинец, наблюдая, как Роналду непонимающе приподнимает брови.

– В смысле тренировок? – парень не совсем понимает, чего от него хочет добиться каталонец, и поэтому не торопится отвечать.

– В смысле – ты нашёл себе кого-нибудь? – Месси не знает, хочет он услышать ответ или нет, он может просто надеяться, что тот будет положительным, но чем дольше молчит португалец, тем скорее ему нужно знать, что же тот скажет.

– Да. Нашел, – наконец отзывается нападающий, крутя головой по сторонам: Сарагоса-Сарагосой, кто знает, вдруг, всё же, кто-то решит развесить уши, и тогда звезде Мадрида несдобровать.

– И... Кто же этот счастливчик? – не сдаётся Лео, продолжая настаивать на своём и вытягивать из Криштиану мелкие подробности. 

Роналду делает судорожный вздох, жестом подзывая к себе официантку и прося повторить предыдущий заказ, на что Месси обращает внимание на два пустых стакана, стоящих на краю стола, и тогда у парня в голове назревает совершенно очевидный вопрос:

– Сколько ты уже здесь?

– Час, – тут же отзывается португалец, и Лео думает, что тот мог бы и позвонить, и когда открывает рот, чтобы сказать об этом, благополучно отклоняет эту мысль, не решаясь подвергать себя порции обидного юмора, касающегося умения водить и пунктуальности. Месси молчит, когда всё та же молоденькая девушка подносит третий бокал яблочного сока и ставит его перед заказчиком, который тут же подхватывает стакан и делает большой глоток.

– Не уссы... - начинает Лионель, но тут же останавливается, когда Крис наклоняется вперед, прикрывая рот рукой и давясь. Мужчина спустя минуту приходит в себя и хрипло заявляет:

– Лучше молчи, Коротышка. Не смешно.

– А, по-моему, очень, – ехидно отзывается парень, откидываясь в кресле и отхлёбывая кофе. 

– Так... Кто же этот везунчик, запавший на тебя и получивший благосклонное одобрение? – каталонец всеми силами старается не намекать на контекст своего вопроса, но от Криштиану мало что можно утаить:

– Парень.

– И давно вы вместе? – следует очередной вопрос.

– Хм... около месяца, – задумчиво проговаривает португалец.

– А вы уже... – тогда глаза Роналду расширяются, и он отставляет сок в сторону, оставив примерно половину от того, что ему принесли. Мужчина поднимается с места и выуживает из заднего кармана две купюры по десять евро. Бумажки летят на стол, и их чуть было не уносит резкий порыв ветра, как Лео прихлопывает деньги ладонью, подсовывая под фарфоровое блюдечко. Он так и хочет подшутить над тем, что Криштиану платит за двоих, притом оставив щедрые чаевые, но решительно прикусывает язык, видя, как португалец меняется в лице.

– Знаешь... поговорим об этом позже, – отвечает, наконец, он, колеблясь. Мужчина знает, что может рассказать аргентинцу всё, что угодно, и тот поймёт его и не осудит, но он сам не уверен в том, что происходит с Рамосом, и можно ли считать это отношениями. Иногда португальцу чудится, что всё это напускное, что испанец просто запутался в собственных чувствах, а не действительно горит желанием связать свою жизнь с нападающим, как говорил об этом, но Крис не мог заглянуть ему в голову, чтобы докопаться до правды. Лионель отпускает какой-то комментарий, но звук его голоса утопает в очередном порыве ветра, шелестящем зелёными кронами деревьев, почти лежащими на хрупком алом навесе. Криштиану всё же растягивает губы в улыбке и машет рукой, мол, идём, но Лео остаётся на месте, не представляя, что собирается делать Криштиану. – Идём.

Португалец, не дождавшись реакции, закатывает глаза и направляется на другую сторону улицы, бегом перебежав проезжую часть. Мужчина сбавляет скорость, добравшись до парковочных мест, и выискивает взглядом алую Феррари. Крис решительно приближается к ней и бросает последний взгляд на Лео, так и не сдвинувшегося с места. Каталонец напряжённо подаётся вперёд, не зная, что у мадридиста на уме, но упорно выжидая на месте. Солнце светит Роналду в спину, и Месси даже с такого достаточно близкого расстояния не может разглядеть выражения его лица. Парень видит, как Криштиану делает один шаг назад, а потом с силой пинает колесо авто. Машина жалобно сигнализирует, и Лео, позабыв о кепке, поднимается с кресла, попутно доставая ключи.

Отпустив пару крепких словечек и бубня под нос проклятия, Лионель, подобно Роналду, пересекает улицу, и когда он уже вплотную приближается к машине, нажимая на кнопку в попытке заглушить противное пиликанье, Криштиану протягивает руку и выхватывает ключи, не дав аргентинцу возможности среагировать. Крис издевательски посмеивается, и пешеходы, проходящие мимо, бросают на него подозрительные взгляды. Когда португалец замолкает, то облокачивается на крышу автомобиля, пряча ключи в нагрудном кармане бежевой рубашки, и Месси недовольно ёжится, решая, что на встречу с мадридистом, всегда одетым по последнему писку моды, не стоило приезжать в белой футболке и драных джинсах. 

– Верни, – заявляет Лео, выставляя ладонь. Криштиану довольно улыбается, взглядом прося зазевавшихся пешеходов продолжить свой путь, и выуживает солнечные очки, которые ранее отобрал у аргентинца. Крис вкладывает вещь в руку аргентинца, и тот недовольно морщится.

– Вернул, – кивает португалец, подставляясь под солнечные лучи.

– Ключи? – без намёка на веселье каркает каталонец, тоже облокачиваясь на крышу, уже, можно сказать, не своего автомобиля, чуть поодаль от Роналду. 

Мадридист молчит. Он просто молчит, а Лео даже представить не может, для чего Крис устроил весь этот спектакль. Да, он звал его, но куда – не сказал, и это произошло после того, как Лионель завёл тему про отношения. Он думает, что, возможно, зря поступил так, и теперь Криштиану, пожалуй, находится не в лучшем расположении духа. В полной тишине проходит минут пять, прежде чем Лео поднимается, скрещивая руки на груди. Мужчина открывает рот, чтобы, наконец, попросить ключи у португальца, а не придумывать в голове всевозможные способы, как отобрать их, но Роналду опережает его:

– Знаешь, почему они не требуют от нас автографов? – Лионель непонимающе приподнимает бровь, буравя взглядом лицо португальца и отрицательно мотая головой. Криштиану скептически поджимает губы, а потом продолжает: 

– Эти люди, живущие здесь, – парень обводит рукой пространство перед собой и вздыхает. – Эти люди, мне кажется, ещё более эгоистичные, - Лео молчит, не представляя, к чему клонит португалец. – Они, мне кажется, ещё хуже тех, что ждут нас в Мадриде и Барселоне, и даже хуже, чем всё остальное население земного шара, – аргентинец вспоминает своих поклонников в Испании и родном Росарио, ему кажется, что всё, что им нужно – это автографы, а уважения к игрокам – никакого, ведь они позволяют себе умолять футболистов о совместном фото только для того, чтобы оно было. А люди из Сарагосы никогда не делали ничего подобного. Никогда. – Они не обращают на нас внимания, чтобы оставаться у нас в приоритете. Я не знаю, как они отслеживают наглых журналюг и папарацци, охотящихся за свеженькими сплетнями... Возможно, пресса сама не едет в это захолустье, а местные просто скрывают, что, например, я и ты, встречаемся здесь каждый год за чашечкой кофе, хотя должны ненавидеть друг друга. Это бренд, который сделали на нас другие, – мужчина указывает пальцем куда-то за спину, но Лео не сводит глаз с лица мадридиста, продолжая молча слушать. – Намерения фанатов совершенно очевидны, ты знаешь, чего от них ожидать. А что сделают эти, когда захотят отказаться от наших денег, что мы оставляем здесь раз за разом, или нашей благосклонности? 

Месси замирает. Действительно, он никогда не задумывался об этом, считая маленький испанский городок самым мирным местом на земле, ведь здесь им нечего было бояться, их не стали бы осуждать. Он не знал, откуда это повелось, должно быть, из далёкого прошлого, ведь футболисты были не первыми и не последними знаменитостями, посещающими эти края. Но, что бы ни сказал сейчас португалец, в его словах не было логики, всё слишком расплывчато, будто бы он старается на что-то намекнуть, не в силах сказать напрямую, но Лионель точно не забудет о том, что сказал ему Криштиану.

– Едем, – отмирает мадридист, по-мальчишески улыбаясь, совсем не притворно, как будто бы все плохие мысли мигом испарились. Мужчина машет Лео рукой, а тот смотрит куда-то в пространство, не замечая, как Крис уже давным-давно уселся на водительское место, заведя машину и феерично газуя, стоя на месте. Рёв мотора возвращает Месси к жизни, он подходит к боковому окну со стороны Криштиану и стучит. Стекло плавно съезжает вниз, и аргентинец скептически косится на Криса, сверкающего белозубой улыбкой.

– А нет, – Лео грозит пальцем и, подыгрывая Роналду, хихикает. – Ты меня не заставишь.

– Ты о чём? – шепчет португалец, невинно хлопая ресницами.

– Даже если бы мы поехали на какой-нибудь развалюхе, я не доверил бы тебе руль, а уж тем более на этой, – Лионель многозначительно обводит взглядом блестящий корпус машины.

– А что не так?

– Ты нас убьёшь, – со смешком выдыхает Месси, продолжая настаивать на своём, точно так же, как он это делал в кафе, расспрашивая о личной жизни португальца.

– Слушай, перестань. Ты же знаешь – я прекрасно вожу. Садись и не ёрничай, – Криштиану выглядит вполне убедительно, но у аргентинца ещё очень много аргументов в запасе.

– Куда ты вообще собрался ехать? Уже почти двенадцать, – Лео постукивает указательным пальцем по циферблату наручных часов, провожая взглядом очередных зевак. Роналду знает, к чему клонит каталонец, с лёгкостью разгадывая его приемы.

– Ну, ты же хотел узнать, кто мой любовник, да и, к тому же, сам обещался в телефонных звонках поведать свою трагическую историю, – мадридист нетерпеливо пристёгивает ремень безопасности под пристальным наблюдением аргентинца.

– Тогда я за рулём, – Лионель откидывается назад, выпрямляясь в полный рост.

– Нет уж, – Криштиану качает головой, исподлобья поглядывая на Месси. – Ах да, вот ещё, – Роналду выуживает из нагрудного кармана ключи от Спайдера, тряся ими прямо перед носом аргентинца, тот лишь дёргает рукой в попытке выхватить их, но Роналду со смехом прячет их обратно. Со всеми изречениями португальца нападающий совсем позабыл, что лишился машины, и когда он действительно понимает, что Крис связку просто так не вернёт, понурившись, огибает авто и усаживается на пассажирское сидение, тут же пристёгиваясь. – Прекрасно, – кивает мадридист. – Твоя развалюха на сигнализации, – сообщает мужчина напоследок, прежде чем выжимает сцепление и резко выруливает на проезжую часть, решив, что мигать поворотниками не в его компетенции. Лео хватается за поручень, судорожно выдыхая и читая мысленную молитву, только бы они доехали без происшествий.

Криштиану выезжает на северное шоссе, извивающееся вдоль Эбро, воды которой искрятся в лучах полуденного солнца. В салоне стоит непривычное молчание: сколько бы Лионель ни ездил с португальцем, рот у того не затыкался ни на миг, и перед аргентинцем вставал серьёзный вопрос – а кто из них старше? Мужчина не понаслышке знал, как водит Крис, да и, думает каталонец, не только он, ведь многие в голос твердили – он псих. Даже Жерар, вспоминая былые деньки в Манчестере, вообще удивлялся, как такому несдержанному водителю могли выдать права. 

Кондиционер работает во всю мощь, так что через несколько минут в салоне становится даже прохладно, и, когда Месси ёжится на сидении, Крис изгибается, одной рукой переключая скорость и пробегаясь пальцами другой по панели управления. Лео задерживает дыхание, когда машина начинает вилять, и Криштиану, ухватившись за руль, на полной скорость входит в поворот. Автомобиль ведёт, и Лионель, чертыхаясь себе под нос, стискивает зубы, чуть успокоившись, когда Криштиану совершенно спокойно выравнивает машину. 

Аргентинец, хоть и давно жил в Испании, никогда не бывал в этих краях, наслаждаясь пейзажем. Дорога извивается вдоль берега реки, поэтому, если смотреть прямо перед собой, то насыпи обочины не видно, так что возникает ощущение, будто протянешь руку и коснёшься воды. С другой стороны, через противоположные по направлению полосы высятся холмы, плавно перетекающие в невысокие скалы.

– Иберийские горы, – констатирует португалец, проследив взгляд Лео.

– Куда мы едем? – уточняет Месси, подмечая, что они находятся в пути уже целых полчаса. 

– В Логораньо. 

– Так далеко? – если здесь каталонец и не бывал, то карту помнил достаточно хорошо. Он ещё раз смотрит на часы. Мужчина очень хотел повидать мадридиста, но он должен вернуться домой до восьми, иначе Антонелла вновь закатит скандал, и только Бог знает, насколько злой она будет, а Лионель не хочет выяснять с ней отношения.

– Не совсем, – португалец больше ничего не говорит, сбавляя скорость и перестраиваясь в правый ряд. Парень, чуть притормаживая, наклоняется к бардачку, доставая солнцезащитные очки, а Месси, пронаблюдавший эту картину до конца, саркастично замечает:

– Мог бы мои надеть. 

– Тебе они нужнее, – ухмыляется португалец, возвращая вещь Лео, а в следующий миг вновь прибавляя газ и возвращаясь в левый ряд.

Проходит ещё немного времени, прежде чем Криштиану, нарушая очередное правило дорожного движения, поворачивает налево, пересекая сплошную линию разметки и выезжая на встречные полосы. Машин на горизонте не оказывается, и Лео вздыхает, когда автомобиль заезжает на ровную дорожку, ведущую на вершину пологого холма, поднявшись на который, Крис останавливается и вылезает наружу. Месси следует за ним, покидая пассажирское сидение. Роналду бегом взбирается ещё выше, и сейчас, пожалуй, аргентинец даже рад, что надел джинсы, видя, что мадридисту не очень-то удобно карабкаться по достаточно крутому склону, трава на котором пожухла от палящего солнца. 

На вершине оказывается небольшая плоская площадка, и Криштиану опускается на землю, складывая руки на полусогнутых коленях. Лео прослеживает взгляд португальца, и его взору открывается потрясающий вид: они находятся достаточно высоко, так что шоссе кажется очень узким, а Эбро - и вовсе ручейком. Трасса пуста – не слышно шороха шин. Ветер здесь намного сильнее, чем на улицах Сарагосы, ведь нет домов, препятствующих его порывам, треплющим волосы аргентинца, и тот вздыхает, подумывая, что стоит попробовать укладывать волосы гелем, как это делает Крис, причёска которого была в полном порядке. 

– Хотел тебе показать, – подаёт голос Криштиану, нарушая тишину и вытаскивая из кармана телефон. Проведя пальцем по экрану несколько раз, он протягивает мобильник Лео, усаживающегося рядом. Перед ним фотография: Роналду улыбается во весь рот, держа на руках маленького мальчика, а рядом стоит Серхио, недовольно закатывая глаза. Месси ухмыляется, будучи уверенным в том, что Крис просто вынес мозг испанскому защитнику, кудахча над его годовалым отпрыском. Лионель знает это, ведь точно с таким же успехом португалец пытался тискать и Тьяго, когда приезжал в Барселону, но Антонелла не слишком-то радовалась новоиспечённой няньке. 

– Это...

– В зоопарке, – кивает португалец. – Позавчера были, – Криштиану судорожно вдыхает. Он так давно не видел собственного сына, что вечерами сидел в полной тишине, склоняясь над любимыми детскими фотографиями Криша и разглядывая их на протяжении нескольких десятков минут. Что бы ни говорили люди, мол, мадридист слишком самовлюблён и эгоистичен, они не знали, каков парень на самом деле, ведь лишь немногие были удостоены чести иметь представление о его жизни, скрытой от камер папарацци. Роналду теплится мыслью, что по завершении сезона сын вернётся домой, и мужчина сможет провести отпуск вместе с ним, но пока было рано загадывать, ведь первые матчи Лиги Чемпионов не отыграны, и если Реал дойдет до финала – известна только его туманная дата.

– Ты скучаешь по нему? – Лео понял всё без слов, ведь не зря мадридист показал ему кадр. Мужчина возвращает мобильник португальцу, дожидаясь ответа.

– А ты бы не скучал? – это звучит почти язвительно, ведь Крис не особо любил обсуждать очевидные вещи.

– Скучал бы, – соглашается Лионель, не зная, на что перевести слишком больную тему. – Так... кто же твой...

\- ...любовник? – Роналду бросает вопросительный взгляд на Месси, и тот пожимает плечами, не собираясь давить на Криса, но явно желая услышать ответ. Мужчина смотрит на каталонца как-то недоверчиво, будто бы он уже ему все рассказал, а Лео просто пропустил это мимо ушей. Криштиану вновь отворачивается, буравя взглядом искрящуюся Эбро. Аргентинец осознаёт, что, видимо, мадридист боится открыться ему, ровно как тогда, зимой, а вспомнить, что из этого вытекло... Криштиану поводит плечами и заворачивает рукава рубашки до локтя. – Фотография, Лео, фотография, – выдыхает он, наклоняясь и пряча лицо.

До Лионеля не сразу доходит, что подразумевает под своими словами португалец, но, когда это случается, глаза аргентинца удивлённо расширяются, а рот приоткрывается в безмолвном изумлении. Он не решается ничего говорить, пытаясь осмыслить признание Криса, хотя и мог дать этому разумное объяснение, ссылаясь на достаточно близкие отношения, связывающие защитника и нападающего. Он, конечно, был поражён, но не мог не порадоваться за Криса, который, всё же, нашёл родственную душу.

– Я...

– Удивлён? – перебивает Крис. – Я тоже. Не меньше твоего, – усмехается мужчина. 

– Я рад, что твоя проблема разрешилась, – отводя взгляд в сторону, добавляет аргентинец, слыша, как Роналду с шумом втягивает воздух.

– Ты тоже вспоминаешь? Хах... А я ведь просил тебя забыть, – Лео пожимает плечами, дивясь тому, как Криштиану без усилий угадывает ход его мыслей. – Я сказал тебе. Жду, когда ты, наконец, соизволишь признаться мне, что твоя жизнь катится по наклонной.

Криштиану зрит в корень, и аргентинец даже уверен, что мадридист знает суть проблемы, только ждёт, пока Лео самостоятельно выскажется. Вот только последний задается вопросом, стоит ли обрекать себя на новый приступ депрессии, начиная свою речь, продуманную во всех подробностях. И, хотя Лионель понимает, что Криштиану уверен в ненависти Анто по отношению к нему, он не собирается об этом говорить.

– У меня проблемы, Ронни. Очень большие, – Роналду обращается во внимание, не сводя глаз с реки, но это видно по тому, как напряглись его мышцы и выпрямилась осанка. – Я не сомневаюсь, ты знаешь - Антонелла на дух меня не переносит. А я её, – Крис кивает, решая, что он просто не имел права упрекать Лионеля _тогда_ , мол, каталонец не желает заводить второго ребёнка. – Я не знаю, что делать, Ронни. Не знаю. Иногда мне кажется, что я схожу с ума. 

– Ты всегда можешь на меня положиться, Лео. Ты же знаешь, – он знает, вот только не собирается возлагать столь большую ответственность на плечи человека, не разобравшегося со своими собственными тараканами.

– Да, – соглашается аргентинец, но в его глазах горит совершенно иной ответ. – Единственный совет, который я у тебя попрошу: что мне с ней делать? 

Криштиану задумывается, ведь, как он считает, является профаном в подобных вопросах, поскольку сам не мог устроить свою жизнь.

– Я... Ты говорил с ней?

– Я не могу, Крис. Если начну, то закончится тем, что убью её. Просто убью, – мужчина говорит серьёзно, подчёркивая каждое слово.

– Проси помощи со стороны. У её подруг. У знакомых.

– Это не в моих правилах. Тем более, я уже обратился к тебе...

– Тогда... Семейный психолог? – горько хохотнув, предлагает Роналду.

– Не смейся надо мной, Ронни, – предупреждает Месси, хмуря брови.

– А по мне – лучший вариант. И да, что там со вторым ребёнком?

Лионель не находится, что ответить, ведь его сексуальная жизнь покатилась в Тартарары очень давно, и то, чем они с Анто мучились, нельзя было назвать занятиями любовью. Скорее, они это делали по инерции, руководствуясь отголосками былых времён, когда их отношения переживали свои лучшие годы.

– Ничего со вторым ребёнком. Ничего, – наконец отвечает Лионель, прикрывая глаза. Столько предстоит обдумать. И то, что сказал ему Криштиану, когда, будто бы тянул время, стоя у машины в центре Сарагосы. И то, в чём признался сейчас, решив не утаивать отношения, связывающие его и Серхио, ведь он был полностью уверен в аргентинце, но для Месси это означало только то, что мысли будут мучить его очень долго, вперемешку с теми, что касались дня рождения, с теми, что касались Неймара и всех игроков Барселоны, оставляя загадку о бразильце неразгаданной, а теперь еще и… Мужчина поражается, сколько окружающих его людей являются не теми, за кого себя выдают. Да тот же Роналду, на протяжении нескольких лет скрывавший свою ориентацию, и у него, пожалуй, получилось бы это и сейчас, не будь тогда Лионель слишком настойчив. Слишком много всего, чтобы осознать и принять это за один день, ведь всегда остаются насущные проблемы – те же самые болельщики и журналисты, выискивающие лазейки, дабы забраться как можно глубже в личную жизнь футболистов и их семей. 

– Ты знаешь, – нервно улыбнувшись, произносит Крис. – Ведь нас спалили. Меня и Серхио. 

– Кто? – ужасается Лео, прокручивая в голове все возможные объяснения, которые можно выдвинуть прессе, но ничего из придуманного ему едва ли подходит.

– Они просто ехали мимо. Обычные люди. И, похоже, даже не узнали нас, – Месси немного успокаивается, но это все равно не освобождает Криштиану от того, что может настигнуть его в любой момент – скандалы в жёлтой прессе, ещё более громкие, чем гуляли сейчас.

– Что ж... Ты должен быть осторожен, – под последним словом Лео подразумевает не только СМИ, но и самого испанского защитника, ведь, каким бы хорошим другом он ни приходился Криштиану, парень мог ошибаться в собственных чувствах, так неожиданно вспыхнувших, и в итоге Роналду вновь может остаться ни с чем и просто не вынесет это, в очередной раз вися на краю пропасти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ferrari Spider - кабриолет (Оригинальное название - Ferrari F430). У Месси - алая, с оттенком под заказ.  
> **Bugatti Veyron - считается самым быстрым спорткаром, предназначенным для городской езды. До 100км/ч - разгоняется за 2.5 сек, максимальная скорость на первичных тестированиях - 435 км/ч. Криштиану имеет черную модель (всего таких машин, к слову, 150 - стоимость - около 2 миллионов фунтов, или же 230+ миллионов евро).  
> ***Вильям Бекки - главный тренер вратарей.  
> ****Фернандо Йерро - главный ассистент Карло Анчилотти.  
> *****Молния-Маккуин - главный герой мультфильма "Тачки".  
> _______________________  
> Jace Everett - I wanna do bad things with you  
> Jean Perrie - One way to life  
> Three Days Grace - Life starts now  
> Jacob Miller/Matt Naylor/Steven Stern - Slipping Away


	6. Швейцарский подарок. Часть 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Будешь молчать? Или всё же что-нибудь скажешь? – вингер саркастично хмыкает, и аргентинец приходит в себя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumbler! Only football slash stuff: [hymenaeos](http://SBinfo.ru/1447078320)

После встречи с Лео Криштиану был окрылён и полон сил, ведь они смогли разрешить некоторые проблемы, главная из которых – боязнь видеть друг друга после того, что произошло пятого февраля. Если Месси никогда не страшился показывать то, что чувствует, и вовсе не прятался под ничего не выражающей маской, то Крис еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не разрыдаться, стараясь вести себя непринуждённо и бодро, будто бы это был обычный день. 

Португалец стоит чуть поодаль небольшой группы мадридистов, дожидающихся Переса, который, по традиции, должен произнести напутственные слова перед важными заключительными матчами, но то лишь речь, предназначенная только для игроков и тренерского состава и скрытая от пронырливых журналистов. Крис приваливается к высокой опоре, на которой держится навес, обустроенный над тремя рядами трибунных кресел. Криштиану опускает взгляд на самое крайнее из них и улыбается воспоминаниям, прослеживая в памяти события трёхнедельной давности. Когда Роналду понимает, что ещё немного - и совсем потеряет счёт времени, до него доносится громкий смех, и мужчина оглядывается по сторонам в поисках источника этого звука. Парень вздыхает, когда останавливается на маленькой компании отбившихся от остальных, шумно переговаривающихся между собой футболистов. Серхио, Марсело и Пепе сгибаются пополам, давясь от безудержного хохота, и нападающий иронично закатывает глаза. Спустя несколько секунд к компании подскакивает Хамес и сдержанно кивает в сторону португальца, который лишь пожимает плечами, когда четыре пары глаз смотрят на него в упор, и, оторвавшись от каменной опоры, присоединяется к группе.

Проходит ещё немного времени, и мадридисты, наконец, приходят в себя, будто бы интуитивно чувствуя приближение тренерского состава и, главным образом, руководства. Шум полностью затихает, когда из-за дверей появляется Флорентино, и Криштиану про себя удивляется, насколько прилично могут вести себя футболисты при Пересе, а знал бы тот, что иногда бывает на тренировках... За президентом появляются Карло, Бекки*** и Йерро****, на лицах у них написана усталость, в отличие от статного испанца, одёргивающего чёрный пиджак дорогого костюма.

Анчелотти говорит первым, останавливаясь взглядом на каждом подопечном и никого не обделяя вниманием, то же самое делает Фернандо, и, хотя Вильям говорит в заключении, больше обращаясь к вратарям Реала, его слова относятся и ко всем игрокам в частности. Криштиану незаметно поглядывает на окружающих его игроков, сосредоточившихся на речи своих наставников, и вылавливает из толпы Рамоса, который выглядит как-то отчуждённо, будто бы его мысли витают далеко отсюда. Роналду хмурится, ведь ещё утром защитник пребывал в прекрасном настроении, да и несколько минут назад беззаботно смеялся с товарищами, что же его так зацепило? Неужели ежегодная напутственная речь? Но, как бы Криштиану ни уважал Переса, некоторые его действия он не всегда понимал, а даже будь он достаточно строптивым и своевольным, всегда вздрагивал и начинал чувствовать себя неотёсанным мальцом, когда президент начинал говорить. Говорить серьёзным тоном.

\- Я безгранично рад, что вы прошли этот длинный путь и добрались до финала, но не менее обидным стоит признать то, что кубок страны и чемпионат проиграны; можно винить волю случая, плохую поддержку болельщиков, самих игроков и тренерский состав, но стоит это принять как данность и урок, который нужно будет учесть в следующем сезоне, – Флорентино замолкает, давая возможность осмыслить его слова. Мужчина поправляет очки, и через несколько мгновений продолжает: - Я очень надеюсь, что мы все, - испанец разводит руки, имея в виду не только игроков, - хорошо постараемся, чтобы завоевать Кубок Лиги Чемпионов. Не стану заглядывать наперёд, - Крис замечает, как Карло напрягается, но не двигается с места, сложив руки за спиной, - просто хочу пожелать удачи, ведь она нам пригодится, – на этом Перес останавливается, кивая игрокам и тренерам, главным образом, продолжая вести какой-то безмолвный диалог с Анчелотти, который встряхивает головой и пронзительно свистит в свисток, призывая продолжить тренировку и не расслабляться.

***

День стоит просто чудесный. На небе ни облачка, но солнце не припекает, а приятно греет. Видимо, тому способствует ветер, приносящий морскую прохладу с побережья. Дело близится к обеду, и Лео, в очередной раз опуская взгляд на наручные часы, убеждается, что грядущие часа два между ним и Антонеллой не останется никаких препятствий, ведь Тьяго будет мирно посапывать на втором этаже.

Когда мужчина видит, что малыш уже устал возиться в песке, разбрасывая его пластиковой лопаткой в разные стороны, он вздыхает и поднимается на ноги, захлопывая ноутбук и откладывая его в сторону. Лионель подходит к мальчику и, потрепав его тёмные волосы, ловит на себе взгляд, святящийся детской мудростью и каким-то ребяческим упреком. Нападающий виновато пожимает плечами и усаживается на корточки, подбирая маленькое ведёрко и несколько формочек. Тьяго учтиво делится лопаткой, хлопая в ладоши, и наблюдает, как отец лепит песочные фигурки машин и каких-то африканских зверей. Через некоторое время Месси замечает, что малыш начинает клевать носом, и, отряхнув детскую панамку, валяющуюся чуть поодаль, мужчина подхватывает сына на руки и скрывается в тени дома. 

Покачав ребёнка на руках, Лео понимает, что тот уже давным-давно уснул, так и не дождавшись обеденного перерыва. Парень прикрывает глаза, мысленно готовясь к тому, что Тьяго проснётся и будет готов слопать все, попавшееся под руку. Мужчина укладывает малыша на мягкую кушетку, стоявшую в самой глубине террасы, и наблюдает, как Тьяго раскидывается на подушках и сонно вздыхает. Лионель кивает, убеждаясь, что сын никуда не денется, и, оставив панамку рядом с ним, направляется вдоль дома, собирая разбросанные игрушки и складывая их в большой пластиковый контейнер, крышка которого пестрит многочисленными изображениями: героями из мультиков и комиксов. Закатив коробку в подсобку, Месси похлопывает футбольный мяч и решительно выходит прочь, подумывая, что сейчас не лучшее время крутить финты. 

Лео думает - небольшую песочницу можно оставить на газоне, но вот детские ворота… Антонелла будет в ярости, когда увидит их, и хотя нападающий не особо переживает по этому поводу, он не хочет, чтобы Тьяго разрывался рыданиями, вызванными криками матери, которая, он уверен, сама потом будет жалеть, что сорвалась, и, конечно, это весьма заманчивая идея – помучить аргентинку, но только если в этом не будет участвовать мальчик.

Когда все вещи убраны, Лионель возвращается к мягкой кушетке – малыш спит как прежде и, похоже, даже ни разу не перевернулся. Нападающий тихонько просовывает руки под плечи и колени мальчика и поднимает его, ногой открывая стеклянную дверь, прямиком ведущую к лестнице на второй этаж, минуя гостиную, а, значит, и Анто. Лео тихо поднимается наверх и, стянув с сына испачканные в песке шортики, укладывает его на кроватку, прикрывая тоненьким летним пледом с Маккуином*****. Мужчина в упор смотрит на спящего, а затем усаживается на краешек матраса, поглаживая совсем маленькую ладошку. Тьяго вздрагивает, сжимая кулачок, и чуть поёживается, тогда Месси тут же одёргивает руку, совсем не желая будить ребёнка. 

Просидев так несколько минут, нападающий сбегает вниз и выходит на улицу. Подхватив ноутбук, раскалившийся на солнце, мужчина опускается на ту же самую кушетку, на которой спал мальчик, пока Лео убирал разбросанные игрушки. Месси открывает крышку, экран тут же загорается, загружая несколько десятков ранее открытых вкладок. Только что он собирается искать? По всем многочисленным запросам пусто - ничего путного, лишь жалкие допотопные сплетни, которые изредка мелькают в газетах, но не имеют особой популярности среди завистников – уж слишком они неправдоподобны.

Прошло уже три дня после встречи, а Лионель так и не может разгадать загадку, которую задал ему Крис. Действительно, что будут делать жители Сарагосы, когда им надоест лицезреть на улицах своего города небезызвестных людей? Ведь подобная привилегия подвергает их особого рода риску, в большинстве своём оправданному ведь мало кто знает, что на уме у обладающих почти что безграничными возможностями членов населения Испании. Может быть, они приплачивали журналистам, чтобы те не разглашали столь конфиденциальную информацию, угрожая им; может, они просто не допускали их в город, хотя как такое было возможно? Неизвестно. Может, лелеяли благожелательность этих самых звёзд мирового масштаба? Но ведь люди приезжают и уезжают ежедневно, хотя и остаётся основной костяк населения... или же городом правит мафия? Абсурд! 

Так ничего и не найдя, Лео со злостью захлопывает ноутбук, да так, что крышка жалобно трещит. Еще и чёртовы фотографии. Были ли они на самом деле? Криштиану не отвергал такой возможности, правда, как показалось, аргентинцу, говорил о них совершенно спокойно, значит, у него были на то причины. Португалец заверил друга, что лица были скрыты, поэтому тем, кто мог запечатлеть горячую сцену на свою камеру, нужно предоставить веские аргументы для опознания мадридистов. Месси горько улыбается, поминая добрым словом признание Роналду. Он до сих пор не может поверить, что Рамос, вполне себе приличный семьянин... Нет, он рад за Криштиану, но... Кого он обманывает? Сам же переспал с ним, а теперь ещё и осуждает! 

– Будь осторожен, Ронни, – бубнит себе под нос Месси, когда замечает периферическим зрением приближение женской фигуры. 

Антонелла останавливает прямо перед Лео и смотрит на него сверху вниз. Из-за тени, падающей на её лицо, мужчина видит только глаза, ничего не выражающие глаза. Девушка молчит, скрестив руки на груди, и Месси пожимает плечами, отодвигаясь в сторону и учтиво предлагая женщине сесть. Аргентинка гордо вздёргивает подбородок, и нападающий иронично закатывает глаза, устало вздыхая, но через несколько секунд Анто всё же принимает предложение и опускается рядом, старательно не касаясь Лионеля.

– Чего тебе? – интересуется Месси, отбивая кончиками пальцев на краешке сидения какой-то ритм, нередко сбиваясь.

– Тьяго спит? – голос женщины резок, но говорит она почти беззлобно, поправляя подол нежно-голубого сарафана. 

– Спит.

– Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, – нехотя заявляет Антонелла, смотря прямо в глаза «возлюбленному», который поначалу долго молчит, а потом откладывает ноутбук в сторону, лениво обращаясь во внимание. Сколько раз он сам порывался завести разговор, но не находился, что сказать, и, когда женщина самостоятельно обратилась к нему, он не должен упускать возможность решить всё раз и навсегда.

– Я слушаю, – отзывается парень.

Анто задумывается на минуту, оглядываясь по сторонам, видимо, в надежде найти поддержку со стороны, но на что она рассчитывает? Что из-за угла выпрыгнут её блондинистые подруги и начнут щебетать, какой, мол, Лионель отвратительный любовник и отец, а она сама из себя мать-героиня? Лео терпеливо молчит, ожидая, когда аргентинка соберётся с мыслями, и, дождавшись того момента, он, наверное, будет жалеть об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь:

– Знаешь, пока ты бегал за португальской барышней, – она криво улыбается, – я всё никак не могла решиться, а стоит ли вообще тебе... пока всё само не станет очевидным?

– Ты либо говоришь нормально, либо не говоришь ничего, – фыркает Месси, не совсем понимая, к чему клонит девушка.

– Я, пожалуй, получила, что хотела... – губы Антонеллы растягиваются в невесёлой улыбке.

– Ну же! – такие разговоры Лионелю ни к чему, только настроение портят.

– Я беременна.

***

День приближается к своему логическому завершению, и Криштиану думает, что он прошёл вполне плодотворно. Заключительная тренировка перед завтрашним, достаточно сложным матчем с Севильей была нелёгкой, но кто говорил, что всё так просто?

Крис устало бредёт по извилистой дорожке, ведущей к парадному входу в дом. Освещение горит довольно-таки давно, и Роналду хорошо видит путь в мрачных вечерних сумерках, ведь если бы не таймер на уличных фонарях, он бы давно встретился носом с шершавыми плитками, из которых, собственно, и выложена тропинка. Португалец даже не решился парковать машину в гараж, подумав, что она неплохо переночует и у забора. Парень теплится мыслью, что настолько выматывающие тренировки обязательно увенчаются успехом, просто нужно немного поднажать и сделать последний рывок. Криштиану, правда, уже не обнадёживается по поводу чемпионата страны, а Кубок они упустили давным-давно… Но Лига Чемпионов может всё решить. Так сказал Перес, так говорят все мадридисты, так хочет думать и сам мужчина.

Крис открывает входную дверь и, когда та захлопывается, он приваливается к стене, останавливая себя на попытке скатиться по ней вниз, да так тут и заснуть. Вингер сбрасывает кожаные ботинки и светлый пиджак, а по пути в ванную комнату парень и вовсе оставляет за собой дорожку из скомканных шмоток, включающих всё, начиная от футболки и заканчивая правым носком. Включив тёплую воду, Криштиану устало улыбается, подставляясь под, как ему кажется, ласковые струи. Мужчина думает, что неплохо бы позвонить Кришу, ведь на часах всего восемь, значит, в Калифорнии ещё только полдень, но Роналду благополучно оставляет эту мысль, не решаясь разговаривать с мальчиком, ведь язык заплетается, дыхание сбивается, а башка и подавно не варит. 

Приняв душ, португалец в полной темноте добирается до спальни и голышом заваливается в кровать. Как только он касается мягких простыней, удовлетворённо выдыхает и потягивается. Кости и мышцы ноют, но не противно, а, скорее, усыпляющее. Криштиану зевает, из последних сил держа глаза открытыми. Каждый вечер он проверял электронную почту и читал новостную ленту, ведь мужчина не имел привычки, как Лео, слушать радио. Парень улыбается, вспоминая Коротышку и его чрезмерную увлечённость прогнозами погоды. 

– Интересно, как он отреагировал на похолодание? – произносит в потолок мадридист, всё же прикрывая глаза и лениво поднимаясь на ноги. Нет, он определённо не может лечь спать без приключений. 

Раздаются два негромких хлопка, и свет послушно зажигается во всем доме. Роналду щурится, прикрывая рукой глаза и чуть пошатываясь. Мужчина отпускает тихий смешок, когда ему на ум приходят события трёхнедельной давности: Рамос тогда не послушал ни его, ни Пилар, и споил нападающего, за что потом сам же и поплатился, отвозя Криштиану домой, вот только то, что случилось после... Уже, определённо, заслуга самого вингера. Подобрав тёмные джинсы, Крис порылся в карманах, выуживая телефон, и вновь бросил их на пол, предпочтя разобраться со всем барахлом завтра. Вернувшись в постель, португалец закутывается в одеяло, словно в кокон, и, высвободив одну руку, набирает код разблокировки – ни к чему, чтобы кто-то случайно наткнулся на слишком личные фотографии или заметки – и открывает почту. Первое сообщение от Серхио, коротко гласящее: _«Ща усну»_. Роналду усмехается, ведь испанец не особо-то любил писать грамотно, некорректно сокращая слова, но если учесть тот факт, что он и школу только в прошлом году закончил, сдав последние экзамены по экологии и биологии… Всё вполне было объяснимо. Честно говоря, защитник всегда бесился, когда мадридисты в шутку упоминали об этом, но только лишь те, кто решался это сделать. И Криштиану был одним из таких людей. Правда, если тогда он получал хорошего пинка, тоже шуточного, но при всём при этом не менее болезненного, то сейчас... Крис мечтательно вздыхает. У них нет времени побыть наедине вот уже целую неделю. Даже больше. Со дня жеребьёвки, когда португалец «разложил» Рамоса у бассейна, ну или наоборот. 

Ещё несколько писем ежедневной рассылки Реала с напоминаниями о времени тренировок или особыми указаниями Роналду благополучно пропускает и открывает последнее, от Лео, который хоть и отличается отменной грамотностью но, увы, не многословием:

_«Она беременна»._

Нападающему не требуется много времени и особых усилий, чтобы понять, кто эта – она. Мужчина запускает пальцы в волосы и с силой тянет. Он не видит Месси. Не знает, что написано у того на лице, но абсолютно уверен в том, каким бы голосом это произнёс аргентинец, будь он сейчас здесь. И Крис хочет, чтобы он был здесь. Он хочет поддержать его, просто обязан это сделать, ведь Лионель не отвернулся от него тогда, и Криштиану благодарен ему:

_«Хочешь, я приеду?»_

Сна уже ни в одном глазу, и португалец торопливо набирает новое сообщение, не дождавшись ответа, что завтра же будет в Барселоне: мол, к чёрту тренировку, он прилетит первым же рейсом. Но следующее письмо от каталонца приходит незамедлительно, прежде чем Роналду успевает отправить своё:

_«Нет, Ронни, не нужно. Но… спасибо, что предложил, я ценю это. Как сам? Как... Серхио?»_

Криштиану, находясь за сотни миль от аргентинца, чувствует, с каким упреком тот пишет, и улыбается, надеясь, что Лионеля хоть немного взбодрит их разговор, хотя и звучит это довольно-таки самонадеянно:

_«Всё хорошо. Не волнуйся»_

Проходит несколько минут, прежде чем Лео отвечает:

_«Я рад. И... удачи тебе завтра :)»_

Крис вздыхает, понимая, что разговор окончен, и все, чем он может ответить – дурацким смайлом:

_«:)»_

Да, настолько дурацким, что хочется кричать – почему он не может высказать всё, что думает, всё, как есть на самом деле? Почему не пожалеет Лео, когда ему так нужна поддержка? Но, задумавшись над этим, парень понимает, что жалость – это худшее, что он может предложить аргентинцу, ведь тот непреклонен и будет отмахиваться от Криса, или вообще не проронит ни слова. Беременна. Этого-то и боялся каталонец, а Криштиану, будучи уверенным в том, что ненависть Антонеллы распространяется только на его персону, советовал Месси радоваться возможности завести второго ребёнка, но, когда по разговорам и после встречи он понял, что женщина недолюбливает и Лионеля, совсем понурился, раскаиваясь в своих словах. Да, он вдвойне должен Месси. За то, что тот его выслушал, и за то, что дал ему неправильный совет.

Когда Роналду открывает новостную ленту, то всё пестрит заголовками об Анто и Лео, мол, те, счастливые родители, ждут не дождутся появления второго ребёнка. И как только наглые журналюги уже успели всё разнюхать? Крис отмахивается от этой мысли, понимая, что он выпал из жизни на какой-то миг, потеряв счёт времени. С того момента, как Месси написал о таком важном событии в социальных сетях, прошло почти семь часов, и, конечно, пресса давным-давно настрочила жёлтые статейки. Криштиану вспоминает: Месси сообщил об этом, как о само собой разумеющемся, не уточняя сроки. Возможно, девушка сама только что узнала, а возможно, «процесс» был запущен несколько недель назад. Если португалец весьма неплох в уходе за детьми и в их воспитании, то в подобных вопросах – профан, и, оставшись при этом мнении, Крис устало листает дальше, в поисках чего-то, не касающегося аргентинской четы.

Тут его взгляду встречается то, что, казалось бы, должно порадовать, но оставляет лишь двоякое мнение и заставляет задержаться:

_«Сегодня я хочу сообщить вам, что у Серхио-младшего будет брат или сестра»._

Криштиану упирается взглядом в семейный портрет. Пилар, Рамос и их маленький миловидный отпрыск выглядят такими довольными и счастливыми, что у Роналду встаёт ком в горле. Мужчина задерживает дыхание, а потом со свистом втягивает воздух. Нет, он был очень рад за испанцев, особенно он довольствовался тем фактом, что он в очередной раз станет нянькой, только есть и тёмная сторона у этой медали. И не просто тёмная, а чёрная, как ночь. Обида и горечь полностью завладели разумом португальца: почему один из самых близких ему людей не сообщил ему лично? Почему обошёл стороной? Или именно поэтому он был так сосредоточен и тих, пока Перес толкал напутственную речь? Именно поэтому у мадридистов не находилось времени побыть вместе? Ведь даже Лео удостоил Криштиану чести узнать о том, что произошло у него, одним из первых, так как сообщение висело на почте несколько часов кряду…

И опять горькие сомнения, царапающиеся и дикие, которые скребут душу с того самого дня, когда Серхио впервые поцеловал Криса. И тогда он чувствовал нечто странное и пугающее, но заставляющее верить, верить в невозможное, а теперь, кажется, всё катится к чертям. Нападающий всеми силами старается оправдать поступок защитника, выступающего в данном случае для него в роли лучшего друга, а не любовника, но ведь друзья так не поступают? Или он хотел сделать сюрприз, или у него просто вылетело из головы, или он просто не хотел?.. Последнее Роналду настырно отправляет на задворки своего сознания, ведь сейчас он должен настраивать себя на предстоящие матчи. 

Со всей невозмутимостью, на которую сейчас способен, мужчина смело откладывает телефон в сторону, переставая разглядывать фотографию счастливого семейства, прикреплённую к цитате, в надежде, что, когда придёт время, Рамос объяснится с ним, и Крис перестанет чувствовать себя настолько убитым лишь потому, что узнал от испанца эту новость наравне со всеми. Криштиану пытливо затыкает орущее подсознание, утверждающее, что Серхио поступил так намеренно, из-за их с португальцем связи, что не хотел церемониться и вообще сыграл с ним злую шутку, трахая нападающего на протяжении нескольких недель.

Как только Роналду закрывает глаза, мир вокруг перестает существовать, и парень проваливается в забытье.

__

Криштиану стоит посреди улицы, по обеим сторонам дороги – хрупкие ограждения, которые так и норовят сломаться от давки, которую устроили обезумевшие фанаты. Люди беснуются, скандируют имя португальца, удивлённо хлопающего глазами и обречённо оглядывающегося вокруг: проезжая часть, полностью очищенная от машин, но усыпанная белым конфетти, тянется бесконечно в обе стороны. Впереди, далеко впереди виднеется Сантьяго Бернабеу, но Крис понимает, что не сможет туда добраться, хотя по воле случая должен это сделать на своих двоих, и, когда мужчина почти бессознательно делает первый шаг в сторону стадиона – толпа взрывается одобрительными воплями. Роналду всматривается в людей, но не может разглядеть их лица. Голова у мужчины начинает кружиться, и он, пошатываясь, оступается, смотря куда-то сквозь многочисленных болельщиков. 

Бесконечно высокие стены близлежащих домов, не имеющие окон и выстроенные из красного кирпича, кажется, пропускают свет, хотя постройки скрывают солнце и, ещё чуть-чуть, вовсе лишат возможности видеть даже небо. Криштиану встряхивается и на мгновение зажмуривается, но когда распахивает глаза, понимает, что толпа никуда не исчезла, продолжая кричать и тянуть к нему руки. Парень поёживается, подумывая, что если он приблизится к ограде, то будет растерзан на части. Мужчина не помнит, как здесь оказался и почему он совершенно один - куда все подевались? Роналду окидывает себя оценивающим взглядом – на нем домашняя форма Реала, вот только он, видимо, в этой реальности играет не под седьмым номером. Нападающий одёргивает шорты, выискивая число. Вот только цифры, красующиеся на левой ноге, приводят Криштиану ещё в больший ужас.

«104»

Крис выпрямляется и открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать и прекратить этот хаос, как видит, что люди затихли и теперь стоят к нему спиной – все до единого в форме Мадрида, все до единого сто четвертые. Они замирают, вместе с ними застывает и Криштиану, ожидая дальнейшего развития событий: бежать некуда, помощи просить не у кого. Мужчина терпеливо меряет взглядом расстояние до стадиона, который вроде бы и близко, но как только нападающий порывается идти к нему – здание постоянно исчезает, прячась за горизонтом, а потом снова возвышается, будто бы перед ним, и вновь отдаляется, и так раз за разом. С каждой секундой Роналду всё больше начинает верить, что это просто сон, просто жуткий сон, и нет никакого Бернабеу, и нет никаких болельщиков, и нет никакой улицы, и нет никаких домов. 

Португалец потирает глаза, которые ни с того ни с сего начинают слезиться и чесаться, а когда мужчина приходит в себя, быстро моргая, то замечает перед собой два силуэта. Прищурившись, фокусируя зрение, Крис, наконец, понимает, кто стоит перед ним. Пилар, одетая по последнему писку моды, переминается с ноги на ногу на высоченных каблуках. Рядом с ней – Серхио, в парадном смокинге и… новеньких бутсах, которые противно шкрябают шипами об асфальт всякий раз, как испанец начинает двигаться. Пара молчит, их взгляды затуманены, и Криштиану ничего не остаётся, как пощёлкать пальцами прямо у них перед носом. Ноль реакции. Да и как бы он ни пытался до них докричаться, всё становится только хуже. Теперь на него с упрёком смотрит не только столичная чета, но и два ребёнка. Они сидят у Криса на руках, а тот и понять не может, откуда они вообще взялись. Откуда они ВСЕ появились. Откуда?! 

Дети должны плакать при виде такого количества народа, но они лишь молчаливо глазеют на мужчину. Затем экс-модель и футболист отворачиваются, оставив своих отпрысков в распоряжении Криштиану, и, взявшись под руки, начинают синхронно вышагивать, дефилируя в сторону стадиона. Роналду бросает на них завистливый взгляд – как они могут приблизиться к Сантьяго, а он нет? - оставаясь наедине со всеми этими людьми, которые, только испанцы начали двигаться, мгновенно поворачиваются обратно, но их лица уже не пусты, как раньше, они все до единого похожи на португальца. Десятки, сотни, тысячи таких же нападающих, как и он. И все, абсолютно все мнимые мадридисты, как один, смотрят в сторону удаляющейся пары.

У Криса вновь кружится голова, и он уже собирается опустить детей на землю – иначе точно уронит – как слышит за спиной противный, пробирающий до мурашек визг колёс. Криштиану, чертыхаясь себе под нос, отходит в сторону, всё ещё стараясь держась подальше от цепких рук, тянущихся к нему. Голова уже раскалывается от возобновившегося шума, и Роналду молит Бога, чтобы Пилар и Серхио вновь появились, и, может, тогда люди поутихнут, как и в прошлый раз?

Шум от приближающейся машины становится всё громче, и вот она появляется, освещая Криштиану яркими фарами. Крис сразу понимает, чья эта машина. Алая Феррари Спайдер летит на полной скорости, и, чем ближе она подъезжает, тем отчётливее становятся пассажиры, но Роналду заранее знает, кто это будет, вот только он, всё же, очень удивлен: Тьяго сидит на месте водителя и поправляет тёмные очки-авиаторы, сжимая зубами здоровенную папиросу, рядом, на пассажирском кресле – маленький ребёнок, но у него нет лица, и уж тем более не понятно – мальчик это или девочка. Крыша откинута, и мадридист различает оставшихся двоих, устроившихся в самом конце. Лео и Анто. Но ведут они себя весьма странно, поэтому Криштиану прищуривается, чтобы разглядеть сквозь спинки кресел, что не так. Мужчина прикрывает рот рукой, отскакивая назад и чуть не попадая в лапы обезумевших португальцев, размахивающих белыми флагами, на которых, так же, как и на форме, значится «104». Лионель и Антонелла выглядят непривычно тихими, они молчат, но по их глазам видно, что заорали бы, вот только... На их лица надеты маски, а, точнее, собачьи намордники. Горло каждого стягивает строгий ошейник, плотно затянутый, почти лишающий возможности дышать. И, хоть весь их вид повергает Криштиану в шок, он видит, что аргентинцы страдают от безысходности, но в тот момент, когда машина оказывается напротив Роналду, глаза у мужчины и женщины загораются дьявольским огнём, они рычат, раздирая глотку, а потом срываются на лай, такой громкий, что крики толпы становятся ничем в сравнении с ним. Пара вот-вот готова выпрыгнуть из машины и вцепиться в ошалевшего нападающего, но Тьяго бросает на него безжалостный взгляд, заливается смехом и укатывает прочь. Машина едет всё дальше, но теперь на горизонте не виднеется никакого Сантьяго Бернабеу или не так давно ушедших испанцев. Там дом. Дом Криштиану, с отстроенным балконом, принадлежащим спальне португальца. Мужчина радостно улыбается, когда понимает, что постройка не ускользает от него, как стадион. Парень покрепче прижимает к себе детей и делает первый шаг, но видит, что и машина давно исчезла, а на том самом балконе стоят и Пилар, и Серхио, и Тьяго, держа своего брата... или же сестру, а рядом по-собачьи сидят Антонелла и Лионель. Роналду готов поспорить, что голова у него больше не кружится, а на вопли других нападающих ему всё равно, он отгородился от них, загоревшись мыслью добраться до дома, но когда он делает очередной шаг, маленькие отпрыски Рамоса начинают реветь, Криштиану взволнованно округляет глаза, не зная, куда податься, и тут до него доносится грохот. Такой жуткий, что мужчина невольно начинает дрожать. Балкон, на котором стоят испанцы и аргентинцы, покачивается, а потом и вовсе рушится, огромные плиты трескаются, падают вниз, а вместе с ними и люди, и теперь Крис уже не может просто наблюдать, он не может убеждать себя в том, что это всего лишь сон, нет, не может.

– Проклятье! – выпаливает Криштиану, очнувшись посреди ночи. Вингер утирает вспотевший лоб и пытается выбраться из вороха смятых простыней. Сон всё продолжает мучить его подсознание, повторяясь раз за разом во всех подробностях, и парень понимает, что он слишком зациклился на проблемах, ведь с каждым человеком случалось что-то подобное. Каждого бросали. У каждого был друг, о котором никто и понятия не имел. Каждый находил утешение в близком человеке. Каждого предавали. И именно это «каждого» добивало Криса, ведь он сам не хотел быть «каждым», он хотел нормальной жизни, прожив которую, он бы ни о чём не жалел. Но такое априори невозможно, ведь все, без исключения, чувствуют свою вину перед смертью; кто-то в большей степени, кто-то в меньшей, и нападающий не будет исключением. Но если он, как сам сейчас думает, выглядит слишком жалким и слишком слабым, слишком нуждающимся и не дающим ничего взамен, то что будет потом?

Крис поправляет постель и со вздохом ложится обратно, бросая взгляд на часы. Ещё только полночь. Он спал всего три часа, но, пожалуй, ему этого хватило, чтобы почувствовать себя «последним» человеком на земле. Мужчина ещё раз прокручивает в голове сон, и, когда в него с новой силой врезаются все подробности, будто удар под дых, Роналду заливается истерическим безудержным смехом. Слишком нелепый смех, слишком громкий и слишком неуместный. Тогда португалец успокаивается и прокашливается, с горечью осознавая, что слишком много этих «слишком». 

Криштиану просыпается чуть раньше, чем звенит будильник, и, потягиваясь, встаёт с кровати, напрочь позабыв о том, что ему привиделось ночью. Мужчина нехотя заправляет постель и спускается вниз. Подобрав разбросанные вещи, Крис складывает их в кучу и, обхватив её руками, заносит в ванную, открывая дверь босой ногой. Благополучно отправив одежду в корзину для белья, спрятанную в одном из невысоких шкафчиков с каменной столешницей и резными ножками, Роналду умывается, поглядывая на собственное отражение в зеркале, слишком сонное и замученное. Под глазами залегают тёмные круги, свидетельствующие об усталости и недосыпе. Португалец вздыхает, понимая, что Анчи будет очень недоволен, увидев основную атакующую мощь Реала в таком состоянии. 

Как только нападающий плескает прохладной водой себе на лицо, то мигом выныривает из полудрёмы, и тут же в голове возобновляется прокручивание сна. Такого странного и до абсурдности пугающего. 

– И почему все такие беременные? – бубнит парень, опираясь на краешек раковины, и когда отражение, вторя за вингером, закатывает глаза, Криштиану резко отскакивает назад, спотыкаясь - ноги заплетаются. Ночью вингер чуть было не сошёл с ума, лицезря тысячи точно таких же, как он, но то были куклы, просто куклы, в которые играло его подсознание, рисуя слишком реалистичные картины. И, возможно, многочисленные Роналду вели себя так же, как и сам, настоящий, Крис – шумно, вызывающе. Они кричали, скандировали его имя, носили точно такую же форму... Вот только нападающий никак не мог понять, что значил сто четвертый номер. Может, это был какой-то ребус, или аббревиатура, или простое сокращение, но ничего не приходит в голову, чтобы объяснить это. 

Когда португалец покидает ванную комнату, нацепив на себя валявшиеся на лавке домашние шорты, то слышит, как входная дверь открывается. Крис не бросается бежать, он знает, что это могут быть либо мать с Кришем, либо Серхио, но, так как первые ещё отдыхают в Калифорнии, то приехал Рамос, не иначе. Вингер проходит по коридору и облокачивается на стену в арочном проёме, складывая руки на груди. Как бы он хотел улыбнуться по-настоящему, но на лице проскальзывает только невольная гримаса, больше похожая на ироничную усмешку с проблеском всё той же обиды. 

– Так рано? – интересуется португалец, встречаясь глазами с заспанным защитником.

– Всё ради тебя, - выдыхает тот и снимает ботинки, не потрудившись развязать шнурки. – Давно встал? – мужчина бросает спортивную сумку на пол, и, подойдя к нападающему, наклоняется к нему, чмокая в губы.

– Да нет. Минут десять назад. А... ты зачем приехал? – стрелки часов указывают на пять минут восьмого, а чтобы добраться до дома вингера, Серхио бы потребовалось около часа, с его-то скоростью вождения.

– Ты не рад? – хмыкает Рамос, проходя на кухню.

– Очень рад, – кивает Крис, – есть будешь? 

Мужчина следует за испанцем и, проскользнув мимо, открывает дверцу холодильника, выуживая пластиковую коробку с яйцами и бутылку молока.

– Ага, – кивает защитник, усаживаясь на стул с выгнутой позолоченной спинкой, и когда мужчина неуютно вздрагивает, оглядываясь вокруг, то он протяжно заявляет: 

– Знаешь, я бы ни за что не смог здесь жить.

– Почему? – испуганно округлив глаза, спрашивает вингер, прекращая взбивать яйца, подливая молоко. 

– Меня... напрягается вся эта обстановка, – парень откидывается на стуле, теребя бороду.

– И что же с ней не так? – фыркает португалец, зажигая газ и доставая из кухонного шкафчика первую попавшуюся сковороду.

– Все эти викторианские безделушки – не моё. 

– Не ты ли мне предлагал балкон достроить? – усмехается Криштиану, вспоминая события в своём сне. Ведь именно в его доме погибли все самые близкие ему люди. Или вовсе не погибли? И то была просто видимость? Может... они стояли за окном, в спальне? Но если даже и нет, почему всё случилось так, как случилось?

– Нет, в этом плане я всеми руками и ногами «за», но канделябры... старинные ковры и тяжёлые гардины слишком угнетают. 

– Ты просто не разбираешься в дизайне, – горько смеётся Крис. – И в моде, - после минутного молчания добавляет он, разглядывая прикид испанца – джинсы и длиннющую футболку с короткими рукавами, бледного зелёного цвета, будто бы выгоревшую на солнце. 

Криштиану добавляет на разогретую сковороду немного масла, а затем выливает туда смесь из яиц и молока. Серхио заинтересованно наблюдает за действиями португальца, ведь ему самому, по большей части, не приходилось готовить, поэтому все его возможности ограничивались разогреванием уже приготовленной еды, а то, что сейчас делает Роналду – вообще из ряда вон. Крис убавляет огонь и вновь направляется к холодильнику, хватаясь за стеклянную бутылку с яблочным соком.

– Э-э-э... Тебе какой? – мужчина учтиво косится на испанца, изучая глазами содержимое полок. 

– Да тот же самый, – кивает Рамос, и тут вингер впервые замечает, что защитник волнуется. Не начинает диалог первым и просто сидит за столом, хотя несколько дней назад точно бы потащил Криштиану на второй этаж. Серхио приглаживает волосы дрожащей рукой, натужно улыбаясь. Роналду нехотя отворачивается, доставая стаканы и стараясь отвлечься от того, что, не прекращая ни на секунду, твердит ему подсознание. 

Разлив сок и разложив по тарелкам омлет, парень ставит блюдо перед Серхио, который тут же вгрызается в отломленный кусок, с аппетитом пережёвывая. Криштиану морщится дикарским повадкам испанца и сам усаживается за стол. Серхио ведёт себя как обычно, будто бы и в ус не дуя, что португалец уже давным-давно обо всём знает, но как только нападающий открывает рот, чтобы начать разговор, защитник опережает его:

– Вообще-то, я приехал поговорить, – мужчина откладывает вилку в сторону. – Я понимаю, что ты всё прочел в новостях и, наверное, разозлился... – этим признанием Рамос точно огорошил Криштиану, и обида у того на миг отступила, заставляя обратиться во внимание. 

– Вовсе нет, – проглотив ком в горле, отнекивается Крис, но, похоже, он испанца этим не убедил, ведь тот прекрасно знает обо всех чертах характера вингера, о его привычках, замашках и скелетах в шкафу, как-никак являясь одним из первых, кому Роналду признался в собственных сексуальных предпочтениях.

– Просто я не знал, как тебе сказать. Подумал, ты расстроишься...

– Да нет же. Ни за что. 

– Уверен? – Серхио недоверчиво приподнимает брови.

– Нет, – вздыхает Криштиану, прикрывая глаза. Если бы не сон, то он был бы полностью уверен в Рамосе, но то, как тот вручил ему детей, и сам ушёл в закат… А, точнее, к стадиону... Но это не имеет никакого значения. Он его бросил. И Крис этого боится. Боится большего всего на свете, если припомнить все те разы, когда его оставляли... Да даже Шейк! Хотя она и была редкостной стервой, Криштиану не ожидал такого предательства, не ожидал, что придётся сидеть на вручении Золотого Мяча среди всех тех людей... Рядом с Лео, который на протяжении всей церемонии не выпускал руку Антонеллы, и если тогда это казалось Крису вполне себе обыкновенным явлением, то теперь, когда он знает правду, понимает, что то – лишь мастерская актёрская игра и со стороны каталонского нападающего, и со стороны аргентинки. 

– Чёрт, – горько улыбается Серхио. Роналду молча глядит на испанца, который старательно отводит взгляд. Защитник резко выдыхает, а потом поднимает глаза и в упор смотрит на Криса, который изо всех сил старается не съёжиться под столь пристальным наблюдением. – Серьёзно, Ронни, скажи хоть что-нибудь.

– Что, например? – уточняет Криштиану, приблизительно осознавая, к чему приведёт этот разговор.

– Признай, что обиделся. Хотя бы, – хрипит Серхио.

– Да. Это так. Ведь знаешь, у Коротышки тоже будет пополнение... Но даже он...

– Он что? – не успевает договорить Роналду, как Рамос обрывает его на полуслове.

– Он написал мне лично.

– Ох, ради Бога! Я же сказал, просто не знал... как тебе это преподнести, ты же так любишь тискаться с моим сыном... Кстати, как там Криш?

– Не переводи тему, - пресно улыбнувшись, произносит португалец. Если бы не сон, если бы не чёртов сон, он бы сам, не дожидаясь обоюдного согласия, утащил Серхио наверх, или даже бы плюнул на все изыски, решив, что и на кухне неплохо. 

– Я не перевожу... Просто понимаешь, я запутался. И понял это, когда задумался, как рассказать всё тебе, – стараясь говорить ровным тоном, выдаёт защитник. 

Теперь Криштиану точно уверен, к чему ведёт испанец. Он пытается признать это, но не получается. На что он рассчитывал? Когда всё случилось, мужчина был в слишком хорошем расположении духа, чтобы думать о будущем, и это будущее продлилось недолго. Он, безусловно, ни на миг не перестал любить Серхио, хотя и тот признавался в подобных чувствах, но теперь парень понимает – это обыкновенная дружеская привязанность, а чтобы она стала чем-то большим, нужно и предлагать большее. Да, у них есть общие интересы, да, они товарищи по команде, да, они хорошие приятели, но это всё, в то время как Пилар – мать его ребёнка, его родственная душа. 

Именно это пытается принять Крис, вот только всё никак не отпускает мысль о том, что его в очередной раз бросают. И в ком он теперь может быть уверен на сто процентов, кроме как в самом себе? Разве что довериться сыну? Но тот, в силу своего возраста, многого не поймёт, хотя и обязательно постарается помочь отцу, но сам же потрёпанный жизнью папаша не станет подвергать своего отпрыска такому стрессу. Он ни за что и никогда не расскажет ему, почему, возможно, у того не будет мамы, даже приёмной. А вспомнить, как тогда Роналду напортачил с сестрой, сказав мальчику, мол, мама улетела на небо… И как тогда Криш ходил убитый, всё никак не понимая, как это - на небо? Мужчина припоминает, как тогда его отчитывала и собственная мать, отчего губы растягиваются в непроизвольной улыбке, слишком неуместной и глупой.

– Может, скажешь, что хотел сказать? – выпаливает Криштиану, а ведь так старательно удерживал эту просьбу, крутящуюся на языке.

– Я ничего не хотел, – прищуривается Серхио, прослеживая почти что безумную усмешку Криса. 

– Не лги, ты же знаешь, меня обмануть невозможно, – гордо заявляет Роналду, а потом, понурив плечи, начинает тыкать вилкой в омлет, превращая его в кашу. – Ну, же, смелее, – подзуживает он, а металл продолжает стучать по фарфору, отчего у испанца бегут мурашки. 

– Что ж, ладно, и, я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это правильное решение, ведь... Я думаю – я болен. Болен всем тем, что между нами было, болен тобой, и мне нравится эта болезнь, только она сломает жизнь нам обоим. Сейчас я должен быть с Пилар, и с тобой, и с Пилар, и с тобой, и опять с ней! – Серхио сжимает кулаки и откидывается на стуле. Тогда Криштиану со всей силы шлёпает ладонью по столешнице: тарелки подпрыгивают, жалобно звеня, а Рамос обращает горящий взгляд на вингера.

– Скажи мне, что ты ошибался, – устало просит Крис, оставаясь на месте из последних сил. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты и сейчас ошибаешься. 

– Но я не ошибаюсь. Всё это, – испанец разводит руки, - всё это кажется мне неправильным. Я не осуждаю тебя. Нет. Ведь это я тебя обнадёжил, хотя и подозревал, что ничего хорошего не выйдет, но продолжал надеяться. Обещай мне...

\- Я не хочу ничего обещать, – качает головой Криштиану, чувствуя, как слёзы подкатывают к горлу, а ведь он никогда не ревел. Никогда не ревел, пока его раз за разом бросали. Всё, что доселе было способно пробудить в нём такие эмоции, это поражение. Горькое поражение на поле. Но и сейчас он чувствует, что проиграл.

Серхио кивает и тоже встает, затем подходит к Роналду, кладёт руку ему на плечо, и тот порывается её стряхнуть, но нет. Он продолжает стоять наравне с защитником, который сжимает ладонь, и затем отпускает нападающего. Криштиану видит в глазах испанца надежду, да и сам он хочет верить в то, что после случившегося всё наладится. Просто должно наладиться. 

Рамос опускает ключи на кухонный стол, ключи от этого дома, и разворачивается, скрываясь в коридоре, а затем Крис слышит, как хлопает дверь. Мужчина бессильно падает на колени, смотря прямо перед собой, куда-то вдаль, сквозь стены, в противоположную сторону от той, куда ушёл Серхио. Вингер представляет, как тот, потупившись, усаживается на водительское сидение, как резко трогает с места, как уезжает всё дальше и дальше. Роналду хочется плакать, но не может выдавить из себя хотя бы одну, маленькую скупую слезу, чтобы стало легче... Он обязательно поедет на тренировку, обязательно отыграет матч. Обязательно, вот только соберёт всю свою волю в кулак, и сможет заставить себя отправиться туда, где будет этот человек. Запутавшийся в самом себе человек.

***

Когда Криштиану чувствует, что его плечо кто-то легонько сжимает, призывая проснуться, мужчина разлепляет веки и, сонно зевая, выдёргивает наушник. Руки не слушаются, и смартфон с грохотом встречается с полом. Мужчина, разбудивший вингера, беззлобно вздыхает, и, подобрав мобильник, вручает его Крису. Взгляд португальца, наконец, фокусируется, и, протерев глаза тыльной стороной ладони, Роналду видит перед собой лицо Икера. Вратарь, прокашлявшись, заботливо разглядывает нападающего, а потом, улыбнувшись, сообщает:

– Приехали. Просыпайся, соня.

– Приехали? – Крис потягивается, широко зевая.

– Прилетели, - закатив глаза, соглашается Касильяс, протягивая руку Криштиану, но тот, недоверчиво глянув на капитана команды, отмахивается и выбирается в проход, спросонья пошатываясь. Вингер видит, что большинство мадридистов уже покинули салон самолёта, поэтому он поворачивается и хватается за лямку рюкзака, лежавшего на верхней полке. Мужчина никогда не доверял самые ценные вещи воле случая, поэтому таскал за собой всякие побрякушки, ни на миг не расставаясь с ними. Некоторые подшучивали над этим, а некоторые и сами поступали точно так же. – И что за барахло ты собрал на этот раз? – ухмыляется Икер, придерживаясь за спинки кресел и топая к выходу.

– Это не барахло! – возмущается Крис, на что вратарь пожимает плечами и оставляет португальца наедине с собой, скрывшись за кремовой шторкой, отгораживающей пассажирскую часть самолёта от хозяйственной. Роналду вскидывает сумку на плечо, оглядываясь по сторонам: ничего ли он не забыл. Спустя несколько секунд помещение совсем пустеет, и, когда Криштиану вспоминает, почему забился в самый хвост самолета, отгородившись от всего окружающего мира и не допуская до себя никого в свободное от тренировок время, то, понурившись, топает по узкому проходу. 

Вингер теплится мыслью, что остался всего один месяц, тогда-то можно будет вздохнуть с облегчением и уйти на покой, колеся по странам вместе с Кришем... Мальчик вернулся с бабушкой в Португалию только вчера, и женщина сообщила, что ребёнок хочет приехать в Мадрид, чему нападающий бесконечно рад, и уже договорился с Марией о встрече перед матчем с итальянцами на Сантьяго Бернабеу. Криштиану знает, как сын любит вживую лицезреть игру Реала, да и тем более – такая возможность есть и всегда будет. Роналду не видел своего отпрыска уже больше полутора месяцев, и когда он, наконец, сможет поговорить с ним, сможет почувствовать его поддержку, то, как хочет верить португалец, перестанет переживать из-за случившегося, ну или хотя бы поумерит клокочущую в груди боль. 

Не так давно, во время игры с Севильей, у Криса было целых девяносто минут, чтобы забыться, отвлечься от всего мира, но у него не получилось. Как только его взгляд встречался со взглядами болельщиков, разъяренных болельщиков, но не таких озверелых, какие посещали Камп Ноу или стадион «сливочных», то сразу видел перед собой тысячи ревущих Криштиану, одетых в белую форму, на которой значилось «104». Португалец все девять десятков игрового времени ломал голову, что значат эти цифры. Почему даже во сне они не меняли свою последовательность, ведь, как известно, находясь в иной реальности, которую рисует наше подсознание, стоит только провалиться в забытье, невозможно что-либо прочесть, и почти невозможно поменять ход событий. 

Роналду редко снятся сны, поэтому привидевшееся он с готовностью называет кошмаром и искренне жалеет тех людей, которые могут наблюдать нечто, гораздо страшнее этого. Мужчина спускается по трапу, одёргивая пиджак и поправляя галстук, который ослабил, как только команда очутилась на борту самолёта - вдали от вспышек фотокамер и телевизионщиков. Лишь несколько часов назад, когда белая металлическая махина выворачивала на взлётную полосу, парню пришло озарение, что же все-таки значила эта аббревиатура, и он был готов поспорить, что задохнётся от смеха, рвущегося наружу и так старательно удерживаемого португальцем. Нападающий может смириться с чем угодно, но с этим – ни за что. Он действительно сходит с ума. А что, если сны – действительно наши желания? А что, если сны – неосуществившиеся мечты? Такие тайные и грязные, что нормальный человек в жизни не признается, что когда-то помышлял о чём-то подобном. 

Криштиану спускается по трапу, догоняя остальных мадридистов, спешащих к автобусу. Небо над Турином облачное, и Крис улыбается, подумав, что Коротышка бы обязательно начал причитать, будь он здесь, но каталонцу выпали немцы, и Роналду подумывает, что Бавария не устоит перед нынешней мощью Барселоны, и если его предсказания действительно верны, то в конечном итоге поклонников футбола по всему миру, возможно, ожидает финальное Эль Класико, ведь вингер рассчитывает на победу, не иначе. Мужчина топает вдоль металлического заграждения, протянувшегося до самого транспортного средства, и перед глазами у парня мелькает другая, точно такая же металлическая штуковина, которая была единственным препятствием, разделяющим его и сотни безумствующих Криштиану, готовых разодрать нападающего в клочья. Крис торопливо опускает взгляд, когда настигает основную группу товарищей по команде, смеющуюся и шумящую, но сегодня Роналду не в их числе. Он, скорее, относится к тем, кто задумчиво, по инерции, бредут за всеми остальными, шевелящимися губами подпевая песням, игравших в наушниках. 

Португалец не ищет глазами Серхио, ему достаточно того, что он слышит его голос, где-то впереди, и рад тому, что шум, который создают футболисты, в придачу к которому идет шорох от двух десятков чемоданов, катящихся по асфальту, заглушают его. Все разговоры между испанцем и нападающим ограничиваются отныне диалогами на профессиональном уровне, но даже тогда вингер чувствует, что защитник ещё надеется наладить прежние отношения, и понимает, что пока не готов этому, и, лишь когда он справится с самим собой, сможет поговорить с Рамосом начистоту. 

Именно с этими, самыми близкими людьми, Криштиану только и мог связать злополучный сто четвертый номер, будто бы подсознание уже во всю глотку орало, что португалец зависит и от Лео, и от Серхио, но если и дальше продолжит убиваться, если и дальше продолжит корить себя за все возможные и известные человечеству ошибки, то погубит не себя, а их. В первую очередь их. 

Приблизившись к основному зданию аэропорта, Крис видит, как к огромным окнам в залах ожидания прилипли болельщики, и не только Реала: поклонники Ювентуса тоже здесь, и нападающий различает их по особому поведению. Они изучающе рассматривают столичную команду и, в первую очередь, одного из самых сильных её игроков; того, которого придётся опасаться всей линии полузащиты и защиты итальянцев. Криштиану через силу машет им рукой, натягивая на лицо приветственную улыбку, и когда толпа взрывается аплодисментами, мужчина шарахается назад, теперь уже видя, что поклонники скопились не только внутри здания - они толпятся на улице, еле сдерживаемые охраной, и парень вздыхает, представляя, что его ждёт по приезду в отель. Просьбы сфотографироваться. Автографы. Куча вопросов. 

– Не спи, чувак, – кажется, это Марсело. Подтолкнув Роналду ко входу в автобус, бразилец, тряхнув шевелюрой, проскакивает мимо, отпуская смешок. Крис закатывает глаза, но невольно улыбается, ведь защитник знает, как его приободрить, не прилагая особых усилий, и у него это всегда получается. По большей части, всегда. 

Оставив чемодан в багажном отделении, мужчина поднимается по узеньким ступеням, и первый, на кого он натыкается взглядом – Кроос, устало привалившийся к окну. Криштиану жаль немца, ведь тот не особо-то владеет испанским, а по-английски изъясняется коряво, но и в этом случае блондин в пролёте, так как большинство мадридистов на нём и подавно говорить не могут. Португалец нередко вспоминает Хаби, который перешел в Баварию, ведь они довольно близко общались и находили общий язык... И всё же он рад приходу Тони, ведь тот так же хорошо знает своё дело, молод и перспективен, но самое занятное в полузащитнике – это застенчивость, которая заставляет Криштиану вспоминать Манчестер, ведь там он поначалу выглядел точно также, постоянно смущаясь и краснея, чем бесконечно забавлял старшее «население» клуба. Да, Реалу определённо не хватало таких тихонь, которые не высовываются, а на тренировках ведут себя очень сдержанно, но во время матчей являются мощной опорой товарищам по команде. 

Роналду качает головой, размышляя над тем, почему же он в своё время не вёл себя точно так же. Может, сейчас у него не было бы такого количества проблем с прессой, болельщиками, завистниками и ненавистниками? А самое главное – с личной жизнью? Мужчина вспоминает то, что он сказал Месси во время встречи в Сарагосе. Он сам не знает, зачем завёл тему о жителях испанского городка и том, что в один прекрасный день всё может рухнуть, но, видимо, он наплёл это неосознанно, больше ссылаясь на тот случай с Серхио, когда мадридистов «спалили» на трассе за непристойным занятиям. У португальца и сейчас поджилки трясутся, ведь те ребята, случайно наткнувшиеся на них, могли не упустить случая сделать зажигательные кадры и распустить их по сети... Тогда Рамос и он не оберутся проблем, это точно, но вот уже несколько недель, сколько бы Крис ни просматривал ленту со скандальными фото знаменитостей, сколько бы ни листал нарезки из таких же вот попавшихся – пусто. Но это, может, лишь только вершина айсберга, и всё, что остаётся – это ждать. Ждать, пока проблема не разрешится, в лучшую или худшую сторону.

Парень себя жалеет, скрываясь за всеми несвязными надеждами, и уж тем более ему кажется, что всё происходящее – сплошной каламбур. Как он докатился до такого – мало кому известно, только он сам сможет в этом разобраться, но для этого нужно вынырнуть на поверхность и встретиться со сложностями лицом к лицу. Если мужчина, он думает, так сделает, то всё, что его корёжит, отойдёт на второй план. Только бы снять розовые очки. Ведь они, по большей части, и сбивают с пути. Что с Серхио, что с Лео. Роналду понадеялся: аргентинец поможет, и тот ведь попытался, даже позволил себе переспать с вингером, но какой ценой это обошлось обоим? Боязнью смотреть друг другу в глаза. Неловкостью. И именно из-за этой неловкости Криштиану так бессовестно предложил Месси воспользоваться услугами семейного психолога. О чём он только думал, когда произносил это вслух? Хотя и поступил так из добрых побуждений?

Мужчина проходит дальше, выискивая взглядом свободное место, ведь он зашел в автобус одним из последних, и остаётся только сидеть либо в самом начале, либо в самом конце, и когда парень видит, что Серхио устроился рядом с Икером, о чём-то тихо переговариваясь, то вздохнул с облегчением. Криштиану падает в свободное кресло рядом с Хамесом, и тот выдёргивает наушники, приветственно кивая.

– Ага, давно не виделись, – горько хохотнув, констатирует Крис, опуская на колени свой рюкзак.

– Почему не оставил в багажном отделении? – учтиво интересуется колумбиец.

– Все своё ношу с собой? – задумчиво предлагает Роналду, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает ком. Мужчина исподтишка косится на соседей, сидящих через проход. Раньше он думал, что такие нелепые совпадения бывают только в кино, но нет, видимо, он тоже живёт по особому сценарию, финал которого не известен никому. Нападающий вздрагивает и отворачивается, обращаясь лицом к Родригесу, и, пожалуй, португалец рад, что сейчас находится рядом именно с этим человеком. Парень не любит сантименты, не любит сопли и размышления о тлене и бытии, но не отказывается экспериментировать, постоянно рвясь в бой. Хамес - по-мальчишески бойкий, что схоже с чертами характера Криштиану, давая возможность мадридистам понимать друг друга с полуслова. 

– Ах, да, как я мог забыть?! – вскинув руки, вопрошает колумбиец, будто бы у воображаемого собеседника. 

– Вот только не надо ёрничать, - тихо смеётся Крис, всё больше радуясь тому, что сел с полузащитником, да у него и выбора особого не было... И это тот раз, когда Криштиану действительно рад подобному факту.

– А я и не ёрничаю, - зевает колумбиец, утыкаясь лбом в оконное стекло.

– Неужто не выспался за время полёта? – ужасается Роналду, хотя Родригес и является поклонником сна в любое время дня и ночи; парень пускал слюни всю дорогу, а теперь ещё и тут решил прикорнуть. 

– Ой, вот только не надо! Будто бы ты не устал.

– Мне хватило подремать и в воздухе, – кивает португалец, иронично улыбаясь, на что Хамес со вздохом проводит рукой по волосам, приглаживая тёмную, как вороное крыло, шевелюру. Вингер умиляется, наблюдая схожесть со своей причёской, поблёскивающей от геля. – Кстати, я тут подумал... Может, обриться налысо, как Пепе, и не мучиться с укладкой? – тянет Крис, ожидая реакции полузащитника. Тот сначала непонимающе прищуривается, а затем давится, прикрывая рот руками, и Роналду заливается смехом, зная, что парень во всём старается быть похожим на него, особенно это касается и внешнего вида.

– Ха-ха, – саркастично бросает Хамес, театрально надувая губы. Криштиану успокаивается, улавливая периферическим зрением, что за ними наблюдают. Это Рамос не спускает глаз с португальца, ведь больше некому. Остальные мадридисты увлечены беседами или слушают музыку, дожидаясь отъезда в отель, и только испанец может так настырно сверлить взглядом Криса, настроение которого вновь опускается до нулевой отметки. И чем-то этот жест со стороны Серхио так задевает Роналду, что он готов пойти на всё, лишь бы позлить защитника, как тот в своё время разозлил и просто сломал вингера. И что ему стоило поступить иначе? Что ему стоило не обнадёживать Криштиану? И, осознав это, нападающий уже просто так не может оставить такие мысли, начиная строить планы, как бы подгадить Серхио, как привлечь его внимание, как заставить страдать точно так же, как заставить думать о том, о чем не хочется, ведь размышления обо всём происходящем, слишком сумбурном и неправильном, пожирали Криса изнутри, не давая покоя, и, по всей видимости, с Рамосом может происходить то же самое, только он это тщательно скрывает. 

Автобус трогается с места, и Хамес что-то говорит, сообщая, мол, он на боковую, но Роналду не обращает на это внимания, отстранённо кивая. Мужчина понимает, что поступает подло, и что потом об этом обязательно пожалеет, что он совершает самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, но, пожалуй, лучше он это сделает с Родригесом, чем с кем-то другим, ведь они могут не понять... А колумбиец поймёт. Крис уверен, что поймёт, просто нужно будет постараться: объяснить всё, как следует, и парень не будет держать зла на Криштиану.

Вингер в упор смотрит на испанца, и когда тот, обернувшись, встречается взглядом с Роналду, то хмурится, и, было, уже собирается продолжить разговор с Икером, но вратарь давно не здесь, он болтает с кем-то по телефону, совершенно не обращая внимания на окружающих: на шумящих футболистов, на болельщиков, сопровождающих автобус, и, главным образом, на Серхио, что определённо на руку португальцу. Когда защитник вновь оборачивается к нападающему, тот резко отводит руку в сторону, проводя ладонью по бедру колумбийца, который что-то сонно бурчит, поёжившись. Криштиану растягивает губы в хищной ухмылке, а Рамос, как бы ни хотел отвернуться, продолжает смотреть.

Мужчина, как ни в чём не бывало, переставляет рюкзак так, чтобы только испанец мог видеть, что вытворят Крис. Нападающий цепляется за бегунок на ширинке и медленно расстёгивает молнию; тогда-то Хамес и распахивает глаза, возмущённо приоткрывая рот. Он в замешательстве – не в состоянии что-либо говорить - поэтому Криштиану сглатывает, судорожно выискивая ответ. Неужели он полагал, что Родригес не проснётся? 

– Я... Думал, тебе понравится, – запинаясь, выдаёт вингер.

– Ты в своём уме? – шепчет колумбиец, оглядываясь по сторонам, мало ли кто мог увидеть. – Убери руки, - предупреждающе произносит он, опуская взгляд на ладонь Роналду, поглаживающую промежность полузащитника. 

– Перестань, Джеймс, - нервно улыбнувшись, настаивает на своем вингер, совершенно позабыв, что Хамес, ровно так же, как и Карло, который не любит сокращение «Анчи», просто ненавидит, когда его имя произносят на английский манер.

– Да, что, чёрт тебя дери, происходит, а, Ронни? – сокрушается Родригес, обхватывая запястье Криштиану и отводя его руку в сторону, но тот сопротивляется.

– Признайся, – настырно шепчет Крис, сердце которого готово выпрыгнуть из груди от накатившего волнения, и наклоняется к полузащитнику, почти выдыхая слова прямо ему в ухо, – что хотел этого.

У мужчины есть причины говорить так, ведь он нередко ловил на себе заинтересованные взгляды со стороны Хамеса, и все они, в большинстве своём, относились к тому моменту, когда Роналду или закатывал шорты, или снимал футболку, или щеголял по раздевалке голышом после принятого душа. Родригес поначалу краснеет, видимо, подумав о том же самом, но потом выражение его лица меняется, да на такое, что Криштиану испуганно отшатывается, зная, что Рамос продолжает наблюдать за ними - правда, не слыша диалога, слишком тихого, даже для самих виновников сего действа. Автобус покачивается, медленно двигаясь в общем потоке машин. В салоне всё так же шумно – Марсело и Коэнтрао не перестают смеяться ни на минуту, отпуская многозначительные шуточки направо и налево, и Хамес задумывается, вникая в общую атмосферу, и когда он понимает, что препятствий нет, всё тем же шепотом произносит, только несколько изменившимся, как и его выражение лица. Теперь этот голос, похожий на глухой рык, звучит грубее:

– Ну же, – подзуживает он, – или передумал? – Криштиану решительно мотает головой, отрицая такую возможность, и торопливо расстёгивает пуговицу на брюках колумбийца.

Мужчина выгибается, боясь привлечь к себе ещё чьё-то внимание и чувствуя на себе тяжёлый взгляд испанца, который, кажется, даже не дышит, совершенно не веря в происходящее. Роналду вовсе не удивлён, что полузащитник так быстро согласился, поддался ему и его словам, ведь португалец знает, что за маской, которую носит этот парень, скрывается что-то большее, чем хороший игрок с мальчишеским лицом. Крис приспускает резинку трусов, высвобождая напрягшуюся плоть, и тут же обхватывает её ладонью, с силой проводя от основания, чуть задерживаясь на головке и сжимая ее, а затем резко возвращаясь вниз и заставляя колумбийца стиснуть зубы.

Криштиану понимает, что Рамос всё ещё наблюдает, и с каждой минутой эта идея нравится ему всё больше и больше. Вингер сначала пытает Родригеса медленными, почти ленивыми движениями, всем своим существом показывая, что он абсолютно уверен в собственных действиях и ни за что их не прекратит, а затем ускоряется, становясь всё резче. Вены на покрасневшем члене нездорово пульсируют, и когда Хамес сжимает кулаки, зажмуриваясь и подавляя низкий стон, Крис понимает, что неплохо постарался. Парень, сидящий у окна, чуть выгибается, надеясь, что рюкзак Роналду скрывает маленькие подробности их совместной поездки, и, жалобно взглянув на португальца, кончает. Белёсая жидкость проливается в ладонь нападающего, и он довольно ухмыляется, рассматривая колумбийца, привалившегося лбом к холодному стеклу. Поняв, что полузащитнику уже ни до чего нет дела, мужчина отворачивается, прикрывает глаза, поднося испачканные пальцы ко рту и медленно слизывая густое семя, но когда он всё же решается взглянуть в глаза испанцу, то видит только задремавшего вратаря, а Рамоса и след простыл.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ferrari Spider - кабриолет (Оригинальное название - Ferrari F430). У Месси - алая, с оттенком под заказ.  
> **Bugatti Veyron - считается самым быстрым спорткаром, предназначенным для городской езды. До 100км/ч - разгоняется за 2.5 сек, максимальная скорость на первичных тестированиях - 435 км/ч. Криштиану имеет черную модель (всего таких машин, к слову, 150 - стоимость - около 2 миллионов фунтов, или же 230+ миллионов евро).  
> ***Вильям Бекки - главный тренер вратарей.  
> ****Фернандо Йерро - главный ассистент Карло Анчилотти.  
> *****Молния-Маккуин - главный герой мультфильма "Тачки".  
> _______________________  
> Jace Everett - I wanna do bad things with you  
> Jean Perrie - One way to life  
> Three Days Grace - Life starts now  
> Jacob Miller/Matt Naylor/Steven Stern - Slipping Away


	7. Подарок по-итальянски. Часть 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – А ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсасывал? – тем же тоном отвечает Хамес.  
> – Хочу, – кивает Роналду, смотря прямо в глаза полузащитнику. Он добился того, чего хотел, он нашёл того, кто сможет подарить ему свободные, те самые, «ничем не обременяющие» отношения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumbler! Only football slash stuff: [hymenaeos](http://SBinfo.ru/1447078320)

Лео тихо сидит на водительском сидении, всё ещё не отстегнув ремень безопасности. Метрах в пятидесяти, под широким металлическим навесом, без конца открываются и закрываются стеклянные двери. Двери здоровенного супермаркета. Аргентинец изучающе разглядывает людей: некоторые молчаливо проскальзывают внутрь, некоторые идут за покупками в компании друзей, некоторые, укрывшись от палящего солнца под козырьком, курят, поставив тяжелые пластиковые пакеты у своих ног. Месси никогда не любил подобные заведения, они казались ему слишком враждебными и шумными, поэтому чаще всего Антонелла сама ездила в магазин, напрочь не доверяя парню выбор продуктов, а вместе с тем и освобождая от муторного изучения местного ассортимента.

Мужчина бросает быстрый взгляд на цифровую панель – уже почти три. Три часа дня, а нападающий до сих пор не дома, и из глубины подсознания доносятся возгласы о том, что беременная Анто обязательно будет ворчать. Каталонец делает глубокий вдох, оглядываясь назад и подхватывая бейсболку, ведь осторожность, как он считает, это лучший способ избавить себя от _ненужной траты времени_ , от _ненужного внимания_ и _кучи вопросов_. Лионель нехотя натягивает вещь на себя и выуживает из бардачка солнцезащитные очки, и вот было, он удовлетворённо кивает собственному отражению в зеркале заднего вида, как понимает, что все его попытки конспирации летят к чертям, со свистом втягивая воздух и обреченно смотря на красующиеся татуировки, испещрявшие кожу каталонца. Любой житель Барселоны, да и не только её, без труда узнает владельца по цветастым изображениям, а если, в придачу к этому, добавить невысокий рост и телосложение – то всё, пиши пропало. 

Но, как бы то ни было, он просто не может «встать в позу» перед Антонеллой, отказываясь помогать, ведь тогда кем он станет? Худшим, что видел белый свет, а, идя на компромиссы, Месси убивает двух зайцев одним махом, в чём-то превосходя аргентинку, ведь парень первым пришёл к согласию с самим собой, на многое закрыв глаза. Да, именно поэтому сейчас он находится здесь, а не на заднем дворе дома, набивая мяч до самого вечера. Мужчина одёргивает джинсы, поправляет футболку, правый рукав которой скрывают лишь малую часть татуировок, наколотых на руке. Нападающий отстёгивает ремень безопасности, чуть приподнявшись, засовывает бумажник в задний карман, и, выдернув плоский ключ зажигания из отверстия, выбирается на улицу, радуясь тому, что надел солнечные очки в машине, ведь даже сквозь них солнце немного слепит глаза. 

Сжимая в руке список, который Анто, не проронив ни слова, вручила ему утром, Лео решительно топает к двери, пересекая парковочную площадку, расположенную перед магазином. Как только на пути начинают встречаться люди, Месси съёживается, семеня сквозь снующих прохожих. Аргентинец заходит внутрь, хватая первую попавшуюся тележку и маленький буклет с картой, из сотни таких же бумажек, красующихся на небольшой металлической стойке у дверей. Парень быстро пробегает глазами по списку, мысленно планируя идеальный маршрут. 

Стоя посреди овощного отдела, мужчина задумчиво осматривается и, когда находит прилавок с фруктами, то направляется к нему, совершенно не представляя, как он выберет нужное. _«Яблоки»_ – значится на листочке, и Лионель с опаской разглядывает десяток корзин, в каждой из которых – отдельный сорт. Чертыхаясь себе под нос, мужчина подхватывает три разные сетки и благополучно удаляется. 

С детским питанием всё оказалось гораздо проще, так как мужчина разбирался в подобном вопросе достаточно хорошо, являясь, как он считал, вполне себе заботливым родителем, проводящим всё свободное время со своим отпрыском и всячески принимая участие в его воспитании. Вспомнив о ребёнке, парень снова удивляется: мол, каким же он был слепцом, если не мог заметить изменения как в поведении, так и во внешнем виде Анто? Девушка на четвёртом месяце беременности, но лишь только несколько дней назад сообщила об этом будущему папаше, который ещё очень долго отходил от подобного заявления, хотя и набрался смелости рассказать эту новость Криштиану, надеясь на его поддержку. И он её получил, только вот заключалась она в паре мейлов, а затем – тишина. Да, мадридист, должно быть, вовсю готовится к сегодняшнему матчу с Ювентусом, да, возможно он готовился к нему и последние дни, позабыв о каталонце, который места себе не находил, загоняясь теперь не только из-за «возлюбленной» и её нового деликатного амплуа, но и из-за португальца, ошарашившего Лионеля признанием о Рамосе.

Если с выбором продуктов Лео ещё как-то справляется, то тележка, становившаяся всё тяжелее и неповоротливее – доставляет много проблем. Месси горько хмыкает, еле вписываясь в поворот отдела с крупами, мысленно проводя параллели с вождением автомобиля. Маленький рост, пожалуй, делает игру аргентинца поистине одной из лучших в мире, и на поле ему нет равных, но то касается лишь футбола. Юркость и скорость в данном случае заметно уступают грубой силе, так Лионель и колесит по магазину, вцепившись в ручку и скользя на кафельном полу. Люди, бывает, косятся на него, то ли из жалости, то ли насмехаясь, не стараясь разглядеть в нём звезду каталонского клуба, концентрируясь исключительно на неспособности Лионеля ровно катить переполненную тачку. 

Схватив, не глядя, две первые попавшиеся пачки с овсяной крупой, Месси спешит в противоположный конец магазина, туда, откуда доносится писк кассовых аппаратов. Возможно, он идёт быстрее, чем хотел, и уж точно быстрее, чем двигаются остальные покупатели, и мужчине всё кажется, что в их глазах просвечивается толика узнавания, вот только они никак не могут понять, кто так «мастерски» лавирует между зеваками, еле-еле справляясь с тяжёлой тележкой, доверху набитой продуктами. 

В очереди долго стоять не пришлось, и, распределив покупки по пакетам, мужчина топает на выход, едва не волоча тяжёлые сумки по полу. Сколько он здесь провёл? Час? Два? Больше? Но достать телефон и уточнить время Лео не решается, не собираясь задерживаться в этом месте хотя бы на несколько секунд. Выйдя на улицу, мужчина подмечает, что скопления людей поредели, и Месси приписывает это явление, вероятно, к закончившемуся обеденному перерыву. Большинство разбрелось по близлежащим бизнес-центрам, накупив дешёвых полуфабрикатов, и на территории супермаркета почти никого не осталось, чему Лионель был бесконечно рад, ведь вероятность того, что он будет узнан, с каждой секундой приближалась к нулевой отметке. 

Добравшись до машины, мужчина, вздохнув, перехватывает все ручки пакетов одной рукой, и, потянувшись свободной ладонью к заднему карману, цепляет ключи от всё того же Лэнд Ровера, на котором передвигался исключительно по городу, но тяжесть покупок дает о себе знать, и связка со звоном падает на асфальт. 

– Блять! – Месси получил достаточно хорошее воспитание, чтобы, даже повзрослев, не выражаться, и если тогда, застав Неймара за неприличным занятием, он матюгнулся впервые и неосознанно, то сейчас ему даже понравилось, как звучит это слово. Особенно после того, как пришлось отпустить мешки и разминать затёкшую руку. Благополучно поставив пакеты в просторный багажник, аргентинец приваливается на автомобиль, подумывая о том, что он больше никогда не согласится идти в магазин в полном одиночестве, руководствуясь лишь списком. Нет, он уверен, что наймёт домработницу, и даже загорается этой идеей, плюнув на всё и снимая кепку в придачу с солнечными очками. Лео закрывает глаза, подставляя лицо солнечным лучам.

Простояв так минут десять, нападающий решает, что хватит прохлаждаться и пора ехать домой, но как только аргентинец собирается открыть дверь, он слышит за своей спиной шорох чьих-то шагов, и, сфокусировав взгляд, находит отражение позади своего собственного на глянцевой поверхности каркаса автомобиля. 

– Месси? Лионель Месси? – дрожащий голос неизвестного заставляет каталонца устало выдохнуть. Мужчина качает головой и, закатив глаза, оборачивается. Перед ним стоит паренёк, лет восемнадцати, худощавого, непропорционального телосложения. Как только Лео встречается взглядом с мальчишкой, тот поёживается, одёргивая полосатую рубашку с коротким рукавом. Нападающий снисходительно кивает и вопросительно приподнимает брови. И как его угораздило в окружении десятков людей промелькнуть тенью, а на парковке, где не было никого, попасться? – Могу я...

– Сфотографироваться? Попросить автограф? – самоуверенно предполагает мужчина, зная наперед о том, что от него потребует «самый преданный» фанат. Паренёк кивает, судорожно роясь в кармане шорт и выуживая старенький смартфон. 

Сделав несколько кадров, мальчишка довольно улыбается, а Месси только жестом указывает, чтобы тот не особо распространялся о случившемся. Ладно, поднимется шумиха среди болельщиков, мол, как они могли проглядеть футболиста в таком людном месте, другое дело – игроки Барселоны и руководство, ведь за мужчиной закрепилась… слава человека, не сильно-то ловящего кайф от общения с фанатами, так же как и с прессой. Другое дело португалец, который в этом плане является полной противоположностью аргентинцу, и, как полагает последний, у мадридиста и проблем с журналистами возникает больше. Держаться особняком – первое правило, которое установил для себя Лионель в общении с болельщиками, в отличие от Криштиану, который даже во время матчей успевал раздать добрую половину своей экипировки как сувениры, и когда Роналду отказался давать интервью до конца сезона после неудачного матча с Шальке, Месси был крайне удивлён. 

Проходит ещё несколько минут, и, расписавшись, где только можно, Лео спроваживает паренька, который, кажется, очень доволен тем, что был лично удостоен внимания звезды мирового масштаба, но сам аргентинец, сидя на водительском сидении и наблюдая за удаляющейся худенькой фигурой, чувствует себя как-то неуютно, подумывая, что он мог вести себя более дружелюбно, а не как высокомерный засранец. Лионель качает головой: порой он действительно поступает как малое дитё, руководствуясь только собственными принципами и не внемля слабым потугам разума утихомирить их хотя бы раз. Или же это просто воздействие такой несчастливой семейной жизни, и ему стоит выплёскивать накопившиеся эмоции на поле, как это делает Роналду? Но тогда кем он станет в глазах болельщиков, на которых ему почти все равно... не так ли? И, как бы он ни забывался во время матчей, полностью отдаваясь игре, и как бы он ни церемонился с прессой, вежливо отвечая на вопросы, до поры до времени… Выглядело это слишком наиграно, и Месси чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, желая испытать на себе ощущение _свободы_ , которым всегда дразнился португалец.

Мужчина поворачивает ключ зажигания и, сняв машину с передачи, медленно выжимает газ и неспешно катит по парковке в сторону выезда. Машин полно, а, если учесть особую везучесть Лионеля, то он останавливается на каждом светофоре, встречающемся на пути, и когда нападающий понимает, что без всех задержек дорога вполне могла бы занять минут двадцать, то, проклиная всё на свете, сильнее сжимает руль. Завтра предстоит сыграть против Баварии, а Лео вместо того, чтобы настраиваться на игру, колесит по городу с полными мешками рациона для беременных. Антонелла огорошила его по самое не балуйся, да и поступила очень подло, утаивая от аргентинца столь серьёзные подробности.

Затратив в два раза больше времени, чем планировалось, и двигаясь в общем потоке машин, Месси, наконец, заезжает по подъездной дорожке на участок, наблюдая в зеркале заднего вида, как ворота автоматически закрываются. Парень, подхватив пакеты, быстрым шагом пересекает газон, добираясь до главного входа за считанные секунды, совершенно не желая больше иметь дело с тяжеленными сумками. Скинув кроссовки, каталонец топает на кухню и, очутившись рядом с холодильником, обрушивает покупки на пол, устало приваливаясь к металлической прохладной дверце. Взгляд мужчины тут же останавливается на Анто, сидящей за барной стойкой, поедающей мороженое и с интересом разглядывающей Лео, при том увлечённо болтая по телефону. Аргентинцу не требуется много времени, чтобы понять – речь идет, слава Богу, не о нём, но определённо о чём-то, что касается нападающего. Женщина разговаривает с Даниэллой, лучшей подругой и братом по оружию, ведь та всегда готова была прийти на помощь, плетя козни против Лионеля вместе с Анто. Женщина иронично приподнимает брови, не отрывая взгляд от каталонца, а затем, промолвив что-то в трубку, наподобие: «Погоди секундочку», зажимает микрофон ладонью:

– Всё купил? – голос жёсткий, без намёка на доброжелательность.

– Всё купил, – так же язвительно отвечает Месси, закатив глаза и театрально поморщившись.

***

Криштиану лежит на широкой кровати и упирается взглядом в потолок, стараясь ни о чём не думать и очистить разум перед важной игрой, но как только он вроде бы отгораживается от всего насущного, в памяти, будто бы назло, всплывают события вчерашнего дня. В просторном гостиничном номере тишина, и Крис ничуть не жалеет, что на этот раз изъявил желание жить в полном одиночестве. Сейчас он не готов лицезреть кого-то, кроме собственного отражения в зеркальной вставке на потолке, да и этот угрюмый, неживой, ненастоящий образ, но являющийся его совершенной копией, доставляет слишком много неудобства, поэтому, когда мужчине не то чтобы наскучивает, а просто выводит из себя незатейливая игра в гляделки, он стонет от безысходности и переворачивается на живот, утыкаясь лицом в мягкую подушку.

Время тянется бесконечно долго, и Роналду, кажется, теряет ему счёт, но потом вновь подсознание выбрасывает его на поверхность сухой реальности, и, глянув на часы, мужчина понимает, что с последнего «прыжка» в пустоту прошло всего пять минут. Вингер недовольно морщится, с трудом стараясь заткнуть настойчивую, неожиданно проснувшуюся _совесть_. Если бы не те самые выныривания из тёмного забытья, парень мог бы подумать, что в комнате он не один, что над ним стоит тёмная фигура, гласящая обвинения монотонным голосом. Да, именно воображение, никогда не дремлющее воображение, рисует этого безликого, несуществующего персонажа… почти несуществующего. 

Спустя час немой борьбы Криштиану сдается, позволяя воспоминаниям захлестнуть его окончательно и бесповоротно. Вингер поднимается с кровати, встряхивается, бросая быстрый взгляд на раскрытый чемодан, одиноко стоящий у входной двери. Ещё немного. Ещё немного подождать, и Крис вернётся в Мадрид, вернётся домой, скрывшись за высоким забором, будто бы за стенами собственной маленькой крепости, посетить которую могут лишь очень близкие нападающему люди, вот только одного из таких людей он не хотел видеть: прошло уж слишком мало времени, и обида не успела поутихнуть. Роналду мог бы сказать, что чувствует вину, и это будет абсолютной правдой, ведь тяжёлое опустошающее ощущение в груди чересчур болезненное, и португалец не имеет ни малейшего представления, как сможет одолеть его до начала матча, не говоря уже об отъезде, на, непосредственно, сам Ювентус Стадиум. 

Криштиану осознаёт, что поступил неправильно, позволив себе поддаться ведущему, выбивающемуся из всех чувству. А в довершение ко всему насмешливый голос разума твердит ему, что мужчина повёл себя как слезливая девчонка, совершенно не думая о последствиях, о том, где он находился в тот момент и кем воспользовался ради достижения собственных целей. Да, именно кем. Роналду давно подметил, что Хамес души в нём не чает, да и самому португальцу общение с полузащитником доставляло огромное удовольствие, ведь колумбиец умён не по годам, понимающий и готовый прийти на помощь. Но после произошедшего невинный, казалось бы, парень с мальчишеским лицом оказался _тёмной лошадкой_ , и, так как Крис не ожидал подобного поведения от Родригеса, сейчас он испытывал на себе не только чувство стыда, но пребывал ещё и в шоке, настолько сильном, что не знал, как объяснить выходку полузащитника, заключающуюся в том, что он не был против действий Криштиану. А чёрный, необузданный огонь, горящий в его глазах, мог бы даже напугать вингера сейчас, а тогда пришёлся очень кстати – слишком вызывающий, прожигающий, с явной толикой безумства. 

Нападающий начинает расхаживать по комнате, задерживаясь у окна - шторы которого были распахнуты - всякий раз, как подходил к нему. Наконец, Крис решается приоткрыть одну створку, когда в комнате становится, как ему кажется, слишком жарко, и даже кондиционер, работающий на полную, не справляется со своей задачей. Провернув ручку, Роналду нервно дёргает за неё, сильнее, чем хотел, и комната наполняется шумом улицы - сигналами машин, людской болтовнёй и резкими, непродолжительными порывами ветра. Спустя минут десять вингер понимает, что для самобичевания он выбрал не самое подходящее время, а уж окно открыл и вовсе зазря.

Захлопнув створку, мужчина снова глядит на часы. До выезда чуть больше часа. Ещё шестьдесят минут, а потом он сможет отвлечься, а потом он вернётся домой, а потом… а потом он снова будет мучиться, и остаётся лишь только надеяться, что это продлится недолго, до тех пор, пока он не решится объясниться с Хамесом. Пока он не решится наладить прежние отношения с Серхио. Не зная, на что парень может потратить свободное время, Крис подхватывает закинутое на спинку небольшого кресла полотенце и направляется в ванную. Скинув с себя одежду, вингер забирается в душевую кабину, плотно закрыв матовые стеклянные дверцы, и включает воду, но не горячую, и даже не тёплую, а почти ледяную. Криштиану применял подобный приём всегда, когда безысходность накрывала с головой, а в чувство нужно было прийти немедленно. И сейчас, стиснув зубы и съёжившись под холодными струями, Роналду ощущает, как мысли проясняются, и хотя вингер понимает, что он будет _барахтаться на поверхности_ очень недолго, через некоторое время снова потонув во всём навалившемся на него, но рад и этому. Рад так, как никогда. 

Но не проходит и нескольких минут, как Крис, рыкнув, упирается ладонями в стекло, склонив голову и чувствуя, как вода стекает по волосам, по глазам, попадает в рот и уши, а разум снова начинает затуманиваться, и стоит только зажмуриться, как появляется картина – пустое автобусное место: то, где должен был сидеть Рамос, но его там нет. Он ушёл, больше не в силах наблюдать за представлением, устроенным для него, и именно в тот момент Криштиану подумал, что поступил глупо. Очень глупо, а испанец, видимо, рассчитывал на понимание, но получил взамен то, что, как показалось Крису, отдал сам. Эффект бумеранга? Или что-то в этом роде? Определённо. 

Нет, он не перестал любить защитника, хотя ему и кажется, что это похоже на мазохизм, но, как бы то ни было, мужчин связывает нечто большее, чем нельзя пренебрегать. На утренней тренировке Криштиану сторонился только двух людей, которые, кажется, это приняли и не стали давить на португальца, стараясь вести себя как обычно. Но если Хамес являлся, скорее, жертвой обстоятельств, жертвой, которой очень понравилась эта роль... то Серхио - нет.

– Чёрт! – выдыхает Крис, сплёвывая воду и закрывая кран. Да, Родригесу определённо понравилось, чего нельзя сказать о Рамосе, ведь из этой троицы только он и Крис располагали всеми подробностями случившегося, а колумбиец даже и не подозревал о том, что испанец не сводил глаз… Криштиану, по крайней мере, хочет в это верить. Вингер, стуча зубами, промокает голову, а затем, встречаясь взглядом со своим отражением, горько усмехается: волосы торчат в разные стороны, и от прежней аккуратной укладки не осталось и следа. Роналду безразлично пожимает плечами, не собираясь делать с этим что-то, и, оставив ком из одежды на кафельном полу, покидает ванную комнату. 

До выхода остаётся совсем немного времени, и, обречённо взглянув на заранее приготовленный тренировочный костюм с эмблемой Реала, Крис решает переодеться, чтобы покинуть это место как можно раньше, чтобы оказаться в автобусе одним из первых, чтобы случайным соседом не оказался Рамос или Родригес. Криштиану видел, как утром испанец косился на полузащитника, но то был не ненавистный взгляд, а, скорее, виноватый, скорее, жалостливый, с проблеском зависти, и Роналду знает, в чём заключается эта зависть. Подвязав на пояс розовую толстовку, Крис неприязненно поправляет болтающиеся рукава, едва не волочащиеся по полу. Вингер усаживается на край кровати и, отключив от зарядного устройства, набирает на смартфоне короткий пароль разблокировки. Нападающий задерживает дыхание, ведь он впервые за несколько дней решился на проверку почты. Не то чтобы он боялся увидеть сообщение от Серхио, или же от Хамеса, с просьбами объясниться - нет, это лишь малая часть того, почему он брал телефон в руки исключительно ради того, чтобы отвечать на звонки, и то, если они не исходили от вышеуказанных личностей. Но когда мужчина всё же опускает взгляд на экран, то видит, что папка со входящими сообщениями пуста, и тогда он облегчённо вздыхает, полностью выключает мобильник и поднимается с места, подхватывая привычный рюкзак. Закинув сумку на плечо, португалец оглядывается в поисках карточки-ключа от его личного, одиночного номера, и, найдя её на прикроватной тумбочке, цепляет пальцами и выходит наружу, захлопнув за собой дверь, кажется, неприлично громко. Но вингер не обращает на это внимание, направляясь к лифтам.

Спустившись в холл, вингер сворачивает в узкий коридор, ведущий к VIP-парковке. Мужчина старается не смотреть на стеклянную «вертушку», ведь это единственная преграда, разделяющая его и выжидающих фанатов, пришедших сюда, чтобы хоть мельком увидеть своих кумиров. Охрана гостиницы учтиво перекрывает людям путь, ведь некоторые отважившиеся личности порываются проникнуть внутрь, и Криштиану торопливо движется к выходу, а когда настаёт пора покинуть здание, нападающий толкает дверь, встречаясь лицом к лицу с поклонниками, которые тянут к нему руки, наваливаясь на хрупкое металлическое ограждение. В сравнении с тем, что творилось у главного входа, _это_ выглядело в тысячу раз хуже, и действия полиции не внушали доверия, ведь бойких пареньков в форме теснили и, казалось, вообще сбивали с ног. Крис натягивает на лицо одну из своих самых ослепительных улыбок, заставляя болельщиков визжать и забыть о сносе заграждения. Вингер машет им рукой, но приблизиться не решается: он знает, что его _порвут_ на части, на сотни маленьких Криштиану. Подумав об этом, Роналду вспоминает сон. Те же обезумевшие болельщики, то же ограждение, те же многочисленные _португальцы_ , и единственное отличие – сейчас есть хоть какая-то, но охрана.

Вингер опускает руку и запрыгивает в автобус. Изучив быстрым взглядом уже занявших свои места игроков, Крис приходит к выводу, что Хамеса и Серхио еще нет. Оно и к лучшему. Мужчина кивает присутствующим, будто бы он не видел их сегодня утром, но те отвечают, и вингер рад всей душой, что они не имеют представления о происходящем и даже не подозревают, _что_ на самом деле творится в голове Криштиану. Мельком взглянув на свободные кресла, Роналду решает: лучший выход – подсесть к кому-то, тогда он избежит случайной нежелательной встречи с Родригесом или Рамосом. Ни для кого не секрет: нападающий – душа компании и старается поддерживать хорошие отношения со всей командой, и пусть настоящих друзей, как и у любого другого человека, у него немного, есть те, кому он всегда рад и кто не станет задавать лишних вопросов..

Кроос снова сидит в полном одиночестве, уткнувшись лбом в тонированное стекло и полностью увлёкшись прослушиванием музыки. Вингер опускается на соседнее кресло, и Тони вздрагивает от неожиданности, выдёргивая один наушник. Криштиану знает, что с испанским, а уж тем более с португальским у полузащитника туго, но на английском он выражается вполне себе адекватно и понятно. Почти.

– _Привет_ , – улыбается Крис. Кроос застенчиво кивает и нервно оглядывается, пытаясь найти причину столь неожиданного соседства, ведь нападающий подсаживался к нему очень редко, и Тони понимал, почему, продолжая старательно штудировать испанские словари всякий раз, как находится свободная минутка. – _Готов_?

– _Э-э-э_... – тянет немец. – _К чему_? – с задержкой уточняет он.

– _К матчу, конечно_ , – фыркает португалец, будто бы спросил нечто не очевидное.

– _Да. Наверное_ , – шутливо пожимает плечами Кроос, едва не заливаясь краской, ведь он, как бы его ни просили этого не делать, стыдится своих языковых познаний и объясняется только односложными предложениями.

– _Надеюсь, мы победим_ , – подбадривающе похлопав полузащитника по плечу, заключает Крис, но парень лишь непонимающе смотрит на него и переспрашивает:

– _Надеюсь_? _Это_...

– _Верю_ , – исправляется Криштиану, почесав затылок.

– _А, понял_ , – хохотнув, кивает Тони, и Роналду понимает, что тот немного расслабился, чего не скажешь о самом нападающем, ожидающем прихода двух людей. Именно тех, кого он так старательно избегает последние сутки. Но мужчина понимает, что на поле придётся забыть обо всех обидах, чтобы отыграть как следует, несмотря ни на что.

Роналду увлекается беседой, которая со стороны звучит, наверное, нелепо, ведь Крис старается подстроиться под немца, и тот, кажется, очень благодарен ему за это. Мужчина замечает, что Рамос в автобусе, только тогда, когда тот проходит в непосредственной близости от португальца, который сглатывает, теряя нить диалога, и, прокашлявшись, переспрашивает Крооса, который с готовностью повторяет. Но только Криштиану открывает рот, чтобы ответить, как появляется Хамес, решительно шагающий по проходу и лишь на мгновение задержавший взгляд на нападающем. Криштиану всё же договаривает, виновато извиняясь, а потом чуть поворачивается, смотря, куда проследовал колумбиец, и моля Бога, чтобы он сел как можно дальше, но нет. Удача продолжает изменять вингеру, и он видит, что Родригес занял место через проход, чуть позади, продолжая в упор смотреть на Роналду. А если говорить о соседе южноамериканского полузащитника, то это, как по воле случая, Серхио, лицо которого скрыто за спинками сидений, но Криштиану не спутает его причёску ни с чьей другой.

Чувствуя, как сверлящий взгляд прожигает его чуть ли не насквозь, мужчина отворачивается, возвращаясь к разговору с Тони, и довольно вздыхает, когда водитель трогает с места неповоротливую машину. До ушей доносятся вопли болельщиков, которые не перестают цепляться за автобус. Кончики их пальцев дотягиваются до окон. Немец осторожно отодвигается, чуть поёжившись, и Криштиану полагает, что тот бы с радостью поменялся местами, но нечто демоническое заставляет португальца держать язык за зубами, и мужчина откидывается в кресле, прикрывая глаза и вставляя предложенный немцем наушник. 

Дорога до стадиона заняла намного меньше времени, чем хотелось португальцу, и, когда машина колесит по подъездным извилистым дорожкам, следуя разметке, мужчина выглядывает в окно, чуть вытянув шею. Крис понимает: столкновения с фанатами не избежать, и, встряхнувшись, легонько толкает Крооса локтем. Парень, вопросительно вскинув брови, поворачивается к нападающему.

– Готов ко встрече с ними? – вингер натягивает на лицо решительную улыбку, но Тони лишь пожимает плечами, ведь он, проведя свой первый сезон в Испанской Лиге, не до конца втянулся в общую атмосферу, но упорно старается это сделать, и один из рубежей, который только предстояло преодолеть – свободное общение с болельщиками. 

– Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, – спустя минуту отвечает немец, и машина, будто бы по команде, останавливается. С улицы доносится монотонный шум, который не могут заглушить даже толстые автобусные стёкла. 

– Тогда идём, – подмигнув, Крис уверенно поднимается с места, стараясь казаться образцом невозмутимости, но он подумывает, что обманывает самого себя, играя эту роль слишком бездарно, что не должно бы укрыться от светловолосого полузащитника, но тот смотрит словно сквозь Криштиану, различая в нём только то, что пытается показать вингер.

Подхватив свой рюкзак, португалец двигается вперед по проходу, и, спустившись по узеньким, но довольно крутым ступеням, оказывается на улице. Толпа взрывается оглушительными воплями, крича наперебой и прося автографов, и, сделав всего несколько шагов по центру живого коридора, Криштиану то ли поддаётся воле случая, то ли попадает под влияние всех этих людей. Хотя он и пообещал, что не будет давать интервью до конца сезона, но от общения с поклонниками не отказывался, и, кажется, приходит к заключению: какие слухи поплывут в прессе, если он будет вести себя высокомерно, игнорируя столь горячих болельщиков, которые прибыли сюда со всех концов света, лишь бы глазком взглянуть на мадридиста? И будет ли это значить то, что он сдался? Что поверил в реалистичность сна? Да. И этот ответ не устраивает мужчину.

Боковым зрением Криштиану видит, что почти все покинули автобус, а некоторые игроки следуют примеру нападающего, приветствуя поклонников. Рука спустя некоторое время начинает двигаться, будто бы самостоятельно, оставляя на бесчисленных, протянутых через ограду постерах, фотографиях, клочках бумаги замысловатую подпись. Чья-то ладонь ложится на плечо португальца, и тот оборачивается, встречаясь взглядом с Икером, который мотает головой: мол, нам пора. Крис кивает, ослепительно улыбаясь толпе, машет рукой, и вратарь, следуя его примеру, действует точно так же, уводя португальца в сторону входа. Но когда мужчины подходят к дверям и Касильяс вот уже хватается за ручку, как за спиной раздаются отчётливые выкрики: «Месси! Месси!», и голкипер, поморщившись, бросает сочувственный взгляд на португальца, который старательно скрывает улыбку.

– Выглядишь неважно, – начинает испанец, косясь на нападающего. – У тебя всё хорошо? – забота Икера никогда не знала границ, да и в раздевалке и по сей день гуляют никогда не стареющие шуточки про _многодетного папашу_. 

– Всё нормально, не волнуйся, – нехотя отвечает вингер, ведь ему совсем не доставляет идея обманывать капитана команды и по совместительству хорошего друга, но сегодня его доверчивость и ненавязчивость приходятся Роналду только на руку.

– Как скажешь, – глаза голкипера светятся добротой, и он, улыбнувшись собственным мыслям, догоняет идущих впереди игроков. 

Криштиану по инерции двигается в общем потоке по широким, хорошо освещённым коридорам. До матча остаётся два часа, и на первый взгляд их должно хватить на все оставшиеся приготовления, но на самом деле – это всего лишь видимость. Крис знает, чего от него ждут, знает, как должен действовать на поле, и поэтому позволяет себе забыться, позволяет мыслям захлестнуть его, что даже шум, доносящийся с улицы, чужие голоса и шорох кондиционеров становятся глуше, превращаясь в нечто отдалённое и однородное.

Криштиану сидит на стуле, в первый и, как он надеется, в последний раз, не вслушиваясь (коря себя за это) в слова Анчелотти, являющимися финальными указаниями к предстоящей игре. Мужчина в привычной, спокойно манере даёт советы каждому, поочерёдно, и когда доходит до Криса, тот лишь кивает, старательно удерживая себя на дне и совершенно забывая о том, что буквально полтора часа назад пытался прийти себя, стоя под ледяными струями хлещущими по спине. Когда парень сосредотачивается на том, что чувствовал в тот момент, то перед глазами начинают мелькать картинки: такие яркие, будоражащие воображение и вскрывающие свежие раны, которые вот-вот должны затянуться, но не могут. 

_Серхио откидывается назад, тяжело вздыхая; капельки пота выступают на разгорячённом лбу, руки продолжают сжимать бедра Криса, пока испанец вбивается в него... Криштиану стоит посреди улицы, в окружении сотен тысяч таких же вингеров, на форме у которых значится «104»... Лео сидит на жухлой траве, не спуская взгляда с Эбро, и тихим, настойчивым тоном просит португальца вести себя осторожно..._

Роналду зажмуривается, а когда вновь распахивает глаза, чувствует, то что колени предательски дрожат. Но, слава Богу, этого никто не видит, а там и речь Карло подходит к своему логическому завершению, и нападающий косится на наручные часы – время пролетело незаметно, слишком быстр, и пока он занимался самоуничтожением, ведомый тем, что Икер заметил неладное; тем, что Хамес прожигал в нём дыру всю дорогу, не оставляя это занятие ни на минуту, и Криштиану чувствовал, он чувствовал, как колумбиец давит на него - возможно, неосознанно, а, возможно, пытаясь добиться объяснений, хоть и способ он избрал весьма странный.

Вновь, не говоря ни слова, Крис направляется в раздевалку, морщась, когда рюкзак соскальзывает с плеча и падает на пол. Криштиану подбирает сумку и торопливо шагает дальше, на ходу подтягивая лямки.

– Ты, конечно, сказал, что всё в порядке, но я не верю, Ронни, – раздаётся голос Касильяса за спиной.

– Всё хорошо, – отзывается португалец, пряча лицо и стараясь состроить какую-нибудь обнадёживающую физиономию. 

– Что ж... Надеюсь, это так. Обещай мне...

– Я не хочу ничего обещать, – Роналду обрывает вратаря, не дав ему договорить, а потом до боли закусывает щеку, понимая, что Икер не заслужил такого отношения. 

– Ладно-ладно, – горько улыбается он. – Не горячись. Если ты хочешь сам во всем разобраться – пожалуйста, – кивает голкипер.

– Я...

– Не нужно ничего объяснять, Крис, честное слово, если не хочешь – не нужно. Я просто хочу удостовериться, что ты готов к игре, ведь пока Карло давал указания, вёл ты себя, мягко говоря, странно, – задумчиво почесав подбородок, выдает испанец.

Нет, Икер не входит в группу тех немногочисленных людей, которые знают об ориентации Криштиану. Португалец полностью доверяет вратарю, и именно поэтому не хочет взваливать на него груз ответственности – ответственности за сохранение тайны. Касильяс бы ни за что не проговорился, и, возможно, поддержал бы Роналду, но сам нападающий решает, что помощь голкипера, оказанная ему, и так неоценима, но и ведь он не единственный страдалец на всём белом свете. Все нуждаются в чём-то, и эти все заслуживают права на это что-то, чем бы оно ни было. Вот только испанец и так жертвует слишком многим, подвергая себя давлению не только со стороны болельщиков, что совсем не вяжется с тем, что мадридист сделал для клуба, но и нередко со стороны руководства. Криштиану удивляется, как вратарь держится на плаву, как умудряется уделять внимание каждому, при этом не теряя себя. Может, он герой? Обладающий сверхспособностями? Однозначно, ведь поставь на его место кого-нибудь другого - и этот человек сгорит на месте, просто превратится в пепел и развеется по ветру.

– Спасибо, – шепчет португалец. 

– За что? – удивляется Икер, отпустив беззлобный смешок. 

– За всё, – кивает Крис, возвращаясь к реальности благодаря голкиперу, не иначе.

В раздевалке шумно, и впервые за сегодняшний день Криштиану рад, что его окружает суматоха. Он постепенно приходит в себя, запирая на замок волнение: долго ли он сможет продержаться, не сломавшись в очередной раз, сможет ли не поддаться искушению и нырнуть в блаженное забытье? Растянув губы в беспечной, как ему кажется, улыбке, вингер старается проникнуться беседой, изредка вставляя собственные реплики, которые иногда звучат невпопад, и большинство недоверчиво поглядывает на Роналду... но в это большинство не входят как минимум трое.

Криштиану понимает, что уже давно переступил точку невозврата, запустив механизм, чем-то смахивающий на часы, и, по-видимому, этим сходством является слаженная работа всех деталей, главная из которых – сам португалец. И эта работа, которая, конечно же, уже никогда не прекратится, во многом зависит от него.

Спрятав щитки под высокими чёрными гетрами и как следует завязав шнурки на очередных новёхоньких серебристых бутсах, Крис поднимается на ноги, одёргивает футболку вниз, собирая гармошкой на локтях длинные рукава. Криштиану встряхивается и, покрутив головой, слышит, как прохрустывает шея, и облегчённо вздыхает. Все готовы, остаются считанные минуты до выхода из раздевалки и около двух десятков до выхода на поле. Сердце Роналду учащённо колотится, как всегда перед матчем, будь то полуфинал Лиги Чемпионов или межсезонная товарищеская встреча. 

Серхио в привычной ему манере подзывает всех ближе и, взобравшись на одну из лавок, традиционно задаёт один и тот же вопрос, не меняющийся с тех самых пор, как Криштиану перешёл в Реал, и нападающему кажется, что Рамос поступал точно так же задолго до его появления – было бы с чем сравнивать.

– Готовы? – тишина, ведь на это уточнение не требуется никакого ответа, кроме одного. И, подождав около пяти секунд, мадридисты синхронно открывают рот, делая глубокий вдох, затем следует громкое, почти ревущее, отражающееся от стен и со всей силой ударяющее в грудь, да так, что рёбра начинают вибрировать:

– _Hala Madrid!_

Перед лестницей, ведущей на поле, становится очень людно – игроки, арбитры, тренерские составы, медики толпятся, ожидая назначенного времени. Некоторые мадридисты перекидываются парой приветственных слов с туринцами, но большинство сохраняет нейтралитет, гордо смотря прямо перед собой и не церемонясь с соперником. Давным-давно, ещё будучи игроком Манчестера, Криштиану зарекомендовал себя недоверчивым игроком, возможно, даже эгоистичным, и эта слава не отпускает его и по сей день, хотя на самом деле всё не так, как кажется – игроки сборной Португалии и Реала прекрасно знают об этом, удивляясь, почему то же самое не могут принять не только слишком требовательные болельщики, но и фанаты сопернических клубов, не проявляя даже малого уважения. И сегодня Крис рад этому, рад, что может держаться выше, и пусть его осудят, главное, что он сам знает суть проблем, суть того, почему он так поступает, и ни капли этого не стыдится.

Но когда наступает та самая минута, когда нужно собрать волю в кулак, выйти и отыграть... 

Всё меняется. 

Самые противоречивые чувства Криштиану испытывает в матчах против Барселоны, когда слышит, как его освистывают, когда слышит, как на трибунах скандируют имя Месси, когда ловит на себе ненавистные взгляды. Но, ко всему прочему, он рад за Лионеля, рад, что того поддерживают, что его любят и ценят так, как не делают этого фанаты Реала для Криса. Но сейчас, когда он ступает на поле, ослепляемый вспышками фотокамер, ощущает нечто подобное, ведь если буквально полтора месяца назад полностью был уверен в своих товарищах по команде, полностью им доверял на встрече с каталонцами, теперь он не уверен не только в себе, но и в них. И, моля Бога, чтобы тот не позволил ему сломаться, Криштиану сцепляет руки за спиной, гордо вытягиваясь, пока звучит гимн Лиги Чемпионов, за которым следуют рукопожатия, за которым начинается суета, и когда игроки разбегаются по своим позициям, сопровождаемые нескончаемыми криками, доносящимися с трибун, Крис делает последний вдох, прежде чем впадает в транс. Ведь если бы не это безболезненное состояние, когда смотришь сквозь всё, когда шум становится тише, когда тело двигается по инерции, выполняя свою работу и не подчиняясь потугам разума управлять им... Да, это определённо спасает, спасает от всего.

На восьмой минуте Касильяс пропускает мяч от Мораты, и Крис принимает это как должное. Кажется, он не чувствует ничего, и лишь лёгкое ощущение разочарования сдавливает грудь, подталкивая португальца вернуться к реальности, но он упорно пресекает эти попытки, возвращаясь на глубину. Мужчина себя не контролирует, не знает, что сейчас написано на его лице, не может подчинить свои эмоции… или просто не хочет? В голове всплывают воспоминания о недавнем событии: Перес, как бы невзначай, подошёл к вингеру, улыбаясь почти добродушно, но Крис ему не поверил, нет, эта улыбка не похожа на ту, которой улыбается Икер, ведь было в ней что-то неправдоподобное, наигранное. Он пожелал Крису удачи и сказал, что рассчитывает на него, достаточно многозначительно, чтобы Роналду согласно ответил: «Конечно». Нет, он не боялся Переса, просто не хотел подвести команду, не хотел подвести Анчи... 

И когда осознание этого ударяет Криштиану с новой силой, будто бы дает пощёчину, возвращая к реальности, парень понимает – прошло много времени с начала матча, а мадридисты топчутся на месте, неуклюже отбивая атаки туринцев. Дождавшись подходящего момента, Крис бросается вперед, и большинство мадридистов, будто бы по команде, следуют за ним, понимая, что означает этот рывок. Нужно лишь добраться до штрафной площади, не упустить момент, сыграть так, словно в последний раз. Когда Роналду вплотную подходит к воротам, то видит, как мяч летит прямо на него, и, чуть пригнувшись, посылает его в ворота Буффона. Мужчина на мгновение забывает обо всем, будучи захваченный эйфорией, и отбегает в сторону, подпрыгивая и разводя руки, празднуя, как ему кажется, долгожданный гол, ведь команду бы не устроило поражение, а сейчас появился шанс отыграться. 

Когда мадридисты подбегают к вингеру, то до того доходит, насколько символичным оказался гол, ведь голевую передачу сделал именно Хамес. Двадцать седьмая минута, Криштиану знает – у них есть возможность, точно есть – уйти с этого поля победителями, нужно только... только не дать себе забыться. Товарищи набрасываются на нападающего, и Криштиану неосознанно выискивает взглядом Серхио: он уверен – тот тоже здесь. И вот он слышит тихий голос испанца, который наклоняется к его уху, чтобы никто не мог его услышать:

– Обещай, что позволишь мне всё объяснить. Пожалуйста, – в тоне защитника звучит ничто иное, как мольба, но Крис лишь отстраняется, жестом показывая, что сейчас не лучшее время выяснять отношения, а когда сзади подскакивает Родригес, настроение португальца вовсе падает до нуля. И вот он уже готов отпихнуть их обоих от себя, как Рамос, будто бы почувствовав негодование, отстраняется, разъярённо размахивая руками, мол, чтобы игроки не расслаблялись и возвращались на свои места. Колумбиец ничего не говорит, просто чуть приобнимает вингера, а потом, следуя указаниям защитника, убегает. 

Казалось бы, что гол взбодрит и болельщиков, и самих мадридистов, но игра сходит на нет. Нападение продолжает слаженно работать, но защита… Защита теряется, и Крис думает что знает разумное объяснение. Возможно, он бессознательно тому посодействовал, отказав Серхио, который бегал по полю, как дикая, бесхозная, избитая собака, бросаясь из крайности в крайность. Он совершенно выпадает из игры, словно оказывается в своём собственном мирке, где нет ничего и никого. Тогда-то Крис решает, что ещё немного, и он сломается, чувствуя, что превратился из пострадавшего в бесчувственную мразь. Теперь на кону не только его душевное здравие, но и душевное здравие тех, кто его окружает, и если с Хамесом, на первый взгляд, всё в порядке, то Рамос, похоже, совсем выбился из сил. Чему одна, демоническая, часть Криштиану определённо рада, а другая, извечно противостоящая первой, кричит и рвёт на себе волосы, только бы португалец избрал нужный путь, только бы позволил испанцу поговорить с ним. 

Криштиану видит, как Маркизио бьёт мимо ворот, но в опасной близости от штанги, на что Икер выходит вперед, разводя руки в бессмысленной попытке привести защитников в чувство, и мадридисты организовывают очередную, слабенькую попытку вырвать преимущество. Но когда Иско отдает пас на Хамеса, тот бьёт выше ворот и, упав на газон, закрывает лицом руками, даже не пытаясь подняться, так и продолжая валяться под штангой от накатившего отчаяния, почувствовав этот горький вкус своего личного поражения. Мяч возвращается на поле через несколько секунд, и теперь уже Марсело неудачно использует свою попытку, отправляя снаряд за пределы поля и стискивая зубы. 

Перерыв, и Криштиану знает, что последует после него. И вот, будто бы прочитав его мысли, Ювентус мчится в ответную атаку, Видаль бьёт по воротам, и мяч попадает прямо в руки Касильяса, отчего Крис чувствует, как настроение немного приподнимается, подталкивая его к ещё одному коронному рывку. Но пока Роналду дожидается нужного момента, пока терпеливо наблюдает за действиями туринцев, те, не теряя времени, снова оказываются в штрафной испанского голкипера, и вот Карвахаль, кажется, делает гениальный подкат, но боковой арбитр поднимает флажок, а главный рефери пронзительно свистит, и большая часть Чёрно-белых сбегается к нему, тыча пальцами то в Тевеса, то в Дани, и вот уже сами Сливочные подтягиваются к итальянским воротам, как Мартин Аткинсон* назначает пенальти.

Роналду хочет верить – он выдержит и это, что ещё сумеет отыграться, что за оставшиеся полчаса всё может измениться, но мяч снова в воротах мадридистов, а Ювентус выстраивается в знаменитое «Катеначчо**» – и португалец ломается до основания.

Матч заканчивается с тем же счётом – «2:1» светится на здоровенном табло, не в пользу Реала, и Криштиану судорожно проводит по волосам, с силой цепляясь за них и чуть не вырывая с корнем. Он направляется в подтрибунные помещения, следуя за другими игроками в чёрной форме, ведь итальянцы ещё не покинули поле, празднуя победу. Если после поражения в менее значимых играх в раздевалке сохраняется почти привычное настроение, то сейчас – тишина. Тишина не испаряется и по дороге в гостиницу. Тишина стоит в номерах мадридистов. Тишина стоит в аэропорту. Тишина, пока команда поднимается по трапу. Тишина, когда каждый мельком оглядывается на здоровенный аэропорт, светящийся на фоне ночного неба, настолько чёрного, что становится больно глазам, но это ничто. Криштиану думает – он умер, просто погиб, и не имеет ни малейшего представления, как придёт в себя до встречи на Сантьяго Бернабеу, не знает, как будет смотреть сыну в глаза, не знает, как дотянет до конца сезона, не сорвавшись, ведь Серхио и Хамес никуда не денутся, преследуя его ровно так же, как они пытались делать это сейчас.

Роналду падает на сиденье, вцепившись в небольшой рюкзак и уткнувшись лбом в холодное стекло иллюминатора, но спустя несколько минут он замечает в нём чьё-то отражение. Человек медлит, а потом садится рядом, и Крис оборачивается, встречаясь с Родригесом усталым взглядом. Лицо у того бледное, выглядит даже немного болезненно, и парень слабо улыбается, прочищая горло. Португалец горько усмехается, ядовитые слова крутятся на языке, мол, мальчишка пытается подражать ему, пародируя даже манеру переживать поражение, но Криштиану душит это замечание, и снова отворачивается, совершенно не собираясь выяснять отношения. Только не сейчас, да и вообще когда бы то ни было. Единственное желание – пусть его оставят в покое. Оставят в покое и больше не трогают. 

– Если ты избегаешь разговора только потому, что чувствуешь вину – это глупо, – заявляет Хамес хриплым голосом.

– С чего бы мне чувствовать себя виноватым? – резко выплёвывает Криштиану, именно так, как он и хотел.

– Ну, из-за того, что случилось... – предлагает полузащитник.

– Вообще-то, если вспомнишь, ты сам согласился, – Крис приподнимает бровь, едко ухмыляясь.

– Ты прав, – кивает Родригес. – Знаешь, я наблюдал за тобой на предматчевом сборе, наблюдал за тобой в автобусе, и тогда, пока мы ехали в гостиницу – не имею ни малейшего представления, почему ты так ведёшь себя, но уверен, что ты сам мне расскажешь. Когда придёт время, - на этих словах Хамес поднимается с места, оставляя Криштиану одного.

Португалец на мгновение задумывается – а стоит ли корить себя за всё, что можно? За расставания, за ошибки мадридистов, за отношения с болельщиками? Нет, он определённо не перестанет этого делать, но, может, сумеет поумерить боль? Хотя бы немного, чтобы мог свободно дышать и не оступаться на каждом шагу. Ведь он отдал им всё, всего себя, жил только те заветные девяносто минут, и гнил от пустых обид на тех людей, что бросали его всякий раз, как чувствовали неуверенность. Так поступил и Серхио. Так поступят и другие. 

Мужчина почти незаметно для самого себя приходит к заключению, что он не создан для серьёзных отношений, или же просто перетерпел слишком многое, чтобы пойти на подобный шаг вновь, а пока ему нужен тот, кто подарит нечто свободное и не обременяющее. И, кажется, он знает того, _кто_ справится с этой задачей.

***

Великолепное представление болельщиков, определённо, приподнимает настроение, но знание того, что Антонелла присутствует на трибунах и наблюдает за матчем, подливает масла в огонь, который загорелся ещё неделю назад. Тогда-то Лео и узнал, что Барселона встретится с Баварией, а, следовательно, Месси будет противостоять Нойеру. Аргентинец уважает вратаря, как и любого другого игрока мюнхенского клуба, но испытывает к нему личную неприязнь и не понимает, почему Роналду называют высокомерным, что на самом-то деле совсем не так, а в звёздном голкипере не могут различить очевидного.

Поначалу Лионель чувствует, что теряется, в то время как Сине-гранатовые без перебоя рвутся в атаку. Он знает, что Антонелла ненавидит его, ненавидит свою жизнь, но ещё больше она ненавидит футбол, особенно те моменты, когда забивает её «возлюбленный», и хотя в интервью она никогда такого не говорила, но всячески намекала: мол, в Лионеле она видит только отца своего ребёнка и «родственную душу». Возможно, поразмышляв над этим, Лео решает, что достаточно повалял дурака, и настал его час, когда нужно выложиться на все сто, чтобы не только обойти немцев, не только принести победу Барселоне, но и в очередной раз заставить аргентинку кипеть от ярости, а осознание того, что дома она выплеснет всё на мужчину, доводит до того состояния, когда его почти невозможно остановить. Но этого мало. 

Суарес выходит один на один с Нойером, и Лионель облегчённо выдыхает, подумывая, что победа у каталонцев уже в кармане, но высоченный блондин нахально бросается в подкат и выбивает мяч, отправляя его в центр поля, после чего следует немедленная атака Баварии, но Левандовски точно так же упускает шанс. Поляк повторяет свой ход, но вновь бьёт мимо, и когда Лионель встречается с ним лицом к лицу, то неосознанно шарахается от хищного взгляда из-под чёрной маски, скрывающей большую часть лица. Возможно, этот огонь, горящий в глазах двадцатишестилетнего нападающего, является очередным толчком к тому, чтобы ринуться в атаку, но, чем быстрее он приближается к воротам Нойера, тем большее количество баварцев окружает его. А обойдя четырёх защитников и отправив мяч прямо в руки голкиперу, у Лео в глубине подсознания проносится, что немцы переняли манеру игры итальянцев, но язык у него не поворачивается такое сказать, ведь Алькантара наносит очередной удар по воротам тер Штегена.

Штрафной Месси не смог реализовать, мысленно рисуя перед собой картину насмехающейся Анто, и это представление становится настолько ярким, что Лео будто бы слышит этот едкий смех. Нет, если так и дальше будет продолжаться, то он взорвётся, просто не сможет удержать в себе накопившиеся эмоции, а если он сорвётся дома - сейчас, когда девушка беременна - то будет противен сам себе. Ракитич делает очередную попытку забить, и Нойер вновь отбивает, и когда мяч оказывается у Месси, он, будто бы от безысходности, бьёт из центра поля, но вратарь без труда его ловит... нет, это ещё не последняя капля, но аргентинец еле сдерживается, он готов рвать и метать, решая, что первый тайм – не противостояние Барселоны и Баварии, и даже не его и Мануэля. Это состязание двух немецких голкиперов, ведь сколько бы группы атаки ни порывались забить, создавая, казалось бы, совершенно невозможные моменты, все они были обречены. Лионель предполагает… нет, он абсолютно уверен, _что_ легло в основу этого противостояния: оба – мастера своего дела, но всё решает влияние, которого у мюнхенской выскочки гораздо больше, чем у молодого таланта. И, поскольку Лео хорошо относится ко второму, то воспламеняется окончательно: во что бы то ни стало – он забьёт. Просто должен. 

Но момент возникает гораздо раньше, чем он предполагал, и вот, ещё не до конца придя в себя, Месси видит, как Суарес отдаёт пас на Неймара, и тот, оторвавшись от защитников, выходит один на один с Нойером. Глаза аргентинца загораются в предвкушении, как голкипер выбегает за пределы штрафной и отбирает мяч у бразильца, с силой пиная его своим соклубникам. Лионель понимает, что немец не просто выполняет свою работу: он играет, развлекается, насмехается над каталонцами, и делает первые шаги, жестом указывая Барселоне, мол, пора делать решающий ход, как звучит свисток. Перерыв. 

Лео хватается за голову. Ноги превратились в вату, но по инерции несут его ко входу в подтрибунные помещения и дальше по коридорам до раздевалки. Мужчина настолько зол, что весь окружающий мир меркнет в сравнении с ненавистью, обращённой теперь не только в сторону Антонеллы, но ещё и Мануэля. Он обойдет немецкую выскочку, это не просто прихоть, он сделает это из принципа, с горечью осознавая, почему тот стал номинантом на получение Золотого Мяча. Мужчина был силён, но, как думает Лионель, это не препятствие, и у него есть свои козыри в рукаве. 

– И после этого они будут называть меня петухом? Ха! – раздраженно бросает Ней, залпом выпивая целую бутылку воды. – Вы посмотрите на него – считает, что играет с дворовыми футболистами?! Да я...

– Что? – устало хмыкает Пике. – Пойдёшь на него с кулаками? 

– Да, поумерь свой пыл, мальчик, _так_ ты ничего не добьешься, – спокойным тоном произносит Хави, вступая в диалог. Он нередко приводил бразильца в чувство, и тот был благодарен за это, ведь по воле испанского полузащитника он избегал конфликтов с рефери, а, следовательно – нежелательных карточек. 

– Но...

– Нет, – обрывает его капитан. – Перестань, – мужчина отмахивается от нападающего, как от назойливой мухи, и тот, чертыхаясь под нос, разваливается на лавке, делая вид, что не собирается двигаться с места, и уж тем более – выходить на поле на второй тайм.

Лионель, не вмешиваясь, открывает дверь в душевые, приближается к ряду раковин, поворачивает кран, включая холодную воду на полную мощность, и, сложив ладони, плескает себе в лицо, стараясь прийти в чувство. Облокотившись на бортик, Лео разглядывает собственное отражение в небольшом зеркале – волосы взъерошены, бешеный огонь в глазах и пылающие щёки. Он точно свихнулся, и, похоже, остальные пребывают в не менее скверном настроении, только выражают его по-разному. Если они все не вернутся в нормальное состояние за положенные пятнадцать минут, то набросятся на Нойера всей Сине-гранатовой сворой, вгрызаясь ему в глотку. Месси с упоением наблюдает за картиной, нарисовавшейся в голове, но быстро отметает эти мысли. Он отомстит, только по-своему, когда найдёт тот самый подходящий момент, когда Мануэль будет ожидать гола меньше всего… Он забьёт. 

Дверь открывается, и Лео оборачивается – Пике точно так же подходит к рукомойникам, собираясь умыться.

– Если так пойдёт и дальше, я собственноручно задушу всех мюнхенцев. Поочерёдно. Их же сеткой от ворот, – ворчит защитник, вытягиваясь в полный рост.

– Я их сделаю, будь уверен, – горько усмехается Месси.

– Не сомневаюсь, _la pulga_ ***, – кивает Жерар, и точно так же, почти незаметно, покидает помещение, возвращаясь в раздевалку, а Лионель так и остаётся на месте, упершись взглядом в своё отражение.

Второй тайм начинается болезненно, особенно для Неймара: когда Ракитич отдаёт ему пас, то бразилец, распалившись не на шутку, бьёт чересчур сильно, и мяч пролетает над штангой, чему Нойер несказанно рад. Но улыбка на его лице уже не столь насмешлива – он машет руками, разгоняя линию защиты так, как ему удобно, и постоянно произносит одно и то же слово, которое Лео принимает за крепкое немецкое ругательство. 

Но вот собирается очередная атака Баварии, а каталонцев на своей половине поля слишком мало, чтобы удержать мюнхенцев, и когда мяч, с подачи Алькантары, рикошетом летит в ворота, подоспевшие испанцы с облегчением наблюдают, что Марк не без труда, но ловит его, в очередной раз вступая в игру и сдерживая натиск соперника. Время всё идёт, но счёт на табло не меняется, а противники так и продолжают обмениваться ударами по воротам, и Месси, немного придя в себя во время перерыва, но нутром чувствуя на себе насмешливый взгляд Антонеллы, вновь срывается с места, и когда Алвес отдаёт ему удачный пас, то мужчина забивает. Наконец это случается, и, кажется, радости нет предела. Аргентинец абсолютно уверен, что его ждёт весьма интересный исход сегодняшнего матча, теперь уже перешедшего из вратарского противостояния в личное. А если подумать, чем увенчается день в целом, то губы Месси растягиваются в довольной улыбке, мысленно прокручивая предстоящую стычку с Анто. 

Движимый этой мыслью, ровно через три минуты Лионель оформляет дубль, перескакивая через повалившегося Боатенга и отправляя мяч в ворота, после чего, кажется, Нойер отчаивается, всё не переставая чертыхаться. Когда каталонцы наваливаются на Месси, то тот воспринимает это гораздо проще, чем несколько дней назад, но загадка до сих пор остаётся загадкой, и мужчина знает – ответ близко, очень близко, но как бы он к нему ни тянулся, тот всё время остаётся в тени. Неймар совершенно спокойно принял то, что аргентинец спалил его и... и ещё кого-то, и даже, вроде бы, позабыл о случившемся, без особого стеснения наладив отношения с Лионелем, который за прошедшие два года всё никак не мог привыкнуть к характеру бразильца, хотя и наблюдал некоторую схожесть с характером Криштиану: вспыльчивый и беспардонный. Да, именно так иногда ведёт себя португалец, и Лео радует, что именно _иногда_.

За голом Месси следует попытка Суареса: он пробивает по воротам, но мяч летит выше. Правда, остаётся слишком мало времени, и вряд ли последний десяток минут станет для Баварии результативным. А когда главный арбитр свистит, сообщая о закончившемся основном времени, мюнхенцы устало сдают, понимая, что началом их конца стала именно та минута, когда Месси забил первый гол. Помощник рефери поднимает над головой табличку, на которой светится ярко-зелёным: «4». Четыре минуты. Четыре минуты для того, чтобы втоптать Нойера в грязь, окончательно и бесповоротно.

Снова время тянется то ли слишком быстро, то ли слишком долго, и Барселона, наконец, вырывает мяч у Баварии на своей территории, и Лео удивляется – как немцы умудрились собрать все последние силы и атаковать соперника после пропущенных голов? И последний, третий из них, приходится немцам не менее позорным: пустая половина поля, Неймар несётся вперед, а когда Мануэль бросается к нему, то бразилец, дразнясь, притормаживает, а затем с лёгкостью поражает ворота почти ленивым ударом. Парень выглядит, кажется, очень удовлетворённым, вскидывая руки к небу, что является толчком для всех каталонцев – глубокий вдох и облегчённый выдох. Да. Они смогли, и, в итоге, противостояние голкиперов превратилось в клубное противостояние, как и должно было быть с самого начала; только неуверенность, возникшая по воле прошлых поражений, дала о себе знать. Дала о себе знать так, что Сине-гранатовые одержали верх и сделали большой шаг к выходу в финал, а Лео остаётся только верить, что вторая игра на Альянц-арене пройдёт не менее успешно. 

В раздевалке творится нечто невероятное. Конечно, Барселона и раньше отмечала победы достаточно громко, но сейчас – будто бы кубок Лиги Чемпионов уже у них в кармане, а в центре всего это веселья оказывается и сам Месси, наперебой принимая поздравления, но с каждой минутой они становятся всё громче, и Лео теряется, не имея ни малейшего представления, – когда его успело затянуть в этот водоворот празднества? Лионель расслабляется, понимания, что он не единственная _звезда_ матча. Неймар, ещё недавно порывающийся устроить скандал с Хави, кажется, успокоился, насладившись голом в полной мере, и, как заметил аргентинец, нападающий даже перестал диктовать гадости в адрес мюнхенских игроков. 

Когда веселье затихает и каталонцы начинают стандартные процедуры – большая часть скрывается за дверьми душевых. Кто-то лениво стаскивает с себя форму, кто-то болтает по телефону, но Лео приковывает взгляд к нарисовавшейся картине: Неймар стоит в дальнем углу раздевалки, тихо переговариваясь с Хави, и, когда полузащитник кивает, подтверждая слова бразильца, то тот вздыхает и, похлопав испанца по плечу, стягивает с себя футболку, а затем, подхватив её, так же направляется в душ. В голове у Месси возникают абсурдные помыслы, что Хави и есть та тёмная лошадка, и чем дольше он стоит на месте, прослеживая эту мысль, тем живее и реалистичнее она становится.

Мужчина нервно сглатывает, когда полузащитник торопливо скрывается за дверью, из-за которой медленно, но верно просачиваются клубы пара. Движимый собственными домыслами, не в состоянии подчинить себе свои же разум и тело, Лионель срывается с места, шлёпая банными тапками, и покидает почти опустевшую комнату. Лео заходит внутрь, но испанец уже давным-давно скрылся в одной из кабинок, а вот Неймар, обернув сухое полотенце вокруг бёдер, стоит у одного из зеркал и разглядывает своё лицо, морщась и тыкая пальцем в небольшой синяк на скуле и, видимо, не подозревая, откуда он там мог взяться.

– Это не то, что ты думаешь, – заявляет он, глянув на аргентинца через плечо.

– С чего ты взял, что я вообще что-то подумал? – хмыкает Месси, закатывая глаза и вешая вещи на один из многочисленных крючков, прикрученных в два ряда к дальней стене.

– Не знаю, - пожимает плечами бразилец, когда Лионель возвращается на прежнее место. – Мне показалось, ты занервничал, пока я объяснялся с Хави.

– Объяснялся? – ужасается Лео.

– Извинялся, – прокашлявшись и сдерживая рвущийся наружу смех, поправляет Ней.

– А... вот оно что, – чуть виновато соглашается Месси, понимая, что его грязные мыслишки были полнейшим бредом, и оказывается, что Неймар не такой уж и чёрствый, раз решился принести извинения, ведь аргентинец никогда не наблюдал подобного за бразильцем, который, ухмыльнувшись, точно так же оставляет полотенце на крючке, мечтательно хлопая глазами и тихонько приоткрывая дверцу, скрывается в одной из кабинок, на что Лео облегчённо вздыхает, а потом ошарашенно открывает рот, понимая: когда он пришёл – свободных не было, а, следовательно, в той… тоже кто-то был, и мысли о Хави, Неймаре, и, кажется, о его не таком уж таинственном друге вспыхивают с новой силой, или это всего лишь паранойя, и та кабинка была свободна... но ведь извинения не значат – нет? 

Лионель вспоминает, что дорога была забита точно так же лишь после Эль Класико, правда, тогда он ехал один, а сейчас на соседнем сидении расположилась Антонелла. Девушка молчит, сминая в кулаке пластиковый пакет, и когда она прикрывает рот ладонью, стараясь смягчить рвотные позывы, Месси в который раз удивляется тому, что был слеп, а женщина, похоже, является гением конспирации. Когда Лео останавливает машину, но уже не на очередном светофоре, а попав в пробку, в которой на автомобилях через один была прикреплена табличка «Такси», аргентинец приходит к заключению, что все они прямиком от Камп Ноу. Вот только с конца матча прошло довольно-таки много времени, но люди, пожалуй, могли дожидаться своих кумиров хоть всю ночь, чего нельзя сказать об Анто, ведь девушка крайне не любит те дни, когда она, как самая преданная возлюбленная, должна поддерживать видимость этого амплуа, присутствуя на матчах.

– И всё же, – ровно произносит Лео, – зачем ты от меня скрывала… всё это? – мужчина удручённо косится на чуть округлившийся живот Антонеллы, но та молчит. – Э... с тобой всё хорошо? – учтиво интересуется нападающий, уже напрямую изучая позеленевшее лицо аргентинки.

– Нет, ты, придурок, со мной не всё хорошо, – на выдохе выплёвывает она, и каталонец хмыкает, не намереваясь больше расспрашивать Анто, ведь, судя по её ответу, всё было вполне себе неплохо. – Неужели не видно? – продолжает она. – Или ты настолько слеп, что не замечаешь самого очевидного? – Месси на мгновение замирает, не рассчитав силу и надавив на тормоз так, что машина дёргается.

– Черт! – шипит он, понимая, что девушка будто бы в воду глядит.

– Мало того, что во время матча забить не...

– ...не мог? – огрызается Лео, ведь, наконец, наступил долгожданный момент, о котором он думал большую часть игрового времени. Да, он определённо изучил Антонеллу вдоль и поперёк. Во всех смыслах, как бы прискорбно это ни звучало. – Ну же, – вызывающе бросает он, – не молчи. Продолжай, раз начала. 

– Так ещё и водить не умеешь! – потерянно, с толикой волнения, защищается аргентинка, и больше сегодня она не произносит ни звука: ни по дороге, ни дома.

***

Криштиану просыпается гораздо раньше, чем обычно, и хотя он не является ярым поклонником многочасового валяния в кровати, подъём с постели сегодня превращается в невиданную пытку. Мадридисты вернулись из Турина только вчера, и португалец целый день пребывал будто бы в трансе, теряясь во времени и пространстве, но, конечно, он знал причину своему состоянию и не горел особым желанием вновь сталкиваться с насущными проблемами, одной из которых и по сей день оставалась аргентинская чета. Криштиану подозревал, что в семье каталонского нападающего идёт всё не так гладко, как хотелось бы, но любовные распри – это так, мелочи, а после признания Лионеля он поменял свою точку зрения, теперь переживая не только за своё душевное спокойствие, но и за душевное спокойствие Лео.

Во время их последней встречи аргентинец чувствовал нервозность, бывало, вёл себя, мягко говоря, отстранённо, но и сам Крис мог похвастаться немногим. После Сарагосы ему казалось, что больше не встретит ничего удивительно, но и тогда Лео сумел ошарашить, рассказав о беременности Антонеллы, и эта история оставалась той ещё, не менее противной загвоздкой. А фотографии? Что если тогда... как бы мужчине не хотелось это вспоминать, что если тогда, на шоссе, те люди всё же умудрились щёлкнуть незатейливых «любовников»? Пресса молчит, что несказанно радует португальца, но это ведь не значит, что горячие подробности не всплывут, скажем, через год? Что, если будет предоставлено достаточно доказательств? Тогда, определённо, настанет конец звёздной карьере футболиста, да и модельному бизнесу тоже, придётся залечь на дно и не высовываться как минимум до Судного Дня или Конца Света. 

А теперь еще и Хамес. Вингер был настроен очень решительно, расстёгивая ширинку на брюках колумбийца, но то, что последовало за тем, никак не выходит у Криса из головы. Что же он натворил? И ведь Родригесу понравилось, точно понравилось: тот жаркий блеск в глазах нельзя было спутать с чем-то другим, даже если ты слепец, который прозрел лишь на одну секунду. Но Роналду не был таковым, он всегда видел даже самые хорошо завуалированные черты, так что _эта_ уж точно не могла скрыться от него. Полузащитник сказал, что когда придёт время, нападающий сам во всём признается, и, поразмыслив над этим, он, возможно, в чём-то и согласится с мальчишкой, но будет ли тот слушать... Он этого не сказал. Нет. Он уверен – португалец сам придёт к нему, сам захочет поговорить, но Хамес не выразил обоюдного согласия. Или же оно идёт в дополнение к уверенному утверждению?

Но, конечно, всё бы это сложилось в одну, вполне очевидную картину, если бы не одна деталь, и её весомость превышает все остальные, вместе взятые. Криш. При мысли о мальчике Криштиану всегда начинает винить себя в том, что он плохой отец, хотя и старается воспитывать сына как следует, чтобы из него вырос достойный человек. И, хотя имея богатого папу, ребёнок не задаётся – общается со своими сверстниками, из совершенно обычных семей, очень послушный и даже немного застенчивый, правда, не скрывая от отца того, что ему нравится, как показывает себя на поле Месси. Португалец, слыша подобное замечание от своего отпрыска, радуется ещё больше, ведь мальчик знает о том, что говорят журналисты: мол, два нападающих – два непримиримых соперника, а на деле – закадычные друзья, и все эти метания в жёлтых газетёнках не доставляют ничего, кроме удовольствия, ведь всегда найдётся, над чем посмеяться и поднять себе настроение, если только они не... не обзаведутся провокационными снимками.

Криштиану вздыхает, в очередной раз потягиваясь и решая, что он больше никогда не будет смотреть матчи в прямом эфире, только если их не будут показывать исключительно в обеденное время, но такое априори невозможно, ведь, как правило, громкие футбольные поединки стартовали не раньше восьми. Вот и вчера, вопреки усталости и потугам разума убедить Криса отправиться в кровать, он, как ярый и самый преданный фанат аргентинца, обессиленно повалился на кровать, включая телевизор и поглядывая на часы, которые беспардонно указывали на начало девятого. Матч, перелет, внеочередной сбор Мадридского руководства, детальный разбор игры и обсуждение каждого шага – всё это в один день, который увенчался выговором. И Роналду знает: он был вполне обоснован, ведь поражение – сугубо вина Сливочных, в частности – его личная вина, ведь он не смог как следует собраться, не смог прийти в чувство, и успел насолить Рамосу, после чего вся группа защиты сдалась... В то время как Барселона в пух и прах разбила немцев, но даже после такой громкой победы у Криса остаётся ощущение, что за ней скрывается нечто тёмное, нечто жёсткое, заставившее каталонцев отдать все свои силы в нелёгкой игре. 

Роналду поднимается с кровати, чувствуя, как начинает кружиться голова. Решив, что кровать можно оставить не заправленной, мужчина ковыляет к двери, но потом останавливается и со вздохом возвращается: так дело не пойдёт, да и что подумает о нём Криш, когда вернётся домой и увидит бардак? Какой пример отец подаст сыну? Поправив тонкое одеяло, Крис застилает кремовое покрывало, подумывая, что нужно купить новую кровать. Как минимум в два раза меньше нынешней. С улыбкой на лице вингер вспоминает, как Лилиана**** уговаривала его обойтись без балдахина, когда дом ещё не был достроен, но Крис уже всерьёз задумывался о покупке мебели. Если во многом вкусы нападающего совпадали с предпочтениями сестры, то в плане интерьера и декорирования она его не понимала, впрочем, как и остальные близкие люди.

Мужчина сбегает по лестнице и направляется в ванную, раздражённо закатывая глаза, когда до ушей доносится звук непрерывно капающей воды: пожалуй, планы нападающего по починке крана переносятся на ближайшее время, а если вспомнить, какая это тягомотина... Но есть приятное обстоятельство – работу не придётся делать самому, и хотя многие бы подумали, что парень только и умеет в футбол играть – это не так. Будучи рождённым на Мадейре, Криштиану знал, что такое бедность, и поэтому приходилось адаптироваться – учиться всему понемногу, и сейчас ему бы не составило труда поставить новый смеситель, и, должно быть, он бы справился со сменой сточных труб, но не станет этим заниматься, просто из принципа.

Португалец торопливо умывается, заглядывает в гостиную, бросая взгляд на настенные часы и понимая, что на сборы у него осталось не так много времени. Хотя он сам был в этом виноват, провалявшись в кровати и стыдясь этого – он не видел сына почти два месяца, и в день, когда сможет, наконец, покончить с одиноким выживанием в неприлично большом доме, позволил себе размякнуть.

Мадридисты, насколько знает вингер, пропускают тренировки очень редко, и то по совсем уважительным причинам, но, как считает португалец, сегодня именно такой день, когда он может забыть о клубе, о Серхио и Хамесе, и... о разгромном поражении в Турине. Криштиану снова возвращается на второй этаж и, пройдя мимо спальни, заходит в гардеробную, попутно стягивая с первой же вешалки неприметную рубашку. Мужчина знает, что где-где, а в аэропорту лучше выглядеть как _все_ , ведь там людей не то чтобы слишком много, их достаточно, да, но дело не в количестве, а в том, что все они – совершенно разные, и касается это не только национальной принадлежности, но и, положим, вкусовых предпочтений на уровне футбола. Одни могут налететь с просьбой об автографе, а другие – увяжутся до самого дома (бывало и такое), и хотя Криштиану уважает мнение как поклонников, так и хейтеров, хотя первых – гораздо меньше, ведь если точка зрения последних была крайне ясна, то болельщики иногда ведут себя странновато. Мягко говоря.

Криштиану подхватывает самые тёмные солнцезащитные очки из тех, что у него были – многочисленная коллекция на все случаи жизни: он предпочитает носить их везде, даже если можно _не скрываться_ , или же погода вовсе была пасмурная, а вингер не помнит, откуда взялась эта привычка, которая нередко бесила окружающих. Но он, будто бы противореча самому себе, точно так же не любил смотреть в затемнённые стекла, а не в глаза собеседнику, поэтому старался делать исключения не только для людей, но и для самого себя, ведь его и так считали слишком разносторонней личностью, и под словом «слишком» подразумевается не нечто светлое, мол, он – интересный человек, с которым всегда можно найти тему для разговора; нет, в нём были собраны не только качества порядочного человека, но и самые страшные пороки, один из которых предоставлял слишком много неудобств не только ему, но и тем, кто попадал под очарование мадридиста, кто поддавался ему, и одним из таких был Рамос... и Хамес? 

Открыв маленькую дверцу, совершенно неприметную, сливающуюся со стеной, Крис набирает восьмизначный код на электронном замке, и красная лампочка, выделяющаяся на фоне на стальной ручке, меняет свой цвет на зеленый, раздаётся писк, и сейф открывается. Перед взором португальца два десятка крючков, расположившихся в два ряда. Все люди с приличным достатком обладали какими-то увлечённостями, и иногда эти самые увлечённости вообще выходили из ряда вон и были сложны для понимания, но, как считает португалец, его – вполне обыденная. Похвастаться автопарком, который имел вингер, мог не каждый мультимиллиардер. Криштиану был хозяином машин на любой вкус (вот только цвет у всех был одинаковый – строгий черный) и всегда подшучивал над Лионелем, говоря ему, мол, тот извращается над истинной красотой «железных коней», нередко перекрашивая собственные авто во все цвета радуги. 

Но было и нечто схожее во вкусах португальца и аргентинца, а именно – безопасность семьи, поэтому Крис никогда не позволял себе не только гонять вместе с сыном на пассажирском сидении, но и передвигаться на спорткарах. И хотя Порш Кайен внушал меньше доверия, чем здоровенный каталонский Лэнд Ровер, Криштиану с уверенностью протягивает руку и снимает ключи. Когда Крис только строил дом, то был категорически против любых пристроек, но архитектор, имя которого португалец сейчас и не вспомнит, объяснил: если вингер не собирается размещать хозяйственные помещения внутри дома, то тогда их придётся перенести на улицу, и, скрепя сердце, нападающий согласился. Маленькие пристройки повторяли внешний облик главного здания, поэтому выглядели вполне неплохо, и, когда Роналду впервые увидел достроенный дом, то понял, что тот, неизвестный, был прав. Но то была лишь половина вопроса, а оставшаяся его часть, самая колкая, касалась гаража. Уж что-что, да при всей своей любви к хорошим автомобилям, Криштиану наотрез отказался строить его где бы то ни было, пусть даже он будет очень похож на жилой корпус, поэтому, пообещав, что заплатит любые деньги, на следующий же день увидел на своём участке пару здоровенных экскаваторов и не менее здоровенный кратер. Пришел он, тогда, мягко говоря, в немое изумление, но подрядчик с хитрой улыбкой заявил: гараж будет подземным. Так что через месяц с небольшим Крис, как самый требовательный и капризный заказчик, гордо спустился вниз, лицезря перед собой просторное помещение на шестнадцать парковочных мест. Выезд с подземной стоянки был почти неприметен, так что Криштиану быстро смирился с тем, что на заднем дворе у него асфальтированная дыра в три метра глубиной. После этого, конечно же, пришлось нанимать садовников, которые бы разобрались с серым пластом железобетона, занимающим добрую часть участка, и Криштиану было всё равно, что это крыша. Крыша, которая опасно нависла над его любимыми авто, но сейчас, когда он уже давным-давно привык, что газон на том месте выглядит немного странно, а если попрыгать, то можно услышать глухой пустой звук, чем-то напоминающий эхо, мог вспоминать о событиях шестилетней давности с улыбкой на лице. А если поднапрячься, то можно увидеть мысленную картину: архитектор, охреневший от запросов двадцатичетырёхлетнего футболиста, которому то ли действительно нравится Барокко, то ли засвербело в одном месте, после чего, когда работы полностью были закончены, подрядчик благополучно распрощался с вингером, имея в кармане кругленькую сумму. 

Криштиану нервно постукивает указательным пальцем по рулю, пока тяжеленная металлическая дверь гаража плавно отъезжает в сторону. Как только путь становится свободным, мужчина вжимает педаль газа в пол, автомобиль резко дёргается, а затем вылетает на подъездную дорожку, очень узкую, чтобы носиться по ней на бешеных скоростях, но это не мешает португальцу войти в поворот, морщась от визга шин. Крис сбавляет скорость до минимума и плавно подъезжает к главным воротам, а затем, не дожидаясь, пока те окончательно закроются, парень, довольно улыбаясь, выруливает на главную дорогу, а уже с неё – на шоссе, ведущее прямиком к Мадриду. 

Ещё раннее утро, и Криштиану с полной уверенностью проезжает мимо поворота на кольцевую дорогу, огибающую столицу. Проскочив за двадцать минут весь Арко де ла Виктория, а следом и Алькалу, Роналду выворачивает на проспект Логораньо, и, чем дальше он по нему едет, тем яснее становятся очертания аэропорта, после чего приходится распрощаться с впечатляющими пейзажами, вливаясь в общий свободный поток, движущийся по узкому подземному тоннелю, от которого приблизительно каждые пять сотен метров отходят хорошо освещённые выезды. Следуя указателям, Крис выбирает один из таких и уже через пять минут колесит по извилистым дорожкам к VIP-парковке, граничащей с обширной территорией, разделенной на ровные взлётно-посадочные полосы.

Стоянка оказывается почти свободной – на более затемнённом конце ожидает своих владельцев с десяток дорогих автомобилей, защищённых от беспощадных солнечных лучей внушающей крышей и тонкими стенами, в одной из которых располагается широкий въезд со шлагбаумом. Расплатившись с охранником, Криштиану, точно так же, как и остальные водители, занимает место у дальней стены, и, выбравшись из машины, шагает к двери, над которой значится «Вход», и ведущей в непосредственно главное здание аэропорта и залы ожидания. 

Криштиану останавливается на пункте пропуска, показывая пластиковую карточку, означающую, что он является пользователем крытой стоянки, и, проскочив под металлоискателем, мужчина торопливо преодолевает остаток коридора и оказывается в центральном корпусе – света здесь достаточно, что глаза начинают болеть, даже будучи скрытыми под тёмными очками. Шумно, но это тот момент, один из немногих, когда португалец действительно рад большому скоплению людей – они ни на кого не обращают внимания, переговариваясь, спеша на рейсы, провожая и встречая... Но, как бы то ни было, мужчина всё же поправляет кепку, опуская козырек на глаза.

Крис бросает быстрый взгляд на наручные часы – половина девятого, значит, ждать осталось не так долго, и вингер, ловко лавируя между ожидающими, проходит к огромному окну, занимающему всю стену, сужающуюся к потолку наподобие арки, но и сама крыша была не обычной формы: похожая на пчелиные соты, она поддерживалась ярко-оранжевыми металлическими дугообразными стойками, и, казалось, они прогибаются под весом причудливых сводов. Светло-серый материал покрытия отражается в полированном полу, а чередующиеся стекольные вставки овальной формы перемежаются с белыми каркасами люминесцентных ламп, хорошо завуалированных и ненавязчивых. 

Роналду облокачивается на гладкие перила, преграждающие путь слишком любопытным посетителям, норовящим облокотиться на оконное стекло. Крис упирается взглядом в огроменное электронное табло, на котором чуть ли не каждую минуту происходят какие-то изменения, сообщая о прибытии, вылете или задержке самолётов, но нужному португальцу рейсу предшествуют ещё несколько. Как бы Марии не хотелось лететь с пересадками, по-другому нельзя. Свой путь они начали ещё вчера, ранним утром, когда сели на самолет из Сакраменто до Бостона, и уже оттуда – в Мадрид. Дорога неблизкая, поэтому ни один авиарейс не рассчитан на столь продолжительный полёт, и деньги тут вовсе ни при чём. Либо дозаправка – либо пересадка, но, так как первым вариантом компании пользуются крайне редко, считая это затратным удовольствием, то обрекают своих клиентов на многочасовые ожидания в аэропорту.

Время пролетает незаметно, и вот уже некоторые люди начинают суетиться, толпиться у «конвейера», у выхода на улицу: ко взлётно-посадочным полосам. Вот первые вновь прибывшие начинают постепенно заходить внутрь, и Криштиану спешит туда, наблюдая, как первые набитые битком чемоданы с приклеенными именными этикетками начинают крутиться на ленте. Когда Крис примыкает к толпе, выискивая взглядом знакомые лица, то чуть поёживается, всё же нервничая из-за окружающих, и ему даже непривычно, что они ведут себя спокойно; их головы заняты собственными мыслями, а если подумать, в _кого_ они могут превратиться, если узнают португальца, то становится дурно: сон, хлипкие туринские ограждения и ревущие фанаты, которые будто бы впадают в особого рода транс, когда не видят вокруг никого и ничего, руководствуясь только животными потребительскими инстинктами. 

Засмотревшись, вингер и не замечает, как проглядел своих «путешественников», скромно стоящих в стороне и ожидающих, когда появится их сумка, и Крис уверенно начинает движение, нетерпеливо топая к «конвейеру», а потом он видит, что Криш дёргает бабушку за руку, на его лице расплывается счастливая улыбка, и мальчик срывается с места, едва не радостно крича, после чего смущённо краснеет, становясь от этого ещё очаровательнее.

– Чемпион! – голосит Роналду, забывая о приличии, приседает на корточки и ждёт, пока сын подбежит к нему. 

Подхватив ребёнка на руки, Криштиану сжимает его в крепких объятиях, отчего мальчик начинает пыхтеть и заливается смехом, а отец, всё еще не веря в возвращение Криша, не собирается отпускать его до тех пор, пока не поймёт, что это действительно не сон. 

– Я скучал, – застенчиво шепчет ребёнок, прижимаясь к отцу, который задерживает дыхание и чувствует, как ком встаёт в горле. Возможно, вингер весьма сентиментален, но ни капельки этого не стесняется, вспоминая, как едва сдержал рыдания, упустив лишь одну слезу на вручении Золотого Мяча. Мужчинам плакать не положено, он знает, и завидует собственному ребёнку, который кажется более стойким, чем отец, нередко успокаивая его. Криштиану определённо горд, что Криш бывает мудрым не по годам и всегда поддерживает не только его, но и всю семью, хотя частенько расстраивается из-за того, что не может жить в Мадриде постоянно. Роналду это знает и, бывает, корит себя, но когда наступает долгожданное межсезонье, или когда матчей остаётся меньше десятка, вингер всё свободное время проводит с семьёй, и ни капельки не жалеет об этом.

– Я тоже, тоже скучал. Обещай, что расскажешь мне всё во всех подробностях, – тут же настойчиво требует мужчина.

– Угу, – кивает Криш. – Папа, ты только не переживай, – задумчиво произносит мальчик, и Криштиану непонимающе хмурится, не имея ни малейшего представления, к чему были сказаны эти слова.

– Наконец, добрались, – вздыхает Мария, уже забравшая чемодан, и, облокотившись на выдвинутую ручку, устало качая головой.

– Хорошо? – интересуется Крис, всё ещё не отпуская сына и делая первые шаги в сторону коридора, ведущего к VIP-парковке.

– Вполне, – кивает женщина. – Он так умотался, что проспал оба перелёта, – хитро улыбнувшись, сообщает она.

– Ну, бабушка! – вскидывается Криш, надуваясь.

– Серьёзно? – хихикает Роналду, вспоминая, что рот мальчика ни в одной поездке не закрывался ни на минуту, а ругать его за это было бессмысленно, ведь, сколько бы хоть отец, хоть сеньора Авейру ни пытались утихомирить ребёнка, всё было без толку, и, кажется, в мальчике иногда просыпался маленький дьяволёнок, который специально докучал родителям, а тут... а тут его застали врасплох, и теперь ему светят только многозначительные шуточки. – Не верю! – раскусив сына, в глазах которого засветились заговорщические огоньки, начинает подыгрывать.

– Всё неправда, я не спал! – продолжает упираться темноволосый мальчик, намекая отцу, чтобы тот встал на его сторону, и, пока мужчина отворачивается, Криш без привычного стеснения шутливо показывает бабушке язык.

– Фу, как некрасиво, – причитает женщина, старательно скрывая улыбку и поправляя тёмно-рыжие волосы.

Криштиану идёт вперёд, наконец, начиная верить в то, что в его жизни всё наладится, хоть чуть-чуть, ведь если ещё буквально вчера ему приходилось справляться со всем одному, то теперь Криш вернулся, и он определённо не позволит Роналду _утонуть_ , а если такое и случится, случится при ребёнке, то португалец уже не сможет себе этого простить. И да, фраза «Будь мужиком!» придётся ему очень кстати, особенно, если руководствуясь ей, он разберётся со всем, что навалилось, не пытаясь убежать от этого, ведь не понаслышке знает о последствиях. Да, последствия губительно сказались на нём в Турине, едва ли не скажутся буквально через несколько дней на Бернабеу, но он уверен, абсолютно уверен, что если сын будет присутствовать на игре, то точно всё получится, Реал выйдет в финал, а там... будь что будет, к тому же после встречи с Лео он, кажется, смог подавить свой страх, страх встречи с аргентинцем. Но надолго ли?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мартин Аткинскон - английский рефери, главный судья на первой встрече Реала и Ювентуса, прошедшей в Турине.  
> **Катеначчо - тактическая схема в игре, акцентируемая на обороне.  
> ***La pulga - исп. Блоха (прозвище Лионеля Месси, которое он получил еще в детстве).  
> ****Лилиана Катя Авейру - сестра Криштиану Роналду, португальская певица, выступающая под сценическим именем Ronalda.   
> *****Más alto, más fuerte - исп. Громче, громче!  
> ******Joder, fácil! - исп. Черт, полегче!  
> ________________
> 
> Die Antwood - Rich Bitch  
> My Darkest Days - Set it on fire  
> Benny Benassi - Satisfaction  
> Lloyd Banks feat. 50 cent - On fire  
> Akon feat. Ray Levender - Against the grain


	8. Подарок по-итальянски. Часть 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – А ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсасывал? – тем же тоном отвечает Хамес.  
> – Хочу, – кивает Роналду, смотря прямо в глаза полузащитнику. Он добился того, чего хотел, он нашёл того, кто сможет подарить ему свободные, те самые, «ничем не обременяющие» отношения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumbler! Only football slash stuff: [hymenaeos](http://SBinfo.ru/1447078320)

Месси разваливается на диване, пододвинув поближе глубокое блюдо с изюмом: сушёный виноград он ел тоннами, в то время как большинство близких людей считали это дикостью. Лионель высыпает в рот целую горсть и, прожевав, лениво открывает ноутбук, вбивает короткий пароль, ведь после того, как Анто бесстыдно залезла к нему в телефон, проверяя входящие-исходящие вызовы, и узнала о том, что Лео, мол, слишком много общается с португальцем, он, совершенно не церемонясь с женщиной, отрезал ей любые пути проникновения в его личную жизнь. Он вовсе не чувствовал себя виноватым из-за общения с Криштиану, просто не хотел выслушивать дурацкие неуместные упрёки, которых ему вполне хватало, но сам каталонец никогда не опускался до уровня Антонеллы. Он молчал. Держал всё в себе, иногда пугаясь собственных мыслей и не зная, как с этим разобраться.

Лионель переходит по знакомой ссылке и открывает повтор «Ювентус – Реал». Конечно, он узнал об исходе матча ещё позавчера, и тот его крайне не устроил. Да, встретиться с таким сильным соперником, как Мадрид, ещё и в финале, было сравнимо с самоубийством, но мысль о том, что Криштиану опять впал в депрессию, радовала гораздо меньше. Месси еле улыбается, когда задумывается о том, смотрел ли португалец _его_ матч? Переживал ли точно так же, как и Лео за вингера? 

Аргентинец устраивается поудобнее, подминая под себя подушки и прислушиваясь к звукам, доносящимся со второго этажа: Анто укладывает Тьяго спать, и хотя женщина сегодня злорадствовала меньше обычного, Лео продолжает напрягать то, что она не отказывается от пробежек даже в нынешнем состоянии. Он знает – может запереть её дома и не выпускать, да хоть связать, но ситуация от этого не изменится, а врачей девушка слушать наотрез отказывается, ссылаясь на то, что она не _новичок_ в подобной ситуации, только вот такие занятия спортом в конечном итоге пагубно скажутся на ребёнке, будь то третий месяц, или подавно – девятый. Лионель уверен в собственных чувствах к Анто, но ни за что не позволит ей издеваться не то чтобы над собой, а над ребёнком, и тем более не вынесет, если с одним из них что-то случится, просто не переживёт.

Лео переводит взгляд на экран, сосредотачиваясь на происходящем: гимн, приветствие, Икер пожимает руку Буффону, судейская команда занимает свои места, главный арбитр пронзительно свистит, оповещая о начале игры. Месси прекрасно осведомлён, насколько Криштиану принимает всё близко к сердцу, и даже сейчас, когда камеры лишь изредка фокусируются на лице португальца, каталонец различает волнение по манере игры, по смазанным неуверенным ударам, по неудачно принятым решениям, по походке – уж слишком хорошо он знает мадридиста. И, кажется, после первого пропущенного гола Икер раскисает меньше, чем Роналду, который всё ещё пытается атаковать ворота итальянцев.

Когда парень, наконец, забивает, Сливочные сбегаются к товарищу по команде, наваливаясь на него, одобрительно хлопая по плечам, по спине. Но вот Рамос наклоняется к уху Криштиану, и тот сразу же меняется в лице, да и сам Серхио выглядит не особо счастливым, тут же хмуря брови и резким голосом приказывая продолжать игру, но на этом ничего не заканчивается, «защита» сходит на нет, разваливаясь по частям, рассыпаясь на сотни маленьких осколков, по которым не боятся ступать Чёрно-белые. Не трудно догадаться, что между мужчинами что-то произошло, и это что-то опредёленно смахивает на ссору, вот только нечто подобное представить очень сложно, ведь Рамос и Роналду были друзьями не разлей вода. Да и сама мысль о ругающемся с Криштиану Серхио претила всем, кто хорошо их знал, и Лео был одним из таких людей, где-то глубоко в душе жалея, что он не защищает цвета королевского клуба. Да, слишком глубоко, настолько глубоко, что это кажется миражом, простым наваждением или вовсе сном, ведь парень вырос в Барселоне, здесь был его второй дом, несмотря на некоторые разногласия с Энрике и, бывало, с Бартомеу. Особенно, если эти разногласия касались других игроков, но, как правило – Лео всегда выигрывал, за что его побаивались менее влиятельные игроки, страшась того момента, когда под раздачу могут попасть и они, если аргентинца что-либо не устроит. Вот только Месси не слишком сильно сожалел о совершённых поступках, руководствуясь принципом: сражайся или умри. 

Он бы мог посоветовать воспользоваться этим устоем и Криштиану, и даже, бывало, порывался это сделать, но мадридист наотрез отказывался даже слушать об этом, говоря о том, что он не так воспитан. А если Лео действительно подумает о воспитании, то... да, Крис прав, и хотя он не запрещал себе сквернословить, то с товарищами по команде, а тем более с руководством обращался чересчур вежливо, но это не относилось к фанатам и игрокам сопернических клубов. В этом-то и было главное различие – всё с точностью, да наоборот. 

Назначен пенальти, но Криштиану не подбегает к арбитру, не начинает что-то объяснять, как это делает Серхио и добрая половина Реала. Он не сходит со своей позиции, стоя на одном месте и только упираясь глазами в раздражённого Касильяса, явно недовольного слишком неосторожной игрой Карвахаля, но время вспять не повернёшь. Испанец позволяет забить, теперь преимущество не в пользу Сливочных, и когда Лео в очередной раз улавливает взглядом Роналду, тот выглядит настолько измождённым и убитым, что аргентинцу остаётся только захлопнуть ноутбук и сделать очистительный вдох.

Лео оставляет ноутбук, не собираясь досматривать матч до конца – а какой смысл? Всё слишком очевидно – мадридисты сдались задолго до конца основного времени. Десять минут Лионель лежит, глядя в потолок, а потом всё же возвращается к компьютеру, решая проверить почту. И хотя он в глубине души понимает, что Крис ушёл в себя и ни единым словом с ним не обмолвится, но попытаться стоит.

Но прежде, чем открыть диалоговые окна, внимание Лионеля привлекает один заголовок, под которым размещена размытая фотография, а количество оставленных комментариев переваливает за пару тысяч.

_«Скандальное разоблачение лидеров непобедимых Бланкос»_

Месси хватает мобильник, вслепую нажимая на вызов и дрожащей рукой прижимая телефон к уху. Длинные гудки. Молчание. Он раз за разом повторяет попытку. Ноль реакции. Набирает с дюжину кричащих сообщений, но под никнеймом Роналду значится: « _не в сети_ ». Лео бессильно опускает руки, возвращаясь к фото и стараясь разобраться, почему же столь неудачный кадр вызвал шумиху. Да – мужчины. Да – целуются, но из-за светящего прямо в камеру солнца ничего не понятно, да и видно, что фотография сделана в движении. Но когда Лионель всё же находит ту неприметную деталь… Голова взрывается, грудь сдавливает, а воображение рисует самые страшные последствия зарождающегося скандала. Аргентинец останавливается на белом пятне, на котором невооруженным глазом можно разобрать: « _C0007RO_ ».

– Пиздец! Больной ублюдок, – шипит каталонец. Ведь он предупреждал, он предупреждал его и просил быть осторожным, но нет. Между Месси и Роналду была слишком большая пропасть, и, кажется, единственным схожим интересом являлся футбол, а в остальном – взгляды на жизнь и вкусовые предпочтения – разительно отличались. Да, какая-то неведомая сила заставляла их поддерживать слишком близкие отношения, чтобы Лео сейчас испытывал настолько сильную тревогу и страх, будто бы всё это происходит именно с ним. Нападающий закрывает новостную ленту и открывает мейл, гневно давя на клавиши:

_«Ты! ТЫ, ЧЁРТ ТЕБЯ ДЕРИ! Ответь мне немедленно, Ронни, ведь ты даже не представляешь, во что вляпался! И на кой..? Как тебя угораздило? Как ВАС обоих угораздило? Хорошо. Хорошо! Как это ни печально, ты – безответственный мальчишка, НО почему Рамос умудрился вести себя не как полагается? Я могу лишь благодарить Бога, что всё это дерьмо происходит не со мной, но тебе ли не знать! Мне и моего хватает, а тут ещё и... Ответь мне, Крис. Или скажи, что у тебя всё в порядке, и пообещай, что мы сможем встретиться и решить, как поступить с этим»._

Лионель прикрепляет к своему, как ему кажется, слишком эмоциональному письму, которое могла бы настрочить слезливая бабёнка, ту самую фотографию, и кликает на отправку. Но Криштиану до сих пор не появляется. Да, он всегда переносит поражения достаточно тяжело, но, как бы то ни было, он всегда отвечал; ладно, чёрт с ними, со звонками, но на письма – да. Лео упирается взглядом в экран, но ничего не происходит. Он уже не прислушивается к тому, что происходит на втором этаже, да и о чём ему скажет тишина? А после прочтённого она кажется почти зловещей, такой давящей, что все его личные проблемы кажутся ничем в сравнении с проблемами Криштиану. Поражение, видимо, ссора с Рамосом, а теперь ещё и это. При том – первые две ещё можно пережить, хоть и болезненно, но не смертельно, а вот последнее... да, Крис очень сентиментален, Крис очень вспыльчив, Крис очень впечатлителен, Крис очень... Это Крис. И как он поведёт себя с журналистами – остаётся только гадать.

Но в чём каталонец определённо уверен, так это в том, что лишь единицы поддержат _его_. Икер, Серхио, возможно, Карло, а что касается Переса, то Роналду никогда не говорил о нём много, редко упоминал его имя, да и вообще просил не говорить о футбольной политике – лишь об играх и профессиональных возможностях. К тому же он не любил обсуждать своих соклубников, не любил осуждать их за ошибки, мол, не имеет на это права, в то время как Месси нередко пользовался своим положением в этом плане. 

В голове всплывает воспоминание далёкого прошлого, хотя... и не такого далёкого. Когда-то он уже наблюдал похожую картину, вот только не может припомнить «год написания и её персонажей». Поднапрягшись, Лео добивается смутного изображения в своей голове, добивается того, что натыкается на очередную выходку, его личную, но настолько скандальную и ребяческую. Натыкается на то, что возникают эмоции, которые он тогда испытывал: злорадство, тёмное удовлетворение. Да, это определённо тот случай: сезон «девять-десять», разногласия с Ибрагимовичем, злополучное фото с Пике. Лионель бесился, что у шведа всё шло в гору, а он скатился ниже плинтуса, и когда в голове возник план выставить нападающего за дверь... Он им воспользовался, нагло воспользовался, и, вроде бы, всё получилось, но только сейчас на мужчину накатывает осознание того, что он поступил по-свински. Златан не был виноват в том, что Месси не мог разобраться в себе, наладить игру, восстановить прежний уровень и двигаться дальше. Вот, дело почти сделано, руководство купилось: «Либо он – либо я». Точка. А затем в прессе всплывает кадр: Барселона – не голубятня, тогда-то он и ушёл в аренду Милану, а затем и вовсе стал игроком итальянской основы. Скатертью дорожка, думал Месси? Определённо, вот только сейчас он мог лишь восхищаться стойкостью северянина, который, наконец, нашёл себе клуб по душе. А что Лео? Он не мог разобраться с собственной «невестой».

Возможно, он вообще никогда не сходился мнениями и с Анто, и его утопия была началом апокалипсиса. Слишком разные люди? Точно. И даже убеждение о том, что противоположности притягиваются – не работает. А наступит момент, тот самый момент, когда они утонут в грязи, когда разбегутся по разным концам света... даже если это случится через минуту, сможет ли он встретить родственную душу, без лжи, без наваждения, без бесконечного чувства эйфории? Такую, такую, как он. Чёрную, потрёпанную жизнью, возможно, слишком развратную, но правдивую. Настолько правдивую, что нахождение рядом с ней будет причинять только боль. Мазохизм? Да.

***

Криштиану резво поднимается с постели, и хотя его совершенно не радует факт того, что предстоит встреча с мадридистами, но мысль о спящем в соседней комнате Крише кажется слишком вызывающей и заставляет португальца поторопиться. Крис тихонько спускается вниз, умывается и одевается в рядовом порядке, а затем, подхватив ключи от Вейрона, покидает дом. И как бы он ни хотел остаться, чтобы часами не отходить от сына, чтобы спокойно поговорить с матерью, которая, хоть и была женщиной старой закалки, знала о его _секрете_ и всячески поддерживала, так что он вполне мог посоветоваться с Марией, зная – это не вытечет наружу, не станет внеочередным скандалом.

Криштиану выезжает на шоссе по привычному маршруту и берёт курс на Вальдебебас, и, чем ближе он подъезжает, тем сильнее сжимается сердце, буквально с каждой чёртовой секундой пульс ускоряется и возникает необъяснимое чувство волнения, похожее на то, что возникает, когда заплываешь слишком далеко, далеко от берега, и не чувствуешь дна под собой, и сквозь толщу воды не видно ничего, кроме собственного тела. И вот, уже будучи на полпути, Роналду вновь задумывается – на что он рассчитывал, когда поддался искушению переспать с Рамосом? Да, их отношения были похожи на «секс по дружбе», только вот не совсем обычный, ведь испанец неоднократно признавался, говорил: «Я люблю тебя», но то ли самое «люблю» он имел в виду? Или это «люблю», будто бы благодарность за хороший перепихон? Он надеялся, надеялся слишком сильно, и не получил ничего взамен, только очередную _трещину_ в сердце, и если подобная история повторится вновь, то оно окончательно разобьётся, а с каждой новой раной Роналду ощущает: он всё меньше верит в то, что способен на серьёзные отношения.

Мысль о не обременяющих свободных отношениях его устраивает, больше, чем любая другая, да и он бы мог заполучить любого, и этот любой обязательно согласится на все условия, что предоставит Крис, только он сам не хочет этого любого. Всё еще тянется к защитнику? Всё еще желает тех странных, весьма странных, слишком диких отношений? Когда в выходные дни Серхио не проводил время с семьёй, когда он без зазрения совести приезжал к Роналду, когда они выпадали из внешнего мира... И когда Рамос сам же иронично возмущался, что Криштиану слишком ненасытен и требователен, а сам португалец только посмеивался над этим, мол, испанец стар и не способен кувыркаться больше пары часов подряд. И, судя по всему, Серхио видел в сексе нечто большее, чем просто удовлетворение потребностей обоих партнеров, вот только что? 

В постели португалец никогда не был самим собой: никому не подчинялся и старался руководить процессом, хотя предпочитал роль пассива, нежели актива, считая её более... разносторонней? За всю свою жизнь, особенно в молодости, он перепробовал слишком многое, чтобы начать об этом жалеть: вдвоём, втроём, вчетвером, с парнем, с девушкой, с обоими, и все эти попытки и эксперименты увенчались одним-единственным – всё, что ему нужно, такой же по темпераменту, смелый и упрямый, ведь, будь на его месте кто-нибудь другой, сгорел бы заживо, как это произошло с Рамосом. В его время. Но эти самые времена меняются, а Крис не любит стоять на месте, и теперь уже дело не в том, чтобы побольнее задеть испанца, чтобы отомстить за причинённую боль, которая, конечно же, ещё не утихла, и не утихнет ещё очень долго, но теперь она пульсирует в унисон с той, что уже таилась в душе вингера, поэтому не кажется столь обжигающей.

Телефон пиликает, сообщая об очередном пришедшем сообщении, но с момента поражения Крис запретил себе открывать почту, запретил себе читать новости, и даже отвечать на некоторые звонки. Этого не случится, пока он не придёт в себя, а чтобы он пришел в себя – нужно, как бы то ни было, обойти Ювентус, выиграть Лигу Чемпионов, наладить прежние отношения с Лео... И Криштиану до сих пор не понимает, что от него требуется. Может, стоит просто поговорить по душам? Объясниться за свой день рождения? Расспросить Лионеля о его проблемах? Да, аргентинец пытался рассказать, но Роналду эгоистично пропустил всё мимо ушей, будучи уверенным в том, что он прекрасно знает о реальном факте: Анто – стерва. 

Мобильник действительно разрывается, он продолжает пищать, не останавливаясь ни на минуту, и в конечном итоге это надоедает Криштиану, поэтому он открывает девайс от магнитного держателя, и, с силой надавив на кнопку выключения, бросает его на пассажирское кресло. 

Через десять минут он заезжает на парковку, предназначенную исключительно для игроков, членов руководства, медицинского и тренерского составов. Сегодня он оказывается на Вальдебебас не первым, и, кажется, даже рад этому – хоть немного отклониться от привычного обыкновения, сделать что-то по-другому, и это «по-другому», как он надеется, относится не только к позднему посещению тренировки. Если всё получится – и в личной жизни тоже, только нужно перешагнуть барьер, который отделял его от полной удовлетворённости в личной жизни, но этот самый барьер был настолько высок, что когда поднимаешь голову, пытаясь дотянуться взглядом до его конца, упираешься в небо. 

– А вот и наш герой! – зааплодировал Пепе, когда Крис вошел в раздевалку. Португалец скорчил какую-то саркастическую гримасу, бросая спортивную сумку на ближайшую лавку. Едва ли он не был из последних прибывших, и он точно знает, кто ещё на все сто не здесь. Рамос. Определённо. Если пару недель назад он, бывало, заваливался на базу раньше всех, то теперь, когда для него всё вернулось на круги своя, решает не изменять старым привычкам. 

– Ты в порядке, а, чувак? – взволнованно интересуется Коэнтрау, что на него совсем не похоже, ведь защитник всегда старался развеселить, поддержать соотечественника, не давая тому киснуть.

– Герой? – чуть отстранённо переспрашивает Криштиану, поднимая глаза на Пепе, но потом встряхивается, заметив, как переглянулись между собой португальцы.

– Мы отыграемся, будь уверен, – кивает собственным мыслям Фабио, с первого взгляда понимая, о чём думает нападающий. Почти.

Тренировка проходит в ускоренном темпе: время то же – работы больше. Карло даёт указания непривычно твёрдым тоном, ведь в большинстве случаев он говорил размеренно, не повышая голоса, ненавязчиво указывая на ошибки каждого, но сегодня его будто подменили, и Криштиану не винит за это итальянца – поражение сказалось на всех, в большей или меньшей степени, и, видимо, Роналду не был единственным человеком, висящим на краю пропасти, хоть и старается это тщательно скрывать, хотя бы при мадридистах, веди если лидеры раздевалки начнут вести себя как обиженные дети, что станет с командой? Они опустят руки, а этого никак нельзя было допустить.

К удивлению самого вингера, сегодня он не шарахался ото всех, стараясь поддерживать беседу и заниматься в общем темпе, ловя на себе косые недоверчивые взгляды, но он сам был тому виной, закрепив за собой славу слишком впечатлительного человека. Но самое главное – Криштиану не избегал разговоров с Серхио, правда, сейчас они покоились на отметке под названием «профессионализм» – не более, и, к счастью или к горю, Роналду за целый день не обмолвился с Хамесом ни единым словом. Может быть, бравады у того поубавилось, и он уже сам не хотел говорить с португальцем? Но как тогда решить вопрос, касающийся того, что Родригес сказал в самолете? «Ты сам мне всё расскажешь, когда придёт время», – но, может быть, это самое время уже пришло? Или колумбиец обладает какой-то чудо-способностью, видя, что нападающий не готов к такому потрясению? Поэтому он медлит? Скрывается? 

Когда тренировка заканчивается, Криштиану медлит, он видит, как расходятся мадридисты, да и Рамос, кажется, решил оставить разговор до лучших времен, игнорируя португальца и бросая на него редкие задумчивые взгляды, которые сам Крис не знал как интерпретировать: как жалость? как мимолетный интерес? как не угаснувшее чувство вины?

Последним ушёл Икер, он молча сжал плечо вингера стальной хваткой, но не до боли, а, скорее, приводя в чувство и без слов утешая, после чего Роналду остался наедине с самим собой, по крайней мере, он так думал, пока Хамес, завернувшись в махровое полотенце, не вышел из душа, лениво растягиваясь на деревянной скамье, прямо напротив Криштиану. Парень будто бы невзначай оглядывается по сторонам, а затем останавливается на вингере, который на мгновение прекращает собирать сумку, но почувствовав, что Родригес уставился на него, уверенно продолжает, оставив все ребяческие попытки гордо задрать нос или бросить какой-нибудь саркастичный комментарий.

– Пожалуй, сейчас самое подходящее время, – предлагает колумбиец. – А ты как думаешь?

– Время для чего? – уточняет Крис, застёгивая молнию на сумке.

– Чтобы объяснить – что происходит. А ты подумал о чём-то другом? – губы полузащитника растягиваются в хищной улыбке, а глаза становятся темнее на несколько тонов, становясь чернее ночи.

– А что-то происходит? – хмыкает Крис, поднимаясь с места и делая безразличный вид. Глубоко в душе он боится этого разговора. А на физическом уровне – у него дёргается левый глаз.

– Надрачиваешь ты неплохо, – задумчиво кивает Хамес. Криштиану вопросительно приподнимает брови, немного обалдев от столь прямого высказывания. Да, он знал, что Родригес не тот, за кого себя выдает, но не настолько же... Хотя, после автобуса, он бы ничему не удивился, ведь первое впечатление нельзя произвести дважды. 

– Я старался, – Роналду решается подыграть, возможно, ради того, чтобы быстрее покинуть это место, чтобы быстрее вернуться к сыну, чтобы быстрее оставить _эту_ проблему далеко позади.

– Не сомневаюсь, вот только зачем ты это делал... 

– Я тебя раскусил, – если бы Крис сказал, что он сочинил это на ходу, то это окажется ложью, ведь он замечал за полузащитником всплески странноватого поведения, а сейчас он действительно понимает, отсылкой к _чему_ они были. 

– Неужели?

– Да, – твёрдо отвечает португалец, прирастая к месту от звучания собственного голоса – он казался настолько холодным, почти леденящим, с нотками стали, ровно такой, что сопровождает кошмары самого грешного грешника.

Парень поднимается с лавки, одёргивая на себе влажное полотенце, и, облокотившись на шкафчики, скрещивает руки на груди. Мадридистов разделяют какие-то четыре метра, но этого вполне достаточно, чтобы колумбиец почувствовал враждебность, исходящую от вингера, и не решился приблизиться. Крис знает, что тот играет с ним, поэтому отвечает взаимностью, но пока победитель не выявится, он не сойдёт с этого места просто из принципа, готовясь к словесной перепалке и забывая о том, что собирался уехать пораньше. Сейчас он действительно готов пожертвовать бесценными минутами с сыном только ради того, чтобы... Что? Втоптать парнишку в грязь? Нет. Он просто хочет избавить себя от мучительных последствий, сопровождающий его спонтанный разрыв с Рамосом. 

– Расскажешь мне? – продолжает Хамес, а с его лица не сходит всё та же улыбка, которая, должно быть, со стороны выглядит еще страшнее, чем звучит голос Роналду.

– Ты же сам прекрасно знаешь. Думаю, не стоит тратить на это время.

– Скажи, откуда в тебе столько дерьма? – прямо заявляет Родригес, и португалец шарахается, ведь он никогда не слышал от колумбийца ничего подобного, тем более в свою сторону.

– Если будешь продолжать вот так, – Криштиану горько ухмыляется, тыча указательным пальцем в Хамеса, – к моим годам в тебе его будет ещё больше.

– Не обольщайся.

– И не думал.

– Ладно, – отмахивается полузащитник. – Не время шутить, – говорит он вполне серьёзно. – Что произошло? Ведь я вижу, всё не так просто, как кажется. И дело не в поражении. Всё началось задолго до этого, так?

– Угу, – прищурившись, кивает Роналду. Он не скажет ни единого слова. Если Джеймс хочет копаться в тёмном, но таком недавнем прошлом, то пусть делает это сам.

– Ты... Скажи, это из-за какого-то парня? – бьёт прямо в цель, но вот не в самый её центр.

– Это не так важно, и мне уже пора, – мужчина уверен, что эти догадки ни к чему хорошему не приведут, поэтому он закидывает сумку на плечо и разворачивается к выходу.

– Он среди нас? Скажи, ведь это так. Иначе бы не случилось того, что случилось, – тихий голос продолжает настаивать на своём.

– Где бы он ни был – уже не имеет значения. И то, что я сделал... Знаешь, я уже давно понял, что совершил ошибку.

– Я уверен – он среди нас, – довольно повышает голос Хамес, будто бы прошёл сложный уровень в слишком увлекательной игре, а этой игрой и был Криштиану, который начинает задумываться о том, что Родригес действительно похож на него, да и его проницательность слишком внушительна, почти бессовестна, ведь он не боится говорить о том, что думает. Совсем. А Крис думал – это не так. Он думал, что это парень непорочен и мил, застенчив, а взглянуть на внешний вид – пришёлся бы кому-нибудь сыном. 

– Да. Он здесь. И я не хочу это обсуждать. Понимаешь? – взрывается Роналду, бросая сумку на пол.

– Хорошо. Я ведь просто хотел помочь, – почти невинно произносит колумбиец, но блеск в его глазах говорит сам за себя, поэтому вингер не верит ни единому его слову.

– Так помоги же. Избавь от этого, – Криштиану многозначительно окидывает взглядом помещение, на мгновение останавливаясь на шкафчике Рамоса, но, кажется, Родригес этого не заметил, а если бы такое произошло... Нападающий боится представить, что тогда было бы.

– Избавить от этого? Мне иногда кажется, что ты сам не уверен в том, чего хочешь, – Роналду облегчённо выдыхает, довольствуясь тому, что его план подходит к своему логическому завершению, и довольно-таки успешному. Всё точно так, как он и предсказывал – Хамес не тот человек, который просто так сдастся ему, стоит только поманить пальцем, но если его направить в нужное русло – всё произойдет само собой, и единственная проблема – Родригес был слишком разборчив в людях и в любой момент мог разоблачить португальца. 

– Но ты-то понимаешь, – настаивает на своём Крис.

– Не играй со мной. Ты меня не знаешь. Как и все они, – на манеру вингера, колумбиец оглядывает раздевалку. 

– Если бы я играл, то ты бы уже давно мне отсасывал, – дерзко заявляет Криштиану, начиная побаиваться уже вовсе не мальчишку. Перед ним стоит совершенно другой человек. И этот человек – прекрасный актёр, раз смог укрывать свои истинные повадки от мадридистов, да ото всех на свете! Болельщики души в нём не чаяли, а если взять Икера... То это отдельная история: он, как наседка, приглядывал за этим колумбийским птенцом, вот только южноамериканец оказался совершенно другим человеком, с замашками сорокалетнего мафиози. 

– А ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсасывал? – тем же тоном отвечает Хамес.

– Хочу, – кивает Роналду, смотря прямо в глаза полузащитнику. Он добился того, чего хотел, он нашёл того, кто сможет подарить ему свободные, те самые, «ничем не обременяющие» отношения.

– Что ж... - Родригес замолкает, так и не договорив фразу, а его глаза всё темнеют и темнеют, и создаётся впечатление, что чернота перешла на белок, и его взор действительно станет похож на тот, что был у монстров из традиционных американских ужастиков. – И пришлю тебе адрес. Приезжай к восьми. Познакомлю тебя со своей дочуркой, – на этих словах Хамес поворачивается к вингеру спиной, открывая свой шкафчик и снимая с крючков одежду. Больше не дождавшись ни звука, Крис хмыкает и выходит за дверь, совершенно не жалея о том, что сейчас произошло. Колумбиец действительно казался взрослым не по годам, но этот возраст скрывался за манерой общения, за выражением лица, за тем, как он держался, когда не нужно было прятаться. Была ли это просто роль, которой полузащитник увлёкся? Да, и, похоже, заигрался. Но это Роналду ещё только предстояло выяснить, ведь была возможность, что это вовсе не роль, а настоящий колумбиец, а милый мальчик, который боится заговаривать первым - приманка. И португалец попался на эту приманку. 

Домой вингер вернулся не в лучшем расположении, и, перемолвившись парой слов с Марией, отдал себя в полное распоряжение сыну. Они купались, играли в футбол, играли в приставку, гуляли – развлекались по полной программе, вот только Криштиану никак не мог отпустить себя, оставить мысли о Хамесе. Более того, он каждые десять минут включал мобильник: не добавилось ли к тем десяткам непрочитанных сообщений, что у него были, ещё одно? Может, когда ребёнок просил не переживать, он имел в виду нечто подобное? Тогда он гений, просто гений, если смог предположить, что у отца возникнет очередная неудачная любовная история. Кажется, даже ребёнок, будучи почти пяти лет от роду, смирился с тем, что у него не будет матери, даже приёмной, и Роналду знает – тому не хватает заботы, ведь, как бы он ни крутился, как бы он ни старался уделять мальчику максимально большее количество времени, его всегда было мало. 

Мария выходит на улицу и окрикивает мальчика, зовя его ужинать. Тот тут же срывается с места – и не мудрено: как сказала бабушка, он толком не позавтракал, дожидаясь приезда отца, и прошло довольно много времени, так что совершенно очевидно – голоден, как волк. Криштиану машет ему рукой, провожая взглядом до самых дверей, но сам так и остаётся валяться на шезлонге. Ветерок приятно обдувает, скрашивая вечернюю сухую жару, и Крис в очередной раз опускает взгляд на часы – половина восьмого, а Родригес так и не прислал таинственный «адрес», да и что он имел ввиду, подразумевая под словами «с дочуркой познакомлю»? Это – завуалированная шутка? Или он действительно собирался пригласить к себе домой? Честно говоря, Роналду понятия не имел, где живёт колумбиец, знал лишь только, что на окраине Мадрида, собственно, как и большинство соклубников. 

Криштиану чувствует, как смартфон вибрирует, оповещая о пришедшем сообщении. Оно действительно от Хамеса с указанным адресом, который, как понял Крис, является пригородом столицы, а, перечитав сообщение ещё раз, он и вовсе удивился – десять минут езды. Родригес играет с ним. Он тянул целый день, тянул ради того, чтобы помучить португальца, и ведь он был уверен на все сто, что именно так и произойдёт. Чёртов изобретатель! Португалец поднимается на ноги и, виновато опустив взгляд, проходит в дом, заглядывая на кухню, через силу сообщая, что ему придётся уйти, но не надолго, и через пару часов он вернётся... Хотя сам в это верил с трудом, а когда поймал на себе обиженный взгляд Криша, то сердце вингера и вовсе разбилось, но остановиться он уже не мог, будто бы его зачаровали, будто бы управляли его действиями, и тем самым колдуном был полузащитник. 

Играет с ним.

Звучит это двусмысленно, и воспринимается очень неоднозначно, но всякий раз, как эти слова всплывают в голове Роналду, он закатывает глаза и ухмыляется самому себе: что он творит? Мало того, что им вертели, так ещё и в детство впал, считая, что менять любовников как перчатки – очень весело, и, пожалуй, побудь он с Хамесом наедине дольше, чем надо, действительно будет так думать. А страх? Накативший страх? Ведь буквально за доли секунды он потерял контроль над ситуацией, он проиграл в мановение ока, а Родригес, кажется, и не особо напрягался, чтобы всё случилось так, как случилось. Тогда назревает вопрос: а действительно колумбиец подходящий по темпераменту человек? Ведь он с такой лёгкостью манипулировал окружающими, и стоит ему только надавить чуточку сильнее, как любой падёт к его ногам, или же сломается, или будет его пленником до тех пор, пока сам Родригес не заблагорассудится его отпустить. Нет, конечно, не в физическом плане, и Криштиану понимает - он уже в том самом плену, в плену с той самой минуты, как Хамес сказал ему, что тот придёт, как только настанет подходящее время. И он пришёл. 

Криштиану запрыгивает в машину и, едва ли соблюдая хотя бы самые очевидные правила дорожного движения, несётся по шоссе на север. Он живёт так близко, настолько близко, что можно дойти пешком, но никогда об этом не говорил, но знал, что вингер живёт неподалёку. Роналду доезжает до места за неприлично короткое время, слишком короткое, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Хамес привлекает его, определённо привлекает, только чем? Своей внешностью? Отнюдь, нападающий спал с парнями и посимпатичнее. Харизмой? Увы и ах. Родригес обаятельный парень, но и Крис был точно таким же. Своим необъяснимым поведением? Возможно, но лишь только наполовину. Может быть тем, что колумбиец сразу назвал цену вопроса? Слишком завуалировано и расплывчато, но назвал, и она устраивала вингера. Устраивала, как ничто другое.

И опять он ищет то, сам не знает что. Он посмел оставить сына в очередной раз. Да, он будет жалеть об этом, но, игнорируя потуги разума вернуть его домой, вингер стоит под дверью невысокого одноэтажного дома, но достаточно длинного, чтобы внутренние помещения были большими. Крис нерешительно поднимает руку и нажимает кнопку звонка. Буквально через минуту перед ним появляется миловидная брюнетка, держащая на руках не менее симпатичную девочку.

– Криштиану? – удивлённо спрашивает девушка, оглядываясь куда-то назад, видимо, выискивая взглядом Хамеса. – Я Даниэла, – протягивает руку для рукопожатия, и когда Крис непонимающе моргает, та иронично закатывает глаза и кивает: мол, заходи.

Роналду заходит в дом и, вторя действиям колумбийки, оглядывается по сторонам: дом действительно очень просторный и светлый, но вдаль по его коридорам, в гостиной, на кухне – Хамеса нигде не видно, но тут португалец резко оборачивается на девушку – как он мог проигнорировать...

– Можно мне её? – почти умоляюще просит вингер, указывая на девочку, и чувствует довольно сильный укол совести. Он должен бросить всё и вернуться, вернуться домой к своему Кришу, но только тело его не слушается, и, будто бы по команде, прирастает к месту. – Пожалуйста, – продолжает просить он, а девушка косится на него недоверчивым взглядом, но потом тихо протягивает ему ребёнка, который, в свою очередь, состраивает какую-то детскую гримасу замешательства. – И как зовут это чудесное создание? – Крис неловко принимает девочку, но та, видимо, боится незнакомца, и нехотя устраивается у него на руках – в глазах страх, но интерес овладевает ей полностью, и, округлив свои большие карие глаза, она разглядывает вингера, упираясь ладошками ему в плечи.

– Саломея, - Криштиану вздрагивает, когда слышит за своей спиной голос Хамеса, и оглядывается: тот широко улыбается - видимо, включил режим «мальчика-паиньки»? Но Крис знает, что скрывается под этой маской. Холодок пробегает по спине, и Роналду встряхивается, приводя себя в чувство. Если колумбиец хочет, чтобы он играл по его правилам, пусть так, ведь это единственная возможность выдержать давление, напряжение, которое исходит от полузащитника. – Принцесса хочет к папе? – обращает он к дочери, и та, довольно улыбнувшись, кивает, после чего Криштиану приходится расстаться с девочкой. Он чувствует укол обиды: ещё ни один ребенок не вел себя с ним _так_ , будто бы маленькая колумбийка чувствовала в нём опасность. Смешно! Её отец был гораздо страшнее, чем она себе представляла; она, конечно, в силу своего возраста этого не видит, но и Даниэла тоже. 

– Идёмте, ужин уже готов, – девушка прерывает размышления Роналду и гостеприимно пропускает его вперёд. Хамес опускает дочку на пол, и та бежит вперёд, обгоняя Криса и сворачивая в небольшую, по сравнению с остальным домом, столовую. Родригес следует позади всех, и Криштиану слышит, как девушка шёпотом говорит ему: «Надень хотя бы футболку, ты не на пляже», после чего португалец мог бы подумать, что колумбийка смахивает на Антонеллу, но нет, в её голосе не было злобы, не было упрёка, просто шутливая просьба, и Роналду рад, что она это сказала, удивляясь тому, что он не заметил – полузащитник вышел на встречу в одних только трениках.

Саломея полностью увлеклась просмотром мультиков, сидя в гостиной в полном одиночестве, но ей, кажется, было всё равно. Теперь их за столом трое – молчание и жалкие потуги найти тему для разговора. Криштиану знал, что Даниэла волейболистка, но что он знал об этом виде спорта? Ничего. Вообще.

– Давно ты в Мадриде? – неловко интересуется девушка, хотя и знает ответ.

– Шесть лет.

– А мы – год, – Хамес прыскает, поперхнувшись, колумбийка посмотрела на него, как на идиота, и добавила: - Не обращай внимания, он просто шуток не понимает.

– А ты разве пошутила? – саркастично хмыкает Родригес, прокашлявшись.

– Вообще-то да, смешно, правда, Крис? – девушка тайком подмигивает, и Криштиану так же незаметно кивает, подыгрывая ей.

– Да, ты действительно не уловил сути? – по правде говоря, португалец и сам не понял столь тонкого юмора, но желание постебаться над Хамесом было слишком велико.

– Нет, по-моему, она просто сказала очевидную вещь.

– Эх, идиллия... - задумчиво улыбается Роналду, откидываясь на стуле.

– Может... выпьешь? – предлагает Хамес, поднимая наполовину пустую бутылку «Дэниэлса» и наливая немного в пустой бокал Криса, который незамедлительно отставляет его, и с улыбкой качает головой. Ну уж нет. Ни за что. И дело даже не в том, что он больше не хотел подыгрывать Родригесу, он просто не может подставить не только себя, но и сына. Он обещал вернуться сегодня.

– Я оставлю вас, мальчики. Развлекайтесь. 

– Ты куда? – даже сам колумбиец удивляется, но девушка критически вздыхает:

– Саломея притихла. Думаю, уже вовсю творит всякие гадости. Так что... пока не поздно и она ещё не нашкодила, я лучше пойду.

– А-а-а... - тянет полузащитник и соглашается.

– Удачи! – виновато, сам не зная почему, выпаливает Крис, и девушка благодарно кивает, выходит из столовой и зовёт дочь.

Роналду сверлит взглядом бокал, на дне которого плещется янтарная жидкость, в то время как в голове вновь сражаются Чёрт и Ангел, заставляя мужчину совершать противоречивые поступки. Он никогда не пил. А если это и случалось, то потом Крис жалел об этом. Очень жалел.

– Знаешь, меня развозит от одного бокала вина... Так что лучше не стоит, - твёрдым голосом произносит Криштиану, ужасаясь тому факту, что человек, сидящий перед ним, казался действительно невинным, и тогда, на дне рождения, вырубился, сидя в кресле, а сейчас предлагает напиться. Роналду прикрывает глаза, ощущая дежавю. Несколько недель назад, когда эта заварушка только началась, Рамос точно так же предлагал ему выпить, и у испанца получилось уговорить вингера, несмотря на его потуги отказаться, да и Пилар делала то же самое, ведь она знала, и помнила то, что случилось год назад. А Серхио, по всей видимости, не получил урока, но и сам португалец не был лучше. Когда умер отец, он зарёкся, что не будет пить что-то крепче лёгкого столового вина, которое он, по совместительству, терпеть не мог. А что же получается? Нужно ли ему меняться? И не важно, в какую сторону, главное - почувствовать что-то новое, только всегда за этим чем-то новым стоит его сын, перед которым он не в праве совершать ошибки – их уже было так много, что пришлось бы молить о прощении до скончания веков.

– Ты действительно так думаешь? – Хамес многозначительно приподнимает бровь, слыша, как дверь в одну из комнат тихонько закрылась. – Скажи мне, Ронни, _за чем_ ты пришёл?

– Ты пытаешься мной манипулировать? Не выйдет, – горько усмехается Крис, понимая, что это самая лживая ложь, которую он когда-либо говорил. 

Взгляд Роналду затуманивается, он смотрит прямо перед собой, сквозь колумбийца, принимая, кажется, самое страшное решение в свое жизни. С Рамосом они были слишком одинаковыми, настолько похожими, что это было ещё одним толчком к разрыву, а с Хамесом, теперь уж точно, были разными. Или это точно такой же мираж, какой напускал на себя полузащитник? И на самом деле Криштиану ничем от него не отличался, подавляя свою истинную сущность неосознанно? После того, чему его научила жизнь, через то, что прошёл, это кажется вполне себе разумным объяснением. Он хочет быть чистым, хочет нормальной жизни, нормальных отношений, хочет, чтобы у его ребёнка всё было не так, как у отца – мальчик не должен знать горя. Вот только душа португальца очернялась всё больше с каждой секундой, проведённой в одной комнате с Родригесом.

__

– Давай, Ронни, ты разве не рад за меня? – почти обиженно подначивает Рамос.

– Вовсе нет, ты же знаешь – я не пью. Даже по таким случаям, – отмахивается Криштиану, не спуская взгляда с кроватки, в которой лежит маленький мальчик – его голову покрывает детский пушок, ресницы чёрные-чёрные, и глаза такие большие... Явно доставшиеся ему от матери.

– Ой, кому ты рассказываешь. Вспомни, как праздновал свой первый гол за Реал, и успокойся, святоша, – Роналду закатывает глаза, старательно игнорируя это замечание. – А когда родился Криш? 

– Заткнись. Просто заткнись, – усмехается португалец. Да, будучи молодым, он мог пренебречь собственными принципами, и сейчас ему это казалось дикостью. Самой настоящей дикостью.

– Знаешь, это просто неприлично. Сегодня такой день. А ты отказываешь мне, самому счастливому человеку... Несправедливо.

– Что ж... ладно! Но за последствия отвечаешь ты, – Крис тыкает указательным пальцем в грудь испанца, и тот, довольно улыбнувшись, протягивает вингеру бокал белого вина. – И да – только один, – добавляет мужчина и делает глоток, не отводя взгляда от малыша. – Всё ради тебя, Серхио-младший. 

Проходит ещё несколько часов, гости начинают постепенно расходиться по домам, а Крис, как бы он этого не хотел, просто не может. Рамос, вопреки всему, споил его, после чего Роналду решил, что больше никогда не позволит защитнику наливать себе. Если одни от алкоголя становились бойкими, почти сходящими с ума, то он превращался в овощ, несущий разносортный несусветный бред, который всегда так веселил испанца.

Криштиану лежит на кровати, упираясь взглядом в потолок и бубня под нос проклятия. Что подумает Ирина, когда он вернётся домой? Если вернётся... Девушка не любила подобные семейные сборища, да и времени на посещения их у неё было не больше, чем у португальца, но он просто не мог отказать своему другу. А если подумать – годом ранее сорвался в Барселону, точно так же, праздновать рождение Тьяго, которого он видел очень редко и был крайне этим недоволен, но уже тогда знал, что Анто испытывает к нему неприязнь.

Мужчина чувствует, что мозг совсем плывёт, перед глазами всё шатается, ходит ходуном; что начинает кружится голова, тогда Крис зажмуривается и расслабляется. Напуская на себя спокойствие. К чёрту всё – он остаётся здесь, пока не выспится, но уже буквально через пять минут он чувствует, что кто-то усаживается рядом, приподнимает его голову и опускает себе на колени. Криштиану что-то мямлит, устаиваясь поудобнее. 

– Плохой, плохой Серхио, – причитает женский голос. – Зачем же ты согласился на это?

– М? – мычит Криштиану, открывая глаза и старательно стараясь сфокусировать взгляд на лице девушки, находящемся сантиметрах в тридцати от него. 

– Бедный Ронни, я постелю тебе в гостевой спальне.

– Угу... - довольно улыбается Роналду, притираясь затылком к ногам девушки, ощущая, как сонливость одолевает его, вот только грудь горит, а желудок продолжает крутить и выворачивать наизнанку, но португалец пытливо не обращает на это внимания. Больше никакого алкоголя. Никогда в жизни. 

– Чем это вы тут заняты? – в подсознание нападающего врывается мужской голос, немного раздражённый, немного насмешливый, немного удивлённый.

– Признайся, Серхио, он тебя предупреждал, а ты опять не слушал! В таком состоянии я его не отпущу. Даже если ты его повезёшь. Так что тащи свою задницу наверх и застели ему постель. 

– Но...

– Сейчас же, не то уволю, – смеётся девушка, поглаживая Криштиану по голове. 

– Уволишь? – тем же тоном уточняет мужчина. – Откуда?

– С поста домработницы, а ну живо пошел отсюда! – беззлобно бросает она, наверняка продолжая улыбаться. 

– Ладно-ладно, – примирительно произносит испанец. – Давай сюда этого клоуна, – Роналду чувствует, как женщина аккуратно поднимается, стараясь его не тревожить, но с губ португальца срывается очередная порция матерщины, потом он чувствует, что его уже менее осторожными движениями переворачивают на живот, а затем и вовсе поднимают на руки и перекидывают через плечо. – Вот же слоняра! Похудел бы, а то «я не пью – я не пью», - Крис чувствует, как чья-то ладонь с силой впечатывается ему в зад, и издает очередной смешок.

– Крис. Крис! – зовёт Хамес, щёлкая пальцами перед носом нападающего. Который непонимающе моргает, а потом возвращается к действительности, пряча слишком волнующие воспоминания на задворках своего подсознания. Он не хотел и не хочет это вспоминать – слишком больно. Мужчина, неожиданно для самого себя, хватает бокал и опрокидывает жидкость себе в горло, поморщившись и едва не поперхнувшись. Затем, совершенно не обращая внимания на Родригеса, он поднимает бутылку и начинает пить прямо из горла, зажмурившись и не дыша. – Что происходит? – взволнованно интересуется колумбиец, но это волнение очень наигранное, совсем неправдивое.

– Предупреди Даниэлу, что я остаюсь.

– С чего это? – удивляется Хамес.

– Ты даже не представляешь, дорогой, насколько пьяным я могу быть с пары глотков этого, – Крис указывает на бутылку.

– Чувствуй себя как дома, – немного помедлив, соглашается полузащитник, сверля почерневшим взглядом португальца, и тот с готовностью поднимается с места, наблюдая, как колумбиец покидает комнату, после чего он спокойно достаёт мобильник, набирает сообщение, отправляет его Кришу. Что он творит? Зачем? Просто запутался, прячется за ребяческими поступками, не может решить всё как взрослый человек, но ведь Серхио тоже сдался? Или просто решил подождать, пока Роналду разберётся в себе и попробует простить его?

Родригес возвращается через несколько минут, протягивая Крису сменную одежду и маленький ключ. Португалец вертит железяку в руках, а потом вопросительно приподнимает брови, придерживаясь за спинку стула.

– Это от твоей комнаты. Знаешь, Саломея очень любопытная, и мне ни к чему, чтобы с ней что-то случилось.

– Что-то случилось, это я?

– Нет, это мебель и всякие побрякушки, – теперь понятно, почему большая часть дверей была наглухо закрыта, и Роналду невольно вспоминает самое раннее детство Криша – тот, как и любой другой ребёнок, тоже тянул руки, куда не следует, но никогда особо не проказничал.

Хамес стоит на месте, а затем подставляет ладонь, и Криштиану непонимающе открывает рот, тогда Родригес объясняет ему, что неплохо было бы поставить машину не то чтобы в гараж, но хотя бы за забор. Роналду пожимает плечами и отдаёт собственное авто в полное распоряжение колумбийцу, да и ему сейчас глубоко всё равно, что с тем произойдёт. Его волнует только он и полузащитник. Опять это чёртово дежавю, и глубоко в душе он понимает, что очень, очень скоро он переспит с Хамесом, по собственному желанию, или же вновь поддастся его очарованию. Было ли оно похоже на то, что исходило от Серхио? Ни в коем случае.

Крис бредёт по коридору в поисках своего ночлега, и, проходя мимо окна, улавливает, что колумбиец действительно не затевал ничего гадкого – он аккуратно паркуется у выезда и, поставив авто на сигнализацию, идёт в сторону дома, поэтому Криштиану поторапливается и, наконец, провернув ключик в замке, оказывается в просто обставленной комнате: в центре – двуспальная кровать, низенькие тумбочки, шкаф и огромное окно, занимающее всю стену и занавешенное белым, матовым тюлем. Роналду ждёт, когда появится Хамес: пять, десять, пятнадцать минут, но того всё нет и нет. На улице уже темно – стрелки часов указывают на одиннадцать, так что, как полагает португалец, Криш ему уже не ответит. В доме стоит тишина: видимо, и мать с дочерью тоже давно спят, а он... А он всё не понимает, как оказался здесь.

Мужчина чувствует, что алкоголь почти завладел его разумом, и тогда протирает глаза тыльной стороной ладони, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы всё оставалось на месте, а не прыгало вверх тормашками. Колумбиец будто бы испарился, а, может быть, тоже лёг спать? Ведь завтрашнюю тренировку никто не отменял... 

– Вот же блять, – ругается Роналду и, тихонько выйдя в коридор с одним полотенцем в руках, идёт на поиски ванной комнаты, которая, когда он её замечает, оказывается совсем маленькой... Или же просто кажется таковой в сравнении с ванной португальца. Криштиану не удосуживается запереть дверь и, скинув одежду, забирается в душевую кабину, тыкая на все кнопки подряд и не понимая, почему вода не льётся. Спустя пять минут Крис добивается хотя бы тоненькой струйки и, повесив лейку на штатив и едва не поскользнувшись, усаживается на специальный выступ и упирается лбом в тонированное стекло. 

Португалец устало сутулится: вода стекает по волосам, попадает в глаза и рот, но зато не позволяет совсем провалиться в забытье, и только благодаря ей Криштиану ещё держится. Мужчина не слышит, как дверь открывается, не видит, как кто-то заходит внутрь, останавливается по другую сторону тёмного стекла, а затем заглядывает.

\- Вот ты где, – с притворным облегчением выдыхает Хамес, а затем, так и оставив кабинку незакрытой, по-турецки усаживается на пол прямо перед ней. Роналду недовольно морщится, когда холодный воздух проходит по его коже. – Скажи, зачем ты напился? – без намёка на сожаление обвиняет Родригес. 

– За-захотелось, – запинаясь, отзывается вингер.

– Тебе включить воду? Нормально? – это звучит мягче, но всё так же гипнотизирующе и устрашающе.

– Угу.

Колумбиец поднимается на ноги, набирает на панели управления какую-то комбинацию, напор увеличивается в несколько раз, и Крис облегчённо вздыхает, фокусируясь помутневшим взглядом на полузащитнике, который вновь занял свое место.

– Почему я здесь? – чуть твёрже проговаривает Криштиану, всё еще глотая последнюю букву каждого слова.

– Ты хотел, чтобы я тебе отсосал, - ни капельки не смутившись, отвечает Родригес, поблёскивая темными глазами. Его волосы, которые топорщились в разные стороны, и хищная полуулыбка делали его похожим на дьяволёнка. – Ты расскажешь мне, что происходит? Что с _тобой_ происходит? 

– Когда-нибудь, – кивает португалец. – Но большую часть правды ты знаешь.

– Про то, что ты голубой? – хмыкает полузащитник. – Тогда...

– Вовсе нет. Не в этом смысле, – с закрытыми глазами усмехается Роналду, вжимаясь в стенку душевой кабины и радуясь, что вода хлещет очень сильно и заглушает звук его учащённого от спиртного сердцебиения.

– Тогда...

– Ты был с мужчинами? Ты их? Или они тебя?– прерывает Криштиану колумбийца, кажется, ошарашивая его и безмерно этому радуясь, только в глубине души, а лицо его остаётся таким же неизменным.

– Да, – одно слово – ответ на все вопросы.

– Тогда трахни меня. Сейчас, – предлагает мужчина, принимая окончательное решение и подумывая о том, что все его отношения, по большей части, начинаются именно так – спонтанно, иногда – навеселе. Хамес, чуть помедлив, встаёт на ноги, на его лице проступает плохо скрываемое замешательство, но он-то уж точно не поступится собственными принципами и убеждениями. Парень проворачивает замок на входной двери и с силой дёргает, проверяя – не откроется ли она.

Криштиану выпрямляется, снова протирая глаза и смахивая с них воду, которая тут же натекает снова, и картинка становится расплывчатой, мутной и двоящейся. Роналду прикрывает лицо ладонью, защищаясь от тугих струй. Он действительно согласился, полузащитник был совсем не против той роли, что уготовила ему судьба, и понял это давно, ещё в автобусе, когда Крис воспользовался им в своих целях, когда португалец действительно думал, что Родригес им увлечён, и да, это было так, только эта увлечённость больше напоминает физическую, чем эмоциональную. Именно такую увлечённость жаждал вингер, и он её получит. Он знает, что получит. И пусть если это обернется бедой, какой бы то ни было, он, хотя бы, сможет _пожить_ так, как ему хочется.

Хамес становится напротив португальца, не позаботившись о том, чтобы снять пижамные штаны, и только когда они намокают, а происходит это очень быстро, парень раздражённо цепляется за пояс и дёргает вниз, прилагая немало усилий, чтобы окончательно избавиться от липкой одежды. Криштиану протягивает подрагивающую руку, чтобы помочь, но Родригес её останавливает, мол, сам справится, чему Крис несказанно рад, ведь сил у него не особо много, да и они ему ещё пригодятся. Отбросив мокрые треники в сторону, колумбиец задерживает дыхание, когда холодные брызги попадают на обнажённую кожу, и он мог встать ровно под душ, чтобы согреться, но тот не менее ледяной. Тогда полузащитник удивляется, как Криштиану ещё не замёрз, но, приглядевшись, видит – посиневшие губы мелко дрожат. Полузащитник жалостливо провёл по волосам мужчины и прибавил горячую воду, настолько сильно, что уже через несколько минут Роналду начинает возмущенно изгибаться, чтобы не обжечься, его лицо краснеет, и Родригес встречается с на мгновение прояснившимся взглядом.

– Хочешь меня поджарить? Тогда изволь делать это не таким способом, – язвительно бросает Крис заплетающимся языком, и Хамес, улыбнувшись, настраивает нормальную температуру. Он знает, что португалец любит плавать, возможно, жить без этого не может, и он полностью солидарен с ним в этом вопросе, поэтому струи, хлещущие по спине, добавляли остроты ощущениям. 

Согревшись, Родригес опускается на колени перед Крисом, который знает, что произойдёт дальше, ведь, как он сам выразился, именно за этим сюда и пришёл, а получил нечто большее. Колумбиец сказал, что уже был когда-то с мужчинами, и Криштиану уверен – без обязательств, просто секс, с привкусом мимолётной увлечённости. Парень кладёт руку на загорелое бедро португальца и требовательно проводит до колена, заставляя отвести его в сторону. То же самое Хамес делает и со второй ногой, пробегаясь пальцами по золотистой коже, после чего остаются белые следы, которые мгновенно исчезают. 

Будь португалец сейчас в другом состоянии, то не позволил бы полузащитнику делать что-то без его согласия, он бы точно руководил процессом, но сейчас был настолько обессилен, что ему самому кажется, будто он немощный старик, или бездомный, который вновь надрался дешёвым алкоголем, чтобы благополучно избавиться от этого мира хотя бы на время. Криштиану разводит ноги, и Родригес протискивается между ними, после чего нападающий по инерции сжимает бёдра, обхватывая колумбийца за пояс, и тот, поёрзав, ослабляет и без того несильную хватку вингера, взглядом прося его просто расслабиться, что он и делает, подставляя лицо под струи воды, закрывая глаза и откидываясь назад. Крис чувствует, как ладони колумбийца продолжают скользить по его телу, но в голове лишь проносится, что завтра у того будут синяки на коленях, что может вызвать массу подозрений, правда, не в их сторону... Начнётся эпоха многозначительных шуточек, ведь мало кто из мадридистов умеет держать язык за зубами. 

Хамес чуть медленнее проводит ладонью по животу, спускаясь к гладко выбритому лобку, а затем его рука ложится на едва возбуждённый член и проводит по всей длине, отчего тот вздрагивает, постепенно увеличиваясь в размере и твердея. Вскоре Криштиану расслабляется полностью, вздрагивая и подаваясь бёдрами вперед, навстречу ленивым прикосновениям колумбийца. Крис чувствует, как Родригес настойчиво удерживает его на месте, но решив, что поддаваться всё же не в его правилах, сопротивляется, навязывая полузащитнику свой темп. Виски ещё не выветрился из головы, продолжая пагубно действовать на вингера, а тот и вовсе удивлен, что вообще в состоянии заниматься тем, чем сейчас пытается. И да, Хамес сдаётся, понимая, что португалец не остановится.

Парень опускает руку, наклоняясь чуть ближе и проводя кончиком языка по затвердевшему члену Криса, а затем обхватывает его губами, и, плотно сжав, проталкивает за щёку, отчего вингер вздрагивает, гортанно рыкнув. Роналду запускает пальцы в волосы Родригеса, тянет за них, прижимая колумбийца ещё ближе, и тот с готовностью поддаётся, буквально на секунду отстранившись и вызывающие облизывая губы, смакуя пряный привкус человеческой плоти:

– Ты хотел минет? Ты его получишь, – теперь рот колумбийца ещё настойчивее, и, кажется, становится еще горячее, а вода, попадающая на обнажённое тело, действительно доставляет еще больше удовольствия. Тогда Криштиану без стеснения позволяет себе один-единственный протяжный стон, который немного ослабляет бурлящее внутри чувство, а Хамес, будто бы в попытке услышать этот звук снова, поднимает руку и сжимает мошонку португальца, массируя яички пальцами. – Давай же, Крис, сделай это ещё раз, – снова подаё голос колумбиец, и Крис не сдерживается, бессильно открывая рот и выдыхая, но даже после этого он бы не осмелился сравнивать Рамоса и Родригеса, уж слишком они были разные, что в плане характера, что в сексе. 

Криштиану чувствует, что _такими_ темпами он слишком быстро подойдет к концу, но как бы он себя ни сдерживал, чувствует, что Хамес сам не позволит ему кончить слишком рано. Яйца набухают, тяжелеют, а член болезненно пульсирует, вторя настойчивым влажным движениям колумбийца, и тот, в конечном итоге, отпускает мошонку и отстраняется, проталкивая пальцы в рот и посасывая, встречаясь взглядом с измождённым вингером, который всем своим видом просит, чтобы Родригес либо не останавливался, либо позволил ему кончить. 

Полузащитник снова припадает к члену нападающего, чувствуя, как его собственная плоть затвердела, а внизу живота собирался сгусток, похожий на нетерпение и желающий разрядки. Роналду вновь ощущает, как мягкие губы колумбийца двигаются по его стволу, постепенно ускоряясь и набирая почти бешеный темп. Мужчина снова срывается на стон, когда скользкий палец Хамеса касается анального отверстия, чуть надавливая и принимаясь массировать круговыми движениями. Парень определённо знает, что делает. 

Криштиану подставляется под Хамеса, чуть смещая бёдра и стараясь, чтобы палец скользнул в него. Родригес понимает его без слов и не заставляет долго ждать, и когда входит на все три фаланги, тут же начинает двигаться, не давая Крису возможности привыкнуть. Нападающий выгибается дугой, больно ударяясь затылком о стекло и едва не соскальзывая с сидения, тогда он неудачно закидывает голову, и вода попадает прямо в открытый рот. Роналду давится, сплёвывая жидкость и бубня под нос ругательства, через каждое второе срываясь на блаженный стон.

– _Más alto, más fuerte!_ ***** – требует колумбиец, отстраняясь, и Криштиану подыгрывает, чуть ли не крича. 

Родригес, довольный выполнением собственной просьбы, закрывает глаза и глупо улыбается, подставляясь под тёплые струи лицом: вода стекает по плечам, груди, животу, и дразняще, даже немного отталкивающе щекочет его пах, заставляя незамедлительно добавить второй палец. Криштиану с придыханием подаётся навстречу, чувствуя, как средний кончиком коротко остриженного ногтя упирается в простату. Решив, что португалец довольно хорошо растянут, Хамес выдёргивает оба пальца, а затем резко возвращает обратно, добавляя третий. 

– _Joder, fácil!_ ****** – шипит Крис, на что Родригес только пожимает плечами, но действия замедляет, позволяя Роналду привыкнуть. – Так-то лучше, – выдыхает вингер, но полузащитник не продолжает, он отстраняется, проводя ладонью по промежности португальца и успокаивая саднящее отверстие.

Хамес поднимается на ноги и спускается на пол, и Криштиану критически осматривает его колени – болезненно красные.

– Эротично, – кивает он, и колумбиец, ухмыльнувшись, манит его пальцем. Крис, оперевшись на стеклянную стенку, чуть пошатнувшись, встаёт следом и вылезает из кабинки, оступаясь на мокром полу, в том месте, где собралась огромная лужа. 

Крис подходит к Родригесу, но тот жестом останавливает его, а потом, положив руку на плечо, разворачивает к себе спиной. Он хочет стоя? Криштиану думает, что для колумбийца это бы была лёгкая победа. Он разворачивается, а затем, на манеру полузащитника, становится на колени, вновь пошатнувшись, после чего он наклоняется вперед и упирается ладонями в скользкий пол. Хамес иронично присвистывает, но не делает ничего против.

Парень пристраивается сзади, задевая головкой сжатую дырочку, но после всего, что он с ней проделал, достаточно податливую. Положив руку на спину португальца, Родригес притягивает мужчину к себе, и тот, шире расставив ноги, чувствует, что член медленно проникает внутрь. Чересчур медленно. Португалец охает, когда ощущение жжения усиливается, превращаясь в режущую боль.

– Стоп-стоп-стоп, – выдыхает он, отстраняясь. – Больно, - Крис качает головой, через силу удерживая себя на месте – как бы ему сейчас хотелось распластаться прямо здесь и уснуть, но пока он не почувствует себя полностью удовлетворённым – не сдвинется с места.

Родригес, прислушавшись к словам Криштиану, останавливается, собирая во рту немного слюны, а затем, плюнув на свободную ладонь, размазывает ее по всей длине, и делает очередную попытку, которая оказывается не менее сложной, но не такой болезненной. Роналду закусывает щёку, а затем, прокусив, стискивает зубы, чтобы перетерпеть боль, и когда колумбийцу удаётся проникнуть только наполовину, он замирает, чувствуя, как напряжённые горячие мышцы сдавливают его член, в попытке вытолкнуть обратно. 

– Давай, – командует Крис, вновь проглотив последнюю букву, и колумбиец продвигается ещё дальше, до тех пор, пока не упирается в зад нападающего. Дав тому ещё немного привыкнуть, Хамес начинает толкать бёдрами, понимая, что на некоторое время он потерял контроль над Криштиану, после чего эта игра стала действительно очень захватывающей, и, подзуживаемый этими мыслями, Родригес врывается в португальца всё сильнее, доводя того до исступления. 

Роналду кажется, что прошло бесконечно много времени, а Родригес так и не устал, вбиваясь в его тело. Должно быть, сказывается возраст, с лёгкой иронией думает Криштиану, старательно отодвигая этот вопрос на задворки своего сознания. Крис висит на краю уже пару десятков минут, это точно, чувствует, как яйца звенят, как кровь на бешеной скорости проносится по выступающим на члене венам, да к тому же, Хамес не делает бездумных движений, покачивая бёдрами по странной траектории, что его плоть задевает простату дважды. 

Локти Криса подгибаются, того и гляди он встретится собственной физиономией со скользким мокрым полом, который, к сожалению, от этого мягче не становится, и, видимо, почувствовав это, колумбиец протягивает руку и цепляется за плечо вингера, удерживая того на месте, а второй ладонью обхватывая отяжелевший член португальца. Резкими движениями парень стимулирует Криштиану, мягко массируя головку, а когда зубы полузащитника слабо смыкаются на шее вингера, тот понимает – Хамес сам еле сдерживается, хотя и старательно это скрывает.

В конечном итоге, с силой войдя в Роналду, Родригеса накрывает оргазм, за ним следует и Крис, осознавая, что чужое семя внутри него, и находя подобный финал даже очень заманчивым, видимо, потому, что никто до колумбийца не обыгрывал его _так_. Криштиану отползает в сторону, позволяя Хамесу развалиться в холодной луже, и, едва поднявшись на ноги, мужчина облокачивается на ближайшую стену, скрещивая руки на груди. Всё, чего он сейчас хочет, так это поскорее оказаться в кровати, но у него осталось незаконченное дело: либо _подобное_ продолжается на его условиях, либо они забывают о случившемся прямо здесь и сейчас, а затем Криштиану вызывает такси и уезжает домой, плюнув на машину и все проблемы. На данный момент важно только _здесь_ и _сейчас_.

– Учти, дорогой, если я позволяю тебе себя трахать, то это не значит, что этого не может делать кто-то другой, - довольно резко начинает португалец, считая, что не время для церемоний, и, хотя алкоголь всё ещё даёт о себе знать, мужчина чувствует себя увереннее.

– Ты позволяешь? – удивляется колумбиец, запуская палец в белёсую субстанцию прямо у него под боком, а затем, не разрывая зрительного контакта с вингером, слизывает семя, мечтательно закатывая глаза. 

– Да, – кивает Криштиану, и хотя он не полностью уверен в своих словах, они кажутся наиболее правдивыми, а когда понимает, что в них нет ни капли любви... и это нисколько не кажется странным.

***

Лео отчаялся ждать ответа от Криштиану и перестал ему названивать – не было смысла. Похоже, Роналду действительно впал в депрессию и вырубил телефон, вот только когда он вновь включит его, то там будет поджидать очередная громкая новость, и теперь уже правдивая. Но об этом не нужно никому знать, ведь так? Антонелла, в свою очередь, уже вовсю обсуждала этот факт со своими сподвижницами, не переставая хихикать ни на минуту.

Месси определённо нужно принять какое-то решение, вот только выбор был слишком велик, а некоторые пункты и вовсе слишком заманчивы, чтобы просто так от них отказаться. Но, как бы то ни было, он должен поступить мудро, иначе они с Анто погубят друг друга. Лионель слышит, как голос женщины стих, значит, сейчас или никогда. И пусть над ним посмеются, пусть посчитают дураком, но, кажется, тогда Криштиану был действительно прав, хоть и не говорил всерьёз. Да в Сарагосе ничего не произошло всерьёз.

Аргентинец заходит в гостиную и усаживается на кресло прямо напротив Антонеллы, которая мирно лежит на диване, укутавшись в плед и листая какой-то журнал. Плед. В мае. Да, она определённо беременна, что, в данном случае, только на руку каталонцу. Хотя этот ребенок и не был желанным для него, мужчина должен заботиться о своей семье, какие бы времена она ни переживала.

– Я не хочу, чтобы наши дети росли во всём этом, – нападающий многозначительно приподнимает брови, когда Анто обращает на него свой взгляд. Сейчас вокруг нет никого и ничего, кроме них двоих. Лео считает подобные мысли слишком утопическими, но разве не так выглядит настоящая влюблённая пара? Вот только от любви до ненависти один шаг, и они, вдвоём, давно его сделали. 

– Да, но ты сам всё для этого делаешь, – хмыкает девушка, даже смутно не представляя, на что намекает её «возлюбленный».

– Не переводи стрелки. Я хочу серьёзно поговорить.

– Угу, как же, – Антонелла, видимо, может вспоминать только те разы, когда у Лео всё шло не так гладко, как хотелось: из-за неудачных поражений, из-за того, что подставлял команду, он срывался на девушку, ещё будучи в хороших с ней отношениях. Анто видит – он вспомнил. Вновь пережил то глубокое чувство вины – и немного расслабляется.

– Я хочу всё изменить, – она кивает. – Разве ты не желаешь того же? 

– Иногда, – нехотя соглашается девушка, и Лионель слышит, что впервые за последние несколько месяцев её голос действительно стал нормальным, стал таким, каким был до рождения Тьяго. 

– Я подумал: может, нам стоит воспользоваться услугами... семейного психолога? – выдаёт мужчина, нехотя смакуя выражение ужаса на лице женщины.

– Мозгоправа? Серьёзно, Лео? – недоверчиво спрашивает она, вновь ощетинившись, но видит, что Лионель абсолютно уверен в своих словах.

– Серьёзно.

Молчание. Она молчит несколько минут. Лежит, закрыв глаза, и думает. И по такому её поведению, Месси не знает, что она ответит. Тогда в голове начинают возникать идеи о том, чтобы потащить её туда насильно, но парень быстро отметает эти мысли, запуская пятерню во взъерошенные волосы.

– Ищи его сам, – рявкает девушка и демонстративно отворачивается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мартин Аткинскон - английский рефери, главный судья на первой встрече Реала и Ювентуса, прошедшей в Турине.  
> **Катеначчо - тактическая схема в игре, акцентируемая на обороне.  
> ***La pulga - исп. Блоха (прозвище Лионеля Месси, которое он получил еще в детстве).  
> ****Лилиана Катя Авейру - сестра Криштиану Роналду, португальская певица, выступающая под сценическим именем Ronalda.  
> *****Más alto, más fuerte - исп. Громче, громче!  
> ******Joder, fácil! - исп. Черт, полегче!  
> ________________
> 
> Die Antwood - Rich Bitch  
> My Darkest Days - Set it on fire  
> Benny Benassi - Satisfaction  
> Lloyd Banks feat. 50 cent - On fire  
> Akon feat. Ray Levender - Against the grain


	9. «Promise me» или «Эффект бабочки». Часть 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Просто скажи, что любишь меня.
> 
> – Я...
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
> Агония прощаний, кладбищенские рвы.   
> Вчера с тобой прощались, вчера еще кончались,   
> Сегодня мы мертвы. 
> 
> Как поезд похоронный, причалы и перроны.   
> Рука платок уронит - и ты уже вдали.   
> Живыми нас хоронят на двух концах земли.
> 
> _Мигель Эрнандес*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumbler! Only football slash stuff: [hymenaeos](http://SBinfo.ru/1447078320)

Единственное, что хоть как-то затуманивало потуги разума овладеть Криштиану, что хоть как-то помогало ему отвлечься на протяжении всего дня... Он вовремя приехал на тренировку, но был крайне удивлён тем, что Хамес отказался ехать вместе с ним – возможно? ради того, чтобы не вызывать лишние подозрения, но у какого нормального человека они возникнут? Разве что у Серхио, вопрос о котором до сих пор остаётся открытым, а времени для его решения все никак не найдётся. Мужчина упорно пытался отвлечься от всего на Вальдебебасе, но как только он увидел Рамоса, как только он увидел Родригеса, в голове начали возникать смазанные, мелькающие образы, а всякий раз, как Анчелотти пытался донести что-то до вингера, ему приходилось нередко повышать голос. Да, после подобного дня главный тренер точно подумает, что путь в финал мадридистам закрыт.

Но не все себя вели так, как Крис, нет – многие начали приходить в себя после поражения в Турине, хотя все ещё были расстроены, и Роналду задаётся вопросом: а что было бы с ним, будь он в сознании? Будь он совершенно свободен ото всех проблем? Смог бы он восстанавливаться так же быстро? Нападающий знает ответ, и он отрицательный, так что у всего есть свои плюсы, даже если они не так очевидны и значительны. Криштиану чувствует на себе тяжёлый взгляд, но как только он поворачивается в поисках его источника, чувство тут же испаряется, и остаётся только гадать: Серхио или Хамес? Выбор невелик, а на остальных соклубников он бы и подумать не мог, разве что на Икера, но его бы взгляд был скорее разочарованным, сочувственным, а что касается двух других – злость, недоверие. 

Португалец бредёт по парковке, прикрывая глаза ладонью – солнце беспощадно печёт, настолько беспощадно, что над асфальтом, будто над костром, зависает размытое марево. Открыв машину, Роналду решительно забирается внутрь. И стоит только отвести взгляд от главного входа в тренировочный центр, как мысли в очередной раз взрываются, они давят, давят слишком сильно. Сколько он не был дома? Шестнадцать? Восемнадцать часов? Криш только вернулся, и в этот же день вингер позволил себе самую жуткую оплошность – он поддался. И кому? Действительно, кому? Или, может быть, чему? Хамесу или собственному разуму? Но, раз то была игра – кто же выиграл?

В первом случае всё весьма неоднозначно: Криштиану, вопреки собственным принципам, напился, возможно потому, что хотел убежать от всего, но есть и другая сторона медали – Родригес, который мог стать причиной случившегося – его необъяснимое давление, которое хотелось смягчить хоть как-то. Во втором случае Роналду просто понадобилась свобода, свобода мыслей, или хотя бы некая неопределённость. Он хотел доказать самому себе, что может принимать верные решения, вот только чаще всего эти «верные» решения не приводят ни к чему хорошему. Один раз это уже случилось, случится и ещё: ровно так же, месяц назад, он выпил, он поддался на провокации, переспал, и через несколько недель оказался брошенным, втоптанным в самое гадкое дерьмо, после чего возникает некая паранойя, и эта паранойя заключается в колумбийце. Ведь ему не составит труда сделать то же самое, и, должно быть, это никак не подействует на полузащитника, должно быть, он останется при своем мнении и просто перевернёт следующую страницу в собственной жизни, а Крис останется для него только товарищем по команде.

Но не этого-то он и хотел? Разве не об этом лелеял только одну мысль? Или же теперь, когда разум немного прояснился, мужчина окунулся в реальность? Он помнит, каким голосом ответил: «Да», – и это говорил не он, а кто-то другой, и этот кто-то другой нравился Крису больше, чем нынешний он. Мужчина на секунду прикрывает глаза, думая только о том, что произошедшее вчера было правильным, что это лучшее решение: быть грязным проще, чем непорочным и принципиальным, и вот, когда он смотрит на себя в зеркало заднего вида, то находит собственное отражение гораздо более диким, слишком требовательным и слишком равнодушным, отчего оно становится противоречивым, но разве настоящий Крис не противоречив? 

Криштиану смотрит на часы – время приближается к обеду, но корпусы тренировочной базы давным-давно опустели, и хотя Роналду хотел как можно раньше вернуться домой, чтобы загладить вину перед сыном, он решительно покидает Вальдебебас последним – ему так хочется вернуться в норму, вернуться к своей обычной жизни, и задержки – неотъемлемая их часть. Если футбол – не только профессия, но и стиль жизни, и Роналду для себя определённо избрал второй вариант, так что на поле, в полной тишине, когда вокруг ни души – есть только он, мяч и ворота – мог расслабиться. Сегодня – один из таких дней, только после всего, что португалец наворотил, расслабиться получилось только лишь наполовину. Он знает – не хватает поддержки, но у кого он её может попросить? Двое исключительных мадридистов отпадают, и хотя с одним из них отношения наладились (но только лишь на треть), он оказался не тем человеком, он оказался хищником, совершенно равнодушным к своим жертвам, и после ночи, проведённой в доме этого зверя, Крис действительно ощущает себя жертвой, которая не может выпутаться из паутины, как бы этого ни хотела.

Лео, само собой, не входит в число тех людей, способных помочь, ведь Криштиану не может повесить на него ещё и свои проблемы, зная, что у того собственных по горло. Может быть, Кроос смог бы его выслушать, но он тоже отпадает – парень только влился в команду, а посвяти его в излишние подробности – будет чувствовать себя неуютно, опять же – это станется виной португальца. Слишком во многом он виноват, или это просто видимость и стечение обстоятельств? Как бы то ни было, он ощущает именно первое, а взять Икера, или мать, или Анчи, да кого угодно! Они не смогут, просто не смогут сделать все так, как ему хочется, они не смогут дать ему этого. Нет, никто не способен на подобное. После чего в голове всплывает единственная мысль, единственно желание – умереть. 

Криштиану резко выжимает газ, и _Авентадор*_ трогает с места так, что Роналду буквально вминается в спинку кресла. Путь на удивление свободен, и португалец набирает скорость, петляя по знакомым дорогам. Мужчина знает, что, когда он приедет, снова будет чувствовать себя непривычно. Конечно же, в хорошем смысле, да и на предстоящем матче с Ювентусом Криш обязательно его поддержит, что должно хорошо сказаться на игре, но Роналду уже ни в чём не может быть уверен, особенно в себе и правильности своих действий. Может, стоит бросить всё? А именно – Хамеса, эту дурацкую идею поиска родственной души? И Родригес определённо ею не является , но есть в нём что-то, что заставляет хотеть этого парня ещё больше. И, как полагает Криштиану, колумбиец руководствуется теми же самыми мыслями.

Когда Крис выезжает на финишную прямую, то неосознанно сбавляет скорость. Неужели он боится встречи? Встречи с самым родным ему человеком? Или это просто стыд? Одно из двух, но Криштиану не знает ответ, и от этого становится только хуже. 

Вдалеке виднеется крыша дома, очень отчётливо, а если посмотреть налево, сквозь редкие деревья, то открывается невероятный вид – столица будто бы на ладони, вот только с каждым днём этот город становится для португальца всё более чужим, Мадрид становится для него чужим, тогда и Реал тоже. Или же это вовсе не так? Может. Это очередное наваждение, или очередной кошмарный сон? Когда-нибудь он отсюда уедет, уедет на Мадейру, и проведёт остаток своей жизни там, вот только думать об этом нападающему слишком больно. Мысли причиняют эту самую боль. И она даже не моральная, она ощущается физически, настолько сильно, что Криштиану поражается, как она ещё не сломала его, или это вновь та же невнятность? И на самом деле он состоит лишь из одних осколков, настолько острых, что все те, кто имеют с ним дело – раздирают кожу в кровь, режутся аж до самой кости, а потом бегут, бегут от него без оглядки, как от проказы. 

Когда-то, кажется, совсем давно, бежала Ирина, а через несколько недель точно так же поступил и Лео, хоть и тщательно это скрывал, за ним последовал и Серхио, но только одного человека Криштиану не может винить – это аргентинец, ведь он единственный из всех не побоялся говорить с Роналду, он продолжает доверять ему после всего, пожалуй, даже не задавая лишних вопросов. 

Криштиану подъезжает к воротам, и когда те открываются, мужчина видит, что из дома выбегает черноволосый мальчик, радостно размахивая руками, но мужчина старательно оттягивает момент встречи с ним, и, натянув на лицо наигранную улыбку, он кивает тому в ответ и медленно едет по подъездной дорожке к спуску в гараж. Нет, это вовсе не притворная радость – в груди всё клокочет от нетерпения, только страх от этого слабее не становится, и вингер точно не хочет показывать его Кришу. Нападающий не выбирается из машины, смотря куда-то вдаль, настолько отстранённо, что, кажется, проходит вечность, прежде чем он приходит в себя и выбирается из подземной парковки, поднимаясь по пологому спуску.

– Чемпион? – зовет Крис, оглядываясь по сторонам, и тут ему на спину кто-то запрыгивает, кто-то маленький и весело хохочущий. Португалец улыбается, одной рукой придерживая Криша, который начинает что-то щебетать, но Роналду снова не здесь: он нехотя вспоминает его первую ночь с Серхио – тот запрыгнул на вингера точно так же, едва не свалив с ног чуть поддатого Криштиану. «Идиот, нашёл, с чем сравнивать», – думает нападающий, отметая воспоминания на задворки сознания и играючи стряхивая с себя ребёнка. 

– Папа, папа, идём играть?

– Прямо сейчас? – ужасается Криш, выкатывая глаза и вопросительно вскидывая брови. — Хм... Даже не знаю, стоит ли – такой большой мальчик и просит играть! – задумчиво бубнит вингер, но ребёнка такими шуточками не обманешь, ровно так же, как и его отца.

– Ну, папа, идём! – он заговорщически сверкает тёмными глазами и тянет за руку. – Я хочу плавать!

– Тогда я точно не могу тебе отказать, – серьёзно кивает Роналду, скрывая улыбку. 

Нападающий с умилением наблюдает, как мальчуган мчится через весь участок и скрывается в доме, но даже отсюда Криштиану слышит, как тот радостно сообщает бабушке, что отец вернулся: да, Криш определённо привык к новой обстановке, привык к самому португальцу, ведь в раннем возрасте долгая разлука сильно сказывается на поведении. Вингер топает следом, позабыв о спортивной сумке, оставшейся в машине, но потом решает, что она никуда не денется, да и его телефон тоже, оставшийся в ней. Парень всё ещё не решается включить его, хотя и знает, что увидит там. Лео нервничает, точно нервничает, ведь они всегда, на протяжении тех долгих лет, что знакомы, поддерживали друг друга, особенно в такие сложные периоды. 

Криштиану заходит внутрь и, пряча ключи от машины в карман, следует на звуки голосов, доносящихся с кухни. Роналду облокачивается на косяк, наблюдая за тем, как Криш сидит за столом, за обе щеки уплетая кекс, не удосужившись снять с него бумагу. Мальчик будто бы не жуёт, заглатывая здоровенные куски, а поймав на себе взгляд отца, ускоряется. Мария качает головой и грозит пальцем, чтобы внук ел нормально и не спешил, после чего Крис усмехается, подходит к ребёнку, и, только тот подносит сочный бисквит ко рту, как португалец изловчается и выхватывает оставшийся кусок, на ходу сдёргивая пергаментную бумагу, и закидывает его в рот.

– Папа! Так нечестно! – пищит мальчик, обиженно надувая губы и поворачиваясь к бабушке. – Ба! Ну, скажи ему!

– Нечестно звать отца поплавать, а потом убегать и мять кексы. В одиночку, – парирует Криштиану, невинно хлопая ресницами и демонстративно облизывая губы, испачкавшиеся в сахарной пудре.

– Вот-вот, – подыгрывает Мария. – Как на тренировке? – заботливо интересуется она. – Всё хорошо?

– Да, – кивает Крис, отворачиваясь и стараясь скрыть разочарование, тенью упавшее на лицо.

– Уверен? – взволнованно уточняет женщина, недоверчиво разглядывая сына.

– Абсолютно, – всё так же отвечает вингер.

– Хорошо, тогда хорошо, – задумчиво произносит португалка. – Я пойду, отдохну, чувствую себя неважно. Развлекайтесь, но только чтобы никаких кексов, хватит на сегодня, – усмехается женщина и скрывается в коридоре.

Криш срывается следом за бабушкой, на ходу бросая, чтобы Роналду никуда не уходил, пока тот соберётся, и мужчина не сопротивляется, поворачиваясь лицом к кухонным шкафам, поочерёдно открывая их в поисках тех самых кексов и чувствуя себя проказливым ребёнком, которому запретили сладкое, но он упорно старается отыскать его. В итоге Криштиану всё же добирается до плетёной корзинки, прикрытой салфеткой. Выудив оттуда сразу два здоровенных бисквита, с лихвой посыпанных пудрой, мужчина поочерёдно откусывает от обоих, привалившись к столешнице, а когда доедает всё, сминая десерты едва ли не за пять минут, по-дикарски перегибается через раковину, включает холодную воду и жадно пьёт, чуть не давясь. Но даже это, кажется, совершенно несуразное действие приводит португальца в восторг, наводя на воспоминания о собственном детстве. Роналду подумывает о том, что если сын производит на него такой эффект, то станет для ним спасением, ведь за последние два десятка минут мужчина ни разу не думал о... И вот, стоило только Кришу уйти, как всё дерьмо возвращается. 

Когда мужчина слышит быстрые шаги, приближающиеся к кухне, то встряхивается, старательно возвращая своему лицу беззаботное выражение. Мальчик останавливается в проходе – в свободных шортах, которые сидят немного нелепо из-за неподходящего размера, оказывающегося чуть больше нужного, на плече – полотенце с суперменом, на лице – довольная, нетерпеливая улыбка. Мужчина окидывает Криша оценивающим взглядом и театрально хватается за сердце.

– Идём же, па, идём, – просит Криш, поглядывая на входную дверь и переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

Роналду всё так же наигранно закатывает глаза, устало вздыхает, а потом с воплем: «Поймаю!» срывается с места, и ребёнок с визгом убегает по коридору. Мужчина выбегает из дома и видит, как Криш, сверкая пятками, мчится в сторону бассейна, а потом, бросив полотенце на шезлонг и с громким криком: «Я первее!» прыгает в бассейн, визжа и расплескивая воду. Брызги искрятся в лучах солнца, которое постепенно начинает катиться к горизонту, но прохладнее от этого не становится, наоборот – сейчас самое пекло, когда все нормальные люди, по большей части, сидят в домах, прячась от невыносимой жары, но кто говорит, что семья Криштиану нормальная? Вовсе нет, точно так же, как и его жизнь, она была странной, вроде бы и сплочённой, но всё равно – «недосемьёй», ведь ребёнок всю жизнь прожил без матери, а сам вингер уже отчаялся её найти, да и, возможно, не хотел вовсе, ведь если он вспомнит все предыдущие попытки, то, скорее, зальётся истерическим, надрывным смехом, в котором не будет ни капли веселья.

Криштиану подходит к бассейну и усаживается на шезлонг, аплодируя и подбадривая Криша, который старательно гребёт руками и плывёт вдоль бортика. Сколько бы Роналду смог просидеть _так_? Только наблюдая за своим сыном, не говоря ни слова и наслаждаясь минутами, проведёнными с ним, ведь это приносит только спокойствие, отгораживает от всего насущного, будто щит.

– Смотри, смотри! – кричит Криш, плескаясь и делая несколько неуклюжих гребков наподобие кроля.

– Ух, давай-давай, ещё, – подгоняет нападающий, поднимаясь со своего места и подходя к краю чаши, но вот разум снова отказывается работать нормально, и в памяти всплывают воспоминания о дне жеребьёвки, когда здесь, буквально две недели назад, Серхио… Но нет, это никак нельзя было сравнить с тем, что делал Хамес, и Крису даже на миг показалось – полузащитник действует беспощадно, почти садистски, но как только вингер просил его остановиться, как только он хотел сделать что-то по-своему, Родригес позволял, но ощущение его власти всё же оставалось, даже если Криштиану отказывался в это верить.

Мадридист снимает кроссовки, откидывает их в сторону и усаживается на бортик, опуская ноги в воду – шорты едва не намокают, но когда Криш подныривает и дёргает отца за ногу, тот чуть ли не съезжает в воду, но вовремя хватается за зелёную, коротко остриженную траву. Мальчик всплывает на поверхность и, протерев глаза тыльной стороной ладони, заливается весёлым смехом, тогда улыбка Роналду впервые становится неподдельной.

– Но-но, что это ты задумал? – драматично хмурится Крис, и когда мальчик снова начинает хихикать, Роналду наклоняется вперёд, просовывает руки тому подмышки и, поднапрягшись, вытаскивает ребёнка на траву, пока тот надрывно хохочет и брыкается. – Раз такой хитрый, то я буду ещё хитрее, – ухмыляется мужчина, щекоча мальчика.

– Перестань! Переста-а-ань! – повизгивая, тянет Криш. – Я больше не буду! Честно-честно!

– Поверю, если... Хм, – вингер строит задумчивое выражение, будто бы он решает судьбу всего человечества, а сын, не сводя взгляда со своего отца, напряжённо ждёт. – Будем качать пресс, – заключает мужчина, хитро щурясь, ведь он знает, что ребенок готов бегать, готов отжиматься, но чего-чего, а этого делать он точно не любит.

– Давай сначала ты, – почти умоляюще просит мальчик с надеждой в глазах.

– Ладно, сначала я, но потом точно ты, – соглашается Криштиану, пряча улыбку. – Держи меня, – нападающий аккуратно опускается на спину и сгибает ноги в коленях.

Вингер тайком поглядывает на Криша, который послушно садится рядом и хватает Роналду за лодыжки, но как только мальчик ловит на себе взгляд отца, тот сразу отворачивается и начинает считать, сцепляя руки в замок на затылке и дотягиваясь подбородком до колен. Но не успевает португалец добраться и до десяти, как мальчику наскучивает подобное занятие и он начинает лезть вперёд, пытаясь свалить отца на землю, а на «шестнадцать» он уже забирается к нему на живот, заливисто смеясь.

– И как это понимать? – усмехается нападающий, снимая ребёнка с себя. – Я сделал, теперь ты. С тебя десять, – на этих словах Криш передёргивает плечами, укладываясь точно так же, как это сделал отец. 

Когда мальчик полностью приходит в боевую готовность, то кивает Криштиану:

– Ну, давай! Раз! – начинает мадридист. – Два! Ещё-ещё! – мальчик натужно пыхтит, но выполняет обещанное, отчего лицо отца расплывается в гордой улыбке. – Три! Молодец! Четыре! Пять! Шесть! Умница, совсем чуть-чуть, – подбадривает мужчина, решая, что сейчас, в эту минуту, ему никто не нужен, а если когда-то и возникнет желание чего-то большего, то он не найдёт никого, кто смог бы заменить ему его сына. Никогда. – Семь! Немного. Восемь! Девять! – и пусть это всего лишь игра, дурацкое упражнение, португалец видит в нём нечто большее – Криш по-настоящему любит его, внемлет каждому его слову, слушает только его, считает примером для подражания. – Десять! Ты мой чемпион! – едва не визжа, радуется Крис, заваливаясь на спину вместе с ребёнком и крепко прижимая его к груди. 

Да, определённо _никогда_.

***

Лео возвращается с тренировки вовремя, и, конечно же, Анто не встречает его, нет – она вновь лежит на диване, закутавшись в плед, и смотрит вместе с Тьяго какие-то дурацкие детские мультики, а когда мальчик начинает весело смеяться, женщина растягивает губы в усталой улыбке, но как только видит, что Месси наблюдает за этой вполне обычной, но такой тёплой картиной, недовольно морщится, и мужчина понимает, что _его_ семья никогда не станет прежней. Нападающий напускает на себя равнодушие, разворачивается и уходит, оставляя Антонеллу одну. Почти одну.

День прошёл вполне себе обычно, вот только навязчивые идеи не собирались испаряться из головы Лионеля, и одна из них, одна из самых весомых, касается Неймара. Как бы аргентинец ни хотел оставить все попытки докопаться до истины, это выше его сил. А после того, что он увидел после матча с Баварией: то, как бразилец разговаривал с Хави, то, как держался рядом с ним, то, как внимал каждому его слову, да и сам испанец вёл себя странновато, ведь именно он был «красным цветом» для Нея. Всегда. 

Парень стягивает с себя шорты, футболку, на задней стороне которой образовалось мокрое пятно – жара действительно стоит невыносимая, и хоть ты искупайся в дезодоранте, толку от него будет мало. Нападающий облокачивается на раковину, ощущая дежавю – точно так же, одиноко, в полной тишине он провёл перерыв, приходя в себя, но сейчас, смотря на своё отражение, он видит совершенно другого человека – спокойного, расчётливого, в его глазах не горит тот огонь, только ледяная решительность и непреклонность, щёки не пылают, они бледны, и нет ни намёка на краску. Он похож на приведение, пришедшее из потустороннего мира, но не из того, где всегда белый день, где нет места страху и насилию, а из другого, где небо – кроваво-красное, где ветер горячее самого маленького белого карлика, где кроны деревьев вновь и вновь полыхают огнём, отчего сухие стволы мучительно скрипят, и этот звук похож на предсмертный стон, настолько болезненный и пронзительный, что хочется заткнуть уши и бежать от него без оглядки, но, куда бы ты ни пошел, он настигнет тебя везде. Должно быть, это личный Ад, в котором аргентинец горит день за днём? Нет, это что-то более страшное, что-то слишком похожее на него, но в то же время слишком отдалённое, ведь, будь это действительно Ад, каталонец варился бы в его котлах постоянно, но каждую минуту он умирает и рождается заново, отчего эта пытка становится страшнее любой из существующих. 

И мужчина сам обрёк себя на эти муки: когда-то давно влюбился не в того человека, когда-то давно сказал, что хочет ребёнка, когда-то давно был счастлив его рождению, когда-то давно нашёл в нём своего Ангела-хранителя, когда-то давно понял, что не сможет жить без него, когда-то давно он оказался там, где не следовало, когда-то давно загорелся идеей докопаться до истины, когда-то давно зарёкся, что заплатит за неё любую цену... И сейчас, именно сейчас он не готов платить эту любую цену – уж слишком она велика, и одна из составляющих этой цены – он, сам того не понимая, обрёк Тьяго, маленького, ни в чём не виновного мальчика, лицезреть семейные распри, лицезреть, как его родители ненавидят друг друга всё больше с каждой минутой, проведённой вместе, и, ко всему прочему, он скоро будет не один – скоро, совсем скоро у него будет товарищ по несчастью. Но Лео продолжает оставаться при своем мнении – придёт время, и он заберёт детей, он отдаст Анто всё, что угодно, или же оставит ни с чем, но в любом случае, именно он станет ответственным за собственное решение, какое бы оно ни было, но выбирать нужно правильно, только как это сделать? 

И даже дело не в самом выборе; за него могут осудить, могут отблагодарить, но он всегда останется личным, и никто не будет вправе настаивать на своей точке зрения, но ведь Лео не совсем простой человек? Когда-нибудь и его история всплывёт на поверхность, вот только он не сумеет предугадать этот момент – всё может случиться в любую минуту, и если в большинстве случаев критиками будут выступать единицы, то во втором – всполошится весь мир. Или же это обыкновенное самомнение, такое, что в реальности никто не обратит внимание на произошедшее? Но ведь с португальцем кажется, что каждый человек, проходящий мимо него, следит за его личной жизнью, не упуская момента запустить в неё свои щупальца как можно глубже.

Комментарии Криштиану всегда слишком резонные, вот только, как думает Лео, мадридист не прав в одном-единственном – у Месси нет оснований радоваться пополнению в семье, хотя глубоко в душе он любит ещё не родившегося ребенка, ведь он _его_ , и когда тот появится на свет – мужчина уже не сможет с ним расстаться, не сможет его оставить, не сможет оставить Анто, как бы ему ни хотелось это сделать, ведь и сама девушка не против подобного. Или Крис, подозревая о семейных проблемах, решил, что малыш только укрепит отношения, а уход за ним пойдёт на пользу аргентинцам? Но есть Тьяго – лучшее, что когда-либо случалось с каталонцем, только лишь для Антонеллы он стал символом раздоров, при всей её любви к нему, а для Лионеля – началом новой жизни, которая не выглядит слишком радужной, но все краски в неё вносит именно мальчик.

Лео умывается, и только тогда в голове проясняется – он сделал очень большую ошибку, приняв слова Криштиану за злую шутку. Когда тот предлагал воспользоваться услугами семейных психологов, он, видимо, всё понял – понял, что Тьяго всё меньше справляется со своей мнимой задачей, и теперь родители занимаются с ним поочерёдно, постепенно убивая его психику, возможно, настраивая его против друг друга... и убивая самих себя, и, чтобы не потерпеть разгромное поражение, крах, они должны пересилить себя – найти компромисс. 

Нападающий определённо будет удивлён, если кто-то разрушит то, что у него есть сейчас, разрушит так, как не может он сам, но точно желает. Он разбежался с Анто по разным дорогам, по разным путям, будто бы заблудился в гигантском, непроходимом лабиринте, состоящем из чёрных стен, по которым медленно спускается лоснящаяся дымка... И в центре этого лабиринта – их дом, его и Анто, ведь она точно так же не страшится искать себя, себя настоящую, и если у Лео способом этих поисков был футбол, были столь запутанные отношения с соклубниками, паранойи, то у Антонеллы – бег, только за ним, конечно же, должно что-то скрываться, иначе конец мыльной опере. Женщина пытается завуалировать за занятиями спортом собственные тайны, скелеты в шкафах, и, отчасти, Лионель рад, что она так поступает, давая ему пищу для размышлений, не позволяя голодать, но с другой – душит его раз за разом, скрываясь за ближайшим поворотом, переставляя ноги в такт незамысловатой музыке. 

Мужчина ещё раз плескает водой в лицо, а затем, подобрав снятую одежду, бросает её в корзину для белья и решительно направляется в гостиную. Женщина аккуратно наклоняется, сидя на диване и завязывая шнурки на беговых кроссовках. Месси отчаянно наблюдает за подобной картиной всякий раз, как женщина собирается покинуть дом _вот так_. Парень быстро возвращается в ванную и вытаскивает всё те же шорты, буквально минуту назад брошенные в стирку, и, надев их обратно, он возвращается в комнату, вставая в проходе и замышляя то, что, возможно, Антонелла никогда не простит. Собственно, она не прощала ничего, но и сам аргентинец поступал точно так же, не так ли?

– Я ухожу, погуляй с... – девушка не успевает договорить, как оборачивается и видит Лео, стоящего в проходе со скрещенными на груди руками и сухим выражением лица. – Погуляй с Тьяго, – заканчивает она, приподнимая одну бровь и останавливаясь перед Месси, который продолжает молчать, дослушивая девушку.

– Я иду с тобой, – говорит он таким тоном, что эта фраза даже не констатация факта, это приказ, который не подлежит обсуждению.

– С какой стати? – хмыкает аргентинка, тщательно скрывая собственное удивление.

– Я сказал. Точка, – бросает мужчина, обходя Антонеллу и беря широко улыбающегося ребёнка на руки. – Привет, малыш! – каталонец игриво подбрасывает малыша, целует его в щёку и, сопровождаемый весёлым ребяческим писком, идёт к выходу. Вслепую натянув кроссовки, периферическим зрением Лео улавливай движение – Анто как-то нехотя, понурившись, приваливается к стене – она не ожидала подобного, а на споры у неё нет сил: видимо, есть и некоторые плюсы в её положении.

– Зачем ты это делаешь? – вдруг спрашивает она, когда Лионель усаживает Тьяго в сидячую коляску и пристёгивает ремешки безопасности.

– Зачем? – хмыкает Месси, кивая на округлившийся живот «возлюбленной».

– Я уверена – _это_ здесь ни при чём.

– Ты думаешь не в ту сторону. Всё намного проще. Идём, – отмахивается мужчина, выкатывая коляску на улицу – солнце продолжает печь, и после пяти минут пребывания на свежем... хотя это слишком громкое слово для раскалённого воздуха, жалеет, что не надел футболку – солнечный ожог обеспечен.

Бледная кожа постепенно начинает краснеть, но Лео старательно это игнорирует, легко передвигаясь по просторным улицам, где прохожие встречаются настолько редко, что кажется – они с Анто одни. Девушка бежит слишком быстро, но Лионель учтиво подстраивается под неё, а когда аргентинка начинает тяжело дышать, то благосклонно замедляется, переходя почти на шаг. Мужчина знает, что ни к чему хорошему такие вылазки не приведут; как бы прискорбно это ни звучало, но он не станет останавливать Антонеллу – она взрослая, она должна понимать, что поступает неправильно.

Пробежка не затягивается, но Месси решает, что девушка нарочно делает вид, будто устала, ведь, когда она выбирается одна – проходит не меньше часа до её возвращения. Часа, одного лишь часа. И вновь Лео думает о том, что женщина может что-то скрывать, что-то слишком значимое. Измену? Но разве ему не всё равно? Определённо так: всё, что их связывает – ребёнок, а романтики уже и след простыл. Он её не любит – это убеждение? чистая правда? или очередная ложь? Мужчина точно не станет ревновать – она вольна делать со своей личной жизнью то, что заблагорассудится, и, возможно, такой договор, будь он немым или гласно утверждённым, существует только как факт. Лионель, как ярый собственник, где-то в глубине души хочет, чтобы так и оставалось, ведь если продолжать прослеживать эту мысль, то можно добраться до того, что ребёнок, которого носит Антонелла, вовсе не от него. Но даже подобного рода предательство он способен выдержать, хотя в жизни не знал, что значит измена, что значит, когда тебя бросают, когда тебя... Обманывают? Нет, последнее он изучил вдоль и поперёк, да и не только с Анто, ведь Криштиану, один из самых близких ему людей, точно так же, страшась своего существа, своей собственной натуры, побоялся признаться, и когда он всё же это сделал, Лео был счастлив: всё разрешилось, хоть и не совсем обычном способом, а весьма экзотическим. Месси вспоминает о феврале всё меньше, постепенно забывает, будто бы края острого осколка немного затупились, но менее опасным он от этого не стал. 

За то время, что Месси был на улице, он не проронил ни слова, да и не видел в этом особого смысла, ведь Анто вела себя точно так же, бросая осторожные взгляды на коляску, катящуюся перед Лео, и весело смеющегося Тьяго. И эти взгляды напрягали Лионеля: он пытался убедить себя – девушка вольна делать всё, что заблагорассудится, возможно, он бы понял, почему она ходит «налево», но когда она видит, что мужчина заглядывается на неё, то, злобно зыркнув, начинает огрызаться: «Чего тебе?», «Чего пялишься?», «Смотри на дорогу». Нападающий только хмыкает, вспоминая первую беременность – тогда она не была такой мегерой, наоборот – милой, заботливой, очень общительной, одним словом – душкой, но после того, как вновь оказалась в таком положении, её злость, видимо, утроилась.

Каталонец проворачивает ключ в замке и открывает дверь, пропуская Антонеллу вперёд, которая устало дышит и поглаживает живот. Нет, когда-нибудь он скажет ей, скажет то, что думает по этому поводу, а пока есть терпение – будет терпеть, но это не может продолжаться: либо она живёт по его правилам, либо валит ко всем чертям и гробит себя не у него на глазах. Не гробит _его_ ребёнка. Да, когда он освободится от матчей, то обязательно со всем разберётся, тем более – она согласилась, хоть косвенно. Но если бы эта паранойя была единственной, Лео бы благодарил Бога, стоя на коленях, а сейчас готов продать душу, только бы все его метания прекратились, ведь болезненные душевные терзания могли перейти в хроническое заболевание, в нечто, смахивающее на шизофрению, ведь можно считать голос разума отдельной личностью, засевшей в голове аргентинца?

Одна проблема перетекает в другую – семейная в клубную, и в Барселоне всё слишком неоднозначно, а из простых параноидальных идей возникают маниакальные, и, хотя Лионель перестал шарахаться от Неймара и доброй половины команды, то от Хави он никак не мог ожидать того, что видел. Или он видел то, что хотел? Не вслушиваясь в слабые потуги внутреннего голоса привести его в чувство? Только вот к чему его приведут все поиски? В голове рисуются глупые аллегорические образы:

_Он – исхудалый, подранный воин, в обносках и с одним лишь плохо заточенным мечом, стоит посреди поля. Лёгкий ветерок колышет высоченную траву, немного пожухлую от палящего солнца. Кругом леса, и деревья стоят так плотно друг к другу, что сквозь них ничего не видно, лишь слышно, как доносится далёкое пение неизвестных птиц. Кругом пустошь – ни души, и это одиночество не скрашивает даже красивая трель. Мужчина делает первый шаг и бредёт вперед, отводя высокую поросль в сторону, не пытаясь срезать её старым оружием – сил нет._

_Идёт и идёт, но как только поднимается на невысокий холм, почти сравнявшийся с землей, то видит – сотни людей в блестящих доспехах, размахивают стальными острыми мечами, а как видят его, то мигом затихают, и парень не понимает – в чём дело, ведь они победили, но не добили его, и сейчас, в эту минуту, должен выйти вперёд одних из них. Но никто не двигается с места, смотря одиночке за спину, и тот, хмурясь, поворачивается, слишком медленно, будто бы в замедленной съемке, боясь того, что может увидеть._

_И он приходит в ужас, немое изумление: множество трупов, просто горы окровавленных трупов, покорёженных, залитых кровью. Их глаза открыты, но радужки покрылись молочно-белой плёнкой, делая взгляд мертвенно плоским, безжизненным, и последняя эмоция, отражающаяся в нём напрямую – ужас. Бесконечный, непреодолимый ужас, и вскоре до мужчины доходит: это – его рук дело, да и выбор остаётся за ним. Присоединиться к ним, превратиться в холодное, неживое подобие того, что когда-то было человеком, или стать другим, преодолеть оставшиеся десятки метров и принять новую веру?_

_Мужчина срывает с себя драную белую рубаху и продолжает двигаться вперёд, оставляя позади себя море крови, и когда он приближается к толпе, те расступаются и падают на колени, склоняя головы и не решаясь поднять взгляд. Он победитель. Он силён. Он сломал их всех, и ему не составит труда сделать это снова, вот только мужчина падает вновь и вновь от одной только мысли, что он погубил стольких. Кажется, бесчисленное количество ни в чём не повинных, возможно, одиноких и заблудших, но людей, и их вина заключается лишь в том, что они повстречались ему на пути._

Да, поиски определённо не приведут ни к чему хорошему: мужчина понял – он действительно был воином, только какую параллель можно провести с семьёй? Победителей или проигравших? А с соклубниками? Разум не оставил ни единой подсказки, сказав лишь, что придётся пожертвовать многим, чтобы добиться успеха. Но он не хочет успеха, построенного на крови, не хочет идти по головам ради собственного счастья, старательно отворачиваясь от того, что делает сейчас. Делал раньше, ведь чем глубже копается мужчина в своём прошлом, тем больше понимает, что был той ещё мразью, хладнокровной и расчётливой, а говорить о настоящем – он ни чем не лучше. Взять хотя бы Анто – будь каталонец умнее, никогда бы не связался с ней, никогда бы не испоганил ни свою жизнь, ни её, ведь он видит: девушка тоже страдает, хоть и скрывает это, стараясь показать, мол, ссоры доставляют ей удовольствие.

Антонелла запирается в спальне, и Лео, усадив Тьяго на стул для кормления, оставляет ему один из тех йогуртов, которые после поездки в Сарагосу уминал сам.

– Побудь здесь немного, ладно? – тихонько произносит мужчина и, поцеловав отвлёкшегося на еду сына, направляется в ванную. Он знает, что может оставить ребёнка вот так, одного; он никогда не проказничал, и даже будучи ещё таким маленьким, мог спокойно сидеть в одиночестве, занимаясь своими, детскими делами. Но потом понимает, что «заниматься своими, детскими делами» относится только к просмотру мультиков, а оставить мальчика наедине с едой он просто не может; парень возвращается на кухню, с умилением наблюдая, как Тьяго ковыряется одним пальцем в полупустой баночке, пачкая руки и рукава лёгкой хлопковой кофточки, а когда замечает отца, то начинает хлопать в ладоши и корчить рожицы, показывая, что он почти всё съел.

– Иди сюда, дружище, – выдыхает каталонец, поднимая мальчика на руки и подставляя его ладошки под кран, предварительно включив тёплую воду. – Мама нам за это спасибо не скажет, – Лео чуть морщится, когда малыш начинает плескать водой в разные стороны, весело смеясь. – Да-да, я знаю, что ты молодец, но не балуйся, – чуть строже произносит нападающий, промокнув пухленькие пальчики пушистым полотенцем с неизменным Маккуином.

– Па-па! – пронзительно громко выдает Тьяго.

– Увы, проказник, ты остаёшься с матерью, – устало качает головой Лионель. Он мог бы взять мальчика с собой, но лучше не рисковать, да и что делать малышу на сборище здоровенных футболистов, тем более, если некоторые из них совершенно не умеют себя вести, хотя и сами давным-давно стали отцами.

Поднявшись наверх, Лео, учтиво кивнув, вручает ребёнка Антонелле, и та, не проронив ни слова, радостно улыбается мальчику, который тут же игриво протягивает ручки и цепляется за волосы аргентинки. Лионель, садистски ухмыльнувшись, выходит прочь, едва не пугаясь собственной приподнятости настроения: неужели его настолько развеселила предыдущая сцена? Да. Он болен. И ещё как. Но когда всё разрешится, уверен, что будет скучать по этим симптомам, ведь, как бы то ни было, они добавляли остроты в его чересчур размеренную жизнь: матч, дом, семья. Матч, дом, семья. Матч. Дом. Семья. Но неопределённость напрягала гораздо больше, и от неё нужно избавиться. Любой ценой.

Наскоро приняв душ, Лионель натягивает на себя свежую пару джинсов и лёгкую голубую рубашку-поло, которую Криштиану точно бы счёл слишком простецкой, предпочитая одеваться с иголочки. Но, сколько бы Месси ни пытался, у него не получалось переучить себя носить, на его взгляд, слишком гламурные вещи, предпочтительно выбирая спортивный стиль.

Сегодня тот вечер, когда нужно собраться с мыслями, чтобы встреча прошла в хорошем, благоприятном тоне, ведь он останется совсем один. Возможно, оно и к лучшему – будет время подумать, понаблюдать, возможно, прийти хоть к какому-то ни было заключению: либо касающемуся Анто, либо соклубников. Поход на данное мероприятие Лионель отменить не мог, да и не особо хотел, даже был готов пожертвовать таким ценным временем, проведённым с сыном, и когда он вернётся, обязательно загладит свою вину. Аргентинка никак не пыталась остановить мужчину, кажется, она находила этот поход очень забавным, ядовито насмехаясь над тем, что большинство каталонцев прибудут с жёнами и возлюбленными, а он – один, но, в конечном итоге не все Сине-гранатовые имели возможность пригласить своих девушек, ведь и не у всех они были, взять хотя бы...

– Не смешная шутка, – бубнит Лео, поправляя воротник рубашки и понимая, что он действительно на один короткий миг подумал, что присоединился к той группе людей, которую, по всей видимости, возглавляет Неймар, и, увы, она сформирована не по половой принадлежности, и даже не по национальной, а морально-этической, но даже после единственной ночи, проведённой с Крисом, Месси не чувствует себя одним из них. Он не ощущает влечения ни к кому из всех знакомых ему мужчин, хотя мог бы предположить нечто подобное, беря в качестве примера португальца, но нет. Их дружба – слишком ценная штука, да и она выглядит как гораздо большее, не в сексуальном плане, а в духовном, и Лионель уверен, что будет ей дорожить до тех пор, пока хватит сил, пока судьба не разбросает их по разным концам Земли, но даже тогда он не сможет отказаться от собственных убеждений, привычек, которые так сильно любит. 

Месси пересекает газон и, зайдя в гараж, усаживается за руль всё того же алого _Феррари_ , ведь с этой машиной у аргентинца было связано слишком много хороших воспоминаний, да и даже случай с ключами воскрешал в Лионеле только положительные эмоции, а если вспомнить, сколько раз он гонял на этой машине с Криштиану... Конечно, он всегда проигрывал, ибо тягаться с португальцем – сравнимо погибели. В прямом смысле, так как Лео, будучи в здравом рассудке, никогда не согласится на те скорости, что Крис развивал на _Вейроне_ , несясь по пустынным шоссе на севере Испании.

Лео выезжает на дорогу, провожая взглядом собственное поместье и глупо улыбаясь: Антонелла, ещё будучи совершенно нормальной, рвала на себе волосы, упиралась, капризничала, в общем – была против того, чтобы оформить участок наподобие футбольного поля, а если и дом ещё будет в форме мяча, то она пообещала, что уйдёт и не оглянется, но такого, конечно, не произошло, а сейчас она на этом нередко акцентирует, и Месси, не обращая внимания на эти замечания, думает только о том, что хоть в чём-то, не касаясь футбола, переплюнул Криштиану, и пусть только в архитектурном плане, ведь с викторианскими предпочтениями Криса ничего и близко не стоит.

Мужчина подъезжает к назначенному месту одним из последних – глушь, конфиденциальный ресторан, на парковке у которого стройными рядами выстроились три десятка дорогих машин, отполированных до блеска, но их владельцы даже не удосужились поставить свой транспорт на сигнализацию, считая, что в подобном месте это совсем не обязательно.

Как только появляется Лео, большинство не отрываются от разговоров, а только приветственно кивают и отпускают шуточки, мол нападающий, как всегда, очень пунктуален, но обстановка кругом настолько спокойная, что аргентинец невольно радуется тому, что выбрался из дома. Пожалуй, каждый нуждается в отдыхе, а развеяться ему давно бы не помешало, но даже сквозь эту приятную атмосферу, когда никто из присутствующих не является ни полузащитником, ни защитником, ни вратарём, а просто самим собой, свободным от клубных обязательств, правил и манеры поведения, Лео умудряется распознать напряжение, потрескивающее в воздухе. Либо что-то было не так, либо это напряжение исходит от него самого, как от пучка оголённых проводов: опусти в воду – замкнёт; но кто эта самая «вода»? 

– Здорово, чувак, – голос Неймара раздаётся за спиной, и Месси оборачивается, окидывая того оценивающим взглядом – он, как всегда, не отличился парадным прикидом, нацепив на себя разношенную футболку и очередную пару новёхоньких кроссовок, странноватой расцветочки, косящей под цвета бразильского флага.

– Угу, давно здесь? – интересуется Лео, понимая, что вечеринка в самом разгаре. 

– Минут двадцать. Знаешь, мы тут с Хави подумали...

– Вы с Хави? – недоверчиво хмыкает Лионель, старательно пытаясь скрыть дрожь в коленях. – Да неужели?

– Что тебя смущает? – многозначительно вскидывает брови вингер, но аргентинец смеряет его предостерегающим взглядом, и парень сразу замолкает, тут же меняясь в лице.

– Ну, что вы с Хави? – настроение испорчено. Точно испорчено, окончательно и бесповоротно.

– Решили, что ты обязан будешь произнести речь, если мы оформим требл, – заканчивает Неймар, как-то обиженно понурившись.

– Само собой, – скептически кивает Лионель, выискивая взглядом вечно растрёпанную прическу Пике и решая, что сегодня он напьётся. Нажрётся до того состояния, когда возвращаются к первобытным инстинктам, но, видимо, только так он сможет избавиться от давления, и плевать на то, что впереди игра, плевать на то, что скажут Анто и соклубники. Ему нужен покой, пусть и искусственный, но покой. Прямо сейчас.

***

Прошедший день не принёс Криштиану ничего, кроме очередного разочарования. Тренировка вновь прошла в ускоренном режиме, а во время неё, чему Крис был определённо рад, не было возможности поговорить, да даже подумать – все силы направлены на достижение успеха, не только личного, но и командного.

Роналду вернулся домой абсолютно уставшим и вымотанным, точно таким же, как после подготовки перед первым матчем с Ювентусом, но то, что произошло наутро, почти перед самым отъездом в Турин, португалец вспоминает с трудом – должно быть, он слишком сильно старается забыть Серхио и то, что между ними было. Настолько сильно, что воспоминания действительно угасают, исчезают на некоторое время, но каждое их новое появление сопровождается ударом под дых, после чего хочется перерезать вены, повеситься, застрелиться, лишь бы только этого не повторилось вновь. Но ведь он нашёл себе человека по вкусу, добился таких отношений, которых желал, правда, не все пункты этого _соглашения_ устраивают вингера.

Даже тот факт, что после бурной ночи Хамес не проронил ни слова, немного напрягает, хотя он и вполне очевиден, ведь болтать о подобном, судя по всему, не в правилах колумбийца. Может, он принимает какое-то решение, которое ему никак не даётся? Но разве такому, как он, не начхать на подобного рода случай, ведь Роналду уверен – он не первый и не последний; да – временная увлечённость, и ему, кажется, понравилось ею быть: слишком горячо и громко, чтобы просто так от этого отвернуться, забыть и больше никогда не повторять. 

Но у действий есть свои, равные противодействия, так же и здесь: будь он рядом с Родригесом слишком долго (что, если он станет его партнёром на многие месяцы), не разучится ли он любить? Конечно, в сексуальном плане, да и моральном тоже, гею тяжко найти ту самую родственную душу, а если он пытается приобщить к своим убеждением натурала, то это на все сто увенчается крахом, ведь так произошло с Серхио? Но что делать с полузащитником? Ведь он не отрицает того, что любит свою жену, да и Рамос этого не исключал, он открыто говорил о том, что никогда не оставит Пилар, так и случилось. Можно подумать, сделать вывод, и в итоге убедить себя в том, что у Хамеса свербит в одном месте, ввиду его возраста; как-никак, Роналду старше его почти на семь лет, они из разного теста, дети разных времён, заточены по-разному, движимы разными целями, да и видят во всём разную выгоду. Слишком много «разностей»? 

Но в жизни Криштиану никогда не было чего-то _слишком мало_. Даже «слишком» всегда было слишком. Это касается всего, что только можно представить, но, наверное, с каждой противоречивой личностью происходит именно _так_ , и счастье им обрести очень трудно, опять же – не только личное, но и понять, что у окружающих людей тоже всё налаживается, что он не виноват во всех смертных грехах.

Время близится к полуночи: в доме тишина, на улице тоже, но сон не идёт. Видимо, Крис переутомился настолько, что приходится безнадёжно маяться от головной боли, от боли в мышцах... от душевной боли. Сколько дней прошло с тех самых пор, как он не включал телефон, даже не прикасался к нему лишний раз, избавляя себя от соблазна открыть мейл, проверить почту, прочесть последние новости, но что-то подсказывает Криштиану, что лучше этого не делать. Или всё же стоит рискнуть? Папка с «входящими» ломится от непрочитанных сообщений, не говоря уже о списке пропущенных звонков, добрая половина которых значилась под именем «Коротышка». Да, это прогресс, определённо – Роналду смог взять смартфон в руки, смог вбить пароль, который устанавливал везде, где он только требовался... И всё? Сегодняшний сеанс окончен, или он дойдёт до конца? Разбудит Месси своим звонком, выслушает громкую тираду, мол, не брать трубку – детский сад, выслушает не менее громкие слова поддержки, скажет, что надеется на встречу в финале...

А что Криштиану? Он ждёт этого. Но если потерпит поражение от Барселоны, на самом последнем этапе, когда кубок почти в кармане, а если забьёт Лео... Да, голы от него всегда особенные, чувствуются по-другому, и эмоциональная боль подчистую переходит в физическую, после чего остаётся надеяться, что Лионеля корёжит не меньше. Крис пугается собственных мыслей, почему он так думает? Неужели – действенное, слишком ощутимое влияние Хамеса? Парень очень равнодушен, теперь Роналду это видит. Настолько равнодушен, что переспать со звездой мирового спорта и не только, кажется ему настолько обыденным, будто он занимается этим каждый день. А что, если он специально _так_ себя позиционирует, втайне надеясь на второй раунд? Криштиану, уже не скрывая от самого себя, думает о том же – _их_ первый раз разительно отличается от того, что был с Серхио. Неистовый, чересчур искромётный, и без намека на эстетику, только грязные инстинкты. Действие алкоголя или просто животная похоть? 

И больше всего Крис боится стать полигамным извращенцем, коим является Родригес, а его влияние настолько велико, будто бы португалец оказался на самом дне Марианской впадины, и многотонная толща воды, которая безжалостно скрывает чистый солнечный свет, вжимает его в безжизненный жёсткий песок, перемежающийся с грубыми камнями. Тогда возникает вполне объяснимый вопрос – если позапрошлой ночью они всего-навсего играли, и Криштиану возомнил себя победителем, был ли он им на самом деле? И хотя не на всё есть простое объяснение, но здесь, если копнуть глубже, можно его отыскать, и Роналду с горечью приходит к выводу, что стал жертвой злой шутки, а беспощадный голос разума уже диктует ему косвенный монолог колумбийца:

_Я поступил так, потому что не знал – что же всё-таки с тобой случилось. Ты ничего мне не сказал, поймал меня на мимолётной увлечённости тобой и воспользовался ей. И ты прав: я выжму из тебя всё. Ты хочешь сказать, что взял приз, о котором грезил ночами? Отнюдь. Мой – ценнее. И если после всего ты считаешь, что выиграл игру... Ты ошибаешься._

Вингер встряхивается, ещё больше запутываясь в скомканных простынях, и уверенно нажимает на разблокировку. Мужчина решительно проводит пальцем по экрану, кликая на иконку с фотографией аргентинца. Нападающий приходит в немое изумление, насколько Лео может быть многословен, и по большей части все его сообщения утратили хоть малейшие намёки на грамотность. Они были кричащими, некоторые состояли из простого: «КРИШТИАНУ!!!», а сам виновник сего марафона брезгливо кривится, будто бы в руках держит не телефон, а протухшую рыбину. Он не любит, когда пишут, пропуская буквы, ещё больше раздражается, когда не видит ни единого знака препинания, хочет ударить, когда читает глупые, пресные смайлы, но полностью приходит в ярость, если присылают сообщение, полностью состоящее из заглавных букв. Может быть, поэтому ежедневная рассылка Реала была как глоток свежего воздуха: без единой ошибки, прямой расчёт, но зато – глаз радуется.

Сказать, что Коротышка в гневе – ничего не сказать, похоже, это единственный на памяти Криштиану раз, когда Лео вышел из себя. Или на самом деле всё в порядке, а так он просто старается привлечь к себе внимание? Но, как бы он ни старался, у него не вышло, Крис сам пришёл к выводу, что нужно, наконец, перестать дурить и начать вести себя как взрослый человек, хотя это мог быть и интуитивный поступок, будто Месси скажет действительно что-то очень важное, но за эти пять дней не могло ничего произойти, разве только поражение от Ювентуса стало бы менее обидным. Но только не для Криса, ведь он до сих пор чувствует вину за то, что не смог дать Серхио согласие. Согласие на то, что после _всего_ сможет с ним поговорить, позволит как следует объясниться, возможно, примет извинения и наладит отношения, но всё, что он ощущал в тот момент, это поверхностную радость от того, что Рамос продолжал за ним бегать, даже после увиденного в автобусе. Но и тогда Криштиану продолжал смотреть на него, как баран на новые ворота – добить его окончательно или простить? 

– Ей-богу, как девчонка! – шипит португалец в подушку, мельком просматривая нескончаемую ленту сообщений. 

И с каждым прочтённым взгляд цепляется за слова всё больше, Криштиану замедляется, вникая в смысл. Что-то не так, определённо что-то не так, вот только до него никак не доходит, что именно:

_«Ты! ТЫ, ЧЁРТ ТЕБЯ ДЕРИ! Ответь мне немедленно, Ронни, ведь ты даже не представляешь, во что вляпался! И на кой..? Как тебя угораздило? Как ВАС обоих угораздило? Хорошо. Хорошо! Как это не печально, ты – безответственный мальчишка, НО почему Рамос умудрился вести себя не как полагается? Я могу лишь благодарить Бога, что всё это дерьмо происходит не со мной, но тебе ли не знать! Мне и моего хватает, а тут ещё и... Ответь мне, Крис. Или скажи, что у тебя всё в порядке и пообещай, что мы сможем встретиться и решить, как поступить с этим»._  


С _этим_ – это с чем? И что значит _вас_? Роналду совсем не понимает, что пытается донести до него каталонец, но это явно нечто нехорошее. И тогда Крис находит в конце сообщения прикреплённую ссылку, завуалированную под странноватый, неоднозначный заголовок:

_Скандальное разоблачение лидеров непобедимых бланкос_  


.

Ком подступает к горлу Криштиану, когда до него не без труда доходит: это произошло. Те люди на шоссе свистели не просто так. Не просто подбадривали. А что насчёт Серхио? Крис не может отвести взгляда от фотографии. Не может перестать пролистывать многочисленные комментарии, оставленные под записью. Знал ли Рамос наверняка? Может, он рассчитывал на это... Тогда каким Криштиану был глупцом? Может, и не было никакой дружбы? Может, он – очередной ненавистник? Да нет, хочет надеяться вингер, быть такого не может. Его не обманешь, и он видел неподдельные эмоции в глазах испанца. Нет. Он не виноват, это всё дурное подсознание, которое слишком распоясалось, которое превратилось в постоянного критика, мешающего принимать правильные решения. Или же он, наоборот, наставляется на нужный, праведный путь, а нападающий просто отказывается его принимать? Принимать эту помощь?

_Скандальное_.

Определённо, и это слово описывает слишком точно то, насколько громкая шумиха поднимется в скором времени, ведь она набирает обороты с каждой секундой промедления, и если эту историю не замять на ранних стадиях, то она разрастётся в грандиозное шоу, цирковое представление, в котором Криштиану не сможет не поучаствовать. Он и Серхио будут главными акробатами, вот только подобный род отношений не устраивает Криса: либо-либо, и под первым он подразумевает перемирие, а под вторым – окончательный и бесповоротный разрыв в отношениях. Вот только пропасть между мадридистами на данный момент слишком велика, и, чтобы построить мост, нужно приложить много усилий. И португалец знает, что защитник сделал первый шаг, шаг ему навстречу, а он, решив что может включить «сучку», отказался поддаться. Если бы после матча с Гранадой он не отказался от поцелуя, если бы отказался от дурацких традиций, если бы не сдружился с Серхио настолько, если бы не перешёл в Реал... И таких «если бы» может быть нескончаемо много, но до тех пор, пока Роналду не придёт к выводу, что он вообще зря появился на свет, что этот мир не заслужил лицезреть такого, как он – отчаявшегося и запутавшегося.

_Разоблачение_.

Номер на машине – единственное, как назло, не размытое пятно – говорил сам за себя, и единственный вывод, который можно сделать из этого – нужно начать вести себя по-взрослому, может тогда к мужчине начнут относится нормально? Без жалости? Без издёвки? Смогут понять, что ему можно довериться, что он не сорвётся в любой момент? Но в матче с Ювентусом он позволил себе сломаться, причём основательно, так, что самый последний осколок его существа превратился в пыль. Криштиану знал, что Шейк, хотя и была первой, кто разоблачил его, но только потому, что Крис осмелел, решил, что может приводить мужиков в дом, кувыркаться как кролики на протяжении нескольких дней, и что _она_ об этом не узнает. Но нередко случается так, как в глупых американских комедиях, как в самых драматичных женских романах: она вернулась раньше, чем планировала. И этим всё сказано.

_Лидеров_.

Да. По этому поводу и нечего сказать, Криштиану и Серхио действительно лидеры, гласные и негласные. Они стоят «ниже» Икера, и не претендуют на его место, наоборот, всячески помогают ему, а теперь... подставили. Крису больно думать о том, что свалится на испанского голкипера помимо того, что на него уже сыплется. Да, он точно так же замешан в этой истории. Пошатнулся престиж и веское имя Реала, а, следовательно, на него вновь повесят все смертные грехи. У Роналду разрывается сердце только от одной мысли об этом. В сторону Касильяса свистят, на него выливают дерьмо раз за разом, а он до сих пор предан Мадриду. Он вырос здесь, это его дом. Дом, который может рухнуть в любой момент и только из-за единственной глупой ошибки, которой можно было бы избежать, будь Серхио и Криштиану в своём уме, но нет. Они не были в своём уме. Они пребывали в слишком приподнятом настроении, когда не замечаешь ничего и никого. И это станет им уроком. Уроком, который запомнится на всю жизнь.

_Непобедимых_.

Опять же – слишком громкое слово. Непобедимые стали не такими уж и не непобедимыми. Ирга с Ювентусом это доказала. Игра с Барселоной это доказала. И хотя Мадридисты очень недурственно начали сезон, то в феврале всё сошло на нет. Криштиану хочет верить, что всё придет в норму, они возьмут Лигу Чемпионов, выиграют финал точно так же, как сделали это в прошлом году, но для этого нужно делать хотя бы что-то, а Крис напрочь отказывается от подобной затеи. Да, он тренируется, да, ему нет равных в мастерстве, но на поле он тонет. Всё время тонет, как в голову взбредёт очередной драматичный бред. И пусть все думают, что португалец только и может голы забивать, это не так. Забить гол в понимании вингера – не просто отправить мяч в ворота, это нечто большее, это результат того, что он трудился не зря: не зря шёл за своей мечтой, не зря стирал ноги в кровь, тренируясь днями и ночами, не зря лелеял тот миг, когда взойдёт на пьедестал почёта, как чемпион, и никто не посмеет сказать ему, что он проиграл. Но сейчас. Сейчас он проигрывает, как никогда. Не только трофеи, но и самого себя – потерявшись, заплутав в собственном «Я».

_Бланкос_.

Какие бы прозвища мадридистам не давали, в душе они всегда останутся именно ими, это не просто принцип, это как футбол – стиль жизни. «В Реале однажды – в Реале навсегда»? И, где бы Криштиану ни находился, душой он всегда будет в клубе, именно там, не в Мадриде, а на уже родном Сантьяго; вот только после всего смогут ли распахнуться двери Бернабеу так же, как раньше? Без презрения? Без обидных высказываний? Без высмеивания?

Плевать, что стрелки часов уже перевалили за двенадцать, он должен избавиться от _этого_. Любой ценой. Готов заплатить её. Готов. 

– Да? – голос бодрый, и Криштиану подозревает, что Лео не спал. – Неужели, – как можно равнодушнее хмыкает парень, но в его тоне прослеживается волнение.

– Помоги мне, – сразу идёт в атаку португалец, не удосужившись поздороваться.

– Просто скажи мне, почему? Почему всегда ты? – расстроенный.

– Я не знаю, Коротышка. Просто хочу избавиться от этого дерьма раз и навсегда. 

– Понимаю.

– Нет. Не понимаешь, – Роналду горько улыбается в пустоту, слыша, как Месси устало выдыхает в трубку.

– Пусть так.

– Это не моя вина, Лео! Не моя! – срывается Крис, пытаясь оправдаться, но аргентинец никогда не требовал от него подобного, и сейчас не требует; в его голосе слышатся сожаление и снисхождение. 

– Не паникуй, – пытается приободрить Лионель, но выходит у него, мягко сказать, не очень, и Криштиану потирает лоб тыльной стороной ладони, переворачиваясь на другой бок. – Ещё всё слишком неоднозначно. Сам подумай, любой обезумевший фанат мог поставить такие же номера, как у тебя. 

– Не строй из себя недалёкого идиота. Видно – это я и он, – язвительно отзывается Крис, стараясь вслушаться в слова Лео, ведь в них был какой-то толк, да и тем более он _сам_ позвонил ему.

– Честно сказать, я понял, что это _вы_ , только по номерам, – признаётся Месси, теперь его тон смягчается, становится менее напряжённым, и он даже пытается отшутиться, сгладить остроту момента.

– Я влип. Да ещё и чёртов Ювентус... – взвывает Криштиану, утыкаясь носом в подушку. Ведь раньше ему казалось, Реал на голову выше итальянского клуба, но отныне всё не так. Зебра прошлась по Сливочным и не поскользнулась.

– Все наладится, Крис, вот увидишь, – но каталонец, кажется, сам в это верит с трудом.

– Я ненавижу всё. Ненавижу их всех. Ненавижу Турин. Ненавижу болельщиков. Ненавижу Серхио. И тебя я тоже ненавижу. Ненавижу за то, что ты слишком правильный. А я так не могу, у меня никого нет, понимаешь, Лео? Ни-ко-го! – аргентинец молчит слишком долго, кажется, не дышит, но потом, вздохнув в очередной раз, отвечает:

– У тебя есть семья, сын, у тебя есть клуб и настоящие поклонники. В конце концов – у тебя есть я. Ты знаешь.

– Мать, когда была беременна, таскала тяжести и бегала, чтобы избавиться от меня, и не боится говорить об этом, Криш слишком маленький, клуб рассыпается на мелкие кусочки с каждым днём всё больше и больше, а про тех самых «поклонников» я вообще молчу. А ты? Ты не можешь разобраться со своими проблемами, – на мгновение Криштиану становится стыдно за свой ответ, но только на мгновение.

– Давай встретимся. Погоняем, – переводит тему Лионель, намекая на то, что продолжать этот разговор по телефону бессмысленно. – Соглашайся. Мы сможем всё решить. 

– Я... – Крис не находится, что ответить. Почему он не может превратиться в камень, почему не может относиться ко всему с таким же равнодушием, с каким это делал Хамес? Он ничем себя не обременял, держался горой, в то время как Роналду превращался в плаксу. – В Логораньо, – твёрдо соглашается он. – И не смей мне поддаваться, Коротышка, иначе разобью твою колымагу, утоплю в Эбро, не моргнув глазом, и не пожалею. 

– Договорились, – почти весело соглашается Лео и вешает трубку, вновь оставляя Криштиану наедине со своими мыслями. Разрушительными мыслями. Просто самоубийственными. 

Он только что доказал себе, в очередной раз, что Месси действительно понимает его, не давит, не предлагает поплакаться в жилетку. Он делает всё правильно, но почему же португалец не может действовать точно так же? Почему он сталкивается с непреодолимыми преградами и всякий раз пытается их перелезть, а не обойти? Идёт напролом, ведь так ближе, но, может, иногда стоит сделать пару лишних шагов и избавить себя от излишних душевных терзаний?

Если уничтожать себя, то уничтожать окончательно и бесповоротно. Мужчина знает, что сто раз об этом пожалеет, сто раз решит, что сделал очередную глупость, сто раз подумает, что нужно было согласиться тогда, на поле, согласиться всё решить без крови и ненужных жертв, но Криштиану давным-давно стал этой самой жертвой, тряпичной куклой, которой крутили, как хотели: высокий заработок, очевидный талант, трудолюбие, модельный бизнес, холостяцкий образ жизни, очаровательный сын. Он почти пример для подражания, но если бы кто-то осмелился заглянуть в его чёрствую, заплесневелую душу, настолько измождённую, что залечивать её раны уже бесполезно, то убежал бы без оглядки и был прав.

Криштиану яростно лягает воздух, скидывая с себя простыни. Пролистывает фото-галерею, попутно стягивая с себя пижамные штаны, и когда на него, весело улыбаясь, смотрит Серхио, жизнерадостный, счастливый, застывший на этом кадре с чуточку спесивым взглядом, но, должно быть, наигранным... Рамос просто балуется... Но он здесь и сейчас. Перед ним. С ним. Немой и бестелесный. Со своей никчёмной любовью. 

Крис опускает ладонь на промежность, с силой проводя по обмякшему члену в попытке возбудить себя, но спустя долгое время с губ португальца слетает только протяжный стон разочарования, похожий на вопль раненого животного. Он может дрочить на это фото часами, может заставить себя кончить, но это занятие не принесёт ничего, кроме очередной порции боли. И вингер желает этой боли, точно так же, как желал отомстить испанцу, точно так же, как желал переспать с Родригесом. 

Он добивается своего, обессилено распластавшись посреди голого матраса и горы подушек. Рука испачкана спермой, а внутри – опустошение, всё то же, эмоциональное. Так выглядит смерть? В аллегорическом её проявлении? 

И когда Криштиану приходит к этому выводу, то, замахнувшись, швыряет телефон о стену и с наслаждением видит, как тот разлетается на несколько частей, видит, как от экрана откалываются кусочки стекла, и с немым упоением, стиснув зубы, улыбается, отпуская самоуничтожительный смешок, граничащий с настоящим безумием.

***

Первая мысль, с которой просыпается Крис: «Завтра игра», и хотя убеждение о том, что с Бернабеу мало кто уходит _живым_ , после поражения будет достаточно сложно обойти Ювентус. Один гол. Один гол отделяет мадридистов от места в финале Лиги Чемпионов, но Роналду понимает, что, как бы он ни пытался настроить себя на нужный лад, ничего не выходит, ведь даже на тренировки он отправляется, скрепя сердце.

Какой дьявол вселился в него позапрошлой ночью? Какой дьявол заставил желать страданий так страстно? Вингер был уверен, что разговор с Лео принесёт долгожданное облегчение, и он принёс. Почти принёс – да, они встретятся, обязательно, как только все игры закончатся, это произойдёт, и Криштиану сможет объяснить Лионелю _всё_ как следует, сможет услышать от него слова поддержки, сможет попросить совета. Но после того, как его и Рамоса спалили, он уверен – не останется безнаказанным за свою невнимательность. Он должен был быть более бдительным. Должен был позаботиться о том, чтобы его натура до конца жизни оставалась личной тайной. 

Когда-нибудь он вырастет, поймёт, что семья важнее, чем все эти глупые увлечённости... сексуальные увлечённости, ведь он возомнил себя геем, и считает это нормой, но сам подчистую презирает собственное «Я», считает это заразной болезнью, вот только где _его_ панацея? Или как таковой не существует, и стоит ему нагуляться, побыть ребёнком ещё немного, а потом взять себя в руки? Найти родственную душу не в таком же, как он, увязшем по горло в серости трудовых будней, а в обыкновенной, ничем не примечательной девушке, которая примет его со всеми прилагающимися проблемами, страхами и последствиями, примет его сына и его семью? Но это только отдалённые мечты. Которым, как полагает Криштиану, сбыться, увы, не суждено, ведь для начала нужно преодолеть себя, победить демонов, которые выплясывают в голове кордебалет из минуты в минуту. 

Нужно заглянуть вперед, хотя бы на пару лет (он по-прежнему, не смотря на свой возраст, показывает великолепнейшие результаты), но что будет потом? Что, если травма даст о себе знать в самый неподходящий момент? Что, если в один прекрасный день ноги совсем откажут, и никакие обезболивающие не помогут? Он будет играть, пока сможет поддерживать _свой_ уровень, а когда поймёт, что начинает скатываться, завершит карьеру, как бы ни горько было об этом думать, но когда-то нужно начинать принимать решения, и, кажется, сейчас самый подходящий момент.

Но как жить? Без стимула? Без желания? Он точно знает – _это_ никогда не закончится: эта бессмысленная болтовня, все сплетни. Он начнёт жить только тогда, когда отвернётся от всего, в полной глуши, без связи с внешним миром, и то, что он сотворил сейчас – он обессилен, теряет себя день за днём, теряет бесконечно долго, и когда, в конечном итоге, всё прояснится, всплывёт на поверхность, после чего его раздавят, а Перес продаст, ведь подвернулся столь удобный случай... Да, президент всегда поступает так – сам у себя на уме, а повод возник просто великолепный, но если Криштиану сможет выкрутиться, если возьмёт всё в свои руки... Если не пойдёт ко дну, если не сгубит себя раньше того момента, когда сможет ожить, сможет вновь вернуться к прежнему состоянию, когда сможет, как в былые времена, таскать в дом тех самых мужиков...

Теперь люди поймут, почему Шейк не явилась на вручение Золотого мяча, и если раньше её за это осуждали, то теперь, определённо, изменят своё мнение. Они поддержат _её_ , а после – затопчут Криса, и прощай, мирная гавань, «Прощай» всем мечтам и надеждам, футбольной карьере, модельному бизнесу, жизни в таком чужом Мадриде. Ему не стоило поддаваться Серхио, не стоило трахаться с ним, как только подвернётся случай, и таких случаев было немало, да опять это «слишком», и сейчас, после того, как почти месяц Криштиану не выбирался из постели, чувствует одиночество и обыкновенную человеческую потребность, только была ли эта потребность в физическом или эмоциональном удовлетворении? 

Даже после ночи с Хамесом он чувствует её, ведь Родригес толком не дал ему пищи для размышлений – сухой секс и ничего более; но наряду со всеми остальными желаниями, _это_ всё ещё не угасло, и не угаснет. И, может быть, _этого_ никогда не случится? Может, он превратится в камень, безэмоциональный, непробиваемый? И в этот камень он превратится из-за колумбийца, если он не выберется из его плена сейчас? И уже никогда не сможет этого сделать...

Во время завтрака, по пути к машине, по дороге на Вальдебебас Криштиану продолжает обновлять тот гадкий пост, количество комментариев под которым уже перевалило за семь (хм, символично) тысяч. Он не рассказал матери, может, когда-нибудь он это сделает, но как уладит этот вопрос. Мужчине страшно, ведь после того, как Лео прислал ему то кричащее сообщение, прошло несколько дней, а руководство до сих пор молчит. Может, чего-то не знает? Может, считает это обыкновенной шуткой? Считает, что это – очередная попытка ненавистников устроить заварушку? И у них получилось, заварушка в голове Криштиану похожа на самый кошмарный кавардак, который только можно вообразить, и теперь, ко всему прочему, он будет шарахаться не только от Серхио и Хамеса по совместительству, если не переборет себя, но и от людей, которые косо посмотрят на него, ведь может оказаться, что они знают. Знают об этом чёртовом кадре. 

Криштиану вновь приезжает рано, и видит на парковке только две машины. Он знает, чьи они, и хотя владелец первой приходится ему по нраву, то вот второй – не слишком. Да, завтра матч с Ювентусом, поэтому Серхио с Икером уже давным-давно обсуждают внеочередные тонкости. Знает ли Рамос о том, что плод его особого юмора всплыл на поверхность? Все эти дни он выглядел очень разочарованным, впрочем, он выглядел разочарованным и когда бросал Криса. И если с Ириной ещё косвенно можно было предположить, что именно вингер распрощался с ней первым, не удержавшись с первым встречным... То здесь – нет, всё было слишком взаимно, и Криштиану думал, что так и останется, но не осталось.

Мужчине крупно повезёт, если скандал замнётся сам собой, но, как правило, с Роналду ничего не «заминалось» просто так, и если всё выйдет из-под контроля, а руководство продолжит молчать, то ли от незнания, то ли от нежелания вмешиваться, считая это сугубо личной проблемой, ему придется просить помощи. Это дельце нужно пресечь на корню, но для начала, чего бы Крису это ни стоило, нужно поговорить с защитником. Без него делать что-либо в этом вопросе совершенно бессмысленно, ведь он пострадавший и по совместительству виновник ровно такой же, как и Криштиану.

Крис переодевается и бредёт по коридорам к выходу на небольшую трибуну, и когда парень приближается к стеклянным дверям, то видит, что испанцы развалились на креслах в тени навеса и мирно что-то обсуждают. Чуть помедлив, Роналду выходит наружу, и две пары глаз тут же обращаются в его сторону, изучающее разглядывая. Неужели они знают? Но потом лица мадридистов меняются, и они приветственно кивают: Икер – довольно, Серхио – натянуто.

– С добрым, – отвечает Криштиану, решая, что утро и не такое уж доброе, но вратарю об этом знать совсем необязательно. Португалец спускается по ступеням и приближается к рядам белых сидений, после чего голкипер и защитник выпрямляются, но вингер учтиво садится рядом с Икером, старательно игнорируя присутствие Рамоса.

– У тебя всё хорошо? – тут же налетает Икер. – Нужно, чтобы мы выложились на все сто. Понимаешь? – будто бы на что-то намекая, произносит мужчина.

– Конечно, всё в порядке. Я готов, – отзывается Крис, исподтишка глядя на Серхио, который скрестил руки на груди и уставился куда-то вдаль со всей невозмутимостью, на которую способен.

Вратарь замолкает, прослеживая взгляд своего согражданина. Так и сидят, в полной тишине, дожидаясь начала тренировки, но до неё остаётся ещё добрых полчаса, да и остальные мадридисты ещё не появились. Обыденное молчание превращается в неловкое, а затем, поёжившись, Криштиану порывается встать, чтобы отправиться на поле и размяться, но Икер останавливает его, ухватив за запястье, и Крис, вопросительно вскинув бровь, ухмыляется. Но лицо вратаря не выражает ничего смешного, оно напряжено, а взгляд бегает от португальца к защитнику и обратно. Он что-то подозревает, и это плохо. Определённо плохо, тем более перед матчем, и, если мужчина начнёт расспрашивать, то вингер снова сорвётся, расклеится и не сможет отыграть с тем настроем, коего пытался добиться сейчас.

Но, может, Роналду зря паникует, решая, что Касильяс узнал о фотографии? Может, он просто хочет поговорить с ним лично, и это никак не касается ситуации с Серхио, о которой, к слову, он ничего не знает? Но, если учесть то, как мужчина следит за каждым, в хорошем смысле, конечно же, то он вполне мог заметить, мол, между этими двумя что-то есть. Но было ли это что-то на самом деле? Или история с Хамесом повторяет историю Рамоса и Криштиану? Искромётная увлечённость. И если в первом случае она основана на похоти и физическом влечении, желании удовлетворить свои самые тёмные желания, то во втором – на основе многолетней дружбы. Любит ли нападающий защитника сейчас? Да, любит, хоть и боится это признать после того, как поступил с ним Серхио, но отказываться от этого сразу тоже не стоит, ведь мужчина должен понимать, что испанец поступил _так_ неспроста.

– Вы можете строить из себя дурачков, а меня считать наивным идиотом, но я всё прекрасно вижу. И не только я, поэтому... Думаю, лучше пресечь, что бы то ни было, сейчас. Пока не поздно, верно? – он спрашивает не только у Криса, но и у Рамоса, который равнодушно пожимает плечами, исподлобья глядя на португальца.

– Верно-верно, – огрызается Крис, и тут же одёргивает себя. Никто не имеет права говорить с голкипером в таком тоне – не после того, что он для них сделал. 

– Успокойся, Ронни, – резко одёргивает его Серхио, поднимаясь со своего места, а Криштиану и не заметил, как превратился в дворового пса, скалящегося на всех подряд – того и гляди, кинется. 

– Оба, угомонитесь, – Икер смеряет собеседников строгим взглядом, и Роналду, отмахнувшись, закатывает глаза. Что, чёрт подери, он творит?! Зачем он поступает именно так _сейчас_? Неужели пытается доказать самому себе, что его правда является единственно правильной? И она заключается в том, что в возникшей ситуации, о какой бы из обоих ни шла речь, он – главный пострадавший, и плевать, что каких-то десять минут назад он верил совершенно в противоположное. Одно только присутствие Рамоса вызывает в Криштиану отрицательные эмоции. Один вдох – посмотреть на него – вся жизнь на выдохе. – И объясните, что произошло.

– Ничего не произошло, правда, – спокойно произносит Серхио, поглядывая на наручные часы, которые он до сих пор не снял, следя за временем, оставшимся до начала тренировки.

– Очень даже...

– Что? – тут же вопрошает Икер, не дав Крису договорить, уж слишком сильно волнуется вратарь, чтобы учтиво сдерживать свои эмоции. – Вы же знаете – мне можно доверять, тем более, сейчас никто не должен выпадать. Ясно? – резонно уточняет голкипер, надеясь на понимание и положительный ответ.

– Ясно, – с горечью выдыхает Серхио, и Роналду ничего не остаётся, кроме как согласно кивнуть. Вновь он оказывается белой вороной, и вновь Рамос сделал первый шаг, шаг навстречу ему, и пусть нехотя, но, видимо, он считает, что распри сейчас действительно ни к чему, что нужно поддерживать хотя бы хорошие отношения на профессиональном уровне, не говоря уже о личной привязанности. Осталась ли она? Или хотя бы отдалённое напоминание? Последние крупицы того, что может удержать Серхио и Криштиану от окончательного разрыва, не только на клубном уровне, но и как близких друзей. Вот только в последнюю характеристику Крис верит с трудом, ведь то, что произошло между мадридистами, априори быть не может? Значит, либо они недодрузья, либо были друг для друга плодом фантазий, но тщательно это утаивали. И, если избирать первый вариант, то все их трёхнедельные отношения – секс по дружбе? 

Двери открываются, и первые мадридисты начинают подтягиваться, разваливаясь на трибуне поодаль от Криса, выражение лица которого их явно пугает. Никто не решается подойти, завести диалог, пока не появились тренеры, которые тоже могут знать о... Появляется Хамес, он решительно направляется в сторону Криштиану, но вовремя притормаживает, заметив поблизости Икера и Серхио, а потом его лицо вытягивается, будто бы он самолично докопался до какой-то истины. Может, увидев эту троицу вместе, он подумал о фото, на которое, возможно, наткнулся? Или он, всё же, догадался, кто был тем человеком за кадром, заставившим Роналду, который был уверен, что Родригес ничего не видел, надрачивать в автобусе?

Рамос, кажется, в упор не видит колумбийца, будучи занятым собственными мыслями, что-то изредка говоря Икеру. А Хамес, отмерев, состраивает заговорщическое выражение лица и, многозначительно подмигнув, скрывается из виду. По спине Криса пробегает мелкая дрожь, и он понимает, что эти роли, которые они играют сейчас, предназначены не для них. Все силы выпиты до дна, но огонь в душе ещё горит, требуя того, чтобы его поддерживали; Родригес знает про этот огонь, да и Криштиану тоже, и, чтобы пламя продолжало полыхать, нужно всё забыть, выплюнуть весь яд и удариться в актёрское мастерство, по которому полузащитник мог бы давать мастер-классы, и, к сожалению, или наоборот, Роналду соприсутствовал на одном, даже принимал непосредственное участие.

Анчи появляется в сопровождении своих ассистентов, раздавая им планшеты и что-то чиркая на клочках бумаги – как всегда, в собственной вселенной, настолько необычной и притягивающей, что итальянец незаметно для всех стал настоящим другом и соратником. Он не боится говорить то, что думает, не боится шутить, а, главное, умело находит общий язык со всеми. После разрозненности, оставленной Моуриньо, мужчине удалось собрать команду по частям, и все до единого были ему благодарны. Но сейчас, когда дела идут не совсем в гору, он подвергается осуждению, в особенности от Переса, хотя оно и негласное, но только слепой не заметит этих взглядов, жестов, перешёптываний. И мадридисты не могут подвести своего Карло, не могут лишиться _такого_ наставника.

Мужчина проходит на середину поля и машет рукой, мол, всё – хватит сачковать; мадридисты тут же срываются с мест, следуя за тренером, который заканчивает свои собственные приготовления, складывая бумажки пополам и запихивая в карман. 

– Надеюсь, вы хорошо выспались... Ведь выспались? – тренер подозрительно оглядывает каждого, поочерёдно, и, поправив кепку, продолжает: – Нам предстоит много работы, так что собрались, и ножками, – мертвенная тишина, и Карло как-то недоверчиво, чуть саркастично поглядывает на мадридистов, а потом устало выдыхает и гаркает: – Десять кругов, лентяи!

Соклубники мигом сбиваются в кучу и по свистку стартуют, медленно огибая поле по плавной дуге. Многие, даже на тренировке, предпочитают бегать в наушниках, но не Криштиану. Если и существует расхожее мнение, что звук собственного тяжелого дыхания может сбить с ритма, то не его. Парень просто отключается, двигается почти инстинктивно, и в голове – тишина. На первом круге Крис глядит прямо перед собой, ни на чём конкретном не сосредотачиваясь. Нужно расслабиться. Работать без задней мысли. И тогда всё будет хорошо.

На втором всё остаётся по-прежнему, да и какой смысл отвлекаться, срываться на никчемные диалоги, которые ни к чему хорошему, кроме как к сбившемуся дыханию, не приведут. И мадридисты это понимают, в большинстве своём, правда, некоторым не особо доставляет молчать на протяжении двадцати минут, и не то чтобы правила не позволяют перекинуться парой слов, нет, но успех и качество превыше всего.

На третьем круге начинают проскальзывать нелепые замечания и фразы, в основном, с конца строя, ведь именно там бегут хорошо завуалированные «разгильдяи», и Серхио один из таких. Если Икер всегда возглавляет пробежку, то Рамос – замыкает. Повелось это, кажется, ещё до появления Криштиану, собственно, как и многие другие традиции, сопровождающие звёздных капитанов на протяжении их пребывания в клубе, конечно же, вместе.

На четвёртом разговоров возникает всё больше, и Криштиану старательно пропускает их мимо ушей, но подсознание не слушается, и португалец начинает разглядывать бегущих рядом мадридистов: Кроос вновь заперся в своем маленьком мирке, кажется, слушая аудио-словарь и повторяя за диктором одними лишь губами. Крису эта картина определённо нравится, и он довольно улыбается, понимая, что Тони клубная атмосфера пришлась по вкусу, и он тщательно пытается втянуться, стараясь преодолеть языковой барьер.

На пятом Роналду уже не скрывается, да и напряжение в воздухе перестаёт потрескивать. Может, общение и есть путь к успеху? А молчание лишь угнетает. Вингер бросает взгляд на Анчелотти, который непрерывно наблюдает за строем, отдавая редкие указания, достав бумажки и вновь делая какие-то пометки. Ему явно претит идея болтовни во время пробежки, но он понимает, что мадридисты не способны делать всё так, как говорят, в этом и заключается их особое очарование.

На шестом круге Криштиану невольно вспоминает Лео, его рассказы о тренировках в Барселоне: и хотя Энрике достаточно молод, это не мешает ему быть воистину строгим и требовательным. Да, Анчи был требовательным, но строгость его никак не сказывалась на игроках, его замечания настолько правильные, что им просто никто никогда не смеет перечить. Именно поэтому с итальянцем не возникает разногласий, а вот аргентинец жаловался совсем на обратное, мол, он не собирается потакать Луису, как тренеру, ведь было время: Лионель играл в основном составе, и в некоторых матчах капитаном был именно испанец. 

На седьмом Крис благополучно оставляет мысли о Коротышке, ведь сейчас с ним связано слишком много противоречивых событий. Его победа над Баварией, вечерний матч, предстоящая встреча... И то, что он рассказал. С одной стороны – он спас Криштиану, но, с другой, если бы оставил эту новость при себе, она, возможно, выжгла бы сама себя, и Роналду даже не подозревал бы о ней. Но, видимо, португальцу действительно никогда не подвернётся возможность прожить хотя бы один день без приключений, и одно из них бежит по-соседству. 

На восьмом Хамес ровняется с вингером.

На девятом приковывает к себе взгляд.

На десятом, всё с тем же холодным равнодушием возвращается на своё место. 

Сиеста в Реале – дело обыкновенное, и чаще всего сие событие случается в преддверии важных матчей, таких, как завтрашний. Криштиану уверен – Ювентус покажет все, на что способен; но и Мадрид не лыком шит, нападающий просто не имеет права растеряться, сломаться так, как в первой игре, но он отдалённо подумывает, что послеобеденный сон в компании соклубников не принесёт облегчения. Мужчина предполагает, что сейчас ему ничего не сможет принести облегчения, разве что хороший секс, но только с правильным человеком, и Роналду усмехается – рядом с ним такого априори быть не может. Все его прежние партнёры были движимы собственными тараканами, и не было ни одного чистого разума, который пришёлся бы ему лекарством. Лекарством от всего. 

Португалец разваливается на газоне, подставляясь солнечным лучами и, прищурившись, наблюдая за тем, как мадридисты плавно скрываются в главном корпусе Вальдебебас. Вингера не торопят, не стараются насильно затащить в комнату с идеальной температурой и обильным кондиционированием, уложить на мягкий матрас и заставить спать. Все знают – полежит-полежит и сам придёт, как-никак, он взрослый человек, он – один из негласных лидеров, он посвятил последние шесть лет Реалу, полностью отдаваясь ему, без остатка; поэтому может позволить себе поваляться под солнцем после напряжённой, ритмичной тренировки.

Прикрыв ладонью лицо, Крис сверлит взглядом невидимые воздушные массы и небо. Сегодня оно не чистое, нет, плывут редкие облака с тёмно-серыми вкраплениями, того и гляди, соберутся в тучи и прольются на землю, но так как дождь в Испании – редкое погодное явление, на него не особо стоит рассчитывать. Слабенькие порывы ветра гонят облака дальше, но как назло, ни одно из них не скрывает солнце, хотя бы на секунду. Будто бы боясь чего-то, они обходят золотой диск стороной, мчась всё дальше и дальше, скрываясь за горизонтом. Но на место уплывших облаков приходят новые, ничуть не хуже, но все они какие-то однообразные, и даже если вспомнить детство, включить воображение, то эти белые сгустки не напоминают ничего, совершенно ничего. Они бесформенные, изменчивые, клубящиеся в вышине, но если бы не облака, взгляд Криштиану утонул бы в пространстве – небо слишком высоко, слишком необъятно и огромно, ему нет ни конца, ни края, что для человеческого понимания выглядит невозможным, необъяснимым явлением. И облака скрашивают эту картину, делают её более реальной, отвлекают от немой, тяжёлой бесконечности, прозрачно-голубой дали. Небо затягивает, есть в нём что-то схожее с водой – может, необузданность? Свобода? Стал бы Крис одним из них: примитивным, но прекрасным и сильным, таким, что завораживает любого, кто взглянет хотя бы мельком? Да, не задумываясь, стал бы, убежав от всего мира, но он не может. Не существует такого волшебства, да и кем он будет после этого? Безжалостным эгоистом. У него есть сын. Который его любит. Который доверяет ему. Который выслушает и поддержит. Который считает его своим идеалом. И Криш для вингера – целый мир, его жизнь, ведь куда ни глянь, какую дорогу не выбери, все они приведут к нему. Но оно и к лучшему, главное, удерживать в тайне всё, что может сломать ребёнка. Роналду знает – мальчик будет переживать, если решит, что с отцом что-то не так, а этого нельзя допускать, только не сейчас.

Криштиану чувствует, что к нему кто-то подходит, а когда тень накрывает лицо, то мужчина убирает ладонь, встречаясь взглядом с Хамесом. Он непринуждённо стоит, сцепив руки на затылке.

– Почему ты не со всеми? – интересуется парень как бы невзначай, но Крис молчит, тогда Родригес пожимает плечами, отчаявшись услышать ответ.

– Я собирался присоединиться чуть позже, – всё же отзывается Роналду. Если колумбиец ведёт себя как обычно, почему бы не делать то же самое?

– Знаешь, Фабио сказал, что обязательно пригреет для тебя местечко, – он тихонько смеётся, а затем протягивает ладонь, предлагая португальцу подняться на ноги, и тот, почти с охотой, принимает помощь. Встаёт и отряхивается, чуть потягиваясь, и направляется под навес – только обгореть не хватает, чтобы быть красным, как рак, да и к тому же изнывать от боли. 

– Да? Надеюсь, он не собирается спать вместе со мной, – наигранно улыбается Криштиану. Коэнтрао – его друг, настоящий друг и соратник, вот только со своеобразным чувством юмора.

– Я бы мог это сделать, – задумчиво бубнит Хамес, и Крис улавливает явное изменение в тембре его голоса. Кажется, парень, который пару минут назад предложил ему руку, вновь изменился, будто бы щёлкнул выключателем, и теперь перед вингером стоит _настоящий_ полузащитник, такой, какой был в автобусе, в самолёте, и несколько ночей назад – дикий.

– Думаю, не стоит, – усмехается Криштиану, шпыняя своё внутреннее «Я», которое яро пытается убедить его, что потребность в Родригесе слишком велика и не стоит отказываться, если предлагают. 

– И всё же, сколько бы я ни наблюдал за тобой, никак не могу понять: кто же та мразь, что довела тебя до _подобного_? – Хамес критически изучает Роналду и возмущённо цокает. Актёр.

– Довольно лжи, ты всё знаешь. _Я_ это вижу.

– Не знаю, всего лишь предполагаю, – колумбиец усаживается на самое крайнее кресло в первом ряду; и в голове нападающего в очередной раз всплывают ненужные воспоминания. Когда-то, кажется, совсем давно, именно на этом месте начался трёхнедельный постельный марафон, именно здесь всё встало на свои места, и от этой символичности Криштиану становится тошно.

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

– Какая?

– Говорить _тебе_ , – Крис уверенно делает акцент на последнем слове и приваливается к каменной опоре, на которой держится навес.

– Я бы...

– ...что? – скептически вопрошает Роналду, закатывая глаза.

– Я бы понял, – португалец, или скорее демон, живущий в нём, видит, что Хамес не выглядит столь уверенным, как в прошлый раз. Что-то не так, и вингер с надеждой подозревает – это от того, о чём думает Родригес, видимо, его догадка настолько ярка и не даёт ему покоя, что он начинает жить ей.

– Не прикидывайся, этот трюк со мной не прокатит, – фыркает Криштиану, устало качая головой, и когда он слышит положительный ответ, то поднимает взгляд на полузащитника и видит, как тот в очередной раз изменился: кожа побледнела, под глазами – тёмные круги, которые Крис, видимо, до этого в упор не замечал; горящий чёрным огнём взгляд, настолько хищный и опасный, что португалец неосознанно поёживается под его натиском.

– Так лучше? – криво улыбнувшись, уточняет Хамес.

– Да, – соглашается Роналду, понимая, что он начинает сдавать позиции. Опять. Опять проигрывает, как бы ему ни хотелось обратного.

– Ты скажешь мне? – ни намёка на то, что колумбиец хочет помочь. Чистая расчётливость.

– Хм... при одном условии, – идея, возникшая в голове вингера, ему нравится, даже слишком, так, что щёки краснеют от предвкушения, ведь Родригес согласится с этим предложением, просто не сможет отказаться. Иначе Криштиану станет победителем прямо сейчас, без боя.

– Обещаешь? – чуть встрепенувшись, полузащитник поднимает глаза на нападающего.

– Да.

– И что за условие? – он не боится, он увлечён этой затеей не меньше, чем сам португалец, отчего кажется, будто бы договор заключают не двое взрослых мужчин, а маленькие дети, не поделившие лучшую игрушку.

– Я трахну тебя. Прямо здесь и сейчас. Так, как захочу, – голос Роналду звучит вызывающе, подначивая Хамеса принять то решение, которое ожидает от него сам зачинщик. Парень молчит, строя какое-то мечтательное выражение лица, но потом всё вновь меняется, от задумчивости не остаётся и следа, и он решителен, очень решителен: нарочито медленно подходит к португальцу, который на мгновение теряется, вжимаясь в колонну, на что Родригес отпускает тихий смешок и упирается ладонью о опору, чуть поодаль от лица Криштиану, вглядываясь в него, выжидая какого-либо эмоционального всплеска, но португалец старается держаться скалой, не поддаваясь на подобные уловки.

– Тогда тебе стоит поторопиться, – наклоняясь вперед, Родригес шепчет ответ прямо в ухо нападающему. – Давай же, чего ты ждёшь? – Да, пожалуй стоит поторопиться, и хотя вокруг ни души, и хотя большинству обслуживающего персонала запрещено посещать _это_ место вплоть до окончания тренировочного дня, кто-нибудь может застать их, и тогда проблем возникнет больше, чем португалец имеет сейчас.

Сейчас, при одном только взгляде на колумбийца, Крис теряет последние остатки рассудка: к чёрту всех папарацци и тот злосчастный кадр, к чёрту Серхио, к чёрту Ювентус, к чёрту всё, что крадёт у Роналду возможность _жить_. Мужчина опускает ладонь на плечо полузащитника и разворачивает его к себе спиной, прижимаясь всем телом и прикусывая мочку уха. Но Родригес молчит, не издаёт ни звука, будто бы ему всё равно. Криштиану подталкивает парня к трибуне. Он сделает это здесь. На крайнем сидении, там, где... Пусть так. Он этого хочет. Нуждается в этом.

Под тяжестью тела португальца Хамес опирается на хлипкую пластиковую спинку. Что же Родригес за человек? Единственное, что понял Крис, так это то, что парень действительно не тот, за кого себя выдаёт, что его мысли заняты только одним. Нравится ли это Крису? Да. Это кажется вполне необременяющим, ровно таким, каким он и хотел видеть _такие_ отношения, но Хамес подавляет его. Он слишком силён. И ему нет равных, по крайней мере, Крис доселе ничего подобного не встречал. Криштиану хватается за футболку колумбийца, комкая её на груди, сжимая, в попытке содрать так, не церемонясь, будто бы им завладела настоящая безумная ярость. И полузащитник поддаётся этой ярости, он молчаливо подаётся навстречу, и нынешнее его поведение никак не напоминает то, которое было тем вечером. Может, он просто не любит быть снизу? «Ха!» – думает Крис, теперь-то он точно сделает всё, чтобы разоблачить этого человека, чтобы быть с ним на равных, и Роналду начинает _дышать_ этой идеей, и когда, чуть наклонившись вперёд, повернувшись, чтобы взглянуть на Родригеса... В его глазах он не видит ни грамма любви, ни намёка, лишь голое немое желание.

Криштиану скрывает довольную улыбку, утыкаясь носом в плечо колумбийца, а затем, чуть разомкнув губы, проводит языком по бледной коже, и вновь возвращается к его уху, облизывая и посасывая мочку, пытливо добиваясь хоть какой-то реакции. Она есть, он знает, но то лишь взгляд, хоть и слишком кричащий. Крис прикусывает кожу, там, где она тоньше всего: на сонной артерии, оставляя красный отпечаток от своих зубов и зная, что Хамес ещё отплатит ему за него. Футболка совсем перекашивается, вися на одном плече и оголяя другое, сбивается на торсе, завернувшись в несколько оборотов, и Роналду решает, что она Родригесу больше ни к чему, и тот, будто бы прочитав мысли, чуть отстраняется, выпрямляясь и поднимая руки вверх. Роналду кривится в усмешке, цепляя ткань за края и рывком стаскивая с колумбийца, который срывается на тихий вздох, и Криштиану невольно выдаёт:

– М-м-м... – полузащитник понимает: это, кажется, «зелёный свет», тогда-то он тихо стонет, гортанно, протяжно. Он хочет расслабиться. Ведь чувствует, что с Крисом может быть самим собой.

Пока парень вновь не облокотился на спинку, Криштиану рывком разворачивает его к себе, прижимаясь теснее, многозначительно потираясь пахом о бедро Родригеса; и тот, вскинув бровь, хочет что-то сказать, но португалец опережает его, прижимаясь ко рту колумбийца и требовательно пробегаясь кончиком языка по нижней губе, побуждая его ответить на поцелуй. Сначала он медлит, лишь отдаваясь ласкам Криса, но потом с готовностью приоткрывает рот, позволяя языку Криштиану скользнуть в него. Да, Хамес определённо хочет большего, но уговор есть уговор, и сегодня не он у руля. 

Роналду запускает пятерню в густую вороную шевелюру Хамеса, сжимает её в кулак, тянет вниз, заставляя парня откинуться назад, в то время как губы Криса вновь прослеживают дорожку по его горлу, едва не царапая тонкую кожу зубами. Мужчина спускается ниже, выгибая спину и подталкивая Родригеса к креслам, но не позволяя ему сесть, а лишь облокотиться. Вингер вцепляется в плечи колумбийца, сжимая их так, что под подушечками пальцев образуются бледные круги, которые незамедлительно наливаются кровью, как руки Криштиану вновь перемещаются, блуждая по телу полузащитника, и он, всё же поддавшись искушению, обнимает Роналду за шею, притягивая ещё ближе к себе.

– _Grosseiramente_ **, ну же, – шипя, подначивает Хамес.

И после этого Крис решает не скупиться на изощрённые ласки. Мужчина наклоняется, впиваясь остриженными ногтями в рёбра Родригеса, да так, что остаются белые отметины; он облизывается, припадая к колумбийцу, и прикусывает один сосок, сжимая достаточно сильно, чтобы парень в очередной раз рыкнул, стискивая шею португальца ещё сильнее. Криштиану прищипывает чувствительную кожу ореола и оттягивает. Да, ему не нравится, когда с ним делают вот _так_ , и хотя той ночью полузащитник ничем подобным не занимался, Крис хотел сделать то, чего давно не испытывал, ведь с Серхио у него не было никаких шансов: тот слишком непреклонный, и, как казалось, ему даже нравилось быть снизу. Но не сейчас. Не с Родригесом.

Роналду прикусывает второй сосок, чувствуя, как он моментально твердеет, поддаваясь его ласкам, и когда Хамес, откинув голову назад, едва ли не порывается сесть, протяжно стонет, а его щёки, наконец, розовеют, Криштиану опускается на колени, развязывая шнурок на шортах и резко стягивая их до самых щиколоток вместе с нижним бельём. Член Родригеса возбуждён, слишком возбуждён, чтобы португалец оставил его без внимания. Интересно, что бы произошло, будь у журналистов фото столь откровенных сцен? Начался бы апокалипсис, его личный апокалипсис, но ради того, что происходит сейчас, Роналду, кажется готов на любые мучения, даже самые жестокие. Да, колумбиец даёт ему то, что нужно – он вручает ему себя, подпитывает его своими, особого рода, эмоциями, которых не найти нигде, будто бы этот парень единственный источник, и Криштиану полностью в этом уверен, ведь он повидал немало.

Вингер плотно обхватывает член Хамеса, цепляясь за его ягодицы и вбирая так глубоко, как это возможно, и пока Крис, едва не давясь, удерживает Родригеса в себе и упирается кончиком носа в его лобок, может почувствовать себя самим собой. И когда мысль об _этом_ накрывает его с головой, мужчина отстраняется, смотря прямо в глаза Родригеса, настолько чёрные, что самая глубокая тьма кажется сущим пустяком. Португалец отстраняется:

– Хочу, чтобы ты двигался сам, – и ему не приходится долго ждать: спустя несколько секунд, головка толкается в его припухшие губы, а затем напряжённый член врывается в его рот, и Роналду готов _стоять так_ до потери сознания, считая данное занятие своим личным фетишем, ведь никто прежде не производил на него подобного впечатления, а колумбиец смог. С лёгкостью, и Крису ничего не остаётся, кроме как падать вниз, но только лишь прихватив полузащитника вместе с собой. 

Хамес действует легко и непринуждённо, подчиняясь желанию вингера, который довольно протягивает руку и, чуть сильнее, чем нужно, сжимает мошонку Родригеса, после чего тот сбивается, темп становится менее ритмичным, и Криштиану понимает, что парень готов кончить; но так дело не пойдёт, он добьёт его по-другому – не сейчас, чуть позже. Крис отстраняет полузащитника от себя, и тот послушно поддаётся, но когда Роналду разворачивает его спиной, всё ещё оставаясь на коленях, переминается с ноги на ногу, лелея мысль о том, что последует далее, и он абсолютно прав: португалец медленно разводит ягодицы, собирая во рту побольше слюны, а затем, поцеловав маленькую родинку чуть выше копчика, проводит ладонью по промежности, подбираясь к сжатому отверстию. Криштиану заговорщически улыбается собственным мыслям и наклоняется вперёд, едва касаясь языком розовой дырочки, но затем его движения становятся всё более настойчивыми, и вот, убрав руку, он кончиком языка проникает внутрь, едва растягивая тугие мышцы.

Родригес выгибается, сбивчиво матерясь себе под нос – ему нравится, точно нравится, и, ведомый этой идеей, Криштиану насаживает колумбийца на свой рот. Слюна и выделяющаяся смазка текут по подбородку, заставляя Криса ускориться так, что теперь его язык входит покуда можно, и, поняв, что Хамес почти готов, добавляет палец, чередуя движения руки и головы. Влажные скользкие фаланги легко входят на полную длину, и Роналду пытается дотянуться до простаты, изучающее замедляясь, прощупывая горячие мышцы, и когда он находит эту самую точку, резко надавливает.

– Чёрт... – взвывает колумбиец, тут же замолкая: не дай Бог их кто-нибудь услышит – пиши пропало.

Криштиану продолжает ласкать языком анальное отверстие до тех пор, пока свободной рукой не добирается до члена полузащитника, с силой проводя по всей длине и ощущая, что он держится из последних сил, не желая поддаваться. Раз так, пусть будет по его. Роналду отстраняется, поднимаясь с колен и попутно развязывая собственные шорты. Крис опускает ладонь между лопаток Родригеса и нажимает, заставляя его наклониться вперёд, и парень послушно вцепляется в спинку кресла, демонстративно повиливая задом и заставляя португальца улыбнуться, после чего он решает, что тот так легко не отделается, и, плюнув на ладонь, мужчина со звоном шлепает парня, который издает очередной довольный рык, требовательно подставляясь под вингера.

Мужчина не заставляет себя долго ждать, касаясь головкой чуть расслабленной дырочки, а затем резко врывается в колумбийца, но тот не просит остановиться, только вскрикивает и стискивает зубы, видимо, понимая, что _это_ маленькая месть за первый раз. Нападающий проталкивается вперед, постепенно растягивая Хамеса и снисходительно позволяя ему привыкнуть, и когда бёдра Криштиану касаются ягодиц Родригеса, он начинает двигаться, размеренно, не спеша покачиваясь. Если их кто-то увидел, то уже поздно что-либо менять, пусть всё остается так, как есть.

Роналду постепенно ускоряется, наваливаясь на Хамеса всем телом. Толчки становятся резче, грубее, и колумбиец довольно запрокидывает голову. Когда он говорил, что действительно был и сверху, и снизу, то не шутил. Крис вновь опускает ладонь на член парня, массируя головку круговыми движениями, и когда он чувствует, что Родригес сжался вокруг него, вцепляясь в кресло так, что того и гляди – отломает эту чертову хлипкую спинку, проливается ему в руку, тяжело дыша, но, видимо, он тоже задумал нечто, что определённо понравится Криштиану. Хамес, обмякнув, заводит руку за спину, прося Криса остановиться, и тот настороженно прекращает, осматривая колумбийца с ног до головы – вроде в порядке, так почему же...

Парень разворачивается, и вот теперь уже _он_ стоит на коленях, с готовностью принимая член Криса, на его же собственную манеру – беря так глубоко, как только может, игриво проводя зубами по чувствительной плоти, посылая по спине Криштиану волны наслаждения, которые каскадом падают вниз, концентрируясь внизу живота. Вингер запускает испачканную руку в волосы колумбийца, хаотично проводит по его лбу и щекам, но Хамес непреклонен, он продолжает свою сладкую пытку, сжимая губами член Криса у самого основания, и тот, помедлив ещё несколько секунд, спускает колумбийцу в рот, едва различая звуки где-то за спиной, слишком похожие на шаги, но затем отметает эту идею, и когда встречается взглядом с Хамесом, который облизывает губы, собирая сперму, текущую из уголка рта, различает уже более отчётливо – они не одни. Мужчина в немом ужасе оборачивается, не потрудившись натянуть штаны, и видит перед собой растрёпанного Серхио, выражение лица которого быстро сменяется с шокированного на удручённое; на мгновение становится больно, и это мгновение Крис запомнит надолго; но когда Рамос приходит в себя, от разочарования не остаётся и следа, а на его место приходят злость и неверие. Он хмурится, сжимая кулаки до тех пор, пока не белеют костяшки, и, почти срываясь на крик, рявкает:

– Ты, блять, издеваешься? – он качает головой, всё ещё не веря собственным глазам. – Теперь ты с ним трахаешься? – мужчина кивает за спину португальца, указывая на измождённого Хамеса, лениво развалившегося на трибуне и делающего вид, будто ему абсолютно всё равно, и Крис верит, что это действительно так, тогда он набирает в грудь побольше воздуха и сдержанно отвечает, совершенно не представляя, _что_ за этим последует:

– Да.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lamborghini Aventador - итальянский спорткар. Криштиану Роналду приобрел черную модель на свое двадцатисемилетие. По слухам, сумма сделки составляла от 300 до 500 тысяч долларов.  
> **Grosseiramente - исп. Грубее  
> ***Besta - порт. Скотина  
> ****Tonto - исп. Дурак  
> *****Crud - порт. Мразь  
> ______________________  
> Wiz Khalifa feat. B-Tune - When I See You Again  
> Josh Garrels - Rise  
> Nancy Sinatra - Bang Bang  
> Imagine Dragons - Dream  
> ______________________  
> *Мигель Эрнандес (1910 - 1942) - испанский поэт и драматург.


	10. «Promise me» или «Эффект бабочки». Часть 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumbler! Only football slash stuff: [hymenaeos](http://SBinfo.ru/1447078320)

Прошло три дня с тех самых пор, как Барселона обеспечила себе место в финале. И хотя испанцы уступили немцам, это поражение было не таким уж и разгромным. Лео с довольной улыбкой усаживается на водительское сидение и поправляет зеркало заднего вида, провожая взглядом Анто, убаюкивающую Тьяго в глубине террасы. Девушка не изменилась, да и с какой стати? Поэтому идея отыскать психологов остаётся до сих пор актуальной, и за неё Месси должен благодарить лишь одного человека, у которого всё вновь было хуже некуда. Когда Лионель смотрел матч, то думал, что португалец действительно умер, что от него осталась тонкая оболочка, что ещё чуть-чуть, и даже она исчезнет. Нет, в домашнем матче Королевский клуб не проиграл, но, как считает аргентинец, да и многие футболисты, лучше поражение, чем пресная ничья.

Каталонцы превзошли сами себя, особенно после того, что творилось на Камп Ноу чуть больше недели назад. Но даже когда Альянц-арена восторженно ревела, провожая и встречая своих «чемпионов», сами мюнхенцы пребывали в скверном расположении духа, да и у них были на то причины. И пусть Штеген проиграл Нойеру, и пусть Лео не смог его одолеть, но Сине-гранатовые всё же смогли постоять за себя, и счёт, образовавшийся в итоге после двух проведённых матчей, их определённо устраивал. Но это только маленький шаг на пути к большой победе, и впереди образовалась преграда, через которую ещё стоит перебраться, и именно она занимает большую часть пути к Кубку Лиги Чемпионов.

Да, дела у Лионеля в этом плане обстоят гораздо лучше, и теперь он чувствует укол вины, мол, почему же ему взбрело в голову рассказывать Крису о фотографии до матчей? Почему он не мог подождать, пока игры закончатся, когда португалец отыграет так, как умеет, на своём уровне? Во время телефонного звонка Лео по голосу слышал, что Криштиану сломан, он превратился в клубок оголённых нервов, к которым почти невозможно прикоснуться, не причинив боли, и если вспомнить то колебание, с которым он соглашался на встречу... Лионель удручённо прикрывает глаза, а затем, собравшись с мыслями, выезжает за пределы участка.

Роналду нуждается в нём, нуждается в его помощи, и он её окажет, какого бы рода та ни была. Они обязательно решат, что делать со злосчастным снимком, обязательно решат, как правильно поступить... Однажды Лео попытался помочь Криштиану, тогда, на дне рождения, а что, если Крис вновь намекнёт на нечто подобное? Сможет ли нападающий поступиться самим собой, оставить все сомнения и повторить то, что они когда-то делали? Скорее всего, нет, как бы он ни любил Криштиану; в том случае он просто остался в безвыходном положении, а сейчас, когда он решился спасать собственную семью, нужно концентрироваться только на ней, при этом не оставляя без поддержки и мадридиста. Месси раздражается – почему в жизни остальных знакомых ему людей всё идёт как по маслу, а два, кажется, лидера, которые обитают в собственной вселенной, беспомощно барахтаются в дерьме, которое уготовила им судьба? 

Дурацкий, дурацкий снимок! Должно быть, Крис никогда не влипал в подобную ситуацию, разве что с Ириной, но та была единственной просвещённой и сейчас не старалась насолить бывшему любовнику, распространяя слухи, за что аргентинец точно был ей благодарен. А в данной ситуации всё в тысячи раз хуже, ведь и узнавших в разы больше. Лионель понял, что мадридист не имеет ни малейшего представления. Как расправиться с этой злосчастной новостью, как опровергнуть этот слух? После чего назревает другой вопрос: а знает ли обо всём этом цирке второй пострадавший? Роналду ничего не сказал о Серхио. Ни единого слова, может… И в их отношениях появились сбои? Только этого не хватало, да, точно, для полноты картины Криштиану осталось поругаться с Рамосом (но ведь матч... что, если это уже произошло?), и тогда всё станет настолько плохо, что любое изменение в лучшую сторону покажется настоящим подарком, настоящим счастьем. 

Счастья в жизни футболистов не хватает, и пусть люди думают, что деньги дают им кучу возможностей для осуществления собственных мечтаний, это не совсем так. Какие деньги помогут Лео наладить отношения с Анто? Или как они избавят Криштиану от ненужного внимания? Неужто он попробует откупиться от журналистов? Со всем его капиталом это, увы, невозможно, что заставляет Лионеля смущаться от горькой радости, ведь за ним-то закрепилась слава адекватного, правильного человека, в отличие от эпатажного португальца. С одной стороны, это хорошо, а с другой – меньше остроты, хотя, разве Лео мало того, что он уже имеет? Сами отношения с Антонеллой являются одним самым масштабным приключением, конец которого ещё не предрешён, и всё в руках аргентинца.

Мужчина выезжает на шоссе. Он видел Роналду не так давно, но, кажется, с тех пор произошло столько всего, что чудится целая вечность, разделяющая сегодняшний день и апрельскую встречу в Сарагосе. Странно, что Криштиану предложил поехать в то местечко, под Логораньо, на берегу Эбро. Может быть, он счёл, что даже в тихом городке ему теперь не место? И те деньги, что он ежегодно вливал в бюджет наряду с другими небезызвестными людьми, не позволят ему свободно находиться на спокойных улочках? Он страдает, очень страдает, но в данном вопросе, выборе места, он оказался прав. Сколько бы они ни платили правительству Сарагосы, остаётся процент, хоть и небольшой, что кто-нибудь вынесет за пределы города слухи, мол, «непримиримые соперники» обдурили пол земного шара, и на самом-то деле они друзья, очень хорошие друзья. 

Лео выезжает на шоссе и чуть сбавляет скорость – он знает, что если опоздает, то Криштиану точно будет отпускать саркастические шуточки, но аргентинец никогда не был пунктуален, так что он может припоздниться минут на пятнадцать, но зато у него будет возможность подумать, подготовить речь и… собраться с мыслями? Да, это определённо не помешает, но, кажется, ему придётся соблюдать несколько негласных правил: не говорить о футболе, не говорить о путешествиях и Италии, не говорить о Лиге Чемпионов, и уж точно не упоминать Ювентус, иначе случится то, чего Лионель всегда боялся – нервный срыв. Не его, конечно, а Криштиану. Нет, португалец не обидится, не перестанет разговаривать, и будет вести себя как прежде, но только почти – он замкнётся в себе, будет считать, что именно он виноват в поражении, ведь не смог забить больше, но если учесть то, что в обоих матчах именно вингер стал автором всех голов Реала... У него никогда не было достойной самооценки, отсюда и вытекают все последствия.

И хотя парень – пенальтист Сливочных, эта роль его не совсем устраивает, ведь Лео знает, тот любит забивать в штатном порядке, а одиннадцатиметровые считает бездельем. Месси видел это на протяжении всего матча, сразу после того, как Роналду отыгрался за Хамеса, и, возможно, «Катеначчо» в этом матче было не совсем непробиваемым, мадридисты, кажется, просто сдались. Ещё до того, как вышли на поле. Криштиану, конечно, получил хорошую оценку, чего не скажешь о линии защиты, особенно о Рамосе. Неужели они с Криштиану не решили какую-то проблему, возникшую между ними ещё до первой игры? Тогда, на поле, всё было слишком очевидно, чтобы не обратить на это внимание, и сейчас _это_ самое выглядит не менее радужно, ведь во время игры мадридисты и парой слов не перекинулись. 

Если о матче Лео лучше было не расспрашивать, то об этом он вполне мог. Да, Криштиану будет недоволен, но все проблемы где-то берут своё начало, и, возможно, злосчастный кадр мог стать этим началом. Что, если Крис знал о нём ещё до того, как Лео решился сообщить? И хотя по голосу португальца этого нельзя было сказать, он мог завуалировать своё знание, правда, актёр из него был никакой, точно так же, как и из Лионеля, а единственное различие – Роналду слишком хорошо разбирается в людях, слишком хорошо знает Месси, и, как, надеется аргентинец, не станет лгать ему зазря.

Но после этих мыслей в голове каталонца вырисовываются совершенно нежелательные картины – что, если Криштиану болен? Болен психически? Что, если страдает своеобразным раздвоением личности, и хотя Лионель иногда подумывал, мол, у него самого есть намёки на маниакальную шизофрению, но это лишь собственные наблюдения. А с Крисом всё не так – все так называемые «симптомы» налицо, и пусть он не называет себя другим именем, пусть не считает себя другой личностью, но в голове у него явно творится невесть что, и Лео искренне хочет с этим разобраться. Но португалец слишком упёртый и вряд ли позволит это сделать, хотя и было на памяти аргентинца одно маленькое исключение – день рождения.

Что он ему скажет, когда увидит? Лео уверен, дожидаться Криса не придётся, он уже там. Мог приехать на два часа раньше, а если подумать, то мог ошиваться на том холме со вчерашнего вечера, если дурь совсем в голову ударит. Месси вернулся только вчера – перелёт состоялся наутро после игры, может, в этом руководство Барселоны отчасти казалось более адекватным, чем Реала? Ведь, насколько знает аргентинец, те всегда возвращались в Мадрид по завершению матча, без возможности отдохнуть. 

Каталонцы в финале, но при том, что случилось с Королевским клубом, лучше Лео и об этом не упоминать. Сегодня, на один день, он просто обязан оставить своё спортивное амплуа, стать тем человеком, с которым когда-то давно подружился Криштиану. Месси очень хорошо помнит тот день. Помнит каждую мелочь, помнит всё, о чем они говорили, помнит то, как всё произошло, и, кажется, нередко вспоминает, прогоняя в памяти раз за разом, чтобы с годами не упустить хотя бы самую малость, сопровождающие их первую встречу, но по неизвестной Лионелю причине, сейчас это знание доставляет только дискомфорт. Почему в эту минуту, когда оно должно приносить только облегчение, заставляет думать о кошмаре, кошмаре, который стал явью? Теперь, вопреки самому себе, каталонец, бывает, видит тьму там, где её не было и в помине – в обыденных словах, непримечательных вещах и событиях, а что касается тех событий, где она действительно побывала, Лионелю кажется, они просто кишат страхом, болью и тоской. И именно одной из таких вещей был разум португальца. Лео знает, тому просто жизненно необходимо прийти в себя, да и самому каталонцу это не помешает... И если «погонять» для Криштиану значит – прийти в себя, то так тому и быть. И он не станет поддаваться, только не сегодня.

Месси бросает быстрый взгляд на наручные часы – и хотя время мужчины обговорили, то для обоих, как всегда, это мало что значило, особенно для Криштиану, ведь у каждого есть свой мир, и парень наглухо в нём заперся, руководствуясь какими-то собственными помыслами, и о том, что в них сокрыто, можно только отдалённо предполагать.

Нападающий прибавляет газу и мчится по знакомой дороге, изредка всё же поглядывая на указания встроенного навигатора. Он был здесь всего единожды, да и когда выполняешь роль пассажира, не сильно-то концентрируешься на том, куда тебя везут. И хотя путь очень прост – Лео не решается рисковать. Погода стоит жаркая, кондиционер работает на полную мощность, а когда Лионель делает очередной поворот по извилистой трассе, то солнце беспощадно начинает светить прямо в глаза, и мужчина, поморщившись, незамедлительно опускает козырек и кое-как нацепляет на глаза тёмные очки.

Дорога пуста, впрочем, как и всегда – север Испании не слишком-то излюбленное место для туристов, а простые жители выбираются из своих городов достаточно редко, потому-то Лео, незаметно для самого себя, плавно переваливает за скоростной лимит, не спуская глаз с дороги, и хотя периферическим зрением он всё же наблюдает воистину прекрасные пейзажи, решает, что не станет вести себя как маленький ребёнок, ведь неприятности ему ни к чему, особенно связанные со здоровьем, да ещё и с законом – вполне хватает тех, что уже имеются. 

Воды Эбро искрятся, и, пожалуй, самые яркие блики так и норовят ослепить Лионеля, но когда дорога вновь начинает петлять, мужчина облегчённо выдыхает, убирая козырек, а потом его взгляд останавливается на одной точке, которая через пару минут приобретает почти различимые очертания того самого холма, и Лео уверен на девяносто девять и девять десятых процента, что Крис уже его дожидается, хотя всё могло измениться с тех самых пор, как они узнали результаты жеребьёвки, с тех самых пор, когда виделись в последний раз, ведь Криштиану проиграл. Проиграл, кажется, всё, что только можно, а судя по тому, как он держался, как он вёл себя все последние дни, то потерпел поражение и от самого себя. Такое сложно представить? Отнюдь, и Месси знает это не хуже.

Каталонец подъезжает всё ближе, и вот перед ним крутая возвышенность, за которой, чуть поодаль, вырастают Иберийские горы, а если смотреть вдоль Эбро, дальше по шоссе, то можно увидеть блики и смутный силуэт моста, перекинутого через реку к Логораньо. Тишина, но даже параноику, самому заядлому, такому, как Лео, может показаться, что даже здесь за ними наблюдают, знают, что у него большие семейные проблемы, видят, что противостояние португальца и аргентинца лишь выдумка, очередной слух, чтобы болельщики впадали в неистовство всякий раз, как эти двое встречаются на поле, но бывает и так, что самые проницательные и наблюдатели заявляют: нет никакой борьбы, они обычные люди и могут поддерживать дружеские отношения... Но _таких_ слушают не особо долго, уж слишком сильно люди привыкли к тому, что Сине-гранатовый и Сливочный друг друга терпеть не могут, проживая день за днём в постоянном сражении – за личные рекорды, за трофеи, за внимание болельщиков.

Наивные.

И чересчур самоуверенные.

Голодные потребители, которым нужны только зрелища и бесполезные сплетни. 

Лео притормаживает напротив заезда, изучающе разглядывая задний бампер _Ламборджини_. Машина стоит на небольшой площадке, образовавшейся чуть выше подножия склона, но Криштиану нигде не видно, и Месси решает, что тот сидит внутри, скрываясь от жары. Помедлив несколько минут, парень всё же пересекает сплошную полосу, авто медленно взбирается по подъездной дорожке и останавливается рядом с чёрным _Авентадором_ ; и предположения о том, что Крис дожидался аргентинца внутри, оказываются ложными – парень развалился на полированном капоте, стянув с себя футболку и прикрыв ею лицо, защищаясь от палящих лучей. 

Каталонец выходит наружу, учтиво пряча ключи в карман дизайнерских джинсов – если это и была неуклюжая попытка повеселить Роналду, то он, должно быть, её не оценит.

– Любишь, когда тебя ждут? Интересное хобби... – тянет Крис из-под футболки, после чего его голос превращается в неразборчивое бормотание. 

– Считай это моим особым увлечением, – ухмыляется Лео, осторожно подходя чуть ближе и облокачиваясь на низкую крышу спорткара.

Мужчина молчит, не находится, что сказать, и, видимо, Роналду тоже не собирается начинать первым. Может, оно и к лучшему? Посидеть молча, просто лелея ту мысль, что есть человек, который в любой момент сможет прийти на помощь? А когда придёт время, пусть через час, пусть через два, они всё обдумают и решат, как правильно поступить. По крайней мере, Месси очень хочет в это верить, ведь его нервы не железные, хотя многие считают именно так. Время течёт, кажется, совсем медленно, а Криштиану, так и не стянув с лица футболку, только раскидывает руки, подставляясь жарким лучам, и Лео едва не открывает рот, изумляясь, мол, как португалец может быть настолько терпелив, ведь столбик термометра, того и гляди, перевалит за сорок, да и ещё и почти нулевая влажность, а ему – хоть бы что.

Действительно, как и предполагал Лионель, прошло немало времени, прежде чем Криштиану сам решил заговорить, но его голос звучит слишком подавленно и устало, чтобы останавливать его, прерывать. И только когда повисает долгая пауза, Месси понимает – он закончил:

– Так что там с фото? Всё плохо? – совсем разбит.

– Всё по-прежнему. Может, – Лео запинается, а потом продолжает, но зачем же он все сейчас это ему говорит? Португалец не поверит ни единому слову и только больше замкнётся в себе, – стоит просто подождать? Пока само рассосётся? – если он считает это дельным советом, то глубоко ошибается, да и друг тогда из него выходит хреновый. А если вспомнить день рождения – то и любовник тоже. 

– Думаешь? – уточняет Криштиану, но Месси отвечает совсем другое:

– Прости меня. 

Роналду молчит, застывает на месте, будто бы пытаясь понять, к чему клонит каталонец, и когда он отбрасывает в сторону тонкую белую футболку, облокачиваясь на локти и оборачиваясь к Лео, то смеряет его почти безучастным взглядом, мол, ты ещё не накручивай.

– И за что же? – спрашивает он, вновь опуская голову на лобовое стекло и чуть поёживаясь, когда шея касается раскалённой поверхности. 

– За то, что я не знаю, как тебе помочь.

– Но мне не нужна помощь, – отмахивается Крис, но Лео замечает, как португалец нервно зашкрябал ногтями по капоту.

Каталонец определённо с ним не согласен, но давить не станет, только не сейчас. Пусть Криштиану сам предлагает, о чём говорить, ведь если Месси забудется – беды не миновать; конечно, он не будет говорить ему о своих догадках, ни за что, лишь только знает, как в такую минуту нельзя поступать. Кажется, за всё то время, что они знакомы, португалец впервые ведёт себя _так_ – видимо, всё потому, что проблемы навалились разом, одна за другой, одна за другой, не давай возможности вздохнуть – что на клубном уровне, что в личной жизни, что с общественностью, в то время как у Лео совпадения были только в одном – семья. Или её подобие, продолжающее крошиться в пыль из минуты в минуту. 

Аргентинец оглядывается по сторонам – всё так же пусто, и за всё то время, что он находится здесь, не проехало ни одной машины, да даже птицы не появлялись. И это место кажется теперь настолько безжизненным и вялым, что и без того пожухлая трава выглядит совсем погибшей, спаленной солнцем. Как бы ему хотелось включить того самого Месси, который на равных общался с клубным руководством, который перечил Энрике, который без зазрения совести выпер Ибрагимовича из клуба, который заставил Бартомеу подписать контракт на _его_ условиях. Да, включить того Месси, подойти к Крису и встряхнуть его, встряхнуть так, чтобы пришёл в себя, и через несколько мгновений у Лео уже чешутся руки, он порывается вперёд, но Роналду, будто бы прочитав мысли, опережает его, поднимаясь с капота и сонно потягиваясь. И _этот_ человек собрался погонять?

– Откровенно говоря, – продолжает парень, – она нужна именно _тебе_ , – он скрещивает руки на груди, лениво зевая.

– Ты всё ещё так думаешь? – удивляется Лео, порываясь рассказать о том, что последовал, казалось бы, шутливому совету, и всё же решил воспользоваться услугами семейного психолога, хотя Анто и не была особо этому рада, но кому интересно её мнение?

– Да.

– Ты не прав, Крис, – хмыкает Лионель. – Я обо всём позаботился. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор? Три недели?

– Две с половиной, – прищуривается Криштиану, видимо, тоже вспомнив о Сарагосе.

– Я правда всё уладил, теперь ты должен поступить точно так же. Для этого я здесь, – Месси пытается убедить сам себя, что он может помочь, хоть и не знает, как, ведь, какой бы ни был расклад, _их_ отношения должны оставаться тайной. Хотя и есть несколько посвящённых, но, как говорил Криштиану, его соклубники, имеющие представление о дружбе с аргентинцем, никогда о нём не говорят, видимо, считая это личным делом вингера. 

– Что ж... – задумывается Роналду, а потом, резко всплеснув руками, продолжает: – Знаешь, я ведь даже не помню, с чего всё _это_ началось. Совсем, – его взгляд блуждает по окрестностям, изредка задерживаясь на Месси. Дезориентирован. 

– Со вручения Золотого мяча? – предлагает Лионель, приблизительно представляя, к чему приведёт этот разговор. И это что-то – Рамос. Лео слишком хорошо знает Криса, чтобы тот под подобной фразой пытался сокрыть нечто иное.

– Может, мне стоило вести себя осторожнее? С Шейк? – размышляет Криштиану, встречаясь взглядом с аргентинцем. – Тогда сейчас всё было бы по-другому.

– Почему ты так считаешь? – фыркает Месси, ведь Роналду не раз говорил ему, что освободился от пут, которые сдерживали его. Этими путами определённо была русская модель, которая, как всегда казалось каталонцу, обладала всеми качествами непреклонной дамы – уж слишком строгая, нередко агрессивная.

– Если бы не день рождения – всё было бы по-другому, – продолжает гнуть своё Криштиану. Он намекает, что тогда потребовал слишком много, а взамен не дал ничего, кроме неприятных воспоминаний, но были ли они такими уж неприятными? И хотя он ни за что не повторит подобное вновь, но убиваться по этому поводу тоже не станет. Он сделал всё, что смог, и если Роналду считал, что _это_ – решение всех его проблем, то так тому и быть, да и, в конце концов, кто он такой, чтобы перечить личному выбору португальца?

– Перестань, Ронни, – Месси состраивает серьёзное выражение лица и смеряет вингера предостерегающим взглядом. Зачем он занимается самобичеванием сейчас? Ведь Лео надеялся на то, что они проведут этот день нормально, не размышляя над смыслом жизни, не страдая, ведь именно это нужно было мадридисту, когда он соглашался приехать сюда?

– Ой, брось, Коротышка, – вновь отмахивается он, закатывая глаза, и Месси понимает: парень совсем расстроен, раз начинает ёрничать, называя аргентинца своим излюбленным прозвищем.

– Хорошо. Хорошо, раз ты хочешь именно _этого_ , то пожалуйста! – глаза Лионеля вспыхивают. Да, ему точно надоели эти бессмысленные метания. Только бы их прекратить, только бы их жизнь вернулась на круги своя: глупые шутки, нередкие звонки и сообщения, но менее частые встречи, и много воспоминаний, накопившихся за всю жизнь... Но сейчас, вместо этого, они получают напряжённый диалог и топтание на месте.

– Я уже говорил – ты совсем меня не понимаешь! – едва не кричит. – Что ты пытаешься доказать? Что ты супергерой? Да ещё и психолог к тому же? Ох, Лео, не смеши меня! – срывается, начиная размахивать руками, но когда договаривает, набирает в грудь побольше воздуха и останавливается: щёки пылают, одно веко подрагивает, зубы со скрипом сжимаются.

– Что ты несёшь? – сухо хрипит Месси, резонно прикрывая глаза.

– _Besta_ ***, – будучи знакомым с Крисом очень давно, Лионель прекрасно знает, что значит это слово, и ещё не менее трёх десятков крепких ругательств.

– _Tonto_ ****, – резво парирует Лео, хотя и понимает, что на этом ему следует остановиться, кровь в жилах кипит, заставляя язык шевелиться, не согласуясь с разумом.

– _Crud_ *****, – Криштиану захлёбывается собственными словами, убиваясь только потому, что Месси не решается ответить ему грубее, ограничиваясь «идиотом».

Лионель понимает – вингер увлёкся, да так, что его теперь не остановить. Он готов плеваться ядом и обидными замечаниям, позабыв обо всём, до тех пор, пока не сорвёт голос. Они никогда не ссорились, только спорили, и довольно часто, можно сказать – каждая встреча увенчивалась словесной перепалкой, а если заглянуть на несколько лет назад, то вообще можно подумать, что они не друзья, а действительно – самые настоящие враги; но время идёт, и теперь они уже не те мальчишки, которым едва исполнилось за двадцать. Месси ожидал услышать очередной поток обидных высказываний, но, кажется, Крис подумал, что не стоит вести себя, как маленький ребёнок.

Парень встряхивается, приходя в себя, и, отвернувшись, натягивает на себя футболку, окончательно поднимаясь с капота, но когда видит, что Лео пока никуда не собирается, вновь усаживается на него, подтянув одну ногу к груди и опустив на неё подбородок. Лионель вглядывается в лицо португальца: спокойное, безразличное выражение, и по нему не осмелишься сказать, что этот человек буквально несколько минут назад орал, как психопат, и бросался обидными высказываниями. И хотя аргентинец вовсе не считал их «обидными», в душе у него остаётся осадок – мужчина совершенно не умеет держать себя в руках, а поставь с ним рядом человека, который не имеет о нём ни малейшего представления, ни за что не скажет, что у того есть сын, что он знаменитость.

Злосчастное подсознание твердит Лионелю, что он зря потратил время, приехав сюда, но он достаточно упёртый, чтобы не слушать его, чтобы решиться завести разговор вновь, уже затрагивая иную проблему, которой, возможно, и в помине нет, но уточнить всё же стоит. 

– Просто...

– ...просто что? – раздражённо перебивает Криштиану.

– У тебя, э-э-э... с Рамосом всё в порядке? – вингер вопросительно вскидывает брови, удивленно моргая: видимо, он предполагал любой поворот диалога, даже мог заготовить ответы, но никак не на подобный вопрос, отчего внутреннее «Я» аргентинца злорадно улыбнулось, и в ту же секунду совесть двинула этому «Я» с левой. Лионель мысленно морщится – он точно шизик. 

– Ещё бы, – стараясь не хмуриться, отвечает Криштиану, но Лео от этого замечания совсем не успокаивается. Он безмолвно стоит, задумываясь: почему же Криштиану столь проницателен, но сам солгать, как нужно, как следует, не может? Что же ему мешает? Настроение? Недавние события? Или просто нежелание утаивать что-то от аргентинца? Месси хочет надеяться, что это именно последний пункт.

– Я тебе не верю, увы, – мужчина демонстративно цокает языком, и Роналду снова напрягается, видимо, понимая, к чему ведёт каталонец: опять начнёт вытягивать правду, будто бы клещами.

– Просто перестань меня... – Крис не успевает договорить, как Лео срывается с места. Это соблазн, и он слишком силён, чтобы удержаться. Прямо в эту минуту. Мужчина не знает, что затеял Криштиану, почему он скрывает совершенно очевидное – то лицо, хмурое, печальное, ни с чем нельзя было спутать, да и плохая игра защитника говорит сама за себя – он играл не в полную силу по какой-то причине, и этой самой причиной был португалец.

Мужчина останавливается напротив мадридиста, чуть поодаль от него, буквально в метре, и настойчиво скрещивает руки на груди, гордо смотря парню в глаза, и Лео благодарит Бога за то, что позволил ему выдерживать натиск столь болезненного взгляда и не отводить взгляд, ведь, будь на его месте кто-то другой, обязательно бы отвернулся. Но не Месси. А наблюдай за этой картиной со стороны – подумают, что столкнулись два барана, каждый из которых считает, что его правда самая правдивая.

– ...терроризировать, – твёрдо заканчивает Криштиану, но Лионель вновь убеждается – всё очень плохо, настолько плохо, что, может, единственный выход избавиться от всего этого – повторить февральский подвиг? Он не понимает и не хочет понимать, что же на него нашло. Странное ощущение, совершенно не похожее на те, что Лео когда-либо испытывал, находясь рядом с португальцем, и, видимо, это состояние не является самостоятельным, это коктейль из всех чувств – жалость, злость, тоска, тревога, лёгкая увлечённость и эйфория. И выглядит эта смесь очень противоречиво, ровно так же, как всегда выглядит сам её виновник – португалец. Он опять молчит, всё ещё ссутулившись и оперевшись подбородком на колено, а его лицо, с одной стороны, кажется таким молодым, будто бы он молодой паренёк, лишившийся всего самого сокровенного, но, с другой, – он сильно постаревший и потрёпанный, запутавшийся в себе человек.

Лео знает, что Криштиану хочет попросить у него поддержки, но ни за что так не сделает – не поступится своими принципами, но тогда, на дне рождения, он смог открыться, то что же ему мешает сейчас? Может, воспоминания о том дне? Воспоминания о том, что произошло? 

Если поднапрячься, то Лионель может вспомнить всё, до самой последней детали – то, как горел свет, то, как выглядела комната, то, как смотрел на него Крис, то, как он с ним обращался, да даже выражение его лица, когда он просил прощения. Сейчас в его взгляде есть что-то слишком сильно схожее с тем, что Лео видел в ту ночь. Так называемая реабилитация полетела ко всем чертям, и Роналду вернулся к тому же состоянию, в котором пребывал после вручения Золотого Мяча.

Месси кажется, что он превращается в дьяволёнка, такого жуткого и несговорчивого, руководствующегося только собственными желаниями, и, пожалуй, чем дольше он стоит перед Крисом, тем сильнее ему нравится его амплуа – он не уступит. Ни за что. А Криштиану продолжает молчать, и по глазам видно – он хочет, чтобы всё побыстрее закончилось, чтобы Лионель перестал задавать вопросы, чтобы сел в машину, пока португалец снисходительно даёт ему фору, и сделал то, что пообещал. Он так и поступит, но сначала… Сначала он устроит маленькую месть, ведь так поступают лучшие друзья? Никогда не унывают, подбадривают и шутят, шутят так, как этого не могут сделать другие. Но будет ли _это_ шуткой? Лео не знает, он не знает, что последует за его безбашенной идеей, не знает, как к ней отнесётся Роналду, и вообще захочет ли потом с ним разговаривать? Ведь, по его словам, Рамос всё ещё его... любовник?

Плевать.

Лишь бы он пришёл в себя.

Лионель вплотную подходит к португальцу, останавливается, всё ещё заглядывая в его глаза, и парень не шарахается, он совершенно спокоен; тогда Лео протягивает руку, понимая, что это начало его погибели; касается подбородка, покрывшегося двухдневной щетиной. Криштиану вздрагивает, его глаза испуганно расширяются, и он изумлённо приоткрывает рот, тут же хмуря брови, но Месси его опережает – он наклоняется, и, едва касаясь губами, целует, до сих пор не осознав, что он творит и зачем. Крис возмущённо выдыхает, прямо в рот Лео, тут же отстраняя его от себя и начиная бормотать ругательства, мол, аргентинец совсем из ума вышел, но тот, выпрямившись, просто бросает, довольствуясь собственным результатом – он добился реакции, теперь останется только извиниться – но не сейчас, а когда придёт время, когда он будет к этому готов. 

– Едем, или ты хочешь проиграть? – Криштиану поднимается с места, огибает машину и открывает дверцу, усаживаясь на водительское сидение. Он не смотрит на Лео, и тот понимает, что совершил ужасную ошибку, подумав, что _этот_ способ сработает и во второй раз, а теперь только и может, что стоять в полном оцепенении и наблюдать, как Ламборджини плавно спускается с холма, выезжает на шоссе и уносится в обратном направлении.

***

Лео едет по выбранному адресу, медленно катя машину по забитым улицам, и хотя время позднее – людей всё равно хватает. Мужчина, теперь уже всерьёз настроившись, пытается составить нечто, напоминающее краткий рассказ, рассказ о нём и Анто, иначе как своего рода врач поймёт, что с ними делать? Но только каталонец увлекается, вспоминая всё то, что они с Антонеллой «сделали» друг для друга, как в голову врываются воспоминания, превратившиеся в ночной кошмар. И пусть позавчера Месси поступил так, как считал нужным, Криштиану это ни капли не помогло, а скорее, наоборот, расстроило ещё больше.

Аргентинец, сразу после того, как Роналду уехал, зарёкся, что не станет вспоминать о содеянном, но этот негласный уговор пошатнулся ещё до того, как чёрный спорткар скрылся за ближайшим поворотом. Больше всего, особенно сейчас, Лео боится – Крис отвернётся от него, затаит обиду, но продолжает верить, что мужчина позволит ему всё объяснить. Он пытался остановить себя, но желание было настолько сильным, что противиться ему было бы глупо и больно, а уж боль, не только свою, но и чужую, Лионель на дух не переносил, хотя нередко доводил окружающих именно до этого состояния, когда они взывают, завидев его ещё на расстоянии. То же самое будет и с мадридистом, ведь он не исключение, хотя каталонец очень хочет верить, что нет.

Месси останавливает себя – он больше не может. Говорит с собственным разумом, просит его прекратить, но тот, как назло, продолжает. И вот они борются друг против друга уже битый час, выясняя, кто же, всё-таки, достоин назвать свою точку зрения единственно верной.

Стрелки часов указывают на половину одиннадцатого, но, как заверил Лионеля некий Леандро Лосано, аргентинец может подъехать к нему в любое время, исключая подобную возможность в период с полуночи до шести часов утра. Очевидно, испанец настолько любит вправлять мозги очумелым семейкам, что готов это делать даже поздним вечером, но Лео это только на руку – меньше хлопот с конфиденциальностью и прочим житейским мусором, которого, будь он нормальным, не было бы и в помине. Месси останавливается на небольшой парковке у подножия многоэтажного дома, со стороны выглядящего очень недурственно: современная архитектура, аккуратные газоны и остриженные деревца, расположенные чуть поодаль главного входа – почти окраина города, но сад не разведёшь даже здесь, поэтому растения томятся в здоровенных горшках, хотя и выглядят идеально. 

Парень выбирается из машины, оглядываясь по сторонам – пусто. Направляется прямо к стеклянным дверям и заходит внутрь. Охранник удивлённо вскидывает брови, моментально узнавая позднего посетителя, и Лео ничего не остаётся, как бросить ему купюру номиналом сто евро и жестом указать, чтобы тот молчал – на церемонии и автографы времени нет, поэтому лучше делать то, за чем пришёл.

Лионель поднимается по ступенькам и нажимает на кнопку вызова лифта – двери со звоном открываются, и каталонец незамедлительно проскальзывает внутрь, задавая на панели управления _«Пентхаус»_. Подъёмник начинает свой путь наверх, и буквально через минуту мужчина оказывается на самом последнем этаже – небольшая площадка перед лифтом, несколько растений в горшках и окно во всю стену, из которого открывается прекраснейший вид на ночную Барселону. Да, Лосано устроился недурственно, но и слава у него была соответствующая – дорогостоящий специалист, лучший в городе, а самое главное – о его клиентах неизвестно никому, кроме него самого. Таков его порядок работы, что является заманчивым предложением для небезызвестных людей, в число которых и входит аргентинец.

Парень направляется к двери и уверенно звонит, а после недолгого ожидания может, наконец, зайти внутрь:

– А, господин, Месси... Прошу, заходите, – мужчина, на вид лет тридцати пяти, приветственно кивает и отходит в сторону, пропуская едва заволновавшегося футболиста вперёд.

Лео принимает приглашение и оказывается в просторной квартире, но Леандро манит его за собой, двигаясь дальше по коридору и сворачивая в небольшую просто обставленную комнатушку: кроме стола, пары кресел и нескольких книжных полок, здесь нет ничего. Лионель лишён всякой возможности строить из себя самого вежливого и почтительного человека, поэтому он превращается в высокомерного и властного, такого, с какими работал этот мужчина. Да и в подобном вопросе нужно проявить всю силу характера, чтобы светловолосый мужчина сделал всё так, как заблагорассудится аргентинцу. Он знает, какой хочет видеть Анто – такой, какой она была до рождения Тьяго, и парень надеется, что женщина тоже не прочь вернуть прошлые отношения, исправив ошибки настоящего. 

– Так в чём же суть Вашей проблемы? – Лео понимает, что это вполне стандартный вопрос, единственное – сколько бы он ни готовил ответ, всё равно его не добился. – Присаживайтесь, – мужчина кивает на кресло, и Месси опускается на сидение, хмуря брови.

– Моя проблема заключается в разногласиях. С...

– Я так полагаю, с сеньорой Антонеллой? – выпаливает психолог, видимо, не веря, _кто_ стал его клиентом, после чего Лионель иронично подумывает, мол, у кого из _них_ двоих проблем с головой больше?

– Именно, – всё же кивает каталонец.

– В чём их суть? – мужчина достаёт из встроенного ящика свежую папку, несколько файлов и стопку белых листов, венчающихся новёхонькой ручкой, и как только Лионель начинает свой рассказ, Леандро начинает записывать, бросая заинтересованный взгляды на футболиста.

– Мы имеем разные точки зрения.

– В плане чего? – ему нужны точные ответы, иначе вся эта затея бессмысленна.

– В плане всего. Мы слишком противоположны, – задумчиво бубнит Лео, решая, что это чистая правда.

– И хотите добиться понимания? – аргентинец кивает. – Надеюсь, Вы понимаете, что для достижения цели нужно приложить все усилия? С обеих сторон.

– Да.

– И девушка согласилась? – кажется, в его голосе прослеживаются скептические нотки, но Месси решает, что это профессиональное, и не акцентирует на этом особого внимания.

– Согласилась, – и хотя это только половина правды, Месси установил для себя цель – аргентинка ни за что не отвертится от разговора с психологом, только не сейчас, когда она носит второго ребёнка.

– Знаете, господин Месси, я неплохо осведомлен об отношениях в Вашей семье, – Лео удивлённо моргает, – не пугайтесь, наравне со всеми остальными гражданами Испании и не только. Так что, не судите строго, я ни за что бы ни подумал...

– Зачем же вы мне это говорите? – прищуривается нападающий.

– Пытаюсь докопаться до истины, – уклончиво отвечает психолог, на что Лионель фыркает:

– Да что уж там скрывать... Просто делайте свою работу. И как можно быстрее, – стальные нотки в голосе аргентинца моментально дают о себе знать, и Леандро, едва не краснея, утыкается в свои записи: карие глаза сосредоточенно изучают сделанные пометки, и, наконец, мужчина поднимает голову, решая вынести предварительный вердикт; Месси остается только поражённо открыть рот – за всей этой болтовнёй специалист завуалировал какие-то собственные выводы, или же делал их во время бесполезных дискуссий, устроенных самим же.

Испанец ещё с минуту разглядывает каталонца, а затем собирает немногочисленные записи, выводит аккуратным почерком его фамилию на форзаце папки, завязывает шнурок и прячет в стол, складывая следом письменные принадлежности. 

– Что ж... Господин Месси, я уяснил для себя одно – по тому, как Вы держитесь, как говорите, – он сразу показался Лионелю не слишком-то приятным человеком, но это, может, особое влияние его профессии? И сейчас, когда вот так просто он собирается крутить семейными отношениями футболиста, тому становится от этого тошно. Он не справился сам. И теперь предоставляет эту возможность незнакомому человеку, – виновников в Вашем вопросе два. Собственно, я не стану оглашать их имена, ведь, думаю, Вы человек не глупый и сами всё понимаете.

– Угу, – поморщившись, соглашается Лео, делая для себя очередное заключение – если что-то пойдёт не так, он закопает этого человека. А потом выроет его на другом конце Земли и распотрошит на мелкие кусочки. Ведь если _всё_ только ухудшится, ни Антонелла, ни он сам уже не придут в норму.

– Я вижу Ваши опасения, – резонно констатирует Леандро, откидываясь на спинку кресла, – и по большей части они необоснованные. Поверьте, ещё ни один клиент не разочаровался во мне, – мужчина ухмыляется, а Лионель решает, что это всего лишь самомнение. – Не переживайте, для меня Вы обыкновенный человек, который нуждается в моей помощи. 

– Вот только за эту помощь берёте нехилые деньги... – тянет Лионель.

– Это уже другая сторона вопроса, главное, что мои услуги остаются востребованными, к тому же, для тех людей, которые ко мне обращаются, полторы тысячи – сущий пустяк. Но если Вы хотите, я могу...

– Что? Скинете пять сотен? Плохая шутка, – Лео качает головой, решая, что он обратился не к тому человеку, или всё же...

– Вы правда так считаете? – примирительно улыбается он, но у Месси нет ни капли желания делать то же самое.

– Да.

Он совершенно спокойно встаёт со своего места и, не обернувшись, идёт к выходу, подумывая о том, что Лосано увидел в нём другого человека, не того, которого знает по матчам и общению с публикой. Теперь настало его время танцевать с демонами аргентинца, и тот с готовностью ими поделится, ведь собственные противоречия разрывают его на части каждую секунду. От них хочется избавиться. Прямо сейчас и навсегда.

Лео спускается на первый этаж, проскальзывает мимо охранника, который теперь не обращает на него внимания, вот только Месси не уверен в том, что ему больше не придётся платить за молчание, но раз Леандро принимает клиентов в собственной квартире, да ещё и говорит, что все они небезызвестны, то он, должно быть, уладит эту проблему самостоятельно, учтиво избавив от неё аргентинца. И, как показалось последнему, сам психолог был тем ещё засранцем, хотя это, наверное, громко сказано, но первое впечатление нельзя произвести дважды, и теперь испанец останется для Лионеля таким же высокомерным, как и он сам; мужчиной, возможно, преследующим свои собственные интересы, судя по кругу его общения и клиентуры. 

Каталонец усаживается на водительское сидение здоровенного Лэнд Ровера и как можно скорее уезжает от этого места куда подальше. На часах – едва за полночь, и Анто, наверное, уже спит, так что на сегодняшний вечер аргентинец избавлен от скандалов, но не от собственных мыслей. И все они концентрируются на одном человеке, которым могла бы быть Антонелла, но сегодня не её день. Кажется, Сарагоса стала чужой после предпоследней встречи с португальцем, а сейчас даже то чудное местечко – уютный холм, возвышающийся над Эбро – превратился в место раздоров.

Не стоило Лионелю поступать так – целовать Криштиану, ведь зимой он был полностью настроен на это, а сейчас его преследуют кошмары иного рода, и они никак не касаются _подобного_ вопроса. Месси всё испортил, в одно мгновение, в одно чёртово мгновение проиграл войну, в которой сражался, сам не зная, за что. Может, за Криса? Но он этого не просил, и вот что в итоге получилось.

Они по разные стороны баррикад.

***

После произошедшего на Иберийских горах Криштиану отказался думать о Месси, и да, у него это действительно получилось. Прошло уже два дня, а он не чувствует ничего: ни малейшего желания объясниться с ним – понять, почему аргентинец так поступил. Мужчина решает, что имеет полное право оставить это на потом, а сейчас должен заняться более насущными делами и проблемами, такими, как фото, Серхио и Хамес. Да, с последними вингер влип по полной программе, и если до того, как испанец спалил Криштиану и Родригеса, ещё можно было наладить хоть какие-то отношения, то теперь всё пропало. Окончательно и бесповоротно.

Но даже то, что Роналду оформил хет-трик в матче с Эспаньолом, ещё ничего не значит: не значит то, что он пришёл в себя после поражения в Лиге Чемпионов, или то, что разобрался со своими героями любовниками. Он просто решил отрешиться от внешнего мира и поиграть в своё удовольствие хотя бы раз за последние недели, ведь ему этого так не хватало, особенно после того, что сделал... Стоп. Он не станет. Он дал себе обещание, что забудет про Коротышку хотя бы на время.

Когда мужчина возвращается домой, то все уже давным-давно спят; Криштиану удручённо вздыхает, ведь ему сейчас так не хватает поддержки, а единственный человек, который бы смог оказать её _правильно_ , это Криш. Он не станет задавать лишних вопросов, просто подойдет к отцу и обнимет его, и этого будет достаточно, чтобы забыть обо всём на свете и удостовериться – единственная забота португальца – этот маленький мальчик, и только потом всё остальное. Но, как он сам понимает, подобной уравновешенности достичь очень трудно, ведь он видит Серхио и Хамеса каждый день, видит, как один относится к другому, особенно после несостоявшейся сиесты. И это угнетает. Нет, Рамос не пользуется своим положением в клубе, не гнобит колумбийца, не выставляет ему какие-либо ультиматумы... Они просто не замечают друг друга, вот и всё отношение. 

Крис, скинув с себя одежду, тихонько принимает ванную, но разбросанные вещи убирать не собирается. Слишком устал, что эмоционально, что физически. Роналду теплится мыслью, что до конца сезона осталось несколько дней, и когда наступит теперь уже долгожданный отпуск, он сможет всё обдумать, как следует, чтобы при новой встрече с мадридистами не ударить в грязь лицом. И пока португалец плескается в тёплой воде, обессилено откинув голову назад, возникают очередные, совершенно бредовые, кажется, довольно самоуничтожительные и самокритичные мысли, но, должно быть, таков его истинный удел? Страдать от своей собственной неугомонности и того, к чему она приводит. 

Криштиану тихонько поднимается в спальню, натягивает пижамные штаны и разваливается на кровати, подхватывая в руки смартфон. И хотя он не настроен сегодня на то, чтобы вновь и вновь обновлять дурацкую новостную ленту, делает это по инерции, и пока мужчина решительно пролистывает десятки картинок с прикреплёнными к ним текстами, выборочно читая заголовки, неосознанно возвращается к тому, о чём отдалённо подумывал, пока мылся. И как раз эти самые дурные идеи, с толикой иронии, а, возможно, и чистого сарказма – ярой насмешки над собой, не дающие покоя, заставляют Криса открыть пустую страницу в поисковике. Ловкими движениями мужчина набирает:

_«Гороскоп»_

.

Тогда-то он и решает, что окончательно сошёл с ума. Роналду старательно выискивает нужные сайты, открывает десятки вкладок, но потом, когда голос разума вновь начинает горланить о том, что он – ненормальный, и ведёт себя странновато, даже для самого Роналду, мужчина нервно щёлкает в уголок экрана, поочерёдно закрывая все страницы, оставив одну-единственную: раз он решил, но даже если кажется, что это убого, прочтёт.

__

Даже несмотря на то, что Водолей – общительный человек, он порой бывает очень рассеянным, частенько погружается в свои мысли, где нет места Овну, из-за чего второй нередко чувствует себя брошенным.

И Водолей, и Овен – люди динамичные, стремящиеся попробовать что-то новое, но первый будет относиться к этим приключениям скептически, частенько пытаясь остановить своего избранника от принятия опасных решений.

Возможно, Овен будет разочарован тихими, размеренными отношениями с Водолеем, в которых нет места шумным сценам. Возможно, он со скрипом будет предоставлять последнему необходимую свободу; но когда Водолей осознает, что именно Овен может стать для него настоящей опорой, будет возвращаться к нему вновь и вновь.

Криштиану скорбно понимает, что всё это – едва ли не чистая правда, и именно так и выглядели его отношения с Серхио. Крис витает в облаках? Бывало и такое, особенно в день жеребьёвки он долго не мог прийти в себя, постоянно отвлекаясь на собственные мысли и не слыша, что ему говорил испанец.

Приключения? О да! И одно из таких вылилось не в самую лицеприятную ситуацию, с которой Криштиану ещё только предстояло разделаться.

Притормозить? Вот тут Роналду может поспорить. Говоря о том, что Серхио «Овен», он абсолютно в этом не сомневается, а даже уверен, что защитник похлеще любого «Овна», самый настоящий баран.

Если тихие и спокойные отношения касаются всего, кроме постели, то да. Чистая правда, но «наслаждаясь» друг другом день за днём, они, отнюдь, не были тихими.

Необходимая свобода... В этом плане у Криса всегда были проблемы, и хотя мужчины не говорили о том, что не могут спать с другими, Криштиану дал обещание. И он его выполнял, вот только теперь жалеет об этом, да и Рамос тоже, ведь если сцену в автобусе он хоть как-то принял, то вот на трибунах... Видимо, считал, что португалец всё ещё ему чем-то обязан, что на самом деле было не так. 

Всё кончено.

Окончательно и бесповоротно.

Теперь уже точно.

Роналду пролистывает дальше, надеясь на то, что с Хамесом всё будет гораздо проще, но после увиденного, после какой-никакой правды, он боится читать о том, как будут охарактеризованы _их_ отношения, но непреодолимый интерес берет верх над тем самым разумом, что пытался остановить Роналду, судорожно пролистывающего до ярко-выделенной графы, гласящей:

_«Водолей – Рак»_

.

И это не просто некое заключение о Родригесе, нет, но ещё и о Лео... Скорее, намёк на него, такой болезненный, что Криштиану тут же заталкивает воспоминания об аргентинце на задворки своего сознания, и вингер, глухо застонав, пытается не делать поспешных выводов: неужели теперь друзей связывает только то, что произошло во время встречи?

_Эмоциональный Водолей раздражает Рака тем, что придает сексу слишком большое значение. Рак предпочитает более горячие страсти и менее внимательное отношение друг к другу. Со временем Рак почувствует себя отрезанным от мира и начнёт отрицательно относиться к постоянному, прилипчивому Водолею. Обиженный Водолей рассердится и почувствует себя ненужным. В отношениях – масса проблем._

Масса проблем... Роналду хочет верить, что _это_ – бред сивой кобылы, но, увы, язык не поворачивается такое сказать. Сильно и ёмко, да только после прочтённого у Криштиану остается неприятный осадок; мужчина чувствует себя ещё хуже, будто бы всю жизнь только и делал, что прогибался под других. И это осознание выливается во вселенскую усталость. Он устал от того, что описано в первой статье, в то время как продолжает жаждать того, о чём говорится во второй. И пусть Хамес считает его просто игрушкой... Криштиану станет таким же. Он уверен. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lamborghini Aventador - итальянский спорткар. Криштиану Роналду приобрел черную модель на свое двадцатисемилетие. По слухам, сумма сделки составляла от 300 до 500 тысяч долларов.  
> **Grosseiramente - исп. Грубее  
> ***Besta - порт. Скотина  
> ****Tonto - исп. Дурак  
> *****Crud - порт. Мразь  
> ______________________  
> Wiz Khalifa feat. B-Tune - When I See You Again  
> Josh Garrels - Rise  
> Nancy Sinatra - Bang Bang  
> Imagine Dragons - Dream  
> ______________________  
> *Мигель Эрнандес (1910 - 1942) - испанский поэт и драматург.


	11. «Feel me» или «Давай сыграем в игру». Часть 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Туча всё ближе и ближе, и это давление, такое суровое, заставляющее смотреть, не отводя глаз, пригвождает к месту. Чёрные облака на миг озаряются, а через несколько долгих секунд Роналду слышит, как гремит гром. Он затаивает дыхание, впадая в детство, забывает о существовании всех и вся. Просто наблюдает, как стихия накрывает город, как далеко за ним туча сливается с землёй – пошёл дождь, да сильный такой, словно стеной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumbler! Only football slash stuff: [hymenaeos](http://SBinfo.ru/1447078320)

Криштиану просыпается за несколько минут до звонка будильника, но до его ушей уже доносится шум, шум с первого этажа. Должно быть, Криш и Мария встали немного раньше, и Роналду может предположить, почему. Мальчик всегда волнуется, особенно если дорога предстоит не близкая, и сейчас португалец ни за что бы не отпустил своего сына на родину, но кто устоит в споре против Лили? Женщина очень своенравная и упёртая, этим-то младший брат на неё и похож... И становится она такой, когда появляется несколько свободных дней – в перерыве между непрекращающимися гастролями. И именно в этот период девушка настаивает на том, чтобы повидать своего возлюбленного племянника, который, безусловно, обожает свою тётю, но к перелётам это отношения не имеет.

Вингер потягивается и поднимается с кровати, но как только разум проясняется, в голову врываются неприятные воспоминания. Вновь. Ведь он мог удерживать их буквально пару дней, но всё изменилось – он снова обессилел, снова позволил подсознанию мучить его самыми страшными пытками, заставляя искать один-единственный ответ – почему Лео сделал то, что сделал? Почему не мог помочь словами? Почему всё испортил? Криштиану верит, что аргентинец попытается исправиться, даже надеется на это, ведь сам мадридист сейчас просто не в состоянии что-то решать, да и не готов к этому. Абсолютно. А теперь, вот уже четыре дня он _действительно_ ни на кого не может рассчитывать, последний райский островок, _его_ райский островок благополучно был затоплен, пошёл ко дну, как древняя Атлантида... и отыскать эту Атлантиду невозможно.

Мужчина наскоро заправляет кровать, застилая сбившиеся простыни покрывалом, и спускается вниз, приглаживая взъерошенную шевелюру. Криштиану незаметно проскальзывает в ванную комнату, решая, что лучше для начала привести себя в порядок, и когда парень видит собственное отражение в зеркале, то убеждается, что он поступил так не зря: покрасневшие опухшие глаза являются результатом практически бессонной ночи, за что вингер зол на себя – если бы он старательно не удерживал болезненные воспоминания, то в будущем они бы не произвели на него _такой_ эффект. Роналду умывается прохладной водой, а затем роется в маленькой аптечке, выискивая успокаивающие капли для глаз, которыми в последнее время пользовался довольно часто – слишком много мыслей, слишком много проблем, о которых стоит подумать и найти выход из них... И Крис считает, буквально загибая пальцы: Серхио, Хамес, Лео, фото, возможное увольнение Карло, поражение в Лиге Чемпионов (видимо, не зря гуляют пересуды, мол, Кубок ни один клуб не сумел взять дважды подряд), а ещё бесконечные метания, касающиеся Марии и Криша, ведь португалец понимает, что уделяет родне слишком мало внимания, а в свете последних событий, кажется, на время позабыл о них: тогда он уехал к Родригесу, почти ежедневно возвращался с тренировок на несколько часов позже, и ладно бы тренировался, как раньше, так нет, просто сидел в раздевалке, развалившись на скамье, умирая и умирая, секунда за секундой.

Бредёт на кухню и неосознанно расплывается в улыбке, когда видит, как Криш снова уплетает бабушкины кексы, запивая их молоком, а Мария сидит рядом, держа в руках едва смятую салфетку и изредка вытирая рот мальчика, слишком сильно перепачкавшегося сахарной пудрой. Роналду усаживается по соседству, и ребёнок, ещё не дожевав, выговаривает:

– С добрым утром, папа! – мужчина отпускает весёлый смешок, отвечая:

– С добрым, чемпион, готов к путешествию?

– Конечно! – паренёк старается оправдать собственное ласковое прозвище, но обмануть отца у него не получается, ведь тот знает, что он очень трепетно относится к поездкам, особенно длительным. И хотя перелёт в Лиссабон займёт не больше полутора часов, мальчик будет переживать, и именно поэтому в пути он никогда не замолкает, стараясь занять себя чем-нибудь, чтобы отвлечься от собственных страхов и неусидчивости.

Мужчина быстро переодевается, нацепляя на себя драные джинсовые бриджи и майку кислотно-жёлтого цвета, которая тут же возрождает воспоминания о Коротышке в гостевой форме, и Криштиану с ядовитой, самоуничтожительной улыбкой на губах понимает, что превратился в зависимого страдальца, который не может отыскать своё собственное место в этом мире. И хотя это утверждение касается почти всего, и с виду можно сказать – парень и так устоявшаяся личность – сам вингер так не считает. Он понимает, что слишком далёк от совершенства, настолько далёк, что все люди, которые ему так дороги, бросают его. Раз за разом.

Нападающий берёт ключи от _Кайена_ и направляется в гараж, прихватив единственную сумку с немногочисленными вещами, ведь Лили обещала отпустить племянника как можно раньше, хотя и планировала задержать его не меньше, чем на неделю. Да, девушка определённо умеет настаивать на своём, то же самое можно сказать и о Роналду, только вот не всегда все его решения приводят к искомому результату. И, как правило, верный выбор сулит за собой небывалую радость и эйфорию, а вот ошибка – одно лишь разочарование, затягивающееся на долгие недели. Должно быть, каждая противоречивая личность обладает способностью воссоздавать все мирские заботы в сильно преувеличенном варианте, и Роналду не исключение, скорее... Некий «пример для подражания» таким же неудачникам. Как и он.

Криштиану закидывает сумку в багажник и ловко выруливает с подземной парковки, дожидаясь, пока мать и Криш не подсядут в машину. Мужчина видит, как Мария запирает дом, и с умилением качает головой: многие захотят влезть в особняк к самому мадридисту, но для начала им нужно пробраться через вполне приличный забор и миновать камеры видеонаблюдения прежде, чем подоспеет полиция... И, вспомнив о том, что участок всё время находится под присмотром, Роналду облегчённо выдыхает, радуясь тому, что решил оставить зону бассейна «слепой», ведь если бы не его выбор, то, возможно, великолепное домашнее видео с участием Рамоса могло попасть не в те руки.

Женщина усаживает внука сзади, надёжно пристёгивая, а затем занимает переднее место пассажира, проделывая ту же махинацию с ремнём, и когда Криштиану убеждается, что все готовы, он направляет машину за пределы участка, по знакомым улицам. Сегодня мальчик молчит – он увлечённо смотрит в окно, разглядывая проезжающие мимо автомобили, редкие постройки, а затем и шумные утренние улицы Мадрида: люди спешат на работу, спешат по своим обыкновенным, ежедневным делам, выполняя прямые и косвенные обязанности, и, подумав об этом, Крис без труда осознаёт, что он в этом году не справился со своей задачей так, как планировал. Голова начинает болеть ещё сильнее, да так, что это противное ощущение отдаётся в животе, скручивая его резкими спазмами, а во рту появляется тошнотный привкус желудочного сока, и Криштиану недовольно морщится, на мгновение забываясь и прибавляя скорость, едва ли не превышая скоростной лимит.

Мария учтиво не делает никаких комментариев, лишь оборачиваясь на Криша и смотря, всё ли с ним в порядке, но мальчик настолько увлёкся происходящим за окном, что напрочь позабыл, где находится. Возможно, он чувствует, что с отцом что-то не так, поэтому не хочет отвлекать его своей болтовнёй, за что Роналду одновременно и благодарен ему, и расстроен, ведь только ребёнок может отвлечь его от всего, что не даёт покоя.

Криштиану вновь теряется, беспорядочно глядя по сторонам и чуть притормаживая, а вдалеке уже виднеется знакомый тоннель, ведущий к аэропорту, и только сейчас Роналду приходит к выводу, что вновь расстаётся со своим сыном, пусть и ненадолго, но этого вполне достаточно, чтобы португалец вновь почувствовал себя последним человеком. Он не должен был так бесстыдно сбегать к Хамесу, не должен был поддаваться ему, ведь теперь он окончательно запутался в его сетях, будто муха в паутине, которая до последнего пытается выбраться – жужжит, мечется, но её смерть неизбежна, ровно так же, как и то, что произойдёт с Крисом: он знает, что влюбит в себя колумбийца, а затем влюбится и сам, но полузащитник, каким бы тёмным он ни был, не пойдёт ему на встречу, а скажет, что хочет оставить всё, как есть, или подавно бросит его, как это сделал Серхио.

Машина врывается в темноту, двигаясь в общем потоке, и Криштиану рад какой-никакой, но смене обстановки, а проходит ещё немного времени, и мужчина поворачивает на выезд, следуя знакомому указателю. И вновь та же парковка. Тот же коридор, и кажется, что даже лица охранников спустя полторы недели не изменились. Просторный холл, необычный потолок и ярко-рыжие металлические опоры. Всё это до боли знакомое, вот только сейчас вызывает отрицательные эмоции, а когда Криш повисает на руке Роналду, сердце последнего и вовсе разрывается, как он не хочет расставаться с ребёнком, но, полагает, что это будет ему уроком. Правда, слишком жестоким, и вингер глубоко в душе понимает, что, пока ребёнка не будет, он вновь сорвётся. По-своему. 

Пройдя паспортный контроль, Мария и мальчик направляются в зал ожидания, а Криштиану так и остается стоять за хлипкой оградой, смотря вслед отдаляющейся родне. Сын постоянно оглядывается, подбадривающе улыбается и машет рукой, Крис делает то же самое в ответ, но хочет, чтобы мальчик прекратил. Перестал его мучить, ведь всякий раз, как нападающий встречается взглядом с ребёнком, то хочет бросить всё и убежать, чтобы боль от прощания немного поутихла, а не становилась ещё сильнее, почти невыносимой, раздирающей на части. Роналду думает, что это расставание кажется более значительным, для него, конечно же, нежели то, когда Криш улетал в Калифорнию. Возможно, всё потому, что тогда в жизни португальца было всё более-менее прилично, не считая произошедшего в день рождения.

Вингер терпеливо дожидается того момента, когда самолёт на Лиссабон поднимется в воздух, и только потом уходит, не обернувшись. Он мог бы не двинуться с места вплоть до приземления матери и сына, но сил совсем не остаётся.

Португалец возвращается домой, бросая машину прямо на подъездной дорожке к гаражу, оставляя её под палящими солнечными лучами – вновь на небе ни облачка; и даже ветер не дует, давая светилу возможность спалить всё живое на этой земле. Криштиану плетётся по газону, но когда мысли очередной волной накатывают на него, решая окончательно добить, парень разваливается на зелёной траве и прикрывает ладонью глаза. И даже это безобидное действие навевает горькие воспоминания, когда португалец устало валялся на капоте, скрыв лицо под футболкой и дожидаясь помощи, но она так и не появилась, наоборот... Лео всё испортил. Роналду знает: тот подумал, что так будет лучше, но лучше не стало, а злорадный голос разума начинает вырисовывать картину во всех подробностях:

_Вот Криштиану подаётся настойчивому поцелую аргентинца, а затем теряет самообладание и вцепляется в него, всем своим видом показывая, что настроен решительно, но когда видит, что Лео на подобное не рассчитывал, сбавляет обороты, становясь более податливым, даже чуточку нерешительным и доверчивым, позволяя Месси самому принимать решения, ведь в первый их раз он этого не сделал... Поступив, возможно, по-свински, но сейчас он даже желает, чтобы каталонец вбивался и вбивался в него, прямо здесь, на капоте Авентадора._

_И тогда бы Крис окончательно запутался, тайно надеясь на то, что Лионель оставит Антонеллу, вместе с этим надеясь на возвращение Серхио, надеясь на то, что Хамес перестанет прятаться за маской и откроет себя миру, ведь португалец до сих пор не разобрался в запутанном характере колумбийца, практически не осознавая, где правда, а где ложь._

Вингер на мгновение всматривается в небо, но сегодня оно самое обыкновенное, безоблачное и глубокое, что даже лёжа начинает кружиться голова, а в затылке с новой силой вспыхивает укол боли, такой резкий спазм, что глаза начинают лезть из орбит. Крис подумывает, что ещё немного, и он умрёт, не выдержав этой мучительной пытки, когда мозг буквально закипает – это чувствуется на макушке, по которой словно бегут мурашки и кожа непроизвольно натягивается, вызывая бурю неприятных ощущений. Эта боль доводит до дрожи, смахивающей на озноб, а желудок сжимается в очередном пустом рвотном позыве, который Криштиану сдерживает и еле-еле поднимается на ноги, решая, что его нынешнее состояние походит на солнечный удар, полученный настолько быстро, что его предшествующую причину не трудно определить – измождённость.

Португалец скрывается в доме, бредёт на кухню и выуживает из морозилки пакетик со льдом, прикладывая его к голове и чувствуя, как кристаллы мгновенно начинают таять: влага собирается маленькими капельками, просачивается сквозь густые волосы и попадает на кожу, посылая потоки приятных, успокаивающих ощущений; они утоляют боль, позволяют мыслям проясниться, но Криштиану понимает, что и это ненадолго – он должен поспать, должен как следует отдохнуть.

Крис поднимается в спальню, но чем ближе он к ней подходит, тем ярче становятся воспоминания и рисующиеся картины, возможно, потому, что Роналду ещё не до конца отошёл от расставания с Рамосом, и подсознание бередит старые раны, напоминая о бессонных ночах, проведённых с испанцем в этом доме, в комнате, с видом на Мадрид и смехотворно большой кроватью. Возможно, после всего, что случилось две недели назад, вингер только сейчас осознал, что Серхио – единственный нормальный человек из тех, с кем он когда-либо спал, не считая случайные знакомства, венчающиеся простым сексом без обязательств. Парень падает на постель, в очередной раз хватаясь за голову и глухо постанывая, скорее не от боли, а от раздражения и безысходности, и если бы не подобное состояние, мужчина бы рвал и метал, сделал бы всё, чтобы разрешить создавшуюся ситуацию – что с мадридистами, что с каталонцем, что с проклятой фотографией.

С Рамосом всё плохо, с Лео всё плохо, а про Хамеса и говорить не стоит, ведь нет таких слов, которыми можно было бы описать его хищнические повадки, совершенно не джентльменские манеры и склад ума. В тихом омуте черти водятся? Криштиану на это замечание только посмеётся, ведь Родригеса никак нельзя назвать совсем замкнутым и нечитаемым – позволь ему раскрыться, и его позиция сразу станет ясна. Черти... Скорее, это такие же пустяки в сравнении с теми демонами, что живут в душе полузащитника, и Роналду не знает, откуда они вообще там взялись. У него нет ни единой мысли на этот счёт, да и спрашивать бы он просто так не стал, считая его отношения с Хамесом слишком натянутыми для подобных откровенных разговоров... Из этого вытекает очередное различие между ним и защитником, ведь с последним Криштиану, не страшась, мог говорить на любые темы, не боясь быть непонятым, не боясь того, что его слова могут интерпретировать на другой манер, исказить до такой степени, что в них он не узнает самого себя, в то время как для колумбийца это будет вполне себе приемлемо.

Теперь он точно добьёт себя – просто уверен в этом. А в голове очередные бредовые идеи, которые, опять же, ни к чему хорошему не приведут. Но парень больше не может сопротивляться, соблазн слишком велик, и это желание вновь выглядит как потребность среднестатистического мазохиста – разбиться вдребезги, да так, чтобы осколки уже нельзя было склеить, ведь эта работа доставляет слишком много неудобств и времени, а с частями, да ещё и по отдельности, иметь дело гораздо проще, лишь бы не порезаться об острые края. Криштиану с минуту принимает окончательное решение, до последнего отговаривая себя от возникшей в больном мозгу затеи. Но его личная зависимость всё же берёт верх. Скорее, даже не зависимость, а очередное наваждение, настолько сильное, что затуманивает разум без остатка, без намёка на просветление, и этот туман с каждым днём становится всё тяжелее и тяжелее, всё гуще и гуще, превращаясь в белую, непроглядную мглу, которая покрывает своей пеленой даже солнце и небо, лишая какой-либо возможности увидеть свет, которого Крису так не хватает.

Роналду выуживает из кармана мобильник, наскоро набирает номер и слышит только продолжительные гудки, которые минуты через полторы автоматически прерываются. Тогда португалец делает новую попытку, но и она уходит в ничто. Третья. Четвёртая. Игнорирование, и, кажется, вингер уже отчаивается, но вот его телефон звонит, нападающий снимает трубку – Хамес молчит, дожидаясь того, чтобы услышать, наконец, зачем ему названивал Криштиану. 

– Приезжай, – короткой требует он, давясь от горечи в собственном голосе. «Хочу, чтобы ты приехал»; «Приезжай, пожалуйста»; «Хочу тебя увидеть», – всё это не проймёт колумбийца, он по-своему жесток и не видит смысла в бесполезных, пустых словах. Ему нужна просьба – уверенная, с железными нотками, такая, будто бы просящему далеко наплевать на то, что он говорит, ведь полузащитник и сам такой. Он снисходительно ждёт ещё несколько секунд, но Крису больше нечего сказать, он знает, что колумбиец всё понял, и тот, словно прочтя мысли, больше не медля, вешает трубку. 

Короткие гудки приводят Криштиану в чувство. Он будто выныривает из тяжёлого транса и тут же осознаёт, что всё сделал не так, как нужно. Он не хотел, не хотел звонить Родригесу, не хотел слышать его голос, не хотел видеть его, не хотел с ним трахаться... Он знает – ему это не нужно, не сейчас, этим только всё испортит. Опять. Но менее рассудительная, равнодушная сторона Роналду говорит ему об обратном, заставляя подняться на ноги, сбросить с себя одежду, всю, без остатка, спуститься на первый этаж, оставив телефон на кухонном столе, выйти на улицу, прикрыть глаза руками, направляясь к бассейну, окунуться в тёплую, нагретую солнцем воду...

Он вновь ныряет глубоко, пытаясь очистить разум, но тот беспорядочно, будто барахлящее радио, пытается настроиться на нужный лад, найти свою «золотую середину». Мужчина понимает, что из мужика превратился в нечто, совершенно не похожее не него, в какого-то недочеловека, из которого вытекают остальные, основательные «недо»: недоотец, недофутболист, недосын, недолюбовник, недодруг. 

Криштиану постепенно расслабляется, плескаясь в воде – медленно проплывая по всему периметру, погружаясь в воду с головой, опускаясь так глубоко, что едва не касается животом кафельного дна. Сейчас он свободен. Свободен настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, но когда слышит, как к воротам подъезжает машина, то со всей решительностью натягивает на лицо маску безразличия, вновь вживается в отведённую ему роль в этом чёртовом спектакле, и хотя в котором он был организатором, режиссёром-постановщиком выступала другая личность, несколько иная по мышлению и убеждениям, грязная и развращённая самой собой, будто бы она – смертница, ежесекундно нажимающая на детонатор. 

Ворота, конечно же, не открываются, ведь Хамес ещё не бывал здесь, поэтому Крис, немного помедлив и собрав всю свою волю в кулак, ловко выбирается из бассейна, буквально выскальзывая на поверхность, и, беспорядочно смахнув с волос воду, решительно направляется прямиком к забору. Мужчина гордо поднимает подбородок, меряясь силами с собственной трусостью и всепоглощающей беспомощностью – он не видел Родригеса, но тот, выполнив просьбу, будто бы вновь взял контроль над португальцем, который, кажется, не задумываясь, будучи полностью обнажённым, торопливо пересекает ровный газон. Тогда, в душе, он был пьян, тогда в Вальдебебас – на взводе, а сейчас он расстроен. Настолько расстроен, что думает, мол, утешение сможет найти только в колумбийце.

Роналду набирает код на цифровой панели, и одна створка ворот тут же начинает плавно отъезжать в сторону, а, отодвинувшись до упора, едва ли позволяет Хамесу втиснуть автомобиль в узкий проезд. Парень тормозит чуть поодаль и тут же выходит из машины, пряча ключи в кармане. Он ошарашенно вглядывается в Криштиану, который повторяет противоположную кодовую махинацию, скрывая свой дом от посторонних глаз. Португалец встречает озадаченный взгляд полузащитника и уверенно пожимает плечами, едва ли стесняясь собственной наготы и замечая, что Родригес вновь голодно изучает его, вбирая в себя весь облик вингера: каждую черту, каждый миллиметр золотистой кожи, заставляя нападающего усмехнуться, с толикой издёвки – он буквально светится от того, что раз за разом производит подобный эффект на колумбийца: что сейчас, что несколько месяцев назад.

Роналду, буквально демонстративно, добивая себя окончательно, разворачивается и возвращается к бассейну. Подходит ближе, разбегается и ныряет, вновь погружаясь в воду и не пытаясь найти себе оправдание – он хочет спасения, хочет забыться хотя бы на миг, и пусть по воле того же Хамеса, пусть по воле того, _чем_ они определённо займутся, ведь именно ради этого португалец набрал запретный номер, до сих пор накладывая на него своего рода табу? Криштиану выныривает, глубоко вдыхает, вбирая в лёгкие как можно больше кислорода, а затем, уцепившись за бортик, подтягивается, наскоро разворачиваясь и повисая на локтях, плавно перебирая ногами и не спуская глаз с приближающегося колумбийца, на лице которого застывает выражение хорошо завуалированного предвкушения и показного безразличия. Крис знает – полузащитник хочет _его_ , но в данный момент пытается это скрыть, избавиться от того факта, что _он_ , как будто лишившись разума, своей воли, примчался сюда по первому зову, и теперь зол, он хочет _всё_ взять в _свои_ руки, не оставив португальцу ни капли выбора. 

– _Junte-se*_ , – заявляет Роналду, переигрывая Родригеса во второй раз. Но и сам он понимает, что ещё «не вечер», и колумбиец вполне может отыграться. Тёмный взгляд полузащитника отрывается от Криса, блуждая по окрестностям, и парень, как-то нехотя, складывает руки на груди; весь его облик кричит: «С какой это стати?», но Криштиану не так-то сложно обмануть, и хотя Хамес водил его за нос довольно-таки долго, сейчас вингер был более сведущ в странностях характера своего оппонента. Мужчина всё ещё хочет узнать, когда Хамес принял решение... или же стал вести себя _так_.

Глаза Родригеса опасно поблёскивают, и под этим напором, будучи голышом и в бассейне, Крис чувствует себя загнанным в своеобразную ловушку, и его пленитель – человек, в котором нет ни грамма сострадания, а есть неприкрытые потребности и желание их удовлетворить. Эгоизм. Колумбиец не двигается с места, продолжая непринуждённо, как бы невзначай, сверлить взглядом Криштиану, который постепенно растрачивает свою бывалую уверенность в том, что он способен покорить полузащитника. Он просто не сможет этого сделать, и очередной раунд будет проигран, ведь до сих пор некоторые поступки парня остаются для вингера загадкой: тогда, во время тренировки, он поравнялся с ним лишь на мгновение, сделал свои, никому не доступные выводы, и вернулся на своё место, после чего последовал требовательный вопрос, касающийся предыдущего партнёра Роналду, и, по воле случая... по воле столь нелепого, совершенно отвратного случая, он узнал его. И, кажется, не имеет ничего против интересного прошлого нападающего.

Облик Хамеса вновь меняется, как в самом страшном фильме ужасов, давящим на психику – его тяжёлый взгляд с силой пригвождает к месту, и Крис подумывает, что он бы мог скрыться, вновь окунуться в воду с головой, избавиться от этого напряжения, но у него ничего не выходит. Он попался. Его новая клетка спрятана в другой, более массивной, и теперь, как бы он не хотел забыться, забыться вместе с Родригесом, ему этого точно не избежать, ведь по тому, как держится колумбиец, видно, что он настроен достаточно серьёзно, считая, что его приезд должен чем-то венчаться; чем-то, чего пожелает _сам_ полузащитник, и он с готовностью навязывает свою волю, едва ли не управляя Криштиану, висящим на скользком бортике бассейна.

Колумбиец нарочито медленно сбрасывает с себя лёгкую одежду, оставаясь в одних лишь боксёрах, какого-то непонятного, серебристо-белого оттенка, почти сливающегося с его бледной, не загоревшей на бёдрах кожей. Парень гипнотически смотрит на Криса, который всё же умудряется спрятать собственный взгляд. Хамес огибает бортик, направляясь к лесенке, и целомудренно спускается, аккуратно окунаясь в воду, и, привыкнув к температуре, резво подплывает к Роналду, устраиваясь рядом, прикрывая глаза и подставляясь солнечным лучам.

– Так зачем же ты меня позвал? – как-то неохотно, без интереса спрашивает он, и португалец в который раз удивляется: этот парень прохода ему не давал, буквально пускал слюни, а теперь ведёт себя жёстко и высокомерно, считая нападающего буквально мусором.

Криштиану не находит, что ответить. Он едва ли может вымолвить хоть слово, пока в его голове проносятся намёки на суицидальные помыслы, чередующиеся с пёстрыми картинами, намекающими на дальнейшее развитие событий – слишком горячие и интимные, но, вразрез с этим, безэмоциональные, грубоватые, без намёка на нежность. Он брезгливо пожимает плечами, слушая тихий плеск воды, и потом, неожиданно для самого себя, отрывается от бортика, разворачивается и вплотную прижимается к Родригесу, цепляясь за его мокрые прохладные плечи, ощущая, как напрягаются, каменеют мышцы. Именно _этого_ хочет мужчина, и он понимает, что струсил, побоялся признаться в собственных желаниях, считая их слишком личными, и тут же сам всё испортил, опять, поддаваясь секундному порыву, который является точкой отсчёта, и Крис теперь просто не сможет остановиться, пока не получит своего. И эту привычку он, видимо, перенял у колумбийца.

Роналду подаётся вперед, упираясь лбом в лоб полузащитника, и тот, увлёкшись, не отстраняется, но Криштиану понимает, что, как бы ни вёл себя колумбиец в данную секунду, именно он будет руководить процессом, и мужчина принимает очередное решение – он просто так не поддастся. 

Парень, дразня, целует колумбийца, совсем легко, подливая масла в огонь; но Хамес держится горой, всё так же облокачиваясь на бортик бассейна, не отвечая на игривую ласку. Крис прикусывает зубами нижнюю губу Родригеса, чуть тянет, требуя от последнего хоть какой-то реакции, но тот не сдаётся, и португалец осознаёт, что сам бы уже давно изнывал от желания. Вот только сейчас он чувствует холод, такой ледяной и сердитый, будто бы температура в мгновение ока упала на несколько десятков, а вода покрылась тонкой коркой льда. Мужчина вздрагивает, пугаясь собственных мыслей; он отстраняется от парня, читая на его лице безмолвную, клокочущую ярость, которая разорвала бы любого изнутри, но не его – он будто бы подпитывается этими эмоциями, живёт ими, дышит.

Криштиану отстраняется, хмуря брови и чертыхаясь себе под нос. Вингер отплывает в сторону, ожесточённо стискивая зубы, будто бы чувства Хамеса завладели им, будто бы он сам стал частью их и колумбийца. Крис окунается в воду с головой, стараясь избавиться от дурных мыслей, стараясь избавиться от влияния полузащитника, который невинно остаётся на своём месте, почти добродушно, слегка наивно кривя лицо, но и этот его трюк не оставляет португальцу никаких сомнений. Мужчина опускается на дно, нарочно удерживая себя на глубине, и, преодолевая водное сопротивление, хватается за голову, открывая рот в немом крике – _этого_ он хотел? Таких отношений? Когда его сердце и душа буквально пылают, горят неистовым, жарким огнём; по груди расплывается жаркое тепло, отныне не доставляющее приятные ощущения; наоборот, оно болезненное, испепеляющее и несокрушимое. Роналду зажмуривается сильнее, мотается из стороны в сторону, пытаясь забыть о Хамесе, собраться с силами, вынырнуть на поверхность и твёрдо, так же настойчиво попросить его уйти и больше никогда не возвращаться.

_«Масса проблем»..._

Скорее, одна, но настолько веская, что на её решение уйдут месяцы. Криштиану чувствует, как заканчивается кислород, и выныривает на поверхность, уверенно не смотря в сторону полузащитника. Подплывает к лесенке и слышит, как за спиной плещется вода, а в следующую секунду на его руки, вцепившиеся в стальные полированные перила, ложатся ледяные, настойчивые ладони. Хамес прижимается к мужчине всем телом, утыкаясь лбом в его плечо, но Крис знает – очередное представление, без намёка на правдивость этих действий. Родригес делает всё так, как этого хочет португалец, разве что искажает на собственный манер. Губы колумбийца мягко скользят по плечам Криса, мгновенно заставляя его обмякнуть, бессильно повиснуть на грёбаных ступеньках и отдаться колумбийцу на растерзание, позволить ему убивать себя вновь и вновь, калеча разум и душу до неузнаваемости, оставляя от них лишь обугленные, едва способные на восстановление ошмётки.

Хамес подтягивается, вжимаясь в тело вингера ещё сильнее, пробегается языком по бьющейся жилке, бьющейся слишком сильно, и, кажется, даже надрывно, словно сердце Криштиану готово разорваться на части; но незатейливая ласка полузащитника оказывается болезненно приятной, успокаивающей. Парень отпускает руку, мягко хватаясь за шею португальца и настойчиво требуя его наклонить голову. Роналду повинуется, едва не сминая, словно фантик от конфеты, металлические поручни. Он ненавидит себя, ненавидит так сильно, что теряется в пространстве, по-животному облизывая пересохшие губы и не обращая внимание на стекающую в глаза воду. Родригес покусывает тонкую кожу, стараясь не оставлять отпечатков, отчего его пытка становится ещё более мучительной.

– Скажи мне. Ты обещал, – настаивает парень, вспоминая о заключённом пари, но, кажется, не для того, чтобы прояснить собственные домыслы, а поиздеваться над Криштиану, ведь он прекрасно знает о Серхио, знает о том, какие отношения связывали его и нападающего. – Скажи мне, иначе я прекращу, – пальцы колумбийца пробегаются по загривку Роналду, посылая по его спине волну приятных ощущений, и португалец непроизвольно приоткрывает рот, откидываясь назад. Он сломлен. Сейчас он жалеет пуще прежнего о том, что Криш улетел в Португалию, он жалеет, что позволил сестре настоять на своём.

Крис продолжает молчать, а Хамес не останавливается, как и обещал, он продолжает удерживать нападающего на месте, еле-еле поглаживая его рёбра, старательно сопротивляясь воде, нахально замедляющей любые действия, которые Родригес хотел бы совершить сию же секунду... Но он не станет принуждать Криштиану выбраться на поверхность; он хочет, чтобы всё произошло именно здесь, именно так, как он себе это представляет.

– Рамос, – болезненно срывается с губ португальца. Он едва сдерживается, чтобы не застонать, когда, кажется, шёлковые пальцы оглаживают его кожу: настойчиво, уверенно, но без того самого намёка на любовь. Расчётливо. Вингер чувствует, что Хамес улыбается, победно и жёстко, буквально скаля зубы. Родригес прослеживает пальцами линию позвоночника, останавливается на копчике, а затем опускает ладонь на упругие ягодицы, и португалец только сейчас чувствует, насколько он замёрз, в то время как от рук полузащитника расползаются нити жара, и это ощущение граничит с безумием и наслаждением. Криштиану концентрируется на плеске воды, прикрывая глаза и окончательно отрываясь от перил, но Хамес ловит его за запястья, насильно притягивая их к металлическим поручням и заставляя ухватиться, держаться самостоятельно.

– Ты погубишь нас обоих, – стонет Роналду, окончательно теряя надежду на то, что разум прояснится – он будто бы опьянел: не может сосредоточиться, не может сфокусировать взгляд... Так сказывается многодневная усталость, головная боль и потерянность?

– Я хочу этого, – почти шепчет колумбиец, вновь хватаясь за шею португальца, в этот раз разворачивая его лицо к себе, насколько это возможно, и прижимаясь своими губами к его губам, проталкивая язык в тёплый рот, с готовностью приоткрывающийся, податливый, но и сейчас Крис не оставляет призрачных попыток вернуть хотя бы каплю собственной воли, разрывая поцелуй и едва сжимая зубы, закусывая губу. Однако и сейчас Родригес вновь берёт верх, пробегаясь языком по месту укуса, заставляя Криштиану глухо взвыть от накатившей безысходности и непреодолимого желания. Португалец решительно отворачивается, старательно отодвигаясь от Хамеса и упираясь животом в железные ступеньки, ловящие на себе солнечные лучи и поблёскивающие сквозь водную гладь.

_Он этого хочет..._

Хочет сломать их обоих, без остатка, окончательно, и когда вингер осознает _это_ в полной мере, то мимолётно, но слишком горько улыбается, вновь проваливаясь в пустоту. Он выгибается в спине, когда Хамес проталкивает ладонь между сжатых, напряжённых ягодиц, надавливая на узкое отверстие – вода не позволяет ему делать резких, грубых движений, превращая, казалось бы, безэмоциональные ласки в томящую пытку. Желание завязывается в тугой узел внизу живота, и Криштиану чувствует, как напряжённый член, сдерживаемый тонкой тканью нижнего белья, упирается ему в бедро.

– Тебе нравилось быть с ним _так_? – Родригес как бы невзначай подчёркивает последнее слово, побуждая Роналду к ответу, но тот задумывается – он не обязан отвечать, но почему-то хочет, хочет позлить колумбийца, хочет распалить его ещё сильнее, чтобы от обоих не осталось и следа, чтобы они погибли здесь и сейчас, безвозвратно, и этот настойчивый шёпот, щекочущий ухо, не оставляет никаких сомнений.

– Да, – шипит португалец, ощущая, как палец Хамеса медленно входит в него, толкается вперёд.

Вода замедляет, тормозит, как-то насмешливо обволакивая, едва ли проникая внутрь, и те буквально несколько капель вносят особую остроту ощущениям. Криштиану рычит, когда колумбиец, как-то по-собственнически находит и с силой нажимает на простату, заставляя Роналду взвыть, вцепиться в лесенку со всей силой, на которую сейчас способен, но колумбиец слишком непреклонен: он вжился в роль, отведённую ему самим же – он приехал сюда, чуть ли не примчался, когда Крис позвонил ему, на мгновение посочувствовав удручённому тону португальца. Он присоединился к вингеру в бассейне, когда тот пригласил его. И сейчас он отыгрывается – не собирается терпеть поражение. Видимо, в этом и заключается его слабость: он не умеет проигрывать. 

– Тебе нравилось трахать его? – Хамес вводит второй палец, напрягаясь всем телом, заставляя Криштиану поддаться, с насмешкой наблюдая за тем, как тот до крови прокусывает губы, но не от физической боли, а от душевной – Родригес умеет манипулировать, при том никогда не чувствует вину, ему это нравится; он знает, что Серхио ни за что бы не позволил себе лечь под кого-то, тем более под Роналду, да если совместить с особенностями его характера и замашками истинного лидера, не сложно представить общую картину.

– Я его не... – начинает Крис, но вовремя замолкает, считая, что это сошло бы на руку Родригесу, но то, что португалец уже сказал, колумбиец принял за отрицательный ответ, заранее зная правду. 

Колумбиец рывком, насколько это возможно, выдёргивает пальцы, и Роналду чувствует, как вода приятно охлаждает раздражённое отверстие, ведь все, казалось бы, плавные движения Хамеса приходились рывками, и сейчас почти невозможно представить то, что он собирается взять Криштиану прямо здесь, не выбираясь на поверхность, держась за скользкий поручень.

– А тебе... – теперь и его голос срывается, становится более хриплым, низким, – тебе нравится, когда тебя трахаю _я_? – может, это его личное хобби? Своего рода фетиш – самоутверждаться за счет других?

Родригес стаскивает мокрые боксёры, липнущие к телу, освобождая возбуждённый член и чувствуя, как вода буквально обволакивает его, давя своей тяжестью. Он упирается головкой в едва растянутую дырочку, напрягая бёдра, стараясь протолкнуться вперёд, но ничего не выходит, и Криштиану лишь сильнее вжимается в ступени – железо неприятно вминается в напряжённый живот, выступающие кубики пресса и рёбра, ходящие ходуном от прерывистого, сбивчивого дыхания. Крис зажмуривается, когда Хамес входит в него на пару миллиметров – это невозможно, слишком многообещающе и обманчиво одновременно, ведь каждая попытка колумбийца ускориться венчается крахом, он не в силах устоять перед сопротивлением воды, он не может его преодолеть, это почти невозможно. Физически. Но полузащитник не оставляет своих попыток, упорно толкаясь вперёд и не доставляя вингеру ничего, кроме режущей боли; и он, подзуживаемый неприятными ощущениями, дерзкими вопросами колумбийца и собственным состоянием, на выдохе бросает:

– Нет, – но Родригеса это не смущает, скорее, даже веселит, ведь он прекрасно знает, насколько велико его влияние. Был ли Серхио столь же упёрт? Да... Был, особенно... В день жеребьёвки, когда они с Криштиану, буквально в паре метров от этого чёртового бассейна удовлетворяли собственные потребности: в друг друге и сексе. И тогда Роналду с уверенностью мог сказать – он любит испанца, а сейчас чувствует только отвращение к самому себе и всему, что связано с прошлым, касающимся Рамоса. – Остановись, – немного твёрже произносит Роналду, и полузащитник незамедлительно отстраняется, спесиво глядя на португальца, который, даже не обернувшись, выбирается на землю, чуть ли не бегом пересекая газон. 

Мужчина, оставляя мокрые следы, топает на кухню, подхватывает смартфон ледяными руками и быстро вбивает пароль, тут же щёлкая на папку с быстрым набором, выискивая взглядом в немногочисленных номерах имя Серхио. Набирает.

Один гудок. Два. Три. Четыре. И ничего. 

Звонит по новой, снова глухое молчание, а затем автоматическое отключение. Крис не оставляет попыток, судорожно запуская пятерню в волосы и пытаясь не стучать зубами.

Рамос снимает трубку только на пятый вызов, нерешительно молчит, а затем спрашивает:

– Криштиану? Зачем ты звонишь? – голос серьёзный, недоверчивый и такой осуждающий, будто бы это его бросили, но Криштиану знает причину этого тона. 

– Я... Я хотел всё прояснить, – сбивается. Набирает в грудь побольше воздуха. – Хотел все исправить, – ком в горле. 

Рамос молчит, раздумывая над заявлением Криштиану, которого выводит минутное ожидание. Он думает ни о чём и обо всём сразу: там Хамес, ждёт его в бассейне или уже собирается вернуться домой, но даже не в этом суть – он просто есть. И это факт, который испанец никак не хочет принимать.

– Я не стану ничего исправлять, – уверенность. – Пока эта мразь дрочит на тебя потными ручонками, – с тем, что Родригес – мразь, Криштиану абсолютно согласен, он эгоист, самый настоящий эгоист с высокой самооценкой.

Серхио вешает трубку, должно быть, окончательно разочаровавшись в Роналду, который запутался ещё больше. Теперь он отчаивается искать объяснение собственным бездумным поступкам, совершённым на порыве: так произошло с Лео, так произошло с Хамесом, и только с защитником не долгосрочная связь имеет хоть какую-то предысторию, которая вполне может являться основанием для их отношений.

Он мог бы выставить Родригеса за дверь прямо сейчас, мог бы как ни в чём не бывало вернуться к нему, вопреки себе предложить продолжить в каком-нибудь более уютном месте, но мужчина оставляет телефон, тихонько опустив его на столешницу, встряхивается, и направляется в ванную с единственным желанием – согреться, привести себя в порядок, избавиться от корёжащих душу и разум мыслей. Мыслей обо всём сразу. Он мог бы прямо сейчас схватить кухонный нож и перерезать себе вены, но считает самоубийство самым глупым концом, который только может представить человек. Считает, что это не решение всех проблем. Хорошо, когда выбор есть, и не так плохо, когда его нет, но едва ли можно представить себя на месте тех, кто не знает, что выбрать, и Криштиану как раз относится к третьей группе людей. Хамес или Серхио. Непрекращающийся, захватывающий поединок или благоразумная, ничем не примечательная жизнь? Он устало открывает кран, устало ждёт, пока ванная наберётся до краёв, устало опускается в неё... устало понимает, что, как бы он ни старался, не сможет забыть о звонке.

***

С тех пор, как Лео нашёл этого чёртового психолога, прошло два дня, а если парень оставит поверхностные размышления и углубится в собственный разум, то поймёт, что не так уж и давно совершил очень большую ошибку, настолько глупую и несуразную, но в то же время слишком значительную, чтобы просто так забыть о ней. Едва Криштиану согласился поговорить с ним, как аргентинец всё испортил – он знает, мадридист когда-нибудь сможет простить ему эту дурацкую оплошность; вопрос заключается лишь в том, сколько каталонцу придётся ждать. И он готов это делать хоть целую вечность, лишь бы только Крис позволил ему извиниться. Лионель понимает, что сейчас должен забыть о португальце, очистить разум, а затем сделать вдох и собраться с мыслями, чтобы не ударить перед Леандро в грязь лицом. Вновь. Или же тогда нападающий просто вспылил? Видимо, это и есть та сторона кретинизма, о которой аргентинец долгое время не подозревал, но ведь самого себя обмануть не так-то просто, и та неприязнь, которую он почувствовал к именитому психологу, вовсе не необоснованна?

Мужчина сидит за кухонным столом, устало постукивая указательным пальцем по гладкой поверхности. Нервы постепенно начинают сдавать: он это знает, но упорно не сходит со своего места. Он дождётся, и пусть это занятие займёт хоть целую вечность. Теперь, когда уже проблему с Роналду нельзя отводить на второй план, нужно как-то крутиться между ним и Анто, ведь парень до сих пор не определился, что важнее. И, как он думает, никогда не сможет этого сделать, ведь дружба с Криштиану для него слишком ценна, чтобы он мог от неё отказаться, убежать, как самый настоящий трус, не залечив оставленные им же раны.

Месси с улыбкой вспоминает, как буквально вчера рассказал Антонелле о психологе:

_Он, маньячно улыбаясь, протягивает девушке целую стопку рекомендательных писем, отзывов и благодарностей. Аргентинка недоверчиво принимает их, мельком пробегаясь глазами по тексту, и с каждой секундой её взгляд становится всё более заинтригованным, но в конечном итоге, как и предполагал Лео, женщина швыряет пачку на кофейный столик, плотнее кутаясь в неизменном пледе. Она очень недовольна. Недовольна настолько, что не собирается говорить ни единого слова._

_– Ты сказала, чтобы я искал специалиста сам. Я нашёл. Вот только не понимаю суть очередных недовольств, – мужчина скептически поджимает губы, а заговорщической улыбки и след простыл._

_– Не думала, что ты так ухватишься за эту идею, – парирует Анто, хмыкая. – Очередная глупость._

_– Ты так считаешь? – тем же тоном вопрошает Лионель, опуская в кресло по соседству._

_– Да._

_Аргентинец уже и не помнит, сколько вечеров они провели вот так: он – сидя в кресле, она – лёжа на диване, но ни один из них не был тихим – постоянные словесные перепалки, неуклюжие споры, а бывает – безумные скандалы, перерастающие в многодневное игнорирование друг друга, после чего мужчина нехотя задумывается: может, то, что было до рождения Тьяго – лишь игра в так называемую «любовь», и то, что они испытывают сейчас – это и есть настоящие, неподдельные чувства? С одной стороны, прискорбно, если это действительно так, с другой же – вовсе нет, ведь теперь они не лгут друг другу – в этом нет необходимости, всё разрешилось с появлением на свет маленького, черноглазого мальчика._

И эта улыбка не выглядит весёлой, наоборот – слишком болезненной и усталой; такой, будто безнадёжно понимаешь – твоя жизнь уже никогда не изменится, и нередко так хочется вернуть тот, первый акт двухлетней давности, относящийся к невыносимо нагруженному спектаклю. Увы, под небезызвестным названием _«Жизнь»_. Мужчина безучастно разглядывает наручные часы, наблюдая за гипнотизирующей секундной стрелкой, но когда парень слышит, что дверь в ванную, наконец, открывается, он поднимается со своего места, едва не потягиваясь, будучи одолеваемым ужасной, почти непреодолимой сонливостью. Лео одёргивает серую толстовку, беспорядочно запускает пятерню в густую шевелюру на манер расчёски, пытаясь привести себя в божеский вид.

Женщина входит на кухню, гордо подняв подбородок, во взгляде – сталь, выражение лица – непреклонно. Видимо, она ещё до сих пор не может смириться, что Месси настоял на своём, чуть ли не заставил девушку сесть с ним в машину и поехать к Леандро, и хотя Антонелла упиралась достаточно долго, нападающий пустил в ход неоспоримые факты, касающиеся Тьяго и будущего ребёнка, после чего аргентинка сдалась, но вот уже на протяжении суток не выдала ни единого слова. Конечно, она разговаривала с сыном, с подругами, с матерью, но не с самим каталонцем. Да, родители обоих знали, что, как и в любой другой семье, у пары есть разногласия, вот только они не были посвящены в сугубо личные подробности этих ссор, и сейчас, когда появилась возможность всё изменить, Месси хочет верить, что родственников больше не придётся обманывать.

До машины они идут, не проронив ни слова, и Лионель молчаливо благодарит мать за то, что та нередко его выручает, забирая Тьяго к себе. Селия потрепана жизнью гораздо больше звёздного отпрыска, да и по большей части живет в Росарио, но под конец сезона всегда прилетает в Барселону, чтобы поддержать сына в заключительных матчах, да и оказать помощь, если таковая требуется, и сейчас – именно такой случай. Месси знает, что Анто не особо радует нынешняя ситуация, ведь бабушка забрала двухгодовалого внука не меньше, чем на пару дней, а матери с тех пор, как родился мальчик, семья каталонца стала нравиться всё меньше.

Антонелла аккуратно забирается на сидение, пристёгивается и откидывается на спинку, поглаживая живот и бормоча нечто, напоминающее проклятия. Проклятия в адрес Лео, и, мол, какой тот идиот. Она говорит с будущим ребёнком, это вполне себе обыкновенная ситуация, вот только слова не совсем те, какими должна общаться мать с будущим новорождённым – и хотя их гнев направлен на другого человека, негатив передаётся всем окружающим. Они холодны, равнодушны и весят, наверное, тонны – слишком тяжёлые, неподъёмные, её слова всегда такие, с толикой сухости и намёком на то, что женщина ни в коем случае не пойдёт на компромиссы. Но она пошла. И Месси может быть уверен, что это полностью его заслуга, хотя и негласная.

Лионель заводит мотор, затем плавно трогает машину с места и направляет её по знакомому маршруту. И хотя матчей осталось совсем немного – сосчитать по пальцам одной руки – Лео предпочёл вечерние сеансы дневным: возможно, паранойя даёт о себе знать. Да и вероятность того, что небезызвестную чету увидят в столь пикантном месте, гораздо меньше, нежели днём. А уж чего-чего, дурной славы Месси точно не желает; он ведь знаком с живым примером – с Роналду, и видит, как на того влияет дурная слава, полученная достаточно давно, но ещё не ушедшая с годами. Мужчина ровно ведёт автомобиль, и ему, как обычно, везёт, и после, кажется, четвёртого красного светофора аргентинка со свистом втягивает воздух, порываясь попросить Лео остановиться. Но он уверен, даже если бы она стала умолять, даже если бы попыталась выбраться на следующей «технической» остановке, он бы её не выпустил – заблокировал бы двери и рванул вперёд, отрезая все пути отхода. Он не сдастся. Не сейчас. 

– Надеюсь, ты сильно пожалеешь об этом, – бросает Анто с кислым выражением лица, и сначала Месси решает, что девушку вновь тошнит, но буквально через пять минут женщина вновь ведёт себя так, как прежде – молчаливо, едко поглядывая на аргентинца, который частенько вздрагивает, заглянув в глаза девушки и смеряя её точно таким же недовольным, прохладным взглядом.

Когда мужчина подъезжает к знакомому зданию, то останавливает машину и немного медлит, прежде чем отстегнуть ремень безопасности и выбраться наружу. Он искоса глядит на девушку, но та старательно отводит взгляд, смотря куда-то вдаль – в погруженный в полутьму двор, сквозь стеклянные двери, через которые прослеживается силуэт охранника, и Месси нехотя вспоминает, как ему пришлось заплатить только за то, чтобы скупой мужичок не растрезвонил на весь белый свет столь личные подробности из жизни звёздного аргентинца.

Лео покидает автомобиль, но Антонелла не двигается с места. Тогда мужчина, закатив глаза и устало вздохнув, огибает массивный передний бампер машины и вплотную подходит к пассажирской дверце. Парень хватается за ручку и плавным движением открывает, протягивая свободную ладонь девушке. Та сначала недоверчиво, как-то брезгливо изучает её, а потом всё же сдаётся, поёжившись на сидении и выбираясь наружу, скрепя душу и принимая помощь. Приближается пятый месяц её беременности – фигура заметно изменилась, чего не скажешь о характере, к чему Месси привык относительно недавно, ведь раньше, должно быть, сам был слишком молод, чтобы без боя принять это. Но и сейчас он продолжает сражаться, только более умело и изощрённо, терпя поражения всё меньше и меньше, и он понимает, что если будет продолжать с тем же успехом, то Анто сдастся, и их жизнь вернётся на круги своя. Нужно только немного поднажать.

Лионель ведёт Анто ко входу, и когда пара оказывается внутри, каталонец как-то недоверчиво косится на охранника, изучающего сегодняшние газеты. Мужчина не поднимает взгляда на поздних посетителей, но даже это его немое спокойствие раздражает Лионеля, будто бы член обслуживающего персонала прохода ему не даёт. Он хочет избавиться от этого мужичка, хочет, чтобы в этом здании кроме него, Антонеллы и не менее противного, чем сам охранник, Леандро никого не было. Но не всем желаниям суждено сбыться, да это даже и не заветная мечта, скорее, детская прихоть, спонтанная и яростная.

Зайдя в уже знакомый лифт, Лео нажимает на не менее знакомую кнопку на панели управления, и когда металлические створки плавно закрываются, он приваливается к задней стенке кабинки, скрещивая руки на груди и наблюдая за женщиной, которая придерживается за гладкий поручень, проложенный по всему периметру, не включая входа. Девушка всё ещё молчит, горделиво задрав нос и демонстративно не обращая внимания на Лионеля, который вновь запускает пальцы в волосы, проводя по ним с силой, едва ли не причиняя себе боль. Это именно то состояние, когда создаётся видимость, что всё вот-вот придёт в норму, но на самом-то деле далеко не так. Настолько далеко, что хочется кричать от безысходности, бросить абсолютно всё – футбол, оставить дом, город, даже собственное имя, подойти к девушке и как следует встряхнуть её, привести в чувство. И когда безумные мысли начинают брать верх, Месси начинает верить, что действительно любит эту девушку, любит настолько сильно и, должно быть, безответно... что это причиняет боль. 

Рядом с таким человеком он хотел прожить жизнь? Таким же потрёпанным и озлобленным, как и он сам? 

Эта злость не является чем-то физическим: сейчас она не преобразовывается в агрессивное поведение, теперь даже ссоры не являются плодом её труда, эта злость граничит с безразличным спокойствием, когда все чувства отмирают, остаётся только цель и средства её достижения. Лионель с горечью осознаёт, что становится слишком противоречивым: он помнит, как с дрожью в голосе произносил имя Антонеллы, помнит, как мурашки бежали по спине от бесконечно сильной, кажется, непреодолимой влюблённости, которая необузданно закипала в жилах вместе с кровью, мгновенно разгоняющей набежавший холодок, помнит, как висел на грани срыва, когда потребность граничила с зависимостью...

И теперь _это_ ничего не значит. Для него. 

Лифт со звоном останавливается, двери открываются, и мужчина следом за девушкой покидает хорошо освещённую кабинку, в который раз осознавая, что былого уже не вернуть. Да и он всё ещё старается убедить себя, всё ещё старается верить в то, что прежние отношения для него – не страница из прошлого, и как бы решительно каталонец ни выглядел, заставляя жить себя настоящим, каждый божий день, буквально каждый час и каждую минуту он возвращается к призрачному пониманию. Бывает, даже сама аргентинка подолгу размышляет, смотря куда-то в пустоту или наоборот – прикрыв глаза, но её дыхание слишком сбивчивое, и Лео без труда определяет это состояние – будто бы транс, похожий на её собственный, личный Ад, и всякий раз Месси мысленно утверждает – они не разделят Рай на двоих, и когда каждый вырвется из этого душного плена, будто бы из клетки, стальные прутья которой нерушимы, найдёт своё собственное Небо.

Каждый человек, посмотри он со стороны, скажет, что вся эта история – сущий пустяк, дурацкий вымысел, но Лео, с подобием саркастической улыбки на лице, пошлёт этого неверующего, или же предложит роль в собственном так называемом спектакле, и он знает, что новоиспечённый актёр обязательно сдастся, сбежит после очередного акта, но если и вернётся на сцену после внеочередного антракта, то уже никогда не будет прежним. Лионель знает об этом, ведь он сам – один из авторов мнимого шоу, у которого нет почитателей.

Месси нажимает на кнопку звонка, сжимая руку Анто, которая пытается вырваться, но мужчина непреклонен. Он ждёт, когда откроется дверь, когда они смогут войти, когда смогут решить свои проблемы раз и навсегда. Леандро не задерживается – открывает дверь, приветственно кивая:

– Проходите.

Лео порывается идти следом, но женщина не сдвигается с места, поэтому, стиснув зубы, он с силой тянет её за собой, будто упирающегося ребёнка, после чего Антонелла кривится: мол, куда ты меня притащил? Мужчина буквально тащит аргентинку за собой, в ту самую небольшую комнатушку, и когда пара появляется в дверях, каталонец видит, как Лосано, приглаживая чуть растрепавшиеся пшеничные волосы, выуживает из ящика знакомую папку, а когда развязывает шнурок, то Лионель с отвращением отводит взгляд от небольшой надписи:

_«Месси»._

Нападающий уверенно заходит внутрь, выдвигая перед Анто удобный стул и опасаясь своего собственного, проклюнувшегося рвения. Ещё недавно он верил, что на дух не переносит слегка высокомерного испанца, с хорошей самооценкой и поразительной настойчивостью, но сейчас он ему даже благодарен. Благодарен за то, что тот согласился помочь, и хотя это его работа, он вполне мог отказаться, ссылаясь на большое количество текущих клиентов... Значит, в нём есть что-то человеческое, что-то, противоречащее элементарной расчётливости. Женщина усаживается напротив психолога, рядом с ней на соседний стул опускается и Лео, сверля специалиста ожидающим взглядом, и тот, накинув поверх растянутой майки фланелевую рубаху, делает последние приготовления, прямо под пристальным, чересчур скептическим наблюдением Антонеллы. Она явно считает всё происходящее сущим бредом.

– Меня зовут Леандро, – психолог обращается к девушке, и та нехотя кивает. – С Вашим...

– Он мне не муж, – тут же отзывается аргентинка, едва не усмехнувшись, после чего Лосано прищуривается, но ничего не говорит, должно быть, в очередной раз делая какие-то выводы, но потом продолжает, вернувшись к деловитому выражению лица:

– Сегодня я не стану мучить вас многочасовыми беседами, они ожидают нас в будущем, – испанец натягивает на лицо улыбку, стараясь разрядить обстановку, но у него это, честно говоря, получается не очень, поэтому он вновь возвращается к прямым обязанностям и задачам. – Я знаю, что у вас есть тайны. Друг от друга. А будь это иначе, вы бы ко мне не обратились, – уверенно продолжает мужчина. – Поэтому я кое-что приготовил, – кладёт на стол два листа, на которых напечатаны горы вопросов, и единственные варианты ответы на них: _«Да»_ и _«Нет»_ , другого не дано. – Это анкеты, которые вы заполните, после чего я проанализирую и, исходя из полученных материалов, постараюсь найти решение вашей проблеме. И да, доступ к ответам буду иметь только я, так что прошу отвечать честно. От этого зависит ваше будущее. Согласны? – он выжидающе замолкает, смотря то на Лео, то на Анто, но они ничего не говорят, не зная, что ответить, и если для первого происходящее имеет хоть какое-то значение, то для второй – ни малейшего.

Психолог в очередной раз кивает собственным мыслям, так и не дождавшись ответной реакции и вживую наблюдая, как Лионель и Антонелла продолжают сражаться, продолжают сопротивляться. Мужчина поднимается со своего места, протягивая паре заранее заготовленные ручки, и жестом просит Лео занять его место во избежание того, что аргентинцы могут не удержаться и подсмотреть ответы. О да, и пусть это кажется очередным ребячеством, каждый определённо пойдёт на что угодно, лишь бы насолить оппоненту. 

Месси нехотя пересаживается, разваливаясь на стуле и меряя взглядом стол – единственную преграду, разделяющую его и Анто, но девушка, кажется, начинает входить во вкус, нерешительно пробегаясь глазами по вопросам – она готова пойти на всё, только бы доказать Лионелю, что она не прав. Но в этот раз нет лидеров – их шансы равны: Леандро может всё исправить точно так же, как и провалиться в бездну, утонуть, запутаться, потерять суть проблемы, суть непрекращающихся скандалов. 

Лео подтягивает к себе листок, провожая Леандро неприязненным взглядом и чувствуя себя провинившимся школьником, которого оставили после уроков.

_«Состоите ли Вы в браке?»_

Первый вопрос, и уверенное _«Нет»_. Когда-то, совсем давно, Месси хотел жениться на Анто, скрепить их союз узами брака, но когда всё изменилось, сразу после рождения Тьяго, это желание испарилось само собой. Из чего вытекает следующий ответ: «Да», он намеревался, намеревался сделать аргентинку своей раз и навсегда, но обстоятельства сложились не в его пользу, и теперь он может только думать, насколько глупым и наивным был.

_«Есть ли у Вас дети?»_

Лео гордо обводит _«Да»_ , и, кажется, сын – это всё, за что он может благодарить женщину. Он решительно оставляет прошлое, забывает всё то, что было прежде, руководствуясь лишь нынешней обстановкой и приходя к выводу, что _это_ – действительно верное решение.

_«Счастливы ли Вы быть родителем?»_

И ещё раз _«Да»_.

_«Устраивает ли Вас мать/отец ребёнка?»_

На мгновение Месси отвлекается, поднимая взгляд на Анто, и хотя она делает вид, что сосредоточенно решает анкету, от аргентинца не укрывается – женщина на том же вопросе. Мужчина проматывает в голове всю свою жизнь, акцентируя внимание на последних семи годах. Что бы ни делала Антонелла, матерью она была хорошей, и Лео отвечает положительно, находя этот тест довольно забавным, в меру символичным и достаточно значительным, ведь парень делает выбор, о котором раньше и подумать не мог.

_«Устраивают ли Вас нынешние отношения?»_

_«Нет»_. И сказать нечего. Да и вопрос этот кажется совершенно абсурдным. Неужели к Лосано обращаются люди, не имеющие проблем?

_«Имеет ли Ваш партнёр положительные качества?»_

Лео задерживается, кажется, на несколько минут, но кроме того, что Антонелла заботливая мать, не находит ничего, поэтому решает пропустить. Не делать поспешных выводов, даже если они сейчас важнее. Месси замечает, что этот вопрос делится надвое: _«Да»_ и _«Нет»_. Парень хмыкает и отправляется по отрицательному направлению, прослеживая взглядом оставшиеся вопросы.

_«Были ли вы счастливы?»_

Определённо _«Да»_ , после чего Лионелю кажется, что отвечать не так уж и сложно.

_«Вас устраивает Ваша интимная жизнь?»_

Аргентинец на мгновение выпадает в осадок, со скрежетом понимая, что она совершенно никчёмна, и отвечая _«Нет»_.

_«Изменяли ли Вы своему партнёру?»_

Лео знает, что должен отметить _«Да»_ , ведь та ночь с Крисом была самой что ни на есть изменой, только вот признавать это слишком тяжело. Он не должен лгать. Только не сейчас. Медленно подчёркивает положительный ответ. Каталонец надеется, что Леандро со всем разберётся, ведь нападающий так в этом нуждается, как в глотке свежего воздуха, только сейчас подобный вопрос пришёлся пощёчиной, выбивая из колеи ещё больше. Криштиану... Месси обязательно найдёт время, чтобы всё исправить, но только после того, как расправится с грёбаной семейной жизнью.

_«Вашим партнёром стала женщина?»_

Очередное ответвление и _«Нет»_ , и Лео судорожно сглатывает, вновь смотря на Анто – она спокойна, только это напускное... Он знает, каков будет следующий вопрос, но если ответит на него, то сгорит заживо.

_«Вашим партнёром стал мужчина?»_

Месси отвечает положительно, окончательно теряя равновесие и падая в бездну. Вновь следующая подгруппа вопросов, только он уже не вчитывается в их содержание, черкая беспорядочные _«Да»_ и _«Нет»_. Леандро точно всё поймет. Сделает для себя правильный вывод, руководствуясь лишь первой половиной анкеты. Зачем. Зачем он это сделал? Зачем выдал свою тайну? Ведь он всё ещё не может быть уверен в преданности испанца, к тому же тот раз оказался слишком сумбурным, болезненным и с огромной кучей последствий, одним из которых была недавняя ссора с Криштиану. Лионель попал под влияние воспоминаний, поддался чувствам, поддался собственной дурости и вновь ошибся: португалец не так прост, как кажется, и даже спустя многие годы аргентинец не до конца понял его. Роналду не кажется замкнутым, но есть в нём что-то, что он до сих пор скрывает от Лео, и это не касается откровенного признания, это нечто большее.

Когда пара заканчивает, Лосано, не глядя, забирает листы, чиркая на них именные пометки, и убирает в папку, немедленно пряча её в столе. Аргентинец прощается, но Антонелла не думает говорить и слова, вновь погрузившись в собственные размышления. И сейчас весь её облик кричит о недосягаемости. 

Спускаются в лифте, пересекают холл, минуя любопытного охранника, топают по парковке, усаживаются в машину, и когда вот уже Лео собирается завести автомобиль, то боковым зрением улавливает движение, и, повернув голову, видит протянутую руку. Антонелла смотрит на него со всей серьёзностью, едва ли строго и без намёка на былую злость. Она напряжена, немного нерешительна, но, кажется, хочет убедить себя в правильности собственных действий. Месси знает – это не благодарность, это жест снисхождения. Девушка сделала для себя некоторые выводы, даже смирилась с ними, и плод её заключений – просьба рукопожатия, на которую мужчина соглашается с трудом, но всё же сжимает ладонь Антонеллы, чувствуя, что её пальцы прохладны, а кожа болезненно мягкая, навевающая воспоминания. Ещё немного – и всё станет как прежде. Ещё минуту, две... Нужно только ждать. Он верит в это. Всей душой верит, но взгляд женщины вновь наливается сталью, она осторожно отстраняется, вновь смотря куда-то вдаль и избегая Месси, который снова чувствует себя подавленным, раздражённым и озлобленным. 

_Она_ так близко. И так далеко.

***

Лео и Анто возвращаются домой довольно-таки поздно; девушка молчит, всё время молчит, и аргентинцу кажется, что он постепенно начинает сходить с ума, слыша чужой голос лишь на тренировках. Женщина, задумчиво хмурясь, аккуратно снимает обувь, оставляет сумочку рядом с парой туфель на достаточно высоком каблуке, чтобы Лионель напрягся – она хочет его смерти, хочет, чтобы он сорвался; старательно изводит этими чёртовыми пробежками, неудобной обувью и, бывает, неправильным питанием, на что Месси, скрепя сердце, _не обращает_ внимания, не говорит ей об этом, буквально мучаясь, изнывая от её безразличия. Нападающий нехотя задумывается: сможет ли Леандро устранить для начала хотя бы _эту_ проблему? Сможет ли доступно объяснить девушке, которая сама всё прекрасно знает, что нужно вести себя осторожно?

Каталонец оставляет Антонеллу, устало направляющуюся в ванную, морщась и прикрывая рот ладонью. Её глаза слезятся, и по ним видно, что аргентинка проклинает всё на свете; и когда Лео слышит, как девушку тошнит, с надрывом, едва ли не выворачивает наизнанку, он торопливо находит её, решительно приближаясь, и, не спросив разрешения, прикасается к ней, как-то нервозно пробегая ладонью по её спине, а затем мягко собирает волосы в хвост и придерживает. Всё, что делает женщина в благодарность, так это только кивает, почистив зубы и прополоскав рот. Она хватается за лоб, судорожно запуская пальцы в растрёпанную прическу, а потом просто уходит. Лео становится не по себе – чувствует толику собственной вины в состоянии женщины, понимает, что он должен был быть более опасливым, ведь то, с каким рвением Анто чуть ли ни требовала второго ребёнка, сейчас выбивает его из колеи. _Этого-то_ она хотела? Ужасного самочувствия и постоянных распрей?

И, после всего, что пережил, Месси боится, что не будет счастлив, боится, что рождение малыша не принесёт ему ничего, кроме очередной порции страданий, и ненавидит себя за это – он обязан думать иначе, либо придётся перетерпеть этап на пути к саморазрушению. Тогда-то от его души, сердца и разума отколются значительные части. Разом. Но парень не боится этого, страх давным-давно отошёл на второй план, уступив место давящей пустоте, которая при любом условии остаётся нетронутой, будто бы ограждена непреодолимым барьером, и ничто не может её заполнить; стоит Лео получить очередную порцию страданий, которые теснятся в его надломленном сознании, и он начинает ломиться, начинает пробиваться сквозь мрак, но не сдвигается с мёртвой точки, и эмоции раз за разом испепеляют его на месте, не находя иного выхода.

Лионель нехотя уповает на то, что превратился в зашуганного параноика, ведь все его мании добавляют некой своеобразной пестроты в жизнь; и аргентинец раздражён лишь тем, что этих самых маний слишком много: что вопрос с Неймаром, остающийся нерешённым, что с... что с Крисом, и последний настолько затруднительный, выматывающий, которому, кажется, нет ни конца ни края, является для Месси приоритетным, если не брать в расчёт семейную жизнь. 

Каталонец наскоро принимает душ, и точно так же, как и Анто несколько минут назад, поднимается наверх, заходит в спальню и падает на кровать, тяжело вздыхая. И хотя прошедший день был нагружен меньше предыдущих, мужчина сонно зевает, не особо радуясь тому, что завтра начинается серия напряжённых тренировок, а затем – финал Лиги Чемпионов и Кубок Америки, о котором Лео старался не думать. Но до тех пор, пока всё не навалилось. С новой силой. В один момент. Парень прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в размеренное сопение уже уснувшей Анто. Девушка раскинулась на большей половине кровати, волосы разметались по подушке, а лицо расслабленно, и сейчас она всем своим видом заставляет аргентинца вспомнить прошлое, вырисовывающееся в памяти чёткими, но отрывистыми деталями, которые врезаются в мозг, не отпуская ни на минуту.

Лионель встряхивается, не желая расстраиваться ещё больше, и да, воспоминания действительно отступают на второй план, да только они – не единственная проблема, есть множество других, не менее коварных и злорадных. Криштиану – его личная _проблема_. А как только Месси начинает раздумывать о содеянном, его ладонь безвольно впечатывается в лицо с громким шлепком, причиняя, кажется, целительную, приводящую в себя боль. Лео уверен – Роналду поступил правильно, уехав в тот день, он не стал мучить себя, довольствуясь уже имеющимися душевными расстройствами: поражение за поражением, возможная ссора с Рамосом и поиск самого себя... Аргентинец почти смеётся, когда он думает о Сарагосе и о том, каким Криштиану был тогда – пусть немного смущённым и нервозным, но всё же человеком, который... был счастлив.

Каталонец упирается взглядом в потолок, скрещивая руки на груди и чуть поёживаясь, накидывая тонкое одеяло на ноги. Когда-нибудь он докопается до истины – сможет перестать относиться к Неймару нормально, не думая о том, _кто_ он на самом деле, сможет перестать жалеть себя, сможет, наконец, отплатить Крису за то, что тот для него сделал. Он буквально спас, сам того не подозревая.

Лионель неуверенно тянется за телефоном, тая призрачную надежду на то, что Роналду обмолвился хотя бы единым словечком. Набирает пароль, открывает мейл. 

Одно сообщение. От _него_.

Лео с придыханием открывает, чувствуя затаившуюся в груди порцию волнения, от которого содрогается всё тело. Пробежав глазами по тексту, Месси на мгновение расслабляется, ведь в послании нет ни слова о случившемся, но тем самым оно не становится более радужным, скорее, наоборот – ещё более мрачным и пугающим. Нападающий будто бы видит, как Криштиану жадно тыкает пальцами по экрану, набирая текст, посылает его, словно делает Лионелю одолжение, а затем, трясясь от вспыхнувшей ярости, отшвыривает мобильник, снова забывая о существовании аргентинца:

_«Едва ли ты оказался не прав по отношению к Серхио. Я почти счастлив, что трахаю другого. А ты?»_

Лео продолжает озадаченно хлопать глазами, и чем больше он вчитывается в текст сообщения, тем быстрее осознаёт – первичное мнение ошибочно, ведь португальцу удалось завуалировать под коротким посланием слишком многое. Каталонцу становится страшно – неужели всё _настолько_ плохо, что буквально каждая буква пропитана ядом и какой-то безысходностью, с намёком на вызов, будто мужчина окончательно хочет разругаться с Сине-гранатовым.

_«Едва ли ты оказался не прав по отношению к Серхио»..._

Неужели португалец припомнил то, о чём его предупреждал Лионель? Просил быть осторожным. Просил не верить слепо в то, что видит перед собой. Просил не цепляться за защитника так, будто это единственный путь к спасению. Да, они были хорошими друзьями, но испанец, кажется, поторопился с выводами, и это привело к очередному... почти срыву, внезапному нервному расстройству, граничащему с настоящей трагедией.

_«Я почти счастлив, что трахаю другого»..._

Лео хорошо знает вингера, и понимает, что тот попытался сделать всё, дабы побольше насолить Рамосу, и пусть аргентинец не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, что произошло на самом деле, Криштиану будет мстить. Изощрённо, убивая не только защитника, но и самого себя. Снова.

_«А ты»..._

Отчасти Месси понимает, к чему сказаны именно _эти_ слова – косвенный и столь прямой одновременно намёк на незадавшуюся встречу. Всё пропитано минутным порывом, но тяжкой обидой, и пусть парень написал первым, в его словах нет ничего радушного, нет ничего светлого, намекающего на то, что он прощает или готов простить Лионеля. И тот, в свою очередь, начинает корить себя ещё больше, ведь, возможно, именно он стал окончательным толчком к тому, чтобы всё случилось так, как случилось. Не стоило ему лезть к португальцу, ведь тот просил от него поддержки иного рода, которая прилагается ко всем дружеским отношениям, и эти самые отношения, которыми так сильно дорожит каталонец, дали трещину, достаточно глубокую, чтобы забыть о ней и не вспоминать. Она заставляет думать о себе через раз, если не чаще, она поскрипывает как старое, высохшее дерево, и очень уязвима – дотронься, и дело дойдёт до раскола, ничем не излечимого.

Лео откладывает телефон, кутаясь в одеяло, но когда он закрывает глаза, то понимает, что не сможет уснуть: мозг работает в усиленном режиме, не намереваясь отдыхать; он быстро, с напором, крутит по кругу воспоминания, грёбаные, чёртовы воспоминания, чуть ли не насмехаясь над безутешным Лионелем, который сжимает зубы, со свистом втягивая в себя воздух и продолжая лежать неподвижно, надеясь на то, что предстоящая ночь принесёт хоть чуточку облегчения.

***

Месси катит по дороге с максимально дозволенной скоростью, судорожно сжимая руль и поглядывая на часы. Может, упрёки Анто, касающиеся пунктуальности аргентинца, не такие уж и необоснованные? Лео с кислым лицом останавливается на очередном светофоре, жалея, что не завёл будильник на пару десятков минут раньше: он быстро позавтракал, умылся, собрал сумку, провожая взглядом женщину, пересекающую участок и усаживающуюся в такси. Девушка не отказывалась от красивой жизни, но личных врачей просто на дух не переносила, предпочитая посещать клинику в плановом порядке, с другими такими же женщинами, не имеющими особых привилегий. Такси довольно быстро скрылось за поворотом, а Лионель всё ещё продолжал злиться на то, что женщина отказалась от его помощи, подумывая о том, что больше никогда не предложит подвезти её. Он пытается... Пытался идти на компромиссы, пытался быть хорошим, но, кажется, аргентинка этого не оценила, а каталонец, недовольно кривясь, потратил слишком много времени, приходя к _этому_ заключению, и теперь ему приходится спешить, приходится совершать опасные манёвры, идущие вразрез с манерой его вождения. Лео улыбается собственному взъерошенному отражению, решая, что он едва ли похож на Криштиану, лихача на дороге, на что бы португалец точно подметил, мол, все попытки нападающего нарушить правила похожи на детский лепет – они совершенно незначительны, даже незаметны, да и шума после себя Крис оставлял довольно много: пронзительные гудки, свист шин и многоэтажные ругательства, брошенные сквозь приоткрытое окно разъярёнными, недовольными водителями.

Подъехав к главному корпусу Сьюдад Депортива, Лионель едва ли не выскакивает из машины, давя на тормоз и выдёргивая ключ зажигания. Остаются считанные минуты, прежде чем начнётся тренировка, и Месси буквально бежит в раздевалку. Он знает, что никто и не подумает предъявить ему претензию, правда, в конце сезона опоздания явно не приветствуются, тем более когда на носу финальный матч за Кубок Короля и Лигу Чемпионов. Лео радуется, что второпях не забыл прихватить сумку, иначе пришлось бы возвращаться, тратя драгоценное время. И в эту минуту, преодолевая душевное волнение и ощетинившийся внутренний голос, мужчина молча завидует португальцу, который заимел привычку приезжать на базу Реала задолго да прибытия остальных мадридистов. Вот только сам Криштиану никогда не рассказывал, почему делает именно так – то ли он считает, что просто обязан работать над собой больше других, то ли просто хочет побыть один, но даже последнему нет особого логического объяснения, ведь Роналду живёт с сыном, и хотя довольно-таки часто у них гостит сеньора Авейру, парень нередко признаётся, что чувствует себя потерянным. 

Возможно, он сбегает именно от этого, прячась за стенами Вальдебебас, теплясь мыслью, что ещё немного, и он окажется в окружении своих товарищей, а потом вернётся домой, увидит Криша... И только ночь возбудит в нём то холодящее чувство – он снова одинок. Может, это очередное сходство? Ведь Тьяго единственный, кто может спасти Лео от подобного ощущения, но темнота всё меняет: сплошь тишина, чёрное небо и безлюдье – будто бы сцена из фильма ужасов, и она навевает особого рода страх; страх потерять всё. И Лионель считает, что делает это каждый божий день, каждый день лишается самого ценного – семьи, а с недавних пор и лучшего друга, родственную душу, и если первой проблеме аргентинец нашёл решение, то о второй боялся даже думать, зная, что действовать нужно сейчас, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Месси торопливо переодевается, а затем, напустив на лицо непринуждённое выражение, направляется прямиком на поле. Когда мужчина появляется, пробежка только-только началась, и он как-то вальяжно подстраивается к общей группе, а поймав на себе озадаченный взгляд Энрике, делает вид, что не заметил его – очередная перепалка с тренером к хорошему результату не приведёт, к тому же испанец сумел добиться «особого» снисхождения нападающего.

Оглядывается по сторонам – все давным-давно привыкли, что он может заявиться не вовремя. Они прекрасно знают о том, что парень, будучи гораздо моложе, нередко получал нагоняй от руководства, и теперь все его задержки не превышают десяти минут, чему тренер определённо не рад. Бывало так, что Лео целиком пропускал разминку, и хотя в сравнении с тем, что рассказывал Криштиану, обстановка в Барселоне менее шумная, чем в Реале, начинали гулять многозначительные шуточки, касающиеся необычайно безответственного поведения Лионеля.

Вновь осматривается, и только сейчас замечает, что что-то не так – соклубники ведут себя несколько потерянно, будто бы произошло что-то серьёзное, и только нападающий не имеет об этом ни малейшего представления. Крутит головой, всматриваясь в лица, и натыкается на Неймара, некогда весёлого и скачущего впереди всех, а сегодня плетущегося в самом конце. Бразилец как-то неспешно переставляет ноги, принимая тренировку как должное. Вингер смотрит вперёд, озадаченно хлопая глазами, бессознательно треплет волосы, проводя по ним тонкими пальцами, и Лео подмечает, насколько осунулся парень – под глазами залегли тени, неровная осанка и потухший взгляд. В голову забираются самые разнообразные мысли, ведь могло случиться что угодно – семейная проблема, личная, или же клубная... И Месси останавливается на последнем варианте, всё больше вникая во всеобщее настроение.

Растяжка, владение мячом, отработка штрафных – на протяжении всей тренировки Лионеля не отпускают тревожные мысли, но он так и не решается задать вопрос о том, что же всё-таки произошло, ведь соклубники молчат, потупив взгляд и выслушивая чёткие указания Энрике, который сам не выглядит довольным – скорее, очень задумчивым; но во всём его существе проскальзывает намёк на скорбь, преобразованную буквально в физическое существо, и это существо грызет всех и вся, не щадя никого. Время тянется бесконечно долго, и кажется, что полтора часа тренировки заняли целую вечность. Перерыв. Месси, едва ли не заполошно, топает к одному из корпусов, а когда он оказывается во внутреннем дворе, проскальзывая под ровной, идеальной аркой, то чувствует, как чья-то ладонь ложится ему на плечо. Мужчина оборачивается, встречаясь с усталым, но с тем и напряжённым взглядом Хави.

– Я решил уйти, – сразу произносит он, горько улыбаясь, да так, что сейчас Лео видит перед собой не молодого мужчину, а старика, измученного жизнью. – Так получилось, что ты узнаёшь последним, – полузащитник, весело улыбнувшись, почёсывает затылок, чуть ли не присвистывая и заставляя аргентинца скривиться не только от чересчур прямого намёка на его опоздание, но и от того, что испанец может шутить.

– Куда уйти? – Лионель прищуривается, непонимающе вглядываясь в капитана, но тот смотрит на него слегка недоверчиво, и тогда нападающий понимает, что значат эти слова. Слухи бродили по раздевалке довольно давно, и, считая, что у Месси есть особые привилегии, пытался расспросить Хави, но тот был как всегда непреклонен, отказываясь заводить _эту_ тему, ссылаясь на то, что и сам он не до конца уверен в своём решении. Теперь Лео понимает, что его, да как и всех, в общем, обманывали, и он теплится надеждой, что эта ложь обоснованна, что пользовались ей только во благо, дабы не потрясти команду, но... парень зол. Очень зол. Именно сейчас, когда всё катится ко всем чертям, этот человек решил уйти! И пусть победы близки, аргентинец пытается осознать то, что больше никогда не услышит одобрительной похвалы, никогда не услышит конструктивной критики и совета.

– В Аль-Садд, – кивает мужчина, видя, что настроение Лео испортилось в корне.

– А как же... 

Полузащитник вопросительно моргает, приглаживая кучерявые волосы, и Лионель окончательно сходит с ума. Почему сейчас? Что было не так? Теперь понятно, почему все были _настолько_ убитыми, Хави сказал им, а Месси даже лично, но это ни капли не смягчает обстоятельства. Настолько подавленными... Особенно Неймар. И вновь паранойя даёт о себе знать, она просыпается ото сна, растекаясь леденящей волной по всему телу, смешиваясь с кровью, отчего мышцы дубеют, и Лео пригвождает к месту. 

Он не один. Испанец рассказал вингеру так же. Лично. И тот наотрез отказался это принимать, но ведь и Месси в данную минуту поступает точно так же, только к этому примешиваются и другие проблемы, одна из которых – бразилец. Может, всё не так просто? Может, то, что было в тот вечер в подтрибунных помещениях Камп Ноу, во время перерыва в матче против Баварии – не просто проявление характера полузащитника и его лидерских качеств? То, как он говорил с Неем, то, как пытался успокоить его – не просто товарищеская услуга? Да и сам вингер был хорош, особенно когда строил из себя невесть что, объясняясь насчёт произошедшего в раздевалке, пытался что-то доказать Лео в душе... И остаётся только один-единственный вариант – это действительно _он_. Лионель хочет задать вопрос, хочет всё уяснить раз и навсегда, но сейчас он боится. Впервые кого-то боится, не как соперника или возможную потерю, а как человека; страшит всё – поза, взгляд, тон голоса, будто бы испанец что-то пытается доказать, сам себе, и у него это получается. Получается пронять аргентинца до костей, который не только уважает его, но и любит, всей душой любит, может потому, что именно _он_ в какой-то степени изменил жизнь нападающего до неузнаваемости.

Хави просто смотрит ему в глаза, а Месси уже давно не здесь, точнее, его душа и мысли; они блуждают где-то в потустороннем мире в поисках клочка воспоминаний, которые до сего момента были запечатлены в памяти очень хорошо, но признание полузащитника выжгло их без остатка. Сквозь головную боль парень отыскивает потерявшиеся детали, складывая их в одну мутную картину. Она почти прозрачна, чем-то смахивает на призрака, но слишком прекрасна, чтобы оставить её в покое. Лео тянется к ней со всей силы, что у него есть, и когда удаётся ухватиться за сюжет изображённого, парень смутно представляет, едва ли не прописывает в голове предисловие к ней и эпилог, а то, что заключено в центре, выглядит довольно болезненно, а между тем и многообещающе, но только для того Лионеля, двенадцатилетней давности, когда он ещё не знал, что такое жизнь, хотя и был изрядно помотан ею, преодолевая проблемы со здоровьем и стараясь заполучить признание среди своих сверстников, которые нередко насмехались над его ростом... И, возможно, одним из тех, кто спас его, был не только Хави, но и Криштиану.

_Лео никак не мог нарадоваться тому, что судьба, наконец улыбнулась ему и что дела пошли в гору. Он прилетел в Барселону несколько лет назад, и сейчас, будучи подростком, до сих пор пытается завоевать доверие других детей. А, возможно, и не только их... Семья его поддерживает, и это всё. Остальные, такие же воспитанники клуба, скорее, недолюбливают его, ведь им приходится работать над своими способностями гораздо больше, чем ему, что ни в коем случае не делает жизнь аргентинца проще. Все почти наладилось, но шепотки и сплетни никуда не исчезли._

_Кажется, он – один из немногих иностранцев, живущих на тренировочной базе, будто бы в интернате, и только по выходным им позволено вернуться домой. Позволено? Скорее, это громко сказано, нежели есть на самом деле. Мальчик мог, как и другие дети, жить дома, вот только этого самого места у него, увы, не было. Ему уже пятнадцать, и играть за детскую команду стало делом обычным, и в этом есть как свои плюсы, так и свои минусы. Он продолжает лелеять мысль, что когда-нибудь докажет всем тем, кто смеялся над ним: рост – не главное. Но сейчас это только мечты, которым остаётся только жить._

_И если друзей у него действительно не было, то это не значит, что он кем-то тайно не восхищался. Такие люди действительно есть, но Лео решил держать свои предпочтения втайне, может, потому, что до сих пор не доверяет даже тем, кто уже давным-давно полюбился всем и каждому. И ему._

_Он молчалив и неразговорчив, даже в какой-то степени очень стеснителен, особенно тогда, когда дело доходит до важных матчей или собеседований с руководством. Он зачастую на таких мероприятиях держится в стороне, не перебивает, и нередко не отвечает даже тогда, когда его спрашивают. И вновь слышит за спиной неприязненные обсуждения, мол, парень ведёт себя неподобающе, мол, Барселона оказала ему большую услугу, буквально спасла его талант, а он так неблагодарен._

_Но даже собственные игры его не страшат так, как состязания на Камп Ноу, когда таким, как он, позволено сидеть на нижних ярусах и нередко ловить на себе довольные взгляды каталонцев, защищающих цвета Барселоны, защищающих звания и титулы. А мальчик и не знает, удостоится ли когда-нибудь чести играть в первом составе, ведь конкуренция столь велика, что заставляет буквально дрожать, буквально сражаться за место под солнцем, а когда у тебя нет никого, то это вдвойне тяжелее._

_Матч между Сине-гранатовыми и Красными дьяволами, небезызвестным клубом из Манчестера, но, как бы хорошо ни играли англичане, сердце Месси уже давно завоёвано испанским клубом, который в какой-то степени подарил ему новую жизнь. Мальчик наблюдает за игрой, неестественно отстранённо, не следя за счетом. Да, возможно, пару лет назад Лига Чемпионов привлекала его гораздо больше, нежели сейчас, и парень знает тому причину. Он борется с самим собой, в то время как «товарищи» по команде отбивают у него любовь к футболу. Своими глупыми издёвками. Он мог бы рассказать о них кому-нибудь, мог бы сказать, что его принижают, но тогда бы стал в глазах других детей нытиком и ябедой, да и когда близится день твоего совершеннолетия, это будет выглядеть вдвойне странно._

_Следит за игрой, может, потому, что боится ударить в грязь лицом, и судорожно перенимает манеру игры, буквально каждого игрока, но всякий раз останавливается на одном. Хави, он вызывает восхищение и одновременно какую-то странную неприязнь – может из-за того, что ведёт себя на поле слишком галантно, в отличие от остальных игроков. Лео бы так не смог, не с теми соклубниками, которые и за человека-то его не считают. И когда он думает именно так, то нехотя видит того, кто возможно, похож на него. Буквально воплощает собой полыхающее в душе недовольство и обиду. Парень, едва ли старше его самого, но, видимо, гораздо более известный, носится по полю, слишком нервно переставляя ноги, и когда кто-либо нарушает правила, то он немедленно бросается в перепалку с арбитром. Тот, кажется, сначала поступает весьма снисходительно, но темноволосый кудрявый парень со смазливым лицом не отступает после устного предупреждения. А после и вовсе получает жёлтую._

_Месси довольно улыбается, гордясь за собственный клуб. Даже если бы он сильно постарался, то ни за что бы не вспомнил и первой буквы имени этого неизвестного, в то время как идеально знал всю возможную информацию о своих кумирах, и о том самом воспитанном испанце, который играет невероятно... Но и тот, буквально «красавчик» из Манчестера, к которому прикованы все девчоночьи взгляды, показывает себя как настоящий профессионал, вот только ведёт себя странновато... И в этом «странновато» Лео видит себя. Должно быть, у неизвестно всё не так гладко, возможно, он тоже изгой? Ведь остальные англичане выглядят гораздо старше него самого, и поэтому не видят в нём опору команде? Не видят в нём товарища... У аргентинца история похожа, различие лишь в одном – он лучше их всех, он старается выкладываться на все сто – ему нечего терять, а другим... есть?_

_Игра заканчивается, и Лионель в общем потоке – конечно же, не совсем обычных зрителей – движется в сторону подтрибунных помещений. Он спускается по ступенькам, вновь в конце строя. И видит, как измотанные футболисты заходят внутрь, сопровождаемые рёвом болельщиков. Лео боится поднимать взгляд на табло – вдруг счёт не в пользу каталонцев, но судя по тому, насколько понурившимися выглядят англичане, всё как раз наоборот. И тот темноволосый, с кудрявыми волосами и немного детским лицом совсем подавленно опускает голову. И на одно краткое мгновение мальчику становится жаль нападающего, но только лишь на одно, и хотя он не хочет себя жалеть, старается уверить себя, что не мечтает вернуться в Росарио, или же не надеется, что не завоюет доверие не только своих сверстников, но и других... тех, кого он считает собственными идолами._

_Они рвутся получить автографы, тянут руки к настоящим знаменитостям, а Лео снова стоит в стороне, снова с грустью наблюдает, как Хави улыбается, как жмёт руки, и мальчик порывается подойти, растолкать толпу и, наконец, посмотреть им в глаза, поверить, что он не приведение, что он действительно реален..._

_– Эй, малец, – Лео вздрагивает и оборачивается. Тот самый парень, нападающий, попивает воду из бутылки, лениво изучая мальчика взглядом._

_– Да? – и вновь страшно, даже не обидно из-за «мальца»._

_– Ты почему не со своими? – он насмешливо кивает на кричащих подростков, в глазах которых горит обожание... Но и Месси восхищается ими, только по-своему._

_Аргентинец вскидывается, сейчас ему не особо претит идея того, что ему предъявляет претензию едва ли ни ровесник, который ведёт себя слишком вызывающе и спесиво. Лео снова смотрит на Хави – тот смеётся в окружении Сине-гранатовых, отвечает на вопросы и даже не собирается отправляться, облокотившись на перила высокой лестницы, которая ведёт в основные помещения. Он так же воспитанник Барселоны. Вот только его судьба в клубе сложилась более радужно... в плане отношений с другими сверстниками... в его время._

_– Как тебя зовут? – по-испански мнимый Красный дьявол говорит неплохо, и Лео нехотя задумывается, с английским у него так же хорошо? Он едва ли не пропускает вопрос мимо ушей и, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, стеснительно опускает глаза. Этого-то он хотел? Как бы он повёл себя с теми, от кого не может отвести потайной взгляд? И вот он стоит рядом, долговязый и тощий, со смуглой кожей, горделиво подняв подбородок, будто берёт над Месси шефство, но сам аргентинец знает, что видел на поле, и его уже не обмануть. – Так как? – немного нетерпеливо._

_– Лионель, – чуть ли не шепчет он._

_– Прямо «Лионель»? – усмехается парень, недоверчиво приподнимая уголок рта._

_– Лео, – прокашлявшись, поправляется мальчик, стараясь незаметно отстраниться от незнакомца._

_Тот непринуждённо наблюдает за спонтанной конференцией, радуясь тому, что его не втянули в этот кошмар наяву. От Месси это не укрывается, и он вновь видит некое сходство с нападающим, красная форма на котором выглядит немного нелепо – висит мешком на угловатых неокрепших плечах, в то время как сам аргентинец даже в свои пятнадцать выглядит более коренастым._

_– Я Крис, – представляется уже не незнакомец._

_– Вы... давно играете в Манчестере? – мальчик даже не предполагает, сколько лет может быть нападающему, ведь выглядит он очень молодо._

_– Вы? Ха! – тихо смеётся, сдержанно так, манерничая. – А ты... немного странный. Никто не обращается ко мне на «Вы», – кривится парень. – Честно говоря, мне это нравится._

_И Лео не понимает, довольствуется он тем, что с ним разговаривают на равных, или, наоборот, относятся уважительно. Мелькают вспышки фотокамер, и Месси прищуривается, инстинктивно отворачивается от них. Он хочет того, чтобы его признали, хочет ступить на газон Камп Ноу в роли капитана, но сможет ли он пережить испытание славой и не сломиться? Он видит – у Криса это не получилось, слишком высокомерно он себя ведёт. Так, будто никто не достоин его внимания, будто бы он прав абсолютно во всём: что на поле, что в жизни._

_– Так почему ты ко всем не присоединишься? Только погляди, – он кивает на шумную толпу, но Лео смотрит только на Хави, который уделяет внимание каждому, и мальчик желает этого внимания всей душой, хочет играть плечом к плечу с испанским полузащитником, но голос подсознания твердит ему, что если мальчик будет вести себя замкнуто, то этого никогда не произойдёт._

_– Сколько Вам лет? – поднабравшись смелости, интересуется Лионель._

_– Восемнадцать, – приподняв брови, отвечает Крис. Он почёсывает затылок, видимо, пытаясь угадать – к чему же прозвучал этот вопрос. Да, со сверстниками у Лео были большие проблемы, но этого человека он, возможно, никогда больше не увидит, а если и увидит, то это произойдёт не скоро, поэтому он решает, что может проявить немного характера, поднажать... Добиться своего хотя бы раз._

_– И Вы явно не из Англии, – парень передёргивает плечами, едва ли ни краснея._

_– Верно, я португалец, – нападающий цокает языком, не сводя глаз со смеющихся футболистов, всё ещё увлечённо беседующих с каталонскими воспитанниками. – Идём! Если не сделаешь этого сейчас, то так и останешься в стороне, – он как-то задумчиво кладёт костлявые пальцы на плечо Лео, подталкивая его вперёд, руководствуясь собственными принципами, а, может, и личным опытом. И Месси уже не может отказать, есть в этих словах толика правды._

_Потом он сказал ему, что Лео должен вести себя увереннее, сказал, что сам понял это слишком поздно. И Месси послушался. Друзьями он обзавелся немногочисленными. А, точнее, одним – это был Жерар. И было непонятно – то ли он авторитет, то ли задира, то ли скромняга, но для аргентинца это не важно, главное, начинающий защитник сумел найти общий язык с загнанным форвардом. И этим всё сказано._

_Он никогда никому не рассказывал о том, что всё взяло своё начало от сильного желания познакомиться с Хави поближе, что всё произошло с подачи того Криса._

_А потом Юнайтед выкупил Пике, и Лео был даже немного заинтригован, ведь испанец станет играть вместе с португальцем. А когда первый вернулся через несколько лет, то рассказывал Месси, что познакомился уже с известным на тот момент Роналду, рассказывал, что они стали друзьями, а Лео так больше и не видел нападающего._

_Церемонии вручения Золотого мяча, матчи со сборными, и вот они снова встречаются, теперь уже оба знаменитые, теперь уже ни от кого не зависящие. Но это не мешает им поддерживать отношения – которые когда-то казались невозможными, а потом даже смешными, и спустя пять лет, когда Мадрид приобрёл Криса, кажется, не осталось ничего, кроме соперничества; но вместе с тем появилась возможность поддерживать друг друга на более близком расстоянии, нежели тогда, когда ни один толком не знал, что происходит в жизни другого._

Да, он смог заговорить с Хави, и даже понравился ему, после чего испанец нередко давал ему советы, а когда Лео перешёл в основной состав, помог ему освоиться. Но Месси решил для себя задолго до того – он больше не станет бояться, не станет уступать, и до сих пор придерживается этого убеждения, хотя за некоторые свои поступки, совершённые по дурости, винит собственное «Я».

– В Катаре, – уточняет полузащитник. – Наверное, потому...

– ...да какая разница, почему? – срывается Месси на грубость, но ни капли об этом не жалеет, и Хави как-то примирительно вздыхает. – Я не вижу в этом никакого смысла.

– Я устал, Лео, – ему тяжело. – Ты поймёшь, когда придёт и твоё время, – он вновь грустно улыбается, пожимает плечами и чуть прищуривается.

– Я не знаю, что сказать.

– Тогда ничего не говори. Мы ещё должны победить, – он похлопывает аргентинца по плечу, и тот чувствует болезненное опустошение. Он вновь лишается. Друга. Наставника и капитана. 

– Ты уже победил, – то ли он говорит это, ссылаясь на то, что испанец завоевал сердца всех, кто когда-либо с ним встречался, то ли о том, как ему доверяют, то ли о двух десятках трофеев, то ли о звании бессменного капитана, то ли о том, что в вопросе его ухода любому придётся сдаться без боя, ведь кто посмеет оспаривать личное решение полузащитника, который отдался клубу без остатка? Ему действительно больно, непривычно, и Лео подумывает о том, что когда-нибудь с ним произойдёт всё именно так. Он возглавит Барселону, а потом уйдёт, и об этом думать едва ли не страшнее, чем тогда, когда он был ещё мальчишкой, который боялся сказать хоть слову кому бы то ни было: пусть то тренеры, другие дети, члены руководства и, тем более, как ему казалось, совершенно неприкосновенные игроки первого состава Сине-гранатовых.

Месси видит в глазах испанца какое-то разочарование, будто бы он думал, что нападающий поймёт его и примет. Аргентинец благодарен ему, благодарен настолько, что не смеет говорить ему об этом. И до тех пор, пока он не поймёт Хави, не поймёт его выбор, точно не сможет признать его, а пока, поступая совершенно глупо, даже глупее, чем поступают маленькие дети, уходит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Junte-se - порт. Присоединяйся  
> _____________________  
> Hardwork Motivation - Undead  
> Adele - Skyfall  
> Pretty Reckless - Just Tonight  
> Thousand Foot Krutch - Take It Out of Me


	12. «Feel me» или «Давай сыграем в игру». Часть 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Туча всё ближе и ближе, и это давление, такое суровое, заставляющее смотреть, не отводя глаз, пригвождает к месту. Чёрные облака на миг озаряются, а через несколько долгих секунд Роналду слышит, как гремит гром. Он затаивает дыхание, впадая в детство, забывает о существовании всех и вся. Просто наблюдает, как стихия накрывает город, как далеко за ним туча сливается с землёй – пошёл дождь, да сильный такой, словно стеной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumbler! Only football slash stuff: [hymenaeos](http://SBinfo.ru/1447078320)

Криштиану сидит за кухонным столом, прихлёбывая охлаждённый чай. Он старательно гонит от себя удручающие мысли, но они, как назло, возвращаются обратно. Как бы мужчина ни пытался найти объяснение собственным поступкам, у него ничего не выходит, и, думает он, _это_ ни у кого бы не получилось, уж слишком всё запутано? Или запущено? Он хочет верить в первое, ведь второе звучит слишком тоскливо и немного болезненно. Роналду нехотя вспоминает, как пригласил Хамеса, или, скорее, просто потребовал прийти. И тот согласился, правда, ради удовлетворения собственных потребностей, и Крис знал, каких. Но, чего греха таить, мадридист желал того же, единственное – понял это только сейчас, а тогда не смог, тогда побоялся принять очевидное.

Их отношения не увенчаются успехом, Родригес бросит его, как и другие. Но, как бы нападающий ни пытался доказать обратное, он надеется, что этого не произойдёт, надеется, что хотя бы одна его мечта сбудется – мечта о ничем не обременённых отношениях. И хотя Хамес не требует от него верности, португалец видит, как тот, бывает, смотрит на него во время секса, и обычной, повседневной жизни – слегка по-собственнически, но едва ли ревниво. Взгляд полузащитника всегда ленив и равнодушен – теперь вингер это подмечает всякий раз, как видит перед собой Родригеса. Возможно, этот взгляд таков потому, что тот парень зачастую скучает от того, что происходит вокруг – поражения и победы не заставляют его кровь закипеть, а общение с соклубниками не приносит требуемого удовлетворения. Что там говорить, даже сам Крис не всегда уверен в том, что Хамесу действительно нравится их игра. То ли на выживание, то ли за главный приз, цены которому нет, ведь им является душевный покой одного из соперников, и, так как Криштиану получает потрясения гораздо чаще, то и вероятность того, что он сломается первым, гораздо выше, нежели у колумбийца.

Крис со звоном ставит чашку на стол, когда разум выхватывает из памяти все откровенные сцены, которые португалец пережил за последнее время. Да, именно пережил, ведь по большей части они не были способом подавить свои физические потребности, а, скорее, моральные, будто бы таким образом он старался хотя бы на несколько десятков минут отвлечься от насущных проблем, спрятаться от мира, всем телом вжимаясь в партнёра, который не видит в нём ничего, кроме... Для Хамеса он – объект сексуального влечения, и, кажется, ничего более. Простая увлечённость. Желание испытать себя. И... Того, кто является плодом самых потаённых фантазий, но после того, как Родригес признался, что хочет «погубить их обоих», Криштиану подумывает о том, что вовсе не являлся для колумбийца примером для подражания, а, скорее, чем-то враждебным, опасным. И в последнее Крис верит без труда, ведь поведение полузащитника говорит само за себя.

Роналду делает ещё один глоток, и едва не давится, когда вспоминает о Серхио. Защитник был очень расстроен, буквально подавлен и... зол. Может, после разговора с Икером почувствовал хоть малейшее просветление, но когда застал Роналду и Хамеса, когда вингер позвонил ему после всего, мужчина решил, что больше не сможет терпеть подобного, и сорвался. Вчера он не вымолвил ни слова, даже не посмотрел в сторону португальца, который пытался делать то же самое, но взгляд то и дело бегал от колумбийца к испанцу и обратно. Это _его_ личная мания, особого рода хобби – губить себя всё больше и больше, без остатка.

Рамос, наверное, после всего никогда к нему не вернётся, и в этом есть свои плюсы – как бы Криштиану ни был огорчён ссорой с защитником, он рад, что Пилар осталась в стороне, ведь он осознаёт свою вину перед женщиной, которая так же была его другом, настоящим другом, и мужчина так бессовестно пытался отобрать у неё семью. Сам того не понимая. И вновь от недосказанности у Криса начинает раскалываться голова – гремит где-то в затылке, и боль сбегает по спине, извиваясь по хребту, будто змея, заставляя сгорбиться, сложить руки на столе и медленно опустить на них подбородок, избегая неприятных ощущений, и когда вспышка боли проходит, Роналду облегчённо прикрывает глаза, подумывая, что ему определённо нужен отдых, вдали ото всех. Даже от Лео... Тем более от него. Португалец мог бы выговориться. Мог бы рассказать о Хамесе, но даже в сообщении побоялся это сделать, возможно, опасаясь неодобрительной реакции аргентинца, ведь тот всегда весьма скептически относился к дружбе между Родригесом и Роналду. И был прав.

Дружбы не было и в помине – прозрачный намёк, некий мираж, созданный полузащитником, и все те, кто попадали в поле его действия, беспрекословно верили ему. Но только не каталонец, а с недавних пор и Криштиану, вот только последнему пришлось пройти через огонь, воду и медные трубы, чтобы осмыслить это в том виде, в котором требовалось, без лишних прикрас. И в данную минуту всё, чего он хочет – это выйти из-за стола, встать в полный рост и набрать в грудь побольше воздуха. Закричать. Закричать так, как никогда не кричал. Отчего даже небо содрогнётся, и когда он прекратит, оно обрушится на него со всей своей необузданностью и невообразимой силой, придавит своим весом, заставит выдохнуть, лишиться всех чувств разом, заставит запереться в собственной клетке и никогда её не покидать, заставит молчать, молчать бесконечно долго и думать о том, что _сейчас_ его никто не спасёт, и в ушах будет раздаваться один-единственный звук – его надрывный, пронзительный вопль, от которого даже само Солнце окрасится в ядовитый, кроваво-красный цвет, и будет гореть им, полыхать, пока вся Земля не зардеется алым оттенком, пока она не выжжет сама себя и обойдёт Криса стороной, оставит его на углях в полном одиночестве, на съедение собственным кошмарам и мукам; в этом, его личном мире не будет ни души – только степь, а если присмотришься к горизонту, то можно увидеть, будто наваждение, силуэты знакомых людей, но таких далёких и нереалистичных, что всё чаще они кажутся игрой воображения; и вот он снова одинок, даже те безжизненные тени когда-то знакомых и близких... друзей? членов его семьи? его... возлюбленных? заставляют его существо буквально клокотать от нетерпения, такого неистового, что он срывается с места и бежит им навстречу, спотыкаясь о редкие камни... а потом небеса вновь вернутся на своё прежнее место, засияют своей чистотой и непорочностью, едва ли не ангельской невинностью, и никто не подумает, что _они_ так безжалостно сгубили его жизнь; солнце улыбнётся, опалит Землю тёплыми лучами, и по коже побегут приятные мурашки... и никто не скажет, что оно сожгло всё, что когда-то было дорого Крису, что когда-то являлось для него вечной ценностью, которой он жил, дышал, и забрал бы с собой на тот свет. Он горит.

И его _никто_ не спасёт.

Криштиану отвлекается от картин, которые рисует его подсознание, и вздрагивает, когда звонит телефон, разрываясь от почти что приятной мелодии. Парень подхватывает трубку: на экране значится – «Лили». Мужчина с лёгкой полуулыбкой закатывает глаза, готовясь к тому, что сестра опять начнёт хвастаться, мол, Криш показал ей то, рассказал ей это, а ещё нарисовал большой рисунок и подарил лично.

– Не удержалась? – Роналду усмехается, но слышит в ответ только тяжёлое дыхание, будто бы говорящий куда-то бежит, а затем следуют отдалённые чужие голоса, и глаза Криштиану удивлённо округляются, он закусывает губу и морщится. – Что случилось? Катя? Скажи хоть что-нибудь.

– Приезжай, Крис, срочно, чёрт тебя дери, – хрипло бормочет она сквозь помехи.

– Боже, Лили, скажи, что случилось! – вингер подскакивает со своего места, направляясь на второй этаж. Он судорожно прижимает мобильник к уху, взбегая по лестнице и топая в гардеробную, толком не выяснив, что произошло, но это явно нечто плохое, ведь его сестра никогда не говорила _так_... едва ли не срываясь на рыдания.

– Мама... – выдыхает девушка, и португалец вновь слышит топот ног. – Мама, у неё случился сердечный приступ и...

– Что? – перебивает он. – Что ты говоришь? Какой приступ? – у неё никогда не было особых проблем со здоровьем, всё как у обычных людей: заболит одно, пройдёт, потом другое... С кем не бывает? Но до такого никогда не доходило, и сейчас Крису только остаётся взять себя в руки и постараться убедить, что всё поправимо, сколько бы времени и сил это самое поправление ни затратило.

– Я не знаю, Крис! – вопит Лили, а затем кашляет, и на заднем плане слышится сирена скорой помощи, отчего Роналду становится вдвойне страшнее – что же делать с Кришем, что делать вообще? Мужчина, не вешая трубку, переодевается, хватает дорожный рюкзак, наскоро побросав туда первые попавшиеся вещи, цепляет пальцем ключи от _Кайена_ , валяющиеся на полке, и возвращается на первый этаж, слушая отдалённые разговоры и плач сестры. Он не отключается, но продолжает молчать, видимо, дожидаясь вердикта подоспевших врачей.

Выбегает на улицу, держа мобильник в руке, пересекает участок, спускается в гараж и падает на сидение чёрного _Порше_ , заводит двигатель и катит к воротам, едва ли дыша. Он напуган, напуган так, что сил нет о чём-то думать. Даже о Марии. Даже о сыне. Всё, чего он хочет – прыгнуть на первый рейс до Лиссабона и поскорее присоединиться к семье, поскорее разобраться со случившимся. Он не верит, что такое вообще произошло, ведь судьба не могла с ним сыграть ещё одну злую шутку, это было бы нечестно. Но она сумела, заставила мужчину трястись, заставила почувствовать себя маленьким и никчёмным, ведь беды волнами накатывают на него. Он мог бы попытаться остановить их, но не делает этого, и теряет ещё больше. И ведь дойдёт до того момента, когда он лишится самого себя, просто исчезнет с лица земли.

– Катя, скажи, скажи, прошу, с Кришем всё в порядке? – он несётся по пустынным дорогам, выезжает на кольцевую, решая не рисковать ехать через город, и, вылетев на крайнюю левую полосу, объезжая колонну из туристических автобусов, вдавливает педаль газа в пол.

– Да, – заполошно отвечает она. – Он со мной, приезжай быстрее, Крис, умоляю, – боится. Так же, как и он.

– Что с ней? Что говорят врачи? – он рычит в трубку, психуя – количество автомобилей резко увеличивается, а вскоре и вообще образуется пробка, отчего Роналду с силой бьёт по рулю, тормозя в опасной близости от небольшого серебристого седана.

– Они ничего пока не говорят, Крис, ничего, прошу, приезжай, – вновь не отключается, и Крис стискивает зубы, глядя на часы. Если всё действительно плохо, он останется в Португалии, пропустит грёбаные тренировки, да хоть весь следующий сезон, но он не может лишиться матери... А если и ей придется _уйти_ , то он ни за что не простит себе, если не попрощается, и эти мысли добивают его окончательно. Смотрит на себя в зеркало заднего вида, сжимая кулаки до тех пор, пока не побелеют костяшки пальцев, смотрит, как непрошенная слеза, одинокая и неестественно холодная, такая безвольная, катится по щеке, прочерчивая мокрую дорожку. Он плачет не часто, и сейчас просто не может сдержать эмоций, а когда понимает, что сама _Жизнь_ убивает его, улыбается, по-хищнически, как-то без особой радости скаля зубы, в очередной раз стараясь доказать не только самому себе, но и окружающему миру, что всё когда-то придёт в норму. Но вингер понимает, что далёк от этой нормы как никогда, и только внеземное чудо поможет ему познать настоящее счастье, почувствовать, что Солнце не пытается спалить его заживо, и нежно согревает.

Он стоит на месте, прослеживая взглядом скопившиеся машины. Их много, и водители так же раздражены, пронзительно сигналя. Мужчину и мать разделяют только эта трасса и несколько сотен миль. Много? Да. Но лишь от самой существенной потери и потери всего на свете – один шаг, и когда парень его сделает, то не придёт в себя никогда.

Сидит, нервно сжимая в руке посадочный талон и склоняя голову, чтобы уменьшить вероятность быть замеченным. Но даже если это и случится, он уверен, что не станет разбираться с толпой – просто встанет и уйдёт, а лучше – позовёт охрану. Сидит, разглядывая собственные дрожащие ладони, холодные и влажные от волнения, ждёт, изредка поглядывая на электронное табло – до его рейса остается ещё несколько десятков минут, и мужчина в который раз вздыхает, стараясь избавиться от тревожных мыслей – он успеет, он приехал сюда так быстро, как только мог, успел даже купить билет, и теперь, когда он прилетит в Лиссабон, то сделает всё, что угодно, спасёт мать... Но продолжает надеяться, что это что-то несерьёзное – солнечный удар, приступ головокружения, какое-нибудь отравление или просто спазм... Но если судить о том, что с Криштиану никогда не происходит чего-то обычного... Он вновь закусывает губу, зажмуривается и вот уже не дышит. Хочет буквально умереть прямо здесь, так незаметно уйти, чтобы все проблемы решились сами собой, чтобы больше не мучили его.

Ждёт ещё и ещё, снова и снова переживая: «Мама, у неё случился сердечный приступ и...», и чувствует, будто его живьём закапывают, будто его живьём заливают раскалённым железом, будто режут его сотней кинжалов, полосуют спину, плечи, шею, ноги, руки, лицо... И если оставить абсолютно всё, спрятать в своем платяном шкафу, повернуть медный кованый ключ и запереть к чертям... Тогда он больше не будет играть с собой, с природными стихиями, со своей душой, и задаст только один-единственный вопрос: сможет ли он полюбить? И даже не Серхио, слишком чистого и не потрёпанного, даже не Хамеса, ведь и его тьма не сравнится с той, что клубится в груди португальца; да взять хотя бы Лео, но и здесь нет – он даже не смеет об этом думать, не смеет об этом мечтать, ведь он изрядно попортил жизни каталонца: своими проблемами, психозами и тем, что произошло пятого февраля. 

Женский голос проносится по холлу будто бы ударной волной, пробуждая Криса от размышлений, заставляя вынырнуть его на мутную поверхность, под которой извиваются самые страшные чудища, его чудища, пришедшие из потустороннего мира, но такие реальные, что становится жутко, когда буквально коченеет всё тело, бледнеет, покрывается мнимой синевой, и он становится похож на живого трупа, который пытается возродиться к жизни, который пытается сразить свою природу, но все его попытки венчаются поражением, таким обидным и даже ожидаемым. Но он пытается вновь и вновь, зная, что ждёт на другом конце этого пути, заезженного и исхоженного до дыр, знает, что опять вернётся к старту, опять пройдёт всё те же испытания, знает, что его вновь бросят... Он не понимает, где делает ошибку, следуя заранее прописанным правилам, не понимает, что делает не так.

Он поднимается с места, сливаясь с толпой, всё ещё продолжая прятать лицо. Сам не замечает, как ускоряет шаг, прорываясь вперед. Движется по глухо освещённым коридорам, пол которых покрыт жёстким серым ковролином. Проход узкий, с пологим наклоном, ведёт к небольшому корпусу с двумя эскалаторами, металлоискателями и группой охранников, подозрительно оглядывающих каждого, кто проходит мимо них. Криштиану расслабляется, когда его пропускают без задержек, даже не обращают на него внимания, возможно, и не узнают из-за страдальчески перекосившегося лица.

Он жалеет сына, ведь видит, что мальчик повторяет судьбу своего отца – слишком трагическую и наполненную только печалями. 

Ждёт, пока вернут билет, затем проходит на своё место, в который раз задумываясь о том, что он не чувствовал такого страха, как сейчас. Он уехал. Никого не предупредил. Едва ли успел одеться и закрыть хотя бы ворота. Парень откидывается на сидении, в самом хвосте самолета, прикрывая лицо ладонью и поражаясь тому, что он умудрился проскользнуть незамеченным, и только потом понимает, что должен был купить оба места, дабы к нему никто не подсел, ведь путь займёт около полутора часов, и за это время сосед вполне может провести параллели со звёздным футболистом. 

Привычно пристёгивает ремень безопасности и выуживает из кармана смартфон. Ни одного пропущенного вызова, ни одного сообщения, что тревожит Криса, ведь Лили могла написать хотя бы одно слово, чтобы успокоить его или, наоборот, расстроить, но это молчание угнетает ещё больше. Набирает короткое СМС, но не сестре, ведь она знает, что он уже в пути.

_«Возникли непредвиденные обстоятельства, я лечу в Лиссабон. Если всё улажу, то вернусь ночью. Если нет... Так надо, когда приеду, то всё исправлю, обещаю.»_

Икер поймёт его, не станет задавать лишних вопросов, а когда Криштиану прилетит в Мадрид, то всё ему расскажет. Сердце сжимается – он вновь подводит близкого человека, а уж тем более _Капитана_ , а когда ещё и матч на носу, когда уже все трофеи проиграны, когда он _так_ нужен команде, всё рушится. Опять. Он ни в коем случае не винит мать, забывает все обиды, и до зубовного скрежета молит Бога, чтобы тот не оставил его хотя бы сейчас. Готов заречься любыми обещаниями, готов жить как затворник, готов бросить всё, только бы выйти победителем единственный раз, когда на кон поставлено всё, что только можно представить, ведь случись что с Марией, он лишится буквально всего – сначала семьи, а затем рассудка и, в конечном итоге, сына, после чего станет безумцем, моральным инвалидом, который не сможет сделать ничего, кроме как убить себя... Его спасут, а затем, за попытку суицида, упекут в психушку, где он закончит свою жизнь, когда останется ни с чем, и цепляется за эту мысль, прижимаясь лбом к прохладному стеклу иллюминатора, всё ещё скрывая свою личность, буквально прячась в собственном пустынном, едва ли не омытом кровью, мирке, где есть только он, тяжёлое Небо и безжалостно палящее солнце.

***

Он прикрыл глаза, думая о том, что не просил _такой_ жизни, но даже если бы в порыве чувств решил: лучше ему и вовсе не рождаться, обманул бы тогда сам себя? Катит по пустынному шоссе – едва самолёт приземлился в аэропорту, мужчина, насколько это было возможно, прорывался вперед, сонно потирая глаза. Рассвет ещё только занимается, а дел невпроворот. Криштиану сжимает руль, давя на педаль газа, и с придыханием резко, доходя до свиста шин, входит в угловатые повороты, но скорость не сбавляет. Мчится по знакомой дороге, едва ли не облегчённо плача – Всевышний сжалился над ним, но только лишь совсем чуть-чуть. И Крис благодарен хотя бы этой поблажке, не зная, почему именно на _его_ пути скапливаются все преграды. Он завидует большинству людей, которых знает. Это его личный грех – хочет получить то, что априори невозможно в его жизненной линии.

Завидует Рамосу, который не ценит Пилар. Да. Он понял это только сейчас, понял, когда стал трахаться с другим. Завидует Хамесу, которому живётся так просто, что, бывает, хочется ударить его, впечатать кулак в мальчишеское лицо, что будто бы маской скрывает его настоящую сущность. Буквально демоническую. Такую тёмную, что Роналду вполне может представить её своими девятью кругами, которые отважился пройти, но не добрался и до середины, сбился на самом начале. И только с Лео ситуация меняется. Наполовину. Аргентинец за свою жизнь натерпелся не меньше, вот только с каждым днём его проблемы становятся тусклее, если не брать в счёт Антонеллу, а с вингером наоборот – то, что навалилось за последние недели, кажется смешным, ведь не может быть всё _настолько_ плохо.

Бросает короткий взгляд на мобильник – висит одно сообщение, и Криштиану не собирается его читать. Он хочет хотя бы немного покоя, хочет прийти в чувство после вчерашне-сегодняшнего. Он сделал всё, что мог. Лили сделала всё, что могла, и пока Криш живёт у неё, Роналду приведёт дела в порядок, позаботится о няне, заберёт ребёнка от тёти. Нападающий убит. Просто раздавлен настолько, что едва ли может подняться на колени, чувствуя тяжесть в голове, едва ли может поднять взор на своих обидчиков. Он часто умирает, чуть ли не буквально, но этот раз считает особенно болезненным, считает, что будет ещё очень долго приходить в норму, понимает, что даже самый жуткий кошмар не сможет занять его мысли, ведь ужаснее этого нет ничего. Или это самое очень трудно представить. 

Оставляет Рамоса, Родригеса и Месси в глубине своего подсознания. Запечатывая его настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, решая, что до последнего этапа саморазрушения остались буквально считанные шаги, и если кто-то из этих троих поднажмёт, то Криш больше никогда не увидит отца нормальным. Мужчина сказал бы, что с одним отношения были слишком _тихими_ , с другим – слишком _громкими_ , а с третьим и вовсе какая-то путаница, и нет той самой золотой середины, за которую хочется зацепиться. 

Бродит глазами по окрестностям – такие знакомые, и опять же пустынные. Но, куда ни посмотри, везде стоит одна и та же картина – страдальческий, затуманенный взгляд матери, испуганный Криш и плачущая Катя.

_Однажды он проснётся, такой испуганный и измотанный, ущипнёт себя, глядя на любимую жену, спящую рядом. Прислушается к звукам дома – дети тоже спят. Ещё только час ночи. И до звонка будильника ещё много времени. Он поймёт – это всего лишь сон. Просто сон, который забудется уже к утру. И нет никакого Мадрида, нет никаких Серхио, Хамеса или Лео. Нет даже Криша или матери. Нет Реала или Барселоны. Это другая реальность, где он – учитель истории, совершенно непримечательный. Такой, каких в его городе, да и во всей стране – сотни. Он иронично улыбнётся: нападающий? В одном из лучших клубов? Модель? Гей? Три Золотых Мяча и подземный гараж? Да, это определённо смахивает на сон психопата. На этой мысли он откинется на подушку и заснёт, подумав, что его гордое «Кристиан» переделали на дурацкое Криштиану._

Но всё происходящее не игра воображения – это его реальность. Под которую следует подстраиваться, дабы не усугубить нынешнюю ситуацию. Видит, что почти прибыл на место, а тело почти не слушается, и Роналду удивляется – как он вообще сумел добраться? Глаза слипаются. Он не спит почти сутки, и всё ничего, если бы он всё это время просто смотрел телик или гонял по северным трассам Испании. Два перелёта, беспокойство и очередная душевная травма нехило дают о себе знать, и парень подумывает было о том, чтобы просто уехать домой и уснуть, запутавшись в мягких простынях... Но Совесть не позволяет этого сделать. Он пообещал Икеру, что, имея возможность, обязательно появится на тренировке. И вот он здесь: побледнел даже золотистый загар, под глазами синяки, пальцы рук дрожат. А если приглядеться, то можно уловить скрывающееся под тонкой маской зарёванное лицо и подрагивающие губы. И сейчас никто бы не решился сказать, что ему тридцать. Скорее, все пятьдесят – настолько постаревшим он кажется. Мужики не плачут? К чёрту.

Еле-еле выбирается из машины. Ставит _Кайен_ на сигнализацию, мысленно благодаря скупых охранников парковки, позволивших ему оставить автомобиль в аэропорту на неопределённый срок. Правда, за достойную плату. Смотрит на наручные часы – успел. И в запасе ещё около пятнадцати минут, но с теми силами, что остались у Криса, парень не успеет добраться хотя бы до раздевалки. Он тащится через парковку, думая, что чувствовал бы себя _так_ , отбегав пять добрых матчей подряд, без перерывов и отдыха. Шаг за шагом переставляет ноги, морщась оттого, что предстоит ещё долгая, многочасовая тренировка... А у него даже формы нет, но это ведь не самая важная проблема, вот только вкупе с остальными кажется вполне серьёзной. 

Тенью проскальзывает мимо охраны, и не потому, что боится быть замеченным, просто выглядит как самый настоящий бестелесный призрак, который театрально тихо подвывает... Но это всего лишь звук тяжёлого дыхания – такого усталого, что чудится, будто даже кислород доставляет дискомфорт. Бредёт по коридорам, сетуя на то, что здесь слишком холодно. Или жарко? Трогает лоб – горячий. Его знобит. Ему нужен отдых. Но он слишком многое потерял и слишком много сделал ошибок, чтобы не выполнить хотя бы одно вшивое обещание. Приваливается чуть поодаль от знакомой двери, из-за которой уже не доносится голосов, и Криштиану буквально лелеет тот факт, что Икер вновь помог ему – видимо, усыпил бдительность мадридистов, да и руководства, наплёл им что-нибудь эдакое, заступился за него, придумал какую-нибудь маловероятную историю о том, что Роналду простыл... И сейчас он чувствует себя простывшим. Абсолютно больным, которому нужен ворох хороших лекарств, покой и человеческая поддержка. 

Открывает дверь и вваливается в просторное помещение, добирается до деревянной лавки и, едва ли не приобнимая холодный металл шкафчика, прижимается к нему щекой. Закрывает глаза, набирая в грудь побольше воздуха, но злосчастный голос подсознания ни на минуту не даёт расслабиться. 

Что ему делать? Как со всем этим разобраться? Окончательно не сорвавшись.

– Что с тобой? – тревожный голос Икера раздаётся из другого конца комнаты, и Криштиану вертит головой, пытаясь отыскать вратаря, и тот ведь стоит на самом видном месте, медленно приближаясь к вингеру с выражением беспокойства на лице, с выражением ужасно сильного беспокойства. Крис жестом показывает, что мозг не варит, не говоря уже о не шевелящемся языке. Касильяс усаживается рядом. – Я сказал, что у тебя возникли непредвиденные обстоятельства... Соврал – серьёзные проблемы. Это ведь так? – Роналду измученно кивает, думая, как суеверный фанатик – в день отъезда семьи у него болела голова. Неспроста... Знай он заранее, что такое случится, ни за что бы не отпустил их.

– Хочешь, я... – выдавливает из себя Крис, чувствуя, как веки слипаются, и видя, как голкипер резво мотает головой, испуганно изучая нападающего.

– Скажу, что ты заболел. И это не будет ложью, – он качает, протягивая руку. – Держись, отведу тебя в комнату отдыха. Поспи. Потом отвезу домой. Криш с бабушкой? – и от этих его слов сердце вновь обливается кровью. Пошатываясь, топает за Икером, придерживаясь за его плечо, а тот не перестает причитать, мол, не маленький, мог бы позвонить и рассказать, а потом упомянул утреннюю СМС-ку, и португалец с трудом вспоминает о том, что видел непрочитанное сообщение, но благополучно опускает эту мысль, решая, что с Касильяса хватит и вполне того, что он сейчас, опаздывая на тренировку, тащит тяжеленного Роналду спать.

Заходят в одну из тех комнат отдыха с первоклассными кроватями, подушками с эффектом памяти и ортопедическими матрасами. Касильяс легонько подталкивает Криса к постели, и тот, не скинув даже ботинки, падает на простыни, чувствуя, как сон мгновенно завладевает его подсознанием, и уже когда разум подёрнут дрёмой, мужчина чувствует, как кто-то стягивает с него обувь, прикрывает концом лёгкого одеяла... Ощущает себя маленьким ребёнком, которого лихорадит. Который в беспамятстве забывает, кто он и где он. И это вполне обыденное поведение человека, которого скрывает сонная пелена, напоминает ему одну женщину, имя которой Крис забывает, как и своё собственное. Она никогда не оставляла его, а он сделал нечто такое, о чём жалеет, но никак не может вспомнить, ведь мыслительные процессы замедлились настолько, что он и человеком-то себя не чувствует, лавируя перед невидимой границей – перейди за неё, и окончательно провалится в забытье, но на то мгновение, когда миловидное женское лицо всплывает в памяти, парень оступается.

_Галопом бежит вперёд, перепрыгивая через трухлявые пни и чувствуя, как сердце колотится о рёбра, чуть ли не вминаясь в тонкие, подвижные кости. Ещё немного, и он окажется в ловушке, но продолжает инстинктивно переставлять ноги, наблюдая периферическим зрением, как зелёная листва превращается в сплошную смазанную стену._

_Тяжёлое дыхание вырывается из носа белыми клубами пара, высоченная трава, покрытая росой, щекочет обнажённый живот. Солнце ещё не показалось из-за горизонта, но небо уже занимается предрассветными светлеющими пятнами. Хочет остановиться, послушать тишину, которой нет... Его преследователи топчут землю, мягкая почва сминается под их напором, и Крис вновь срывается с места. Несётся всё дальше и дальше._

_И чем быстрее он движется, превозмогая боль, горящую боль, разрывающую его грудь, то понимает, что что-то не так. Обоняние и слух обостряются, пугая, глаза в ужасе начинают вращаться, выискивая то, что может спугнуть бегуна._

_Теперь перед ним не зелёная, колосистая трава – перед ним сухая, царапающая кожу, а пальмовые деревья и высоченные папоротники сменяются тонкими, почти безжизненными стволами, и парень понимает, что прятаться негде. Поводит носом... И с каждой минутой возникнувшие откуда ни возьмись повадки кажутся обыденными. Он тихо ступает вперёд, тихо шурша пожухлой травой._

_Он не человек, скорее, животное, с людским разумом. Олень – тонкие ноги; маленькие, чёрные, кажущиеся мягкими копыта. Лоснящаяся рыжеватая шкура. Тёмный пронзительный взгляд. Ветвистые рога. Леса побережья преобразовались в северные, неухоженные, а он сам стал объектом охоты._

_Они скачут на лошадях, как в средневековье, гремят доспехами и оружием, а он совсем беззащитен. Их пятеро: статная женщина во главе, её голову венчает тонкая плетёная корона из чистого золота. Дама восседает на белом коне, а чуть поодаль, на серебристой кобыле – темноволосый принц, с до боли знакомым лицом. Вот только их имена ускользают от него всякий раз, как Крис пытается до них дотянуться. Есть ещё трое. На массивных лошадях. И они для него не кажутся незнакомцами._

_Прячется, прижимаясь к земле, и шумно, как-то по-человечьи фыркает, когда понимает, что рога, хоть и сливаются с травой, выглядят столь заметными..._

_Они крутятся на месте, выискивая взглядом дрожащее, но гордое существо. Охотники отчаиваются, их силуэты мелькают меж сухих стволов, а потом и вовсе исчезают. Олень затаивает дыхание, и слышно, как в ушах шумит кровь. Едва приподнимается на ноги. Оглядывается..._

_Встречается взглядом с темноволосым, коренастым охотником на золотистом, напоминающим солнце коне. В его глазах только хладнокровие, и рука не дрожит, когда он натягивает тетиву лука. Когда отпускает стрелу._

_Она всаживается ровно промеж глаз. И Крис падает замертво, приоткрыв рот в последнем немом крике. Обмякает. Это его конец._

Криштиану медленно разлепляет глаза, чувствуя, как затекла щека, на которой он пролежал всё это время, как задубели мышцы. Он попытался повернуть голову, слушая тошнотворный хруст. Окидывает себя оценивающим взглядом – обувь снята, ноги прикрыты. Сначала непонимающе озирается по сторонам, не понимая, как он здесь оказался. Трёт глаза. Зевает. Встаёт. И вот в голове начинают вырисовываться смутные воспоминания, от которых затылок начинает неприятно ломить. Глядит на часы. Проспал он всего ничего – около трёх с половиной часов, но даже этот непродолжительный отдых сказывается положительно, хотя и имеет свои минусы – кажется, что тело невероятно тяжёлое, собственно, как и мысли, накатывающие волнами, становящимися с каждым разом всё больше и больше.

Он встретил Икера в раздевалке, и на этом воспоминания мутнеют, превращаясь из реальности в настоящий сон. Его сон... Был слишком красноречив, хотя и правдоподобного там было мало, мужчина понял одно, ведь даже разум предупредил его об этом: ледяное безразличие Хамеса настолько опасно, что однажды обернётся гибелью одного. И это будет именно Крис. Ледяное безразличие опасно тем, что оно доставляет Родригесу удовольствие, оно веселит его, приносит некого рода удовлетворение. Криштиану оставляет его – пока не время, он думает о матери, горестно прислоняясь к стене и скрещивая руки на груди. Он так устал. Устал не от падений и взлётов, а от самой сути жизни. От Жизни. Он не замечает появления Касильяса, который тихо прикрывает за собой дверь и со смешанными чувствами смотрит на вингера. Он волнуется, радуется, что последний жив-здоров, находится в замешательстве. И Роналду счастлив – ведь вратарь не знает, что португалец немножко мёртв. Вновь.

– Ты давно проснулся? Карло немного поворчал, но, в конечном итоге, сказал, что _ты_ можешь позволить себе похворать, но только денёк, – начинает Икер, размеренно выговаривая слова, в которые нападающий безутешно пытается вдуматься, но выходит у него, мягко говоря, совсем плохо. 

– Нет.

– Нет – недавно проснулся, или не можешь позволить? – Крис хмыкает, голкипер всегда настолько рассудителен, что хочется выдать ему всё и сразу. В подробностях – лишь бы не наводящие вопросы.

– Проснулся, – кивает португалец, натянув на лицо заспанную улыбку. – Но, думаю, поеду сейчас домой и снова лягу. Ты...

– ...так что произошло? – нетерпеливо обрывает он, светясь заботой. И Криштиану сначала мнётся, а потом взрывается, будто бы накопившиеся чувства решили разом выйти наружу:

– Криш с матерью на днях улетели в Лиссабон, с Катей повидаться, – говорит взахлёб, – а едва ли не на следующий день она звонит, – задерживает дыхание, а Икер подаётся вперёд, вслушиваясь в слова вингера. – Говорит... – не получается. – Говорит, что...

– Не надо, Ронни, – Касильяс драматизирует. Всегда драматизирует, и Роналду на миг понимает, что мог бы быть не худшим альтруистом, вот только самому помощь нужна.

– Говорит, что матери плохо. Что-то с сердцем, – дыхание прерывистое, граничащее с отдышкой. – Просит приехать, и я...

– ...и ты улетел, – чуть прищуривается.

– Да, – снова зевает, не утруждаясь прикрыть рот ладонью, настолько ему сделалось. – Мы несколько часов просидели в больнице, пока мать приводили в себя... Сказали что-то про учащённость пульса и про то, что требуется шоковая терапия по восстановлению сердечного ритма. Ты знаешь, что это значит? – сколько бы он ни слушал объяснения врачей, сколько бы не корил себя за то, что не может запомнить такую малость, хотя бы ради Марии, всё мигом вылетало из головы.

– Прости, я не знаю, – он разочарованно качает головой.

– Что ж... Пару недель она пролежит под наблюдением, а потом все эти процедуры и период восстановления, а пока Криш поживёт у Лили, ну, ещё несколько дней, пока у неё есть окно в графике, а там и сезон...

– Хорошо, Крис, я понял, ты только держи меня в курсе, – Икер почёсывает затылок, пытаясь выдавить из себя ещё хоть слово. Криштиану замечает, как вратарю тяжело говорить, будто бы он пережил эту историю так, как это сделал вингер. – И если тебе нужна помощь, я всегда готов. Ты же знаешь, правда?

– Правда, – неуверенно отзывается. – И всё, чего я хочу сейчас – снова забыться. Проспать целые сутки и не видеть всего этого, – навзничь обводит комнату рукой, стараясь скорчить хоть некое подобие не принуждения. Икер его не осудит, не осудит за слова о Реале, не станет навязываться и причитать о пропущенной тренировке, ведь он сам посодействовал прогулу, и Роналду благодарен испанцу, вот только отплатить ему снова нечем.

Вещей у парня нет, поэтому мадридисты просто выходят из комнаты. Тренировка закончилась, большинство разъехались, а некоторые продолжали торчать на поле перед заключительным матчем, и на практике Крис доказал, что беда не приходит одна. Вратарь зарёкся, что довезёт португальца до дома, ведь всякое может случиться на дороге в подобном состоянии. Топают по коридорам, но когда выворачивают на финишную прямую, где виднеется стойка охранника и несколько турникетов, то слышат, что кто-то их окрикивает. Это Серхио – слегка раздражённый и взъерошенный после душа.

– Надо поговорить, – он напряжен, даже сосредоточен. – Идём, – на капитана смотрит обыденно, с толикой сочувствия, а вот на Криштиану с нескрываемой злостью. Поганец. Криштиану пытается сгримасничать в ответ, но понимает, что ведёт себя как капризное дитя. Вопросительно косится на Икера, но тот задумчиво наблюдает за Рамосом, топающим впереди – ссутуленный, слегка подавленный. 

Весь его облик буквально кричит – мы влипли. Только во что, когда и почему? 

И опять кругом ни души – ощущение Дежавю. Криштиану уловил некоторую закономерность – когда что-то происходит, он наедине с теми, кто будет замешан, не больше и не меньше. Что с Лео, что с Рамосом, что с Хамесом, а когда позвонила Лили – вовсе был один. Да, хочется постоянства, но немного иного рода.

Продолжают следовать за молчаливой фигурой испанца, который ещё несколько недель назад вёл себя как самый счастливый человек – был примером для подражания, буквально приковывал к себе людей, завораживал своим особым очарованием: он всегда делает вид, будто все возникающие проблемы не более, чем шутка, и преодолевал их так же. Но не сейчас. Пилар беременна, и Криштиану не представляет, что творится дома у защитника. Он боится позвонить женщине, боится, что Серхио об этом узнает и тогда окончательно отвернётся, ведь сейчас он на волоске от принятия подобного решения. Эта граница невидимая, очень шаткая, и как бы Крис ни хотел относиться к ней со всей бережностью, у него не выходит. Он откалывает кусок за кусочком, буквально разбирая её на пылинки.

Спустя пару минут Криштиану устало понимает, что Рамос ведёт его и капитана в ту маленькую комнатушку, в которой его отчитывали за успокаивающий жест. Видимо, она предназначена для «тихих» разговоров, и ничего более. Роналду становится страшно – неужели воспитательная беседа из-за пропущенной тренировки? Что вряд ли, ведь Икер обо всём позаботился, и португалец полностью уверен в том, что голкипер справился со своей задачей на все сто.

Рамос притормаживает, тормозя напротив двери, а потом, как-то извиняясь, смотрит на Касильяса и протягивает ему распечатку, сложенную вчетверо и ранее спрятанную в кармане спортивных шорт. Взгляд вратаря удивлённо изучает изображение, и Криштиану нетерпеливо выглядывает из-за плеча мужчины, уставляясь на снимок. 

Блять.

Вратарь молчит, но по выражению лица видно – добрался до истины, и спустя пару минут он со вздохом как-то недоверчиво произносит, даже просит:

– Скажите, что это ложь.

– Это ложь, – хором, без заминки, жалея чересчур заботливого, разволновавшегося Икера, который сжимает зубы, отстраняясь от фотографии и вручая её Серхио. Тот прячет лист в карман, сверля Криштиану пристальным взглядом. И этот взгляд может быть обоснован в том случае, если бы защитник посоветовался с ним, прежде чем показывать кадр голкиперу, и, как подозревает португалец, за дверью находится Перес. Собственной персоной. Воспитанный, властный и очень образованный, к тому же – явно не приемлющий _подобного_ рода отношений.

Сейчас он устроит выговор, а затем не выпустит на следующей игре, после чего уничтожительно сделает несколько провокационных заявлений и, в конце концов, спровадит звёздных товарищей в другие, совсем неизвестные клубы... Которые распространятся о приобретении игроков мирового класса, и тогда мадридистов загнобят на самом дне. Десять процентов футболистов с нетрадиционной ориентацией, скажут они, вовсе не проблема? Однако.

Заходят. Икер чуть ли не заливается краской после увиденного. Да, Криштиану тогда поддался. Да, Серхио был дураком, раз полез к вингеру прямо на шоссе. Но ещё большим идиотом, опять же, был португалец, прицепивший на машину номера, слишком явно ссылающиеся на её владельца.

Флорентино переговаривается с Анчи, который тут же замолкает, когда появляется троица, и Роналду недоумевает, почему же многострадального Касильяса втягивают в это дерьмо? Чем он заслужил подобное отношение? Усаживаются на приготовленные кресла, теснясь за полированным аккуратным столом. Президент молчит, из-под очков глядя на каждого. Поочерёдно, а Карло только вдыхает, хмурясь и подпирая кулаком подбородок. Он не в восторге, ведь статный испанец будет давить и на него – не выиграли трофеев, так ещё и откровенные фотографии лучших футболистов мира попали в сеть, пока он стоит у руля Мадрида. Так дело не пойдёт.

Постукивает подушечками пальцев по деревянной столешнице и, наконец, начинает. Заводит долгую, такую многозначительную тираду:

– В век современных технологий очень сложно удержать что-либо в тайне, но попробовать стоит, не так ли? – дожидается согласных кивков, но только не от итальянца, он просто смотрит, не сводя взгляда с игроков. – Поэтому ни в коем случае нельзя расслабляться, тем более если вы – небезызвестные люди, ведь _это_ может доставить множество проблем, не так ли, сеньор Карло? – тренер решительно соглашается, сочувственно поглядывая то на Криса, то на Серхио, то на Икера, который, вроде, и понимает, что произошло, а вроде и нет. – Я крайне разочарован, но не в тебе, – мужчина кивает вратарю, – просто хочу поставить в известность, что клуб находится под большим давлением, а ситуация с болельщиками так и не разрешилась, – теперь уже кивает Касильяс. Ему достаётся. Достаётся за них обоих – и за Криса, и за Рамоса. – Теперь нам _всем_ , – упирается взглядом в бывших любовников, – придётся постараться исправить эту ситуацию, так ведь? – обращается к тренеру.

– Я определённо разберусь с этими двумя, – чуть морщится, недовольно вскидывая бровь.

Криштиану ожидал разгрома, и он его получил – этот вкрадчивый голос, пробирающий до костей... Таким голосом Перес говорил перед стартом полуфинала лиги Чемпионов, таким голосом требовал победы, а сейчас втаптывал в грязь, будто его совсем не заботят чувства мадридистов – только трофеи и звания, только слава клуба. И за все годы, прожив под его руководством, многие изнывают от подобной манеры «правления», уж слишком она сурова, слишком эгоистична и бесчеловечна, а ведь футбол должен сближать людей, будь ты просто физиотерапевт или же высокопоставленный акционер. Они должны учить друг друга, но оказывается всё иначе – Флорентино просто навязывает своё мировоззрение, восприятие которого для некоторых может оказаться губительным.

Всё прекращается так же быстро, как и началось. Крис сидит, робея под взглядом президента, который, в свою очередь, поднимается с места, и, пригласив Карло на отдельный разговор, выходит за дверь. Следом отправляется Серхио, даже не посмотревший на растерянного и напуганного Криштиану. В свои тридцать он боится человека, под началом которого проработал шесть лет. В свои тридцать он не ведёт себя на тридцать, скорее, на двадцать с небольшим, а вот Рамос отдаёт должное собственному возрасту – под стать его поведению, его решениям и личным выводам. Да, никакой бы человек в здравом уме и рассудке, когда идёт четвёртый десяток, ни за что бы не променял дом, жену и ребёнка на парня, который слишком горячо трахается. Такому человеку не придёт в голову променять душевный покой и взаимопонимание на плотские радости... Но Роналду не из чего было выбирать, он делал так, как считал нужным, и это покатилось, как снежный ком под уклон, и вот теперь он уже не может остановиться, теперь он – это он, только другой. Запутавшийся и потерянный.

Так он и сидит за столом, не замечая, как покидает комнату Икер наедине со своими мыслями. Да, он делает это из благих побуждений, но лучше не становится, а когда дверь, скрипнув, снова открывается, слышится размеренное дыхание и щелчок замка, Криштиану на миг выныривает из собственных размышлений, неуверенно оборачиваясь и натягивая на лицо язвительную улыбку, в то время как голова начинает кружиться от недосыпа, а горло сжимается от слабых рвотных позывов. 

Хамес пришёл сюда – спокойный, но, видно, не в лучшем расположении духа, и Крис может догадаться, почему, может подумать, что тот подслушал, может подумать, мол, Родригес приревновал его, что априори невозможно; мол, Родригес провел собственные параллели, решив, что Криштиану одновременно спит и с защитником. И единственный тормоз, сдерживающий его – всё было обговорено ещё той ночью: он спит с кем хочет и когда хочет. Это привилегия. Особый род самоудовлетворения. 

Полузащитник садится напротив, опуская руки на стол, манерно так, и все его движения не скомканные, будто заранее отрепетированные. Изучающе глядит на Роналду, а тот тихо радуется, что ни Карло, ни Флорентино не заговорили про его отсутствие, что президент не заострял на нём внимание, когда говорил о фотографии. А потом они ушли, и через некоторое время появился Родригес. Крис знает, что произойдёт дальше, ведь все те разы, что он сталкивался с колумбийцем, были до боли похожи, и в какой-то степени это приятная боль, слегка ноющая, волнительная и будоражащая подсознание. Хамес сверлит взглядом вингера, и тот гордо поднимает подбородок, смело смотрит в его чёрные глаза, и даже когда вспоминается сон, всего лишь сжимает кулаки, но так сильно, что на предплечьях выступают жилы. Парень словно не замечает того, как действует на нападающего, он просто уверен в том, что делает это.

– О чём вы говорили? – без интереса. Как и всегда. Пытается... сделать вид, что ему не всё равно.

– Не думаю, что ты хочешь об этом знать, – фыркает Криштиану, едва ли ни закатывая глаза.

– Да, ты абсолютно прав, – он непринуждённо кивает, будто бы собственное признание не возбуждает в нём никаких чувств. Тянет шею, заглядывает за Роналду, удостоверяясь, что дверь действительно закрыта, да и кто сюда может прийти? Главный тренер и президент удалились на диалог с глазу на глаз, Серхио, должно быть, и вовсе покинул Вальдебебас. А Икер... Он обещал подвезти Криса, да и когда беседа закончилась, он учтиво покинул комнату. И сейчас, наверное, он ждёт. Сидит в автомобиле, слушая негромко играющее радио. Не придёт сюда, это точно, ведь он способен, единственный способен понять Криштиану, да и не только его. Буквально каждого. Способен найти правильный ненавязчивый подход.

– Скажи, – Родригес прищуривается, ожидая продолжения, – что ты чувствуешь? – Криштиану задумчиво откидывается на спинке кресла, смиряя полузащитника заинтересованным взглядом. 

Португалец хорошо знает – они горят на костре собственной порочности, в их действиях и словах есть недосказанность, но притом – отдают себя полностью без остатка, что делает игру ещё более интригующей, даже захватывающей, будто бы невероятный, затяжной поединок, кровопролитный и грязный, но за победу в нём светит невиданный трофей. Хамес тянет время, пытаясь убить Криса одним только взглядом, словно стрелой, как во сне. И вингер нехотя съёживается, но только внутри, на уровне подсознания, не показывая это своим видом, и хотя из него выйдет скорее провидец, нежели актёр, колумбиец заглатывает наживку. Парень приподнимает руку, постукивает указательным пальцем по нижней губе, как-то незамысловато, но так... будто бы это неприличный жест, и Криштиану горько усмехается – будь на месте него кто-нибудь другой, упал бы перед полузащитником на колени, сделал бы всё, что тот скажет, с лёгкостью поддался бы. И однажды Роналду станет одним из таких людей, если не переборет самого себя, не переиграет собственную Судьбу.

– Ничего, – он произносит это спокойно, как должность. Поднимается на ноги, огибает стол, заходит за португальца, кажется, нависает над ним. Голова у Криштиану кружится, когда он чувствует жар, исходящий от тела Родригеса, и тот, как охотник из сна, загнавший свою жертву в угол, полностью уверен в своём положении, медленно наклоняется и шепчет, тихо шепчет, таким глубоким, соблазнительным голосом, из-за чего Роналду приходится закусить щеку, и не потому, что его веселит возникшая ситуация – он боится сорваться, боится поддаться этому тёплому ощущению, которое пробуждает ото сна. – Но так хочется, – заканчивает он, опуская ладонь на плечо нападающего. 

В каждом его движении есть намёк на мстительность, будто парень погряз в злопамятстве, и, руководствуясь своими желаниями, он хочет сделать то, что у него не вышло пару дней назад, и тогда Крис сам способствовал происходящему, а сейчас ему не нужно ничего и одновременно всё. Когда-нибудь он закутается в простыни, развалится на подушках и отоспится, хотя никогда не любил этого делать. Но в свете недавних событий отчаянно считает недавние предпочтения самым настоящим бредом. Полузащитник сжимает пальцы, так сильно, что Криштиану чувствует, как его слегка напряжённые мышцы стягивает укол боли. Парень вынуждает его подняться, и вингер с промедлением поддаётся. Сегодня он сыграет по его правилам, и не просто потому, что не может подчинить своей воле. Собирается доказать – секс с Хамесом для него ничего не значит, и пусть это будет правдой только отчасти.

Он задвигает стул, но к Родригесу не оборачивается, и тот считает это некой пыткой, даже своеобразным вызовом, пытается заглянуть в глаза Криса, но тот непреклонно смотрит прямо перед собой, упираясь ладонями в столешницу, и это его положение навевает воспоминания о жарком дне, головной боли и бассейне, навевает воспоминания о первом разе и трибунах. Он осознаёт – никогда не смотрели друг на друга, и сейчас не стоит этого делать, только вот в колумбийце проснулись новые похотливые помыслы, и с этой стороны, в эту минуту, пока стоят здесь, он мог бы показаться нимфоманом. Криштиану прискорбно понимает – Даниэле не повезло с мужем, откуда ни посмотри. Он не боится ей изменять, не боится воплощать задуманное в жизнь, и, возможно, волейболистка знает о похождениях супруга и мирится с этим, который, в свою очередь, подозревает о её просвещённости. Но они молчат. Не говорят об этом. И чем-то это напоминает взаимоотношения Лео и Анто, вот только последние вряд ли спят друг с другом.

Хамес пробегает ладонью по спине Криса, забирается под футболку, с силой проводит по коже, надавливая на лопатки и заставляя наклониться вперед. Облокотиться на локти, а потом и вовсе лечь на столешницу. Никаких прелюдий: поцелуев и нечто отдалённо напоминающего ласки. Он просто хочет закончить то, что начал ещё несколько дней назад. И сейчас это не добьёт Роналду – дальше некуда, да и к тому же он слишком устал, чтобы вникать в правильность происходящего. Не подчиняется, даже спешит, старается угадать мысли колумбийца, хоть и пытался забыться, пытался позволить тому самостоятельно сделать выбор. И это звучит даже немного смешно, ведь Родригес даже в первый раз не особо спрашивал разрешения, но всегда останавливался, если Крис просил, а сам никогда такого не делал, только подзуживал.

Он цепляется за край штанов, стаскивает их вниз, обнажая зад Криштиану и притираясь к нему бёдрами, скрытыми плотной тканью тренировочных шорт. Роналду чувствует возбуждение Родригеса, чувствует, как внизу живота расползается приятное тепло, отчего колени начинают подрагивать, и мужчина теснее прижимается к колумбийцу, выгибая спину дугой и чуть отступая назад. Но полузащитник слегка отстраняется, и давление его рук становится сильнее. Особый род злости, и Крису остаётся только гадать. Когда он успел... Да, именно в тот день. Если бы он не ушёл, если бы... Но колумбиец давил на него, издевался, отплачивал за тот раз, когда _их_ застал Серхио. 

Парень вновь отстраняется, удерживая португальца на столе, и тот, решив, что Хамес не позволит ему подняться, переминается до тех пор, пока штаны и трусы не съезжают до лодыжек, и, переступив одежду, пошире разводит ноги, раззадоривая колумбийца. Голова всё ещё кружится, но уже не так сильно, а сонливость преобразовывается в тремор и потеющие ладони. Криштиану прерывисто выдыхает, когда Родригес касается головкой члена сжатого отверстия, решая сделать это так – без подготовки. Роналду согласен и на это, закусывая щеку и подавляя шипение, когда колумбиец проталкивается внутрь буквально на пару миллиметров. Он не хочет ждать, бездушно толкается вперед, и боль расползается по телу Криса леденящей волной, прожигающей насквозь, до мозга костей.

Вингер срывается на рык, такой глухой, и буквально нутром чувствует, что губы Хамеса расплылись в злорадной усмешке – он верховодит, подавляет Криштиану, пока тот приказывает себе не сопротивляться, и когда придёт время, _он_ окажется на месте колумбийца, и без зазрения совести, хватая того за волосы, будет вбиваться в его тело, припоминая этот случай. Да, когда у каждого в контракте прописано: не должен осуждать соклубников, врачей и тренерский состав, а уж тем более – руководство, сильно не замахнёшься, скрывая всё за пустыми намёками, и когда есть возможность познакомиться ближе, а уж тем более заиметь интимный род отношений, можно высказать всё, что думаешь, и не обязательно словами. Родригес теперь демонстрирует это всякий раз, когда сходится с португальцем в очередном своего рода поединке. 

Да, пусть он победит. И сделает это ещё раз, и ещё, до тех пор, пока Криштиану не упадёт в его глазах окончательно, и последний готов к этому, ведь чем _ниже_ он, тем _ниже_ и полузащитник. А те его слова: «Я хочу этого», те слова, когда он признал, что готов пойти на всё, дабы сломить их обоих, вводят Роналду в замешательство, ведь Хамес имел в виду обоих, и чем руководствовался в тот момент – трудно представить. Родригес входит наполовину, постепенно растягивая сжимающиеся мышцы, и на месте Криса любой бы уже давно отстранился, удивляясь – зачем вообще это делает; но не он. Раз в жизни он получил то, о чём помышлял, и в такой трудный период не собирается от этого отказываться – личного рода удовлетворение, которое позволяет забыться хотя бы на некоторое время. Оставить всё и думать только о том, что подвернётся случай, и он отплатит полузащитнику сполна. 

Роналду чувствует, как колумбиец отнимает ладони, а затем почти нежно проводит ими по плечам вингера, побуждает его отпустить руки, упереться щекой в полированную столешницу. Он хватается пальцами за запястья и заводит их за спину, окончательно лишая Криштиану любой возможности сопротивляться, и тот только улыбается, одними губами, приподнимая уголки, а глаза остаются чуть прикрытыми, и из-под опущенных ресниц не видно ничего, кроме края собственного отражения, слегка побледневшего и всё такого же измученного. Это клише – в последнее время он не занимается сексом в здравом уме и рассудке. Это всегда что-то сумбурное, хотя с Хамесом всё предсказуемо. Всегда всё предсказуемо. 

Крис морщится, когда Родригес тянет его за руки, выворачивая плечи, а затем входит до конца, и португалец чувствует, как разгоряченные бёдра касаются его ягодиц. Только сейчас он останавливается, наслаждаясь тем, как тепло обволакивает его. Головка утыкается в простату, и глаза Криса застилают едва ли не слёзы от огня, горящего в пояснице, расплавленным железом растекаясь по жилам, разогревая затёкшие, почти посиневшие пальцы рук.

Он так виноват, но эту вину заглушает удовольствие, слишком сильное, чтобы не обращать на него внимания, когда возбуждённый член Криштиану упирается в край столешницы, когда слышит, как Хамес задерживает дыхание, медленно выходя из него, и снова с силой толкается. Он виноват – дверь закрыта, за ней никого не слышно, и только прерывистые тихие стоны парня заполняют пространство одним лишь подобием звука, скрашивающего оглушающую тишь, а там, в машине, стоящей на парковке и греющейся на солнце, Капитан терпеливо ждёт этого самого парня, ведь он обещал.

***

Завтра последний матч. На Камп Ноу. Но даже не это самое главное, почти не волнующее. Важно другое – это _последний_ матч для Хави на Камп Ноу. По нему видно – он уже прощается, бездумно бродит несколько десятков минут по тренировочной базе, как-то сосредоточенно разглядывая буквально каждый сантиметр, и, наверное, когда колесит по Барселоне, обязательно доезжает до стадиона. Сидит в машине и долго смотрит на возвышающиеся, непреодолимые стены. Выглядывает из тонированного окна – не решается выйти. Ведь здесь, у пристанища Сине-гранатовых, его узнает каждый. И теперь, после признания, в его глазах стоят слёзы. Смешно, правда? Он всегда казался сильным, держался скалой, и, бывало, в нужные моменты проявлял бесчувствие, но сейчас не то самое время. Испанец в свои тридцать пять может позволить себе слёзы.

Он не хочет прощаться, но цепляется за собственный выбор, и выглядит это довольно глупо. Глупо и мудро одновременно. Вновь заявляет, что если не уйдет сейчас, то пожалеет ещё больше. Да, его карьера _футболиста_ заканчивается здесь и сейчас, и пусть поклонники не оставят его ни на мгновение, мужчина уверен – новая страница в его жизни не будет дописана до конца, и глава оборвётся на самом интересном месте. Но в истории «про Барселону». Тысячи слов, сотни строк и большущий список примечаний… 

Но для Лео _все_ это остаётся загадкой, такой томящей и нервирующей, что хочется драть на себе волосы. Завтра Камп Ноу покинет один капитан, и когда придёт время второго, Месси, наверное, решится уйти следом. Он лжёт сам себе. Храбрится. Закончит карьеру в тридцать и оставит футбол навсегда, если ещё хоть один из его самых близких людей поступит именно _так_. Но он не имеет права уходить, хотя бы из уважения к ним. И плевать на болельщиков, плевать на обожателей и всех, кто имеет что-то против… Но он и сам такой, как они – не принимающий чужой выбор. Окончательно раскисший и загнанный, как скаковая лошадь. Два дня Хави с улыбкой проводит тренировки, но такой грустной и немного виноватой. Он уходит тогда, когда трофеи почти в руках, и многие самопровозглашённые мыслители скажут – делает правильно, не бросает на закате, не оставляет в беде. С одной стороны, они будут правы – его уход не будет столь болезненным, люди поймут – отдал всего себя, но и получил взамен не меньше. Его совесть чиста.

Есть и другая сторона медали – он понимает, что никогда больше не поднимет кубок над головой, защищая цвета Барселоны, никогда не услышит, как трибуны скандирует _его_ имя. Лионелю больно не меньше. И нужно вырасти, нужно взять и понять. Но не хочется. Совсем не хочется.

Вот уже два дня он смотрит, как испанец старательно отвергает своеобразного рода конец. Видимо, договориться с руководством – дело простое, но открыться товарищам – другое, более тонкое. Кажется, слишком личное. В особенности для аргентинца, которому остаётся только гадать – признался бы Хави лично, не опоздай нападающий на тренировку? Да. Он бы поступил именно так. Отчего Лео чувствует себя в какой-то степени выше остальных, имея привилегию на особые отношения. 

Теперь в Барселоне один капитан, который также не в восторге. И «не в восторге» – мягко сказано. Некогда рассудительный, такой спокойный, напоминающий манерами Хави, Андрес очень зол. Он разговаривает только в рабочем порядке, и единственный человек, достойный его внимания вне тренировок – темноволосый испанец, решивший, что уже ни на что не годится.

Глупость.

Лео быстро катит машину вперёд, приоткрывая окно, и когда слегка прохладный вечерний ветерок задувает внутрь, ударяясь мужчине в лицо, нападающий глубоко вздыхает, чувствуя, как корёжащие мысли выветриваются из головы, но как только порывы, гонящие белые кучевые облака, прекратятся, противоречивые метания вновь займут подсознание аргентинца. 

И хотя действительно дует ветер, ужасно парит. Над асфальтом – прозрачное, подрагивающее марево. Солнце печёт сквозь лобовое стекло, и Месси едва ли не ощущает, как плавится кожа. Опускает козырёк. Несётся по знакомой трассе, подрагивая от идиотского решения. Действительно, подобная затея могла прийти в голову только больному.

Он снова позабыл о семье, об Анто. И сейчас, когда стрелки наручных часов указывают на семь, и золотой раскалённый диск почти скатился к горизонту, мужчина прискорбно понимает, что ему предстоит ещё и обратный путь. Тогда, в лучшем случае, он вернётся обратно, когда на мобильном календарь будет говорить о наступлении следующего дня. Нападающий делает _всё_ это ради Криштиану, ради того, чтобы разобраться в его запутанной истории, и чем ближе он подъезжает к Сарагосе, тем ярче становятся воспоминания об апрельской встрече, да и о недавней тоже.

Каталонец поступил очень глупо, настолько глупо... Даже глупее, чем Хави, чёрт бы его побрал! 

Вдалеке виднеются крыши домов, поблёскивая металлом, чуть скрываясь в зелёных кронах. И этот вид навевает самые болезненные, непрошенные картины, которыми управляет воображение, искусно подбирая всё более жёсткие, по краям заплесневелые, на которых изображены сцены из ночных кошмаров. Из ночных кошмаров Лионеля, о которых он решает не думать, ведь в груди тут же загорается неприятный огонь. Хочется остановить машину, открыть дверь, перегнуться через ремень безопасности и выблевать всё содержимое желудка, а потом со стоном утереть рот, зарекаясь стать равнодушным сухарём.

Гонит автомобиль по шоссе, бросая мимолётные взгляды на проносящиеся мимо, в обратном направлении, машины. Свернуть? Столкнуться прямо в лоб? Нет, глупости. Сделай он так, и все точно убедятся – умалишённый параноик. Неймар и Хави, пробежки Антонеллы и таинственный друг Криса – всё это заставляет забыть о себе, а потом огорчённо вспомнить, подумать о том, какой он козёл, подумать о том, что не должен лезть в личную жизнь своих товарищей.

Он едет уже три часа, вдавливая педаль газа в пол. Чем быстрее это закончится, тем лучше, тем более время встречи было оговорено в довольно-таки размытых границах. Ещё немного, минут пятнадцать, и увидит алый навес _«Calle del Conde de Aranda»_ – всё то же, ставшее почти родным кафе, находящееся на одноимённой улице в центре городка. И Месси вновь надеется, что такие, как _он_ , отмывают достаточно денег городскому бюджету, чтобы скупое правительство молчало о зачастивших звёздах мирового уровня. Нет, они здесь не развлечение для туристов, да и для коренных жителей, которые, в большинстве своём, не особо рады таким гостям: молчат, довольствуясь комфортными домами, высокооплачиваемой работой и прочими прелестями жизни. 

Почти райское местечко, если бы не стало отталкивающим после того, как Лео поцеловал Криса. С этим-то он и хочет разобраться. Всего на одну проблему меньше, но дышать станет легче сразу в несколько раз. Сбавляет скорость, совершенно не желая того, чтобы следующим утром пришло полицейское уведомление с требованием об оплате штрафа. Буквально через несколько мгновений, как обычно, тормозит на противоположной стороне улицы, запускает пятерню в волосы, с силой дёргая и стараясь привести себя в чувство. 

Он слепец.

Ухмыляется, дивясь тому, что умудрился провернуть такую заварушку. Изучает взглядом смутно знакомый автомобиль, припаркованный рядом. Да, его всегда ждут, и в этом есть своя толика чёрного юмора, станет ли Костлявая терпеть, или просто заберёт раньше времени? Ха! Здесь он преуспеет, если вся его жизнь снова окажется на дне, путаясь в болотном иле и водорослях, будет кричать, звать до последнего, будет просить спасения. У _неё_? Или у _него_? И до тех пор, пока будет удерживать эти мысли, будет цепляться за них, как за спасение, считая сном наяву, одновременно прекрасным и устрашающим, не зная, в пользу кого сделать выбор: друга или «возлюбленной», он не умрёт. 

Он переходит дорогу, очень быстро переставляя ноги, и вот порывы ветра вновь затихают, и становится только жарче. Поднимается на террасу, и вновь то странное ощущение, ведь _он_ сидит за до боли знакомым столиком. И это простое совпадение заставляет Лео нахмуриться. Он замедляет шаги, пока человек, сидящий к нему спиной, подпирает кулаком подбородок, заткнув уши наушниками. Пшеничная шевелюра идеально уложена, и Месси вновь задумывается – этот человек действительно согласился? 

– Привет, – он подходит, садится напротив и здоровается только тогда, когда немного потерянный взгляд Серхио фокусируется на его лице. Он отключает музыку, прячет смартфон в карман и натягивает на лицо равнодушие.

– Здорово, Коротышка, – кажется, даже Рамос перенял эту дурацкую привычку. Губы Лео дёргаются наподобие улыбки, и городок снова накрывает тень. Густая такая, отчего на миг становится прохладно, и аргентинец подумывает о том, что будет дождь.

– Я хотел поговорить...

– ...о Крисе? – он буквально выплёвывает имя, в голосе – жёсткие нотки, в глазах – сталь. 

– Да, я знаю.... о нём и, кхм, о тебе, – он уверенно мчался сюда, и когда завязался такой скомканный, быстрый разговор, потерял всякую надежду на то, что высидит здесь хоть ещё секунду. 

Подходит молоденькая официантка, но, даже ездя сюда на протяжении нескольких лет, Лео не помнит её лица. Совсем. Она улыбается, щёки краснеют, дрожащими руками протягивает меню, но Рамос взмахом руки спроваживает её. Так просто. Раздражённо качает головой, откидываясь в кресле и хватаясь ладонью за лоб. Он щурится, изучающе глядит на собеседника, видимо, пытаясь осознать признание Лионеля. Он знает. И старается не думать о слишком интимных подробностях и картинах, всплывающих в голове. Был ли Крис таков же, как и на дне рождения? Делал ли то же самое и с испанцем?

Да, скорее всего, это так. Он нехотя вспоминает сообщение:

_«Я почти счастлив, что трахаю другого»..._

– И? – язвительно бросает Серхио. – Это наше _личное_ дело, не находишь? – он никогда не был близок так, как с Крисом, и говорить о хороших взаимоотношениях с защитником – самая настоящая глупость. Кажется, Рамос замечал Лео только ради португальца.

– Я просто хотел уточнить, что у вас всё в порядке. Знаешь, мы немного... поругались с Криштиану, – на лице испанца изумление, – а буквально три дня назад он сказал, что... спит с другим, – чёрт! Что, если Рамос об этом не знает? Что, если Роналду сказал это просто так? Но слово не воробей, к тому же защитник на это никак не отреагировал, только сжал кулаки.

Это очередная ошибка. И Лео чувствует эту бездну, разделяющую его и Серхио. Они живут в разных мирах, и единственный связующий – португалец, вот только оба умудрились оттолкнуть его от себя. И Месси до сих пор не знает причину, да и не особо хочет. Единственное желание – понять, что Крис больше не с Рамосом. И что касается того неизвестного, о котором так резко выразился сам вингер?

Во всё это почти невозможно поверить, во всё происходящее – сон наяву, самый настоящий сон. Мистика. Сегодня утром он позвонил защитнику, и вот, спустя почти двенадцать часов, они молчаливо пялятся друг на друга, ведь разговор зашёл в тупик. И Лео ни о чём не позаботился, когда рассказал о _другом_ , но после всего он готов поверить во что угодно – по защитнику видно: что-то произошло. Он слишком тихий, а от прежних саркастических замечаний не осталось и следа, только сухость. 

Почти невозможно поверить.

– Коротышка, мне всё равно, что он тебе наговорил. Ты столького не знаешь, – как-то горько усмехается. – Он сделал свой выбор, и я не стану мешать, – едва ли не рычит, как зверь, едва ли не скалит зубы, а глаза горят недобрым огнём. На этой ноте он собирается закончить, считая, что доступно выразился – у _них_ не всё в порядке, у _Криштиану_ не всё в порядке, и только Богу известно, что у португальца на уме.

Резкий порыв ветра, треплющий волосы, но жар не уходит. А солнце всё ниже и ниже, будто из последних сил пытается спалить Землю.

– Я поступил так, как было нужно, _правильно_ , – не говорит, что именно сделал. Плевать. – А потом рассказал Пилар, – наклоняется вперёд, заговорщически так. – И даже _она_ , понимаешь, она поняла _всё_. И не отвернулась, как он. Тебе интересно, почему? – звучит это зловеще, но Лео, состроив безразличное выражение лица, только кивает. – Он эгоист. И ничто этого не изменит, – будто тайное признание, но слишком похожее на констатацию факта, такое неохотное заключение.

Он поднимается с места, кивает на прощание. Он выполнил обещание, и Лео не имеет ни малейшего представления, чем руководствовался Серхио, когда ехал сюда. Может, пытался убедить в чём-то самого себя? Доказать? Что происходящее не мираж, и если кто-то ещё узнает их историю, он окончательно успокоится? 

Идёт вперёд, широкими шагами, попутно доставая из кармана мобильник, набирая номер и подставляя телефон к уху. Звонит, и на мгновение Месси становится даже интересно – кому. И когда прохлада снова врезается в него, также встаёт, одёргивает джинсовую рубашку, ворот которой застёгнут прямо под горло. Ерошит волосы, и, устало вздохнув, топает через дорогу. Открывает машину, садится на водительское кресло и понимает, что небо совсем затянуло. И температура даже немного упала, но воздух в машине всё ещё раскалённый, затхлый, и Месси открывает окно, вглядываясь в горизонт – собираются тучи, серые, тяжёлые, а вскоре и вовсе окрасятся в тёмно-синий. И ночью загремит гром. Прольётся дождь. А наутро вновь чистота – солнце согревает землю после ливня, высушивает, и кажется, что даже деревья проснулись ото сна, запестрели буйством зелёного. Вновь всё как прежде, но даже красота природы не сгладит то, что творится в его душе.

Едет обратно, понимая, что зря устроил весь этот спектакль. Он ничего не добился, только больше убедился в том, что натворил много всего, и по большей части это дерьмо придётся разгребать в одиночку. Жестокая реальность – виновник он сам. Что с Антонеллой, что с Крисом, и хотя это менее важно, но ощущается неприятно – даже в глазах Серхио он упал. Видимо, то была безысходность, минутный порыв, будто он решил, что испанец всё ему расскажет, вот так, ничего не скрывая. 

Давит, и когда он вернётся домой, то упадёт на постель, но сна не будет ни в одном глазу. А потом он попрощается с Хави, и в жизни станет на ещё одного человека меньше. А когда начинает казаться, что все страхи только в голове, что он сам себя накрутил, жизнь вновь и вновь убеждает – это не так. Страхи обращаются во что-то физическое, и он уже не чувствует себя тем непреклонным, даже жёстким Лео, который был готов горы свернуть. И вот подвернулся случай, но при виде Серхио, такого неподатливого, он потерялся, утратил своё личное «Я».

И во что это выльется?

Он не знает.

***

Криштиану разваливается на подушках, сонно потягиваясь. Разлепляет глаза. Почти полночь. И, немного погодя, когда разум просыпается вслед за телом, мужчина стискивает зубы, чувствуя саднящую боль в заднице, а потом пытается встать, но голова, вдобавок к первому... недугу, резко начинает кружиться, и он падает обратно на подушки, комкая простыни. И сейчас он здесь, почти отдохнувший, только благодаря Икеру. Да, он дождался его, а после не стал задавать вопросов, просто убедился, что Роналду вполне здоров. Отвел измождённого вингера в его спальню, что-то говорил про машину, предлагал съездить за ней, и от этих слов португалец только отмахнулся. Ему было тошно, ведь голкипер потратил большую часть своего дня, возясь с нападающим, как с ребёнком. Крис что-то пробубнил – мол, потом заберёт автомобиль самостоятельно; и Касильяс согласился, ушёл только тогда, когда убедился, что вингер спит.

На этот раз обошлось без сновидений, чему Криштиану определённо рад. Он дожидается, пока мерзкое ощущение отойдёт на второй план и комната перестанет качаться перед глазами, а затем всё же встаёт с кровати. Разминает затёкшую руку и подходит к окну. Небо тёмно-серое, почти чёрное, затянутое толстым слоем облаков, и от некогда ясных ночей не осталось и следа. С востока, вслед за уже скрывшимся солнцем, медленно катится туча. Она гораздо темнее неба, такая бесшумная, властная, затягивающая, будто Чёрная дыра, свет. 

Грозы здесь не частое явление, и всегда, с малолетства, он любил, как доносятся почти жуткие, протяжные раскаты грома. Выбегал на улицу и смотрел, пока мать не загонит домой. А потом дождь, и он сиднем сидел у окна, чуть поодаль; наблюдал, как большие капли глухо падают на землю, как мокнет почва, как прорехи в ней превращаются в глубокие лужи. И на шоссе потрескавшийся на солнце старый асфальт намокал, и пахло от него какой-то затхлостью, влажным гудроном и плесенью. Он стоит, смотрит вперёд, слушает тишину, и, кажется, воспоминания захватывают его настолько, что перед глазами начинают мелькать воображаемые молнии, а ветер рвёт волосы, пытается содрать одежду. Ураганом кружится пыль... А потом глухота, до свиста в ушах. И новый удар, да такой, что буквально весь мир содрогается. 

Он приоткрывает створку, дышит прохладным воздухом, который может показаться целительным, освобождающим от тревожного ощущения. Он подвёл сам себя, подвёл Криша, и не знает, что будет, когда тот вернётся. А вернётся он скоро. Через несколько дней. Последний матч, а затем заключительные конференции, обсуждение тренировочных планов и трансферное окно. Которое всегда, будто лезвием по коже, проходится по каждому мадридисту. Это боязненная неопределённость, нервозность, когда судьба каждого висит на волоске, и дело не в контрактах. Не во времени. Это нечто большее, почти осязаемое, слишком могущественное.

Потом, когда он не будет справляться, позвонит Луизе, неизменной няне, и, можно сказать, почти другу. Девушка имела хорошее образование, но никогда не была занудой – находила ко всему своеобразный подход, да и к тому же очень нравилась Кришу. Бывало, поговаривали, почему бы Роналду не завести с ней отношения? Но он в этом плане относился к ней весьма холодно, и она не обращала на это внимание, не зная, конечно, что стало тому причиной. Да, он позвонит той самой Луизе Мартинес, и она незамедлительно приедет, возьмёт шефство над ребёнком, пока отец будет занят, пока проводит матчи со сборной, а когда вернётся, они вновь будут путешествовать.

Всё это довольно-таки близко, но Криштиану почему-то чувствует, что не доживёт до этого момента.

Туча всё ближе и ближе, и это давление, такое суровое, заставляющее смотреть, не отводя глаз, пригвождает к месту. Чёрные облака на миг озаряются, а через несколько долгих секунд Роналду слышит, как гремит гром. Он затаивает дыхание, впадая в детство, забывает о существовании всех и вся. Просто наблюдает, как стихия накрывает город, как далеко за ним туча сливается с землёй – пошёл дождь, да сильный такой, словно стеной.

И она подходит совсем близко, и вот уже слышен треск, когда разряд бьёт прямо в землю. Пахнет озоном.

Завтра он позвонит сестре, позвонит матери, позвонит Кришу, ведь сейчас не время. Он проспал целый день, забывшись, пока всё насущное покрыто дымной завесой. Он разберётся со всем, и когда состарится, то поймёт, что вся жизнь действительно пронеслась как гроза – быстро, разрушительно. И подумает, что всё пережитое – было невероятным, и если не чувствовать, как смерть подкрадывается всё ближе, самым заветным желанием бы осталось – повторить всё это вновь. 

И тогда его сын будет уже совсем большим, таким же неугомонным, жаждущим приключений и, зарываясь в собственных проблемах, в один прекрасный день попросит у отца совета. Он ответит, ведь за плечами десятилетия опыта, вот только набираться его, думает Крис, слишком больно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hardwork Motivation - Undead  
> Adele - Skyfall  
> Pretty Reckless - Just Tonight  
> Thousand Foot Krutch - Take It Out of Me


	13. Глава 8. Часть 1. «Save me» или «То, что не убивает нас, делает нас сильнее»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumbler! Only football slash stuff: [hymenaeos](http://SBinfo.ru/1447078320)

Он стоит самым последним, держа за руку непримечательного ребёнка, совершенно обыкновенного, такого, как и всегда – очень довольного, в форме, и, кажется, беззаботного, но определённо ловящего каждое слово, что произносит кто-то из Сине-гранатовых, да и игроков Депортиво тоже, находящихся на расстоянии буквально одного метра. Лео стоит, держа за руку непримечательного ребёнка, который переминается с ноги на ногу, немного нервничая. Это мальчик, светловолосый, загорелый, довольно-таки худенький. Он одёргивает футболку, почёсывает свободной рукой затылок. Он низенький, едва ли достает макушкой Месси до пояса. И чем ближе момент выхода, тем сильнее волнуется парнишка. В какой-то момент аргентинец видит в этом юнце себя, такого же неотёсанного, должно быть, начинающего свою карьеру, футболиста.

Рёв заглушает уши, а спортсмены ещё даже не вышли на поле. И Лионель прекрасно знает, почему. Этот шум однообразный, нагнетающий. Болельщики повторяют, как мантру, одно-единственное: «Хави! Хави! Хави!». Как бы нападающий того не хотел, этот день настал. Дают команду, и импровизированная колонна начинает двигаться вперёд, а он едва ли не плетётся, лениво переставляя ноги. И потом яркий свет бьёт в лицо, а вопли отдаются в голове монотонным гулом, даже рёбра начинают вибрировать, и всё тело просто изнемогает. Мутит. Но всё это Лео, конечно же, готов пережить, и только ради него. Капитан заслужил такого прощания. Заслужил настолько, что все присутствующие здесь игроки, вместе взятые, не будут стоить этих оваций. Да, пусть многие и воспитанники своих клубов, пусть многие и провели в них всю свою игровую карьеру, но ценность футболиста не заключается в одной преданности – он вёл игру слишком чисто, слишком правильно, не позволял себе грубостей, и, кажется, ни у кого нет на памяти такого момента, когда бы полузащитник спорил с рефери. Скорее, всегда выступал в роли катализатора, как тогда, в матче с Баварией, во время перерыва он утихомиривал Неймара. 

И Лео подумал – они точно вместе, вот _кого_ он застал в раздевалке, вот из-за кого не находил себе места всё это время, но бразилец выглядит сейчас достаточно спокойно. Может, не переживает так сильно, как должен переживать влюблённый человек. Или это просто маска? И он старательно скрывает свои эмоции? Нападающий пытается не думать об этом, пытается настроить себя на игру, пытается не пялиться на огромный плакат с изображением Хави и такими обыденными, но заставляющими вздрогнуть словами: «Gracies Xavi». И это совсем не примечательное «Спасибо», совсем не примечательная благодарность превращает понимание в почти невыносимую тоску, граничащую с настоящей болью. Лео знает, он _её_ ещё почувствует, она ударит в грудь в самый неподходящий момент. Когда нужно держать себя в руках, когда нужно быть сильным, оправдывая звание невозмутимого. 

По пальцам можно перечесть, сколько раз он плакал в сознательном возрасте. Не проронил ни единой слезы, пока терпел обиды в академии каталонцев, не проронил ни единой слезы, пока терпел насмешки, касающиеся его роста и внешнего вида, осунувшегося и, кажется, чересчур исхудалого. С трагической насмешкой может признать, что эмоции разрывали его, когда он узнал – любимая девушка беременна, он станет самым счастливым отцом. Это случилось – он не рыдал, но скупые слёзы, такие непривычные, текли по щекам. В отличие от Роналду... который никогда не сдерживался. 

Лионель одёргивает себя – он не станет думать о португальце сейчас, иначе станет настолько плохо, что готов будет сразу после матча закрыться в одной из душевых и повеситься на полотенце с логотипом Барселоны. Храбрится. Знает, что сейчас его лицо ничего не выражает. Совсем. Только брови слегка нахмурены, и изредка, будто раздражённо, подрагивают губы. Многим он покажется сухарём, ведь остальные не пытаются укрыть то, что чувствуют. И вновь только они с Иньестой отличаются от других. Тот всё ещё злится, и по его виду не скажешь, что он сочувствует...

Может... Есть в этом что-то похожее, что связывает Неймара и неизвестного, скрытого тёмной завесой? 

Да нет же!

Бред!

Лионель в очередной раз останавливает подсознание, рисующее очень чёткие картины, говоря о которых, он обязательно почувствует себя неуютно, даже смущённо. И этой его догадке даже есть вполне логические, разумные объяснения. Проследи он всю совместную работу испанцев, никогда бы не оставил _эту_ мысль. Но и теперь отгораживается от непрошенных воображений. Если внутренний издевательский голос продолжит, он, наверное, заткнёт уши, но понимает – это не поможет. Нужно просто потерпеть, и когда-нибудь расстройство пройдёт. Когда-нибудь станет не так тяжело, и Барселона будет справляться без своего незаменимого Капитана, только не в этом матче. Даже игроки Депортиво выглядят смущёнными: они могли бы гордо задрать нос, но выказывают только уважение, позволяя Камп Ноу попрощаться со своей легендой. 

Если бы Лео был художником или поэтом, а, может, просто имел хорошую фантазию, то в его голове нарисовалось бы полотно с хорошо прописанным сюжетом, эмоциональным и красочным, но сейчас ничего, кроме бледной, слегка подранной, но слишком реалистичной картины:

_Дует ветер, но небо чистое, отчего становится только хуже. Солнечный диск столь огромен, что занимает почти весь небосвод. И с каждой секундой становится только больше. Приближается. На него невозможно смотреть, но взгляд отвести не получается. Жара невыносимая, и он не понимает, как может находиться здесь, ведь сталь раскаляется добела, вода океана шумно испаряется, нависая над пересыхающей котловиной густой белой дымкой, словно туман, а почва трескается под слоем спутанных выжженных растений. Деревья спасительно пригибаются к земле, но листья на их кронах давным-давно сгорели, развеялись пеплом. И под одним из таких голых древесных скелетов стоит тёмная фигура, смутно напоминающая его. Того, кто принял решение. По крайней мере, попытался это сделать. Держит в руках незапятнанную Солнцем книгу, такую чистую, со светло-бежевым корешком – дорогой кожаный переплёт. Мужчина открывает её, медленно пролистывает, страница за страницей, и когда доходит до оглавления, немного замедляется, и вот пришло время двигаться дальше. Только некуда. Сначала медленно, лениво, плотная бумага начинает тлеть. Загорается маленький огонёк, но фигура продолжает держать книгу в руках, пока та изводится в ярком пламени. И через несколько минут, когда в руках человека ничего не остаётся – только маленькая горстка пепла, не осыпавшаяся, не унесённая ветром – мужчина сжимает её на мгновение, а затем развевает серую пыль. Резкие порывы быстро уносят её, перемешивая с пожухлыми травами, с туманом и, кажется, с самим светом._

В его пейзаже почти нет цветов – только алеющий красный, прозрачный белый, вороной чёрный и золотой, много золота, которое бликами расходится по призрачным останкам океана.

Месси знает: Хави тяжело, тяжело дописывать его личный исторический роман, ставить точку, а затем начинать новую часть, только вот придётся распрощаться с прежними героями. Придётся забыть их победы и поражения. И, чтобы было хоть чуточку легче, он постарается выбросить из памяти их черты лиц, их характеры, но всё _это_ настолько врезалось в голову, что едва ли хватит сил сгладить эти портреты. Живые портреты. Испанец мог бы стать своеобразным Дорианом Греем. Но не тем, что пользовался своей красотой. Единственная схожая черта – они погубили себя тем, что любили больше всего: провинциальный молодой человек жил своим внешним превосходством, а полузащитник – Барселоной; тот стал тёмным, очернил собственную душу, пожелав оставаться прекрасным вечность, а Хави думал – он _вырос_ каталонцем, им и останется; англичанин грешил столько, сколько не вынесет ни один _настоящий_ человек, а испанец решил, что больше не достоин быть Сине-гранатовым. Слишком противоположно, непохоже, но именно эти различия объединяют буквально демона и настоящего ангела. Слишком самокритичного.

Лео не замечает, как звучание гимна оборвалось, как пришло время отправиться на свою позицию, но на мгновение взгляд приковывается к тому, как Хави пожимает руку Мануэлю Пабло, приветствует судейский состав, и вот уже буквально через пару минут звучит свисток. 

Кажется, _он_ играет как обычно, сопровождаемый нескончаемым рёвом трибун. Они кричат и кричат, скандируя имя испанца, который бодрится, выкладываясь на все сто, вот только продолжает вести себя так же галантно. И что бы сделал Лео, окажись на его месте? Рванул бы в атаку, и плевать на предупредительные свистки, на нарушение правил и, кажется, на взмах руки рефери, в которой красуется красная карточка. 

И потом, когда Энрике понимает – пора, на краю поля красным вспыхивает шестёрка, а рядом загорается зелёная «восемь». И вот полузащитник направляется в ту сторону, стягивая с плеча капитанскую повязку, и глаза у него так душераздирающе краснеют. А затем он машет людям, трясущим над головами флаги Барселоны, окончательно поддаваясь эмоциям, и, если присмотреться, то сквозь общий рёв трибун можно разобрать, как ревут самые преданные болельщики, и можно понадеяться на то, что каталонцы не плачут. Но вот кто-то утирает лицо рукавом, а потом так решительно отворачивается. На этот миг игра останавливается. Даже арбитры позволяют как следует проститься с Капитаном, как следует сказать ему, что они _благодарны_. 

Полузащитник заплачет ещё не раз, Лионель в этом уверен. За всей стойкостью скрываются сентиментальные черты, такие мягкие, которые показываются только в самый подходящий момент. И сейчас этот самый момент настал. _Он_ отдал им себя. А они подарили свою преданность взамен. Его никто никогда не посмеет осудить – не повернётся язык, слишком правильным был, и даже в каком-то смысле праведным. И всегда, абсолютно всегда говорил мудрые вещи, но сам того не признавал. Даже извечно неугомонный, рассеянный и безответственный Ней это признал. С того самого дня, когда только присоединился к клубу. 

И эти _его_ советы не касались манеры игры, нет – он считал, что для этого есть тренеры, и вместе с тем, когда отказывался от оценивания чего-либо, когда, бывало, немного игриво отказывался показывать юнцам, как правильно набивать мяч, делился другими, более ценными премудростями. И когда-то одним из тех юнцов был и Лео, наблюдал за молодым, полным жизни испанцем, летающим по полю. И пусть другие дети не слушали футбольные байки, пусть не слушали своих наставников, Лионель постоянно брал себя на слабо – сможет ли он когда-нибудь повторить успех полузащитника? Но даже после многолетнего знакомства он и на йоту на него не похож. Да, перенял нечто отдалённо напоминающее его сказочные манеры, но, видимо, давление, оказываемое на него в детстве, дало о себе знать... Чёртовы отговорки! Он просто не старался должным образом. Жил футболом, но играл безэмоционально, как робот. Продвинутый робот. Он старался показать себя наилучшим образом, и сейчас пытается, каждый матч, наверное, поражая всё больше. И его, как слишком техничную железку, уже нельзя перепрограммировать. 

И никого из них нельзя. 

Особенно _его_.

Андрес всё же обнимает его, стискивает в таких горьких объятиях, что может показаться – в глазах Хави взрывается целый мир. С его Сине-гранатовой историей. Он смотрит на второго капитана взглядом настоящего летописца, передающего обязанности своему ученику. И эта атмосфера его кельи настолько далека ото всех, что только _другой_ может её понять. И последний смягчается на несколько мгновений, а затем его лицо вновь приобретает жёсткие черты.

Похоже, убийственная паранойя Лео окончательно довела его. Он морщится, стараясь удержать отказавшуюся слушаться собственную руку, норовящую влепить пощёчину самому себе, прямо здесь, в центре поля. Что он творит? Что он творит в своей чёртовой голове? Испохабил _всё_ , что ему дорого, буквально оклеветал своим больным, исказившимся подсознанием простую реальность – они друзья. Хорошие друзья. Коллеги. И нет в их поведении ничего, что могло бы показаться странным _нормальному_ человеку. Это не те случаи, как с Неем, это другое. Совершенно другое. Настолько мучительное, что «красивой любовью» язык назвать не повернётся. 

Лео всей душой хочет искоренить _это_ в себе, хочет видеть во всём только то, что надо. Злость Андреса объяснима. То, как он на мгновение раскис – тоже объяснимо. Снисхождение Хави можно понять! И даже можно, не коверкая, принять то, как держится Ней – Хави был для него образцом, он хотел ровняться на него, вот только с минимальным успехом... И испанец не отказывал ему в помощи. Как тогда. И сотни раз до этого. Просто Лионель до определённого момента не акцентировал своего внимания на слишком важных вещах. 

... _Такой-то_ толчок ему нужен? 

Матч заканчивается с равным счетом, и Лео даже обидно, что Барселона смогла отличиться только двумя голами. Его голами! В то время как нападающий верил, что соклубники подарят Капитану победу, его последнюю победу на Камп Ноу, но даже _это_ не страшит болельщиков, некоторые из которых аплодируют стоя. Конечно, даже и потом, в следующем сезоне они продолжат следить за успехами полюбившегося игрока. И есть в его выборе клуба кое-что даже более терзающее, чем сам уход: сказал, что были предложения и от европейских клубов, и была возможность вернуться сюда под началом другого тренера, защищая другие цвета. Только вот он не хотел появляться на _этом_ стадионе в качестве соперника, эдакого врага, не хотел видеть лица полюбившихся людей, но стоять по другую сторону своеобразных баррикад.

Даже _сам_ Месси видит в этом толику правоты испанца, но всё ещё не позволяет себе согласиться с его уходом. И тут же назревает вопрос – все те, на кого он смотрел с нескрываемым восхищением, все те, кто много старше него, все те, кто стали для него наставниками... Они уходят, заканчивают свою карьеру, или же продолжают, но в другой стране, в другом чемпионате, чтобы уже никогда не встретиться с теми, с кем буквально прожили многие годы. И как только он задумывается, погружаясь настолько глубоко в собственные мысли, что перед глазами начинают плясать беспорядочные цветастые пятна; когда он забывает, что _победил_ , когда забывает, что это большой шаг к завоеванию оставшихся кубков, но для каждого он не такой важный, как, например, трофей Лиги Чемпионов, и только одному человеку тяжеленная серебристая чаша покажется слишком символичной. _Его_ кубок. _Его последний кубок_ , взятый на Камп Ноу.

Вся эта послематчевая атмосфера угнетает, и Лео, с одной стороны, хочет забраться в подтрибунные помещения, проследовать по коридорам в раздевалку, принять душ и свалить отсюда как можно быстрее, а потом отправиться к Леандро, руководствуясь едва ли назначенным временем. Перетерпеть сеанс, а потом облегчённо выдохнуть, начиная морально готовить себя к следующему. Но он не позволяет себе и этого, окончательно, наглухо запирая дурацкие мысли, мысли настоящего придурка – Хави и Иньеста? 

Точно требуется лечение, ведь, подумав на секунду о Неймаре и о неизвестном, он узрел рождение очередного собственного кошмара, собственной паранойи, которое возникла будто бы ниоткуда, на основе всего лишь плохого настроения одного, на основе его недовольства, и снисходительности другого. 

И этому он постарается найти разумное объяснение – _слишком_ долго живёт в подобного рода интригах, просто погряз в них: что с бразильцем, что с Серхио, Криштиану и его... новым ухажёром. 

А с последними тремя отдельная история, затмевающая, кажется, все остальные. Слишком запутанная и простая одновременно. И кому-то она может показаться интригующей, но только не аргентинцу. Кто бы ни был тот, последний, он явно не нравится защитнику, и даже по его интонации, по тому, как он говорил о Крисе, не трудно догадаться – в какой-то степени он боится за вингера и ненавидит его одновременно. И эти чувства перемешиваются, отчего Рамос кипит от ярости, нескрываемой, но такой тихой, что становится страшно. Страшно за португальца и того... Но сейчас он бы не смог докричаться до Криштиану, будто он порывался, думал об этом, места себе не находил, будто видел тёмное лицо вингера, смотрящего на него, будто бы с высоты, и Лионель чувствует себя в этот момент последним человеком – он на дне колодца, всего в паре десятков метров под землёй, но это расстояние для него непреодолимо – каменные округлые стенки поросли мхом, плесенью, и выглядят ужасающе скользкими – одно неверное движение, и едва ли можно не сорваться. 

А потом раздевалка, и там атмосфера кардинальным образом меняется – то давление исчезает, и все, вроде бы, ведут себя непринуждённо, даже недавно удручённый Ней опять копается в телефоне, пролистывая ленты в социальных сетях. Опять разваливается на лавке, занимая неприлично много места: одна бутса снята, шорты стянуты наполовину, а футболка висит на шее. Пытается казаться расслабленным, или чувства нахлынули, а сейчас испарились или стали просто менее ощутимы? И в этом плане аргентинец завидует бразильцу, хотя он точно уверен: тот человек, всё ещё скрывающийся в тени, находится здесь. И это не Хави...

Он мог это предположить.

Подумал об этом.

И теперь не может избавиться от пёстрых образов.

Лео знает – если они смогут, то придётся пережить эти волнующие ощущения ещё дважды. Когда Хави поднимет над головой Кубок Короля. Когда поднимет Кубок Лиги Чемпионов. И он действительно чемпион – заслужил это звание за всё то, что делал для Барселоны за двадцать пять лет, и таких футболистов, как он, можно пересчитать по пальцам. Тех, кто защищает один-единственный герб, можно по пальцам пересчитать. И Месси хочет надеться, что его путь футболиста завершится именно на каталонском стадионе, в сине-гранатовой форме.

Ещё долго никто не расходится, приподнятое настроение – победа в чемпионате, и, кажется, _их_ уже никто не остановит: будто движимые идеей растоптать всех, быть на голову выше других, и в какой-то степени именно сейчас, после того, как узнали, что Капитан покинет команду, есть более чёткая цель – сделать всё, чтобы он почувствовал, что значит быть... победителем. В последний раз, вместе с ними.

В последние дни Месси иногда кажется, что было бы гораздо лучше, не скажи Хави о своём уходе. Не было бы томящего волнения, какой-то несобранности, чуть ли не до трясущихся колен и потеющих ладоней. Он бы признался им, но после того, как закончится сезон. И перенести это, возможно, оказалось бы гораздо проще, нежели доживать последние матчи с мыслью о том, что играешь с Капитаном в последний раз.

Проходит довольно-таки много времени, прежде чем Лео, наконец, отправляется в душ. А затем раздевалка затихает, каждый занят своим, и это так обыденно, что становится даже тошно. Он уходит, прихватив спортивную сумку, стараясь заткнуть подсознание, стараясь обрадовать себя тем, что завтра выходной, что он сможет выспаться, забыв обо всём. Выходит на улицу, оглядывает парковку – многие разъехались, настало и его время. Садится за руль и с горьковатой улыбкой осознаёт – от Хави он перенял не уверенность в себе и умение держаться на людях, как настоящий мужчина, а не высокомерный ублюдок, а сентиментальность и нередко излишнюю мягкость. 

Катит по знакомым дорогам, в очередной раз «собирает» все светофоры и понимает: от одной проблемы он плавно переходит к другой. Дома ждёт Анто. 

Но «ждёт» – громко сказано. Скорее, женщина с кислым лицом сидит на диване, уже готовая, и хотя время близится к полуночи, предстоит визит к Леандро. Да, сегодня психолог сделал исключение, ввиду матча, а Лео специально не стал зарекаться о выходном, который хотел провести дома, забрать Тьяго или просто съездить к нему, увидеть. И в такие моменты Лионелю кажется – он действительно никудышный отец. Правда, старается быть хорошим, старается привести отношения в семье в порядок, вот только какой ценой? Он платит её с намёком на сожаление, а Антонелла и подавно отказывается это делать... Вот только то, что произошло тем вечером, после первого сеанса – то, как она смотрела, а потом сжимала руку с болью в глазах, после чего те вновь наполнились стальным холодным блеском... Девушка опять нацепила маску безразличия, будто ей просто скучно жить, будто ей уже ничего не нужно.

Он едет вперёд, щурясь от слишком яркого света фонарей – дорога сухая, но асфальт на удивление ровный, не потрескавшийся от жары, и Лео рад, что стихия, бушевавшая прошлой ночью, не ударила по Барселоне. Зато в столице разыгралась не на шутку, и опять, при одной мысли о Мадриде, Лионель переживает раз за разом ту сцену, в горах; переживает чувство вины, и в один прекрасный момент приходит к выходу, что тогда был ведом не только желанием помочь, а чем-то большим, очень пугающим, но таким далёким, что кажется – Криштиану его не поймёт и не захочет понимать.

Месси счастлив, что не проговорился Серхио о той встрече, ведь сумел не удержать язык и растрепать о сообщении. Тогда он предатель. Который вновь пытался сделать как лучше, но и в этот раз ничего не вышло.

Ошибка за ошибкой.

Ошибка за ошибкой.

Грёбаные, чёрт бы их побрал, ошибка за ошибкой. 

И когда сил уже не остаётся, хочется послать всё и всех на все четыре, стать тем молодым Лео, который не боялся добиваться своего, когда все вокруг плясали под его дудку, тогда он сможет без зазрения совести забыть о своих проблемах и растолковать Криштиану о его. Строго сказать, что пора взять себя в руки, пора перестать ждать поддержки и вести себя как плаксивый ребёнок... 

Но он так не думает. Так бы подумал тот, другой аргентинец.

А будь он пятнадцатилетним юнцом, что, кажется, век назад впервые заговорил с Крисом, пожалел бы его, пожалел бы себя, и не побоялся признать, что есть вещи, в которых виноват он сам. А не как сейчас – убеждает, требует от самого себя, буквально умоляет принять то, что происходит; принять то, что многое натворил, не подумав.

И это его убивает.

И будет убивать до тех пор, пока нападающий не придёт к заключению: он ещё больший ребёнок, чем португалец, и то, что он пошёл на компромиссы, то, что он попытался всё решить самостоятельно – дерзкая, ребяческая глупость.

Желание покрасоваться.

***

Середина матча. Но даже после оформленного хет-трика покидать поле очень сложно. Особенно, если это – замена. Особенно – когда такая противная... Но, кажется, необходимая. Всё было решено ещё в перерыве. Недосып, общая усталость, буквально измождённость дают о себе знать. Он спал целый день, спал целую ночь, и ещё в перерывах подготовки к матчу. И только он встаёт, только разум пробуждается, только разлепляет глаза, как откидывается обратно на подушку, опуская ладонь на лоб и корча страдальческое выражение лица, когда комната начинает качаться. И в один прекрасный миг можно взвыть от этого противного ощущения. И всякий раз Криштиану просыпался с мыслями, что всё, сезон окончен, и можно вздохнуть с облегчением, можно разобраться с тем, что накрутилось в его жизни, но в данную минуту, когда он идёт в направлении скамейки запасных, понимает, просто нутром чувствует – Жизнь просто так его не оставит, а Судьба подбросит очередную порцию испытаний.

И всё бы ничего, даже можно, скрепя сердце, отсидеть оставшееся время в непростительно удобном кресле, раздавая болельщикам, чуть ли не прыгающим через ограждение, дурацкие сувениры: футболки, шорты, тонкую куртку; всё, пока сам едва ли не останется голышом... Да только эта замена выглядит слишком символично, своеобразно, будто бы Карло безоговорочно выполняет указание Переса, который, кажется, после последней встречи готов сожрать португальца с потрохами, после этой фотографии... Он будто бы намеренно поступает так, красноречиво говоря: «Ты _сдаёшь_ позиции»; « _Ты_ подводишь клуб»: «Ты обуза _команде_ », и сейчас итальянец выпустит на поле Эдегора. Вместо Роналду. И фанатам португальца это может показаться просто смешным поступком, бредом, к тому же – он сам не в восторге. 

И пусть Роналду чувствует себя не лучшим образом, но сейчас готов поступить лицемерно и эгоистично. Только бы норвежец так и не дебютировал, ведь, как казалось большинству мадридистов, парень того не заслуживает. Совсем. Ещё будучи в Кастилье, он пропускал тренировки и появлялся только в дни матчей, заботясь лишь о том, чтобы посещать Вальдебебас вместе с основным, звёздным составом. Вместе с вингером. Особенно с ним, ведь даже сейчас, стоя на белой границе, парень тянется, чтобы обнять нападающего, и тот, скрывая своё разочарование, поступает так же. А затем с его губ срываются слова поддержки.

Полузащитник для своих шестнадцати очень наглый, даже его взгляд всегда враждебен и недоверчив. Криштиану к собственному разочарованию думает, что именно поэтому Флорентино решился купить _такого_ игрока. Может, его поведение напоминало ему своё собственное? Подсознание Криса усмехается, когда спустя мгновение Эдегор отпускает его и, не оглянувшись выбегает на поле; проходит к креслам, и потом, когда выравнивает дыхание, вслушивается в вопли болельщиков, требующих от него ничего и одновременно всего. Он немного лениво натягивает на себя дружелюбную улыбку, а потом, подхватив несколько вещей, подступает к металлической ограде, у которой мгновенно скапливаются охранники, и протягивает тряпки с эмблемой Реала вперёд. Их расхватывают в одно мгновение, парень даже моргнуть не успевает, как его форму отрывают чуть ли не с руками. И орут. Орут, хотят большего, но он только смущённо пожимает плечами и отправляется обратно, скрываясь под тёмным, чуть закруглённым навесом.

Португалец качает головой, наблюдая, как манерничает норвежец, пытается влиться в игру, и вскоре у него это даже получается, отчего в какой-то момент вингер начинает чувствовать себя безликим. В Манчестере у него были большие проблемы в плане общения с соклубниками. Помнит, как первое время шарахался ото всех и вся, помнит, как грубил, помнит, как во время матчей доверял только самому себе, помнит, как строил из себя актёришку, раз за разом встречаясь с газоном и пытаясь заработать пенальти. Да, англичанам это жутко не нравилось, да и за то прилично доставалось на тренировках. И сейчас нападающий не жалеет об этом, думая над тем – ценит ли Мартин игру в таком великом клубе? Ценит то, что имеет право писать историю мадридистов? И Роналду кажется, что нет. И даже отговорка «в силу своего возраста» здесь не пройдёт – вспомнить хотя бы Лео. Как трепетно аргентинец говорил. Или хотя бы упоминал Барселону... И посмотреть, чего он достиг сейчас. А что полузащитник? Для него это просто детская забава.

Криштиану фыркает, подумывая о том, что в финале каждого его размышления находится Месси. Будто весь мир крутится вокруг него. Только это не так. По крайней мере, Крис себя в этом уверяет, надеясь на то, что мысли о каталонце возникают только потому, что произошедшее неделю назад не даёт покоя. Может, тогда действительно не стоило уезжать? Объективно дать понять, что затея Лионеля плоха? Но, видимо, ему суждено сначала делать, и только потом думать – личное клише вингера, доставляющее слишком много неприятностей.

И это сообщение... Он почти рад, что трахает другого? Половина правды. Скорее, наоборот: он _рад_ , что _подставляется_ под другого, буквально прогибается под Хамеса. И когда вновь всплывает обыденная противоречивость, он решает, что делает это с готовностью. Только бы быстрее всё закончилось, только бы он добрался до того состояния, когда уже ничего не волнует. И тогда в бой вступает рассудительная, чистая, слишком правильная его часть – нужно продолжать бороться, нельзя опускать руки, нужно придерживаться собственных убеждений, защищать только те ценности, которые действительно являются таковыми – не лживым миражем.

Игра продолжается, Реал ведёт в счёте, отчего некоторые игроки запаса уже давно скрылись в подтрибунных помещениях – все три возможности замены использованы. А он продолжает сидеть, сверлить взглядом светловолосого полузащитника, поведение которого не оправдывает ожидания. И тот до сих пор не пытается проявить хоть чуточку уважения. Проходит ещё пара минут, и тут кто-то останавливается прямо перед Крисом, засмотревшимся куда-то вдаль и уже давным-давно потерявшим Эдегора из вида. Роналду поднимает взгляд и видит перед собой напряжённое лицо Карло – хмурая складка залегает между бровей, и сам мужчина немного сгорбленный, кажется, постаревший лет на десять. И португалец начинает волноваться – что стало тому причиной? Игра почти выиграна, да и игроки Кастильи показали себя... наилучшим образом, только Криштиану, как обиженный мальчишка, не признаёт этот факт в сторону Мартина.

– Что случилось? – мужчина едва ли не накидывается на тренера, и тот, горько хмыкнув, садится рядом, тут же по инерции прикрывая рот рукой. Журналистам, да и тем, кто умеет читать по губам, не обязательно знать содержание этого разговора.

– Думаю, тебе стоит узнать об этом одним из первых, – он прокашливается, поправляет пиджак, и снова наклоняется чуть вперёд, как-то заговорщически. Но что-то в его интонации заставляет Криса только непроизвольно шарахнуться, и к счастью, Анчелотти учтиво не заострил на этом внимание.

Разум моментально начинает предлагать различные варианты развития событий, но Криштиану, к собственному изумлению или разочарованию, склоняется к одной слишком реалистичной картине, да и у руководства есть много поводов сделать это, невзирая на предыдущий сезон. В Чемпионате – вторые, в Кубке – вылетели ещё на одной восьмой финала, а что касается Лиги Чемпионов, то это отдельная, очень ядовитая тема: полуфинал; кажется, ещё немного, и всё, можно вздохнуть с облегчением, на время расслабиться, а потом взять себя в руки и завоевать Кубок второй раз подряд. Но Судьба – коварная штука, и ничего не бывает так _просто_.

– Что-то серьёзное? – он хочет убедиться, что это не то самое.

– Не настолько, чтобы переживать так, – тренер кивает на подрагивающие колени Криштиану, то ли от волнения, то ли от нетерпения узнать правду. Анчи так беззаботно произносит эти слова, не отводя взгляд, показывая свою решительность, такую взрослую уверенность в том, что, что бы ни происходило, это _решение_ единственно верное.

– Я так не думаю, – Криштиану манерно приподнимает бровь, так символично, и губы итальянца вздрагивают в мимолётном подобии улыбки, отчего португалец начинает чувствовать себя безликой куклой, жизнь которой слишком неправдоподобна. 

– Я принял решение уволиться с поста главного тренера и взять паузу, – вот так просто это говорит, с хрипотцой, на выдохе. И вновь прокашливается.

И Крис замолкает. Как так? Глаза застилает пелена. Такая мутная, мокрая пелена. Он уходит? И говорит так просто? Посреди матча, пока мадридисты доигрывают оставшиеся минуты? Решил сказать об этом одному из первых, и тут совершенно очевидно – Карло был товарищем по оружию, единомышленником, несмотря на разницу в возрасте. Кажется, в Реале он чувствовал себя молодым, и нередко был не прочь повалять дурака, но ровно столько, сколько позволено, и ни минутой больше. Кто-то скажет: «Именно поэтому вы проиграли абсолютно _всё_ »; но что же касается прошлого года?

Он склеил, возродил ту атмосферу, что всегда была присуща только Сливочным – в меру лёгкая и беззаботная, сближающая людей. И только человек с сильной волей и терпением смог бы объединить взрослых разрозненных людей, таких, что остались после ухода Моуриньо. И после этого признания Криштиану становится стыдно – знай он заранее, ни за что бы не подвёл тренера, ни за что бы не был столь легкомысленным, ни о чём не заботящимся. Да, на тот момент кроме приподнятости и эйфории он не чувствовал ничего, и от этого становится только хуже. Кажется, его готовы покинуть все близкие люди. Близкие... такие, как Икер? Ведь вратарь был поистине выносливым, раз смог принять и даже пережить то, что переживал Криштиану, и ещё добрая половина клуба. Но и Анчи один из таких людей. Правда, менее сентиментальный, даже мужественный, но никогда не скрывающий собственной радости. И никогда не скрывающий собственного разочарования. 

Приглаживает седую шевелюру, поправляет галстук, дожидаясь какой бы то ни было реакции от португальца.

– Уйти? Зачем? – выдавливает он, пытаясь проглотить ком в горле. – Это... проблемы с руководством? – он почёсывает затылок, потупив взгляд.

– Вовсе нет, – слишком быстро отвечает тренер. Да. Слишком. Значит, действительно что-то не так. – Проблемы со здоровьем, но, слава Богу, ничего серьёзного, – попутно заверяет он. Пытается успокоить. Говорит таким низким вкрадчивым голосом, будто боится спугнуть вингера. И тот даже рад подобной интонации, слишком уж он зашуганный, слишком уставший, когда кожу на голове начинает стягивать, когда начинают скрипеть глаза, когда мышцы начинает сводить лёгкая судорога. – Когда всё наладится, вернусь в строй.

– Но не с нами..? – опускает все эмоции, строит безэмоциональное выражение, выглядя немного вызывающе. Так-то он относится к полюбившемуся наставнику, справедливому и добродушному? Ведь даже в тот день, когда выдался не совсем удачный разговор с Пересом, Карло не кипел от ярости; он был разочарован, он сожалел, а сейчас, кажется, намеренно позабыл о том сочувствии, да и об истории в целом. Он обещал разобраться? И он разобрался. Только по-своему. Какие нотации взрослым мужчинам, которые сами давным-давно воспитывают детей? Они не нужны. Главное – осознание того, что совершили ошибку, и кричащий заголовок с многотысячным обсуждением, предупреждение президента и собственные терзания сделают своё дело как нельзя лучше. 

– Не сомневаюсь, что руководство заключит контракт с хорошим тренером. Но мне, честно говоря, будет непросто привыкнуть к тишине, – всё ещё шутит. Неумолимый, после двух лет с таким детским садом... Театрально, даже немного приторно вздыхает, и Криштиану выдавливает из себя какое-то подобие смешка. Он не может осуждать Карло, не имеет права, ведь здоровье превыше всего, только за этим весьма пасмурным поводом скрывается нечто большее, чем муторное расторжение контракта, ведь Флорентино ни за что бы на _такое_ не пошёл. Не в его правилах.

– Только, как бы глупо это ни звучало, _нам_ не нужен _другой_ тренер, – Анчелотти озадаченно прищуривается, но потом расслабляется, и вингер снова чувствует смущение. Он слишком откровенен и замкнут одновременно. Похож на себя и нет. Будто смотрит в зеркало, шевелит губами, пытаясь выдавить хоть звук, но ничего не выходит, и тут доносится приглушённый звон – за него говорит его противоположность. 

Тогда он ничего не говорит – всё понял, а Роналду просто не находится. Он искренне хочет, чтобы с _его_ тренером, с _его_ Анчи всё было в порядке, хочет, чтобы игровой уровень стабилизировался, чтобы Реал был более удачлив в следующем сезоне, хочет разобраться в себе, не понимая – как он прожил три десятка лет, выпутываясь из обычных проблем, а сейчас буквально за полтора месяца всё изменилось до неузнаваемости. Даже он сам на себя не похож – подавленный, даже не пытающийся улыбаться, а на тренировках – отпускающий шуточки в рабочем порядке, без эмоций, без прежнего задора. 

Матч заканчивается с невероятным счётом: семь забитых мячей у Мадрида, и три – у Хетафе. Болельщики, кажется, довольны _таким_ завершением сезона, но только не Крис – к уже имевшимся поражениям добавилось ещё одно, не менее тревожное, буквально подавляющее. И когда мадридисты, распрощавшись с фанатами, спускаются в подтрибунные помещения, держа в руках победу... в заключительном матче, который уже ничего не меняет, они выглядят довольными, лелея мысли об отпуске, предстоящих путешествиях и свободном времени, которое проведут с семьями. Криштиану мысленно закатывает глаза, отговаривая себя от попытки заорать, что есть мочи, от безысходности. Такой опустошающей, что ему чудится – он пустая оболочка, ничем не заполненная, такая хрупкая, что когда подует ветер, глядишь, вовсе унесёт. 

Они радуются такому незначительному превосходству, поднимаются чуть выше, но вот уже совсем скоро, когда Карло расскажет и им, упадут ниже, чем были прежде. И самый преданный болельщик, или же натерпевшийся игрок скажет: «Реалу не привыкать!», так подбадривающе, но веря с трудом – _оно_ действительно того стоило; значит, пережил тогда, переживёт и сейчас? Вот только Анчи был особенным, таким... домашним и простым, что зачастую, почти с самого начала, его понимали и без слов. Хватало взгляда или яростного жестикулирования, одобрительной улыбки и поднятого вверх большого пальца. После чего Криштиану всей душой надеется – Флорентино обязательно пожалеет о том, что – нападающий точно знает – посодействовал принятию такого решения со стороны итальянца. Роналду уверен в этом на девяносто девять процентов, ведь последним, сотым, будет желание Анчелотти поправить здоровье. И об этой маленькой детали Роналду забывает – эгоист? Отчасти он хочет им быть. Хотя бы раз. И пусть его замучает совесть, но он постарается сделать всё, чтобы тренер остался с ними. Хотя бы на время контракта. 

Как быстро он оставил обидные мысли о замене и о том, что Мартин был не достоит дебютировать в свои шестнадцать. Но, видимо, Карло так не думал и позволил мальцу выступить. Мальцу, который только и делает, что вешается на игроков основного состава. Совершенно забывая о важности тренировок, о важности матчей, будто всё это просто детская забава. В свои годы Криштиану и в мыслях не пропускал такое, боялся, что это войдёт в привычку, да и считал, то не имеет права так думать, ведь футбол был для него абсолютно всем. А потом переход в Манчестер, и все те шесть лет, что провёл в английском клубе, называясь Красным Дьяволом, буквально переучивался играть, находясь под давлением: мол, как такому замкнутому, эгоистичному мальчишке позволили взять седьмой номер? И там он сумел заработать доверие и любовь болельщиков, что даже сейчас они нередко упоминали его имя, даже благодарили за то, что _он_ защищал _их_ цвета.

А потом, когда ему было ещё только двадцать четыре, но на плече уже красовалась капитанская повязка, было заключено (на тот момент, конечно) самое громкое трансферное соглашение. Девяносто миллионов евро, и вот на Криштиану красуется сливочная футболка с чёрной девяткой на спине. Он всегда считал, что не умеет толкать речи, но тогда, кажется, в единственный раз сделал это охотно. Помнит, как просил ревущие трибуны повторить, помнит, как считал до трёх, помнит, как прокричал «Hala Madrid», помнит, как после этих слов осталось приятное послевкусие. И он почти не жалел, что ушёл в Реал, да и с людьми получилось наладить отношения гораздо быстрее. Может, даже потому, что он был старше. Чем тогда.

В раздевалке всё как всегда – шум и разруха, но в хорошем смысле этого слова, отчего Криштиану непроизвольно улыбается, радуясь тому, что остальные мадридисты не унывают. Но есть люди, такие, как он, которые выделяются из картины всеобщего веселья: Хамес, Серхио и Икер. Их четверо – угрюмых, и даже подавленных, но последнее точно не касается Родригеса. А вот насчёт голкипера у Криса имеются смутные догадки – Анчи рассказал и ему, самому первому, это точно. Да и Рамосу, возможно, тоже, только тот в последние дни кривит лицо постоянно, завидев Роналду или колумбийца, а если они находились в одном помещении, вместе, делая вид, что ничего не происходит, это вовсе выводило испанца из себя.

Но празднование победы не затягивается надолго, всё же упущенные трофеи дают о себе знать и сейчас. Тогда большинство занимают душевые, а остальная часть собирает вещи, выгребая драгоценный хлам из-под скамеек, доставая со шкафчиков – Роналду ухмыляется: буквально двадцать минут назад здесь был идеальный порядок, но стоило сюда ворваться толпе футболистов в белой форме, как раздевалка превратилась в помойку. Но мужчину веселит не сам факт того, что кругом грязь, а, скорее, развязное, ребяческое поведение мадридистов, такое беззаботное, которое заставляет почувствовать себя лучше. Наверное, это одно из самых больших различий с Барселоной, ведь, по рассказам Лео, каталонцы громко праздновали победы, но никогда не позволяли себе свинячить.

Криштиану открывает кран, и хотя на улице снова душно, даже после вчерашней грозы, которая, казалось, должна была принести прохладу, мужчине холодно. И даже это состояние можно приписать к усталости, к тому, почему его заменили. Крис вспенивает шампунь, морщится, когда мыло попадает в глаза, но даже это не самое неприятное. Скорее, то, что ноги опять подкашиваются, хочется упасть прямо здесь и заснуть, хочется отвлечься от него; но подсознание будто бы назло заставляет его вспомнить день, когда он забил пять мячей, когда Гранада проиграла с разгромным счётом и когда Серхио поцеловал его. Игриво так, но многозначительно, да и последствия оказали огромное влияние на его... не то чтобы эго – скорее, душу и сердце. Если бы они обошли Ювентус в одном из матчей, стал бы Серхио тереть ему спину в столь старой, негласной традиции? Или Хамес? Нет. Это был бы Икер, и наверняка Капитан поступил бы так не только с вингером, но и с другими, обделёнными вниманием или расстроенными. 

Чем дальше он прослеживает мысль обоюдной помывки, тем дальше забредает в глубины своих воспоминаний: первый раз с Рамосом – в ванной, первый раз с Родригесом – в ванной; да, мужчины определённо похожи и различны одновременно, да и сам Криштиану сделал выбор в сторону того, кто пытался его погубить. Выбрал того, кто не хотел, не пытался и никогда не признает его личность.

А если подумать, смотреть только на сегодняшний день, руководствуясь тем, что произошло за последнее время, то кажется, что его слушали только Касильяс и Анчелотти. И это не столько расстраивает, сколько вызывает желание улыбнуться: не весело, а так, что собеседник поймёт – человека, стоящего перед ним, больше нет. От него ничего не осталось. 

Закрывает кран, вздрагивая, почувствовав, как капли щекотно скатываются по спине, плечам, животу. Закрепляет полотенце на бёдрах и, шлёпая резиновыми тапками, выходит вон, тихо прикрывая за собой дверь. Да, почти все разошлись, и Крис даже представить не может, сколько он проторчал в душевой. Но только одна куча скомканных шмоток привлекает его внимание, в то время как взгляд останавливается на сгорбленной полуобнажённой фигуре Хамеса. Сидит, самозабвенно глядя вперёд и натягивая носки, а когда замечает португальца, то смотрит на него, как стервятник на свою добычу. Он вопросительно вскидывает брови, на что Криштиану только равнодушно пожимает плечами, подмечая, насколько бледен колумбиец, и вновь тёмные круги залегают под его глазами, и весь облик превращается в какой-то потусторонний, опасный.

Одеваются в полной тишине, и затем, когда Роналду полностью готов, а сумка собрана, парень поднимается со своего места, видя, что полузащитника и след простыл, а вингер даже и не заметил, как. Но только ему стоит подойти к двери, как он непроизвольно шарахается: Хамес привалился к косяку, скрестив руки на груди. Рюкзак неопрятно висит на одном плече – ещё немного, и шлепнется на пол, но парня, похоже, это мало волнует.

– Знаешь, у дочурки скоро день рождения, – говорит это так, будто считает, что это имеет значение для него самого, да и для португальца тоже.

– Да? – проглотив горечь, участливо интересуется Крис.

– Угу... 

– Поздравь её за меня, – кивает, делая шаг вперёд и опуская ладонь на ручку, чуть нажимая. Но тут колумбиец хватает его за запястье, с силой сжимая, отчего становится даже больно, и Роналду подумывает: ещё чуть-чуть, и останется синяк.

– Может, придёшь и сделаешь это сам? – холодная злоба, ледяная такая, пробирающая до мозга костей, и португалец чувствует, как по спине бегут мурашки.

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – стараясь сделать вид, что совершенно не обеспокоен, говорит с нотками сарказма, а затем с ухмылкой опускает взгляд на едва ли костлявые пальцы полузащитника, выдёргивает руку и выходит прочь.

Но по дороге домой невольно вспоминает все дни рождения собственного ребёнка, и когда вновь и вновь перед глазами всплывает лицо Криша с улыбкой до ушей, щемящая боль просто разрывает грудь. Сегодня он разговаривал с мальчиком, слышал в его голосе испуг, слышал, как тот боится и поскорее хочет к своему папе, слышал, как Лили пытается успокоить его. А потом звонил матери, внимательно ловил каждое слово. Сиплый тон и одышка не давали покоя мужчине, а потом матч, а потом признание Карло и разговор с Хамесом – да, на это время он позабыл о семейных проблемах, но сейчас, в данную минуту ему ничего не мешает.

Мария сожалела, едва ли не извинялась, говорила, что времени на восстановление после операции уйдет около трёх недель, а до самой процедуры нужно привести всё остальное в порядок, чтобы другие органы не пострадали, поэтому Роналду придётся брать ребёнка в Австралию на предсезонную подготовку вместе с собой, или же оставлять на попечение Луизе. Оба варианта казались неплохими, ведь женщина была достаточно хорошим профессионалом своего дела, и Криштиану доверяет ей, но всё же отдаёт предпочтение первому, ведь улетят они достаточно надолго. 

И опять он чувствует себя ужасно – что физически, что душевно. Внутреннее опустошение, граничащее с ощутимой болью в голове и мышцах, граничащее со словно многовековой усталостью. Только благодаря мысли, что он должен вернуться домой живым ради своей семьи и близких людей, он ещё не задремал и не вылетел на встречную полосу.

Он лежит на постели, упрямо глядя в потолок и не смыкая глаз. Прошло шесть дней с тех пор, как Хамес предложил _поздравить_ его дочь самостоятельно. И ведь тогда вингер отказался, но, проживая минуту за минутой, в середине недели усомнился в собственном решении.

_Людей было много: дети, родители, родственники, друзья, даже одноклубники. И дело уже близилось к вечеру, когда он закончил говорить с Марией по телефону, когда грустным взглядом изучил фотографию, что прислала Лили: они с Кришем едят мороженое, но мальчик не выглядит особо весёлым; скорее, старается крепиться, делать вид, что нет ничего убийственно страшного в болезни бабушки, и когда она поправится, он должен выглядеть сильным._

_Роналду устало отключает телефон – он предатель. Матчи закончились, и нападающий вполне мог отправиться в Лиссабон, вполне мог жить там, но когда жизнь преподносит всё новые сюрпризы – нет желания что-либо делать. Хочется просто умереть. Здесь и сейчас._

_Карло всё же ушёл, и только настоящая сила воли не позволила Роналду в тот момент убить Переса. Ведь все новостные ленты просто разрывались заголовками: «Анчелотти уволен с поста главного тренера Реал-Мадрида». И это было так – президент расторгнул контракт только потому, что Сливочные в этом сезоне не добились ничего, кроме поражения в полуфинале Лиги Чемпионов и второго места в чемпионате. Флорентино был жадным до побед и званий, все мадридисты это знали, но никогда на людях не обсуждали, держали при себе, и только смельчаки брались говорить об этом в компании, и то, состоящей из особо доверенных людей._

_И после того, как Карло попрощался с Сантьяго, Криштиану стало неожиданно легко, будто все чувства мигом испарились. Именно это состояние является финалом того, что накапливалось все эти недели. Именно поэтому он решил, что дождётся сына в столице, именно поэтому он решил оплатить лечение матери прямо отсюда, именно поэтому на мгновение превратился в эгоиста, жаждущего новых ощущений. Теперь-то он понимает, что ощущает Хамес, понимает, как тот живёт, и, видимо, на одно мгновение задумывается – он зря его осуждал. Колумбиец такой, какой есть – просто желает быть, как другие, но это противоречит его природе. И парень ничего не может сделать._

_Дурацкая плюшевая Минни Маус с огромным подарочным бантом смотрит на чуть поддатого португальца, и когда он начинает сверлить игрушку взглядом в ответ, понимает, что свихнулся. Отворачивается, мысленно проклиная колумбийца самыми грязными словами, в то время как с губ срываются только неразборчивые ругательства. Да, видимо, он выпил... точнее, согласился выпить под предлогом – он в дерьме, в самом низу пищевой цепочки._

_А потом он и вовсе забылся, видел всё, будто в тумане, едва ли держась на ногах, но был рад тому, что делает это. И даже когда слышал раздражённый голос Даниэлы, которая сетовала – мол, не выдержит пьяного Роналду еще раз. Ругалась на Хамеса, мол, он специально спаивает вингера, чтобы тот не мог добраться до дома. Ругалась, будто полузащитник делает это назло. Но своим ничего не страшащимся, распущенным разумом Криштиану понимал, чем на самом деле руководствовался Родригес; и был рад тому, что когда все затихли, когда хозяйка дома уснула вместе с именинницей, когда уснули оставшиеся погостить друзья и родственники, оказался вжатым в мягкий матрас кровати в одной из свободных гостевых спален, которых в одноэтажном доме было на удивление много._

_Был рад тому, как его зубы сталкивались с зубами колумбийца, был рад тому, что тот целует его жёстко, даже жестоко, прикусывая губы. Будто получает от этого удовольствие, некий заряд, потребующий пополнения едва ли не на следующий день. И, как считает вингер, совсем не страшась собственных мыслей, именно с Серхио он занимался сексом, таким простым, пусть и эмоциональным, в то время как с Хамесом он трахался. Грубо, не видя в этом ничего зазорного. Что после того, как полузащитник буквально вбивался в него на протяжении двадцати минут, начинало сводить ноги. Отчего старая травма просыпалась от длительного сна, ноя, посылая по всему телу вспышки неприятной боли, которая не особо нравилась нападающему._

_Родригес ушёл так же, почти незаметно. Просто сделал то, что хотел, а Крис получил то, о чем желал вот уже пару дней подряд, лелея мысль о Хамесе своим затравленным рассудком._

_Если Рамос делает то, что заблагорассудится, да и Лео следует этому принципу, а про Переса вингер вообще молчит... То чем он сам хуже?_

***

Наверное, Месси был прав, когда думал, что матч с Депортиво действительно _последний_ для Хави на Камп Ноу, ведь этот, со стотысячной аудиторией, такой шумной и требовательной, совсем не кажется _домашним_. И вот, когда остаётся только получить долгожданный кубок, на ручках которого будут повязаны синяя и красная ленты, а на основании – гравировка с именем чемпиона, Лео, наконец, сможет почувствовать вкус победы.

Болельщики ревут, и только флаги Атлетико опущены. Его фанатам остаётся всего лишь наблюдать за тем, как Барселона празднует. Заслуженно. Лионель с улыбкой вспоминает, как люди буквально впали в неистовство – он обошёл четверых, забил. Этот гол принёс ему удовольствие, настоящее удовольствие – он сделал то, что должен был, что входит в его прямые обязанности. Он помог команде, он снова доказал – не кому-то, а самому себе – что те страдания, перенесённые ещё в подростковом возрасте, окупились. Он не сдавался и был прав. Так поступают настоящие мужчины?

Наблюдая за тем, как проигравшие покидают поле, скрываясь в подтрибунных помещениях, понурив головы, Лео на миг становится жаль соперника. Но только на миг, и эта жалость ни за что не пойдёт в сравнении с той, которую он испытывал, когда каталонцы обошли Реал. Игра у Сливочных не клеилась несколько матчей подряд, и Криштиану переживал, но девять голов Гранаде сделали своё дело. Между собой Лионель и Крис никогда не соперничали, но это не значит, что так не думали почитатели того или другого. А пятого апреля всё изменилось, ведь изначально аргентинец вёл в мнимом, или же реальном состязании, лидировал по количеству забитых голов, но вингер не отставал, а пента-трик и вовсе исправил ситуацию в его пользу, и тогда соревнование уже перестало иметь какое-либо значение. 

Месси ухмыляется – неужели люди не замечают очевидного? Неужели не замечают, что между форвардами есть нечто большее, чем ледяное уважение? 

– Не думай, чувак, – голос Неймара прорывается сквозь галдёж. – Расслабься, – он заливается смехом и исчезает так же быстро, как и появился. Лео иронично закатывает глаза, оглядываясь по сторонам – но взлохмаченной, блестящей от пота шевелюры (или того, что от неё осталось) не видно.

Лионель следует совету Нея, даже охотно. Отпускает себя. Как бы нарочно бросая вызов подсознанию, мол, сегодня, когда Барселона выше на голову кого бы то ни было, оно не заставит нападающего страдать, и та грусть, которая серостью засветилась на его лице пару минут назад, рассеется, как туман. И когда тот заветный момент приближается, когда Андрес и Хави подходят и многочисленным представителям футбольных ассоциаций, пожимают им руки, а затем... поднимают Кубок над головой. Вместе. И стадион взрывается, Лео не помнит и своего имени. Эта эйфория гораздо сильнее той, что он испытывал неделю назад, она более головокружительная. Вот он уже непроизвольно, вместе со всеми, кричит: «Campeons! Campeons! Ole-ole-ole!», с упоением наблюдая, как два Капитана подносят блестящую награду, с одной стороны – простую железяку, но такую ценную, что становится дурно при виде неё. В хорошем смысле дурно – будто она слепит глаза одной только своей значимостью.

Фотография, когда алое конфетти сыплется едва ли не из ниоткуда, закрывая обзор, а до ушей доносится весёлый, такой радостный смех, то Лео чувствует особую стадию единения с командой, да и с болельщиками тоже. Синхронный рёв. Синхронное наслаждение от победы.

Они уже скачут по полю, всё с тем же: «Campeons! Campeons! Ole-ole-ole!», как маленькие дети скачут, и сейчас про Лионеля точно никто бы не мог подумать, что он после всего _этого_ , стиснув зубы и сжав кулаки до белеющих костяшек, теперь уже себе назло, едет на окраину города, поднимается в Пентхаус и высиживает целый сеанс семейной терапии. 

Мелькают вспышки фотокамер, а если посмотреть на болельщиков, то, увидев в их глазах настоящее безумие, можно подумать, что люди готовы проломить заграждения, готовы прорваться на поле, подхватить каталонцев на руки и подбрасывать до тех пор, пока тех не затошнит, но даже и тогда, пожалуй, они не остановятся.

И, будто бы прочитав мысли аргентинца, большая часть Сине-гранатовых, будто бы по команде, подскакивают к Хави. И вот он уже летит к небу под несмолкающее: «Campeons! Campeons! Ole-ole-ole!», и эта ситуация кажется более приемлемой, нежели та, нарисованная воображением. Да и полузащитник вовсе не против – он вскидывает руки вверх, смеясь, как мальчишка, и видно – сейчас он не думает, что ещё одна игра, и придётся, наверное, _навсегда_ покинуть Камп Ноу. Мужчина слишком самокритичен, и все предложения, чем-то смахивающие на мольбы и надежду, касающиеся возможной тренерской карьеры, вот уже несколько дней получают отрицательные ответы. А на лице – добрая, благодарная улыбка. Даже сейчас, в кульминации своей каталонской истории испанец отрицает все свои заслуги и достоинства, что определённо раздражает Лионеля: хочет подойти, встряхнуть товарища, сказав, чтобы он просто заткнулся и признал то, что он _многое_ сделал для клуба, но Совесть не позволяет. 

Любой понимающий человек скажет – Хави пытается совершенствоваться даже сейчас, когда близится закат _его_ футбола, пытается удержать свои принципы и убеждения, но только не Лионель. Он, наверное, упрямо отвергает это, думая только о том, что его точка зрения единственно верная, и Капитан не должен покидать команду.

Аргентинец мечется.

Он противоречив.

И когда вновь непрошенные мысли всплывают в голове, то не прекращающееся: «Campeons! Campeons! Ole-ole-ole!» начинает раздражать. А раздражительное настроение имеет и собственные последствия – улыбка теперь только у него на губах, но не в глазах.

Кажется, празднование длится целую вечность, и для нападающего эта вечность становится просто мучительной. Стоило только подумать об уходе Капитана и о том, что в отношениях с Анто ничего не изменилось...

А потом злополучные фотографии на память. С соклубниками ещё куда ни шло, и Месси умудряется нацепить на лицо непринуждённость и весёлость, но когда наступает тот самый момент, и Антонелла, держа Тьяго за ручку, появляется на поле, как и члены семей остальных каталонцев, в тот самый момент, когда она просто светится от счастья, такого показушного, когда подходит к Лео и целует его... И он отвечает, но, оторвавшись, подхватывает ребёнка на руки, отстраняясь от женщины, которая этому, наверное, только рада – её не привлекают подобные выходы в свет, тем более в её положении. 

Эта бесконечность затягивается, и Лионель снова теряется, делает всё по инерции, даже дышит. Он никогда не почувствует себя счастливым? Никогда? Да, он думает, это так. И за два года, пожалуй, привык. Но есть такие моменты, как сейчас, когда он наблюдает _реальность_. И всё прошлое выглядит как сон, кошмарный сон, и вот – настоящее, такое заманчивое и манящее, что хочется оторваться от земли и улететь. Убраться отсюда. Навсегда. Но есть то, что удерживает его, приводит в чувство, заставляет принять собственные помыслы за бред, заразу. Тьяго – его личная панацея, ведь стоит только вспомнить его, как всё встает на свои места, и только Антонеллу разум до сих пор воспринимает как нечто враждебное, даже после немногочисленных разговоров с Леандро. Который оказался не совсем тем, за кого себя выдаёт. 

Очень умный, находчивый человек? И, найдя исток этих качеств, Лео просто не может винить психолога в неком роде самозванстве. Да, он был отменным специалистом, только не все те награды являлись только его заслугой. Мужчина вызывал жалость, только она была не отрицательная, а, скорее, тоскливая, просящая подумать ещё раз, прежде чем называть его слишком любопытным и беспардонным.

_И снова они здесь. Молча поднимаются на лифте, стараясь не обращать друг на друга внимания. Но, к собственному сожалению, Месси умудряется бросать краткие взгляды на девушку, стоящую на расстоянии вытянутой руки._

_Створки со звоном открываются, и разобщённая пара приближается к знакомой двери, которая тут же распахивается, будто Леандро поджидал их именно в эту минуту, просто идеально угадал их прибытие. Мужчина пропускает аргентинцев внутрь, но не следует по коридору в маленькую рабочую комнатушку, как в тот раз, когда они заполняли анкеты. Испанец принимает у Антонеллы тонкий кардиган, вешает на вешалку и цепляет за кованый крючок, один из дюжины, расположенных в шахматном порядке, прямо при входе. И Лео неожиданно для самого себя подумывает, что Криштиану был бы не в восторге от подобного – уж слишком тонок его вкус и трепетность в отношении интерьера._

_– Добрый вечер, – кивает мужчина, после чего следует ответный жест, но никто из прибывших не говорит ни слова. Опять. Словно в этом доме особая атмосфера, позволяющая открывать рот только тогда, когда требуется. – Сегодня нас ждёт очередной... сюрприз? – улыбается: видимо, пытался пошутить, правда, слишком завуалированно. – Следуйте за мной._

_Аргентинцы переглядываются, и Месси даже удивляется – они сделали это, не сговариваясь, наверное, подумав об одном и том же. Прогресс на лицо._

_Светловолосый мужчина останавливается посреди вполне себе просторной гостиной. Указывает на низкий мягкий диванчик успокаивающего салатового цвета. Медлит пару минут, ждёт, пока аргентинцы осмотрятся, а потом деловито произносит:_

_– Мне нужен один доброволец. Второму придётся подождать здесь, – обводит комнату рукой, размашисто так, поочерёдно глядя то на Лео, то на Анто. – Ну, кто желает быть первым? – напоминает какую-то игру, словно они в детском саду, и Леандро не решает судьбу их семьи, а просит станцевать или спеть песенку._

_Лионель знает, что не дождётся от Антонеллы ответной инициативы, и, пожав плечами, вопросительно кивает Лосано, и тот, смерив нападающего задумчивым взглядом, машет, мол, идём. Месси ничего не остаётся, кроме как повиноваться, и мужчины быстро покидают помещение, оставляя женщину одну._

_Теперь они проходят вглубь дома, в то время как каталонец на ходу удивляется слишком запутанной планировке Пентхауса. Много комнат и много коридоров, закруглённых и прямоугольных, смахивающих на лабиринт, но аргентинец оставляет эту мысль при себе. Не желает разговаривать попусту, ведь каждый визит сюда доказывает только одно: у его семьи большие проблемы._

_– Хочу познакомить Вас кое с кем, – в начале первого ночи? Лео не то чтобы заинтригован, скорее, удивлён. Здесь есть ещё кто-то, кроме них? Кто-то, кто работает вместе с испанцем. – Не переживайте, этот человек мастер своего дела._

_И спустя ещё минуту Месси стоит на пороге ещё одной гостиной: меньше, чем та, первая, но гораздо просторнее уже обыденной комнатушки. Светло-жёлтые стены и приятный золотистый, такой мягкий свет действуют моментально – успокаивающе, заставляя почувствовать толику ленивости. А в центре – два кремовых дивана. На одном из которых сидит опрятная женщина, лет сорока. Не трудно догадаться – это тот самый человек, вот только Лео никак не понимает, зачем Леандро привёл его сюда. Разве не он..._

_– Проходите. Это... моя жена. Альба, – он указывает на сеньору Лосано, которая незамедлительно расплывается в приветственной, такой лучистой улыбке, что Месси неожиданно становится стыдно за своё чересчур высокомерное поведение._

_– Здравствуйте, – произносит она мягким голосом. – Присаживайтесь, – указывает на место напротив._

_Лионель принимает просьбу, ступает внутрь, и дверь тут же тихонько закрывается. Он ощущает нечто странное, будто попал на какое-то таинство, стал просвещённым, кажется, только благодаря этой женщине._

_– Надеюсь, Вы готовы приступить к делу? – Лео будто выныривает из мимолётного транса и только сейчас понимает, что глаза женщины скрывают тёмные очки. В помещении это выглядит довольно странно._

_– Да._

_– Что ж, давно к нам не заглядывали мужчины, – что? Месси как-то недоверчиво изучает испанку, которая спокойно поправляет уложенные каштановые волосы, цепляется за дужку очков и снимает их. Глаза закрыты._

_– Меня... – хотел было представиться, но она тут же останавливает аргентинца – так просто, даже властно, отмахнувшись._

_– Мои клиенты не называют имён. И знаете, я даже не представляю, как Вы выглядите, кто Вы и какими эмоциями Вы сейчас поглощены, – разлепляет веки. Лео мог бы испугаться, но он только смотрит – её глаза подёрнуты пеленой, и, очевидно, от неё уже никогда не избавиться. Она слепа. – Но, надеюсь, мы найдём с Вами общий язык._

_– Я в этом уверен, – непроизвольно произносит мужчина, совершенно не понимая, почему Леандро делает то, что делает, ведь вся эта ситуация кажется абсурдной, просто до боли нелепой и непонятной. Самозванец? Или род его занятий несколько иной?_

_Всё становится слишком запутанным. Лионель не знает, как интерпретировать всё происходящее, и решает принять то, что есть, а уж потом, когда у него хватит сил разбираться, он это сделает. Непременно._

_– Чудесно, – женщина раскрывает непонятно откуда появившуюся папку. Не ту, что прятал в столе Леандро, а другую белую папку, на которой в самом углу значится номер, только слишком мелкий, и Лео не разбирает, какой. Альба выуживает несколько листов, на которых уже крупнее напечатаны слова, и с губ Месси срывается вопрос – кажется, такой нетактичный, что мужчина тут же замолкает:_

_– И как же Вы читаете? – даже звучит скептически._

_– Шрифт Брайля, – она протягивает одну страницу нападающему, и тот видит только набор неизвестных, чуть выступающих символов. Возвращает обратно и тихо радуется тому, что женщина никак не отреагировала на его своеобразную говорливость; видимо, подобное для неё не в новинку. – Это Ваша анкета, – возвращает очки на законное место и неожиданно весело улыбается. – Я сама её составляла, очень давно, и, поверьте, работает безотказно, – чёртов Лосано. И ведь неделю назад говорил, мол, приготовил специальные вопросы..._

_– И что Вы с ней сделаете? – едва ли скрывает раздражение в собственном голосе._

_– Расшифрую, – поясняет она. – Оттуда-то и узнаем суть Вашей проблемы. И какой подход к ней нужно найти._

_– Расшифруете... – тянет мужчина, оставляя без внимания вторую часть предложения._

_– Да, как правило, на самые каверзные вопросы пациент отвечает неправду, пытаясь скрыть подробности тёмного прошлого. Но поверьте – мы, психологи, беспристрастны, и всё то, что происходит в этих стенах, навсегда тут и остается, – но почему-то это замечание не успокаивает Лионеля, зато вселяет некого рода надежду. Да, он о многом солгал, но именно эта женщина объяснит ему причину его же поступка._

_Это будет выходом из личного тупика._

_– Скажите, когда сочтёте нужным начать. И... не бойтесь, я предпочитаю разбираться вместе с пациентами. Так что все Ваши ответы мне не известны заранее._

_Ждёт ещё пару секунд и кивает – не ей, самому себе. А потом инстинктивно ерошит волосы, как всегда, когда волнуется._

_– Ага. Приступайте, – напуская на себя решительное равнодушие, откидывается на мягкую спинку._

_Женщина пробегает пальцем по первым строчкам, и нападающий совершенно не может представить, как она разбирается в этих чуть ли не иероглифах, смутно напоминающих обыкновенный алфавит. Альба молчит, а потом на её лице проступает какое-то озарение. Такое, которое доступно только психологам. Настоящим. Не таким, как Леандро, хотя в первую встречу он показался очень проницательным._

_– Скажите, Вы бы хотели узаконить свои отношения с возлюбленной? Если все ваши разногласия разрешатся? – помнит – на этот вопрос ответил честно, но немного расстроенно осознаёт: женщина будет разбирать каждый пункт, ничего не упустит, пока не доберётся до..._

_– Могут быть какие-то сомнения? – она вздыхает._

_– Я хочу, чтобы Вы были максимально откровенны со мной. Не стоит волноваться. Все прошли через это – семейные раздоры – и Вы пройдёте. Нужно только захотеть._

_– Неужели и Вы страдали? – опять скептика._

_– Вы совершенно правы, – говорит честно, наверное, стараясь преподать правильный пример. – Но если есть сила воли и желание, то можно преодолеть даже самый страшный кошмар._

_– Но Вы даже не представляете, насколько ужасен мой этот самый кошмар, – улыбается, и опять же самому себе. С каждой секундой Месси находит это занятие всё более никчёмным – наводящие вопросы, признания и разрушение того, что выстроилось и окрепло за два года. Теперь он уверен – Леандро приведёт к Альбе и Антонеллу. – И да, я хотел бы узаконить свои отношения._

_– Видите, это просто, – пытается подбодрить, продолжая водить пальцами по призрачному подобию текста._

_– Вы любите своих детей?_

_– У меня сын, – непроизвольно поправляет._

_– Ответьте, – чуть настойчиво требует она, намекая на то, чтобы Лео не уходил от темы._

_– Больше жизни._

_– Значит, Вы были бы счастливы прожить остатки своих дней с женой и ребёнком? Не желая чего-то большего? Возможно, разнообразия? По голосу – Вы ещё очень молоды..._

_– Да... Счастлив._

_– Уверены? – Боже! Зачем он это говорит? Зачем..? Ведь теперь и сам не уверен в собственном решении, и понимает – испанка пытается запутать его, выудить истинную правду._

_– Не совсем._

_– В каком плане? – продолжает свою пытку._

_– В плане того, что моя, эм, возлюбленная беременна. И я боюсь – вдруг всё снова пойдёт под откос, и тогда... – замолкает, слова сами обрываются, и после этого нападающий уже не знает, что и сказать._

_– Хорошо, я поняла Вас, – она поднимается с места, всё так же слепо глядя вперёд сквозь тёмные очки. Касается пальцами спинки дивана и тихо, даже плавно, выходит за его пределы, огибает мягкие сидения, и Месси удивляется – она так свободно двигается, должно быть, многолетний опыт жизни в подобного рода темноте._

_Она через пару минут останавливается позади Лионеля, безошибочно обходя многочисленные горшки с цветами – такими зелёными и развесистыми, и от них даже воздух помещения становится свежее и приятнее._

_– Понимаю – могу смущать Вас своим видом, – говорит без смущения, но чуть ли не разочарованно. Только к чему относится её понимание? К ответам или к тому, что Месси всё ещё чувствует себя неуютно, сидя перед женщиной, которая не знает его имени, которая не знает о нём ничего, кроме того, что ещё молод. И руководствуется одними лишь ответами. Снова слышен едва заметный шорох – продолжает читать. И делает это достаточно долго, чтобы Лионель сделал заключение – не все вопросы интересуют её. – После Ваших ответов у меня в голове нарисовалась более чёткая картина, – хрипит. – Поэтому не станем делать акценты на нескольких пунктах, имеющих прямое отношение к первым двум, но... вот что меня интересует. Вы ответили, что Вас не устраивает Ваша интимная жизнь. Как долго это длится?_

_На одно короткое мгновение Лео снова теряется, вся жизнь мельком проносится перед глазами._

_– Достаточно давно, чтобы я успел натворить много глупостей, – самозабвенно выдыхает и только потом понимает, что признал собственную измену. Да, Альба ещё не задала этого вопроса, но каталонец очень хорошо помнит последние формулировки._

_– Вы изменяли? – она уточняет, только хочет услышать от аргентинца уже не непроизвольное высказывание, а обдуманное, но лишь то окажется единственно настоящим._

_– Да._

_– Если Вы снова чувствуете то, что не должны этого говорить, успокойтесь. Поверьте, в жизни моих пациентов случались и менее банальные вещи, – казалось, эти её слова могут стать пинком под дых, но приносят только спокойствие. Значит, разобралась с ними¸ разберётся и с ним. Но..._

_– Не думаю, что подобного рода измена слишком частое явление, – горько улыбается, смотря прямо перед собой, и его взгляд не упирается в противоположную стену, а будто проходит насквозь._

_– Насколько нечастое? Как Вы думаете? – продолжает стоять за спиной, но Месси уже не чувствует её присутствия, только голос. Отчего хочется говорить и говорить, выдать абсолютно всё, чтобы избавиться от этого, чтобы чёртовы метания не мешали спокойно жить._

_– И Вы, наверное, будете первым человеком, узнавшим о моём маленьком секрете, – усмехается, размашисто запускает пятерню в волосы, но и это привычное действие, обычно немного утихомиривающее пыл, не оказывает никакого влияния. Он судорожно опускает руку, разглядывая уже вдоль и поперёк изученный рисунок татуировки. – Хм, не частое._

_Ждёт объяснений, будто в подобном вопросе не любит буквально клещами вытягивать из пациентов правду. Но Месси не находит слов. Так и молчат. Несколько минут. Пока вновь не слышен шорох пальцев по бумаге._

_– Это произошло с мужчиной? – прямо в точку. И Лео неуверенно сглатывает. А потом всё же умудряется взять себя в руки._

_– Да, – почти жёстко отвечает он._

_– Скажите, на тот момент Вы почувствовали удовлетворение? – Лионель вспоминает пятое февраля, вспоминает Криштиану и то, каким разбитым он был. Вспоминает, как целовал его... И хотя ощущал некоторое смущение, думал, что всё это неправильно, ему нравилось. Нравился тот род неуверенности._

_И снова «Да»._

_А потом она сказала, что больше не станет мучить мужчину. Мол, сегодня она узнала достаточно, и обязательно во всём разберется. А когда придёт время следующего сеанса, у неё будут иметься кое-какие ответы._

_Теперь каталонец сидит на том самом зелёном диванчике, самоуничижительно размышляя – что же ответила Анто, когда заполняла анкету? Что ответила на те самые смущающие вопросы? Леандро нигде не видно. Эгоистичный ублюдок. В то время как его жена (хотя Лео не уверен, так ли это, но с другой стороны, зачем же им лгать?) кажется самой обыкновенной женщиной, такой простой, компромиссной, но очень опытной в своём деле, что на секунду Лео может показаться, что он смеётся – она повидала многое, и тут он. С простой изменой. И невестой-стервой. Да, его проблема повторяет проблемы тысяч других семей, многие их которых, тем не менее, смогли найти путь к восстановлению._

_И вот аргентинка появляется в проходе, придерживая округлившийся живот. Её лицо опять ничего не выражает, но весь облик просто источает кое-то равнодушное спокойствие, и только в глазах, где-то в глубине, можно увидеть волнительный всплеск. Альба добралась и до неё? Смогла зацепить?_

С тех пор прошло уже достаточно времени, чтобы сейчас, под крики: «Campeons! Campeons! Ole-ole-ole!» он не думал об этом, но Анто возбуждает в нём эти мысли, до невозможности мучительные. Скоро они снова встретятся с Альбой, и такое ребяческое волнение оседает в груди, что хочется представлять и представлять то, что она скажет.

И сейчас, пока приходится улыбаться в объективы, пока Тьяго сидит у него на плечах, путаясь пальчиками, цепляясь за его волосы, пока только несмолкающий шум служит ему своего рода лекарством, чуть заглушая потуги разума свести аргентинца с ума. И мужчина хочет надеяться, что этого никогда не произойдёт. 

Спустя некоторое время всё заканчивается, Кубок завоёван, каталонцы довольны, и сам Лео рад победе, хотя в голове всё та же грязь – психологи, Анто и уход Хави. И в дополнение ко всему всё те же – Серхио, Криштиану и неизвестный. Размышления о последней троице оставляют желать лучшего, ведь Крис всегда сообщал, если нечто значимое происходило в Реале, если это касалось именно самого португальца. Месси знает – так называемое увольнение Анчелотти не хило затронуло вингера, ведь он никогда не высказывал никакой критики в сторону итальянца, только восхищался его работой, приговаривая, мол, наконец в Мадриде всё наладится, наконец у руля стоит человек, хорошо знающий своё дело и умеющий найти грамотный подход к каждому. Он точно видел в тренере друга. Товарища. Того, кто прислушивается к мнению каждого, после чего делает правильный выбор, влияющий на каждого и одновременно ни на кого. Некий компромисс. 

Но в этот раз Роналду промолчал. Будто пытался полностью выпасть из жизни аргентинца. Но это не так-то просто сделать, и с каждым днём промедления, с каждым днём, заполненным пустой тишиной, он думает только о том, что Крису нужна помощь, нужна _его_ помощь, нужно спасение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Você quer que eu pare? - порт. Хочешь, чтобы я остановился?  
> **Não - порт. Нет  
> ***Você quer continuar? - порт. Желаешь продолжения?   
> ****Sim - порт. Да  
> *****Eu amo quando você me chupar - порт. Люблю, когда ты мне отсасываешь  
> ******Somente de você - порт. Только тебя  
> *******Try - англ. Попробуй  
> ********Mais do que pode imaginar. - порт. Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.  
> —Хамес Родригес говорит по-португальски, так как играл за "Порту".  
> ___________________  
> G-Eazy feat. Remo - I Mean It  
> Three Days Grace - I don't care  
> Rammstein - Amur  
> Evanescence - Save me


	14. Глава 8. Часть 2. «Save me» или «То, что не убивает нас, делает нас сильнее»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumbler! Only football slash stuff: [hymenaeos](http://SBinfo.ru/1447078320)

Криштиану подъезжает к дому, с горечью понимая – Серхио был прав насчёт балкона. Его действительно не хватает, то ли потому, что стена выглядит слишком ровной и пустой, и для завершения общей картины требуется нечто особенное, то ли потому, что Крис где-то в глубине души хочет наладить отношения с защитником, хочет, чтобы что-то напоминало об их близости, и, наверное, план строительства, предложенный испанцем в их первую, кажется, такую счастливую ночь, будет идеальным решением. Но, вопреки всему, даже это придётся на время отложить, да и того самого архитектора, буквально сбежавшего от португальца несколько лет назад, будет не просто найти.

И не это _самое_ главное. Крис тормозит напротив ворот, чуть ли не утыкаясь лбом в руль. Сезон закончился чуть больше недели назад. А с ночи, проведённой в доме колумбийца под вполне неплохим предлогом – всего два дня. И за это непродолжительно время Роналду успел сделать многое.

Почти сутки он провёл в Лиссабоне – тогда, наутро, как только протрезвел, он вернулся домой, собрал дорожный рюкзак и сел на первый рейс до португальской столицы. Но даже там, встретившись с сестрой и сыном, даже собственными глазами увидев, что с матерью всё более-менее в порядке, не смог расслабиться. Наигранно улыбался, и, кажется, Лили это заметила, только ничего не стала говорить, даже не намекала, что готова помочь. Подобные состояния брата для неё не в новинку, и, насколько она знает, нужно просто подождать, и мужчина сам придёт в норму – уж слишком не любит получать помощь со стороны, хотя иногда желает этого больше всего на свете.

Криштиану въезжает на участок, лелея мысль о том, что уже через несколько минут сможет обнять мягкую подушку руками и уснуть. Всё то время, что он провёл в Португалии, старался отгонять от себя сонливость, старался казаться сильным и бодрым, но как это возможно после того, как он ужрался в хлам? Впервые в своей жизни, ведь те разы – с Хамесом и Серхио были сущими пустяками, но только не теперь. Он, поморщившись, вспоминает, как наутро саднила задница, и та боль, что он чувствовал вечером, будучи оттраханным на столе в маленьком кабинете, тоже кажется ничем. 

Оставляет автомобиль при съезде в гараж, забывает о рюкзаке, покоящемся в багажнике, и о том, как снова пришлось приплачивать охраннику парковки в аэропорту, лишь бы тот позволил оставить машину на ночь. Солнце неумолимо печёт, и Криштиану почти жалеет, что не насладился послегрозовой прохладой в полной мере. Дождь тогда хорошо промочил землю: трещин на обочинах видно не было, да и асфальт не выглядел так, будто разломится, раскрошится, только наступи на него. Пересекает газон, отпирает входную дверь, удивляясь, что не уронил ключи, едва удерживаемые дрожащими пальцами. 

Вваливается внутрь, прижимается спиной к косяку, мысленно сетуя – дерево врезается в кожу промеж лопаток, да и любое прикосновение, будь то мягкое или жёсткое, сейчас доставляет Крису только дискомфорт. Он похож на комок оголённых нервов – абсолютно _всё_ причиняет вред. Оставляет сумку у входа, на мгновение выуживает мобильник из кармана – два сообщения. Одно от матери. И одно от Кати. Но тексты так похожи, что любой бы ни на йоту не усомнился в близком родстве двух женщин. Они просят позвонить или написать по приезду. Просят сказать, что с вингером всё в порядке, но он, усмехнувшись, понимает, что это далеко не так. Набирает отрывистый, едва ли связный текст, отправляет общей рассылкой, чувствуя, как на душе скребутся кошки – он должен сам, просто обязан связаться с самыми близкими людьми, должен удостовериться, что и у них ничего не произошло, должен ещё раз убедиться – мать правда в порядке, и этот его рывок в две стороны, полуторачасовые перелеты и долгожданная встреча с сыном – не игра воображения.

Хотя в последние дни он может с готовностью поверить: может, он всё ещё пьян; может, всё это просто сон? И, провалявшись ещё пару часов, он разлепит ресницы, сфокусирует взгляд, увидит перед собой задумчивое, ничего не выражающее лицо Хамеса, склонившегося над нападающим. Родригес протянет ему свежую одежду, и Криштиану с готовностью примет её, затем покинет дом, нервозно извиняясь перед Даниэлой, которая снисходительно кивнёт и, возможно, улыбнётся. Но это пустые, тёмные фантазии, отчего Роналду рад. Нарисовавшейся в его голове картины нет и не будет.

Он до сих пор удивлён, просто поражён тому, насколько непринуждённо ведёт себя колумбиец в семье. Нет, он не такой весёлый, каким хочет казаться на тренировках Реала. Спокойный, даже немного строгий – такой, каким и должен быть хороший отец, старающийся подать хороший пример своим детям. Да, видно, что он души не чает в Саломее, видно, что он любит её, как и жену, видно, как заботится о них, тогда вдвойне не понятно – зачем с Роналду ведёт себя так, как не позволяет вести себя при других. Почему только ему показывает себя настоящего? В этом португалец точно не решится разбираться, пока не поспит. Пока не проснётся на следующее утро, подумав, что он просто идиот и трус. Что он не должен был поддаваться Хамесу... Да, с этими мыслями он поднимается с кровати с тех самых пор, как принял душ в доме колумбийца. И теперь уже точно нельзя не сказать, что вингер окончательно запутался в себе и в своих поступках. В какой-то степени он даже не хочет нести простую человеческую ответственность, обижаясь на целый мир, как в детстве, когда падал с велосипеда и рассаживал колено, а Лили, присматривая за младшим братом, заставляла его терпеть, обрабатывая раны антисептиком. Тогда он был зол, хотел пнуть на тот момент уже молодую симпатичную девушку. Хотел показать ей язык и нажаловаться матери, ведь _это_ – выход из любой ситуации. 

А потом показать язык.

И убежать.

Чуть прихрамывая от щиплющей боли, но не сдаваясь.

Поднимается по лестнице, скидывая с себя рубашку и оставаясь в одних тёмно-синих, чуть узковатых джинсах. Устало улыбается – до спальни остались считанные шаги. И можно отдыхать. Отключиться от всего. Но когда мужчина распахивает дверь, всё меняется. Он не верит своим глазам: кажется, всё происходящее – злая шутка. Он не чувствует злости, только иронично растягивает губы в улыбке. А глаза остаются пустыми. И в душе ничего – ни ненависти, ни ревности. Ничем не заполненное пространство. А потом в голову забираются самые бредовые, но вполне ожидаемые вопросы – как _такое_ вообще могло произойти, ведь дом был закрыт. Он уезжал. Точно помнит, что уезжал...

То, что он видит, трудно назвать изменой. Ведь с Хамесом не было никаких определённых договорённостей, тем более он сам заявил, что намерен спать и с другими, только сейчас, когда видит, как колумбиец трахает другого, какого-то шлюховатого парня, на _его_ кровати, в _его_ доме, разочаровывается в Родригесе ещё больше, который в конечном итоге замечает, мягко говоря, ошарашенного португальца, и беззаботно останавливается, властно отпихивая от себя худенькое тело. Парень подскакивает, как ошпаренный, завидев прибывшего хозяина. Он хватает вещи, но Роналду не смотрит на него, он разглядывает расслабленного, обнажённого полузащитника, едва ли сдерживающего довольную улыбку.

Молчат, а неизвестный чуть ли не дрожит от страха, наскоро одеваясь и уже летя к двери, но тут ему преграждает путь Криштиану. С ледяным спокойствием лезет в задний карман брюк и достаёт чуть скомканные купюры – две сотни. Швыряет их пареньку, и тот по инерции ловит.

– Считай, я не видел тебя здесь, – продолжает сверлить взглядом Родригеса, обращаясь к его одноразовой пассии. И вся эта ситуация выглядит настолько сумбурной, что мигом заставляет проснуться, вся усталость испаряется... и хочется только одного – стереть эту слащавую улыбку с лица колумбийца. – Бери деньги и убирайся, – сам не зная, почему, принимает его за торговца собственным телом. А уже приноровившимся, чуть подстроившимся под мышление полузащитника разумом понимает – тот сделал это специально, только как попал в дом...

Незнакомец кивает, порывается смыться, и только тогда Роналду пропускает его, даже не посмотрев вслед. Почему-то он уверен, что паренёк не станет распространяться о том, _что_ произошло. Он был напуган, и этого достаточно, чтобы держать язык за зубами. Должно быть. В тот момент, когда появился Криштиану, уставший и измученный, другим мог показаться озлобленным, суровым и непреклонным. Ещё уверен, что как только паренёк с «лёгким поведением» скроется из виду, то Роналду о нём и вовсе забудет, как о мираже, ведь его волнует не сам факт того, что Хамес трахает ещё кого-то, а, скорее, _где_ именно. 

Крис прикрывает глаза, тянет за дверную ручку и чуть ли не захлопывает створку, а затем обречённо вздыхает – вся бравада испарилась, осталось только затаившееся смущение и обида. 

– Откуда у тебя ключи? – вопрос звучит совсем тихо, тогда он топает к кровати, уже не обращая внимания на колумбийца, расположившегося в полусидящем положении в дальнем конце. Вингер падает на матрас, утыкаясь носом в подушку, морщится, чувствуя запах чужого тела и секса. Но он старательно, показушно терпит, ожидая ответа.

– Ты сам дал мне их, – просто отвечает Родригес, и в его голосе нет ничего, отдалённо напоминающего сожаление или чувство вины. Ему вновь наплевать. 

– Когда? – недоверчиво. Но Роналду заранее догадывается, просто уверен в том, что ответит колумбиец.

– На дне рождения. Когда напился...

– Ты сделал это со _мной_ , – слышит, как полузащитник фыркает, а потом ядовитым насмешливым голосом парирует.

– Просто признай, что не умеешь держать себя в руках, – даже чуточку снисходительно.

Он ещё и шутит, да так дерзко, будто собирается верховодить даже в чужом доме, в чужой постели, после того, что натворил – просто голая, неприкрытая наглость. И, кажется, только такому, как _он_ , могло прийти в голову притащить шлюху в дом к своему… даже не любовнику, а хотя бы простому сексуальному партнёру. 

Криштиану чувствует, как чуть шершавая ладонь ложится на его расслабленное плечо, и мышцы под загорелой кожей непроизвольно напрягаются.

– Ненасытный ублюдок, – невозмутимо бросает он, но подушка едва ли позволяет что-то разобрать, заглушая голос до смутного мычания.

Но потом, буквально через пару минут, сразу после того, как Хамес чуть ли не испуганно отдёрнул руку (и эти его странные повадки – с одной стороны, очень жестокие, но с другой – податливые и уступчивые, вводили португальца в заблуждение), Роналду почувствовал то, что овладело им два дня назад; то, что заставило его склониться над столом на прошлой неделе, и то, что заполняло все его мысли, пока он был с колумбийцем – желание навредить себе. И ему. Мужчина вскакивает на ноги, хватает Родригеса за запястье и тянет на центр кровати. Тот слушается, изучающее наблюдая за вингером, который в момент освобождается от узких джинсов и нижнего белья. Теперь он полностью обнажён; склоняется над прикроватной тумбочкой, роясь в ящике, а спустя минуту поисков выуживая флакончик со смазкой.

Выдавливает немного геля на ладонь, сверля Родригеса вызывающим взглядом, который силится не наброситься на португальца, а если посчитает, что его терпение кончается, просто встанет и уйдёт. Именно об этом кричит его возбуждённый облик – чёрные глаза и стоящий колом член. Криштиану чуть разворачивается, демонстративно изгибаясь и проталкивая скользкий прохладный палец в сжатое отверстие.

– Зачем ты себя утруждаешь? – чуть сдавленно произносит Хамес, пряча одышку. – Этим мог бы заняться и я.

– Хочу, чтобы ты отдохнул после... бурного секса с тем миловидным испанцем, – язвительные слова срываются с языка, но даже намёк на _это_ не смущает Родригеса. Совсем никак не трогает. Он только жадно грызёт взглядом португальца, самостоятельно растягивающего себя, стоя чуть поодаль от изголовья кровати.

Спустя несколько минут, слишком затянувшихся и показавшихся колумбийцу вечностью, Криштиану довольно резко запрыгивает на кровать, мысленно благодаря не подводящую его координацию. Усаживается на бёдра полузащитника, обвивая пальцы вокруг его запястий и сжимая их достаточно сильно, до алых отпечатков, и единственная тому причина – он распалён, расстроен, злится из-за того, что Хамес, кажется, совсем ни о чём не заботится, за исключением того, что ему самому интересно.

Вытягивает его руки над головой, вжимая Родригеса в деревянную спинку, отчего тот стискивает зубы – каркас больно врезается в лопатки, и хотя он гладкий, полированный, это приносит не меньший дискомфорт. На момент, когда Крис усомнился в собственных действиях, вспоминая о боли, которая преследовала его неделю назад, мужчина старательно отметает _всё_ , мгновенно и резко насаживаясь. Шипя, сжимая пальцы ещё сильнее и жмурясь.

– Мазохист, – хрипловато усмехнувшись, выдавливает Хамес, теперь уже самостоятельно толкаясь навстречу Криштиану, который оседает на колумбийце, привыкая к размерам и подумывая о том, что стоило затратить больше времени на подготовку – не только ради себя, но и чтобы, в некоторой степени, помучить полузащитника. 

– Садист, – шёпотом парирует Крис, чуть приподнимаясь, а затем быстро опускаясь вниз. Раздаётся глухой хлопок, когда плоть встречается с плотью, и этот звук сопровождает каждое движение португальца, который всё же обессилено отпускает руки полузащитника и цепляется за изголовье, удерживая себя на месте, после чего ладони Хамеса с призрачным намёком на нежность ложатся на влажные от пота бока Роналду, и тот снова вздрагивает от подобного прикосновения. Оно выглядит даже более интимным, чем то, что происходило сейчас: как португалец насаживался на Родригеса, разочарованно откидывая голову назад, прикрывая глаза, а Хамес просто обессилено прижимался лбом к его плечу, но даже это его расслабленное поведение не затянулось.

Вот его пальцы путаются во взмокшей шевелюре Криштиану, который тут же бросает смиряющий взгляд на колумбийца, ясно говорящий о том, чтобы тот не трогал его волосы. Что-то просто возбуждает в нём мерзкие мысли, такие брезгливые, отчего хочется вновь схватить парня за запястья и вздёрнуть их у него над головой.

– Скажи, зачем ты притащил эту шлюху ко мне домой? Мало всего этого? – Крис начинает кричать, ускоряясь, показушно так, самоубийственно, и в глазах колумбийца на мгновение мелькает сожаление, которое проскальзывает так быстро, что Роналду думает – его и вовсе не было. 

Он исходится на стон, вызывающе приоткрывая рот, облизывая и закусывая губы, и Хамес начинает подмахивать его движениям всё сильнее, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу португальцу, который вскоре безвольно откидывается назад, упираясь ладонями позади себя, из-за чего его ноги раздвигаются ещё шире, а напряжённый член всё больше вминается в живот полузащитника, пытаясь преодолеть барьер из кажущихся железными мышц. Почти опрокидывается назад, не в силах держать себя в узде, извиваясь от такого мазохистского наслаждения, что Родригесу приходится приложить усилия, удерживая Роналду в нужном положении.

Головка члена почти при каждом толчке задевает простату, и тогда глаза вингера закатываются, и вот он уже действительно кричит, по-настоящему, как бы заявляя Хамесу, что _подобный_ секс ему не подарит ни одна шлюха. И это звучит немного своеобразно, ведь даже после всего нападающий не станет требовать от полузащитника ничего взамен. Ему это не нужно. Ему не нужна верность или любовь – только эмоции, такие, как сейчас; и, кажется, где-то глубоко в душе он понимает, что если вновь застанет колумбийца с кем-то, то это станет очередным толчком к безбашенному, основанному на звериных инстинктах сексу, подобному тому, что происходит в данный момент.

А потом он чувствует, как ладонь Хамеса ложится на его затылок, приподнимая голову, заставляя посмотреть прямо в глаза – тёмные, бездонные и голодные. Роналду прикрывает ресницы, и ощущается – губы колумбийца настойчиво целуют его, а язык с силой проталкивается в его тёплый рот, изучающе проводит по кромке зубов... Затем следует лёгкий укус, похожий на вспышку – боль, граничащая с наслаждением. И сейчас он отвечает Родригесу: не поддаётся, только приподнимается, удерживает его за плечи, размеренно покачиваясь на его бёдрах.

Когда всё заканчивается, мужчина откидывается на подушки, отворачивается, кутаясь в одеяле и не говоря ни слова – такого _возвращения_ домой он точно не предполагал, только с лёгкой полуулыбкой на губах пытается припомнить черты лица того паренька. Глубоко в душе всё ещё клокочет возмущение, а потом приходит озарение: он не сдерживает собственного обещания, кажется, что секс (какой бы он ни был) с Хамесом устраивает его настолько, что он даже не помышляет о _других_. Вся эта ситуация с колумбийцем и другим неизвестным парнем в постели, и с ключами... и с возвращением из Лиссабона. Сейчас он подумывает о том, что застал своего любовника с другим. Узрел измену собственными глазами. Только на самом деле этого всего не было, а его личные сомнения не значат толком ничего. А горько хмыкнув, чувствуя, как глаза слипаются, осознаёт – он сам виноват в случившемся. В какой-то степени. Если бы не напился, если бы имел хорошую силу воли, если бы не пытался показать своё «Я», отчего прогибаясь под Родригеса ещё больше... Непроизвольно.

Криштиану теперь уже старательно отгоняет сон, ожидая, когда полузащитник уйдёт, но тот этого не делает. Шурша простынями, сползает вниз, поодаль от Роналду. Не касается его, даже не пытается это сделать, скорее, наоборот – отстраняется. Только что он хочет этим показать? Лёжа по-соседству. Свою чёртову преданность? Которую он трактует очень своеобразно, отчего Крис не уверен – есть ли она вообще. По коже пробегают мурашки, пальцы на ногах леденеют – то состояние возвращается. Головная боль, тошнота и резь в глазах. С одной стороны, он корит себя за то, что произошло несколько минут назад, а, с другой, – едва ли не благословит это. Теперь он видит – Хамес действительно убивает его, зло так, умело и изощрённо, и его поступки приносят душевную боль, но Крис не становится слабее. Пусть он умирает раз за разом, пусть живёт от встречи до встречи, пусть считает себя эгоистом, на мгновение выкинувшим из головы абсолютно _всё_ , оставив только похотливого, тёмного колумбийца... но становится сильнее.  
Он засыпает, больше не может бороться с неожиданно обрушившейся усталостью. Даже забывает о том, _кто_ лежит рядом. А в полудрёме подумывает – это приятное человеческое тепло, исходящее от соседа, только успокаивает. Но голос разума продолжает твердить: «Это не вяжется с ледяной душой», а потом становится всё дальше, затихает. Оставляет в покое.

_Небо здесь тёмно-синее, а на горизонте и вовсе чёрное. Слышно, как шумит дождь, барабаня по железным крышам высоченных, тянущихся ввысь домов. В редких маленьких окнах, больше напоминающих иллюминаторы, горит свет, но не приятный – золотой – а какой-то болезненно-рыжий, с алыми разводами. Сточные трубы гремят от резких порывов ветра, разметающих волосы и серебристый, отдающий голубизной, такой холодной и мрачной, плащ._

_Криштиану переминается с ноги на ногу, и высокие кожаные сапоги глухо стучат толстыми подошвами по земле. Вернее, по тому, что от неё осталось в этом пасмурном, новом мире, где клочок почвы является большой редкостью, неким эксклюзивом, ведь жизнь теперь наполнена только бесполезным металлом. Крис смотрит на своё отражение в образовавшейся неглубокой луже: волосы взъерошены, кожа бледная, давно не видавшая солнечных лучей, а глаза и вовсе странные – радужка белая, с редкими, поблёскивающими сталью вкраплениями. Но даже это все ему кажется совсем обыденным._

_Бредёт вперёд, крутя в пальцах рукоятку лазерного меча. Разглядывает знакомую гравировку: «7». Любой, кто стоит на охране этого места, патрулируя узкие улицы и день, и ночь, может выбрать номер, который заблагорассудится. И Криштиану выбрал свой, считая семёрку личным счастливым числом._

_Где-то вдалеке вспыхивает порох, вспыхивает дешёвое горючее, зажигая содержимое мусорных баков. Нищие. Пытаются согреться. Хотя на улице и не холодно... Нет. Не холодно только Криштиану и таким же, как он. Прошедшим через огонь и воду: мучительные тренировки, обряды посвящения и прочее, что мужчина уже и не пытается вспоминать – так давно это было. Нет, он не застыл, он стареет: просто события тринадцатилетней давности, когда из неумелого мальца он превратился в одного из «Красных Дьяволов», кажутся ему слишком далёкими._

_Совсем недавно куратор его нынешнего отряда ушёл в отставку, и, с одной стороны, это может показаться самым страшным, когда с другой – обрекающим на вялое равнодушие._

_Затягивает ремень потуже, в то время как до ушей доносится вой сирен, такой далёкий, что при всём своём желании Криштиану не смог бы добраться до места трагедии, как бы быстро он ни бежал. Но есть то, что подталкивает его вперёд, заставляя выровнять дыхание, делая размеренные быстрые шаги. Пусть ему тридцать, пусть закат его карьеры своеобразного «охотника за головами» подходит к концу, пусть этот новый мир отвергает его с каждым днём всё больше... Есть человек, носящий на своём мече выцарапанную десятку._

_Когда он только появился в жизни Криштиану, то показался ему очень стеснительным и трусливым. Тогда он взял над пареньком шефство, но только сейчас понял – это была его самая большая ошибка. Сейчас, спустя почти год, желтоглазый двадцатичетырёхлетний мальчишка показал своё настоящее лицо._

_Он хотел смерти для Криса._

_Хотел занять его место._

_Мужчина бежит всё дальше, и с каждым его новым шагом вой приближается, и спустя несколько долгих десятков минут он оказывается на другом конце этого Богом забытого места. Но он уже там. Разбирается с людьми, сгоняя в кучу виновников очередного преступления – они здесь не редкость, и чаще всего венчаются убийством._

_Таких, как он, в народе называют «Чистильщиками». Жестокие и сильные. Непреклонные в собственных решениях. Славятся силой и, конечно, почитаемы, ведь живут в достатке. И почему за подобными ему закрепилось такое прозвище? Провинившиеся никогда не остаются в живых. И, казалось бы, беспорядков должно стать гораздо меньше... Но нет. Всё это не мешает людям вновь и вновь совершать глупости._

_Смотрит, как десятый с силой надавливает на плечи какого-то низенького, чумазого парня, который, будто по команде, поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с вновь прибывшим. Что-то в нём есть такое – чёрные волосы, белая кожа, которые напоминают Крису самого себя._

_Он быстрым шагом пересекает разделяющее их пространство. Едва ли подоспевая, когда желтоглазый заносит меч над головой._

_– Стой, – голос Криштиану подобен стали._

_Десятый нехотя опускает руки, зло оглядывается. На его губах расплывается зловещая ухмылка._

_– А, это ты. И, зная закон, останавливаешь? – маньячно улыбается, глаза горят от предвкушения. – Последуешь за ним, – неприязненно кивает на паренька, который оказался гораздо старше, нежели выглядел издалека._

_Темноволосый стоит на коленях, теперь уже опустив голову, и что-то ёкает в сердце Криса, отчего рука непроизвольно тянется к парню, предлагая помощь. Он с ужасом отстраняется, чуть ли не падая, и тогда Крис со вздохом начинает мысленно причитать: настолько пугающими они выглядят?_

_– Назови своё имя, – говорит властно, и уже в следующую секунду слышит заикающийся шепот:_

_– Л-лео._

_– Встань, – командует седьмой. И паренёк подскакивает. Криштиану сверлит взглядом желтоглазого, который просто закипает от ярости. Всем видом демонстрируя, что эта выходка не пройдёт даром. И вот он уже с готовностью сжимает рукоять меча, алый толстый лазер опасно сползает до самой земли, чуть искрится. Идеальное оружие – убивает без боли. Убивает быстро._

_И вот – эпицентр, кульминация их далёких отношений – ненависть взяла своё начало давно и уже просто выжгла сама себя. Крис не помнит имени десятого, и единственное, что всегда хорошо оседает в памяти – синяки под жёлтыми, почти светящимися глазами. Руки того не дрожат, когда он изгибается, готовясь нанести удар. Покарать не только виновного, но и того, кто непроизвольно воспротивился казни, ведь всегда предпочитал разобраться в случившемся, будто разговор с бедняками был для него своего рода топливом. И только потом беспрекословно бы сделал то, что должен._

_Но он не падает замертво, когда меч почти с ощутимым свистом рассекает воздух. Погибает другой._

_Десятый._

_Так быстро._

_Что Криштиану охает от неожиданности._

_А потом чувствует – он свободен._

Когда Роналду просыпается, на дворе стоит глубокая ночь. Мужчина переворачивается на другой бок, морщась и потягивая затёкшую шею. А вспомнив, что Хамес улёгся рядом с ним, тут же шарахается назад, но, пошарив ладонью по простыням, понимает – колумбиец ушёл. Только мужчина не знает, когда именно, и, вспомнив о Родригесе, в голове всплывает очередной сон. Крис заспанно ухмыляется – они всегда такие реалистичные и болезненные, что их значимость буквально нависает над португальцем до тех пор, пока воображение не составит очередную картину.

Только на этот раз всё изменилось – именно _он_ убил полузащитника, и, возможно, причиной подобной картине стала возмутительная выходка. Он не станет думать о ней до утра, пока не проспится после поездки в Португалию и общей измождённости, не станет думать, пока не сдерёт всё постельное бельё и не сожжёт на заднем дворе. Чтобы ничего не напоминало о том пареньке. Ведь притащить шлюху в дом своего _друга_ было слишком даже для колумбийца, и Криштиану почему-то не сомневается – оба мадридиста ещё пожалеют о том, что случилось после того, как худощавый испанец исчез. Крис не смог сдержаться, а Хамес вёл себя нехарактерно податливо, будто это всё, что он готов принести в качестве извинений. Но оправдания – не его стихия.

А если говорить о том, _кого_ спас вингер, то можно чокнуться. Подсознание терзает его. Заставляет думать о том, о ком совсем не хочется. Он спас Лео, и суть даже не в том, от кого. Главное – сделал это, невзирая ни на что: ни на собственное положение, ни на последствия. Так поступают настоящие друзья, так он должен забыть о событиях двухнедельной давности? И сейчас он не станет давать ответ.

***

Последние два дня Крис порывался вновь отправиться в Лиссабон. Опять же, на один день, но сейчас, когда тренировки закончились, когда времени хоть отбавляй, он просто лежит в кровати. Пялясь в потолок и думая о том, что его жизнь скатилась хуже некуда. Битый час он пытается погасить звенящую боль в голове, всё же соглашаясь с той многострадальной заменой. Она была ему нужна. А продержись он на поле на минуту дольше – свалился бы замертво. И вот подняли табличку, окрашивая его номер в красный, заставляя Мартина подняться с места и выбежать на поле под звуки аплодисментов и благодарный рёв толпы, предназначенного только Роналду. Видимо, всё произошедшее за последний месяц обрушилось на него с такой силой, что вот уже неделю он не может твёрдо стоять на ногах.

Головокружение и озноб. Но он знает: потерпеть ещё немного, и всё это прекратится – он сможет отдохнуть, сможет укатить на какой-нибудь элитный курорт и проваляться целый отпуск на шезлонге, вдали от всего насущного. 

Как бы соклубники ни просили, как бы ни умоляли, Перес был непреклонен в своём решении. Карло ушёл. Криштиану со скорбью осознаёт – когда-нибудь это произойдёт и с ним, нужен только повод, и благо – сейчас лето. Находись он в _таком_ состоянии весь сезон, президент продал бы его ещё в зимнее трансферное окно. Да, испанец никогда не ценил тех игроков, что защищали цвета Реала. А именитые игроки всегда покидали клуб без почестей, не прощаясь с болельщиками, которым так полюбились. И Крис снова думает об Анчи. Уж слишком многое он сделал для клуба, и при этом оказался бесчестно уволенным. Да, пусть в этом году мадридисты и не смогли завоевать ни одного трофея, это никак не умаляет мастерства итальянского специалиста, а после того, как Флорентино объявил, что завтра, третьего июня, на Сантьяго Бернабеу будет представлен новый главный тренер, Крис только насмешливо подумал – и он не продержится у руля долго. Эта участь постигает абсолютно каждого, кто берёт в свои руки бразды правления.

Рафаэль Бенитес.

Человек хоть и статный, но весь его облик чуть ли не кричит о враждебности и едкости. Крысиные глазки и слащавая улыбка, от которой холодок пробегает по спине. Крис знает – с такими людьми он не в состоянии найти общий язык. Не терпит холериков, коим был испанец, ведь сам Криштиану по большей части меланхоличен, а эта черта характера наблюдалась и у Карло, отчего понимать его было одно удовольствие.

После чего встаёт вопрос: сможет ли новоиспечённый руководитель найти общий язык со всеми мадридистами так же просто, как это делал Анчелотти? И почему-то Крис думает, что нет. Особенно с игроками, которые имеют своё собственное мнение, которые не боятся говорить. Да, Роналду один из таких, но даже он не так рьяно выказывает свои недовольства и согласия, как это делает Серхио. И всегда делал. И сейчас, когда у защитника всё не так гладко с продлением контракта, когда он мечется, когда не перестаёт тихо ненавидеть португальца, становится его даже жаль. Криштиану и не заметил, как по собственной дурости лишился настоящего друга. Или он только казался таковым, а как на пути их отношений появились препятствия, решил сдаться? Вингер не знает, что происходит в семье Рамоса, не знает, что происходит в его жизни кроме того, что он терпеть не может нападающего, терпеть не может Хамеса, и ещё больше не выносит президента. 

Иногда Роналду кажется, что именно он подтолкнул испанца к тому, чтобы тот упёрся рогом в свои требования насчёт контракта, не собираясь идти на компромиссы. Наверное, в порыве ещё кипящих чувств хочет подтолкнуть Переса к тому, чтобы тот продал его. Чтобы уход из Мадрида менее болезненно резанул по уже имеющимся ранам. Криштиану знает – он не хочет, чтобы Серхио уходил. В каком-то смысле, уходил от него. Но ничего поделать не может: должно быть, своим затравленным подсознанием вновь боится быть отвергнутым. Как тогда, когда позвонил защитнику в порыве чувств, и всё, что услышал – это ледяной, безжизненный голос. Ненависть.

Так-то можно констатировать «От любви до ненависти один шаг»? Да. И Крис всю жизнь лелеял мысль, что не испытает _этого_ на себе.

Но и здесь не только он виноват во всех грехах. Хамеса вообще ничего не заботит. Он делает только то, что хочет сам. Едва ли граммом больше. Даже в том проклятом сне: глаза Криштиану были белыми, такими, как форма Реала. А Лео? Крис не обратил внимания, но готов поспорить – тёмно-фиолетовые, такие, как если смешать насыщенный алый и грязно-синий. Родригес принадлежит Мадриду, но не его сердце. Поэтому-то _они_ были жёлтыми, такими, как форма сборной Колумбии, мол, парень _принадлежит_ только родине. 

Это очередная шутка воображения. Которое пытается подавить все _обыкновенные_ мысли Роналду, старательно всплывающие в его измученном мозгу.

Но и полузащитник является только частью общего вопроса, и самое обширное место занимают душевные терзания, крутящиеся вокруг Лео. Криштиану не имеет ни малейшего представления, что на данный момент происходит в семье аргентинца. И, к счастью, сейчас он уже почти не жалеет о злосчастном сообщении, отправленном ранее. Когда-нибудь мужчина найдёт в себе силы, позвонит каталонцу, попросит о встрече, чтобы всё можно было обсудить. В спокойной обстановке, а не как тогда, в горах, и не как на дне рождения, когда оба были на взводе, когда решительно покидали то заведение, бросая ошарашенным горничным несколько купюр, ведь не трудно было догадаться – они всё слышали. Сейчас Крис думает об этом с улыбкой, ведь то «спалили» не сравнится с тем, у которого берёт своё начало история о гадкой фотографии. 

С ней вингер ещё повозится, он уверен, да только ко всему прочему Криш до сих пор живёт у сестры, отменившей приличное количество концертов. И мать по-прежнему в больнице.

Так много _всего_ , что хочется орать.

От одиночества и бессилия. 

Лениво поднимает руку, тянется за телефоном – давно за полдень, время близится к обеду, а он ещё даже с кровати не вставал. Тянется, чувствует, как ногу трогает лёгкая судорога, заставляющая поморщиться. Обычное явление в конце сезона – старая травма просыпается ото сна, ведь во время тренировок приходится забывать о боли, просто не обращать на неё внимания, а сейчас, когда мужчина, наконец, может расслабиться, то все физические расстройства нехило дают о себе знать. Поднимается с кровати, чувствуя, как мышцы размякают и уходит неприятное ощущение. Постель решает не заправлять. Спускается вниз. Умывается, старательно не поднимая взгляд – если он увидит собственное взлохмаченное отражение, то, скорее всего, упадёт в обморок – ещё никогда в жизни ему не было так плохо.

Есть не хочется совсем, но Криштиану умудряется залпом выпить стакан яблочного сока. Жидкость холодком стекает по горлу и плюхается в пустой желудок, который жалобно начинает урчать, стараясь заглушить шум крови в ушах.

Поднимается в гардеробную, на ходу приглаживая волосы и едва ли не спотыкаясь от дрожи в коленях. Сегодня настал тот день, когда можно будет вздохнуть с облегчением или провалиться окончательно. Стягивает с вешалки чёрную рубашку и, когда застёгивает последнюю пуговицу, понимает, что в ней выглядит ещё бледнее, и только чуть подзагоревшее лицо скрашивает эту убийственную картину. С тоской глядит на сейф – если на протяжении всего года он чуть ли не каждый день ездил на разных машинах, то после того, как отвёз мать и Криша в аэропорт, не расставался с _Кайеном_ , а в последнее время и в гараж перестал ставить.

Да, этого дня он боялся и ждал одновременно, ведь шумиха нарастала, на конференциях (которые он, к счастью, пропускал, придерживаясь своего обещания) задавали вопросы. Много вопросов. И всякий раз история повторялась – журналисты никак не могли успокоиться, копая глубже и глубже в личную жизнь португальца, припоминая буквально все неприятности, происходящие на протяжении всей его жизни, в большей степени как футболиста. Они будто назло говорили об Ирине и о своих догадках, _почему_ она его бросила. Почему оставила в тот день, когда он завоевал третий Золотой Мяч, оставив даже Месси далеко позади. Да, Лео тогда расстроился, но определённо был рад победе друга, а не этого чёртового Нойера, у которого, благо, и шансов не было стать первым. 

Но, кажется, Лионель всегда будет на шаг впереди. Даже на два. И сейчас, имея уже четыре награды, он возьмёт пятую. Два кубка в кармане, четыре дня до финала Лиги Чемпионов, и второй по количеству забитых голов, что в Испании, что в Европе. А если он покажет себя так же хорошо и на Кубке Америки, то все сто процентов голосов будут отданы в пользу аргентинца. И думать нечего. Почему-то спустя всё то, что прошёл, мужчина чувствует себя гаденько. Совсем. Он ни в коем случае не желает ничего плохого каталонцу, но после того, что тот учудил, до сих пор остаётся неприятное послевкусие.

Там будут все – основной костяк Реала, и Серхио, конечно же, в него входит. Когда-то очень давно, десять лет назад он перешёл в Мадрид, и теперь он принадлежит ему, но есть вещи... которые могут всё изменить.

Ведёт машину по знакомым, свободным от транспорта дорогам, но не на Сантьяго. Всё случится на тренировочной базе, ведь сейчас стадион находится в стадии подготовки к завтрашней презентации. Точнее, к тому моменту, когда весь мир узнает имя нового главного тренера, только вот ходит уж слишком много слухов и пересудов, поэтому эта новость не будет такой уж неожиданной. 

Да, много воды утекло с тех пор, как Криштиану понадеялся на то, что у него с Серхио всё получится. Но, как оказалось, он один из тех людей, что всегда бросали португальца. И вот, они дружили шесть лет, но даже после того, как Рамос сделал свой выбор, Крис должен был понять его. Ведь семья важнее, он и сам так считает. Но не смог. Не смог простить. И ему тогда почудилось – испанец принял своё решение без мучений, так просто, и только теперь вингер осознал, насколько был не прав. Эта боль в глазах защитника, граничащая с тем, что называют самой чёрной ненавистью, отчего можно подумать, что мужчина никогда не простит Роналду того, что увидел на трибунах. После чего сложно поверить в то, что Серхио действительно решит остаться в клубе. Плюнет на свою затею с десятью миллионами евро и пойдёт на соглашение.

Он заезжает на парковку, останавливает машину и выбирается наружу. Столбик термометра давным-давно перевалил за тридцать, но Криштиану не чувствует жары. А от мысли, что ему предстоит диалог с прессой, и вовсе вгоняет в озноб. С одной стороны, люди могут подумать – эка невидаль, много проблем; ведь каждый попадал в подобную ситуацию. И Крис согласится, вот только он не был похож на то самое большинство – на него смотрели, его ненавидели и им восхищались, поэтому все ошибки добавляют особого перца. Топает по извилистым коридорам, поглядывая на наручные часы. Радуется, что сейчас он прибыл на место как раз к назначенному времени, а не на час раньше, как делал это прежде. Всегда. И это отхождение от нормы сейчас устраивает мужчину, да настолько, что он готов оставить собственные принципы и быть таким, как все.

Чем быстрее он приближается, тем отчётливее становятся голоса, доносящиеся из зала переговоров – самого большого из всех имеющихся здесь, ведь Перес пообещал, что пригласит достаточно народу. Он знал, что большинство вопросов, касающихся Криштиану, будут крутиться вокруг одного – вокруг фотографии; и в этот раз президента посетило снисхождение: «Чем больше репортёров услышат, как ты самолично опровергаешь слухи, тем быстрее затихнет шумиха», но, как считает португалец, лучше бы он провалился сквозь землю, чем высидел несколько десятков минут, оправдываясь перед наглыми, лезущими в чужую жизнь людьми.

На него бросают кривые взгляды, но пока, будто бы сговорившись, не намекают на злополучную фотографию. «Каковы Ваши впечатления от прошедшего сезона?»; «Как Вы отнеслись к увольнению Анчелотти?»; «На какие награды Реал рассчитывает в следующем году?» – и всё это приправлено доброй порцией многозначительных замечаний. А затем, так плавно, и в то же время – безбожно резко переходят к трансферным слухам. Чуть ли не давят, расспрашивая о возможном приходе Бенитеса, о Де Хеа – и хотя о вратаре разговоры ещё только начинаются, но журналисты и тут успели накопать интересный материал, мол, не станет ли молодой талант заменой великому Касильясу, на что Криштиану хочется показать средний палец и послать этих проныр в задницу. Но он молчит, будучи уверенным в том, что Икер не покинет клуб, пока не поймёт, что _его_ время пришло. По крайней мере, португалец надеется на это.

И вот они добираются до Серхио, который, сидя чуть поодаль, напускает на себя непринуждённость, смотрит только вперёд. Голос тяжёлый, уверенный, и, кажется, никто не решается ему перечить или продолжать вести диалог. Он настойчив и резок, не такой, как обычно, говорит так, что волосы на затылке встают дыбом, и кажется, что резко набегает темнота, сгущается, клубится, а когда дело доходит до того самого кадра, защитник и вовсе готов взорваться.

– Конечно, это неправда, – сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Я уверен – простая шутка недоброжелателей.

– А что Вы скажете про номер машины? – по комнате разносится писклявый голосок худосочной репортёрши в квадратных очках.

Крис не собирался встревать в нарисовавшийся разговор, но этот вопрос обращён именно к нему. Рамос оборачивается – в его глазах сухая жалость, будто вингер для него самый настоящий неудачник, доходяга, которую бы стоило проучить, но положение дел и статус не позволяют. Испанец понимает, что нападающий, который толком не может сфокусировать взгляд, не выдавит ничего путного. 

– Поддельный. Это не проблема, – да, они цепляются за идею, что «лица» Реала – геи, и все вполне грамотные оправдания никак не могут осесть в их затёртых до дыр мозгах. Затёртых сплетнями и слухами, в которые нормальный человек верить не станет.

Остаток конференции проходит как в тумане. Тут отвечают и Икер, и сам Перес, а Пепе, который всегда отличался молчаливостью на подобных мероприятиях, сейчас говорит больше, чем Криштиану. И, похоже, пришедшие никак не ожидали подобного поведения от последнего. И вот, когда Бекки вновь отбивается от очередного надоедливого журналиста, вытягивающего информацию о дальнейшем пребывании Икера в клубе, в то время как сам «виновник» делает вид, что не слышит этой словесной перепалки, Криштиану осознаёт – это последний день в Вальдебебас, в крайнем случае один из, а потом отпуск... Теперь уже и не такой долгожданный. Да, острые границы истории с фотографией чуть сгладились, но всё ли так просто? Этот кадр ему ещё аукнется – нужен только подходящий случай. Сейчас он почти рад тому, что сможет отдохнуть, сможет отпустить себя, поверить в то, что всё _это_ было только жизненным препятствием, приготовленным Судьбой. И вскоре, когда ситуация наладится, и Серхио смягчится, станет более податливым, пойдёт на разговор, перестанет отвергать Криштиану. А вингер терпеть себя не может за то, что повёлся с Хамесом, ведь это разрушило то хрупкое, что оставалось между ним и защитником. 

Конференция заканчивается через пару часов после начала, но никто не торопится расходится. И только Крис поднимается со своего места, натужно улыбается в камеру и скрывается за дверью, пропуская мимо ушей просьбы об автографе. Будто издеваются – сначала пытаются унизить, выставить полным идиотом, а потом, как ни в чем не бывало, ведут себя словно остервенелые, жадные до своих кумиров фанаты. Роналду понимает – с каждым днём его жизнь становится всё более и более сумбурной. Понимает, что послезавтра вновь сядет на самолёт и отправится в Лиссабон, а там проведёт столько времени, сколько нужно. Приглядывая за матерью, проводя время с семьёй. А вскоре попытается поговорить с Лео. Попытается поддержать его хотя бы после финала... Ведь он ведёт себя как ребёнок, играя в дурацкую молчанку, и видно, что даже аргентинец отчаялся, или же он просто не хочет давить? Хочет дать вингеру время?

Оно ему нужно. Очень много. Чтобы привести в порядок не только мысли, но и здоровье, которое его подвело. Нет, не во время игр, а сейчас, когда нужно быть в форме, чтобы выдерживать всё то, что навалилось. Ведь даже в заключительном матче мужчина не смог справиться с головокружением и недосыпом, отчего пришлось терпеть эту чёртову замену и Эдегора. Да, пожалуй, в отпуске есть множество несомненных плюсов, и один из таких – не видеть противных сердцу людей. Целый месяц.

Идёт по коридору, прослеживая взглядом таблички на редких дверях – медицинский отсек. После травмы Криштиану проводил здесь большую часть тренировочных будней. Разрабатывал ногу по специальным методикам, находясь под пристальным наблюдением врачей. И тогда казалось, что к нему уж слишком трепетно относятся. Он тогда мучился, очень много, и поддержки хватало настолько, что он сам нередко оказывал её. Уже не помнит ни дня, ни месяца, но в голове отчётливо видится:

_Он поправляет кепку и, чуть прихрамывая, выходит на поле. Барселона проиграла. А Лео выглядит настолько расстроенным, что, кажется, погибнет прямо на месте, просто закроет глаза – и его нет. Тогда Криштиану посылает к чёрту это мнимое соперничество и топает прямиком к нему, схватившемуся за голову. Приобнимает за плечи, на языке вертится какая-то безобидная шутка, но аргентинец так измученно смотрит на мужчину, что все слова разом испаряются. И кто говорил, что португалец, проиграв, драматизирует больше всех?_

_– Победы придут, – говорит и действительно в это верит, на что Лионель только кивает и отстраняется, ясно давая понять: кругом люди, и их дружба – разряд фантастики._

_Пусть так и остаётся._

Еле переставляет ноги, раздражённо подумывая о том, что местные врачи вообще ни на что не годятся. «Тебе нужен отдых. Выспись, и всё пройдёт. Обычное переутомление», – говорили они, вот только все эти советы ничем ему не упёрлись.

– Крис, подожди, – слышит за спиной голос и оборачивается. Пепе.

– А? – звучит это немного потерянно, а, возможно, и вовсе не к месту, отчего защитник хмурится.

– Что за фотография? О чём говорили эти заморыши? – складывает руки на груди, будто ведёт допрос, но не настойчивый, а дружеский такой, будто боится, что ещё немного, и Криштиану развалится на мелкие кусочки.

– Ай, – отмахивается, прикрывая рот рукой и зевая, – ничего особенного, – даёт понять, что не в настроении разговаривать на эту тему, отчего становится так противно: он опять отвергает товарища, который никогда не бросал его, никогда не оставлял. И за ним, за подобным другом, Крис действительно чувствует себя как за каменной стеной, но пересилить себя не может.

– Отдохни, дружище, – кивает мужчина, а потом разворачивается и уходит.

Роналду снова чувствует себя безликим уродцем – мечется, сам не зная, чего хочет, и всё это выливается в очередную порцию терзаний. Он ничтожество. Потерянное и убитое, с которым можно делать всё, что заблагорассудится, и он не станет сопротивляться. Проходит буквально несколько секунд, и когда кажется, что Крис остался наедине с самим собой, появляется _он_. Останавливается посреди коридора, а потом делает несколько шагов навстречу и приваливается к стене. Всё в парне как прежде – бледность, тёмные круги под глазами, непреклонный взгляд и тьма. Она, будто вторая кожа, овивает его, цепляется за него, не отпускает. 

– Как прошла конференция? – голос спокойный, но холодный, отчего сразу вспоминается сон – в нём Хамес сам на себя был не похож.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – прокашливается и топает дальше, проходя мимо колумбийца. Тот прищуривается и направляется следом.

– Вещи забирал, – с толикой сарказма. – Ты ответишь на вопрос? – настойчив, но для Криса подобное поведение уже не секрет.

– Нет, – а в следующую секунду слышит, как шаги ускоряются, и вот он уже прижат к стене. Почти. Поганец не забывает о видеонаблюдении. 

– Хочу поговорить, но... в менее людном месте, – хищная ухмылка. И полузащитник знает, что, вопреки усталости, вопреки всему, что происходит вокруг, Криштиану согласится. Не ради физического удовлетворения, ради морального. Тогда он сможет забыться – никаких Лео и Серхио, никаких трансферов и новых тренеров, никакой фотографии и новой волны слухов.

Кивает, а затем, оглядевшись по сторонам, возвращается к первому же кабинету. В обеденное время они всегда открыты. Для уборщиков. А сейчас, когда на базе ни души, вообще незачем запирать на замок. Комната оказывается не совсем обычная, и когда Крис останавливает взгляд на массажном столе, то ухмыляется. Родригес не упустит шанса сыграть с ним в ролевую, только действия выйдут односторонними, ведь сейчас Роналду не способен на всякого рода изощрённости. Да что греха таить, он вообще ни на что не способен – даже дышит с трудом, и только остатки силы воли позволяют ему держаться на ногах. Щёлкает замок, и теперь они одни. Молчаливые. Такие, как и всегда, когда находятся наедине, а то, что было до поездки в Турин – смехотворная театральщина.

Колумбиец не тот, за кого себя выдаёт, это ясно, но ещё есть и другое – он совершенно бессердечен. В эту минуту, и когда притащил шлюху в дом вингера, и когда трахал его на мокром полу в ванной комнате, и в самолёте, строя из себя самого чуткого и заботливого человека. Именно такого, в каком Криштиану и нуждается.

Его ладони кажутся обжигающе горячими. Парень толкает нападающего к стене, опуская руки тому на плечи. Роналду едва ли не пошатывается, цепляясь за запястья колумбийца, такие широкие и массивные, что собственные кажутся ломкими прутиками. Ещё немного, и он точно сломается, только теперь уже не душевно, а физически. Он приехал сюда в надежде покончить со всем раз и навсегда, чтобы проблемы этого сезона в нём и остались. Хотел мирно уехать домой, но не вышло. Колумбиец, будто бы его что-то притягивало к нападающему, тоже был здесь. Говорил, что забирал вещи. Или же скрывал тот факт, что просто хотел _увидеть_ вингера, ведь конференция ни для кого не была секретом.

Хамес как-то даже непривычно медленно отводит руки Роналду в сторону. Вингер кажется напуганным, часто дышит и просто пялится на Родригеса, который натягивает на лицо лучезарную улыбку, но даже она граничит с чем-то мерзким и неприятным. Должно быть, то впечатление, которое произвёл на Криштиану полузащитник, уже ничто не изменит. Пробегает пальцами по напряжённым плечами, хватается за ворот чёрной, липнущей к телу рубашки. Холодная испарина выступает на спине, на лбу, на голове, и вот вингер готов свалиться в обморок, но он не позволяет себе сдаться. Он держится, когда Родригес медленно расстёгивает верхнюю пуговицу, неотрывно смотря мужчине в глаза, а затем вторую и третью. Крис порывается сделать это быстрее – сорвать с себя одежду, развернуться лицом к стене и позволить колумбийцу трахнуть себя, но тот, видимо, затеял нечто иное. 

И вот, когда рубашка полностью расстёгнута и буквально мешком висит на чуть заострившихся плечах, португалец постепенно начинает входить во вкус, ответно пожирая полузащитника горящим голодным взглядом. Нет. Не таким, как у того. Чем-то отдалённо напоминающим, и это родство, должно быть, сложно заметить невооружённым глазом. Хамес кладет ладонь на грудь Криса, старательно не задевая соски, и тот непроизвольно выдыхает – она такая тёплая, по сравнению с ним, продрогшим до мозга костей. Но этот жест не признак нежности, даже не её подобие: парень просто вжимает вингера в твёрдую поверхность, будто боясь, что, не стой он так плотно, рухнет на пол. Только последнее мало заботит колумбийца. Он на секунду подаётся вперед, заглядывая в лицо португальца, немного хмурое и озадаченное, но требовательное, просящее. 

Касается его губ одним-единственным поцелуем. Жёстким, буквально вминаясь в Криштиану, который, в свою очередь, отвечает, даже охотно. Сталкиваются зубами, и от неприятного скрежета бегут мурашки. Хамес кусается, оттягивает нежную покрасневшую кожу, покрывающую припухшую чувствительную плоть, едва ли не до крови. Он добивается только одного – хочет, чтобы Крис кричал, как тогда в спальне, хочет, чтобы кричал не от боли и наслаждения, а от безысходности, которая помогает Родригесу чувствовать себя иначе – менее сухим и застоявшимся. Она помогает ему дышать. И мало кто может встретить людей, подобных дьяволу, живущих за счёт эмоций других, менее стойких, поддающихся на любые провокации, соглашающихся на любые предложения. Они живут благодаря таким, как Роналду – доверчивым и убитым.

Толкается языком в тёплый рот, и португалец только мычит, резко откидывается назад, ударяется затылком о стену, чуть ли не щёлкая зубами от резкой боли. Полузащитник бы ему за подобное спасибо не сказал, и хотя в их сексе нежности было мало, отчётливой грубостью они не увлекались, правда, лишь за некоторыми исключениями. Криштиану чувствует, как Хамес вжимается промежностью в его бедро, демонстрируя серьёзность своих намерений. Как разрывает поцелуй, проводя губами по скуле, щеке, шее, так мягко, что Крис неохотно вздрагивает, зная, что за этим действием последует другое... И вот, колумбиец прихватывает зубами тонкую кожу – так сильно, что появляются белые отпечатки, обрамлённые алым от прилившей крови ореолом. Точно появится синяк, достаточно большой и заметный. Который придётся прятать. Так-то Родригес поступает с теми, кто попадает в радиус его влияния? Будто желает, чтобы эти жертвы сражались, чтобы не поддавались ему, но, видимо, парень слишком настойчив и слишком своеобразен, чтобы люди правильно интерпретировали его желания. 

Целует подбородок и вновь губы, когда сдёргивает рубашку и грубо отшвыривает её куда-то в сторону. Пальцы Хамеса блуждают по телу португальца, с силой проводят по рёбрам, будто просчитывая кости, спускаются на бока, сминая кожу, в момент ставшую слишком чувствительной, отчего Криштиану болезненно охает, отворачивая голову и разрывая поцелуй. Полузащитник устало вздыхает, его прикосновения становятся мягче, и вот он приподнимает руку, берётся за подбородок и тянет обратно, заставляя Криса развернуться – его взгляд затуманен, будто он окончательно запутался. Будто не понимает, что делает, и когда Родригес касается его, с толикой нежности, которая может показаться игрой воображения, резко выдыхает, притягивая к себе колумбийца. Ещё ближе. До тех пор, пока не станут одним целым, чтобы парень, наконец, прочувствовал ту боль, которую ощущал Криштиану, находясь рядом с ним. Назло себе. 

А потом он отстраняется, отступает на шаг, но одна ладонь всё ещё покоится на груди португальца, удерживая его у стены. Роналду смотрит парню прямо в глаза. По крайней мере, старается это делать и удивляется: он с Серхио никогда не переходил границы, осторожничая, опасаясь того, что кто-то может их увидеть. Так и случилось, вот только совсем нелепо. И теперь вингер мучается, замаливая старые грехи, а на те, что он совершает сейчас, Бог, кажется, просто закрывает глаза. И в какой-то степени Крис был бы рад, если бы _эта_ история тоже всплыла на поверхность. Тогда он точно сдастся, перестанет бороться за собственное счастье, ведь потеряет всё. Разом. 

Прикрывает глаза, когда Хамес опускается перед ним на колени, и делает это даже с какой-то гордостью, будто то, что происходит, совсем не смущает его, будто при своём характере считает это нормой. Нападающий чувствует, как пальцы колумбийца останавливаются на единственной пуговице, как расстёгивают её, дёргают за бегунок молнии. Криштиану снова вздрагивает, чуть выгибая спину и непроизвольно приоткрывая рот. Усталость, граничащая с наслаждением, не убивает его окончательно, скорее, заставляет держаться на ногах. Он размыкает ресницы, опускает взгляд, едва различая за мутной пеленой горящие похотью глаза полузащитника. Удивляется – его лицо всё так же бледно, не краснеет от возбуждения, будто даже кровь у Родригеса ледяная. Такая же, как и душа.

– Você quer que eu pare*? – в отличие от выражения лица, голос его не так спокоен. Глуховатый, напряжённый, отчего воздух будто бы электризуется. Многое в колумбийце раздражает вингера, и больше всего отвращение чувствуется, когда полузащитник начинает говорить по-португальски.

– Não**, – выдыхает он, подумывая о том, что пожалеет об этом, но Хамес слишком хорошо умеет манипулировать людьми, и отказать ему стоит большого труда, а в том состоянии, в котором находится нападающий, это за гранью возможного.

– Você quer continuar***?

– Sim****, – протяжно мычит португалец, когда Родригес медленно стаскивает с него штаны. Да самых лодыжек, а потом чуть дёргает, заставляя переступить. Сам он остаётся в одежде и пока, похоже, раздеваться не собирается, но это никак не мешает ему доводить Криса до безумства – когда он уже сам вжимается в стену, отстраняясь от дразнящих прикосновений полузащитника и желая их одновременно.

Колумбиец наклоняется вперёд, опуская ладони на сильные, поблёскивающие золотым загаром бёдра, заставляя податься навстречу, и прихватывает зубами тонкую ткань нижнего белья. С губ Роналду срывается один полузадушенный стон, чем-то похожий на разочарование, но желание берёт верх над мужчиной, и он запускает пальцы в тёмные волосы полузащитника, сжимает в кулаке, тянет, будто хочет вырвать с корнем. А когда Хамес медленно проводит губами по напряжённой плоти, цепляясь за резинку трусов и снимая их, всё ещё удерживая Криштиану на месте, португалец непроизвольно опускает руки, царапая коротко остриженными ногтями стену. Родригес снова отстраняется, и Крис, почувствовав, что теперь он абсолютно обнажён, переминается с ноги на ногу, отпихивая изумрудно-зелёные боксёры в сторону. 

Родригес, не медля, обхватывает ртом член португальца, и вингер в который раз облегчённо прикрывает глаза, радуясь тому, что окно плотно закрывают светлые жалюзи, а кабинет полностью свободен от камер видеонаблюдения, и это кажется немного непривычным, ведь случалось так, что после тренировок мадридисты не разбегались по домам. Они оба оставались здесь, дожидались, пока Вальдебебас более-менее опустеет, и тогда, найдя укромное местечко, трахались. Да, именно так, ведь те пару десятков минут, пока Хамес удовлетворял своё эго, а Криштиану – эмоциональные потребности, никак нельзя было назвать занятием любовью.

Сжимает головку губами, и Криштиану чувствует, как плоть твердеет под влажными прикосновениями колумбийца. Парень толкается вперёд, беря почти на всю длину, останавливается, а потом с пошловатым причмокиванием выпускает член изо рта, обхватывая его ладонью у основания и начиная медленно надрачивать, пробегая языком по надувшимся венам и слизывая выступившую смазку. Родригес на мгновение отстраняется, в упор смотря на вингера и демонстративно смакуя полупрозрачную жидкость на вкус. Кажется, Крис вник во все тонкости секса с колумбийцем, и сейчас, не отводя от него затуманенного взгляда, приподнимает левую ногу и ставит её на плечо парня, буквально придавливая того к полу. Теперь _он_ удерживает полузащитника на месте, подаётся бёдрами вперёд, заставляя Хамеса вновь обхватить член губами.

Теперь его движения уже не такие медленные и дразнящие – он завёлся, вбирая возбуждённую плоть на всю длину и едва ли не упираясь носом в гладко выбритый лобок португальца. Криштиану невольно постанывает, ощущая, как теперь тьма колумбийца забирается и в его душу, отчего всё происходящее кажется естественным и не вызывает смущения. Хочется только большего, хочется чувствовать, как Родригес заглатывает его член снова и снова, хочется видеть. Как парень стоит на коленях. Перед ним.

– Eu amo quando você me chupar*****, – если бы Крис сказал нечто подобное Серхио, то выставил бы себя настоящим идиотом, и хотя испанец сам никогда не скупился на грязные словечки, в _их_ отношениях они были большой редкостью.

Колумбиец тихо отстраняется, на его губах играет какая-то зловещая улыбка. Облизывается, подбирая языком стекающую из уголка рта смазку. Затем подносит руку к лицу и, смачно причмокнув, плюёт на палец. Медленно оглаживает бедро португальца, подбираясь к сжатому отверстию. Криштиану закидывает голову назад, нога обессилено соскальзывает с плеча, и даже шершавая ткань футболки не удерживает её. Еле держится прямо, съезжает по стене, но Хамес возмущённо отнимает руку, обхватывая сильную голень и требовательно обвивая вокруг своей шеи, прижимаясь к Роналду ещё ближе; а когда понимает, что вингер нашёл равновесие, толкается внутрь одной фалангой, ощущая, как жар мгновенно обволакивает его.

С губ Криса срывается очередной стон, внизу живота, кажется, все нервы завязываются в тугой узел, посылая волны наслаждения вверх по спине, а через мгновение он понимает, что долго подобной пытки не выдержит. И Хамес, словно прочтя его мысли, начинает проталкивать палец ещё глубже. Он плавно проскальзывает внутрь, погружаясь на полную длину благодаря обильному количеству слюны, перемешавшейся со смазкой. Чуть прокручивает, выискивая простату, и когда кончик пальца задевает самую чувствительную точку, Криштиану готов кричать, но, к своему удивлению, не позволяет себе этого. Сейчас. На лице Родригеса появляется признак недовольства, и вот его рот вновь обхватывает, должно быть, окаменевший член португальца. Бёдра мужчины непроизвольно дёргаются в попытке протолкнуть стоящую колом плоть глубже в горло полузащитника и одновременно насадиться на пальцы, постепенно растягивающие сжимающиеся мышцы. 

В голове пробегает сладкая мысль – ещё немного, и он почувствует наслаждение, его вершину, и это будет не только физическое удовлетворение, но и моральное. Хамес резко выдёргивает палец, и Крис задерживает дыхание, кусая щеку, а потом вновь расслабляясь, опуская горящий требовательный взгляд на полузащитника, который начинает медленно облизывать ладонь, прослеживая языком влажные блестящие от смазки фаланги. Криштиану не старается подавить похотливую ухмылочку, и только больше напрягает мышцы, сдавливая шею колумбийца в попытке притянуть его ближе. 

Родригес как-то игриво клацает зубами, в опасной близости от покрасневшей головки, приставляя уже два пальца к едва ли растянутому входу, и резко проталкивает их вперёд. Вингер выгибается в спине, теперь уже расстраиваясь из-за того, что все его движения ограничивает стена. Снова стукается затылком, шипит; в то время как полузащитник продолжает настойчиво двигать рукой. Его губы снова смыкаются на члене, обволакивая его влажным теплом, а некогда свободная рука сжимает в кулаке мошонку, перекатывая яички и попутно стимулируя простату.

Тогда Крис уже не может терпеть, и когда кончает, то Хамес чуть приоткрывает рот, демонстрируя белёсую субстанцию, стекающую по дальней стенке горла. Немного небрежно стряхивает с себя ногу вингера и поднимается. Кажется, не дышит, удерживая семя во рту. Наскоро стягивает футболку и теперь уже обнажённой кожей прижимается к телу португальца, обвивая пальцы вокруг его запястий и вытягивая руки над головой, точно так же, как это сделал вингер пару дней назад. Криштиану приподнимает брови, дожидаясь продолжения, и тогда Родригес подаётся вперёд, прижимаясь своими губами к губам португальца, который охотно отвечает на поцелуй; и теперь колумбиец проталкивает на языке густую субстанцию в рот нападающего. Мужчина мычит, проглатывая, а затем отстраняется. 

Руки и колени дрожат после оргазма, но Роналду не сдаётся, судорожно расстёгивая ширинку на джинсах колумбийца, и тот не старается помочь, упираясь ладонями в стену по обе стороны от лица Криса. Португалец не знает, на что идёт, потому что ему никогда не нравилось продолжать заниматься сексом после того, как кончил, ведь если обойтись без передышки, то это не принесёт ничего хорошего – только неприятные болезненные ощущения, которые сопровождают бесполезные попытки члена прийти в возбуждённое состояние. Но сейчас чувствует, что плоть вновь подрагивает, а яйца начинают звенеть только при одном виде обнажённого колумбийца, кожа которого соблазнительно поблёскивает от пота. Им никто не помешает. Сюда никто не придёт. Да и, возможно, это последний раз, когда Криштиану видит полузащитника в _таком_ состоянии, а потом отпуск и следующий сезон. Который он хотел начать с чистого листа. Забыть о чёртовых фотографиях и обидах. Хотел прийти к согласию с самим собой и окружающими.

Криштиану, не дожидаясь какой-либо команды, разворачивается к Родригесу спиной, и тот, пошуршав одеждой, приспускает джинсы, высвобождая изнывающий по свободе член. Опускает ладони на упругие ягодицы, чуть раздвигает и тут же упирается головкой в сжимающееся в предвкушении отверстие. Крис срывается на громкий протяжный стон, чувствуя лёгкий укол боли, и Хамес как-то учтиво плюёт на ладонь, растирает по всей длине, перемешивая с выступившей на головке смазкой, и только потом чуть подаётся бёдрами вперёд, проталкиваясь внутрь на несколько миллиметров. Да, кажется, с колумбийцем принцип «Не трахаться без резинки» утратил своё былое значение.

Останавливается, а потом начинает покачивать бёдрами, и постепенно, через пару минут, он входит на всю длину, окончательно растягивая Криштиану. Тут приоткрывает рот в немом уже крике. Упирается лбом в стену, шаря рукой где-то позади себя, и когда нащупывает задницу колумбийца, притискивает его ещё ближе, отчего тот улыбается в спину нападающего и делает резкий толчок. Крис резко выдыхает, стискивая зубы и ненароком прикусывая язык. Медный привкус заполняет рот. 

Движения Хамеса резкие и прерывистые, он буквально вбивается в португальца, что сопровождается громкими смачными хлопками – плоть о плоть. Неприятная боль медленно отступает, а затем, когда Родригес меняет угол толчков и головка члена упирается в простату, вовсе отступает, оставляя место только новой порции наслаждения. И сейчас, когда в голове начинают зарождаться тёмные желания, такие, о которых Криштиану раньше и подумать не мог, хочет, чтобы полузащитник кончил в него, хочет, чтобы густая тёплая жидкость медленно стекала по бёдрам, а потом, спустя несколько минут, отдышавшись, колумбиец вновь трахал его и трахал, до тех пор, пока Крис не забудет обо всём на свете, до тех пор, пока не останется ничего, кроме единственной молчаливой просьбы: «Остановись». 

Роналду настойчиво подмахивает движениям Родригеса, и хотя мужчины почти одного роста, ноги португальца гораздо длиннее, отчего ему приходится наклоняться вперёд, оттопыривая зад и предоставляя Хамесу больший доступ. Парень опускает ладони на бёдра вингера, стискивает пальцы, и когда слышит, что дыхание Криштиану учащается, что его стоны превращаются в болезненные, а лицо нападающего принимает страдальческое выражение, и сам он буквально сжимается вокруг полузащитника, то колумбиец резко выходит, прикрывая глаза и стараясь отдышаться, выровнять пульс и оставить соблазнительные мысли о том, чтобы кончить прямо в Криса. Нападающий поворачивает голову, смахивая ладонью пот со лба, и устало улыбается. Но эта измождённость его устраивает, правда, он не уверен в том, что сможет добраться до дома. Опять. И уверен в том, что полузащитник откажется его подвозить, а если же после всего, что здесь произойдёт, вывалиться в коридор и, опираясь на стены, отправиться на поиски мадридистов... Это будет выглядеть просто смешно. Нет, сегодня он не сдастся. Сегодня заставит себя чувствовать сильным. 

– Желаешь себя помучить? – усмехается Крис, красноречиво глядя на стояк колумбийца.

– Somente de você******, – произносит это шёпотом, подмигивает, но этот его жест не кажется дружелюбным: скорее, многообещающим, в самом плохом смысле этого слова.

– Try*******, – Родригес прищуривается, а потом его губы растягиваются в недоброй усмешке. Он протягивает руку и, схватив португальца, дёргает его на себя, и тот безотказно поддаётся; даже не сопротивляясь, следует за Хамесом к массажному столу. Парень отпускает вингера и, сбросив болтающиеся джинсы, забирается, лениво оглаживая рукой кожаную обивку. Криштиану изучает колумбийца взглядом, всё ещё тяжело дыша и чувствуя, как внутри всё саднит, и эта ноющая тупая боль, будто просящая чего-то большего – низ живота снова скручивает от желания, и он, повинуясь охрипшему голосу подсознания, которое, кажется, наконец пришло к согласию с Роналду, кладёт ладонь на грудь полузащитника и мягко подталкивает, принуждая того лечь.

Взбирается верхом, усаживаясь на бёдра Родригеса и едва ли не вслух возмущаясь, мол, почему все массажные столы _такие_ узкие. Крис рассматривает парня критичным взглядом, изучающе пробегает пальцами по линии подбородка и, цокнув, ухмыляется:

– Ты страшный человек, – тянет слова, потираясь задницей о пах колумбийца, и тот смотрит на мужчину просто убийственно, мол, заранее предупреждает, чтобы Криштиану не слишком расходился. Но португалец уже не может остановиться, он распалён настолько, что, будучи окрылённым идеей провести в беспамятстве несколько часов, готов прийти к любому согласию с полузащитником, просто ради того, чтобы хотя бы мгновение не думать о внешнем мире. О том, что находится за этой дверью.

– Тебе не нравится, как я выгляжу? – он насмешливо фыркает, драматично закусывая губу и вновь опуская ладони на бока Криса, стискивая кожу, заставляя того наклониться, буквально лечь на парня. Заставляя заглянуть в глаза. Такие чистые, тёмные, в сравнении с затуманенным мутно-карим взглядом вингера.

– Мне не нравится то, что ты со мной делаешь, – Хамес выжидает, его лицо не выражает ничего, кроме появившейся задумчивости, а потом Крис чувствует, как сильные руки подтягивают его вперёд, как ещё больше разводят ягодицы, как ещё влажный палец проталкивается сквозь хорошо растянутое податливое отверстие.

– В этом плане? – он проталкивает фаланги глубже, насколько позволяет его положение, чуть прокручивает, едва ли сгибает, упираясь костяшками в горячие сжимающиеся мышцы.

– Хах, – Крис закатывает глаза, удивляясь какой-то мягкости колумбийца и старательно не обращая внимания на то, что он делает своими руками. Но эта заинтересованность в ответе всего лишь очередной повод, чтобы применить полученные знания в дальнейшем, чтобы знать, как надавить незаметно, но ощутимо... – Ты прекрасно знаешь, в каком. Перестань играть со мной, – и хотя голос звучит непринуждённо ровно, Криштиану слышит в нём только мольбу. Даже сейчас он отвлекается с трудом, а потом наклоняется, не отводя взгляда, прихватывает зубами нижнюю губу колумбийца и мычит ему в рот: – Если не хочешь оказаться поражённым, – Криштиану знает: как бы он этого не хотел, подобное точно не случится, ведь Хамес слишком организован, да и живёт, видимо, в согласии с самим собой, в то время как Крис барахтается в луже из собственного отчаяния и ошибок.

Мужчина откидывается назад, чувствует, как палец выскальзывает из него, и, ведомый личными демонами, привстаёт, и, пошатываясь, разворачивается, перекидывая ногу через торс полузащитника. Поёрзав, смещается назад – так, чтобы, наклоняясь, мог дотянуться губами до возбуждённого члена колумбийца.

– И после этого ты будешь считать меня грязным... – тянет колумбиец, многозначительно приподнимая бёдра навстречу вингеру.

– Сделаешь так, чтобы я кончил? – и пусть слова полузащитника прозвучали не как вопрос, а, скорее, констатация, то Криштиану не высказывает просьбу. Он требует. Впервые. 

Эта его личная революция, пусть и внутренняя, пусть не видимая никому, кроме, возможно, колумбийца, но он свои догадки, как всегда, держит при себе. Полузащитник ничего не отвечает, и когда губы нападающего смыкаются на его члене, плотно сжимая, Хамес закидывает голову назад, облегчённо выдыхая, но от усердных быстрых движений Криштиану с каждой секундой становится труднее удерживать приближение оргазма. Колумбиец разлепляет ресницы и ухмыляется, наблюдая за тем, как задница Криса соблазнительно покачивается перед его носом, отчего парень вновь поднимает руки, цепляясь за португальца, стараясь притянуть его ближе. Он отомстит, заставит спустить во второй раз, а затем трахнет, и будет вбиваться в него до тех пор, пока Роналду не получит третью разрядку.

Родригес по себе знает, насколько неприятно кончать несколько раз подряд: когда-то, будучи еще моложе, баловался подобным занятием с одноразовыми партнёрами – будь то парень или девушка. И сейчас он видит – вингер храбрится, но на его лице проскальзывают страдальческие выражения: когда нехотя трётся членом о тело колумбийца, да и пока полузащитник проталкивал в него палец... Да, это именно _то_ , что требовал от него нападающий, это именно то, чем его можно победить. Своего рода оружие. Мужчина боится боли, но не физической. И от того, что он трижды будет метаться в судорогах уже мнимого наслаждения, падёт не только из-за ноющих яиц и члена, а от понимания – Хамес довёл его до подобного состояния без труда. И стоит ему только поманить пальцем, как Криштиану окажется у его ног. Это забавляет и возбуждает одновременно, буквально привносит в корёжащую опустошённость, в его тьму какое-то подобие света. 

Крис пробегает языком по головке, обводит её круговыми движениями, легонько сжимая член колумбийца у самого основания, отчего становится просто невыносимо. Криштиану видит то, как Родригес мечется под ним, как старается отстраниться и, наоборот, толкается вперёд, пытаясь вогнать возбуждённую плоть в горло вингера до рвотных позывов. И именно в тот момент Роналду чувствует, как влажные губы целуют его раздвинутые ягодицы, как пальцы сжимают напряжённые бёдра... И вновь он проклинает этот чёртов массажный стол – слишком узкий и ненадёжный, когда так не хочется осторожничать. Когда хочется кричать. Но португалец только подавленно мычит, медленно посасывая член колумбийца, непроизвольно дёрнувшийся от голосовых вибраций, таких приятных и дразнящих, что полузащитник просто разрывается на части. Елозит на месте. Но не сдаётся.

Обводит языком сжатое, покрасневшее отверстие, а затем медленно проталкивает язык, буквально упираясь носом в тазовую кость, отчего Крис вскидывается, удерживая себя от того, чтобы окончательно не опуститься на лицо Родригеса, чтобы не насадиться на его _грязный_ рот... Криштиану нутром чувствует – колумбиец удовлетворён, именного этого он добивался. Вингер ощущает, как мышцы безвольно, просяще сжимаются, требуя чего-то посущественнее языка, такого властного и до боли умелого. Хамес чуть ли не насилует португальца, и тому ничего не остаётся, кроме как терпеть эту влажную пытку и вновь склониться над его пахом.

Колумбиец увлекается, приподнимает голову, стискивая бёдра нападающего, заставляя его стонать и метаться, заставляя забыть про доставление ласк... И уже просто кричать, бубнить что-то бессвязное, покрывая полузащитника трёхэтажными матами и прося ещё. Прося его не останавливаться. И буквально спустя пару минут парень награждается каким-то жалобным воплем, перетекающим в сдавленное рычание. Родригес чувствует, как тёплая вязкая субстанция растекается по его животу, и в голове проносится мысль: слишком мало Криштиану нужно для того, чтобы кончить. В то время как он сам сдерживается из последних сил, и только чудо поможет ему завершить начатое: каждый секс – своеобразная игра, и, как правило, парень всегда выходит из нее победителем.

Крис раскачивается из стороны в сторону, вяло цепляясь за колумбийца, что-то бормоча, истошно всхлипывая и хрипло дыша. Сейчас он податлив, как никогда, и рад этому. Сейчас он не думает ни о чём, кроме эмоционального удовлетворения и боли, разрывающей низ живота. А когда осознаёт, что Хамес собирается выжать из него всё, до последней капли, трахнув прямо здесь, на массажном столе, то вяло улыбается и выдаёт:

– Ты меня ненавидишь? – не уверен, что хочет услышать ответ, ведь знает его наперёд. Это очевидно:

– Mais do que pode imaginar********. 

Роналду слезает с колумбийца, наваливается на изножье стола и наблюдает за тем, как полузащитник довольно резво соскакивает следом. Да, ему определённо придётся выносить Криштиану чуть ли не на руках. Тащить на себе его безвольное тело. 

Хамес подходит к нему, опуская шершавую ладонь на плечо, достаточно мягко, но Крису кажется, что она весит не одну тонну. Португалец опускает взгляд, глядя на обмякший член и вздыхая от безысходности. Он больше не сможет. Никогда не мог. Считал и будет считать это своей маленькой слабостью, и подсознание начинает нашёптывать ему, насмехаться, мол, вингер уже стар для подобных марафонов, поэтому мужчина отмахивается от этой мысли. Пусть он обессилен, пусть внизу живота мышцы ноют и скручиваются, а задница начинает немного саднить... Сколько мадридисты провели здесь? Час? Полтора? Два? Кажется, целую вечность, приправленную бесконечным поединком. Немного своеобразным – великолепным в своём проявлении. 

Крис без слов склоняется над столом, налегает на него, будто заботясь о том, что, если ноги окончательно откажут, он не рухнет на пол. Член колумбийца болезненно красный, пульсирующий, а от этого желания, от чрезмерного возбуждения набухла даже мошонка, превращаясь в спутанный комок нервов. Дотронься – и парень кончит. Непроизвольно, и до неприличия обильно.

Криштиану подставляется – оттопыривает зад, разводит ноги пошире. Да пусть он хоть сдохнет, но не позволит себе наблюдать за тем, как колумбиец, довольствуясь победой, надрачивает себе, быстро работая рукой. И, видимо, в возникшей ситуации у обоих цель одна, только интерпретации её различные. Роналду чувствует, как влажная, истекающая смазкой головка касается анального отверстия, судорожно сжимающегося, и всё существо Криса буквально дрожит от мысли, что Хамес снова окажется в нём. Растягивая ещё больше. Теперь уже не доставляя былого удовольствия, а заставляя страдать. И колумбиец, будто по команде, толкается вперёд, входя на полную длину и не чувствуя внутреннего мышечного сопротивления. 

Крис окончательно обмякает, и полузащитник наваливается на него всем телом, сдерживая стоны, которые, кажется, шёпотом срываются с его губ, в то время как португалец вообще ни на что не способен. Он потерялся. В голове пустота, и только тогда, когда чувствует, что Хамес напрягается всем телом, незамедлительно выходя из вингера, когда чувствует, как белёсая жидкость вновь стекает по бёдрам, когда кажется такой холодной в сравнении с разгорячённым, влажным от испарины телом... отпускает себя, закрывает глаза и отпускает. Сейчас он свободен так, как никогда, свободен от самого себя, свободен от проблем и корёжащих даже металл мыслей, свободен от всего.

***

Они вернулись с Бернабеу вместе. К нему домой, и Криштиану не находит себе объяснения – почему так произошло. Сегодня они встретились с Бенитесом, сегодня он был представлен в качестве главного тренера, и пока неумолимые журналисты забрасывали и его, и игроков многочисленными вопросами, Крис, наконец-то, смог почувствовать спокойствие – они забыли о _нём_ , забыли о фотографии.

Испанец вёл себя спесиво, что определённо раздражало португальца, и хотя он сам нередко задирал нос... делал это менее вызывающе, и теперь, когда Рафаэль возглавил Реал, клуб с богатой историей и лучшими игроками мира, он возомнил себя будто бы королём. Мадридисты точно не найдут общий язык с подобным человеком, это очевидно, как ясный день, и Роналду знает – он даже не станет пытаться. Не сейчас, когда ему так хочется прийти к согласию с самим собой и с окружающими: такими, как Лео и Серхио, и вингер осознаёт – с последним придётся не сладко.

Нападающий разваливается на кровати, цепляет телефон рукой и сонно зевает. После вчерашнего он совсем выбился из сил. И сейчас, когда Родригес вновь в его доме, когда следовал за ним от самого Сантьяго. Затем припарковался рядом с неизменным чёрным _Кайеном_. Не говоря ни слова, он зашёл в дом, и Крис, горько улыбнувшись, подавил чуть смущающие и немного пугающие мысли – _он_ приехал сюда из чувства вины? И на это можно только рассмеяться. Парень сидит чуть поодаль в узком кресле, расположившись на мягкой обивке и вытянув ноги. Скрещивает руки на груди, смеряет Криштиану изучающим взглядом, молчит.

Всё, что остается португальцу, так это не думать о полузащитнике, находящемся в комнате. Поелозив и поморщившись от тупого укола боли, распространяющимся от поясницы вверх по спине, он заставляет забыть обо всём, отвлечься, и Роналду поддаётся, закрывает глаза, и только потом, в полудрёме, слышит какой-то шорох. Распахивает глаза, выискивая источник звука, но ничего не обнаруживает – Родригес сидит на своём месте, бледный, всё с теми же не исчезающими синяками. Должно быть, это неизлечимое последствие его тёмной стороны.

– С трудом верю в то, что ты спал с этим... защитником, – буквально выплёвывает последние слова, кривясь от отвращения. 

– С трудом верю в то, что сплю с тобой, – сквозь дрёму отвечает вингер, чувствуя, как задница снова начинает саднить. 

Но, как бы то ни было, мужчина согласен с Хамесом. Он совершенно прав – теперь португалец и сам не уверен в том, что произошедшее с испанцем было правдой. Не миражом. Убийственным и манящим одновременно. И имеющаяся фотография отбивает оставшиеся сомнения. Она – не игра воображения. Она реальна. Криштиану смотрит на полузащитника в упор и готов поспорить, что на лице того промелькнула ревность. Холодная, уничтожительная ревность. Колумбиец горит белым, ледяным огнём, и, видимо, мысль о том, что _он_ просто временная замена, способ отомстить, наносит ощутимый удар по его самолюбию. Только парень всячески скрывает это, отчего Криштиану радуется – впервые он смог добиться от Родригеса ответной эмоциональной реакции, хоть и не совсем приятной, будто если он и Рамос останутся наедине, один точно убьёт другого, и явно этим _другим_ окажется Серхио.

Но...

Колумбиец ненавидит вингера.

Он говорил об этом, говорит и будет говорить. Он верит в это чувство как ни во что другое, но какие-то животные, собственнические инстинкты просыпаются в нём. Не дают покоя, делают жестоким и непреклонным в своих решениях.

– Я трахну тебя. Сейчас, – кивает собственным словам, и Роналду изумлённо распахивает глаза, непроизвольно сжимается, а потом, иронично улыбаясь, отрицательно качает головой. Он не позволит. 

– Я не могу, – хмыкает мужчина, многозначительно приподнимая бровь, на что колумбиец только тихо смеётся, невесело так, будто вся эта ситуация не забавляет его, а раздражает, но Криштиану почему-то уверен – ещё немного, и полузащитник получит своё.

– Не можешь или не _хочешь_?

– Не могу, – отрезает и думает: Хамес приехал сюда, позабыв о собственной семье. И сейчас за него говорит слепое желание – хочет добить португальца, пока тот стоит на краю пропасти, пока он податлив и слаб. Так поступают настоящие хищники?

Когда мужчина был с Серхио, то каждый день думал о Пилар, думал, что предаёт её, но молчал, ничего не говорил защитнику. Он _отбирал_ у неё его. И, видимо, испанец это понял, а потом в один прекрасный миг пришёл и сказал, что женщина беременна. Сказал, что семья превыше всего. Роналду тогда этого не понимал, а сейчас, когда его мать находится в госпитале, когда сын живёт с тётей, а он сам трахается, не просыхая, сам соглашается на любые условия, только бы не думать о своих близких в проблемном ключе, решает, что он самый жалкий и слабый человек.

Что он собирается сделать сейчас? _Это_ его тревожит и пугает до дрожи в коленях. В голове раздаётся гул, в ушах шумит кровь, да и комната беспрестанно прыгает перед глазами, – сводит с ума. Криштиану с силой проводит ладонью по лицу, старается дышать ровно, но из носа вырывается противный свист, а в груди что-то хрипит, будто он орал несколько часов кряду, сорвал себе голос. Лишился его окончательно. Стоял один, пытался докричаться до кого бы то ни было – до Неба, до Земли, но ветер заглушал звук его голоса, забивался в лёгкие, отчего мужчина кашлял и срывался. Так выглядело его прошлое однодневной давности? Когда он вернулся домой, когда Родригес отказался его везти, и португальцу пришлось быстро прийти в себя, завести машину и отправиться домой, пока усталость не накатила с новой силой. И сейчас он может только удивиться – не свалился в обморок и пребывал в здравом уме и рассудке, после трёх _раз_. После того, как полузащитник выжал из него буквально всё.

Помедлив ещё пару минут, садится на постели, свешивает ноги, а потом и вовсе встаёт. Цепляется за резинку домашних шорт, тянет вниз, и когда они съезжают до лодыжек, переступает. Каким же он был глупцом, когда поддавался этому парню, когда сдавался без боя, когда думал, что, наконец, победил. Делай или умри? 

Подходит к нему, останавливается чуть поодаль, а потом наклоняется, упираясь ладонями в изогнутые подлокотники. Заглядывает колумбийцу прямо в глаза. Ещё немного времени, и он _уйдёт_. Но полузащитник спокоен – выдерживает взгляд, не шелохнувшись, и даже сейчас продолжает смотреть вызывающе, будто всё то, что делает Криштиану, ему только на руку.

Так они и молчат; проходят минуты, но кажется, будто века. И спустя эти столетия можно подумать, что сейчас они равны, как никогда.

Темноволосый парень приторно улыбается, а в карих глазах вновь нет ни капли веселья. Глядит на такого же темноволосого и кареглазого. 

Это тонкое равновесие, при котором не существует никаких барьеров. Не существует внешнего мира.

И вот один всё же приоткрывает рот и тихо шепчет, будучи полностью уверенным в своих словах:

– _Я_ получу то, что хочу.

***

Лео усмехается, когда его воображение принимается рисовать новые картины. С каждым разом они становятся всё более изощрёнными, будто аргентинец превращается в умалишённого, подсевшего на наркотики психопата. Прикрывает глаза, откидывает голову на мягкую спинку кресла и ждёт, сам не зная, чего. Анто больше не бегает, и теперь все их вечера проходят именно так – как у старых, натерпевшихся друг от друга супругов. Но они не бегут в разные стороны, они продолжают жить вместе, будто по привычке. Сидит, прислушиваясь к звукам, доносящимся со второго этажа – Тьяго капризничает, хнычет – переутомился, но Лео не спешит подниматься. Он знает – это плохая идея, ведь тогда ребёнок от обилия внимания и вовсе разрыдается. Да и в такие моменты всегда справлялся кто-то один, и сейчас на месте этого человека была Антонелла.

За последнее время произошло многое, и когда Лионель просматривал запись пресс-конференции Реала, когда просматривал видео с презентации нового главного тренера, его взгляд был прикован только к одному человеку. К Роналду. Даже сквозь экран ноутбука он видел всё так, будто лично присутствовал на обоих мероприятиях. Он видел – в глазах португальца не было ничего, кроме боли, и даже когда Серхио оправдывался касательно фотографии, и когда он жал руку Бенитесу, и когда отвечал на вопросы. Его голос был измучен, и всё, в чём аргентинец может быть абсолютно уверен, так это в том, что не полностью виноват в состоянии мадридиста. За всеми этими страдальческими выражениями скрывается нечто большее, о чём Месси и не мыслит.

Он рад, что трахает другого, и за этот факт не стоит цепляться. Он бессмыслен, как и всё, что можно приписать к жизни Криштиану, не зная его лично. Противоречиво? Но всё, о чём может думать Лео – он слишком далёк от португальца. Далёк настолько, что не понимает ход его мыслей, и никогда не понимал, кроме одного-единственного раза. Да, долгое время он пытался забыть о том, что случилось зимой, но сейчас только лелеет эту мысль, удерживает в памяти, цепляется за неё – где-то там, далеко, находится решение всех проблем. В конце своеобразного дня, нужно только лишь досчитать до ста, закрыть глаза, и потом, когда почувствует ветер на коже, ущипнуть себя. Криштиану снова доверяет ему, снова его _друг_.

Упирается взглядом в собственные ладони, и когда моргает, то вздрагивает – он готов поспорить, что видел искру, взметнувшуюся от пальцев, будто его руки тлеют изнутри, кожа истончается, и, горя, ошмётками взметается вверх. Как пепел.

Лео снова невесело хмыкает, он мог бы рассказать Альбе о том, что видит. Уж у неё-то точно нашлось бы объяснение даже этому. Даже тому, что воображение становится реальным, обретает форму, и нет уже той тонкой грани между подсознанием и миром, _тогда_ всё утрачивает своё прежнее значение и параллельно укрепляет. Лионель хмурится, когда всплывают воспоминания о сегодняшнем сеансе, таком продолжительном, что под конец хотелось выть, но не от усталости, а от того, что с каждым словом сеньоры Лосано Лионель осознавал, буквально копался в корне проблемы, и то, что он находил там, на дне, его совсем не радовало. Психологи оказались весьма изобретательны, и ту маленькую ложь, которую провернул Леандро, трудно не запомнить. В тот день, когда они заполняли анкеты, мужчина сказал, что _всё_ останется в секрете – личным делом клиента, но сегодня всё началось с того, что специалистка заговорила об ответах Анто. Он приоткрыла завесу, но не полностью, выдала с десяток «Да» и «Нет», опуская большинство каверзных вопросов.

Лео теперь имеет более широкое представление об Антонелле, а она о нём. Но оба даже понятия не имеют о знаниях друг друга. Индивидуальная терапия? Своеобразная игра? Будут жить с этим, будут дышать этим, будут считать, что на пути к решению проблемы, будут копать... Но оно находится на поверхности, следует только снять тёмные очки.

Альба дала Лионелю пищу для размышлений, и Месси определённо рад этому, вот только теперь не знает, когда состоится следующая беседа, когда он сможет приблизиться на шаг к перемирию с аргентинкой. Завтра он улетит в Берлин, а затем в Аргентину, откуда со сборной отправится в Чили. Чемпионат? Кубок Короля? Лига Чемпионов? Теперь он не видит в этом особого смысла и жаждет победы только ради Хави, а будь его воля, будь всё иначе... Стал бы бороться? До последнего? Да. Это предопределено. И парень хочет того же самого для вингера, он хочет, чтобы тот не сдавался раньше времени, как делал это на протяжении многих лет. Тогда ему было пятнадцать, и Крису всего лишь восемнадцать. Тогда они заговорили. Это вылилось в большую дружбу? Ещё раз «Да». Только когда всё катится под откос, даже она теряется, приобретает мутные оттенки, и в душе зарождается страх – что, если вообще исчезнет? Навсегда? 

Должно быть, в этом есть некоторая схожесть в отношениях с Криштиану и Антонеллой. В обоих случаях всё зашло в тупик. В обоих случаях нужно приложить большие усилия к восстановлению былого уровня равновесия. В обоих случаях именно Месси козёл отпущения. Мужчина должен что-то менять, должен сделать нечто такое, о чём пожалеет... Но потом, когда всё придёт в норму, когда всё наладится, он будет благодарен себе. 

Поднимается с места в мимолётном порыве, разворачивается и видит, что Анто стоит в дверях, чуть прислонившись к косяку и сложив руки на груди. Выглядит девушка измученной, и тем, кто знаком с ней не первый год, может показаться, что это только на первый взгляд. Лео вопросительно приподнимает брови, мол, всё ли в порядке с ребёнком, и когда Антонелла кивает, мужчина выдыхает, запускает пятерню в волосы. Чего он хотел? Стоять просто так? И потом, когда девушке надоест, когда она отвернётся и поднимется наверх, он сорвётся с места, отправится на улицу, достанет из подсобки мяч и будет набивать, пока мышцы не заноют от усталости. И ещё долго будет мучиться от бессонницы и понимания того, что он никчёмен. И нерешителен. И становился таким постепенно, сам того не замечая, превратился в безвольного идиота.

Он избавится от этого.

Когда-нибудь всё случится. 

Целенаправленно движется к девушке. Останавливается напротив и опускает руку на её плечо, чуть сдавливает и заглядывает в глаза. Мужчина, при своём невеликом росте, чуть выше аргентинки, и вот, когда он наклоняет голову набок, когда волосы сбиваются на одном боку, девушка глядит на нападающего исподлобья, недоверчиво, даже испуганно. И вновь это только маска. Она раздражена. Она кипит от злости. Лео подаётся вперёд, и впервые за несколько месяцев касается её губ, таких мягких и податливых, что это навевает воспоминания о том, как несколько дней назад держались за руки, сцепив ладони на долгое мгновение, а потом всё вернулось на круги своя. Отстраняется, и женщина выдыхает, вжимаясь в стену и сверля каталонца изучающим, ищущим подвоха взглядом. Анто ожидала не этого, и когда она бросается вперёд, на её лице проскальзывает тоска, будто осознание: сейчас она поддаётся, сейчас идёт на то, на что раньше бы не согласилась. Может, хочет, чтобы всё стало, как прежде? Знает – не сумеет пересилить себя. Знает, что завтра вновь почувствует только отвращение, которое для неё словно глоток свежего воздуха, в то время как для аргентинца – смертельное оружие.

Как Чёрное и Белое? 

Да.

Антонелла обвивает руками шею аргентинца, прижимается своим лбом к его, и всё, что остаётся – обнять её за талию, тихо так, опасаясь причинить вред. И уже не только ей. Лионель приходит к выводу – больше за эту ночь она не сможет его поцеловать. Она не попытается сделать этого и потом, когда всё закончится, когда вновь будут лежать на разных концах кровати, пялясь в потолок и кутаясь в одеяла. И Лео не станет настаивать, ни сейчас, ни в будущем. Только размыкает объятия, наклоняется и, удерживая одну ладонь на спине женщины, другой, пробежав пальцами по её бедрам, хватает под коленями и поднимает на руки. Она не кажется тяжёлой, скорее – слишком лёгкой, отчего в голове пробегают мысли: как в _такой_ девушке может скрываться столько злобы и ненависти?

Поднимается на второй этаж, смотря прямо перед собой, но периферическим зрением видит: она наблюдает за ним, не сводит глаз с напряжённого лица, и Лионель нехотя сжимает зубы. Она не любит свою жизнь, пытается привить эту привычку каталонцу, и вот, когда Месси останавливается напротив двери в спальню, чувствует, как холодные тонкие пальцы стискивают его подбородок, принуждая повернуть голову. Подчиняется, но прежде избавляется от любых эмоций – если _это_ доставляет ей удовольствие, пусть так. Он не станет перечить. Только не в этот момент. Девушка приоткрывает рот, будто пытается что-то сказать, но потом её губы снова смыкаются, будто все слова мигом испаряются, и тогда Лео, пожав плечами, толкает деревянную створку ногой.

Почти полночь. Темно, но аргентинец не заботится о том, чтобы включить лампу, и только после того, как медленно опускает Антонеллу на кровать, подходит к окну и распахивает плотные шторы. Свет от уличных фонарей пробивается внутрь, налаживая видимость, и когда нападающий оборачивается, то встречает озадаченный взгляд девушки, усаживающейся на край матраса. Сейчас Месси действительно верит – всё начинается только с одной мысли; стоит только захотеть больше, чем нужно, и всё оживает. Становится настоящим.

Подходит, протягивает руку. Тогда женщина, прикрыв глаза и словно принимая одно из самых важных решений в своей жизни, просовывает пальцы под края домашней футболки и стягивает её, отбрасывая в сторону. Лео окидывает Анто оценивающим взглядом – бледная, натянувшаяся на округлившемся животе кожа, чуть загорелое лицо, тёмные волосы, свободно распущенные, лежащие на плечах и такие длинные, что может показаться, будто девушка никогда не стриглась. Лионель смотрит на неё, а потом быстро, повторяя те же движения, освобождается от майки.

Стоит перед _ней_ , читает во взгляде вызов, и когда набирает в грудь побольше воздуха, снова опускает ладонь на плечо аргентинки, подталкивает, принуждая лечь, и та вновь поддаётся, опускается на подушки, её глаза закрыты и дыхание слегка рваное. Нависает над женщиной, ждёт хоть какой-то реакции, но, кажется, всё, что смогла выдавить из себя женщина, это тот единственный поцелуй. Обещал себе не настаивать? Что ж, пусть так и будет. Опирается ладонями в постель по обе стороны от плеч женщины, и та чуть поёживается, отворачивает лицо в сторону – борется с собой и своими убеждениями.

Проводит губами по её шее, ключицам, и когда доходит до груди, чувствует, как пальцы Анто путаются у него в волосах. Он этого _хочет_. Пусть только сейчас. Пусть только один раз. Пробегает языком по ореолу, едва ли прикусывает сосок, губами чувствуя, как тот твердеет, отчего девушка непроизвольно выгибается дугой. 

Только сейчас.

Только один раз.

Чуть отстранившись, опускает ладонь на живот, медленно оглаживает, спускаясь к кромке трикотажных штанов, и когда цепляется за резинку, начиная стягивать вниз, ловит на себе предостерегающий взгляд Антонеллы. Знает – ей есть чего бояться, да и самому каталонцу тоже, только он устал бегать, хочет, чтобы всё было так, как сейчас – хочет, чтобы они вновь были близки. Теперь девушка полностью обнажена, и этот её облик после всего кажется очень смущающим, заставляя Лионеля прикрыть глаза, смотреть на неё из-под ресниц, отчего женщина только усмехается, протягивая руки к ремню на джинсах аргентинца. Мужчина делает шаг вперёд, ощущает, как всё ещё ледяные руки скользят по его бокам, ловко расстёгивают пуговицы, дёргают за бегунок молнии, тянут брюки вниз вместе трусами, и только когда девушка касается его бёдер, каталонец отступает назад.

Он забирается на кровать, разводит согнутые колени аргентинки, устраиваясь между ними. И пусть она отказывается от поцелуев, пусть таким образом бросает особого рода вызов – Лео определённо его примет. Наклоняется ещё ниже, прослеживает губами влажную дорожку от пупка до бедренных косточек, до лобка, и снова чувствует, как тонкие пальцы ложатся на затылок, стискивают волосы, требовательно тянут. 

Проталкивает язык вперёд, нащупывая клитор, втягивает его губами, отпускает. До ушей доносится отяжелевшее дыхание, и Лео ощущает, как его член напрягается, медленно, но верно затвердевает, пока он продолжает почти до боли знакомую ласку. Антонелла, будучи ещё той самой аргентинкой, в которую влюбился каталонец, любила, когда Месси делал _так_. Она любила абсолютно всё, что он делал, и пусть, в какой-то степени, это было наваждением, сейчас Лионель об этом нисколько не жалеет.

Чувствует, как слюна смешивается с обильно выделяющейся смазкой, и только тогда отстраняется, глядя на Анто, щёки которой едва различимо порозовели, и пока она выгибается, пока комкает руками простыни, пока забывает о существовании _их_ ненависти, Лео встаёт на колени, подаётся бёдрами вперёд и толкается в неё, тяжело выдыхая и горестно понимая: игры его воображения слишком мучительны, и картина, которая нарисовалась в его голове несколько десятков минут назад, оказалась пророческой.

_Где-то вдалеке, на горизонте, он видит фигуру, и именно от неё доносится звук начинающей свою песню флейты. Эта музыка жалобная, от неё на глазах выступаю слезы и мурашки бегут по телу. От неё хочется кричать. Хочется рыдать. Хочется умереть._

_Ощущает, как глубоко под кожей на ладонях разгорается тепло. Опускает тревожный взгляд. И когда жар достигает своего апогея, будто пепел, от его рук отслаиваются обгорелые частицы. Испуганно шарахается – пламя струится вверх, к плечам, перетекает на грудь и шею, оседает в голове._

_И вскоре он горит. Целиком горит. А музыкант продолжает играть – по вине его песни происходит всё это. Кровь закипает, превращается в лаву, и скоро раскалённая жидкость начинает вытекать из носа, ушей, уголков рта, глаз. Она обжигает. Прочерчивает огненные дорожки, горящие алым огнём._

_И он тлеет. Сгорает без остатка. Продолжает постепенно исчезать._

_А потом музыка обрывается, и его словно нет._

Таков момент _их_ единения? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Você quer que eu pare? - порт. Хочешь, чтобы я остановился?  
> **Não - порт. Нет  
> ***Você quer continuar? - порт. Желаешь продолжения?   
> ****Sim - порт. Да  
> *****Eu amo quando você me chupar - порт. Люблю, когда ты мне отсасываешь  
> ******Somente de você - порт. Только тебя  
> *******Try - англ. Попробуй  
> ********Mais do que pode imaginar. - порт. Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.  
> —Хамес Родригес говорит по-португальски, так как играл за "Порту".  
> ___________________  
> G-Eazy feat. Remo - I Mean It  
> Three Days Grace - I don't care  
> Rammstein - Amur  
> Evanescence - Save me


	15. Глава 9. «Lie to me» или «Несвятые святые». Часть 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumbler! Only football slash stuff: [hymenaeos](http://SBinfo.ru/1447078320)

Половина девятого. Шестое июня. Олимпиаштадион. Берлин. Финал Лиги Чемпионов. А Лео никак не может собраться, прийти в себя. Вчера ночью они прилетели в столицу, день провели на последней тренировке, и, казалось бы, что мысли должны отпустить, позволить забыться хоть на минуту и отдаться любимому делу. Но они, будто назло, возвращались и возвращаются всякий раз, как Месси закрывает глаза. Будто щёлкает затвор камеры. Вокруг него – реальность, а в подсознании – убийственное прошлое, такое недалёкое, что про него язык не повернётся сказать «словно вчерашний день». После ночи с Анто Лионель верил... пытался верить, что женщина скажет хоть слово. Но она молчала, даже не смотрела в его сторону, и на мгновение аргентинец почувствовал, что он совсем один. Он ощущает это и сейчас, когда стоит в окружении своих соклубников и туринцев, которых, кстати говоря, после полуфинала каталонец невзлюбил. Но даже не потому, что обошли Реал, не потому, что были сильнее... Они заставили Криса страдать. Больше, чем после любого другого поражения.

Но и сам мужчина был хорош: вот уже три недели они не разговаривают, и, когда Лео берёт телефон в руки, когда порывается набрать до боли знакомый номер, когда подыскивает слова извинения... Пальцы начинают предательски дрожать, дыхание сбивается, и, матерясь себе под нос, он оставляет эту идею до лучших времён, только вот когда наступят эти самые времена – Месси не знает. Да и помощь каталонца состояла только в том, что он всё усугубил: и без того настрадавшийся португалец теперь не видел в своём друге ровным счётом никого. По крайней мере, так думает сам Лионель.

Он хотел сделать шаг, но сейчас он иной – по футбольному полю. И вновь злостный голос Совести насмехается: «Ты променял близких людей на бесконечные матчи, на паранойю и сетку от ворот». Но даже думая только о предстоящей игре, Лео снова и снова возвращается к португальцу: Лига Чемпионов – своеобразный порог, но он, скорее, предназначен для болельщиков с их безумной увлечённостью мнимым состязанием между _лучшими_. Семьдесят семь голов. И только один отделяет аргентинца от победы. Только раз он должен забить, чтобы оказаться впереди, чтобы обогнать вингера? Нет, он этого не хочет, и когда окажется так, что по его воле счёт изменится на единицу в пользу Барселоны, будет знать – ради клуба, ради Кубка, ради Капитана. Может, тогда? Лично для себя делая вид, что чемпионство Сине-гранатовых – своеобразная месть за Криса, делая вид, что трофеи не имеют никакого «собственнического» значения, что _их_ соревнование – просто чушь, в которую Роналду не стоит верить, которую ему не стоит воспринимать всерьёз.

Сейчас, пока звучит гимн, лицо Лионеля кажется задумчивым и серьёзным. Тогда самые ярые фанаты скажут: «Думает только о победе, думает только о первенстве Барселоны», и, скривившись, едко заметят: «А вот Криштиану работает только на себя», на что Лео обязательно подавит желание иронично рассмеяться и послать _таких_ болельщиков к чёрту. Он улыбается, а на душе будто кошки скребутся, и появляется непреодолимое чувство вины – не заслуживает стоять здесь. Не после того, что натворил за последнее время. И все эти первенства каталонцев, все эти фотографии с завоёванными кубками и деланное счастье только усложняют ситуацию. Наверняка португалец проклинает его.

Потом все мосты сгорят, разрушатся: Месси уверен – Хави поднимет чемпионский Кубок над головой; он должен это сделать в последний раз, он этого заслуживает. В тот самый момент Лео почувствует, что сам будто на два лагеря разделился. Оставит, наконец, свои страхи? Поговорит с Крисом? И на миг станет спокойнее – он избавился от одной проблемы, а потом снова всё вернётся на круги своя, вот только теперь он будет знать, что Роналду на него не в обиде, что отношения с ним налажены, что можно вздохнуть... Что есть тот человек, которому не боязно рассказывать о своих самых страшных грешках...

Кого он обманывает?

Можно только рассмеяться, ведь те разы, что Лионель изливал душу, можно по пальцам пересчитать. Мужики не ноют? Замкнутые в себе, не любящие говорить о неприятностях? Да. В этом есть смысл, только вот португалец его зачастую посылал нахер, в чём был нередко прав. Посылал и замолкал, замыкался в себе, и только сейчас, только после того, как Лео встретился со  _всем_ лицом к лицу, он понимает вингера. Теперь он по себе знает, почему тогда, зимой, Криштиану пытался завуалировать всё то, над чем размышлял лично; чем, с одной стороны, хотел поделиться, а, с другой, – не позволял себе распускать нюни. А когда это сделал, то сломался, и Месси только подлил масла в огонь.

Что остаётся на десерт? Наблюдать за бушующей стихией до тех пор, пока хватит сил, а потом сбежать, поджав хвост.

Представление заканчивается, и арбитр даёт свисток о начале матча, а Лео даже и не замечает, как оказывается на своей привычной позиции. Месси не чувствует толком ничего, какая-то пустота занимается внутри, в сравнении с тем, _что_ было на игре против Баварии. Тогда аргентинец стушевался, был погружен в собственные мысли, а потом распалился не на шутку, и всё вышло так, как вышло. А сейчас только холодок пробегает по спине, и Лионель движется по полю инстинктивно, будто вновь впадает в привычный транс, когда перед глазами остаются только вражеские ворота и ровным счетом больше ничего. Ни тебе соклубников, ни соперника. А потом замечает, как Ней, в окружении итальянских защитников, увлекается дриблингом, и каталонец ненароком улыбается, ведь вингер никогда не делал это особенно хорошо и в большинстве случаев попросту терял мяч, а сейчас довольно-таки виртуозно выкручивается, отдаёт пас Ракитичу, и в следующее мгновение Буффон пропускает.

Один-ноль.

И вот, когда с дикими воплями Неймар запрыгивает на хорвата, когда подскакивают Хави и Андрес, Лео как-то нехотя отводит глаза и не спешит приближаться. Остаётся на месте. Ведь это только четвёртая минута, а в голове вновь вспыхивают слишком отчётливые образы. Если мысли о двух капитанах ещё можно как-то подавить, то только не о бразильце, ведь когда-то давно он дал слишком хороший повод к тому, чтобы Месси мучился. Много мучился от этой глухой неопределённости, от которой появляется раздражение: почему вингер ведёт себя _так_? Почему не может дать возможности аргентинцу переосмыслить всё, чтобы не осталось никаких сомнений? Но Лионель должен понимать, что парень не может забраться к нему в голову и прочесть, а говорить об этом было бы более чем глупо. От слова «совсем».

И потом, как-то приободрившись голевым пасом, Ней бьёт сам, но выше ворот. И так, кажется, начинается череда неудачных атак Барселоны, перемежающихся с редкими потугами итальянцев пуститься в ответный бой. Лионеля накрывает какое-то злое удовлетворение, будто все потуги Ювентуса забить не расстраивают его, а наоборот – ему нравятся их мучения и отчаяние. Пропустить в самом начале, да ещё и в финале не хило бьёт по самолюбию. Отчего вся бравада мгновенно испаряется и побуждает работать не на публику, не ради фанатов, а ради победы, сосредоточенно и с умом. Но даже после этого Лео знает – у них ничего не выйдет.

А потом подворачивается шанс вкатить ещё раз. Аргентинец даже периферическим зрением не разбирает, кому принадлежит удар, но суть в том, что Буффон отбивает, и мяч благополучно прилетает к ногам чуть ускорившегося нападающего. Видимо, из-за мгновенно нахлынувшего предвкушения Месси не рассчитывает силу, а потому бьёт головой сильнее, чем того требовало расстояние до ворот. Лионель не находит своему промаху разумного объяснения, кроме как от переизбытка эмоций, а если бы  _это_ сейчас видел Криштиану, то наверняка отпустил многозначительную шуточку про рост и плохую координацию, ведь португалец в воздухе играет в совершенстве. И, с одной стороны, Лео расстраивается, с такой злостью топает ногой, что шипы бутсы едва ли не намертво врезаются в газон, а, с другой – самоуничтожительно рад. Если бы не этот промах, стал бы абсолютным чемпионом по количеству голов в Лиге Чемпионов, обогнал бы Криса, и тот... Каталонец как никто другой знает, во что это выльется.

А дальше игра вновь возвращается в мирное русло, идёт как по накатанной, и вот Ракитич пробивает угловой, кто-то подхватывает, но мяч вновь летит выше. Не рассчитывают силу, и со стороны выглядит, будто Сине-гранатовые просто слепо пинают снаряд, и спасает только то, что они _уже_ забили.

И, видимо, итальянцы находят в этих бесполезных попытках забить особый толк, но, кажется, счёт в этом матче больше не сдвинется с мёртвой точки. И ещё один удар, уже от Мораты, и Лео как-то кисло ухмыляется – неужели Ювентус позабыл о своём знаменитом «Катеначчо»? Но когда парень промахивается, Месси замечает – на одно маленькое мгновение Штеген изменился в лице, уныло тряхнув головой. Он хочет вступить в игру. Хочет показать себя... И аргентинец его понимает – в финале каждый так или иначе хочет засветиться: помочь соклубникам, а после вписать своё имя в историю. И нападающий после своего промаха уверен – это не его матч, сегодня будут _сиять_ другие, отчего всё сразу становится проще и сложнее одновременно.

Снова они атакуют. И снова неудачно. Должно быть, это клише – что одних, что других. А после того, как Неймар бьёт по мячу и тот летит прямо в руки вратаря, можно и вовсе засмеяться, но горько так, без особого веселья. На поле шумиха, но едва ли она выглядит слаженно, будто все разом растеряли остатки своего разума, и после таких вот неуклюжих попыток изменить счёт, Лео понимает, что за своими раздумьями потерялся окончательно, и вот он наблюдает, как Суарес, огибая защиту, подходит к воротам, и должен ведь забить! Но мяч катится мимо, буквально в паре сантиметров от штанги. Взять всё в свои руки, совершить такой рывок, что привёл к голу против Атлетика? Что привёл к голам против Баварии?

Чувствует, как это желание поднимается внутри, становится почти непреодолимым.

Вновь Ней несётся вперёд, и без того смешная прическа взлохматилась ещё больше... И, с одной стороны, человеку, не знакомому с вингером, может показаться, что он совершенно бестолковый. Это, конечно, не так. Он определённо очень талантлив, правда, ведёт себя шумно и развязно... А после того случая в раздевалке о последнем качестве его характера можно говорить с полной уверенностью. И вот, когда уже прошло почти два месяца, Лео до сих пор гадает, а спустя пару секунд, когда бразилец ожидаемо теряет мяч в окружении нескольких защитников, когда Суарес, не теряя момента, бьёт, но выше, приходит к заключению: поле и игра – лучший способ прочувствовать атмосферу команды, но ещё это способ прочувствовать и личные связи. Такие, как дружба... и... Аргентинец не знает, как назвать то, что видел, ведь сказать «это любовь» язык не повернётся. И сейчас, когда трое форвардов и уже отличившийся Ракитич рвутся к воротам, кажется, даже бегут синхронно, Лионель для себя решает – сегодня он найдёт выход, сегодня он достучится до правды, нужно лишь только _смотреть_.

Потом Барселона вновь атакует. И когда Суарес отдаёт пас на Нея, то болельщики Сине-гранатовых будто задерживают дыхание, перестают вопить. Ведь мяч перехвачен, но через несколько секунд вновь возвращается к уругвайцу, но тот вновь бьет мимо. И через пару минут, когда игра завязывается в центре поля, когда кругом соклубники и соперник, нужно сосредоточиться, думать только о том, как выйти из положения, но аргентинец бросает пытливые взгляды по сторонам, выискивая того, кто «криво» посмотрит на вингера. Без толку. Несётся вперёд, обходит очередную линию защиты... Удар вновь приходится выше, и, если вглядеться в Буффона, он, кажется, нашёл нечто забавное в том, что мяч всякий раз просвистывает над верхней перекладиной.

А потом снова затишье.

И свисток, оповещающий о конце первого тайма.

Лео прищуривается, в последний раз оглядывая поле, а потом спускается в подтрибунные помещения вместе с остальными каталонцами. Нет, сегодня точно не его день. И всё потому, что ситуация со  _всем_ подряд давит слишком тяжёлым грузом, чтобы летать по полю так, как несколько месяцев назад. Мужчина загорелся идеей о победе около получаса назад. Вспыхнул, будто Кубок – единственное, что ему сейчас нужно, вот только это желание ни во что не вылилось, а единственный гол – это даже смешно. Это не говорит толком ни о чём, ведь всё может измениться. И не в благоприятную для Барселоны сторону.

В раздевалке шумно – обсуждают то, как _должны_ были играть на протяжении первого тайма, и Месси вслушивается в разговор только краем уха – они _все_ здесь, лучшего момента и не придумаешь, да только Ней виснет на всех подряд: кажется, этот матч даётся ему проще, чем первый полуфинальный, на Камп Ноу, против Баварии. Похоже, парня совсем не смущает нынешнее положение дел, но Лионель по своему опыту знает, что радоваться пока нечему. Или же сказывается понимание того, что Лео действительно потерялся? Его не осудят за подобное, никогда не осуждали, в отличие от того же Криса. Вспомнить только, какая шумиха поднялась из-за злосчастной фотографии.

– Ты чего нахохлился? – Лео чувствует, как кулак Нея прилетает ему в плечо. Да, форварду, пожалуй, есть чему радоваться, ведь, пусть и неудачно, но ему удавалось атаковать, и, ко всему прочему – отдать голевую, а вот Месси... Барахтался в собственных рассуждениях, то оживая, то вновь утопая, и чувствуя, как потребность в победе просто раздирает изнутри. – Чувак, у нас не так много времени, чтобы отдохнуть... Так что нечего страдать и портить настроение, – ухмыляется, даёт подзатыльник и смывается в другой конец помещения, заводя разговор с остальными бразильцами.

Как бы хотелось Лео вот так просто встать и заговорить, но в последнее время он вообще не рассчитывает на силу воли. Так и разваливается на лавке, попивая воду маленькими глотками и крутя в пальцах пробку от бутылки. И в эту минуту он завидует Крису – тот может поделиться своими размышлениями с матерью, да даже с сыном! А Месси не остаётся ничего, кроме как изливать душу Альбе, ведь он всё ещё не может доверять кому бы то ни было в клубе. Разве что Жерару и Капитанам, но и в последних после матча против Атлетика он не уверен.

– Только не говори, что расстроился из-за первого тайма. Здесь таких нытиков ещё целый ворох, – Пике кивает навзничь, куда-то за спину. Месси прослеживает жест взглядом, но видит только, как Хави переговаривается с Андресом. Вздыхает и устало глядит на защитника, рассевшегося рядом и вытянувшего ноги, отчего он кажется ещё выше.

– Просто задумался, – пожимает плечами.

– Считаешь, это возможно, когда вокруг скачет этот цыплёнок? – отыскивает Неймара и качает головой: вингер заливается чуть ли не истерическим смехом, попутно пытаясь отдышаться и прийти в себя. Между тем проходит уже пять минут с того самого момента, как Лео ступил на порог раздевалки, вот только он до сих пор чувствует, как колени подрагивают от напряжения, а мышцы стягивает ноющая боль. На некое подобие восстановления потребуется ещё столько же. А потом можно пойти умыться... Но желание что-либо делать пропадает у аргентинца точно так же, как и появляется.

И пусть бразилец ведёт себя так, будто и минуты не провёл на поле, Месси уверен: что форвард устал только потому, что парень никогда этого не показывал. Но было что-то подозрительное в его излишней активности, будто он сам себя заставляет...

Лео снова задумывается. Сейчас самый подходящий момент рассказать защитнику о своих сомнениях по поводу ухода Капитана, самое время поделиться своими мыслями и, возможно, почувствовать, что их вес уменьшился хотя бы на грамм, но рот не открывает. Это будет выглядеть просто унизительно, как-то непривычно. Да, они с защитником друзья, пусть и не такие, как с Криштиану... К слову, бывшие Красные Дьяволы поддерживали отношения на бытовом уровне, да Месси со стопроцентной гарантией скажет – видятся только в дни знаменательных событий. Например, как День рождения... Чёрт бы его побрал, этот детский праздник!

С февраля, конечно, Пике не раз спрашивал про Криса, интересовался – мол, всё ли у него хорошо, ведь даже тогда защитник заметил, что с португальцем было что-то не так. Но только Лионель был удостоен чести...

– Почему бы и нет? – наконец, отвечает Лео, на что получает недоверчивый взгляд Жерара, который, пригладив бороду, поднимается на ноги, вытягиваясь в полный рост, бормоча что-то, мол, Энрике оказывает им большую услугу, не появляясь в раздевалке во время перерыва. Да, тренер не любил обсуждать стратегию по несколько раз, не любил, когда её пытались заучить, и говорил о том, что любит наполовину вольную игру. Главное – создать моменты, отработанные заранее, а дальше – действовать по воле случая, ведь у игроков есть и своя голова на плечах, которая может принимать вполне разумные решения. Только вот Месси это не касается. Уж он знает.

И вот, когда до выхода на поле остаются считанные минуты, Лионель замечает, как в дверь, ведущую к душевым, проскальзывает темноволосая фигура, но лицо скрывается за створкой прежде, чем аргентинец может распознать личность. Да только следом топает Ней, довольно так улыбаясь, и, кажется, не замечает, что Месси откровенно пялится, оживая и оставляя размышления. И потом, когда _они_ исчезают, вспоминает, что на спине неизвестного красовалась только одна цифра. И это, ровно так же, как и цвет волос, сужает поиски.

Второй тайм начинается обыкновенно, и футболисты, размякнув во время перерыва, движутся как-то заторможено, но спустя десять минут итальянцы рвутся в атаку. И она после многих попыток венчается успехом. Мората забивает с подачи Тевеса. И нынешнее положение именно _то_ , о чём думал Лео. Всё может изменится в любой момент. Стоит только зазеваться... как Ювентус переманит удачу на свою сторону. А потом, чуть позже, автор голевой и сам делает попытку отметиться голом, но у него ничего не выходит. Слишком уж влиятельно чувство эйфории?

А потом всё и вовсе закручивается в бешеном ритме, и вот уже Алвес валится на газон, схватившись с Погба, и вновь болельщики затихают. Кому покажут жёлтую? Сине-гранатовому или туринцу? Тут подскакивает и Пике. Он, конечно, редко участвует в разборках, и именно в эту минуту Месси ещё больше радуется тому, что Судьба не распорядилась иначе – будь на месте Жерара тот же Рамос – разборки не избежать. Судья молчит, только пронзительно свистит, предупреждая: мол, ещё одна такая выходка, и он не станет разбираться и искать виновного, ведь в данном случае в действительности были виноваты оба. И это событие служит очередным толчком для Лео, тогда-то он решает, что победа каталонцам нужна как никогда. И дело уже не только в уходе Капитана. Это принцип – доказать всей планете, что сегодня с каталонцами не сравнится никто.

И вот он бьёт.

Но мяч, будто по обыкновению, попадает прямо в руки Буффону. Дерьмо!

И под тем принципом кроется не только желание подняться на пьедестал почёта с гордо поднятой головой. Нет. Эта победа будет особенной. Когда они обойдут Ювентус, то возьмут Кубок в пятый раз. И этот, доселе переходящий из рук в руки трофей, останется у Барселоны навечно. Тогда уже даже не стоит задумываться о том, кто будет достоин того, чтобы его имя упоминали больше остальных, чтобы о нём говорили в ином ключе, выделяя из общей команды. Тогда _все_ удостоятся этой чести.

Суарес, будто прочтя мысли, забивает. Только не возвращается на поле, а прыгает через ограждения, огибает ворота по большой дуге, что-то крича болельщикам, и возвращается обратно. Наверное, на это мгновение игра приостанавливается, ведь добрая половина каталонцев оказывается у ворот туринцев. Теперь даже Лео не удерживает себя на месте, не остаётся в стороне, забывает обо всём и в мгновение ока оказывается рядом с ликующими соклубниками. Должно быть, узрев собственным взглядом _подобное_ празднование, ни один нормальный человек, находящийся в здравом уме и рассудке, не скажет, что всем этим людям далеко за двадцать. А когда эйфория отпускает, но Месси всё ещё находятся в тесном окружении игроков, то неловкость вновь овладевает им. Непроизвольно выискивает Неймара и замечает, как тот что-то тихо говорит уругвайцу, подойдя, кажется, непозволительно близко, вот только это мало кого волнует, в отличие от Лионеля.

Неужели... _он_?

И когда веселье продолжается, а всё случившееся ранее занимает лишь секунды, и когда Суарес бежит к остальным, не успевшим вовремя каталонцам, когда разворачивается... А потом Ней разбегается, запрыгивает на него, и центральный нападающий до неприличия дерзко подхватывает его под зад. И Лео _всё_ понимает. Со стороны это выглядит совершенно обыденно – мало ли кто на ком виснет, празднуя голы? Но теперь для Месси _это_ приобретает иной смысл, исковерканный и извращенный.

Точно он. Темноволосый. С единичным номером на спине. И самое смешное – уругваец не подавал повода для того, чтобы приписать его Неймару мнимым партнёром. И от осознания того, что неведение раскрылось, что больше нет этой тёмной тайны, что она раскрылась вот _так_ просто, становится проще. Проще соображать и, чего греха таить, дышать. В кои-то веки Лео повезло, и плевать на не забитые голы, плевать, что он потерялся, он сейчас имеет нечто более ценное – душевное спокойствие, такое хрупкое... Которое тут же начинает рушиться, ведь мужчина понимает – не сможет нормально смотреть в глаза ни  _одному_ , ни второму, не сможет поддерживать привычный уровень общения так, как Ней. А, поразмышляв над этим, можно вновь вернуться к тому, что даже _это_ могло оказаться только игрой воображения. Что между форвардами нет ничего, кроме дружбы.

А потом Неймар забивает. Но один из арбитров машет флажком, а главный и вовсе свистит, отменяя гол, и Месси уже знает, что произойдёт дальше. Бразилец что-то горячо начинает доказывать, проигрывает момент, объясняется, говорит, что забил головой, что никакого удара чёртовой рукой не было и в помине. А потом, когда рефери и слушать его не желает, только стискивает кулаки и гордо возвращается на своё место, бубня под нос порцию резких ругательств. Лео остаётся только вздохнуть и утихомирить собственную приподнятость. Он, было, понадеялся, что Барселона окончательно заимела превосходство, но нет. Всё не так просто, и только по лицу вингера можно сказать, что он эту маленькую стычку просто так не забудет.

А потом и Штеген, наконец, вступает в игру. Мяч летит рикошетом – Маркизио постарался – отчего замирает сердце, но вратарь спасает ситуацию, удерживает преимущество Барселоны. Такое нужное.

А потом конец. Девяносто минут тянулись, кажется, бесконечно долго, или же – пролетели, как одна, и, можно сказать, что если в дополнительное время чудо случается через раз, то именно сейчас этот момент настал. Неймар действительно забивает. И тогда стадион ревёт – так, что даже воздух подрагивает от звуковых вибраций, и вкус победы чувствуется на языке, и это великолепное ощущение первенства пронизывает до костей, позволяя забыться и отдаться на растерзание эмоциям. В эту минуту не существует никого – ни семьи, ни друзей, ни даже злополучных психологов. Только клуб и Кубок, на котором гравируют имя Барселоны.

Они видят его после того, как получают медали – бесполезная железка, но такая ценная и желанная, что от её вида становится тошно. Они это сделали. Стали Чемпионами. Доказали всем, что в этом сезоне никто не может сравниться с ними. Подарили последние, такие незабываемые мгновения Хави, который в последний раз побеждает вместе с каталонцами, и по его глазам видно – правда счастлив, даже слишком сильно, чтобы скрывать скупые мужские слёзы. А потом вскидывает трофей над головой, и снова шум, врезающийся в грудь, вибрацией отдающийся в рёбрах, сотрясающий тело. Сейчас – они все дети, дорвавшиеся до первого места; Месси с улыбкой осознаёт – всего лишь за один вечер он разобрался с тем, что так долго не давало покоя. Теперь ему, отчасти, не стыдно прощаться с Капитаном, теперь его не преследует паранойя – она будто мигом выветрилась из его головы, именно в ту минуту, когда Неймар, забив гол, стянул с себя футболку, начал что-то кричать, а потом раздался свисток. Да, безусловно, в жизни аргентинца остались две самые важные и, увы, не решённые проблемы, но без этих, наверное, почти незначительных, всё станет куда проще.

А потом он поворачивается, зная, что Ней стоит чуть поодаль, но достаточно близко, чтобы поймать на себе взгляд. Бразилец поворачивается, и Лео, деловито ухмыльнувшись, почти незаметно кивает в сторону Суареса. Вингер только ослепительно улыбается, вновь подхватывает общее ликование, смахивая со лба налипшие растрёпанные волосы, а через секунду, будто задумчиво, но, очевидно, поняв, _что_ Месси имеет в виду, с примесью несогласия пожимает плечами.

***

За последние четыре дня не произошло толком ничего. Но так подумает только обыкновенный человек, в отличие от Криштиану, который в очередной раз прочувствовал всю тяжесть событий, происходящих вокруг него. И всякий раз, когда он ложится в постель, когда натягивает на себя летнее одеяло и закрывает глаза, то видит, как жизнь прокручивается в голове подобно киноплёнке. И действительно, его… так называемое существование вполне можно назвать комедией, вот только этот фильм пропагандирует чёрный юмор. Вчера мужчина вернулся из Лиссабона – и те два с небольшим дня, что он провёл в столице, оказались одними из самых сложных в его жизни. Мать, слава Богу, была в порядке, если, конечно, последнее слово можно отнести к человеку, который вот уже больше двух недель находится в больнице. Крис видел женщину, кожа которой заметно побледнела, лицо осунулось, а под глазами появились тёмные круги. Но, как сказали врачи, это вполне нормальная реакция организма на то, что сердце работает в «неправильном» режиме. А ещё португалке запрещали ходить, запрещали делать резкие движения из-за сбившегося ритма, и в палате, где она лежала, день и ночь раздавался писк. Тогда Мария пожаловалась, что этот звук раздражает её до головной боли.

После этих слов Роналду задумался: когда он в последний раз чувствовал себя нормально, когда не морщился от щемящего ощущения в затылке и, кажется, огромного давления в глазах, что они, того и гляди, могут лопнуть? А потом врачи его ещё очень долго уговаривали, что, мол, подобного рода операция – ежедневная практика, что шоковая терапия не влечёт за собой никаких серьёзных последствий. После полуторачасового разговора парень сдался, после чего процедура была назначена на десятое число, то бишь – осталось всего два дня.

Когда вингер встретился с сестрой, то был готов провалиться сквозь землю: прихрамывая на одну ногу и поправляя взъерошенные волосы, он ввалился в просторную квартиру в центре Лиссабона, подумывая о том, что стоило приплатить работникам клиники, дабы те не разводили шумиху, но, видимо, они оставили эту затею, встречаясь с враждебным усталым взглядом нападающего. Люди здесь, безусловно, души в нём не чаяли – бронзовая статуя является тому свидетельством, только вот они так же голодны до сплетен и слухов, пусть в большинстве случаев и положительной направленности.

А потом смог поговорить с Кришем, правда, делал это через силу – не хотел расстраивать сына своим состоянием, от которого в голове то и дело мелькают мысли об отдыхе, о том, чтобы в одиночестве уехать на какой-нибудь мало потребный курорт в самой глуши хотя бы на пару дней. И, придя в себя, вернулся бы за ребёнком, но Крис знает, что до тех пор, пока с матерью всё не наладится, он не позволит себе развлечения. Но и сейчас, если подумать, то его отпуск не задался с самого начала, ровно так же, как и жизнь… Ведь сразу после того, как состоится операция, он присоединится к сборной, после чего отправится в Армению, отыгрывать матчи группового этапа, и, может, тогда он забудется? Когда перед глазами перестанут мелькать те мадридисты, которые не дают покоя.

Иногда Криштиану задумывается – почему Лео так просто управляется со всем? Даже находясь в разрозненных отношениях с Анто, он остаётся на плаву, чем не оказывает никакого отрицательного влияния на ребёнка, в то время как португальцу только и остаётся, что просить прощения. Всё время извиняться за своё бессилие. Крис любит детей, в этом он полностью уверен, да и те люди, с которыми общался, говорили то же самое. Но вот, когда настал момент взять всё в свои руки, показать силу воли, мужчина сдаётся, день за днём, и уже не видит в своём отцовстве ничего, что могло бы принести пользу мальчику. Он убивает его так же, как и себя. Безжалостно. Медленно. Болезненно.

Вспомнив о Лионеле, Роналду невольно вспоминает и то, зачем развалился на кровати, зачем держит в руках пульт от телевизора, а ведь так старался об этом не думать, так старался отвлечься, спрятаться в мутном оводе из собственных размышлений. Реал проиграл всё, а в последние дни кажется, что даже и своего Капитана. Всегда, после _любого_ поражения, Икер крепился и просил, чтобы мадридисты не отчаивались, и это даже вошло в привычку, но в этом году всё изменилось. Очевидно, на него повлиял не только неудачный сезон, и даже не волнение за вингера... Есть нечто иное, что заставляет мужчину молчать. Кому-то это может показаться странным (в особенности тем, кто понятия не имеет об отношениях в клубе), но нередко во время отпуска, на протяжении прошлых лет, Криштиану разговаривал с вратарём, но на той последней конференции испанец не промолвил ни слова... Или же просто не нашлось подходящего момента? В любом случае – в душе Криса зарождается очередная порция волнения. Если судьбы _нападающих_ так похожи, если их жизни – просто злая шутка и мираж, то чем в этом спектакле может обернуться уход Хави? 

Мужчина готов поверить во что угодно.

Только бы его оставили в покое.

Но стоит только подумать об одном, как в голове всплывает другое. И за поражениями, за неожиданно возникнувшей ситуацией с Капитаном скрываются проблемы иного рода. Такие? как Серхио и Хамес. Лето – время, предназначенное не только для отпусков, но и для ежегодной нервотрёпки; Крис уверен, что, в каких бы отношениях он ни состоял с защитником на данный момент – не хочет его ухода. Всё ещё надеется на то, что сможет решить и этот вопрос, сможет переступить себя и убедить Рамоса остаться, наплевать на принципы и личные разногласия с Пересом, но не покидать Реал. И, почему-то, Криштиану нутром чувствует, что у него ничего не выйдет: защитник и слушать не станет, ведь он окончательно усомнился в вингере – это можно заметить невооружённым глазом, и только глупец не воспримет подобные отношения за нечто несущественное, ведь Касильяс, в свою очередь, сразу уловил главную суть – некогда лучшие друзья на грани того, чтобы поубивать друг друга, разве только в лице Криса это не отражается. Он уже готов пойти на всё, правда, в глубине подсознания, ведь если он лишится Хамеса сейчас... То к чему это приведёт? Всё станет так, как прежде? Или окончательно убедится в том, что не создан для того, чтобы быть с кем-то. Так или иначе.

Вот и сейчас Криштиану точно знает, чем увенчается сегодняшний вечер, знает, что всё произошедшее принесёт ему блаженное удовлетворение, но только на время, и каждый раз остаётся только гадать – сколько часов он проведёт в бессознательном состоянии, не думая ни о чём, кроме того, что ненавидит колумбийца всей душой и одновременно желает, чтобы этот момент повторился. Он может ощущать некий аллегорический голод, может чувствовать себя никчёмным мальчишкой, нарвавшимся на неприятности, но даже после всего этого он благодарен полузащитнику. Тот поступает жестоко, бессердечно и расчётливо, но все эти действия заставляют Роналду жить, заставляют думать о семье и о том, что он кому-то нужен, что если он поддастся искушению уйти в себя, замкнуться, то ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт. Разве что позволит людям, окружающим его, страдать ещё больше.

Когда-то очень давно Крис точно так же лежал на кровати, а Серхио сверлил его взглядом, сидя в неизменном викторианском кресле, и совсем недавно на месте защитника оказался колумбиец, вот только другие обстоятельства были тому причиной, и в воздухе витало противоположное настроение. 

Когда-то очень давно два лучших друга делили постель в доме вингера, но теперь всё изменилось – это делают два… соперника? Врага? Криштиану не знает, кем ему является полузащитник, ведь их отношения, строящиеся то ли на ненависти, то ли на своеобразной взаимопомощи, приходятся обузой только одному. И вскоре, когда Родригес решит, что португалец ему надоел, решит, что эта игрушка сломалась, Крис поймёт, _почему_ Хамес оставил его, выжал буквально всё, до последней капли. Поймёт быстро, не особо задумываясь о прошлом и будущем. 

А потом пожалеет, что не поступил так же, что не отпустил Серхио, когда тот так нуждался в этом. Лжёт сам себе и терпит поражения. Раз за разом.

Бросает быстрый взгляд на часы и, пошарив рукой по покрывалу, находит пульт. Нажимает на кнопку и, гипнотизируя взглядом стену, ждёт, пока тонкая панель телевизора появится из специального углубления в стене. Ждёт, пока загорится экран, пролистывает каналы, останавливаясь на нужном. И вот появляется заставка, а потом и вид Камп Ноу с высоты птичьего полёта. Стадион горит огнями, и на мгновение Роналду кажется, что он слышит крики болельщиков совсем близко, будто они орут у него под окнами – или у него в голове? Мелькает следующий кадр, и вот, голос диктора объявляет выход... чемпионов. Шумные, довольные и слишком резвые даже для победителей, и особенно для тех, кому уже за двадцать. Крис выхватывает взглядом и фигуру Лео, после иронично, с толикой обиды ухмыляется, понимая, что при _его_ росте это сделать не так и сложно.

– Ты уверен, что хочешь это смотреть? – Хамес закидывает руки за голову, говоря это куда-то в потолок своим _обыкновенным_ монотонным голосом. 

– Желаешь пропустить такое знаменательное событие? – португалец едко улыбается, наблюдая за тем, как каталонцы поднимаются на светящийся пьедестал, на котором красуется здоровенная надпись: «Campeons». Ждёт минуту, две, а потом, пожав плечами, выговаривает едва ли не шёпотом, осознавая всю символичность ситуации: на экране – победители, одолевшие _его_ , а рядом – человек, который продолжает свою игру, и после каждого раунда именно Роналду выходит сражённым: «Я – нет, и мне никто не помешает», – последние слова звучат уже как вызов.

Наблюдает за тем, как Бартомеу толкает речь, и его слова подкрепляются рёвом болельщиков, неистовствующих, удерживающихся на трибунах только благодаря последним каплям силы воли. Ещё немного – и они сорвутся, выбегут на поле и, подхватив своих кумиров, будут подкидывать их в воздух до тех пор, пока хватит сил, а если посудить, сколько человек сейчас находится на стадионе...

А когда микрофон оказывается в руках у Энрике, Криштиану слышит, как Родригес, поелозив, поднимается на ноги, а затем его фигура мелькает перед телевизором, и вот он уже возвышается над вингером с его стороны. Мужчина надеялся, что тот раз после встречи с Бенитесом на Бернабеу окажется последним, что тогда колумбиец находился в его доме в последний раз. И это убеждение оказалось ошибкой. Он снова здесь, и Роналду отчасти сам виноват в этом. Сказать, что он просто не удержался, в очередной раз набирая номер полузащитника? Нет, он всей душой желал того, чтобы парень вновь оказался здесь, чтобы вновь добил его и не оставил ничего взамен. И вот, когда главный тренер каталонцев, явно довольный проделанной работой, начинает говорить, Крис чувствует, как пальцы Хамеса пробегаются по его ногам и с силой стискивают лодыжки.

_«Добрый вечер Всем...»_

Камп Ноу взрывается ответными криками, и Крис понимает, что Родригес уже тащит его по кровати, до самого изножья, и вот мужчина уже лежит поперёк, делая вид, будто ничего не происходит, а сердце отчаянно колотится о рёбра. Нападающий занимает себя тем, что, на его взгляд, является самым привлекательным: не сводит глаз с экрана, изучая буквально каждую деталь создавшейся по ту сторону атмосферы: Луис улыбается, сжимая рукой микрофон и цепляясь большим пальцем за петлю на бежевых брюках. На нём точно такая же футболка с тройкой на груди и с именами каталонцев на спине.

_«...могу сказать, что сегодняшнее большое мероприятие случилось только по вине этих людей»._

Кудрявые с проседью волосы немного взъерошены, а взгляд, в отличие от футболистов, чьи лица нередко всплывают на экране крупным планом, выглядит здоровым, не затуманенным выпитым алкоголем. Криштиану, ощущая, как ладони Родригеса продолжают блуждать по его телу, отчего по коже бегут мурашки, а колени начинают предательски дрожать, невольно вспоминает все те разы, когда напивался сам, и все те разы, когда видел пьяного Лео. Картина, по правде говоря, очень комедийная: ведь если португалец под действием «градуса» превращается в овощ, то Месси – совсем наоборот – превращается в спесивого ублюдка, начиная нести какой-то смехотворный бред, или же слишком обидный. Энрике жестом указывает на свою команду, и Крис выныривает из омута воспоминаний.

_«Для них не существует ограничений. Три трофея!»_

Шум аплодисментов, должно быть, заглушает всё, но Роналду только слышит, как в ушах стучит кровь, а затем чувствует – пальцы Родригеса цепляются за край домашних шорт. Стягивает их, отпустив какой-то комментарий, наполовину состоящий из матерщины, будто бы парень пытается привлечь к себе внимание. Но Криштиану не сдаётся, а в следующую секунду его ноги свешиваются с края кровати, отчего приходится запрокидывать голову, дабы не упустить ничего из происходящего на церемонии.

_«Путь был нелёгким, но вы поддерживали нас...»_

Тренер разворачивается на месте, обращаясь ко всем болельщикам, присутствующим на трибунах, и, когда они взрываются очередной приветственной волной, продолжает; в то время как Криштиану на миг теряется – Хамес стаскивает с него и трусы, забирается тёплыми шершавыми пальцами под край майки, проводит по животу. В комнате темно – свет исходит только от телевизора, но и атмосфера за экраном не плещет цветами, поэтому Крис не смог бы разобрать выражение лица колумбийца, тем более периферическим зрением – нет, он не отвернётся. Сегодня он не поддастся.

_«...и мы благодарны за это!»_

Фанатов Барселоны действительно можно благодарить, ведь они, в отличие от поклонников Реала, никогда не бросались со злостными обвинениями в сторону своих кумиров. И сейчас, после истории с фотографией, Криштиану даже удивлён – как же эти люди, называющие себя «мадридистами», не столпились у ворот на его участок с требованием извиниться. Извиниться за то, что выставил идиотом не только себя, но, в таком случае, и их.

_«Мы продолжаем писать историю, и попробуем сделать это в будущем...»_

Каждый пишет свою индивидуальную историю, вот только Крис понимает, что его сказка выходит не такой уж и радужной. Особенно в этот момент, пока он наблюдает за тем, как _его_ соперник празднует победу, пока он пытается удерживать себя на месте и не сводить взгляда с экрана. Пока Родригес задирает его футболку. Пока раздвигает ноги, протискиваясь между бёдер. Пока нависает над ним, вглядываясь в усталое, побледневшее лицо.

_«...а сейчас хочу только сказать – Visca el Barca i Visca Catalunya – и передать микрофон Хави – прекрасному человеку и прекрасному игроку»._

Эрнандеса показывают крупным планом, и на миг Криштиану становится жаль Лео – в глазах Капитана стоят слёзы, но на губах играет улыбка. Крис знает, что мужчина жалеет о своем уходе, но в это мгновение рад находиться со своей командой, рад праздновать грандиозную победу, отчего Роналду сжимает кулаки: что, если слухи об Икере – правда? И он уйдёт ни с чем? Португалец чувствует, как Хамес накрывает его рот своим, пытаясь утянуть в поцелуй, но он продолжает лежать, не шелохнувшись, продолжает смотреть на то, как испанец выходит вперёд, а за плечами развевается флаг с цветами Барселоны, завязанный под горло. И вот, под бурю одобрительных воплей раздаётся _его_ чуть осипший голос, и нападающий снова вздрагивает, правда, теперь не знает, от чего – от прикосновений колумбийца или же того, что происходит на экране, старательно уверяя себя в первом.

_«Добрый вечер! Сейчас у нас есть требл»._

Взмахом руки указывает на них, и Криштиану, будто находясь на стадионе, прослеживает этот жест взглядом. Три кубка. У них есть три кубка. А у него – ничего. Кроме душевного и физического расстройства. Кроме игры, которую он затеял, вот только соперника выбрал не совсем удачного, и это, правда, только одна сторона медали. Да, Хамес не следует правилам, но находчивости и изворотливости ему не занимать. Так и сейчас – отрывается от губ португальца, усомнившись в действенности поцелуя, и, мазнув языком по шее вингера, опускается к соскам, легко прихватывая зубами. Он знает, что это доставляет нападающему только неприятные ощущения, и продолжает давить, делает это назло, но Крис не сдаётся – только прикусывает щёку и медленно выдыхает.

_«Спасибо всем, кто пришёл сюда, спасибо Луису Энрике и всей команде за этот фантастический день!»_

Хави почти плачет, но толпа на это не обращает внимания, только подхватывает его настрой и снова разрывается воплями. Более требовательными и громкими. А за что же Роналду может поблагодарить своих соклубников? Нет, из всех мадридистов он выделит только одного – вновь это Икер. Капитан, который отдаёт больше, чем просит взамен. И если он действительно уйдёт, то Криштиану точно сойдёт с ума. В эту минуту он верит в подобное как ни во что другое. Родригес так и продолжает свою пытку, покусывая, втягивая губами соски – то один, то другой, и Криштиану чувствует, как они неприятно твердеют, как появляется тянущее ощущение, пробивающее насквозь. Заставляющее... выгнуться.

_«Visca el Barca i Visca Catalunya! Я покидаю вас и передаю слово будущему капитану – Андресу Иньесте»._

Движется к пьедесталу, в то время как из толпы выступает другой, не менее значимый для клуба испанец. На голове у него красуется завязанный флаг Барселоны, а глаза так же приветливо блестят. Под шум толпы он принимает микрофон. И Роналду вновь задумывается – кто возглавит Реал, если Касильяс покинет команду. Серхио? Да. Вот только и с ним всё неоднозначно. От создавшейся ситуации будто веет опасностью и льдом. Португалец лишился многого, и если всё произойдёт так, как раз за разом прокручивается у него в голове, _конец_ наступит быстрее, чем можно было предположить. А Хамес снова отстраняется и, облизывая губы, заглядывает в лицо вингера, смотрит на него, буквально пожирая взглядом. И, не дождавшись никакой реакции, снова припадает к нему.

_«Добрый вечер!»_

Приветствует он сразу после того, как Хави размыкает объятия и отступает. Что бы там Лео ни говорил про атмосферу клуба, Криштиану видит _всё_ своими глазами. Они так же поддерживают друг друга, не оставляют. У них есть свои герои, точно так же, как и в Реале, и если у мадридистов – Икер, то у каталонцев два Капитана. Крис чувствует, как Родригес, скользя губами по его коже, спускается ниже, как обводит языком ямку пупка, как прослеживает ладонями напряжённые мышцы пресса. Нет, вингер не сдастся. И когда по телу пробегает очередная волна мурашек, он на мгновение прикрывает глаза, со свистом втягивая воздух и не отводя чуть затуманенного взгляда от экрана. Хамес старается, делает так, чтобы и этот раунд был в его пользу, после чего, возможно, Криштиану поступится своим решением держаться до последнего и отдастся на волю полузащитника.

_«Хочу только сказать, что горжусь этими людьми, горжусь этой командой и хочу поблагодарить болельщиков»._

Родригес стоит коленями на полу и, кажется, не боится стереть их. Принял вызов с лихвой, и то, как Роналду сверлит взглядом телевизор, распаляет ещё больше. Камера выхватывает лица каталонцев, вновь останавливается на Лео, который силится стоять прямо, но, как и у других Сине-гранатовых, у него не выходит ничего хорошего. На губах играет слащавая, развязная улыбочка, и сейчас он выглядит так, будто Гордыня – его второе имя. Да, именно таким он становится, хлебнув лишнего. Не решительным, не чрезмерно весёлым, а активно-спесивым. И в подобные мгновения, когда Крис находился в непосредственной близости к аргентинцу, то удерживал себя от того, чтобы на людях не вмешаться в какую-нибудь словесную перепалку, устроенную Месси, и не увести Коротышку с глаз. Пока тот не наделал глупостей неосмысленным поведением.

_«Visca el Barca i Visca Catalunya!»_

И под эти, уже въевшиеся в голову слова каталонцы срываются с места, вопя не менее знакомое: «Campeons! Campeons! Ole-ole-ole!»; окружают испанца, сбиваются в кучу и, прыгая на месте, обняв друг друга за плечи, продолжают кричать. Хамес обхватывает ртом чуть напрягшийся член португальца, беря сразу едва ли не на всю длину, отчего Криштиану неосознанно подаётся бёдрами вперёд, но ладони ложатся на них, удерживая на месте. И в эту минуту Крис готов поспорить, что, не будь полузащитник так занят, на его губах бы расплылась насмешливая улыбка. Убирает руку, оттягивая пальцами крайнюю плоть и пробегая кончиком языка по чувствительной головке. Роналду силится удержать стон и до боли кусает кулак, щурится, но взгляда от экрана не отводит. Смотрит. Смотрит на то, как футболисты вновь поднимаются на свой пьедестал, а микрофон оказывается в руках у Алвеса.

_«Добрый вечер всем!»_

Роналду вновь отвлекается на детали: та же неизменная футболка, а на запястье красуется повязка – бразильский флаг, не иначе. Мужчина произносит слова отрывисто – волнуется, да и выпитое даёт о себе знать, но даже в таком состоянии его голос наполнен эйфорией победы. В прошлом году, когда Реал завоевал кубок Лиги Чемпионов, мадридисты чувствовали то же самое, а если вспомнить тот день, когда они проезжали по столице на автобусе в окружении тысяч фанатов, то действительно можно подумать – такое никогда не забыть. Не забыть так же, как и поражение... Родригес не отрывается от вингера, продолжает удерживать на месте, старательно двигая головой, и Крис понимает, что он долго не выдержит, и учтиво отпускает эти мысли, почти забывая о колумбийце, расположившемся между его ног.

_«Для начала я хочу поблагодарить всех товарищей по команде, весь тренерский состав и каждого, кто присутствует здесь»._

Бразилец так же, как и Энрике, оглядывается по сторонам, пробегая взглядом по каждой трибуне, а потом поправляет чёрную кепку, откидывая козырёк назад. Лицо Дани показывают крупным планом, и видно, что в его глазах стоят слёзы. Белки покраснели от напряжения, ведь мужчина пытается не поддаваться чувствам, пока не закончит говорить. И вот, когда Криштиану, сделав очередной вдох, продолжает следить за происходящим и, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что его грудь тяжело вздымается, что колени подрагивают, а зубы сильнее кусают кулак, врезаясь в кожу до боли, поёживается, то от Хамеса это, конечно же, не укрывается, и парень продолжает, но уже с большим, почти невыносимым напором, опуская ладони на разгорячённые бёдра, проводя по вспотевшему животу, цепляясь за края задранной футболки.

_«Вы делаете меня счастливым»._

А что делает счастливым Криса? Должно быть, осознание того, что весь этот кошмар когда-нибудь прекратится. Мужчина размыкает зубы, морщась от того, что укус начинает покалывать, а потом он и вовсе разражается ноющей болью, которая, к счастью, быстро затихает. Роналду опускает ладонь на лоб, полностью сосредотачиваясь на телевизоре – хотя бы один-единственный раз он должен сделать это в совершенстве. А потом ощущает, как Родригес отпускает его, отстраняется с характерным пошлым причмокиванием, и сейчас Криштиану нутром чувствует, что колумбиец зол и даже разочарован. Всё идёт не так, как он рассчитывал. Парень демонстративно, всё ещё надеясь на то, что португалец посмотрит на него, опускает два пальца в рот, начиная медленно посасывать.

_«Это был долгий путь – путь до финала»._

В этом вопросе Алвес определенно прав, вот только сейчас Крис всеми силами оттягивает этот самый финал. Ощущает, как Хамес раздвигает его ягодицы, как влажные пальцы скользят по промежности, а потом один касается кольца сжатых мышц, отчего вингер задерживает дыхание, часто моргает, порываясь обхватить ногами шею полузащитника и притянуть его к себе. Колумбиец прекрасно знает, _что_ надо делать. Вот только и нападающий настроен решительно. Он не смотрит на него. Глядит только в мелькающий экран телевизора, который почти до боли в глазах выделяется на фоне окружающей темноты. По комнате разносятся только голоса каталонцев и сорванное дыхание. На улице – тишина.

_«И я рад, что я один из вас!»_

Указывает на болельщиков, заглядывая в их лица, если это, конечно возможно. А Криштиану не уверен, нравится ли ему тот факт, что он мадридист. Именно сейчас, в эту минуту, когда навалилось столько всего, когда оказывается такое давление, что очень тяжело мыслить здраво. Родригес медленно проталкивает палец в его тело, начиная растягивать тугое отверстие, отчего Крис сжимается всем своим существом, непроизвольно раскидывая ноги в стороны. После чего мужчина почти верит в то, что до него донёсся победный смешок.

_«Благодарю за то, что позволяете чувствовать себя самим собой»._

А вот на это Роналду может только рассмеяться. Невесело так. В последнее время он не видит в клубе «второго» дома. Скорее, и Вальдебебас, и Бернабеу выглядят как его личная темница, из которой просто так не сбежать. Он держится на последнем издыхании, приезжая на тренировки и отыгрывая матчи. Держится из последних сил, вновь и вновь встречаясь с так называемыми товарищами по команде. И от этих мыслей становится только хуже. О том, что происходит в жизни португальца, знают только трое, и только один человек не вызывает неприязни. В остальных он не видит тех, кому можно доверять. Безусловно, они хорошие люди, но после всего – это кажется насилием, видеть «друга» в каждом.

_«Visca el Barca i Visca Catalunya!»_

Алвес произносит эти слова со слезами на глазах, после чего каталонцы, все до единого, вновь срываются со свои мест и, сбежав с пьедестала, подлетают к бразильцу всё с теми же криками: «Campeons! Campeons! Ole-ole-ole!». Криштиану ощущает дежавю, ведь несколько минут назад он слышал и видел то же самое, а теперь даже трудно сказать – кто радуется победам больше: Реал или Барселона? Хамес продолжает двигать рукой, ускоряя движения, и когда палец начинает свободно скользить в теле португальца, резко добавляет второй, отчего Роналду всё же срывается на единственный сдавленный стон, моментально кусая щеку и стараясь сосредоточиться на телевизоре, но и это мало помогает, ведь полузащитник вновь обхватывает губами болезненно покрасневший, стоящий колом член. На экране вновь всё меняется, и когда микрофон оказывается в руках у Пике, Крис немного приободряется: защитник всегда отличался хоть и длинными, но эмоциональными речами.

_«Добрый вечер... Сейчас они снова с нами!»_

Буквально рыча, вскидывает руки, указывая на кубки, красующиеся в свете прожекторов. Губы вингера трогает усмешка, и на краткое мгновение он отпускает все чувства разом, концентрируясь на испанце и ожидая, что тот скажет. Продолжает игнорировать и колумбийца, который не останавливается, измывается над ним, разводя пальцы «ножницами», пробегая языком по выступающим на члене венам, сжимая свободной рукой мошонку. Крис правда не думает, вот только инстинкты своего тела он обмануть не в состоянии, выгибаясь дугой и морщась от отвращения. Он поддаётся. Чувствует, как низ живота завязывается в раскалённый узел, как мелко дрожат пальцы рук.

_«Хочу сказать две вещи. Первая: Спасибо, за то, что поддерживали нас в Берлине»._

В финале они показали, на что способны, и Криштиану даже рад тому, что они взяли Кубок Лиги Чемпионов. Но осадок всё равно присутствует. Поражение есть поражение, и ничто его не отменит. Ведь ещё и по его вине Карло ушёл. А всё, что он сам получил взамен - так это дурацкий выговор из-за чёртовой фотографии, о которой теперь знают все, и, слава Богу, только единицы верят в её правдивость.

_«Вторая: давайте вернёмся в две тысячи девятый, когда мы завоевали требл. Тогда я и подумать не мог, что мы вновь будем стоять здесь в роли лучшей команды мира»._

Губы Криса дёргаются в подобии улыбки, когда каталонцы делают первые шаги, порываясь выбежать вперёд, но Жерар жестом возвращает их обратно. Хамес добавляет третий палец, и, сделав несколько толчков, выдёргивает их, и Криштиану снова резко выдыхает – грудь опадает, а рот непроизвольно приоткрывается. Чувствует, как волосы липнут к вспотевшему лбу, как горячие капельки скатываются по вискам, и всё это можно констатировать как одно – лично допущенное насилие.

_«Сейчас я хочу поблагодарить своих товарищей, тренерский состав, врачей, физиологов, всех болельщиков, руководство и Кевина Ролдана...»_

Глаза Роналду удивлённо расширяются, ведь это то, чего он никак не ожидал услышать. В день своего дня рождения он виделся только с теми, кого считал своими настоящими друзьями, с теми, с кем не мог встретиться на публике; а потом закатил вечеринку на сотню человек, вот только случилось это сразу после поражения в матче с Атлетико... И тогда покатилась новая волна пересудов, жалоб и гонений: мол, как так, один из лидеров Реала устроил такое? Спустя некоторое время этот злополучный поп-исполнитель выложил в социальных сетях фотографии того злополучного вечера. Но скандал довольно-таки быстро замяли и, казалось, уже давным-давно забыли о нём... Криштиану сейчас чувствует себя так мерзко, как никогда, ведь Жерар прав – успехи Барселоны поползли в гору, а вот мадридистов, увы. И теперь, возможно, этот певец является неким символом, содействующим завоеванию каталонцами всех трёх трофеев. Когда Крис приходит к этому заключению, когда забывает обо всём остальном, чувствует, как Хамес толкается в него, резко, безжалостно, отчего мужчина невольно охает, зажмуривая глаза, всё так же повернув лицо к телевизору.

_«...началось»._

Вот так просто заканчивает он. И вновь это чёртово: «Campeons! Campeons! Ole-ole-ole!»; и вновь они все орут, вновь заходятся довольными воплями, вновь им вторят и болельщики, а Криштиану только остаётся наблюдать за этим, ощущая, как по венам растекается тёмное густое предательство. Возможно, испанец сказал это неосознанно, ведь можно говорить всё, что угодно в его защиту. Но факт остаётся фактом. И ничто его не отменит. А потом, потакая просьбам фанатов, микрофон берёт Неймар, и, пошатываясь, выходит вперёд. Его взгляд расфокусирован, а язык заплетается от действия алкоголя, поэтому парень немногословен.

_«Привет всем! Хочу сказать лишь две вещи»._

И Крис, будто себе назло, разом возненавидев всю Барселону, знает, что скажет бразилец.

_«Visca el Barca i Visca Catalunya!»_

Эти слова врезаются в голову, отпечатываются в мозге, и пока Хамес, навалившись на Криштиану, продолжает толкаться, жёстко подаваясь бёдрами, последний, ещё не добивая себя, но приближаясь к этому, начинает подмахивать его движениям, смотря на то, как Алвес выталкивает соклубника обратно, заставляя сказать ещё хоть что-то.

_«Я очень счастлив и благодарен всем вам! Спасибо!»_

Уже кричит, и снова это: «Campeons! Campeons! Ole-ole-ole!», от которого Крис стискивает зубы, стараясь оттянуть тот момент, когда уже не сможет сдерживаться. В нём кипят злость и обида; настолько подавляющая обида, что хочется закричать, а потом залиться рыданиями, вот только пожалеть его некому. Совсем. Криштиану знает, кто выступит вперёд дальше, но уже смотрит на экран сквозь лёгкую дымку, будто на глаза наступила пелена.

_«Добрый вечер»._

Лео улыбается, чуть прищурившись, закладывает левую руку за спину, и, крутясь на месте, ждёт, когда стихнут приветственные вопли. Чёртов Коротышка! И вот сейчас, через силу удерживая себя на ногах, он выглядит так вызывающе, как не выглядел никогда. А Родригес не останавливается, ещё больше ускоряя темп, и тогда, уже не сдерживаясь, но не отводя взгляда от экрана, Криштиану приподнимает ноги, обхватывает Хамеса за поясницу, прижимая к себе, заставляя делать едва ли не больно размашистыми толчками.

_«Я счастлив быть здесь – на праздновании такого большого события. А вы?»._

Его лицо не меняется, только губы насмешливо кривятся на поднявшуюся синхронную волну, состоящую из раздирающих уши, пробирающих до костей криков: «Месси! Месси! Месси!». Крис знает – он всё ближе, ещё немного. Совсем чуть-чуть. И колумбиец вновь одолеет его.

_«Я говорил – это было нелегко»._

Поэтому-то он спросил: «А вы?».

_«И я продолжу: это было бы невозможно без них»._

Разворачивается, махая рукой в сторону пьедестала, слащаво улыбаясь и видя, как каталонцы раскачиваются в такт рёву болельщиков. Криштиану готов умереть на месте. Белая пелена оказывается выступившими слезами: то ли от боли, то ли от накативших разом эмоций. То ли от всего сразу. А потом, когда до ушей доносится почти грубый голос аргентинца, когда весь мир вокруг рушится, и вингер понимает, что действительно плачет, когда оргазм накатывает с небывалой силой, то считает, что эти слова он запомнит надолго:

_«Вы хотели три кубка? Так получайте их!»_

***

Криштиану, накинув на голову капюшон от тонкой толстовки, приваливается к одной из многочисленных железных опор, поддерживающих потолок аэропорта. Смотрит прямо перед собой, пытаясь поймать хотя бы одну разумную мысль, но всякий раз, когда он близок к этому, затылок начинает ломить, а глаза – слезиться, и тогда не остаётся ничего, кроме как отпустить все потуги думать. И только воспоминания о вчерашнем дне подсознание оставляет на самом видном месте. Крис, отстранившись от всего, оставляет лишь уверенность в том, что он выиграл, правда, цена вновь была слишком велика, и последствия этой оплаты – налицо. Сгорбившись, мужчина придерживает тёмный дорожный чемодан за ручку и не знает, чем ещё себя можно занять, когда в душе царит самая настоящая пустота. До того, как объявят его рейс остаётся ещё как минимум полчаса – долгие тридцать минут. В ушах стоит шум не только бешено бегущей по венам крови, но и от голосов, раздающихся кругом. И, будь португалец в нормальном состоянии, то счёл бы эту атмосферу очень даже сносной, отчего не скрывал бы свою личность.

Выглядит он осунувшимся, уставшим. Загнанным и бессильным. С одной стороны, вингер сам довёл себя до подобного, встречаясь с Хамесом и убеждая себя, что этот раз последний. И вчера – хотел просто посмотреть, хотел уверить себя, что победы Барселоны – заслуженные. Так и было на самом деле, вот только Родригес не принимал этого факта. Он был почти что жадным до побед. И после поражений он не желал смотреть на то, как его соперник празднует триумф. Он не желал, чтобы на это смотрел и Роналду. Просто из принципа. Принял его вызов и сделал всё. Всё, чтобы от прежнего Криса растворилось, и от нападающего не осталось и следа. Он убит, и к этому непрочному эмоциональному состоянию приплетаются физические расстройства, которые имеют место быть при всём при том, что произошло за последнее время. А началась вся эта история, кажется, так давно, а вместе с тем – нет. 

Тогда, утром, Серхио приехал в дом португальца, и вот, почувствовав, что разговор завязался, сделал свой выбор. И он оказался не в пользу вингера. Он должен был понять, должен был принять его, должен был отступить, но только всё усугубил, и сейчас, когда у защитника разногласия с президентом ввиду продления контракта, а от Икера – ни слуху ни духу, Криштиану боится. Это тревожное ощущение, засевшее глубоко в груди, не даёт покоя. Теперь точно всё потеряно, и нужно действовать отчаянно, без промедления, чтобы иметь представление хотя бы об одном вопросе – следующий сезон будут возглавлять два Капитана, один, или же Реал назначит нового? Было время, когда Крис об этом вообще не задумывался, когда вёл беззаботный образ жизни, несмотря даже на то, что поддерживал довольно-таки близкие отношения с Ириной.

Чем он ещё готов пожертвовать ради того, чтобы вернуться к началу? Что он может сделать? Может поступиться собственной гордостью, может встать перед Рамосом на колени, может молиться Икеру, может сказать Родригесу «Нет», может простить Лео.

И тогда он точно не будет собой, тогда он вновь прогнётся под требования других, снова потерпит поражение, подобные которому уже стоят поперёк горла. Даже исходя из всего этого, останутся не замоленные грешки. Пусть уже час подпирает ярко-рыжую железяку, держащую потолок, пусть сжимает в руках посадочный талон на самолёт до Лиссабона, пусть уже через несколько часов вновь увидит мать и ребёнка – не чувствует себя хорошим сыном и настоящим отцом, ведь завтра вечером, когда узнает, что с Марией всё в порядке, снова соберёт вещи и покинет семью. Отправится в Армению вместе со сборной и только потом, когда отыграет матчи, сможет отдохнуть. По-настоящему, ведь эти две с половиной недели, начиная с заключительного матча против Хетафе и той чёртовой замены, Криштиану ни на миг не поверил, что это – его отпуск.

Криштиану не знает, есть ли человек, который страдает больше него. Нет, не в плане физического здоровья – скорее, душевного. Он ощущает свою уязвимость, будто она осязаема, а после вчерашней ночи, после того, как Хамес поступил с ним, понимает – не сможет даже смотреть на полузащитника; но даже в этой ситуации Крис виноват – он просто мог выставить Родригеса за дверь. Тот бы согласился, не сопротивлялся. Но Криштиану так не сделал, он вновь подумал, что выдержит, и когда дотянул до конца, то надорвался. 

И в это мгновение, спустя много часов, чувствует, как пролитые вчера слёзы катятся из уголков глаз по вискам, стекают на щёки, прожигая мокрые дорожки. И Крис поддался эмоциям не потому, что был зол на колумбийца, и не потому, что упустил все три кубка. Таким образом он осмысливал свою ничтожность, и всё это нередко вызывающее поведение, взгляд сверху и гордая походка – просто маска. Тогда не стоит винить Хамеса за то, что он скрывается – парень поступает так, потому что людям не стоит знать о его бессердечности и бесчувственности. Отталкиваясь именно от этого, проще напустить дыму в глаза, сбить с толку, явиться миру таким, каким тебя хотят видеть. Это и будет решением всех проблем, независимо от их рода.

Сейчас, когда номер его рейса на цифровом табло всё ближе к отметке с объявлением посадки, Криштиану запускает руку в карман и, пошарив, выуживает мобильник, боясь того, что он собирается сделать. Набирает код разблокировки, открывает список контактов, выискивая почти забытый номер. Вновь боится быть отвергнутым, но уже заранее знает, что этого не миновать, но пальцы не слушаются, нажимая на вызов. А потом подносит трубку к уху, сжимая ручку чемодана и с замиранием сердца ожидая – что произойдёт раньше? Придётся отключиться, услышав отчётливый, правильно поставленный голос девушки, говорящий, что пора проследовать на посадку, заранее сдав багаж -или же голос испанского защитника, холодный и недружелюбный? В глубине подсознания он желает, чтобы последнего не случилось, и, когда Крис отчаивается, теряется на мгновение, то до него доносится звук собственного имени, приправленный обыденным удивлением и недоверием.

Вновь дни летят слишком быстро, и сейчас, покачиваясь из-за непрекращающегося головокружения, он складывает спальную футболку вдвое и укладывает в чемодан, а из головы никак не выходит то, что сказал Серхио. Единственная реплика, после которой холодок пробегает по спине и зарождается мысль, что мужчина ведёт себя ещё более по-детски, чем вингер: «Почему бы тебе самому не позвонить и не спросить?». И это всё. На вопрос о том, правдивы ли слухи про Икера, ведь Криштиану не знал, с чего начать, двигаясь в общем потоке пассажиров. Рамос только повесил трубку, оставив Криса наедине с чувством вины. Вины перед вратарём, ведь тогда, после конференции, он не удосужился даже попрощаться, и вот, узнав о (хочется верить, нелепость) возможности того, что Касильяс может покинуть клуб... Мужчина отдал мадридистам всё: себя, целиком и полностью, свои силы, часть жизни, и получил только... ничего не получил.

Застёгивает молнию. Ощущает, будто душа на мгновение покидает тело, окунается в Адский котёл и вновь возвращается на своё место, раскалённая и покорёженная от недосказанности. Должно быть, нечто подобное происходило и с защитником, когда он метался буквально между двух огней, только один был тёплым, родном, а второй – горячим и вызывающим, будто подначивающим сделать нечто, о чём потом придётся долго жалеть. Пилар может гордиться своим возлюбленным, в то время как Роналду остаётся верить в то, что когда-нибудь он удосужится набрать номер подруги, попросить прощения, рассказать, почему всё это время ни разу не подал хоть какого бы то ни было знака, что с ним всё в порядке, что он не позабыл об испанском семействе. А пока что только прячется – за собственными страхами и неволей. А когда он пытается сделать вид, что всё нормально, пытается нацепить на лицо беззаботную улыбку, всплывает что-то ещё. Требующее решения.

С горечью вспоминает, как присел перед Кришем на корточки, уверяя его в том, что скоро заберёт домой, что скоро они вместе вернутся в Мадрид, а потом отправятся туда, куда мальчик пожелает. Роналду знает, что обещает слишком много, а выполняет только малую часть, ведь всё то, что он пытается построить – рушится. 

В глазах сына стояли слёзы, но он крепился, как всегда застенчиво отводя взгляд, и всё, что сделал Крис, дабы успокоить ребёнка – обнял его, осознавая, что вновь лжёт. И его ложь кажется такой обыденной, такой простой, срывающейся с языка без промедления. В эту минуту хочется умереть, смотря на то, что сын как-то изменился – весь его облик просто светится каким-то взрослым пониманием; только кивает, соглашаясь со всем, что говорит португалец. Ещё немного времени – ему нужно совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы все те, кто его окружают, самые близкие, не волновались, глядя в слезящиеся глаза и побледневшее лицо, как-то нелепо прикрытое тонким слоем загара.

Когда вещи собраны, мужчина вытягивается, разминая чуть затёкшую поясницу, и смотрит на себя в зеркало – волосы уложены смехотворно неопрятно, губы дрожат, а общую картину дополняет нервно подёргивающееся левое веко. Крис улыбается своему отражению, но даже этот, казалось бы, простой жест выходит неправдоподобно. Трогает мочку уха – проколотое отверстие чувствуется непривычно – будто начало затягиваться, как самая обыкновенная рана, а Роналду уже и не помнит, когда в последний раз нацеплял на себя побрякушки. Да и весь будто осунулся, похудел, превратился совершенно в другого человека. Запускает пятерню в волосы, стараясь привести беспорядок в более-менее приличное состояние, а потом, выудив из кармана ключи от квартиры Лили, смотрит на них как на нечто инородное, словно появившееся из другого мира. Снова он уходит. И остаётся радоваться лишь тому факту, что операция прошла успешно, что мать сейчас в полном порядке, вот только повидаться с ней нельзя. Нельзя попрощаться.

Подходит к окну, хватается за шторы и резко дёргает в стороны, раздражаясь из-за внезапно возникшего ощущения надвигающейся темноты, то ли из-за создавшегося замкнутого пространства. И хотя Криштиану никогда не страдал клаустрофобией, комната с занавешенными окнами показалась ему до жути неприятной и пугающей.

На улице светло, но день клонится к вечеру, хотя стрелки часов указывают всего лишь на половину пятого. Самолёт в семь. Он отправится в Армению прямо отсюда, присоединившись к сборной уже в другой стране, так как команда улетела ещё утром. И эта, кажется, особенная привилегия оказывается только на руку. Небо чистое, ни единого облачка, и Криштиану с тоской вспоминает, как через боль несколько дней назад поднялся на ноги, как наблюдал за приближающейся тучей, как вдыхал свежий воздух, как улыбался сильным порывам ветра и чувствовал своего рода очищение. Если раньше он думал, что тонет, то теперь понимает – глубоко заблуждался. То были «цветочки», перемешанные с толикой волнения, а сейчас... Сейчас всё иначе. Сейчас он увяз в грязи и считает, что это лучше, чем ничего. Считает, что «ничего» – лучше, чем грязь. И сходит с ума от этой противоречивости. 

Знает, что может простоять здесь до того момента, пока кроваво-красные разводы заката не заменят ясный голубой. Пока светило не скроется за горизонтом и мир не окунётся в ночь. Долгожданную и ненавистную одновременно – она принесёт покой, если сновидения будут такие же, как и у нормальных людей.

А потом он вновь звонит сыну, обещает, что обязательно попросит всех футболистов расписаться на мяче, ведь мальчик с самого Чемпионата Мира горит идеей собрать автографы каждого игрока, и мужчина почти уверен, что у Криша это получится, ведь дома, в его комнате – единственном месте, не повторяющем викторианский стиль – собралась добрая коллекция таких вот сувениров, исчерканных маркером в замысловатых надписях.

Вновь аэропорт, вновь место в конце самолёта. И просьба стюардессе, чтобы принесла плед. Девушка только кивает с лёгкой полуулыбкой на губах и спрашивает, не желает ли Криштиану чего-нибудь выпить, на что он зло, самоубийственно усмехается и отрицательно качает головой. Пройдёт почти пять часов, прежде чем Крис приземлится в Ереване, и это время он хочет провести с умом – отдохнуть как следует, ведь завтра предстоит очередная порция тренировок, а через три дня состоится матч. Который Португалия просто обязана выиграть.

_Белые облака, белые костюмы, белые машины, белые лица и белые цветы. Белый саван._

_Роналду лежит на спине, смотрит прямо перед собой – в хмурое небо, а пошевелиться не может. Пытается открыть рот, спросить, что происходит, почему кругом так много людей, почему они плачут. Ничего не выходит. Пытается оглядеться, но даже глаза не ворочаются в глазницах, и остаётся только наблюдать периферическим зрением шествие, окружившее его с трёх сторон. А он впереди. Лежит, смотрит вверх, покачиваясь на месте и слушая тихое дыхание шестерых, несущих его тело на руках. Может, все потуги открыть рот излишни? Может, он не должен говорить? Не должен кричать о помощи? Может, стоит просто поддаться?_

_Руки сложены на груди, и в кончиках пальцев чувствуется ледяной холод, будто окунули в чан с жидким азотом. Видит, как зелёные кроны деревьев клонятся к земле, но не ощущает прикосновение ветра на своей коже. И вдруг рождается осознание – он не дышит. Он не слышит. Только смотрит. Сверлит взглядом тяжёлую завесу, преграждающую путь свету._

_Проходят долгие минуты, прежде чем приходит к заключению – такому простому и лёгкому, что хочется улыбнуться. Да только никак._

_Он мёртв._

_И удовлетворённо закрывает глаза._

Приходит в себя, когда самолёт ещё висит в воздухе – прошла только половина пути. Мужчина хмуро выпутывается из пледа, иронично признавая тот факт, что он был прав насчёт сна – ни к чему хорошему это не привело, да и не приведёт. Кошмары – теперь уже обыденность. Дурацкие реалистичные сны – уже обыденность. И то, что приходит после них – тоже обыденность. Появляется тревога, она накатывает с новой силой, отчего возникают тёмные желания – была бы жизнь такой простой, как в тех картинах, что рисует подсознание, пока Криштиану силится отдохнуть: он был бы давно мёртв, отдыхая на Небесах со стрелой промеж глаз, давно бы спас Лео, одолев своего мучителя, разве что последняя история кажется бессвязной – у неё нет начала, ведь она целиком состоит из конца. У неё нет завязки, только кульминация, отчего приходится гадать – что же привело Криса к гибели, почему сейчас его сердце вновь ускоряется, почему перед глазами пляшут цветные пятна? Почему на его месте не оказался кто-то другой...

Настаёт этот злосчастный матч, вот только игра не клеится, и кажется, что Роналду впервые касается мяча только при штрафном ударе. Даже звучит это весьма иронично, вот только португальцу сейчас не до смеха. С каждой минутой, проведённой на поле, он чувствует себя всё хуже. Ему кажется, что из подтянутого спортсмена он превратился в дряхлого старика. Тяжело двигаться, тяжело держаться на ногах, тяжело здраво мыслить, и только желание преодолеть всё это позволяет забить трижды. Он будто работает на износ, будто старается доказать самому себе, что темнота в глазах и головная боль – секундное явление, что на этом не стоит зацикливаться. А потом, ко всему прочему, прибавляется и тошнота, горло начинает судорожно сжиматься в рвотных позывах, и Крис, прикрывая рот рукой, утыкается лбом в матовое стекло душевой, находясь где-то под стадионом, в подтрибунных помещениях и радуясь тому, что эта чёртова игра, наконец, закончилась.

Вот только автографы мужчина не взял. Он опять...

Не выполнил обещания.

Потом врачи сказали, что это сильное переутомление, что нужно просто заставить себя спать – выпить успокоительное или снотворное; что требуется незамедлительный отдых, что головокружение просто так не уйдёт. И вот, когда медики сообщили тренерскому составу, что Роналду по физическому состоянию не сможет отыграть второй матч, его отпустили. Сказали, что хет-трика достаточно. Ха! Достаточно... Если бы всё было так просто!

Сидит на полу в маленькой ванной комнате в гостиничном номере и буквально обнимает унитаз, склонив голову набок и прикрыв глаза. Сколько он провёл здесь времени? Десять минут? Двадцать? А, может, весь вечер, давным-давно пропустив рейс своего самолёта? Ему нужно поспать. Что он и сделает, когда прилетит в Мадрид. Съест горсть таблеток и заснёт на неделю. Столько ему надо, чтобы синяки под глазами стали менее заметными? В желудке снова урчит, но не от голода, даже включая тот факт, что Криштиану сегодня не ел. Живот скручивает, и Роналду с шумом вырывает противной кислой желчью, отчего во рту появляется не менее тошнотворный затхлый привкус. 

В голове начинает грохотать, и Крис болезненно стонет, поднимаясь на ноги. До умывальника два шага, но даже их португалец делает с трудом. Наваливается на раковину, включая прохладную воду и плеская себе в лицо. Чистит зубы, морщась от того, что неприятный запах никак не уходит, будто просочился под эмаль. И, напоследок прополоскав рот, Криштиану покидает эти четыре квадратных метра, возвращаясь в небольшую спальню, являющуюся единственной комнатой в тесном помещении – это всё, что предоставили организаторы португальской сборной. Как мило. 

Роналду одевается, вновь застёгивает чемодан и, прихватив карточку-ключ, выходит прочь. Заткнув уши наушниками, он садится в заранее заказанное такси, едет в аэропорт, сверля взглядом бумагу, свидетельствующую о брони билета. 

Проверка документов, час ожидания, и он снова в воздухе, снова просит у стюардессы плед, снова отказывается от предложенного вина, или что там обычно подают на борту первого класса. И снова место в хвосте. Снова он прячется, но с толикой насмешки осознаёт – в _таком_ виде его точно никто не узнает. Взъерошенный, с ввалившимися глазами и чуточку исхудалый. Какой-то не такой. Совсем не такой, каким был два месяца назад. 

На этот раз ночь обходится без сновидений, и когда мужчина, наконец, добирается до дома, то уже просто из принципа стаскивает с себя одежду, бросив её на пол рядом с чемоданом. Кругом тишина. И в этой тишине он поднимается наверх – измотанный и раздражённый. Ложится на постель и только-только накидывает на себя одеяло, как засыпает, в последний раз почувствовав, как желудок простреливает очередным спазмом, разве что тошнить уже нечем.

Просыпается только к обеду. Позавчера он был ещё в Армении. А вчера весь день провёл в гостинице, дожидаясь разрешения на то, чтобы покинуть сборную и продолжать, одним словом, _отпуск_. И, если работая на тренировках и общаясь с товарищами по команде, у Криса почти не было времени, чтобы подумать, то сейчас – самый подходящий момент. Он не хочет этого, но непрошеные мысли сами забираются в голову, выныривают из подсознания. 

Чувствует лёгкое прояснение, будто туман рассеялся. И теперь он понимает, что совершил большую ошибку, вновь позвонив Серхио, и ещё больше натворил глупостей, пока был в Лиссабоне. Меньше двух дней – зато много обещаний, которые он не сумел и не сумеет выполнить, разве что сына просто обязан забрать. И, пожалуй, он сделает это завтра, а затем они отправятся туда, куда захочет Криш? Должно быть, тогда настанет время его Дня Рождения, ему исполнится пять, и Роналду поймёт, что его мальчик уже совсем большой, да и смышлёный не по годам, показывая это сейчас – особенно сейчас, когда вся семья так нуждается в поддержке. _Его_ семья. Да, Криштиану старается сделать всё, чтобы близкие люди были в порядке. Правда, некоторые попытки срываются, и это, кажется, уже обычная практика. К которой он привык. Крис поднимается на ноги, шум в ушах почти затих, да и комната вовсе не прыгает перед глазами – вот, значит, что ему нужно? Почти смертельная доза усталости, чтобы прийти в себя.

Но это лишь половина. Есть ещё кое-что, что он пытался сделать очень давно, и, должно быть, сейчас – самое подходящее время. Последние дни пролетели так быстро, но оставили большой отпечаток на душе. Они прогорели, как костёр, и, пока тлеют угли, Криштиану будет чувствовать всё то, что чувствовал, вновь и вновь. Но есть вещи, от которых он освободился. На этот краткий миг. И, сполна осознав всю свою ничтожность, приходит к выводу, что ещё одна эра подошла к концу. Он должен начать новую жизнь. Здесь и сейчас. А если не сделает этого, то здоровье пошатнётся вновь. Ровно так же, как и вчера, пока мужчина не отпускал ободок унитаза, склоняясь через бортик. И это, наверное, превратилось в своего рода катализатор, заставило подумать не только о физическом и минутном эмоциональном удовлетворении, но и о жизни в целом.

Решительно набирает номер, совершенно не веря в то, что делает это. Но португалец точно знает: его слова будут иметь цену, с ними придется считаться. Разве что _такое_ , на первый взгляд, случалось крайне редко, и Роналду по пальцам может пересчитать тех людей, который видят в его выборе (и не только этом) какое-то подобие благоразумия. Ещё той ночью, во время награждения, он не слепо смотрел в экран телевизора, а, стараясь до конца подавить ощущения, представлял – сейчас всё это происходит не с Родригесом, и, абстрагируясь от подобного вывода, видел мрачное лицо Серхио. Да, он попытался оставить абсолютно всё, и когда облик Рамоса врезался в голову надёжно, когда Роналду осознал, что все эти попытки найти родственную душу – самая настоящая глупость; заверил себя, что избавится от всего. И вот, когда гудки сменяются тишиной, Криштиану понимает – _он_ взял трубку.

– Я больше не хочу всего того, что было, – замолкает, прикрывает глаза, дожидаясь ответа. Но его всё нет и нет. Так проходит, наверное, несколько минут, прежде чем Хамес, наконец, подаёт голос, но звучит он как-то глухо. Расстроено? Нет... Всё так же равнодушно. Всё так же холодно.

– Ты уйдёшь, даже если скажу, что люблю тебя? – Крис мог бы быть ошарашен подобным замечанием, будь, правда, оно сказано кем-то другим. Но только не колумбийцем. Даже в эту минуту, когда его отвергают, он пытается манипулировать, пытается сломать в последний раз. Отчего Криштиану верит, что принимает правильное решение. Даже чувствует, будто ставший осязаемым груз падает с его плеч. Становится легко. Он говорит, и потом, когда чувство свободы обрушивается на него, буквально вминая в пол под ногами, улыбается.

– Да.

***

Лео вваливается в просторную спальню гостиничного номера. Одиночного. Такого пустого и тихого, что можно с первого взгляда и вовсе сказать – здесь никто не живет. И, по большей части, так, возможно, и было. Турнир в этом году проходит в Чили, и вот уже несколько дней сборная Аргентины колесит по стране, буквально каждый день перелетая в новый город, встречаясь с другой командой, и сегодня – как раз такой день. Стрелки часов указывают на полночь, за окном – тьма. И только свет от уличных фонарей позволяет безошибочно добраться до выключателя. Лео прикрывает глаза ладонью, чуть поморщившись и в очередной раз упрекая своё собственное «Я», которое потребовало отдельный номер, мол, таков удел капитана. Разве что ненастоящего. Каким и был каталонец, сколько бы ни брал пример с Хави или Андреса, сколько бы ни старался быть похожим на них. И в итоге вновь получилось так, что на Месси бросали косые взгляды и боялись сказать что-то против.

Стягивает с себя футболку, исписанную каким-то цветастым рисунком, в котором Лионель совершенно не собирается разбираться, но точно знает, что Крис бы похвалил его «хороший» вкус. Нападающий разглядывает едва ли разобранный чемодан, подумывая о том, что, когда закончатся матчи, потребует от руководства продления и без того немаленького отпуска. После чего с полной уверенностью заберёт Тьяго и, оставив Анто в Барселоне, улетит на другой конец света. Разве что в вопросе с ребёнком есть свои загвоздки – просто из чувства принципа Антонелла не позволит забрать мальчика. 

А ещё этот чёртов день рождения. До которого осталось меньше, чем восемь дней. Лео никогда не любил этот праздник. И не потому, что его поздравляли. Не потому, что дарили бесполезные безделушки. Скорее, из-за фанатов, считающих, что это не только _его_ день, но и их тоже. И пока он здесь, на родном континенте, то отправится в Росарио, подгоняемый товарищами по сборной и просто друзьями, которые любили шумные празднества, нередко приводящие к лёгкому погрому в его доме, будто прошёлся маленький торнадо. Да и, пожалуй, одним из таких смерчей был Роналду. Есть свои плюсы и минусы того, что подобный праздник летом – можно не заботиться о предстоящих матчах, можно не заботиться о тренировках и преследовании журналистов. Но с тем же успехом можно назвать минусы – отпуск не только у Месси, но и у большинства футболистов, состоящих с ним в хороших отношениях, поэтому было нечто привлекательное в том, чтобы быть таким, как Крис – «зимним».

Лионель невольно вспоминает пятое февраля – прошло больше четырёх месяцев с тех самых пор, как португалец признался. И «с тех самых пор» изменилось слишком многое, чтобы говорить об этом без замирания сердца. Но это даже в большей степени относится к Криштиану, который при их последней встрече казался самым несчастным человеком на всём белом свете. А после Сарагосы и Серхио Лео и вовсе убедился, что в жизни мадридиста всё идёт своим чередом. Только по наклонной, не в пользу португальца, и в этом есть вина каталонца. И от этого ощущения, испепеляющего, горящего глубоко в груди, становится тяжело дышать. Гордость испаряется: именно такая, какая была на праздновании требла. Месси усмехается – ему нельзя так набираться, иначе можно наговорить много лишнего, бросаясь не только спесивыми вызывающими репликами, которые, кажется, звучат красиво, своеобразно, подливая масла в огонь и заставляя фанатов впадать в неистовство только лишь от звучания голоса.

_«Вы хотели три кубка? Так получайте их!»_

Эта фраза будто вошла в привычку – нечто похожее парень говорил, когда Барселона завоевала три трофея в далёком две тысячи девятом. Тогда Крис позвонил и сказал, что Лео – мерзок, когда напивается. А ещё сказал, что такие выходки ни к чему хорошему не приведут, и Месси подумал, мол, _ему_ ничего не будет. А вот Роналду нужно быть поосторожнее и выбирать слова. Особенно на людях, ведь слава настоящего скандалиста с эгоистическими замашками сама не испарится, а чтобы этого не случилось, нужно вести себя соответственно правильно.

На ходу сбрасывает остатки одежды и, растрепав волосы ещё больше, топает в душ. Уже второй раз за этот вечер. Нет, он не чувствует себя грязным, да и голова ещё толком не высохла – хочет согреться, ведь от всего того, что забирается в подсознание, что противостоит голосу разума, неприятный холодок пробегает по спине, заставляет содрогнуться. Пожалуй, Альба была права, сказав, что решение всех проблем лежит на поверхности – нужно лишь только простить самого себя, отпустить, и заговорить с теми, перед кем есть того или иного рода вина. Отчего, каким бы храбрецом ни старался показать себя Лео, как бы непреклонно себя ни вёл, оказывается трусом. Психолог говорила, что видимые последствия ошибок – только вершина айсберга, а то, что кроется в толще воды – кроется в сознании пациента, и Месси – не исключение. 

Мужчина понимает – специалистка сумеет привести его в чувство, и Анто, и всю их семейную жизнь, в то время как от него требуется простое содействие, у которого есть и свои побочные эффекты. Такие, как та ночь. Единственная _ночь_ , проведённая с Антонеллой. И если в тот момент, когда целовал девушку, когда прикасался к ней с опаской, чувствовал, что вот этот самый момент. Когда всё налажено. Когда можно сделать глубокий вдох, и ничто не будет ему препятствовать. Но уже через несколько минут, сразу после того, как всё закончилось, Лео осознал другое – он не летит, уже не парит в воздухе, а падает. Падает быстро, но долго. А в тот момент, когда аргентинка поддалась – встретился с землей. И готов провалиться даже сквозь неё, лишь бы всё нормализовалось, лишь бы Тьяго больше не плакал. Лишь бы Анто не молчала.

Мужчина забирается в душевую кабину, выбирает какой-то массажный режим и удовлетворённо выдыхает, когда тёплые струи начинают хлестать по спине. Он знает – есть только два выхода из ситуации: либо всё станет так, как прежде; либо аргентинцы разбегутся навсегда, совершенно не представляя и дивясь своей совместной жизни, напоминающей дурацкий сон. Но Месси спит спокойно – закрывает глаза, встречаясь с темнотой, и очухивается только утром, далеко за полдень, если выдаётся выходной.

Ночи без сновидений, безусловно, положительно влияют на эмоциональное состояние, разве что есть непрекращающиеся игры воображения. Нарисовавшаяся больше недели назад картина, у которой даже было музыкальное, правда, мысленное сопровождение, только недавно выветрилась из головы, но до тех пор Лео ясно ощущал, как выгорает изнутри. И сейчас, как только думает об этом, вырисовывается новое изображение, в очередной раз имеющее свою губительную историю, будто хочет убить одними образами, чёткими, и чересчур аллегорическими:

_Должно быть, легенды и поверия в лебединую преданность не лгут? И было бы вдвойне романтичнее: белый и чёрный; но эта пара самая обыкновенная. Они чистые, как перьевые облака, и такие же лёгкие. Есть лишь одно различие – летают не так высоко._

_А потом один погибает. И, кажется, на сотни миль вокруг разносится раздирающий душу звук. Болезненный вопль. И чем-то он смахивает на человеческий, но разве люди умеют любить так?_

_Он взмывает в небо, так высоко, как не поднимался никогда. Расправляет крылья и снова кричит._

_А потом камнем падает вниз._

Лионель сжимает кулаки и с силой ударяет о стенку. Костяшки скользят по мокрому пластику, руки срываются вниз. Анто и Лео были теми птицами? Что умерли в один день. Или же... Аргентинец и португалец? Один распрощался с _жизнью_ по вине другого, и последний, не вынеся терзаний, решил покончить с собой? Всё это кажется совершеннейшим бредом, но вновь заставляет задуматься, заставляет почувствовать себя виновным, заставляет вспомнить обо всём, что не давало покоя. О чёртовых паранойях? Да.

Когда Антонелла закончила свои пробежки, Месси успокоился – собственнический инстинкт отступил на второй план, но есть и ещё кое-что, не менее волнительное, чем своеобразные уединения женщины, с которыми каталонец разобрался. _Это_ оказалось глупостью и неправдой. Девушка делала то, что делала, и за её мимолётным увлечением не скрывалось абсолютно ничего, в отличие от другой, не менее щекотливой ситуации. Даже после финала Лиги Чемпионов, даже после того, что Лео _всё_ понял... почти понял, мысли на _эту_ тему не оставляют его, ведь Ней не сказал на это ровным счётом ничего. А его многозначительная улыбочка до сих пор стоит перед глазами, будто нагнетая ещё больше. И пусть бразилец ни в чём не заверил Лео, последний сегодня сделал для себя окончательный вывод. 

В матче против Уругвая Агуэро принёс победный гол, но всё, чем был занят каталонец, так это выискивал взглядом Луиса и играл просто на автомате. Ведь после того, что случилось на Чемпионате Мира, форварду ещё предстоит отбывать своего рода наказание на трибунах. Не может тренироваться. Не может защищать цвета своей страны. Справедливо? Наверное. Правда, тот случай не вызывает ничего, кроме улыбки, и, кажется, Суарес уже давным-давно привык к неоднозначным шуточкам и прочему незначительному хламу.

Месси выключает воду и выбирается из душевой кабины, закрепляя полотенце на бёдрах. Всё, чего он хочет, так это добраться до подушки и уснуть. Добирается до спальни, вытирается, как-то по-дурацки улыбаясь от ощущения щекотки, когда махровая ткань касается кожи. Да, должно быть, он сошёл с ума. Действительно распрощался с остатками разума и всем тем, что должно быть в голове у взрослого человека. Но Лионель себя таковым не считает. Именно в эту минуту, пока скрывается за дверью гостиничного номера, пока прячется здесь в полном одиночестве, пока его рука тянется к выключателю, пока свет затухает. Пока нет ни одной связной, ясной мысли – только помутнение и не имеющий абсолютно никакого значения бред. Да – паранойи – самый настоящий бред, достойный только психопата, зацикленного на себе.

Лежит посреди здоровенной кровати, даже если бы на ней пришлось спать двоим. Но Лео – единственный человек в этой комнате. Человек, запершийся в собственном мирке. Но, мужчина хочет верить, только на этот вечер. Упирается взглядом в потолок, проклиная игры своего разума. Ещё недавно он валился с ног, а теперь сна ни в одном глазу, и только голые размышления хоть как-то разбавляют пустоту. Пустоту комнаты и души.

Снова возвращается к бразильскому интригану. Ладно, чёрт с ним! Ничего не сказал после матча, ничего не сказал в ночь на Камп Ноу, да и, пожалуй, ему было не до того, ведь парень допился до того, что к утру не понимал, где находится, не помнил, наверное, и собственного имени; но, чего греха таить, Месси отставал не на много, только сейчас он не хочет вспоминать лицо Анто, встретившей аргентинца на рассвете, приваливающегося к косяку и бубнящего что-то несвязное. А потом, на следующий день, он лежал, не двигаясь. Даже не моргая и чувствуя, что умирает. Он хотел этого, только бы не головная боль, ясно напоминающая о похмелье, только бы не скручивающийся желудок, и всё, о чем тогда думал Лео, так это о том, что допейся Криштиану до подобного состояния...

Луиса не было на трибунах. Он не поддерживал сборную, не поддерживал своих товарищей, и это не удивительно. Теперь _всё_ встаёт на свои места, теперь можно не бояться и не шарахаться от каждого, не вести себя как мразь, зло прося держаться подальше. Лионель даже уверен, что вся эта латиноамериканская заварушка началась гораздо раньше перехода Суареса в Барселону. Да, Лео знает, что _они_ – вместе. Будь всё иначе – жизнь бы складывалась по-другому, и не было бы того темноволосого каталонца с однозначным номером на спине, и не было бы того весьма неприличного жеста после гола Неймара. И не было бы бесконечного количества совместных фотографий. Отчего Месси становится даже жаль форвардов. Им, однозначно, приходится скрываться, и не только от общественности, но и от своих семей: уругваец женат и с двумя детьми, бразилец, хотя и не имеет постоянных отношений с девушкой, также является отцом. 

Они так же мечутся, только скрывают это, а все забитые мячи и все слишком показушные празднования – всего лишь вызов другому. Тогда всему есть своё объяснение – с этим нужно считаться. Лео вновь глупо улыбается. Теперь он не просто существует, он возвращается к былому состоянию, когда всё видится простым и легко преодолимым. Нужно только загладить вину перед Крисом. 

Эта эйфория не напускная, не такая, как заполняла тело на всех финальных матчах, не такая, когда Месси поднимал над головой кубки. Она реальная и настоящая, отчего без чувства стыда, без тяжести в груди Лео может представить, _где_ находится Луис. _Где_ , должно быть, его обнаружат поклонники пусть не Бразилии, но Барселоны уж точно. 

Он с _ним_.

***

Лионель с лёгкой полуулыбкой на губах накидывает на голову капюшон. Должно быть, скрывать свою личность – клише большинства небезызвестных людей, правда, в тех случаях, когда требуется конспирация. И сейчас такой момент настал. Мужчине предлагали остаться, предлагали дождаться следующих матчей вместе со сборной, тем более когда на носу сотая игра. Да и чёрт с ней! Нападающий только резко отмахнулся, подхватил чемодан и отправился в аэропорт.

Травмы он получал не часто, и в последний раз период восстановления занял не больше недели. Всё бы ничего, но Лео тогда, весной, пропустил _всё_. В эту минуту происходит ровным счётом то же самое, ведь каталонец находит одно-единственное различие – погода. Та последняя мартовская неделя выдалась достаточно тёплой; хотя сейчас гораздо жарче – солнце скрыто завесой плотных облаков. Темно, но небо, кажется, чернее обычного, и когда Месси выбирается из такси, то чувствует, как начинает накрапывать мелкий дождь, как прохладные капли падают на лицо. Погода для аргентинца – болезненная тема, ведь нередко он и сам не знает, чего хочет, разве что сейчас пасмурное безветрие приносит облегчение. 

После матча с Уругваем Лионель проснулся ранним утром, будто заранее зная, что произойдёт дальше. Вот он уже сидит на кровати, еле-еле удерживая себя на месте. Если бы подобное случилось днём, то Лео бы и внимания не обратил, но только не в четыре утра. Шипя, старается потянуть носок на себя, ощупывает икру, ощущая под пальцами выступившие жилы. Глаза слипаются, в голове ни одной ясной мысли, только какие-то обрывки, и боль. Она не колющая, не режущая. Её вообще невозможно охарактеризовать, только стиснуть зубы и подождать, пока само отпустит. Ещё когда каталонец был совсем ребёнком, сидя на гормонах, врачи говорили, что из-за неполноценного развития могут возникнуть проблемы с костями, после чего и с мышцами, а если не следить за концентрацией витаминов и кальция, то можно сразу усадить себя на инвалидную коляску. Месси уже и не помнит, когда последний раз подскакивал на кровати, когда спросонья начинал метаться, будто ноги горят огнём и одновременно леденеют.

Должно быть, это ещё одно маленькое сходство с Роналду, который по себе знает, насколько сильно можно страдать, осознавая, что то, что тебя кормит, может сломаться в один момент. За одним исключением – каталонца подобные «подъёмы» никак не трогают, разве что остаётся мерзкое ощущение последующие пару дней, когда боишься делать растяжку или вставать на цыпочки, ведь вновь может свести судорога. В этом не было бы ничего необычного, если бы на стандартном осмотре врач не сказал, что за имением маленького ночного инцидента Лео умудрился заработать ушиб. Помнит, что посмотрел на мужчину недоверчиво, хмыкнул и заявил – это полная чушь, ведь он чувствует себя в полном порядке. Но так ли это было на самом деле? А в качестве аргумента может привести, что никогда особо не обращал внимания на мелкие ушибы или намёки на растяжения, избавиться от которых можно, лишь встряхнув головой и подумав, что показалось.

Это случилось утром. Ещё задолго до матча с Ямайкой. Доктор, словно не веря своим ушам, указал на сероватое пятно, желтеющее по краям, расползшееся чуть ниже колена. Лео саркастично приподнял бровь – мол, это так называемый ушиб? Иронично вспоминая то, что было с ним в ноябре две тысячи десятого. Матч с Атлетико и растяжение связок голеностопа. Тогда Месси подумал, что его стопа болтается отдельно от ноги, что кости переломаны вдребезги. Что его карьера закончена. Нет, пожалуй, это могло бы случиться ещё в детстве. Ему было тринадцать, и во время своего второго матча за юношеский состав Барселоны Лионель столкнулся с мальчиком из сопернической команды. Уже не помнит ни его имени, ни лица, разве только тупой укол, напоминающий о сломанной ноге. После чего все подобные волнения врачей кажутся смешными и бессмысленными. Раздражительно закатил глаза, пытаясь восстановить в памяти тот момент, когда он неудачно «приземлился» на колено. И ничего. Замотали эластичным бинтом и сказали, что не допустят до матча, ибо он им нужен живым. Особенно в том случае, если Аргентина дойдёт до финала. 

А когда парень поговорил с Мартино, то и вовсе разочаровался – тренировки тоже придётся оставить, а затем, когда будет возможным, заниматься по специальной восстановительной программе. И всё это за предстоящие две недели, потом последняя игра, сопернические команды которой ещё не известны. 

Сейчас он летит домой, пожалуй, только к этому моменту соглашаясь с решением главного тренера и физиологов. На правой ноге под плотной джинсовой тканью скрывается всё та же повязка. Направляется к зданию аэропорта, осторожно ступая, но не чувствуя совершенно ничего, будто все эти намёки на травму – простая шутка. Да и пусть! Пусть руководство теперь само разбирается с назойливой прессой, копающей под каждого, кто хоть раз засветился. Уже сегодня вечером спортивные издания начнут накручивать, что у аргентинского таланта якобы смертельно опасная ситуация со здоровьем. Лео улыбается, нацепляя на глаза тёмные «авиаторы» и подумывая о том, что в дождь он будет выглядеть нелепо, ведь людям есть дело до других. В плохом смысле этих слов.

А то, что происходит дальше, уже является чем-то обыденным. Проверка документов и косые взгляды сотрудников аэропорта, участвующих в этом процессе. Но даже за этой удивлённой маской скрывается какая-то претензия, будто клуб и сборная – это всё, чем должен жить и дышать футболист, будто у него нет семьи, нет предков и нет прошлого, точно так же, как и будущего. Здесь и сейчас? Да, и никак иначе. Затем около получаса в зале ожидания и посадка. Задержка рейса на долгих пять минут, редкие сообщения о неудачной погодной ситуации и возможном приближении бури. Ха! Буря? В Чили? Разве что песчаная, а если посмотреть за окно – то асфальтированная взлётная полоса наполовину сухая, и только редкие маленькие пятна, уже наполовину высохшие, свидетельствуют о недавней пародии на дождь.

Салон первого класса почти пуст, и Лео рад, что может позволить себе летать _так_. Он может позволить себе всё, что угодно. Даже личный самолёт, который кажется не сбывшейся детской мечтой, потускневшей от времени. Один час, а затем аэропорт Росарио и дорога домой. Где он пробудет вплоть до своего дня рождения. Должно быть, на этот раз тихого и одинокого, отчего становится только спокойнее и проще. Месси за это время сможет разобраться со всем, сможет продумать каждую мелочь, касающуюся того, что он скажет Роналду, когда позвонит ему, наверное, и, заплетаясь в собственных мыслях и стараясь взять волю в кулак, скажет, чтобы тот прилетел. Лионель знает – португалец сейчас может находиться где угодно, совершенно точно – со своим сыном. Возможно, этот чёртов ушиб и последующая, определенно как последствие, судорога – сходят только на руку. 

Аргентинец, кажется, загорелся этой идеей. Пока Анто находится в Испании, пока он «не может» играть, пока у Криса отпуск... Всё можно решить раз и навсегда. Нужно только найти в себе силы и сделать всё правильно, чтобы потом не пожалеть, ибо в этом плане у Лео накопился большой опыт. Что с Роналду, что с Леандро, что ночь с Антонеллой – они привнесли некоторого рода осознание: Месси нуждается в них всех так же, как и ненавидит, за одним исключением – он не может ненавидеть португальца, уж слишком многое произошло по вине каталонца. Знает ли Криштиану о том, что Лионель встречался с Серхио, знает ли о том, что Рамос... предал его? Скорее всего – нет, и то об этом нельзя говорить с уверенностью, ибо с тех самых пор, как нападающие виделись и разговаривали, еще состоя в обыденных дружеских отношениях, прошёл месяц, и всё, что сказал вингер за это время: он счастлив, что трахается с другим. И ни словом больше. 

Самолёт набирает высоту, отчего закладывает уши. Лео откидывается на спинку кресла, затыкая уши наушниками и скрещивая руки на груди. Услышь Крис такую музыку, подкрутил бы пальцем у виска, ведь сам он слушал современные произведения, если бессвязные вопли и глупые стихи вообще можно назвать искусством. И когда Месси затихает, закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь Моцартом и его «Временами года», то не замечает, как летит время. Одна мелодия, «Гроза», стоит на повторе, отчего он будто замирает в пространстве, живя только теми пятью минутами, во время которых звучит фортепиано. 

Лионель подъезжает к дому в начале двенадцатого, но уже валится с ног. Наверное, он никогда не выспится. И точно знает, что проспит завтра до полудня, а лучше и вовсе до обеда – этого-то хотят тренеры и врачи? Чтобы он восстановился и отыграл финал. Снова выбирается из такси. Снова прихрамывает, а водитель, не из совсем обычной конторы, смотрит на него так, будто тот похож на инопланетянина, отчего хочется хлопнуть пассажирской дверцей посильнее, назло. Но Лео трагически подавляет эти мысли и швыряет мужчине ещё три бумажки по сотне песо, считая, что этого вполне достаточно, дабы тот особо не заглядывался. Сглотнул, кивнул на прощание и, включив поворотники, вырулил с подъездной дорожки, ловко управляясь с чёрным _Фольксвагеном_.

Месси берётся за ручку чемодана, и когда подходит к воротам, понимает, что те открыты, а в окнах дома горит свет. Это, скорее, не так пугает, нежели шокирует. Лионель хмурит брови, приходя к единственно верному заключению – Анто вернулась в Аргентину, пока он находился в Чили. Женщина не звонила, не отправляла сообщений, просто купила билеты и прилетела сюда. Очевидно, вместе с Тьяго, и назревает единственный вопрос – зачем. Всё, о чём каталонец думал по пути сюда, накрывается медным тазом. Идёт вперёд, ища подходящие решения к данной проблеме – Антонелла снова будет молчать, да и это не так важно, есть иные вещи, заставляющие какому-то дурацкому грузному волнению оседать в душе.

Дёргает за дверную ручку – как всегда, не заперто, и сейчас эта до жути бесящая привычка аргентинки приходится кстати. Лео тихо снимает обувь, вглядываясь в коридор – никого, и абсолютная тишина. Наверное, Тьяго уже давным-давно спит, а женщина занимается своими делами, и когда закончит, вернётся в прихожу, повернёт задвижку в замке, поднимется на второй этаж и уляжется в постель, которая, по большей части, пустует месяцы напролёт. Мужчина стаскивает толстовку через голову и остаётся в одних только джинсах, висящих на бёдрах – даже и не заметил, как похудел, должно быть, _это_ является результатом нервотрёпки, продолжающейся на протяжении нескольких месяцев. 

Закрывает дверь и топает по коридору, ещё раз убеждаясь, что врач был прав, а вот Лео вновь поступил так, как не должен был; так, как не ведут себя взрослые люди. Они могли бы его не отпускать, могли бы оставить со сборной, под наблюдением физиологов, но, видимо, личный опыт работы с подобными расстройствами учли. Заглядывает в ванную – никого, как и на кухне и в небольшом кабинете. А потом останавливается напротив гостиной. И замирает, чувствуя, как холодеют кончики пальцев, а сердце начинает колотиться так, что его грохот можно услышать за многие километры отсюда. Он останавливается, поджимает губы и прищуривается, стараясь унять дрожь в руках и желание ступить в комнату прямо сейчас. Он останавливается и думает, что не зря жалел о принятых решениях, думает, что мог разобраться со всем сам и не просить помощи. Думает, что всё _это_ кажется таким нереальным и настоящим одновременно. Приходит осознание – он просто человек, такой же, как все, теперь он из _тех_ , с _кем_ это происходило.

Леандро сразу не понравился мужчине. Сразу показался каким-то настырным, и то, что он сейчас делает в его доме, выбивается за рамки понимания. И не просто в доме. А в Аргентине. Лео мог бы принять всё, что угодно, мог бы встретить его в Барселоне, мог бы пригласить, познакомить с сыном, о котором они так много говорили. Даже смирился бы с тем, что психолог сюсюкается с его ребёнком. Но, вопреки всему, этому есть эта минута. За время которой, на каждую секунду, в голове всплывают заключения. На любой вкус и цвет. Может почувствовать себя преданным и самым верным. Может почувствовать ледяное спокойствие и ярость, а когда ощущает, что _первое_ одолевает _второе_... Становится на мгновение легче, но не душевно, а физически. Будто он отмирает и вспоминает, как дышать. Карие глаза заливаются чернотой, а и без того бледное лицо становится белее мела. Ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть, и он не сдержится.

Этот человек, грёбаный Лосано, слишком глубоко запустил свои щупальца, слишком быстро освоился и подумал, что сможет водить Месси за нос? Да, ирония в этой ситуации имеет место быть, ведь у него хорошо получилось – кто знает, что произошло бы, будь Лео сейчас со сборной, в Чили? Он уверен в том, что по отношению к Анто у него не возникает никаких особенных, слишком ярких чувств, но только не к специалисту. Лионель с головой погружается в то состояние, в котором сложно обнаружить себя прежнего. Это злоба, в чистом её проявлении, отчего хочется сделать всего лишь одну вещь: не убить Леандро, не покалечить, а просто втоптать в грязь, чтобы его жизнь превратилась в сущий Ад. Хочется, чтобы он горел, хочется, чтобы Альба, оказавшаяся во всём этом кошмаре самой что ни на есть настоящей и правдивой, больше не пряталась в той комнате, уставленной зелёными цветами. Пусть она узнает о своём лживом муже, пусть поступит так, как ей вздумается. Наверное, после лет, слепленных из обмана, она хочет свободы – это было заметно. Её потускневшие глаза будто вспыхивали, когда женщина расспрашивала о чужих отношениях, когда разбиралась в них, когда помогала и проживала чужие проблемы лично. К своим сорока она заслужила покоя как никто другой.

Лео делает несколько шагов, почувствовав, как холодный пот сбегает по лбу, будто собирается залить глаза, стекает по шее и груди, которая продолжает содрогаться от бешеных ударов сердца, подзуживаемых адреналином. Они сидят на диване и, конечно, Лионель и в этот раз мог воспринять всё не так, как есть на самом деле, но сам факт склоняющегося к Анто Лосано в доме в Росарио заставляет думать не о факте измены, а о его последствиях и предыстории. Поэтому-то аргентинка ездила на сеансы, не особо сопротивляясь? А что было до тех пор, пока нападающий не нанял Леандро? Пробежки, от которых Месси абстрагировался как от самого обычного занятия. Он считал его таковым, но теперь по картине, нарисовавшейся перед глазами, может подумать, что эти _двое_ были знакомы ещё до того дня, когда якобы психолог усадил пару за стол, положив перед ними листы с анкетами. 

Каталонец желает, чтобы все его домыслы оказались чушью.

А потом Антонелла поворачивается, на её лице написано немое изумление и какое-то подобие сожаления, такого сухого, будто это простая солидарность незнакомому человеку, попавшему в беду. Светловолосый мужчина тоже поворачивается, но в эту минуту Месси оказывается рядом. Подхватывает за ворот персиковой рубашки, буквально вздёргивая Лосано с дивана. Сейчас он кажется хилым, хотя и выше аргентинца. Кажется дряблым, самым настоящим врачом-мозгоправом. И Лео не составляет никакого труда вытащить его к двери, толкнуть, повалить на пол. А потом с вожделением забраться на него, и пока крики Анто перемежаются с шумом в крови, вжать тело испанца в прохладный пол, занести кулак и ударить. Что есть силы. И ещё раз.

А потом его кулаки окрашиваются в красный, в то время как лицо психолога залито кровью, что и живого места не осталось. Глаза болезненно закатываются, а в горле хлюпает, и мужчина силится повернуться, сплюнуть бордовую жижу, но Месси не позволяет, чувствуя, как худые пальцы вцепляются в его обнажённые плечи, должно быть, до синяков, как хватаются за локти, как соскальзывают по взмокшей коже. Девушка всё кричит, просит остановиться, говорит, что ничего не было.

Говорит, что хотела _его_ ревности.

Да какая, нахуй, ревность? Дерьмо собачье, а не ревность! Ведь это самый настоящий абсурд – будь с Лео сейчас всё... Даже ногу отпустило. Боль исчезла. Будто мужчина пуст, и нет ничего, кроме разбитого лица Лосано, образ которого прочно укрепился в голове. Он продолжает бить, сжимая его бока бёдрами и налегая так, что тот не может двигаться. Он обессилен окончательно, что доставляет Месси только удовольствие. Сейчас он именно тот, кто есть на самом деле? 

А потом останавливается, поднимается на ноги и оборачивается. Анто, зарёванная, глотает воздух, привалившись к дивану. Но с ней всё в порядке – теперь она смотрит без намёка на сочувствие, только кипящий ненавистью взгляд пытается прожечь дыру в каталонце, и тот, даже не вздрогнув, подпихивает ногой обмякшее тело Леандро, после чего приходит озарение – он даже не сопротивлялся, за ним следует второе – Тьяго бы давно проснулся, услышав вопли матери, но их нет. Так же, как и ребёнка. Остался в Испании вместе с Селией? Скорее всего, именно так.

Выходит в коридор, направляется в ванную комнату и, когда касается крана липкими от пота руками, прослеживает очередную мысль – опять он сделал всё не так, как хотел. Покалечил? Да. Но не втоптал в грязь, и, уверен, – точно это сделает, но только тогда, когда отмоет ладони и брызги с живота, а потом дотащит эту мразь сюда и запихнёт в душевую кабину. Смоет кровь и оставит здесь до тех пор, пока не приедет полиция. Мужчина намыливает руки, промывает между пальцами, старается поскоблить под ногтями, облокачиваясь на столешницу и ощущая, как некогда ушибленное колено будто прострелило. Всё, случившееся сегодня, ему ещё аукнется. Ещё насолит.

Возвращается, вытираясь полотенцем и цепляясь за петлю на джинсах, подтягивая их. Антонеллы и след простыл, и только Леандро лежит на полу, в луже крови, тяжело дыша. Ну и чёрт с ним. Не подохнет. Каталонец, побродив по дому, обнаруживает Анто на кухне: она просто сидит и смотрит в пустоту, без какого бы то ни было выражения на лице. Её грудь ровно вздымается, и мокрые дорожки на щеках уже высохли, правда, глаза всё ещё красные, заплаканные; любой другой бы пожалел её, но только не Месси. Не сейчас. И никогда более. Он остыл. В одно мгновение. Понял, что все его попытки восстановить отношения награждены только чувством ревности, быстро угасающим чувством ревности, и теперь оно клубится где-то глубоко в душе, почти неощутимое, тонкое. И именно на нём основываются последующие действия. Он сделает то, о чём подумал.

Хватает Лосано за запястье и тащит его по коридору, отчего на полу остаются кровяные разводы. Психолог стонет, пытается что-то выговорить, но губы опухли, и звук похож на мычание, которое веселит Лео, и он, как настоящий безумец, заливается нервным смехом. До того, что живот начинает болеть. А потом с грохотом затаскивает испанца под душ, включает холодную воду и вешает лейку на специальный держатель. Плевать, пусть хоть захлебнётся. Подходит к раковине, открывает встроенный ящик и достаёт хлорное моющее средство, разводит в небольшом ведре и берёт тряпку. В эту минуту уборка не кажется унизительной, скорее - триумфальной и доставляющей специфическое удовольствие. 

Отмывает абсолютно всё, даже стены, на которых оказались маленькие, почти засохшие капельки. Вновь возвращается в ванную и выключает душ. Теперь лицо Леандро украшают только синяки и уже не кровоточащие ссадины. Лео ухмыляется, подумывая о том, что можно запечатлеть это на камеру, а затем, когда всё вернется на свои места, показывать всякому, кто решится собраться уже к несуществующему Лосано за помощью. Месси отодвигает эту мысль, но всё равно выуживает из кармана мобильник и набирает номер полиции. Вор? Прекрасно. Пусть именно так и будет, и Лионель, как патриот и спортсмен, уложил его в два счёта, и правоохранительным органам не обязательно знать о том, что испанец не сопротивлялся. А Анто, нападающий уверен, не скажет ни слова, или даст те показания, которые он захочет. Сейчас она пойдёт на всё, только бы эта история достигла своей кульминации.

Они приезжают быстро, и это именно тот случай, когда аргентинец уверен, что может открыто вести диалог, что может не скрывать свою личность, и при этом, в силу своих обязанностей, полицейские не посмеют разглашать столько интересные откровения из личной жизни каталонца. Приезжают, расспрашивают, что-то записывают, и Лео без зазрения совести выдаёт то, что диктует ему подсознание. Он лжёт, даже, наверное, не заботясь о том, что когда психолог придет в себя, то заговорит о другом. Тогда Месси заплатит столько денег, сколько нужно, чтобы усадить мужчину за решётку. Суд неподкупен? Да, но не те, кто к нему не относятся. Спрашивают документы, и Лионель, даже грубовато, предлагает обыскать Лосано. И в нагрудном кармане, запятнанном кровью, находится только паспорт. Ни телефона, ни бумажника, будто он оставил эти вещи где-то на просторах дома до того момента, как появился Лионель, который с улыбкой думает, что они могут лежать в _его_ спальне.

Уезжают, просят быть на связи для дачи дополнительных показаний и прочего мусора. Соглашается, даже напоследок даёт автограф какому-то молоденькому помощнику, таскающемуся за двумя здоровенными полицейскими, правда, в возрасте, да и кому какое дело, _когда_ малец получил подпись от самого Месси? 

Лео идёт на кухню, где снова находит Анто, которая убито склоняет голову набок, должно быть, переваривая события последнего часа, когда ей приходилось плести ахинею, рассказывать то, чего не было, поглядывая на «возлюбленного». Садится перед ней и смотрит. Изучает взглядом каждую её черту, кажущуюся такой чужой. И теперь он оставляет абсолютно всё, исключая из этого списка их отношения. Последние два года не были нормальными, но так живут многие семьи, и, видимо, аргентинцы не исключение. 

Она – на одном конце. Он – на другом. И этот чёртов стол кажется какой-то непреодолимой преградой, отчего хочется кусать кулаки, молотить себя по груди и орать, что _он_ был прав. Но в реальности не существует ничего, кроме подавляющего опустошения и зарождающегося чувства свободы. 

Он был плохим «мужем» и отцом. Она была плохой «женой» и матерью. Они оба были не теми, кем пытались быть. _Они_ оба и не были вовсе, только существовали, как оболочки. 

Вот женщина хватается за спину, морщится, но не говорит ничего, и тогда, сохраняя всё то же ледяное спокойствие в голосе, поминая добрым словом пробежки и прочие подозрительные увлечения, Лео произносит, запуская пальцы в волосы, смахивая их со лба.

– Скажи, ты мне изменяла? – в этом вопросе нет заинтересованности, которая не позволяет мыслить здраво. Только желание уяснить всё в последний раз и разойтись по разным концам Земли.

Она поднимает взгляд, тихо улыбается, и в её глазах есть какой-то просвет, капля понимания, смешанная с ощутимой, кажется, физической болью. Но ему всё равно. 

Это не его ребёнок. Не его.

– Тебя это правда волнует? – усмехается, закусывая губу.

Всё те же тёмные волосы лежат на плечах, немного растрепанные, неряшливые. А тонкая блузка перекосилась на худых плечах.

Ему не нужно _всё_ это. Он хочет свободы. Настоящей свободы, которая будет чем-то напоминать смерть. Освобождение – их общая черта.

Он с лёгкостью произносит, даже не усомнившись в своих глазах, и прежде, чем с губ девушки срывается стон, прежде чем она цепляется за край стола, слышит беззлобный, безразличный голос Лео.

– Нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Foder - порт. Блять  
> **МРТ - магнитно-резонансная томография.  
> ***Pasa - исп. Заходи  
> _______________________  
> Linkin Park - In The End  
> Diary of Dreams - She And Her Darkness  
> Benny Benassi feat. Gary on - Close To Me  
> 30 seconds to Mars - The Kill


	16. Глава 9. «Lie to me» или «Несвятые святые». Часть 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumbler! Only football slash stuff: [hymenaeos](http://SBinfo.ru/1447078320)

Аргентинец лежит поперёк кровати, подняв руки вверх и разглядывая забинтованные костяшки. Ещё только утро, но он уже устал. Устал сходить с ума, ведь мужчина то и дело разражается хохотом, правда, быстро прекращающимся, и в те секунды, когда он хватается за живот и утирает слёзы с глаз, чувствует себя настоящим психом. И в таком состоянии проходит, должно быть, около двух часов, прежде чем Месси перестаёт сверлить взглядом пальцы, повязку на правом колене и потолок. В голове нет ни одной связной мысли – только глухие потуги разума привести нападающего в чувство. Пять дней назад всё было нормально. Всё как обычно. Четыре дня назад всё изменилось. Теперь всё по-другому. И самое страшное – после произошедшего Лионель не считает себя тем, кем был ранее. И даже не считает себя правым моралистом, ведь ни капли не жалеет о том, что сделал с Леандро. 

Парень разговаривал с полицейскими, ведущими дело испанца уже не один раз. Те заявили – он целиком и полностью опровергает то, что наплёл каталонец, правда, вот верят в это с трудом. Ведь в сложившейся ситуации слова Лео имеют больший вес: не только потому, что он пострадавшая сторона, но и из-за, возможно, его положения в обществе. Все эти переговоры с посольством, выяснение подробностей жизни Лосано. Звонок его жене, которая, кстати, оказалась очень сильной женщиной. Она не раскисла, не стала ничего отрицать и просить, чтобы психолога отпустили. Только лишь заявила, что станет содействовать следствию. И тому есть причина. На следующий день, сразу после этой чёртовой ночи, аргентинец взял телефон, набрал её номер и рассказал. Сначала ответом ему было пустое молчание, а потом прерывистый вздох и выдох. Последовало хрипловатое звучание голоса, требующее подробностей. И нападающий рассказал, он не стал ничего скрывать. И предупредил, что не станет лезть в это дело без необходимости.

_– Как он мог обойти систему охраны? Были ли Вы дома в момент преступления? Встречали ли Вы этого человека ранее?_

_– Да, мы находились здесь, по приезду отключив сигнализацию. Нет, мы видели его впервые._

Приблизительно так выглядел диалог с работниками правоохранительных органов, от которых Лео не переставал требовать конфиденциальности, на что они только согласно кивали, вновь что-то записывая. И во всём этом есть своя толика чёрного юмора – получил какую-то незначительную травму, о которой и узнал не сразу, а затем решил поехать домой, демонстрируя значимость собственных решений. И когда в мыслях было только то, что этот день рождения Месси проведёт в одиночестве, обнаружил в собственном жилище будоражащую кровь картину. А потом сошёл с ума, избил мужчину только потому, что невзлюбил с первого взгляда. Ещё тогда, в Испании. Ведь всячески убеждал себя, что поступки Анто никак его не касаются, что он предоставляет ей свободу и желает только того, чтобы Тьяго рос, будучи воспитываемым двумя родителями. Теперь, кажется, все эти мечты превратились в прах.

И после того, истинного пейзажа, укрытого в головах троих людей, и лишь для четвёртого являющегося правдивым, есть иной, который был создан задолго до приезда полиции. Его черты становились всё более заостренными и яркими, пока кулаки Лео поочерёдно врезались в лицо Леандро. И пока Месси старательно расписывал подробности двум мужчинам, Антонелла прислушивалась, она знала, что ничего не сможет поделать, если будет сопротивляться. Испоганить жизнь аргентинцу? Не выйдет – осрамит только собственное имя, а Лионель выйдет из воды сухим с многомиллионным сочувствием и словами поддержки. В тот момент, когда на физиономии Лосано не было ничего, кроме крови, женщина сдалась. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Видимо, та ночь, проведённая с парнем, единственная ночь за последние несколько месяцев оказалась маленьким началом, будто с вершины скалы спустилась только снежная пыль, но когда девушка закричала, то сошла лавина. 

Каталонец и сейчас помнит звучание её голоса – надрывного, вопящего. Будто Анто _берёт_ все грехи на себя. Разом. И наказанием ей служит своего рода согласие на то, что последующая жизнь аргентинцев будет зависеть только от Лео. Он мог бы досчитать до ста и закрыть глаза. А потом уйти. Но не сделал этого только благодаря собственной тёмной гордыне. Когда-то Крис говорил, что она до добра не доведёт. Так и случилось. Антонелла пыталась говорить о ревности, пыталась говорить, что это её поведение толком ничего не значит. И она лгала. Всё это звучало нелепо, а сквозь шумящий фонтан злости – больше похожий на гейзер, бьющий из земли – и вовсе затуманило разум. До того состояния, когда становится всё равно. 

Месси лежит на постели, чувствуя, как колено и расплывшийся под ним болезненный синяк начинают ныть, а костяшки пальцев – пощипывать. Подумывает о том, чтобы сбежать прямо сейчас. На целый век. И вернуться тогда, когда никого из его знакомых уже не осталось в живых, а за годы он и вовсе позабыл их облики, отчего потери не трогают его сердце так, как это случилось бы сто лет назад. Через целый век он будет стариком, человеком-долгожителем, познавшим этот мир сполна, и мудрость, о которой на тот момент можно будет помышлять, скажет ему, что волки – стайные животные, а одиночки погибают быстро, бесследно, не оставляя после себя ровным счетом ничего. Он относился к первому определению ещё четыре дня назад, но не сейчас. Всё, что у него осталось – ребёнок. Маленький ребёнок, которого нужно вырастить и воспитать как настоящего мужчину, не боящегося трудностей – совершенно противоположного аргентинцу.

_Будь он человеком, смутно приснившимся прошлой ночью, навострил бы уши и принюхался, непонимающе оглядываясь по сторонам: почему полусухие, сожжённые солнцем леса сменились на еловые таёжные? Поднимается на ноги, отряхивается, чувствуя лёгкое прикосновение холода – шкура тёплая; своеобразная, длиннее, чем у большинства, шерсть безотказно согревает._

_Ступает по снегу, лапы почти не проваливаются, проминают только то, что напорошило за ночь, а под этим тонким слоем скрывается ледяная корка. Бежит новыми тропами – он никогда не останавливается на одном месте дольше нескольких часов, предназначенных для сна. Всё время кочует, и за зиму проходит сотни миль, преодолевая огромные расстояния._

_Дюжина лет пролетела будто во сне – минута сменяет минуту, и каждый шаг ощущается как дежавю. У него никогда не было семьи. Настоящей волчьей семьи; должно быть, потому, что вожаки не принимали его из-за странностей поведения и какого-то враждебного внешнего вида. Они рычали, будто собираются кинуться, давая сигнал к нападению. Давая возможность другим гнать его до границ леса, за которым начинается другой. Такой же лес._

_Он замирает, прислушивается, чуя приблудившегося зайца. Пригибается к земле, и светло-серая, почти белая шкура сливается со снегом – не тем, что на солнце. Другим, укрытым тенью высокой ели. Но будущая добыча не собирается поступать опрометчиво: звуки леса – сущая тишина._

_Зверёк поднимается на задних лапах, принюхивается: шерсть белоснежная, блестящая – идеальное средство маскировки, и вот, когда слюна медленно начинает капать из уголка чуть приоткрытой пасти, Он бросается. Заяц срывается с места, размашистыми прыжками пытается увеличить расстояние, разделяющее его и хищника, но голод последнего оказывается сильнее. Не ел последние десятка два дней? Бывало и больше, но то – тёмные времена, когда приходилось скитаться, скрываться ночами, прячась от многочисленной стаи, отказавшейся принимать ещё одного самца. И пусть он здоровый и сильный, не устоит против преобладающего большинства._

_Он сменил ночной образ жизни на дневной. После того раза, когда его гоняли несколько суток, когда он прошёл больше сотни километров, пытаясь сохранить собственную жизнь, чувствовал себя на месте этого чёртова зайца, обмякшего в зубах. Фыркает – когда-то давно он охотился на оленей и лосей, валя здоровенные туши в одиночку, разгрызая глотки и слизывая с носа горячую вязкую кровь, сливающуюся с тёмной шерстью на морде, которая к этому дню изрядно поседела._

_Проходит ещё год._

_Проходит второй._

_Третий._

_Он хромает на одну лапу, а челюсти болят от гниющих зубов. В уголках глаз то и дело скапливается гной. Слух и обоняние затупились, как и зрение. Звук собственного голоса он не помнит, и сейчас, когда небо пустое – нет ни облаков, ни луны, ни звёзд – усаживается чуть поодаль от разлившегося после зимы озерца. Оно находится в низине, и талые воды, стекающие сюда на протяжении весенних месяцев, скопились до такой степени, что придётся идти в обход._

_Прожил одинокую жизнь, ожидая от ветра ответов. И вот уже его существование клонится к закату, когда морозы пробирают до костей, когда облезлая шкура уже не согревает, когда кости будто скукожились в размере, когда даже другие волки, завидев его издали, проходят мимо, не грызя, принимая за пустое место и считая: такая смерть лучше любой драки._

_Сидит несколько минут, вскидывает голову и поёт. Звучит хрипло, то и дело срывается на нечто, похожее на лай, но потом, когда в голове шумит только собственный протяжный вой, похожий на скрипучий стон, закрывает глаза._

_Сколько раз он слышал, как стаи «переговариваются» в ночи полнолуний, сколько раз он молчал._

_Но сейчас его час, и, кажется, даже сама Земля на миг остановилась, замолкла, признавая его Жизнь._

Лео разжимает пальцы и проводит по лицу, разглаживая глуповатую улыбку, которая тут же слезает с лица, стоит ему подумать о том, что произошло после ухода полицейских. Месси вцепляется в волосы, перекатывается на живот и стонет в матрас, удерживая себя от того, чтобы начать молотить ногами по постели. Он поступил так, как считал нужным – правильно и нет. Одновременно. Считает, что совершил большую глупость, добавляя себе очередную порцию проблем: к чёрту психологов, сеансы закончились, не успев начаться, но он почему-то уверен, что ещё встретится с ними. Но это только начало очередного сущего кошмара, представляющегося каким-то чёрным спокойствием. Теперь он не увидит Анто дома вплоть до того момента, пока она не родит. Если, конечно, сумеет сделать это сама после недавней ночи.

Лионель трёт глаза и резко поднимается с постели, начиная расхаживать по комнате, по-прежнему не удосужившись переодеться – так, босиком, в одних боксёрах и спальной футболке. Но даже эта мизерная одежда раздражает его. Становится невыносимо душно, и аргентинец остаётся только в трусах, после чего, почёсывая затылок, прыскает. Он не знает, что его так смешит – абсурдность ситуации или собственная слепота? Теперь он как тот самый волк. Одинокий, никому не нужный, а под конец – захлебнувшийся вспышкой гордости. Лео снова прихрамывает, а затем, стиснув зубы, приподнимает больную ногу и встряхивает. Колено пронзает укол боли, а отпускает, будто никакого синяка и вовсе нет. Но мужчина знает, что это ненадолго, и светло-фиолетовое пятно, чуть припухшее, снова заноет. Потирает костяшки, а потом вгрызается в узелок на повязке и дёргает. Стряхивает с себя бинт, наблюдая за тем, как тот сползает на пол, и принимается за второй.

Разглядывает подранную кожу, покрывшуюся корочкой, от которой, правда, краснота не спала, и вокруг затянувшихся ран образовались воспалённые участки. Он дурак. Настоящий самонадеянный дурак. И теперь, после того, как он на протяжении нескольких минут пытался вмять голову испанца в пол, Анто в больнице – она умоляла, она ревела, а потом сидела потерянная, и когда, натянув на себя лёгкую улыбку, задала, должно быть, риторический вопрос, охнула, схватилась за стол... А потом Лео помнит всё, как в тумане. Она кривилась, сгибалась пополам и просила вызвать скорую. Скулила, что если Месси этого не сделает, то они потеряют ребёнка. И сделал так, как она сказала. Суматошно бросился на поиски телефона, позабыв о том, что размышлял, мол, _он_ не от него.

Месси останавливается. Хочет присесть на корточки, сдавить голову руками и выбросить из подсознания весь этот хлам, но ничего не выходит. Перед глазами стоят пестреющие картины, которые Лео просто не может перекрыть чем-то иным. Ведь этого иного пока не существует; и, пробубнив себе под нос что-то наподобие «Ёбаный день рождения», возвращается на несколько дней назад, к тому вечеру, когда вернулся из Чили. 

Надеясь, что больше никогда не переживёт подобное.

_Она лежит на носилках, всё ещё подтягивая ноги к животу, но в мыслях у Лео только проносится: «Полиция была, скорая была, осталось запалить табуретку...»; но это ещё куда ни шло, страшнее другое – ему почти всё равно. Человеческая солидарность тому, кого впервые видишь? Так он подумал тогда, встретив на себе взгляд Анто? Скорее всего, и сейчас испытывает это ощущение на себе. В глазах врачей проскальзывает заинтересованность – что могло произойти такого, отчего девушка находится под угрозой выкидыша, если такое можно сказать о женщине, находящейся едва ли не на пятом месяце беременности._

_Она жмётся, вертится, хнычет, а когда опускает ладони на бёдра, проводит по внутренней стороне, и пальцы окрашиваются в красный, машина ускоряется, а врачи начинают готовить реанимационную маску, щёлкая у Анто перед глазами. Лео замирает, сверля взглядом создавшуюся картину – девушка не реагирует, только продолжает стоять, цепляясь за низ живота._

_Месси понимает то, о чём говорила аргентинка, и начинает верить в то, что может потерять всё. Он разглядывает людей в белых халатах, теснящихся над скорчившимся обмякшим телом, и вслушиваясь в сиплый шёпот, слабо мямлящий о спасении ребёнка. Какая ирония, будто Лионель попал на съемки дешёвой американской драмы. Касательно которой у него есть свои вопросы: удастся ли и эту проблему решить бесшумно? Хотя и вторая, с полицией, остаётся под сомнением. Нападающий на мгновение чувствует себя Криштиану, который, должно быть, маялся, разбираясь с тем злополучным кадром, а когда всё разрешилось, вздохнул с облегчением. Сможет ли аргентинец провернуть всё так же... легко?_

_А потом они добираются до больницы, и двое мужчин довольно ловко сгружают носился на землю, расправляя сложенные вчетверо металлические ножки с колёсиками. И вот они уже катят женщину к чёрному ходу, через который попадают все, прибывшие на скорой. А Месси топает следом, пряча лицо, и задерживается у дверей, не зная, должен ли он вообще туда идти. Но голос разума побеждает, перемешавшись с чувством долга, и мужчина поднимается по лестнице, обходя стороной лифт. Ему нужен третий этаж – реанимационное отделение. Сейчас, когда в душе веет только холод, каталонец поёживается, начиная желать того прежнего огня, прожигающего насквозь._

_Но даже он, будучи достаточно уравновешенным и рассудительным, свихнулся и наплевал на всё, что только можно. Правда, обойдя стороной португальца, который всё ещё не дает покоя. Это незатихающее волнение ещё даст себе волю. В самый неподходящий момент._

_Лео кажется, что он бесчувственный сухарь, но лишь до тех пор, пока не входит в двери, бросая какой-то девушке, сидящей за стойкой, что он приехал вместе с той темноволосой девушкой на скорой. Кивает на каталку, которая поворачивает следом за врачом в боковое помещение. А в коридоре пусто – только несколько стеклянных дверей и стеклянные стены, прикрытые жалюзи. Такие-то палаты в реанимационном отделении? Чтобы больные всегда были на виду... Блондинка в форме выглядит изумленной, ведь нападающего в Аргентине в лицо знает каждый, да и во всём мире, наверное. Она только кивает и сглатывает, порываясь сделать нечто неблагоразумное, суя руку в карман и пытаясь выудить телефон, но Месси смеряет её жёстким взглядом, качая головой. Затем та куда-то испаряется и возвращается с белым халатом и бахилами, протягивая их Лео._

_Девчонка на голову ниже его, что кажется очень странным, ведь и сам Лионель не слишком-то высокий, а эта и вовсе крохотная. Затем приходит знакомый мужчина, прибывший по вызову. Он подзывает блондинку, говорит ей что-то, и та набирает на рабочем компьютере, после чего ждёт минуту и распечатывает, отдавая лист. Месси прислоняется к стене и скрещивает руки на груди. Он готов просто взять и уехать отсюда, но что-то всё равно удерживает на месте, даже при том, что в груди ничего не давит и в мыслях полная ясность, правда, пустующая._

_А потом он ждёт час. Ждёт два. Всё наблюдая за медсестрой, которая бросает на него косые взгляды, и только встретившись с ним глазами, краснеет. Как мило. Снова смотрит в коридор и прозрачное стекло перед собой, за которым, опутавшись проводами и трубками, лежит женщина в возрасте. Лео нехотя начинает гадать, что с ней, но не приходит ни к какому разумному заключению._

_– Сильвия Кабальеро. Не приходит в себя уже несколько дней. Последняя стадия рака. Рака лёгких, – сглотнув, бубнит девушка как бы невзначай, но Месси оставляет её слова без внимания. Звучат они небрежно, будто работа в больнице вызывает только скуку и ненависть к людям. После чего Лионель устанавливает для себя – ему интересна жизнь только одного человека. И он всё ещё не вернулся из единственной скрытой толстыми бетонными стенами комнаты._

_Он всё стоит, идёт уже третий час его ожидания, а ноги не устали, даже больная. Лео морщится, когда голос блондинки раздаётся где-то поблизости: она предлагает забинтовать пальцы, порываясь спросить, что случилось, но лучше ей этого не делать. Каталонец каркает что-то похожее на согласие, только бы настырная девчонка отвязалась, и когда та скрывается в подсобке – маленькой комнатушке, расположенной прямо за стойкой с компьютером, доверху набитой медицинскими штуковинами – Лионель облегчённо выдыхает. Чёрт бы её побрал, эту медсестру. И что ей мешает просто спросит дурацкий автограф, или она просто жаждет того момента, когда сам Месси скажет ей хоть слово?_

_Она возвращается, подходит ближе, почти вплотную – слишком навязчиво – и тут аргентинец понимает, что волосы у девчонки ненатуральные, крашеные, и чёрные корни просматриваются отчётливо. Ухмыляется. Протягивает руки и наблюдает за тем, как медсестра начинает умело бинтовать, а когда всё готово, она ослепительно улыбается, ожидая, видимо, благодарности, и Лионель отпускает отрывистое спасибо. Без эмоций. Но, наверное, этого вполне достаточно, ведь глаза у блондинки загораются, и только тогда она разворачивается, направляясь к своему рабочему месту, дерзко так, отчего Лео становится не по себе, и он бросает, подкрепив своё замечание низким угрожающим тоном:_

_– Не дай Бог, София, тебе побежать в первую же редакцию жёлтой газетёнки и рассказать обо всём этом, – радуется тому, что сумел разглядеть имя на стандартном бейдже. Девушка вздрагивает, её губы как-то испуганно дрожат. Что? Думала, мол, каталонец сама обходительность? Такая, какую ты видела на конференциях? Что ж – теперь всё не так._

_Через несколько минут приходит уже другой врач, более статный. Бросает дежурное приветствие, даже не засматриваясь на Лео. Что ж, он аргентинцу уже нравится. Начинает говорить, что всё в порядке, но женщина останется под наблюдением врачей здесь, в больнице, до конца срока. Что из-за шокового состояния нарушились какие-то там процессы, что нельзя было подвергаться сильному волнению. И, самое главное – не прозвучало фразы: «Мы едва спасли её». Лионель сосредотачивается, вслушивается и делает для себя выводы, но, пожалуй, не те, которые следовало бы. Чувствует себя свободнее, чувствует себя эгоистичным ублюдком._

_– Если хотите, мы можем отправить сеньору Антонеллу в лучшую клинику. В Буэнос-Айресе._

_А стоит ли? Слабый укол вины почти не ощущается, но Месси всё равно отвечает. Именно так должен поступить заботливый возлюбленный и будущий отец? Его голос наигранно взволнованный, а в глазах плещется беспокойство. О, этот спектакль будет продолжаться до конца жизни, и достигнет своего апогея, когда аргентинец закроет глаза и вздохнёт в последний раз._

_– А есть возможность перебраться в Барселону?_

_Мужчина задумывается, потом хмурится и наотмашь даёт жест блондинке. Да, он определённо нравится Лео._

_– Конечно._

_А потом ему предлагают заглянуть к Анто. Точнее, посмотреть сквозь стекло. Она в отключке, но Лео всё равно отрицательно качает головой, говоря, мол, не выдержит подобного, отчего врач даже смущается, и Месси напрягается – всё же придётся приплатить им и всей больнице, дабы молчали о случившемся. А потом вопросы о том, что случилось, и каталонец, неосознанно пряча руки, говорит, что немного повздорили, ну, как бывает у всех, и тут девушка схватилась за живот, застонала, а потом и вовсе повалилась на диван, тяжело дыша._

_Приукрашивает. С каждым словом всё больше верит в действительность собственного безумия. Оно отталкивает и доставляет удовольствие одновременно, но первое перебарывает второе, поэтому Лионель решает, что избавится от него. Чего бы это ни стоило._

_Очнулась Антонелла на следующий день, и Лео, поняв, что в случившемся есть доля его вины, причём преимущественная, отправился к ней, решив, что не вынесет упрёков Совести. В больнице, на том же третьем этаже, его встретила уже другая медсестра – сменщица той блондинки, и, наверное, заранее осведомлённая о небезызвестной пациентке и звёздном возлюбленном. Вела девица себя гораздо тише, менее навязчиво. Только сказала, что к аргентинке сейчас нельзя, а Месси только дивился – журналисты и папарацци ещё не осаждают клинику._

_Разрешили пройти дальше, и Лионель, топая мимо самой первой палаты, невольно повернул голову – старушка Сильвия была мертвенно бледная, а на экране, где мирно зигзагом плыла полоска её сердцебиения, чаще всего была просто ровная, нарушаемая редкими всполохами. Умирает? Должно быть, так и есть, отчего Лео сочувственно опускает голову, просовывая руки в рукава предложенного белого халата._

_Когда он пришёл, девушка спала, её грудь спокойно вздымалась и медленно опускалась, а пульс бился обыкновенно, отчего камень с души упал, заставляя поверить в правильность своих действий. Что бы он себе ни думал, как бы ни кипел от ярости, перемежающейся с ненавистью, должен поступать правильно, закрыв глаза на все прежние ошибки: и свои, и Антонеллы._

_Потом он говорил с тем самым врачом, который уверил, что состояние почти стабилизировалось, что угроза выкидыша – минимальная, и в скором времени – буквально через пару-тройку недель – перелёт будет возможен, только при особом надсмотре и в сопровождении врачей, ведь дорога не близкая. Лео кивал, соглашаясь со всем и прикидывая: сколько денег придётся заплатить за это шоу, чтобы всё оставалось в строжайшем секрете, после чего к каталонцу пришла идея, и он заявил, что желает для Анто отдельную палату и не заинтересованных в личностях докторов._

_Приехал на следующий день, снова глянул вправо и едва ли не отшатнулся – койка была пуста, а аппараты отключены. Сказали, что Антонелла всё ещё слаба, но поговорить с ней можно, разве что с помощью специального приспособления: маленькой штуковины, смахивающей на рацию или нечто подобное, разве что девушке такая не требовалась – в изголовье кровати был встроен микрофон и небольшой динамик._

_– Ты? – сжала руку в кулак, в которой на тыльной стороне ладони, чуть дальше указательного пальца был вколот катетер с торчащей тонкой трубкой._

_– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Лео сделал вид, что не слышал первого вопроса. – С тобой хотели поговорить. В полиции, – это было чистой правдой, ведь женщина была свидетельницей того «преступления»._

_– Прекрасно, – будто это ответ на всё разом._

_– Через пару недель ты улетишь в Барселону. Тьяго с Селией? Ты с ней говорила? – ещё один немаловажный аспект. Сразу после турнира Месси вернётся в Испанию, и, как хотел, заберёт ребёнка с собой, просто не сможет оставить во всём этом кошмаре._

_– Ах, о сыне вспомнил? – голос сиплый, она притворно улыбается, а в глазах даже сквозь стекло просматриваются языки холодного огня._

_Не произнёс больше ни звука, развернулся и ушел, сообщая медсестре, что сеанс окончен раньше времени, и, возвратив ей устройство, скрылся за дверьми, довольствуясь тем, что реанимационное отделение может предоставить подобную услугу, правда, если пациент уже пришёл в себя и вскоре будет переведён на общее отделение. В случае с Анто – крыло роддома._

Лео приходит в себя, подавляя желание заткнуть уши, дабы не слышать звон разрывающегося сообщениями и звонками телефона. Берёт трубку только один раз, когда звонит мать. Он рад её звонку как никогда, и, выслушав поздравления, расспрашивает о Тьяго, а потом говорит об Анто. Селия приходит в ужас, начиная что-то быстро лепетать, мол, девушка привезла ребёнка, сказала, что едет в Аргентину, где встретится с ним, если сборная проиграет. Или же выиграет – исход один, они вернутся на родину. Конечно, умалчивает о Леандро, да и о ситуации, предшествующей финальной, в целом. Женщина выслушивает, снова соболезнует, предлагает помощь и уверяет, что позаботится о ребёнке, на что Лео только иронично улыбается, ведь _так_ было не всегда. Ещё до того, как Месси стал известным, мать относилась к нему весьма холодно, и теперь вся эта забота кажется... ненастоящей.

Лео отключает звук, но экран то и дело продолжает вспыхивать – новостные ленты орут, фанаты орут. И всё это затихает ближе к вечеру, а потом и вовсе замолкает, когда Месси уже успел принять поздравления и от соклубников, и от товарищей по сборной, и от родственников, в придачу с друзьями. Он уже не ожидает увидеть хотя бы ещё одного сообщения, но вот мобильник оживает:

_«Спустись вниз»._

Номер не определён, но в глубине подсознания Лионель понимает, _кто_ это, ведь только _он_ способен на нечто подобное. В груди нарастает непреодолимое волнение и страх. Бравада прошлых дней испаряется вместе с остатками уверенности и разума. Аргентинец одёргивает всё ещё не переодетую со сна футболку и, прихрамывая, спускается вниз. Останавливается перед дверью и, чуть помедлив, открывает, изумлённо распахивая глаза, но не потому, что увидел перед собой Криштиану, а, скорее, от его внешнего вида: одна серьга в ухе слабо поблёскивает в закатных лучах, осунувшееся лицо очень бледное, и эту белизну не скрывает даже загар, волосы кое-как уложены набок, рубашка слегка перекосилась, а руки подрагивают, сжимая горлышко от нераспечатанной бутылки _Хеннесси_.

– Пустишь меня внутрь? – Лео оттаивает, отходя в сторону и скорбно подмечая, что голос португальца звучит глухо и хрипловато.

Роналду скидывает кроссовки, оглядывается на Месси, просто сверлит его изучающим взглядом, останавливающимся на помятой футболке, разбинтованных руках и чуть съехавших трусах. На замотанном колене. 

– Хорошо выглядишь, – язвительно улыбается мужчина, на что каталонец хочет ответить: «Уж получше, чем ты», но удерживает себя. Должен держать язык за зубами, особенно после того дня, когда полез с поцелуями, и когда эта мысль проносится в голове, Лео чувствует, как заливается краской, но это не так. – Поздравляю, кстати, – кивает Роналду, топая на кухню. – Анто в Испании? – Месси идёт следом, не зная, стоит ли сейчас заводить эту длинную историю, ведь в данном ключе важнее личные отношения с вингером, ежели прочий посторонний хлам, сводящий с ума. – Скажешь что-нибудь?

– Как отпуск? – тут же спохватывается каталонец, бросая первое, пришедшее в голову.

– Замечательно. Вернулись с Кришем с Багам. Он захотел увидеть океан, – пару секунд спустя продолжает: – на день рождения, – и ведь правда... Роналду-младшему исполнилось пять, а у Лео, как назло, выпало из головы. Нужно было поздравить, ведь сам мадридист никогда не забывал подобные даты и вот уже на протяжении двух лет звонил в один и тот же день. Когда на свет появился Тьяго.

– Прости, – мрачно откликается Лео.

– За что? – удивляется Крис, по-хозяйнически роясь в кухонных ящиках. – Стопки есть? – добавляет он через плечо, склонившись над стойкой с фужерами для шампанского. Собирается напиться? Вот чёрт.

– За то... Они там, – кивает носом на соседнюю дверцу, и Криштиану согласно раскрывает створки, выуживает пару и поворачивается к аргентинцу.

Смотрит очень долго, прищуривается, расслабляется и снова напрягается. Затем подходит к столу, распечатывает бутылку и жестом приказывает сесть. Да что с ним такое? Вся создавшаяся ситуация навевает какое-то неспокойное ощущение, будто происходящего быть не должно, но что в жизни Лео нормального? Ровным счётом – ничего. Только сейчас он продолжает накручивать, нехотя размышляя о прошедшем месяце, о том, как приехал в Сарагосу... пятнадцатого мая? А когда они безгласно распрощались с португальцем, то встретился с Серхио и получил только новую порцию боли и неведения. И после этого всё, что есть – негаданно приехавший Крис и бутылка коньяка. 

Он думал, что провести день рождения в компании с самим собой – лучший выход из положения, но теперь только всё усложнилось. Отдалились на такое расстояние... которое будет сложно преодолеть путём так называемой пьянки и пустой болтовни.

– Ты знаешь, как я отношусь к алкоголю, но сейчас, кажется, _это_ , – брезгливо указывает на стопки, – всё, чего я хочу сейчас. 

– Что ж... как хочешь, – Лео неуверенно пожимает плечами и усаживается на стул, вытягивая больную ногу.

– Когда это случилось? – неужели так сильно волнует Криса? Чёрт бы его побрал. Месси не может думать нормально, из головы выветриваются и Анто, и Тьяго, и Кубок Америки, и всё то, что он наболтал на праздновании требла. Остаётся только португалец. Слишком худой, даже для него.

– На тренировке. И я решил прилететь сюда. А... с тобой?

– А что со мной не так? Всё как обычно.

– Нет, Ронни, не как обычно, – видит, что вингер и сам не верит в свои слова, только морщится. Разливает янтарную жидкость и отставляет бутылку, направляясь к холодильнику: Анто успела купить достаточно продуктов, и Лео с лёгкостью прожил бы ещё неделю. Находит шоколадку и возвращается, разворачивая фольгу. Интересно, давно Крис ел что-то подобное? Самое обыкновенное. 

Усаживается, вздрагивает и прихватывает стопку пальцами. Нерешительно подносит к губам... он не умеет пить. Совсем не умеет. Опрокидывает содержимое в горло и, стараясь не поперхнуться, глотает. Месси только наблюдает за этой картиной, не веря всему этому. Он приехал. Вот так просто приехал. И после всего, попросил спуститься, а затем начал вести себя, будто ничего не произошло. Может, оно и к лучшему? Отпадает необходимость заводить конфузные неприятные темы. Лео выпивает своё и отставляет круглую рюмку в сторону. Не поморщившись, только чувствуя, как тепло растекается в груди и животе. Мысли всё такие же ясные, а вот взгляд португальца недобро заблестел. Так быстро? Дерьмо!

– Расскажи мне что-нибудь, – просит он, подпирая подбородок кулаком.

– Что ты хочешь услышать? – вкрадчиво произносит Лионель. Он по пальцам одной руки может пересчитать те разы, когда Криштиану набирался, считая алкоголь своим самым настоящим врагом. Должно быть, он вкладывал в это понятие иной смысл, но окружающие понимали только то, что Роналду, глотнув спиртного, превращается в овощ. 

– Не знаю. Много времени прошло... Я смотрел награждение, и скажу честно – ты нёс всю ту же вызывающую ахинею. Не находишь это слишком пафосным? – язык развязался. Ещё грамм пятьдесят, и будет просто мямлить, глупо улыбаясь. Крис будто выплёвывает эти слова, заполняя пустую стопку до краёв.

Снова пьёт. А когда Месси видит, что португалец начинает покачиваться, а на его бледных щеках появляется алый румянец, то решает, что в это мгновение должен последовать его примеру, отпустить себя и всё накопившееся хотя бы на время алкогольной отключки. Они молчат, будто немой диалог может принести хоть чуточку облегчения, но если Крису этого достаточно, то так тому и быть. Он ещё будет корить себя за то, что обрёк на страдания не только собственное «Я», но ещё и вингера, и в эту минуту, когда в воздухе только и витают, что воображаемые упоминания о чертовщине, происходящей в жизни обоих, становится тяжело дышать, будто кислород обогатился свинцом, стал грузным.

Когда остаётся только половина бутылки, Криштиану уже и лыка не вяжет, пытается сидеть ровно, задавая многочисленные вопросы, но не вслушиваясь в барахлящие ответы. Лео чувствует, что заплетается только язык, а Крису хватило всего лишь четырёх стопок, чтобы добраться до _такого_. Он всё признаётся, всё извиняется, и новое чувство вины наполняет Лионеля – _этого_ Роналду точно не должен делать. Он убит, это заметно невооруженным глазом, но, даже будучи пьяным, не вдаётся в тонкие подробности своей личной жизни.

– Я-я-я-я... всё думаю, что-о неудачник, – тянет вингер, и сейчас его речь заходится настолько сильным португальским акцентом, что её почти невозможно разобрать.

Сколько раз они вот так сидели и просто пили? Ни одного. За все эти годы ни одного. Но этот... день рождения, кажется, только предлог, чтобы отвлечься от мира и всего накопившегося. Бардак, одним словом, а не жизнь. Криштиану капризно надувает губы, когда стопка выскальзывает из рук и с глухим звоном падает на пол, слава Богу, не разбиваясь. Тогда вингер тянется к бутылке, хватается за горлышко, но тут до Лионеля доходит, что тот собирается сделать, и останавливает его, сцапав запястье.

– Может, не стоит? Ты-ы уже и так в говно, – следить за языком? Ха! Гори всё синим пламенем. 

– Что-о-о хочу, то и делаю? Всегда так... так поступаешь, К-коротышка, – хмыкает мадридист, недобро улыбаясь. 

Размашисто подносит бутылку к губам и делает большой глоток, резко ставит коньяк на стол и, придерживаясь за край, поднимается. Пусть его сильно штормит, пусть речь нарушилась, но вялым его назвать никак нельзя. «Резвая кочерыжка» – проносится в голове у Лео, когда португалец задвигает стул. Мужчина не кажется весёлым, скорее, обозлённым. Он... намекает на тот случай? На холме? Хочет отомстить, пока Лео себе не принадлежит. Никто из них себе не принадлежит, приговорив почти целую бутылку сорокоградусной гадости. Криштиану огибает стол, еле наклоняется, чуть не нырнув вперёд, и опускает ладони на плечи Лео, вжимая его в стул. Сейчас каталонец чувствует себя гораздо меньше и моложе уже стукнувших двадцати восьми. Чувствует себя так, как чувствовал в день их знакомства – тревожно и опасливо, ведь Роналду способен сейчас на всё, что угодно: может заехать кулаком по челюсти, может плюнуть в лицо, а может поцеловать, но Лионель видит только последнее. Воображение рисует размытый пейзаж того, как этого могло бы случиться...

И Криштиану действительно подаётся вперёд. От него сильно пахнет алкоголем, а когда прижимается своим ртом к рту аргентинца, то парень чувствует горьковатый, щиплющий привкус коньяка, пряно смешивающийся со вкусом самого португальца. На мгновение Лео чувствует себя на месте вингера – недоразумение и недоверие оседают в душе, а потом чувство вины захлёстывает с новой силой. Неужели Крис хочет... этого? В его состоянии. И в состоянии Месси. Когда они оба медленно сходят с ума, и даже по большей части от того, что имели разногласия, что Лионель уже было подумал – больше никогда не будут друзьями. Вот, история вновь повторяется, только теперь он хочет её завершения, и не важно, алкоголь говорит за него или же разум соглашается с подобным заключением. Каталонец подаётся вперед, приоткрывает рот, чувствуя, как язык португальца проскальзывает в него, а пальцы сжимают плечи ещё сильнее, будто пытаясь удержать того на месте.

Он отстраняется, просяще смотря на Лео, и он, опираясь, на спинку стула, поднимается на ноги, подумывая о том, что они оба потом об этом пожалеют. Вновь. Но вся эта ситуация и так уже измучила футболистов, просто вывела из себя до тех пор, пока не отключается мозг, требуя только физического удовлетворения, плюя на моральные принципы.

Он отстраняется и ждёт.

Он отстраняется и заполошно дышит. 

Он боится, и Месси уверен – самого себя, и в ответ пытается смотреть успокаивающе, мол, всё не так, как в _тот_ раз, но, кажется, Роналду не верит. Его грудь вздымается всё сильнее, а потом он стонет, хватаясь за виски и врезаясь в стол, находя точку преткновения. Глаза аргентинца расширяются, и дурман от коньяка на миг рассеивается, оставляя место здравым мыслям. 

Крис опирается ладонью о столешницу, другой рукой трёт глаза, бубня, что всё хорошо, когда с губ Лионеля срывается вполне ожидаемый вопрос. И действительно, через несколько секунд Роналду выпрямляется, начиная какую-то тему про переутомление и всё улыбаясь. 

И вот он заканчивает, замолкает, теперь уже ослепительно сверкая зубами, мол, не стоит переживать – просто устал... 

Его веки трепещут, а глаза начинают метаться из стороны в сторону, пытаясь сфокусироваться. 

Колени подгибаются, падает. 

Всё, что успевает сделать Лео – так это прерывисто втянуть воздух и броситься вперед, подхватывая грузное тело Криштиану и избавляя его от удара головой о пол.

Мадридист еле дышит.

Он без сознания.

***

– Foda*, – стонет Крис, продирая глаза и испуганно оглядываясь по сторонам, и только потом замечает тёмную фигуру, нависшую над ним. Свет от люстры бьёт прямо в спину человека, отчего можно разглядеть только выражение его глаз. – Коротышка-а, это ты?

– Чёрт, Ронни, ты... ты шлёпн-нулся в обморок, – заплетающимся языком бормочет аргентинец, поднимаясь на ноги и протягивая руку, но когда Криштиану порывается ухватиться за неё, Месси одёргивает ладонь. – Нет, полежи ещё. Второй раз я тебя не поймаю, – Криштиану облегчённо выдыхает, понимая, что ему очень повезло. В таком-то состоянии – чудо, что он вообще очнулся, ведь мир кругом продолжает покачиваться, и желудок начинает крутить, горло начинает сжиматься в рвотных позывах, и когда португалец, не удосуживаясь прикрыть рот рукой, шумно рыгает, вслушиваясь в шкрябание ножек стула о пол, то чуточку расслабляется – живот на мгновение отпускает.

Подтягивается, пытаясь подняться, и когда садится, Лео начинает что-то говорить, но португалец отключается от всего, ведь единственный спазм буквально скручивает всё тело, после чего мужчина едва успевает повернуть голову вбок и наклониться. Его шумно рвёт – желчью, коньяком и водой. Лионель, если можно так сказать, подскакивает к вингеру, придерживает его на плечо, приговаривая что-то взволнованное и расстроенное, а потом, когда Роналду только икает, оттаскивает его обмякшее тело в сторону и прислоняет к ножке стола. Интересуется, всё ли в порядке, что, может, лучше вызвать скорую, а в голове Криштиану только проносится нечто, напоминающее насмешку над футболистом с алкогольным отравлением или чем-то подобным. Крис качает головой, отмахивает навзничь и посыпает матерщиной.

Лео уходит, а потом возвращается, опираясь на алюминиевый черенок швабры и держа ведро с разбавленным водой моющим средством. Месси старательно оттирает пол, неразборчиво говоря, что португалец должен отоспаться, прежде чем куда-то ехать, говоря, что день рождения не задался с самого начала.

– С-скажи, что-то случилось с А-анто? – Роналду задаёт этот вопрос, кажется, заранее зная ответ и поражаясь тому, что смог разглядеть это, иначе... – Если нет – ты бы не стал со мной пить. 

Лионель продолжает оттирать пол, и Криштиану становится стыдно, после всего того, что произошло за последний месяц, ведь он думал, что обида вспыхнет с новой силой, когда увидит Лео, и приехать к нему сюда, узнав о травме из новостей, было лучшим решением. Правда, принять его стоило больших усилий.

– Прости за это, – слабо улыбнувшись, мямлит португалец, и теперь уже получает ответ, не видя смысла в прошлом молчании. Не собирается рассказывать Крису то, что и так очевидно? В этом нет резона.

– Ничего, – отзывается Лео, его голос звучит слабо, будто проговаривать каждую букву для него непосильная задача. – Да. Случилось, – продолжает он, как-то невесело оскалившись, – я не хочу об этом г-говорить. Окей?

– К-как ска-а-ажешь, – Роналду лениво вскидывает руки в знак поражения и снова икает. Ощущает неприятный привкус во рту и то, как живот начинает резать. Португалец стискивает зубы, становится на колени, а потом, уцепившись за край столешницы, поднимается на ноги. – Надеюсь, я ус-спею, – испуганно бросает он и, стиснув зубы, просто сбегает с кухни.

Да, притащить выпивку и свою задницу в дом к аргентинцу было плохой идеей. И напиться – полбеды; скорее, то, что за этим последовало, или же, наоборот, стало своеобразным результатом, тесно связанным с этим состоянием, является самой настоящей глупостью. Которая ещё долгое время не будет давать покоя, ведь он поступил так же, как и каталонец тогда? Необдуманно, надеясь сам не зная на что. И пусть Лео ответил ему, в этом жесте не было никакого смысла, разве что он вспомнил о том разе и решил загладить вину. И сейчас, когда голова продолжает кружиться, в желудке бурлит, а глаза всё слезятся, что видно всё, как в тумане, Криштиану склоняется над унитазом. Дежавю накатывает, и Роналду невольно вспоминает, как он около двух недель назад точно так же проводил вечер. Грёбаное переутомление. Которое, сколько бы Крис ни спал, как бы правильно ни питался и просто отдыхал, не проходит. 

Наверное, это было ещё одним поводом, чтобы впервые нажраться не с чьей-то подачи. Вингер знает, что Лео ему всё расскажет, правда, когда сочтёт нужным, и мужчина не станет давить. Никогда не давил... или старался этого не делать? Встаёт с пола, утирает рот рукой и поворачивается к умывальнику. Включает воду, полоскает рот в поисках зубной пасты. Выдавливает мятный гель на палец и усердно трёт зубы, слыша, как за спиной кто-то иронично выдыхает.

– Можешь взять мою, – предлагает Лионель, и Криштиану замечает в зеркале, как тот кивает на подставку со щетками.

– Не после б-блевотины, – плескает себе на лицо, пытаясь привести себя в чувство, но градус этого вот так просто сделать не позволяет, и мужчина бессильно наваливается на столешницу, подумывая о том, чтобы лечь прямо здесь, ведь если желудок снова схватит, он не успеет добраться сюда – хоть из гостиной, хоть из гостевой спальни. 

– Ты понимаешь, что со в-всем этим, – вздыхает Лео, закатывает глаза, видимо, злясь на то, что позволил самому Роналду споить себя. Впервые, – ты должен обратиться к врачу. Это ненормально.

– Чт-то именно? – хмыкает Крис, прекрасно понимая, что имеет в виду аргентинец. Он совершенно прав, разве только не имеет представления о том, что стало виной этому состоянию. То ли эмоциональная, то ли физическая усталость, и в эту минуту Криштиану рад как никогда тому, что решил оставить, забыть колумбийца, дабы перестать мучить не только себя, но и его. Если такое вообще возможно. Воспоминания врезаются в него, заставляя задушено поперхнуться и с отвращением сплюнуть горькую после тошноты и пасты слюну.

_«– Я больше не хочу всего того, что было._

_– Ты уйдёшь, даже если скажу, что люблю тебя?_

_– Да»._

Любит? Нет. Он не умеет. Не знает этого чувства.

– Всё, Ронни, всё, – прищуривается Лео. – Я принесу противорвотные таблетки. А обезболивающее, – следит за тем, как Крис неосознанно трёт висок, – думаю, не стоит, пока ты... м-мы пьяны. 

Он уходит, пошатываясь и придерживаясь за стену. Роналду гораздо более пьян, чем аргентинец, хотя последний и выпил, должно быть, с полдюжины стопок. Португалец прикрывает глаза, а затем зажмуривается, стараясь избавиться от чёрных пятен, вспыхивающих под веками. Вингер выпрямляется, ощущая, как нога снова разражается болью, и чувствует – теперь они с Лео похожи. Надравшиеся и больные. Так мило, что вновь хочется склониться над унитазом.

Должно быть, летать в конце самолёта скоро войдёт в привычку. Ведь там тихо и безлюдно, особенно – в первом классе. Криштиану сел на первый же самолёт, около полудня по местному времени, и хотя дорога до Вашингтона заняла около восьми часов, в Американской столице ещё нет и шести вечера. Крис всё бы отдал, чтобы мир обзавелся прямыми беспересадочными рейсами, но расстояние до Мадрида слишком велико, даже для самого современного Боинга. Роналду спускается по трапу, нацепив на глаза тёмные очки и прикрываясь капюшоном толстовки, подумывая о том, что очень давно не носил _нормальных_ вещей, прячась за мешковатыми шмотками. Когда покупает билет, то понимает, что придётся просидеть ещё полтора часа, прежде чем пассажирам будет позволено подняться на борт. Тогда, в лучшем случае, вингер вернётся домой поздним вечером.

Виски снова простреливает боль, а желудок вновь жалобно сжимается, но нападающий старается не обращать на это внимания, пытаясь подсчитать, сколько раз его рвало за последние сутки. Действительно алкогольное отравление? Вряд ли, ведь с Лео всё было в полном порядке. Скорее, это последствия того самого переутомления. Того самого чёртового переутомления.

Крис скрещивает руки на груди, едва придерживая дорожный рюкзак, тот самый, с которым он путешествовал абсолютно везде, на коленях, и считая минуты до того момента, когда он сможет вернуться домой, расплатиться с Луизой, обнимет своего сына и предложит побывать ещё где-нибудь до тех пор, пока они вместе не улетят в Австралию. Чуть раньше Реала, дабы повидаться с родственниками. Обратиться к врачу? Какой смысл? Ведь вскоре и так предстоят предсезонные осмотры и прочая скучная повседневность, разбавленная теми заветными девяноста минутами, которые Роналду собирается отыгрывать на износ, должно быть, доказывая самому себе, что он полностью здоров. Физически. И догадывается о том, что снова сойдёт с ума, когда увидит Серхио и Хамеса. И Икера, которому Криштиану порывается позвонить, но боится. Боится услышать о том, что слухи правдивы.

Хреновый он друг. 

История с голкипером это доказала. И с каталонцем тем более.

Приземляется в знакомом аэропорту, когда ещё нет двенадцати, но небо уже чёрное, ночное, и только кое-где эту тьму разбавляют крошечные светящиеся горошинки звёзд. Роналду помнит, как был расстроен Криш, когда услышал, что отец должен отлучиться на пару дней, и это горе скрашивало только то, что с Марией всё в порядке, и что ему предстоит пожить вместе с няней.

Берёт такси и вновь платит больше положенного, ведь водитель явно узнал своего клиента: это было заметно по его взгляду и тону. Когда подъезжают к дому, свет ещё горит, ведь Луиза знает, что Крис вернётся сегодня, и, наверное, уже собрала вещи. Раньше, когда вот так же приходилось уезжать, португалец частенько предлагал остаться хотя бы до утра – нормально поспать и ехать, но испанка говорила, что не хочет мешаться, что Криш хочет проводить время только с отцом. Поэтому-то по прилёту Роналду отзвонился няне, сообщил о своём прибытии. А потом и Лео. Голос у того вновь был напряжённым, резковатым, с хрипотцой, но беззлобным. Мужчина сообщил, что вернётся в сборную через пару дней. Сказал, просто попросил, или даже настоял на том, чтобы вингер поскорее разобрался с тем, что происходит в его жизни, иначе конец может быть весьма печальным, а, поразмыслив над тем, со сколькими людьми придётся поговорить...

Криштиану направляется к дому, и когда подходит к двери, створки резко, будто нетерпеливо распахиваются, и на пороге появляется чуть заспанный мальчик в пижаме. Он улыбается во весь рот и, на мгновение застеснявшись, опускает глаза, но потом отмирает и кидается к отцу.

– Папа! Ты вернулся! – преодолевает метр, разделяющий его и нападающего, бросаясь в объятия.

– Чемпион, ты почему ещё не спишь?

– Подскочил, как ошпаренный, когда Вы подъехали. Дремал, наверное, не позволяя себе упустить этого момента, – улыбается Луиза, останавливаясь чуть сбоку от входа.

– Хорошо себя вёл? 

– Лучше всех! – гордо заявляет мальчик, сидя на руках у отца.

– Правда? – театрально удивляется Роналду, хватаясь за голову и округляя глаза.

– Ещё бы, – кивает женщина. – С Вашей матерью всё хорошо, она звонила нам.

– Спасибо, – кивает Крис, встречая на себе сочувствующий взгляд Мартинес, которая изучающе разглядывает его, видимо, акцентируя внимание на не сошедших синяках под глазами, чуть растрёпанных волосах и единственной серьге. Криштиану рад, что алкоголь выветрился и, по большей части, вымылся вместе с рвотой. – Что же... если ты хочешь... то такси ждёт, – чуть запнувшись, произносит португалец, ощущая, как мозг начинает отказывать, требуя сна. Кивает куда-то за спину и протягивает несколько сотен. Няня не сразу принимает деньги, но потом кивает и, шумно чмокнув Криша в щёку и попрощавшись с самим Роналду, направляется к воротам, а когда скрывается за ними и створки закрываются, мужчина заходит в дом и опускает мальчика на пол. – Всё, товарищ, пора в кровать. 

– Но ты ещё не ляжешь! Почему мне надо? – надувается мальчик, делая нерешительный шаг к лестнице, а потом и вовсе становясь на первую ступеньку. Подавляется зевок, что не укрывается от португальца.

– Потому что ты сейчас свалишься и заснёшь прямо здесь, к тому же я сам спать собирался, – уверяет Роналду, погладив ребёнка по голове. – Приму душ и тоже пойду, честное слово. Ты мне веришь? – да, подобные перепалки – не редкость. 

– Ла-а-адно, – тянет Криш, – но, – ещё бы, как же без «но». Крис настороженно улыбается, гадая, что же на этот раз придумал ребёнок, – чур, я сплю с тобой.

– Боишься один? – интересуется португалец.

– Нет! – довольно быстро произносит мальчик.

– Хорошо-хорошо, убедил, – тихо смеётся Роналду, стараясь не морщиться от внезапно вспыхнувшей боли в затылке. И когда сын уже бегом достигает последний ступеньки, хватаясь за резные перила и едва не падая, бросает: – Только я у окна! Бабайка же не полезет на второй этаж улицей, а войдёт через дверь! – и торопится по коридору, улыбаясь возмущённому воплю Криша. 

Криштиану просыпается немногим раньше ребёнка и едва успевает приготовить завтрак, как взъерошенный _монстр_ появляется в арочном проёме. Крис, поморщившись, тут же отправляет его умываться и переодеваться, чувствуя, что головная боль немного поутихла за ночь, и живот, мышцы которого явно надорвались после позавчерашней ночи, почти перестал тянуть. Но даже сейчас вингер не решается съесть хоть что-то, и когда мальчик наедается, то довольно выдыхает, радуясь тому, что больше не придётся вдыхать запах еды. Криш, по обыкновению, тащит отца купаться, и тот, чуть помедлив и подразнив мальчика, соглашается.

Разваливается на шезлонге, наблюдая за тем, как паренёк, будто дельфин, скачет в воде, кажется, не собираясь вылезти и погреться хотя бы пять минут. Что-то кричит, и Роналду только даёт подбадривающие указания, словно тренер, но вот ребёнок вылезает на газон и говорит, мол, хочет сбегать за надувным мячом. Криштиану только кивает, откидываясь на высокую спинку и прикрывая глаза – нужно было прихватить тёмные очки, но его одолевает такой тяжелый приступ лени, что мужчина решает остаться. Виски снова начинают гореть, а глаза давить, того и гляди – полопаются все сосуды. Переносица ноет. А в ушах шумит. Нет, с этим точно нужно что-то делать, но... когда он сумеет разобраться с остальным. Позвонить _ему_ сейчас? Или же это плохая идея, и история повторится, как и в те малочисленные разы? Но попытаться стоит, пока Криш не слышит...

Выуживает из кармана телефон и быстро набирает номер, который врезался в память настолько, что можно не пользоваться списком контактов. Рамос отвечает через несколько секунд, а, точнее, раздражённо дышит в трубку, дожидаясь объяснения причины – _что_ Крису нужно на этот раз.

– Э, привет, – здоровается, полагая, что это не слишком удачное начало.

– Да-да, привет. Зачем звонишь? – слышится закадровый шум, будто говорит не одна сотня людей. Одновременно.

– Где ты? 

– В Лос-Анджелесе, – всё ещё злится, и его голос звучит так, будто испанец пытается побыстрее отвязаться.

– Что ты там...

– Диснейленд, – отрезает прежде, чем португалец успевает закончить предложение. – Это всё?

– Нет, я всё же хотел узнать. Об Икере.

– А я всё же тебе повторю – звони ему сам. Я не обязан тебе что-то рассказывать... – отвлекается, видимо, зажимая ладонью динамик, но даже сквозь заметные помехи Криштиану разбирает реплики Пилар и обречённую интонацию Серхио, после чего уже женщина отвечает.

– Ну, наконец-то, – довольно выдыхает она, хотя есть в её голосе нечто, заставляющее напрячься. Может ли она знать о том, что было между ним и испанцем? Нет, если защитник оставил всё в секрете. Поступил правильно, правда, о подобном Криштиану просто не имеет права судить. – Как ты там? 

– Ничего, а ты? – в душе зарождается волнение.

– Ужасно! Этот инвалид хотел затащить меня на Американские горки, ума хватает только на то, чтобы соперников на поле ронять... – наигранно вздыхает.

– Слушай, – сейчас или никогда, тем более она точно может знать. И не только об Икере (пожалуй, ему действительно лучше позвонить лично), но и о самом Рамосе, – я хотел спросить: правда, что Серхио собирается... уйти? – она молчит. Господи, почему все молчат?! Почему не могут сказать сразу, не томить!

– Я... – как-то неправдоподобно запинается, будто судорожно пытается придумать, как же подать информацию. Плохую или хорошую. – Мне жаль, Ронни, но он сделал свой выбор, – чёрт, какой? – Прости, дорогой, но мне пора, – она, судя по звуку, как всегда, шумно чмокает микрофон, а потом передаёт телефон защитнику, и тот, не медля ни секунды, вешает трубку.

Блять!

Нет, он точно не найдёт покой. Видимо, это судьба. Криш возвращается, как только португалец прячет мобильник. Мальчик скачет кругом, протягивая резиновый спущенный мяч, и Роналду ничего не остаётся, кроме как надеяться на то, что он упадёт в обморок от нехватки кислорода, пока будет надувать эту штуковину. А потом ребёнок снова ныряет в бассейн, прохладные брызги попадают на кожу нападающего, и он, непроизвольно улыбнувшись, охает, прося предупреждать, когда сын снова соберётся повторить подобный трюк, но тот только заливается звонким смехом, плескаясь в в тёплой, нагретой солнцем воде.

Криштиану приходит к согласию только в обед, пока мальчик недовольно впихивает в себя какой-то овощной, точно полезный суп, приготовленный Луизой. А Крис только отпускает шуточки, попивая пустой яблочный сок. Он как бы невзначай выуживает сотовый, пряча его под столом, ведь Кришу точно станет интересно, что делает отец, разве что для последнего открывать мейл даётся с большим трудом, заставляя чувствовать себя ещё большим неблагодарным придурком. Он должен был набрать номер, а не довольствоваться чёртовыми сообщениями, но страх слишком могуч, чтобы преодолеть его, не пострадав ощутимо.

_«Привет, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что всё это неправда, ну, о твоём переходе. Икер, не стоит... Если ты уйдёшь, ничто уже не будет как прежде. Ты убьёшь не только меня (знаешь же, как я к тебе отношусь), но и всех остальных. P.S. Я в Мадриде. Если ты здесь, и я тебе нужен – я помогу. Правда»._

К вечеру всё становится хуже. Криштиану снова тошнит, и он, усадив ребёнка смотреть мультики, запирается в ванной, вновь склоняясь над унитазом. С каждой минутой он буквально ощущает, как всё тело начинает гореть, будто, наверное, подскочившая температура пытается спалить его заживо. Голова кружится, и в ней нет ни одной разумной мысли, только мольбы, чтобы это всё побыстрее закончилось. Пропадает он минут на десять, но даже этого, кажется, вполне хватает, чтобы спать всю ночь без задних ног и наслаждаться небытием, только бы боль не возвращалась. Сейчас, только сейчас он действительно уверяется, что, всё же, стоит обратиться к врачу, и лучше это сделать как можно быстрее, ведь пик ему неизвестного своего рода заболевания может прийтись на начало сезона, и теперь совершенно очевидно – не простое переутомление, что-то более серьёзное, пугающее португальца до дрожи и холодеющих пальцев. Когда он травмировал ногу, то считал, что это конец, но в эту минуту, когда он стоит перед зеркалом, а из носа выползает густая алая капля, мужчина понимает – самое страшное ещё впереди.

Остаток вечера проходит словно в тумане, и когда Криш снова забирается в постель, рядом с Крисом, то, сладко вздохнув, быстро засыпает, и вингер ему даже завидует, ведь самому отключиться не удаётся. Мужчина мог бы похвалить себя. Сказать, мол, убил двух зайцев одним махом, но есть иная поговорка: за двумя погонишься – ни одного не поймаешь, и, скорее всего, именно она описывает то, что произошло за сегодняшний день. Неспокойный разговор с Серхио и Пилар, не принёсший ничего, кроме жуткого волнения, от которого подкашиваются и без того ослабевшие ноги. Сообщение Икеру. Дурацкое сообщение Икеру, и пусть вратарь никак не отреагирует на подобный способ общения, Криштиану чувствует себя дерьмом. Эгоистичным ублюдком, заботящимся только о собственном благе.

А затем утро, но Криштиану не сомкнул глаз ни на минуту, вслушиваясь в ровное дыхание и редкие посапывания. Роналду поднялся в семь, когда ребёнок ещё крепко спал, и тихо вышел в коридор, придерживаясь за стену, как Лео в ту ночь, бредя куда-то в сторону лекарств. Не принимать обезболивающие, пока пьян? Ха! Португалец с трудом поверит в это, ведь последнее время он заглатывал их горстями, правда, толку от этого совершенно не было. Спускается на кухню и усаживается за стол, ещё раз жалея, что напился, ведь до этого всё почти наладилось, но алкоголь сыграл злую шутку, надломив хрупкое равновесие в самочувствии португальца. Включает оставленный здесь мобильник, роется в списке контактов, выискивая имя человека, к которому обращался всегда. В подобных ситуациях. 

Пабло Паккучиццо.

Есть нечто ироничное в том, что он аргентинец, но это не мешает ему быть отменным врачом, работающим в команде Реала. Безусловно, есть и другие, но он не то чтобы особенный – скорее, чем-то напоминающий характером Икера. Такой же ненавязчивый. Может быть, поэтому он не возглавлял докторскую бригаду клуба, но нравился многим. Выполнял свою работу так, как нужно, нередко пошучивая, что не уйдёт на покой до тех пор, пока мадридисты не перестанут травмироваться – то есть никогда. Пусть в этом есть толика чёрного юмора, но, вспоминая это, Криштиану всегда улыбался и будет улыбаться, разве что сейчас делает это слегка горестно. Несколько минут промедления всё же вытекают в прерывистый щелчок на кнопку вызова. Только начало восьмого, и Крис знает, что потом принесёт извинения, но ждать больше не может. Даже подсознание признаёт это вслед за телом и разумом. 

– Криштиану? – голос у мужчины низкий и совсем не заспанный, отчего Роналду становится чуточку легче.

– Да, это я. Простите... за столь ранний звонок, – морщится, подумывая, что это прозвучало слишком заезженно и безэмоционально. 

– Значит так было нужно, – Крис почти видит, как аргентинец, почти в полтора раза старше его, кивает и мягко улыбается. Да, в нём определённо есть что-то от вратаря.

– Смогу я с Вами встретиться? Скажем, сегодня. В двенадцать.

– В Вальдебебас? – звучит слегка заинтригованно и печально одновременно. Нет, он точно не жалеет о том, что Криштиану просит о помощи, вернее сказать – о том, что случилось нечто плохое. 

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – если его кто-то застанет в подобном состоянии на тренировочной базе, беды не миновать.

– Тогда у меня, – предлагает мужчина. – Я вышлю адрес, – задумчиво произносит он, и Роналду нехотя улыбается.

– Я знаю, где Вы живёте, – слышит, как Пабло тихо смеётся.

– Своего рода проверка. Что ж... жду тебя. 

Наверное, есть некий плюс в том, что врач так и не нашёл даму сердца, отчего устроил в своём доме некое подобие клиники, и, если возникала подобная необходимость, мадридисты обращались к мужчине. 

Когда Криш проснулся, было почти десять, и тогда вингер решил, что уже может вновь позвонить Луизе и попросить у неё помощи. Ребёнка к Пабло он взять не мог: кто знает, что скажет аргентинец, и если это нечто неутешительное, то после того, что случилось с бабушкой, мальчик просто не выдержит. Пусть для него всё остается некой тайной. Он не должен видеть страданий отца – это негласное правило, которое нельзя нарушать. 

Время летит быстро, и вот настаёт тот момент, когда португальцу предстоит отправиться в дом к Паккучиццо, наверное, на свой страх и риск. От этого ощущения вновь начинает болеть голова, тогда-то Роналду начинает мысленно загибать пальцы: это – первое, головокружение – второе, бессонница – третье, нередкая тошнота – четвёртое, а о ноге можно опустить. Это прилагается. С этим просто приходится считаться. А когда мадридист рассказывает обо всём, подкрепляя своё повествование бледным цветом лица и синяками под глазами, мужчина невесело хмурится, начиная раздражительно щёлкать ручкой. Он цепляется за ручку высокого бокала и подносит к губам, делая глоток уже подстывшего кофе. Шоколадные, собранные в маленький хвост волосы, кажется, обзаводятся ещё одной седой прядью. Да, со Сливочными ему покоя не будет. Но Криштиану просто не мог пойти к другому, такому же врачу. 

Предлагает сделать несколько процедур – кратковременных, но результативных. Криштиану, безусловно, соглашается, стараясь успокоить сердцебиение, когда Пабло берёт кровь на анализ, когда следит за происходящем на мониторе и улыбается, говоря, что с кардиограммой у Роналду всё в порядке, лишь бы только он _так_ не волновался, указывая на часто скачущие зигзаги. И после этого португалец немного приходит в себя, отлепляя от груди вязанку датчиков и удивляясь, как аргентинец смог уместить в доме столько приборов. Должно быть, быть врачом для него – не только работа и даже не стиль жизни: это и есть сама Жизнь.

Когда он предлагает надеть лёгкую сетчатую шапку, смахивающую на шлем из проводов, то вновь грустно улыбается, вслушиваясь в бормотание португальца о том, что Пабло собирается его зомбировать. «Это всего лишь допплерометрия», – просто произносит он, будто бы это что-то должно сказать Криштиану. Роналду принимает эту странную штуковину, выслушивая подробную лекцию о том, что они будут делать, а именно – просматривать состояние сосудов и нервов. Он просит закрыть глаза, смотреть только в одну точку, и вингер силится сделать это, но череп всё равно продолжает ломить, и когда аргентинец сообщает спустя минут пятнадцать, что ничего особенного он не видит, то начинает бубнить, мол, жаль, он не может позволить себе аппарат _МРТ_ **, а нападающий только удивляется – видимо, одинокими вечерами мужчина не просто смотрит телевизор, а, вероятно, изучает книги по медицине, чтобы быть специалистом во всех областях.

После этого он делает _УЗИ_ , как ни странно – желудка, печени и вообще всей брюшной полости. Водит округлым датчиком по коже, с нажимом, скользя по прохладному гелю, и чем дольше он так делает, тем серьёзнее становится его лицо, начиная пугать португальца. Он снова учащённо дышит, пытаясь вывернуться на койке и заглянуть в монитор, но из-за боли в затылке все его потуги увенчиваются крахом. Он судорожно втягивает воздух, боясь спрашивать, ведь маленькие бисеринки пота выступают на лбу аргентинца, после чего движения его руки сосредотачиваются на одном месте: водит вокруг пупка – останавливается то ниже, то выше. А когда отстраняется, вытирает руки и подаёт салфетки Крису, медленно откатывается на стуле, смотря на него, прищурившись, и начинает. Издалека.

Говорит, что нужно сделать гастроскопию, взять другие анализы, возможно, обратиться в клинику... Потом говорит, что всё может измениться, что всё это может быть не точным, ведь он не мог себе позволить аппарат подороже и получше. Но кто станет спорить с тёмным пятном, размером с детский кулак? Или, скорее, что*? Ничего. Криштиану теряет дар речи и готов разрыдаться. Всё принимает иной оборот, и все слова разом становятся понятными. И к чёрту все эти врачебные заморочки, воображение рисует пёстрые картины, и, может, тот сон, в котором он _уже_ мёртв, не был таким уж аллегоричным? Скорее, пророческим. 

Тёмное пятно. Какая-нибудь опухоль, ведь это состояние, преследующее мужчину на протяжении двух месяцев, не могло уйти в никуда. Всё имеет своё начало. И всё имеет свой конец. Так можно сказать и об Икере – позвони ему сам? Да, именно за этим, чтобы удостовериться – уходит. Мне жаль, но он принял решение – вдвойне прекрасно. К чёрту капитанскую повязку, Серхио? К чёрту Реал и к чёрту Криштиану? Все сделали выбор. Самостоятельно. И только португалец не имел такой возможности.

Тёмное пятно может значить только одно – да, опухоль. И явно не воспалённый аппендицит. Крис боится этого слова, и не станет его произносить до тех пор, пока не удостоверится в том, что оно есть. 

Он уезжает, провожаемый напряжённым страдальческим взглядом Пабло, и тот говорит ему, что постарается сделать всё возможное, постарается помочь, и пока всё будет держать в секрете. Пока Криштиану сам не изъявит желания рассказать, хоть это и против правил. 

Он едет домой, приходя к заключению – он так любит... любил детей, но не сумел вырастить даже своего собственного. И _уйдёт_ ни с чем. И в этом, наверное, есть свои плюсы. Больше он не почувствует боли? Но знает, что должен попытать счастья в последний раз, и когда на губах расплывается хищная улыбка, похожая на злобный оскал, набирает Лео. Он не здоровается, не спрашивает, как у того дела, просто произносит одну-единственную фразу, которую боялся сказать, кажется, так давно. Он слышит, что его голос уверенный, но в нём, наверное, прослеживается многовековая боль, и знает – каталонец не отвернётся. 

– Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Только какая? Попросит воспитать Криша? Нет, это он, наверное, сможет поручить Лили. Он не должен хоронить себя раньше времени, но сознание думает иначе – сейчас как раз тот самый момент? Роналду почти подъезжает к дому, а ещё только четыре. Окидывает взглядом постройку – всё, что он имеет, здесь. За этим забором. Сын. И футбольные награды. Его жизнь и его существование, только вот через сколько ему придётся позабыть обо всём этом? Через сколько ему придется сказать: « _Прощай»_? Помахать рукой и закрыть глаза? 

Он знает, что слишком эмоционален. Наверное, это его самая прославленная черта. Но в эту минуту, когда слёзы так и норовят хлынуть, он даёт себе пощёчину, стискивая зубы. Он не будет ждать того момента, когда всё закончится, просто продолжит жить так, как прежде, и играть до тех пор, пока не парализует всё тело. Пусть хоть придётся бегать на руках. 

Но когда телефон оживает, оповещая о пришедшем сообщении, в груди что-то трепещет – может, ему повезло? Может, Пабло ошибся? Но нет. Это Икер, и его слова не утешают, только рушат всё до конца. Не оставляя ничего.

_«Здравствуй, Крис. Я ждал, что ты напишешь,..»_

Роналду горько усмехается, а перед глазами встаёт подбадривающая улыбка голкипера.

_«...и мне жаль это говорить, а тебе слышать (я знаю), но нет – слухи не лгут»._

***

Лео возвращается в Чили с мыслями о том, что ему предстоит «весёлый» отпуск. За прошедшие несколько дней он не раз навещал Анто и каждый раз слышал только тишину. Девушка не хотела говорить с ним, и всё, что оставалось, так это просто уходить. Она уже лежала в одноместной палате, находилась под наблюдением лучших врачей и ни в чём не нуждалась. Месси позаботился обо всём, но взамен не получил даже объяснений. Ещё Лионель полностью удостоверился в дате, когда сможет забрать девушку в Барселону. Сейчас, когда успокоился, пришёл в себя, когда не осталось только понимание, что Тьяго должен жить вместе с отцом и матерью.

Аргентина сейчас сильна как никогда, и каталонец уверен, что они завоюют кубок. Он победит ещё раз. А затем, сразу после финала, он вернётся в Испанию, но уже с Антонеллой. Лео и до того признал, что в его жизни происходит слишком много всего, правда, не протекает плавно, а оставляет промоины – такие, как Леандро, такие, как нынешнее состояние женщины. И Криса. Особенно его, ведь если с первыми двумя всё было хоть как-то очевидно, то с последним – слишком неоднозначно, и этот чёртов звонок, и эта чёртова просьба без каких-либо объяснений выводит из себя. Должно быть, с Ронни действительно что-то не так, иначе бы он промолчал – не любил просить о помощи. Грёбаная гордость. Нет, не такая, что иногда овладевала аргентинцем – другая, которую невозможно чем-то уничтожить. Постоянная и чересчур своеобразная.

Время летит слишком быстро, чтобы не акцентировать на этом внимания, и когда настаёт день последнего матча, когда _он_ снова может стать чемпионом, из головы вылетает абсолютно всё. Он разберётся и с португальцем, и со своей «возлюбленной», но только тогда, когда таймер отсчитает последнюю секунду, и Альбиселесте поднимут трофей над головой... Вернётся к реальности, но не сейчас, когда странное ощущение оседает глубоко в груди. И всё бы ничего, да только игра заканчивается на равном счёте, или, правильнее сказать, его отсутствии. Каталонцы не ошиблись, пополняя свои ряды Браво: вратарём он был отменным. Но даже в подобной ситуации Лео остаётся уверенным, что аргентинцы одолеют чилийцев в серии пенальти. 

И вновь – всё так, как и в матче. Равное количество забитых. Но вот к мячу подходит Лавесси и бьёт. Бьёт мимо, тогда-то Месси теряется, разом выдыхает весь воздух, и, должно быть, свою душу. Он не проигрывал давно. С того раза, на Чемпионате Мира, уступив немцам. История повторяется, будто он прокажённый, отчего в голове оседает – он никогда не станет со сборной первым, даже клубные награды не доставляют такого удовольствия, как защищать цвета своей страны и считаться одной из лучших команд.

Может присесть на корточки, склониться над землёй и закрыть голову руками, может разреветься, но хочется только поступить как Неймар. Не так давно. Он пнул мяч в спину сопернику и получил красную, когда матч уже закончился; может, стоит кого-то убить? Чтобы пожизненно отстранили от футбола, чтобы упекли в тюрьму, освобождая от этого чувства – поражения. 

Сухое выражение лица и сухой взгляд. Сухие губы и голос. Сухая кожа и даже дыхание. Будто мужчина разваливается подобно фигуре из высохшего песка, развеваемого ветром. Он не пытается устроить драму, но это, похоже, выходит само собой. И выговориться не получается. Вновь он замолкает, как всегда, подавляя крик, рвущийся наружу, и он будет обращён не к чилийцам, триумфаторам этой ночи, а к фанатам, продолжающим поддерживать. К чёрту! Месси знает – ему не нужны эти мнимые подачки. Хочет только одного – чтобы ночь побыстрее подошла к концу, а потом, убитый, безжизненный, он вернётся домой. Увидит Анто, вспомнит о том, что с ней также неладное. Натянет на лицо траурное выражение, ища точку преткновения, но все его попытки окажутся тщетны? 

А когда начнётся новый сезон, он просто вынужден будет отдать Тьяго Селии. Или же ей придётся переехать к нему? В любом случае – его жизнь испорчена окончательно и бесповоротно, после чего остаётся лишь один выход: искать товарища по оружию. Лео, конечно же, знает такого, только есть в этом и свои минусы – Роналду имеет иной род проблем: со здоровьем, это очевидно, и с поиском себя, должно быть, настоящего; и после всех этих ночей, проведённых в размышлениях даже во время сна, после всех ошибок Месси просто боится, что причинит вингеру ещё больше вреда. Но тот просил помощи? 

Да.

И он сделает так, чтобы она стала взаимной. Выискивает мобильник, загнанно оглядываясь по сторонам – в аэропорту слишком много людей. Слишком много, а он один. И кажется, что будто все смотрят в его сторону, как на неудачника. Как на проигравшего, но он должен держать себя в руках. Нажимает на быстрый набор и ждёт. Ждёт пару минут. Затем перезванивает. И ещё раз. И ещё раз, но не получает ответной реакции, после чего отчаивается, подавляя тревожные мысли и оставляя голосовое сообщение.

_«Я приеду»._

***

_Криштиану стоит в темноте и не видит ничего. Только свою фигуру, да так ярко, что глазам становится больно. Кругом тишина и ни намёка на просвет. Он стоит в темноте, такой осязаемой и ощутимой, словно весь мир окрасился в чёрный. Но мужчина висит в пространстве, силясь вымолвить хоть слово, но ничего не получается._

_Он невольно вспоминает о том сне, где его наполовину открытый гроб несли сквозь кладбищенские ряды, о том, что не мог пошевелиться. Но здесь всё не так – он жив, он дышит и может двигаться, разве что безмолвно._

_И вот фокусирует взгляд, уцепившись за тёмную точку, явно выделяющуюся на чёрном фоне, и делает несколько шагов в её направлении, а затем замирает, как вкопанный. Эта маленькая горошина разрастается, появляются очертания то ли человека, то ли какого монстра._

_Перед ним предстаёт девушка с белыми волосами и, кажется, смоляным обсидианом во лбу. Её глаза светятся недобрым огнём и добротой одновременно. Синее платье свободно свисает с плеч, подол развевается на неощутимом ветру._

_А за спиной два крыла – одно железное, состоящее из сплошных шестерёнок и пластов металла, которые скрепляются разогретыми до каления болтами. Другое – белое, мягкое, будто ангельское._

_Девушка стоит на месте, сцепив пальцы в замок, и когда Криштиану неосознанно делает шаг ей навстречу, то протягивает руку, скалясь и добродушно улыбаясь одновременно._

_Но только когда португалец касается её ладони, осознаёт – кто стоит перед ним._

_Она не судит, не принимает решений._

_Только забирает._

_Это и есть смерть?_

Крис резко садится в постели – подобные сны мучают его с тех пор, как он узнал о том, что болен*. И теперь, после того, что сказал Пабло, становится ясно: и замена в матче с Хетафе, и эмоциональная неопределённость относительно Хамеса – всё это побочные эффекты, отчего на миг португальцу становится даже жаль полузащитника – слишком многое он записывал на его счёт, обвиняя во всех смертных грехах. В создавшейся ситуации есть толика своего юмора – сначала мать, а теперь и он, только вот болезнь Марии была легко излечима, а то, что, возможно, врач обнаружил в теле вингера – утащит его в могилу. И радует только то, что с женщиной сейчас действительно всё в порядке. Она живёт вместе с Катей, если такое вообще возможно, учитывая то, что последняя появляется дома слишком редко.

И, должно быть, поэтому оставил Криша с матерью. Снова. Он снова увёз его, но, даже понимая, что ребёнок возненавидит его за это, поступил так, как считал нужным. Сыну ни к чему видеть медленно умирающего отца, будто Жизнь играет с ним в последний раз, и когда он сделает последний вдох, ей надоест.

А потом вспоминает, как не раз разговаривал с Паккучиццо. Как тот буквально вытягивал из него слова, говорил, что сделает всё правильно, расскажет для начала нужным людям, приукрасит, мол, всё не так плохо, и это всего лишь обострение старых травм, что если Роналду станет принимать правильные лекарства, то избавится от болей, а затем сможет пройти тренировочную программу восстановления и вернуться в строй. Но на все эти слова Крис только представляет мадридистов, играющих без него. И он жив, наблюдая за сливочной формой, с тёмной надписью на груди: «Animo Cristiano».

Начинает считать себя самым несчастным человеком, отъявленно завидуя аргентинцу и... жалея его. Месси удачлив, с этим не поспоришь – нельзя завоевать три трофея только своим мастерством, это просто невозможно. Остаётся только найти своеобразный катализатор этому фактору. Такой, как поражение в Кубке Америки? Криштиану видел, как убивался Лео, наблюдая за чилийцами, празднующими победу. Крис прекрасно знает это чувство – он пережил его четырежды: по разу за каждый трофей, и оставшийся – за слишком громкое празднование Барселоны.

Но есть вещи, которые не перекроешь любыми триумфами, и их португалец уж точно испытал на себе сполна. Даже сейчас, испуганно глядя в потолок и боясь пошевелиться, даже если это короткое движение принесёт только боль. Мужчина тяжело дышит, понимая, что он не только плохой отец, но и не слишком-то востребованный друг – уж слишком часто он поступал так, как хотел. Своевольно. Не считаясь с выбором аргентинца – что в день рождения, что той ночью, когда так нелепо упал в обморок. Да, пожалуй, для него с этих пор это не будет редкостью. 

Всё ещё боится этого слова, всё ещё боится признавать то, как быстро пролетела жизнь, заставляя задуматься о насущных вещах – таких, как время. Которое нередко не позволяет сделать всего задуманного – буквально три месяца назад Крис подумывал о том, что подарит своему сыну брата. Или сестру. Не имеет значения, ведь он сам рос в большой семье, пусть и впроголодь, но всегда знал, что никто не останется без поддержки, а сейчас бы она ребёнку очень пригодилась. Вингер не звонил в Португалию, не разговаривал с матерью и сыном, тем более – не рассказывал им неутешительные новости, удерживая эту тайну, ложащуюся тяжёлым грузом, в себе.

Теперь все эти мечты превращаются в прах и развеваются по ветру. 

Само его существование обращается в ничто.

И когда он приходит к этому заключению, то слышит, как телефон начинает вибрировать. Едва ли не подскакивает от неожиданности, резко протягивая руку к прикроватной тумбочке и подхватывая его. Сообщение. Одно-единственное, ведь он будто оборвал все контакты. Не отвечал на звонки – ведь так положено делать в отпуске?

_«Спустись вниз.»_

Криштиану слабо, невесело усмехается. _Он_ пришёл. Написал точно так же, считая, должно быть, это горестной шуткой, с которой всё _это_ началось. Если бы не та злополучная бутылка коньяка, Крис никогда бы не узнал о том, что с ним. Наверное, вплоть до собственной кончины. Он поднимается с кровати, чувствуя, как начинает хрустеть спина, как начинают ныть мышцы, отдаваясь почти невыносимой болью в голове. Спускается вниз, попутно надевая уже растянутую домашнюю футболку и подтягивая пижамные штаны – ему холодно. Теперь ему холодно, и этот мороз не отпускает ни на минуту. Подходит к двери и останавливается, будучи готовым поклясться, что аргентинец стоит по ту сторону, точно так же хмурясь, точно так же бессильно принимая всё, уготовленное Судьбой. Или же каталонец готов сражаться?

Криштиану отпирает замок и толкает створку ладонью.

Ветер ударяет прямо в лицо, и португалец непроизвольно шарахается, морщась от этого мерзкого ощущения. Он хочет вернуться в постель, хочет снова поддаться мыслям и уйти от мира, переживая раз за разом всё то, что с ним было. Будто в Аду.

Он действительно там. Потрёпанный и подавленный, но с гордо поднятой головой. Сжимает пальцами ручку от дорожной сумки, да так сильно, будто она весит целую тонну, но руки не напряжены, значит, этот просто жест – хочет привести себя в чувство, но Криштиану давно оставил попытки сделать это. Он просто выдыхает, произнося почти бесшумно, будто боясь нарушить собственный покой. Он сдался. 

– Pasa***.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Foder - порт. Блять  
> **МРТ - магнитно-резонансная томография.  
> ***Pasa - исп. Заходи  
> _______________________  
> Linkin Park - In The End  
> Diary of Dreams - She And Her Darkness  
> Benny Benassi feat. Gary on - Close To Me  
> 30 seconds to Mars - The Kill

**Author's Note:**

> * Maldita sea! - исп.Черт!  
> ** Que sí, todo lo pasó..! - исп. Да пошло оно всё!  
> *** Más! - исп. Еще!  
> **** Еm segredo... - порт. Тише-тише...  
> ***** Intimamente ... - порт. Тесно...  
> ****** También... - исп. Как хорошо...  
> __________
> 
> ZHU - Baby I'm wasted  
> Imagine Dragons - Battle Cry  
> Gregorian - In The Shadows


End file.
